Total Drama World Tour
by ferguson97
Summary: In this alternate story, the original twenty two contestants never had a third season. They were instead replaced by 16 new teenagers sent in by you, the reader! The final four contestants head to Drumheller for their next challenge! Romance, drama, humor, and other crazy adventures are in store for these wacky teens! In progress. Rated T.
1. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 (Part 1)

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer: **The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song "I Need a Hero", which is parodied in this chapter, belongs to the singer Bonnie Tyler.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

The list of the accepted characters is at the bottom. That way, you half to read all the way through, even if you didn't get accepted! (Insert evil laugh here) ... Of course, you could always just skip to the bottom... wait... don't do that.

...

...

...

* * *

_Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1_

* * *

Two years have passed since the end of one of the most succesful shows of the decade. Total Drama Action had ended with one of the contestants walking away with one million dollars. They and the others have spent the past few years enjoying their fame and fortune.

Another season was planned for the following summer, but it was eventually dropped. Chris McLean, the show's host, had concluded that the stars had outlived their usefulness. However, the fans were still begging for a new season. There had to be a way around this...

In an airport in Toronto, Chris McLean stood with a big grin on his face. For those who have seen the show before, they know that this cannot be good.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another exciting season of Total Drama," Chris declared as he threw his hands up in the air.

He walked down the runway as he continued. "Last time you saw us, Duncan took home one million dollars after winning the second season! Now, I am ready for a new group of teens to have in the palm of my hand!

"This season, eighteen teenagers will be travelling around the world, competing for another million dollars! I promise these guys are even crazier and wilder than the last ones! They are sure to bring romance, humor, and drama to Total Drama!"

A broken down bus slowly pulled up next to Chris and the metal doors swung open. The first contestant stepped off before the bus quickly drove away.

"Here is our first contestant, Daniel!"

Daniel was a muscular Caucasian teenager with brown eyes and a brown buzz cut. He was wearing a red Throwdown t-shirt, dark blue jeans, red and white Jordans, a watch, and a Yankees snap back.

He stepped off the bus with a grin that surpassed Chris'; his however, was one of determination.

"What's up, McLean?" he nodded.

"Nothing much, my man," Chris winked, "Daniel here holds a 24-0 record for fighting!"

The intimidating teenager laughed. "I will be sure to use that to my advantage in this competition." He paused. "Speaking of, where _is_ my competition?"

"Arriving shortly," Chris confirmed.

"Excellent."

Another bus arrived and dropped off the next contestant; who had a fierce look on their face as well.

"Welcome to the show, Georgie!" Chris bellowed.

Georgie was a deeply tanned girl with a thin, wiry muscles. She had a black pixie cut and grey eyes. She was wearing orange jeans, black Doc Martens, and a white belly top with a Starbucks logo on it. Georgie also had two tattoos: one of a banana on her hip, and one of a cross on her shoulder.

"I'm here and ready to win, **/censored/**!" she proclaimed.

Chris and Daniel seemed taken back by this.

"Jeez, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Chris laughed.

"Yes, and you two can be next," she winked.

Silence.

"You're underage, so no," Chris said blankly.

Georgie shrugged and carried her bags and dropped them on Daniel's foot.

"Ouch!" the fighter cried. "What's in there, dumbbells?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

Daniel smiled. "Me, too!" He held up his bag.

A loud clank was heard. It came from another bus that was heading towards the group. Smoke was coming from it and it smelled like fire.

"That can't be good," Daniel noted.

What sounded like an explosion came from the bus, which had its doors open. The individual inside was somehow still alive.

"This must be Walter!"

Walter was a thin, white teenager with messy white hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an orange button down shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. He had on glasses that were an inch thick.

"Great Scott!" he hit his forehead. "Another failure!" He pulled out some blueprints. "Oh, well. Back to the drawing board."

Chris scratched his head. "You okay, dude? I can get sued if you blow yourself or anyone else up."

"What were you trying to do, anyway?" Georgie asked.

Walter took a deep breath. "Well, my objective was to discover if Einstien's theory of relativity was accurate or not. So, I took the protons of a homozygous dominant prokaryote and injected it in the nucleolus with hydrofluoric resin. If I were correct, the reaction of the catalyst would have subsequently..."

"I stopped listening after 'well'," Chris groaned.

"That was the first word I said."

"I know."

Another bus pulled up to the runway. This one had neon lights flashing on the inside with pop music playing loudly. Instead of the contestant being in the bus, they were standing on the roof dancing rather promiscuously.

She was a light-skinned girl with green eyes and black hair with green highlights. Her body was very attractive; curvy, big hips, a small waist, and a large chest that Daniel and Walter could not help but stare at.

Her outfit consisted of a green sleeveless button up with tie strings at the end that are tied in a bow, black tights, and black flats. She also has a green bandana worn as a headband.

"I am very happy to give a warm welcome to Deylanie," Chris grinned.

Deylanie first winked at the camera, and then Chris; then she blew a kiss to Walter and Daniel (the former then fainting).

She walked over to Georgie and grinned sexily. "My, my, aren't you _athletic_."

"Thanks," she grinned back, " I work out a lot."

"Mm, I'm sure you do, sweetheart."

As Daniel tried to wake up Walter, and Deylanie flirted, another bus pulled up.

The doors opened and off stepped a tall and thin teenager with slick black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a black tie and red sweatervest, beige khakis, and black dress shoes. He carried a brief case as well as his suitcase.

"Xavier, how's it going?" Chris asked him.

He did not respond. Xavier was on his cell phone, arguing with someone.

"I already told you, what we need to do is stop letting all of these immigrants in America! ... No, you need to understand that the poor are the lower people. We need to look after those that put money _into _the economy, not the other way around! ... I love you to, mom, goodbye."

Xavier ended the phone call, visibly annoyed.

"Hello, Mr. McLean," he stuck out his hand to shake with Chris, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Interesting phone call," Chris pointed out.

"You agree, right?" Xavier cried out. "Immigrants are what tears America apart! They're taking all of our jobs"

Chris paused. "Wasn't your country founded by immigrants?"

"That's not the point!"

"Well, you work fast," Chris laughed.

"What do you mean?"

The host explained. "Half of the audience probably hates you already. You've already pissed off the immigrants and Democrats."

"Good."

Another bus raced to the runway and stopped on a dime before nearly hitting Xavier in the side. He jumped up and fell on Deylanie.

"Hey there," she grinned.

"Uh... hi."

More music was coming from the bus, this time it seemed to be techno music. It surpisingly sounded very good. "Drinking From The Bottle" by Calvin Harris, it was, according to Chris.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a big hand to Lucien! This isn't just a song on a playlist, he is playing this himself!"

Walter and Georgie clapped impressed.

The doors swung open with a smoke machine blocking their view for a moment. It eventually cleared, and Lucien stepped out.

His skin color was somewhat of a mocha color, caramel eyes, and slightly spiked ebony black hair, covered by a neon green fitted cap. He was wearing a platinum grey jacket with neon green stripes, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and grey Nike sneakers. He also had cherry read Beats by Dre around his neck.

"You're really talented," Walter complimented.

"Thanks," Lucien grinned, "I've been working on that one for the better part of three months now. But now it's perfection."

Chris seemed genuinely impressed. "That was even better than the one on your audition tape, man!"

"Thanks, bro!" Lucien nodded. "Hey, mind of I make a shout out to those who helped me get here?"

"Go for it."

Lucien turned to the camera. "I would like to thank David Guetta, who inspired me to get into music! Also, my camera guy, Yancy! You rock!"

"That's enough, DJ man," Chris frowned, "we're going to be out of time."

Another bus, this time with no music, pulled up to the group. It abruptly stopped before its passenger ran out quickly.

"Learn to drive, you scum!" they shouted.

"Screw you, kid!" the driver snapped, sounding somewhat intoxicated.

The contestant dusted themselves off and scoffed. "Your driver had one to many, Chris."

"You're probably right, Shaylie," he laughed.

Shaylie was a short girl with an athletic body. She had sandy blonde hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and olive skin. She had a scar on her right hand and several bruises along her right shin. She is wearing a Lionel Messi jersey, black and white soccer shorts, blue and black Etnies, and a shark tooth necklace.

She took out a soccer ball from behind her back and started bouncing it on both knees.

"Hey, over here!" Daniel called.

Sahylie grinned and kicked the soccer ball to Daniel as hard as she could.

Unfortunately for Daniel, the ball hit him in a very sensitive place.

"Mother of God," he whimpered and fell to his knees.

Lucien and Walter rushed to his side, aiding him. They shot a glare at Shaylie, who looked half apologetic and half satisfied.

"Sorry," she said; it was still not clear if she was truly sorry or not.

The next bus pulled up and stopped steadily. There was apparently a new driver, as this one did not smell of vodka.

"Holly, how's it going?"

Holly was a pale, short, and thin girl with curly orange hair and bright green eyes. Holly was also wearing a white T-shirt With a Triforce and a Mario Mushroom on it, blue jeans, and pure white high tops.

She did not say anything, as she was occupied by playing on a Nintendo 3DS.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Chris smirked. "Anything you want to say to the viewing world?"

"Yes! New high score!" she exclaimed, not taking her eyes off her game.

"Okay then..."

Lucien seemed interested. "What are you playing?"

"Super Mario Brothers," she replied, her eyes still glued to the game.

"The new one?" he asked.

"Original," she confirmed.

"I didn't think they had the very first one for the 3DS."

Holly shrugged. "I hacked it."

"Oh."

As it had been for the past eight contestants, the rigid old bus came by and dropped off another contestant. In contrast to the first two contestants, she had a cheerful expression on her face.

"Hey, guys, move out of the way! Intern is coming through with our water supply!" Chris warned.

Off the bus stepped a beautiful teenage girl. She had very fair skin, blue eyes, and thick, wavy blonde hair that went down to her mid-back. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, with her midriff exposed, skinny jeans, and sandals. She also had a pink headband.

"Welcome to the show, Emma!"

"Hi," she smiled happily.

Xavier and Lucien seemed particularly interested in her. The two raced over to her, both of them grinning wildly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Xavier grinned, he stuck out his hand and shook with her.

"You too," she smiled happily.

Lucien looked her in the eyes and grinned. "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

"Thank you," she blushed, "you have really nice eyes, too!" She turned to Xavier. "Both of you!"

Both Xavier and Lucien's faces were more red than Holly's hair.

Chris put his arm around the two guys. "Alright, knuckle heads, move out of the way, that intern is..."

_SPLASH!_

"AAHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to Emma, whose hair, now drenched in the water, covered her entire face.

"You okay?" Xavier asked her.

"Mmph..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mmph..."

Lucien raised a brow. "Say that again?"

"MMPH!"

The DJ turned to Chris. "Is she going to be okay?"

Chris shrugged. "That happened in her audition tape. She's just going to have to wait until it dries."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. I don't care, either."

Another bus came up to the group and slowly stopped near them. A tan-skinned teenage guy with brown hair and green eyes walked off the bus at a fast pace. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers.

"Why is my bus the only one with an alcoholic?" Shaylie cried out.

"Poor luck, I guess," Chris suggested.

"I blame Obama," Xavier muttered.

Chris slapped his forehead. "Of course you do."

The teenager finally spoke. "Uh, hi."

Finally getting back into the swing of things, Chris nodded. "Aidan! Welcome to the show!"

Aidan, still having the excited look on his face, double high fived Chris. "I am totally psyched to be here, Chris! A free trip around the world, how cool is that?"

"Not as cool as you,'' Deylanie purred, as she made her way toward Aidan.

"Hi," he grinned wildly, "is your name as pretty as your face?"

On the outside, Aidan seemed pretty confident with his choice of words. On the inside, not so much.

_"What the hell was that?" _he demanded to know from himself.

"I'm Deylanie," she smiled seductively.

Aidan nodded. "So, that's a yes then."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned bright red. "So, can I carry your bags?" he asked her.

"You were the one who just arrived, silly," she smiled.

"Oh yeah..." he said, chuckling at his own stupidity. He mentally smacked himself for that one.

Another bus pulled up quickly to the cast, dropping off another girl. It drove away quickly.

She was a lightly tanned, curvy girl with turquoise eyes and bleach blonde hair that reached the end of her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse, a medium length grey plaid skirt, black fingerless gloves, high-heel shoes, a golden necklace with a golden 'V', and triangular glasses.

"Viktoriya!" Chris exclaimed with a bad Russian accent. "Welcome to America," he said slowly.

"You know I've lived here my whole life, yes?" she asked him. She had a thick Russian accent, however.

Chris shook his head. "Sure," he exaggerated that word, "you have. Psh, immigrants."

"WHERE?" Xavier shouted.

The Republican groaned when he saw Viktoriya. "Great. A commie."

"What are you talking about, friend?" she asked. "I grew up here. My father owns a business. I am an American citizen."

"That word is a privilege," Xavier barked.

Chris turned to the camera. "See? Even better than last year."

"This is going to be a long season," Georgie sighed.

Another bus arrived, the driver throwing the next contestant off in a huff.

"That's for trying to take my booze, kid!" the driver shook his fist.

"It was for our safety!" the teenager cried out.

Said teenager was of average height and weight. He had shaggy black hair, with brown eyes, and tan skin, covered in freckles. He was wearing a sweatshirt that was red on the hood and sleeves, but grey on the torso; black, slightly form fitting black jeans, glasses, and black TOMS. A small grape soda pin is attached to the front of his shirt, on the right side.

"Hey, James," Chris greeted.

"If you don't mind, I prefer Jamie," he chuckled.

Chris shook his head. "I do. That's kind of girly, dude. In fact, it's kind of-"

"Shut the hell up," Jamie snapped at him.

"Jeez, man where are you manners at?" the host chuckled.

Jamie smacked his forehead. "Never end a sentence in a preposition. Now you're just trying to annoy me!"

"That is one hundred percent accurate," Chris confirmed.

The author sighed and walked over to the other teens. "Hi," he said, "I'm Jamie."

"Hey, dude," Lucien greeted.

"Nice headphones," Jamie complimented, "where'd you get them?"

"I don't know, man," the DJ replied, "they were a gift."

"Oh, cool."

Emma skipped over to Jamie. "Hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Emma!"

"Save the chit-chat for later," Chris ordered them, before Jamie could reply.

Another bus quickly pulled up to the now much larger group. The bus was skeewing to the side, so it was safe to say that this was the same intoxicated driver from just a few moments ago.

"Take it easy on the booze, man," the teen laughed.

"I'll try," the driver smiled.

"Thanks for the ride, have a good day!" he called before stepping off.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Chris put his arm around the teen. "Jerome! What's up, brother?"

Jerome was a tall, muscular African-Canadian. He had black dreadlocks and brown eyes. He was wearing an open, dark yellow, short-sleeved button-downwith tight black t-shirt underneath; tan cargo shorts, black Adidas sneakers and a thin gold chain around his neck.

"Nothing much, man," Jerome smiled.

"Those civil rights groups will totally be on my ass, you're the only black guy here," Chris explained.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Good observation," he said sarcastically.

"The correct term is African-American," Xavier explained, "apperentally **/censored/** is no longer tolerated."

Silence.

"You're lucky there are cameras here, boy," Jerome snapped, "and I ain't African-American. I've never been to the states. I live here in Canada."

Xavier laughed. "Clam down, man! I was joking."

"Just don't do it again," Jerome looked him in the eye.

He nodded.

"Sorry for snapping," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm a nice guy. We cool?"

Xavier shrugged. "Whatever."

Another bus pulled up next to the group and this time, the driver did not seem to be intoxicated.

"Our last male contestant, Zane!" he clicked his tongue.

"From One Direction?" Deylanie gushed.

Zane walked off the bus. "No. God, that has been annoying me for the past two years."

He was a thin, pale teenager with medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt with "Atari" written on it, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. It was notable that he had a very bored look on his face.

"So are we going to get this thing started or what?" Zane demanded to know.

"Eager to get voted off, man?" Daniel chuckled.

The teen shook his head. "No way, I'm winning this thing."

"We can't," Chris said, "we still have two more contestants to arrive. This is going a lot more slow-paced than I thought."

The second to last bus pulled to a steady stop and its doors swung open.

"Aria!" Chris shouted.

Aria is very curvaceous; she has a large chest, small waist, and wide hips. She has thick and curly jet-black hair with a white streak. She has purple eyes and tan skin. She is wearing a fitted unbuttoned sky blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves; a white half-top tank, khaki short shorts; a brown belt with a golden buckle, brown high heeled booties, a golden cross necklace, and matching bracelets on each wrist - they're smooth, round, and yellow-orange.

She also has beauty mark under her left eye; her nails are long and painted black; she wears dark red lipstick; she has small scar on her left shoulder blade and right thigh (though it's hard to notice); On the back of her neck in black letters is a small tattoo that says 'PICASSO'. **[1]**

"Hi, everyone," she smiled.

"Hey," all of the boys (except Jamie), Deylanie, and Georgie said in unison, not taking their eyes off her chest.

Aria apperentally noticed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Pervs," she muttered.

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"Who said that?"

Georgie slowly raised her hand.

The last bus pulled up quickly, stopping on a dime.

"Our final contestant, Xena!" Chris proclaimed.

Xena had ghostly white skin, purple eyes, and long blonde hair. She was very short and under-developed, looking as if she was about ten. Xena was wearing a torn green shirt that exposes stomach and torn faded jean shorts. She is also wearing beat up sandals and has a purple bandana on her head. She has lots of dark eye make up.

"Don't any of these girls have normal names? Xavier groaned. "I mean, Holly and Emma are normal, but seriously? Shaylie? Xena? Deylanie? What the heck were everyone's parents thinking in the mid to late 90s?"

"Probably, 'hey, the economy is freaking great right now'!" Holly chuckled.

Silence.

"What? Does nobody watch the news?"

"I do. But only FOX," Xavier replied.

"Of course you do," Chris shook his head.

Xavier shook his head. "Still. Freakin' weird name."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Xena said.

"Yes," Xavier replied plainly.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said, and then turned to Shaylie.

Shaylie paused. "I didn't say anything."

"I heard you thinking it," she whispered.

"O...kay..."

At the time being, a plane has arrived, causing the contestants to flinch at the harsh noise. It was Chef driving the expected Jumbo Jet.

"Now boarding," Chris had announced, leaving a few of those worried; one of those was Viktoriya.

"I have flown many times, and I can say for sure that this plane is not in perfect flying condition," Viktoriya had looked up.

Chris was not at all worried, "Relax, relax. It's okay. This plane is absolutely safe. Promise."

It didn't look so safe in various places, but the cargo door had fallen off, startling Jamie.

"NOW BOARDING," Chris said once again, as loud and happy as he could be until Jamie had enough.

"I THINK I WANT GO HOME NOW! I'LL JUST BE ON MY-" he started, but fainted.

Chris had pinched him in the shoulder, and knocked him out.

The host glared, "Anybody else got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Sounds good!"

"I call dibs on the aisle seat!"

Chris continued. "Now aboarding... on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action right here! On Total... Drama..." his voice changed to singing. "Woooorld... Tooooour!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Section)**

The sixteen teenagers walked onto the plane, Daniel carrying the still unconscious Jamie over his shoulders. Chris Maclean was leading them, with Chef following up from behind. The large man walked passed them all, up to the cockpit. Chris stopped the teenagers and smiled, gesturing around the interiors.

"This is the economy class, the section of the plane where most of you will be spending most of your time," he said.

They all looked around. There were no seats in the economy class, just a long bench on each side with broken seat belts against the wall. Baggage holders were above the alleged seats, but they were broken. A leak was coming from the ceiling.

"How is it leaking? It's not raining outside." Xavier pointed to a window, where it could be seen that there was not a cloud in the sky.

"What's the in-flight movie?" Holly asked. "I hope its Harry Potter or something like that!"

"There is no in-flight movie," Chris confirmed.

"What?" she asked, very upset. "But there's always an in-flight movie!"

Chris shook his head. "Not in the economy section. This'll be for those who don't win throughout the competition."

"I better get a good look then," Zane nodded, "because this will be the only time I am here."

"Arrogance much?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, I'm just realistic," he corrected.

Daniel shook his head. "If you say so."

"Chris," Aidan raised his hand, "where are the beds? Are they in storage or something?"

"Again, things like movies and beds were made for winners, not for losers," Chris said.

Most of the contestants started to protest, but Chris waved them away. "Hey, all the more reason to try hard to win in these challenges."

"I can't sleep without a firm mattress," Deylanie whined. She turned to Walter. "But I can always use you as a bed, right tiger?"

Walter sat down on a bench and crossed his legs. "I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

"This is where we'll have our gatherings," Chris said, gesturing around. "The losers will have breakfast, lunch, and dinner here. The winners, however, will dine in first class. Hope you all like airline food?"

"Ugh, that stuff makes me sick," Lucien groaned in disgust, grabbing his stomach.

"Then I guess you better try hard to win, my dude!" Chris laughed.

Shaylie cracked her knuckles. "I know I will!"

Suddenly, Jamie awoke. "I HEARD A SENTENCE FRAGMENT!"

Chris ignored him and went on explaining the rules. "Anyway, the audience already knows this, but now I will tell you. Of course, you may be able to tell based on..."

"Get on with it," Zane groaned.

The host narrowed his eyes at Zane. "This season, every episode, every contestant must engage in a musical number!"

"That's stupid," Daniel protested.

"That's lame," Shaylie whined.

"That's awesome!" Emma and Jerome shouted at the same time.

Ignoring the cries of annoyance and excitement, Walter raised his hand. "Chris, where's the bathroom?"

"Just through there," he pointed to a door.

"Thanks."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Confessional Bathroom)**

Walter faced the toilet and unfastened his pants, the camera thankfully facing his back. He heard a faint beeping and zipped up his pants. He turned around and gasped.

"There's a camera in here? For the love of Darwin!" Walter yelled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

The inventor walked up to Chris, very annoyed. "Why is there a camera in there, man? You're not a... you know...?"

"No," Chris snapped, "you walked into the wrong bathroom. That's the confessional bathroom. The one across the hall has no camera. I promise."

"It better not," Georgie shook her fist.

Xena shook her head. "But why did it have to be in a bathroom in the first place? You did that for the first season, too... But not for the second season, what gives?"

"I don't choose where these things are put, people. I'm the host, not the creator. Blame the producers, not me. I don't even come up with the challenges, so shut your traps, so we can finish the tour and get this bird in flight!" Chris snapped.

Viktoriya raised her hand. "You said something about first class?"

"Yes," the now very annoyed host sighed, "just follow me."

As the contestants started to follow Chris through the plane, Zane pulled Emma aside. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Emma grinned. "I was just about to ask you the same question."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

"Now this is more my style," Xavier grinned, rubbing his hands together.

The first class area had many luxurious furnishings. Soft velvet chairs were in place of the hard wooden benches, a mini bar was loaded with soft drinks and bottled water, and a large flat-screen TV was in the center.

"I agree," Zane, who had just arrived, nodded, "I could deal with this."

Georgie cracked her knuckles. "This place has enough room for me to work out, thankfully."

Daniel nodded in agreement; he was looking foreward to working out as well.

"And room for _other things_," the athlete grinned sexily.

Suddenly, Daniel found his face to be very red. He looked down and ran to go sit down somewhere and crossed his legs.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel sat with his legs crossed. "What _is_ it with that girl?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris was standing in front of a wide-open door. Wooden stands were on the opposite side of the room, and a podium near the far wall.

"This is where the elimination ceremonies are going to be," Chris Maclean announced to all the contestants. "Each ceremony, the losing team will be will cast their votes as usual, and all but one will recieve a bag of airline-issue peanuts."

He held up a disgusting, rotten bag of peanuts.

"Oh God," Aidan gagged.

"Can peanuts even get rotten?" Aria cried.

"Now, if you don't receive a bag of peanuts, you must exit via the Drop of Shame. You all will vote for who you want to go by stamping a passport of your least favorite teammate," Chris continued.

"What if there is a tie in the votes?" Jamie asked.

The host cleared his throat. "That has never happened in Total Drama history before, but it may happen this season. There will be a tie-breaker challenge."

Shaylie raised her hand. "Who is on what team this season?"

"That will be determined by our first challenge," Chris explained.

"Follow up question: what is our first challenge?"

Chris wagged his finger. "I'm not giving that away. It would spoil the fun."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

Time past by, and the plane was up in the air. The contestants all sat in the cafeteria of the café, all pondering what the future held. There was barely any talking, mostly because none of them knew anyone else that well.

"So, anyone have any idea where we're going?" Aidan asked aloud.

Walter looked at his watch. "It's been apporxamitely three hours since the plane took off, and we are still over the Pacific Ocean. We are most likely headed somewhere in Europe or Africa."

Aidan seemed impressed. "You're pretty smart, man."

"Thanks, I'm working to get my Ph.D!"

"At sixteen? That's really impressive!"

Xavier nodded. "I'm trying to get my bachelor's degree in political science. What's your field?"

"Chemistry," Walter replied.

"Hey, my Uncle Kyle is a chemistry teacher!"

"No kidding!"

Unable to take anymore of this boring conversation, Zane groaned. "Chris, where ever you are, give us something to do!"

Holy was about to reply to this when a musical chime suddenly rang, startling everyone. Chris McLean was standing there in the doorway, dressed in a fancy suit and holding a cane.

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time! Is everyone ready to sing?" Chris said, moon walking into the room.

"What should we sing?" Emma asked.

"You have to make it up as you go! Wouldn't be challenging otherwise, no would it?" Chris smirked.

Zane groaned.

"Don't look so annoyed. You wanted something to do!"

"I should have kept my big mouth shut."

* * *

I Want My Summer

Parody of "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler

**Emma**: Where have all my summers gone

And where is all the fun?

**Aidan**: Where's the six foot tidle waves

That I can ride on

**Deylanie**: Isn't there a sexy guy the media promised me?

Late at night, I toss and I turn and I know

This will be a bummer

**All**: I want my summer!

**Daniel**: I'm waiting for my summer till the end of season

It's got to be fun

And it's sure got to last

**Xavier**: It sure stands to reason

I want my summer!

**Zane**: To not give me it would surely be treason

It's got to be hot

And it's got to be great

It's got to last my life!

Last my whole life!

**Daniel and Jamie**: Sometime during school

When I'm sitting at my desk

Summer is just beyond my reach

Summer is reach out to me

**Holly and Walter**: Racing in Mario Kart, my Wii will overheat

It's going to take a lot to get me off my feet

**All**:I want my summer!

I'm waiting for my summer till the end of season

It's got to be fun

And it's sure got to last

It sure stands to reason

I want my summer!

To not give me it would surely be treason

It's got to be hot

And it's got to be great

It's got to last my life!

I want my summer!

I'm waiting for my summer till the end of the season

**Jerome**: And when my dance shoes fit like a glove!

Out dancing on my feet

**Lucien**: I just know there's someone, somewhere

Loving my beat

**Georgie and Shaylie**: After April's wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel it's

Just about to arrive

**All**:I want my summer!

**Viktoriya**: I'm waiting for my summer till the end of season

**Aria**:It's got to be fun

**Xena**: And it's sure got to last

It sure stands to reason

**All**: I want my summer!

To not give me it would surely be treason

It's got to be hot

And it's got to be great

It's got to last my life!

I want my summer!

I'm waiting for my summer till the end of the season!

* * *

Chris was apperentally not paying attention to any of that, because when the contestants finished their musical number, he was reading a newspaper.

"Oh, _Family Circus_," he smiled, "you never cease to amuse me."

Chef Hatchet's voice suddenly took over the loud speaker. "Enough singing, fruit cakes! Strap yourselves in! We are now beginning our descent into Egypt. Musical numbers - worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot. Why is the PA light still on? ... Ohsh-"

"We'll be right back," Chris narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To Be Continued.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Here is a list of the accepted characters the accepted characters**:

Xena, the Oracle (Potterpalgirl123)

Aria, the Deadly Boricua (Kirei Tsuki)

Viktoriya, the Overachiever (Helmet 798)

Emma, the Drama Queen (zoopzoop)

Georgie, the Cage Fighter (GiraffeStripes)

Holly, the Nerd (nintendgal101)

Shaylie, the Hostile Athlete (ArcticWolfWhitestorm)

Deylanie, the Hot Party Animal (Coderrafan4)

Daniel, the Bare Knuckle Brawler (LacedUp)

Zane, the Strategist (Kinfez R Us)

Walter, the Nut job Inventor (the house master)

James "Jamie", the Aspiring Author (Jamie am I)

Lucian, the Rambunctious DJ (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

Jerome, the Optimistic Break-dancer

Aidan, the Extrovert (My own character)

Xavier, the Republican (My own character)

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoa, this took me about half a day to type. I started at around 9:30 in the morning, did others things, and now here, at 9:30 at night, I am done. Again, I was stunned at how quickly the reviews came. Thanks to everyone who submitted a character!

* * *

**Current Location**: Approaching Egypt

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Jerome, Lucien, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Xena, Zane

* * *

Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks to all of those who submitted their characters!


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 (Part 2)

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer: **The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews in the last chapter. They meant a lot to me, and I will make an announcement now: I will be deciding who goes home. It would take way too long to decide if I had you guys vote.

* * *

_Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1_

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa)**

When the plane finally landed, all of those aboard could feel the heat almost instantly; Walter pointed out that the sudden change in temperature made it seem more extreme than it actually was, and that it would cool down (if only slightly) in a few moments.

The sixteen teenagers were escorted off by Chef Hatchet about an hour later. Chris was dressed like a pharaoh in the old days. He was being carried by two interns, who looked like they were about to die of dehydration, on a small throne.

"Bow down before Emperor McLean," Chris said, grinning down at them. "Welcome to Egypt!"

"Don't you mean Pharoah?" Aidan corrected.

Chris knocked Aidan in the head with his bedazzled cane. "Do not talk back to the Emperor!"

"Anyway, you guys enjoying the desert?" he asked, laughing.

"Not in this," Daniel groaned as he took off his shirt, revealing his six-pack.

Deylanie grinned wildly. "Mmm, you are looking fine," she said to herself.

"Thank you," Xavier grinned, oblivious to the fact that she was not talking to him.

"It's so hot," groaned Emma.

Aidan sighed. "How do you think I feel? I'm wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and Chris won't let me go change."

"The audience might not recognize you," Chris reasoned.

"We aren't cartoons! If I'm just not wearing a jacket, it won't make a difference!" Aidan cried out.

Jamie shrugged. "If you have a t-shirt under, just wear that."

That seemed logical enough for Aidan; he took it off, revealing a plain white t-shirt.

"Better?" Chris teased.

"Much."

Chris threw his cane at an intern holding his drink. "Anyway, let's get started!"

Jamie quickly raised his hand. Chris sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Can I use the bathroom before we start?" he asked.

"I told you to go before we got off the plane!"

"I didn't have to go then!"

The annoyed host sighed. "Fine, you have forty five seconds."

Jamie nodded and raced to the plane. Less than thirty seconds later, he was back with the group.

"That's a relief," he said.

Chris Maclean went back to talking. "Your first challenge is going to decide the teams for this season! It's called the Under-Over Pyramid Challenge!"

He hopped down from the throne, adjusting his pharaoh head piece. Gesturing to the large pyramid near them, he said, "This here pyramid has a passage underneath, and a wide-open entrance that leads deep into the ancient catacombs!"

"There's no way you got authority for us to go into those," Zane exclaimed. "The pyramids are ancient artifacts!"

"I know people," Chris winked, "pyramid people."

Xavier corrected him, "You mean Egyptians?"

"Yeah, those guys."

Chris pointed at the large entrance that was at the front of the pyramid. "That is what you're going to take if you want to go under. Now, if you want to go over, climb to the top, and then down the other side."

"In this heat?" Georgie remarked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope, my mother had me tested at age nine," Chris replied with a face that was a little too serious.

"I'll give you five minutes to decide which way you're going," Chris Maclean said as he walked them all over to the starting line. "When I'm ready to go, we'll be starting off."

"Don't you mean, when 'we're' ready to go?" Holly asked.

Chris seemed perplexed. "Did you watch this show beforehand?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Holly sighed. "I actually never did watch this show before. The only reason I signed up was because my little sister said the prize money was a million dollars."

...

Aidan cracked his knuckles. "My strategy is this. Make as many friends as possible. Nobody wants to vote off their best friend. If I just act friendly enough to people, they'll trust me for sure."

...

Daniel shrugged. "I still don't know what's up with that Deylanie chick. She's kind of hot though. Georgie seems pretty cute, too."

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa)**

"I'm going over," Aidan declared, "I'll get down there quicker. Anyone else want to come with?"

Jerome shrugged. "Why not. It's not like my sunburn will be noticeable anyway."

"I'm going up, too," Deylanie said, "but if I am, I'm going to need to _cool down._"

Anyone who was familiar with her could guess what she was about to do next. She took off her top, only leaving on her white sports bra. Every single guy (except Jamie) and Georgie were staring at her.

"You'll go to jail, dude," Chris whispered to himself.

"Being used to extremes is in my blood," Viktoriya mentioned, "I am going up as well."

Daniel shrugged. "Why not? I don't feel like getting lost in another country."

"That happened to me once," Walter said, "I was in-"

"Paris," Xena finished.

Walter seemed a little taken back. "How did you know that?"

"I read your mind."

"That is scientifically impossible."

"No it's not," Xena piped up.

"Prove it," Shaylie said, "what number and color am I thinking of?"

"Seven and red."

Shaylie's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Enough freaking each other out," Chris barked. "What is everyone else doing?"

"I'm going under," Shaylie replied, "I don't want to get sunburned."

Xena rubbed her arm. "I guess I'll go under, too."

"Over," Georgie declared.

"I'm heading under," Xavier declared, "I'll cool off."

"I'll go with you, man," Lucien nodded.

Jamie looked at them. "You guys mind if I tag along?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I'm going under," Walter said, "who knows what crazy stuff might be under there?"

Zane scoffed. "That's exactly why I'm going over."

"I guess I'll go under," Holly shrugged.

"Me too!" Emma chirped.

That only left Aria, who had not spoken since the plane. "Under," she said plainly.

Chris counted on his fingers. "Okay, so that's eight going over and eight going under."

"So are those the teams?" Aidan asked.

"No, whatever order you arrive in, regardless of how you get here, is what team you are on," Chris confirmed.

The contestants were all lined up when Chris called for the start. With an intern holding a fan behind him, the host was grinning as he held up a small gong and a hammer. "Contestants? Are you ready?"

A row of nods followed. "Good! On your mark," he said as most of the contestants prepared to get running, "get set... GO!"

He waited a few seconds, and then struck the gong. Everyone scattered to where they said they would go.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma sat with her legs crossed, grinning wildly. "This contest is going to be a lot of fun, I can already tell! You're all probably wondering what my little chat with Zane was about. Well," she flicked her hair behind her ears, "that's for us to know and Chris to eventually reveal on nation television."

...

Aria sighed. "I've done some bad things in my past. _Really _bad things. Like, you know how you stole your best friend's 'boyfriend' in second grade? Well, what I've done makes that look like jaywalking. But it's all in the past." She huffed her chest and smiled. "I'm a new person, a new me!"

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Outside the Pyramid)**

"I can't believe it," Aidan said, admiring the large structure in front of him, "The Pyramids of Egypt. I've always wanted to see these things for real"

Xavier nodded. "We'll have a lot of chances to see great historical monuments. I hope we see the Grand Canyon."

"But your from America," Zane pointed out, "you've never been?"

"Have you been to every nation landmark of _your_ country?"

"Good point."

Daniel finally decided to take charge. "Okay, guys we need to get this started, or we're going to be put on the worst teams!"

"Right," Georgie agreed, nodding, "but how are we to get to the top?"

"We climb," Xavier said, rolling his eyes.

To demonstrate, he grabbed one of the blocks and tried to prop himself up. However, he only succeeded in falling right back down.

"Watch and learn, Regan boy," Daniel teased him.

He jumped up onto the same block that Xavier did, only this time, he was able to get up there.

"It's that easy," he said.

The others then followed his lead and jumped up onto the pyramid. Xavier, however, stayed at the bottom.

"Show off," he muttered.

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Inside the Pyramid)**

Holly and Emma were walking down the corridor, making idle chitchat. Their topic of choice was surprisingly not about video games or the last play she was in.

"So which competitor would you say that you admired the most?" Holly asked.

"I would definitely say Courtney," Emma said as-a-matter-of-factly. "She played the game without cheating... in season one anyway. What about you?"

"Beth," Holly said, adjusting her glasses, "she reminds me of myself - minus the farm girl part, of course."

"Why did you sign up for this show? For the money?" Emma turned and asked her.

The nerd girl shook her head. "Well, the money _would_ be nice, but it's mostly cause I have nothing better to do over the summer and my family is forcing me to."

"They want you out of the house or something?" Emma asked, curious.

"Kind of," she explained, "since we're moving to another town, they saw it as an excuse to get me out of the room to make it easier to pack me stuff."

"I joined solely for the money," Emma said, "because a million dollars in my pocket sounds _great_."

"What would you do with it?"

Emma shrugged. "I'd put some of it away for college, then I'd open up a studio for the arts - dancing, acting, singing, that kind of stuff."

"Sounds really cool!"

About seven feet behind them were Xena and Aria, who were also engaging in conversation.

"You're carrying that knife for protection," Xena said aloud.

Startled, Aria gasped. "What? Knife? What are you talking about?"

"I could tell that you were thinking about it," Xena explained, "and I saw the tip sticking out the bottom of your pants."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? I'm pretty sure I can't have this on the plane."

Xena nodded, giving Aria some relief.

"But it is for self defense, right?"

"In a way."

"That's all I'll say about you."

Aria paused, letting Xena walk ahead of her.

"That girl is weird," Aria said quietly.

"I heard you think and say that!" Xena called out.

Eventually, both groups caught up with the others; Lucien, Jamie, Shaylie, and Walter were there as well.

They all found themselves at the entrance to three doors.

"Great," Shaylie smacked her forehead, "the stupid host failed to tell us that there were different paths."

Indeed, there were. Above each door there was a picture. In front of one was a weird looking bug. In another was what appeared to be a mummy. The last door had a spear-type weapon above it.

"That looks like an arrow to me," Lucien said, "and I ain't going in no room with bugs."

Jamie had to bite down his tongue to prevent correcting him on his double negative.

"Anyone want to come with?" the DJ asked his friends.

"I will," Shaylie puffed out her chest, "might as well follow someone strong."

She slapped his back _hard_, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Ow, my back!"

"Wimp."

Shaylie helped him up, and the two made their way through the door.

"I'm going in this one," Holly pointed to the door with the bug on it, "bugs don't even creep me out."

"You see, that's where we're different," Emma said, "bugs give me the creeps."

"So you're not coming with me?"

"I've got to learn to face my fear sometime!" Holly laughed.

The two girls walked down the hall.

Aria, Xena, Walter, and Jamie all looked at each other.

"Might as well go into the bandage room," Walter shrugged, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Mummies," Jamie pointed out.

"They're no different from corpses," Walter explained, "any stories you've heard about a mummy coming to life are false."

Aria shook her head. "I saw this movie once, where this mummy ate these people."

"Those are movies!"

The four shrugged and made their way down the last hall.

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Sides of the Pyramid)**

"Is it too late to go under instead?" Aidan asked nervously. "I forgot about my fear of heights."

"I asked Chris that before I started climbing, he said no," Viktoriya shook her head.

"Drat."

Deylanie, who was right next to him, grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll hold onto you."

Poor Aidan was so embarrassed that he tripped over his own two feet and fell down... and then he continued to fall down... all the way down, until he hit the sand at the bottom.

A faint "ouch" was heard from down below.

"Is he going to be okay?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," Xavier reassured him.

"... But he's not moving."

"I said 'of course'," Xavier repeated.

Daniel shrugged and continued to make his way up to the pyramid's top.

A few blocks ahead of them, Zane was sweating a lot. "Jeez, I haven't sweat like this since summer of '07. It was damn hot that year."

Jerome nodded in agreement. "Back then, I would go to my local pool every day, until these scumbags came and literary stole the pool."

"How is that even possible?" Zane asked.

"They apparently used some sort of crane to lift it out of the ground."

"And that went undetected?"

"My town isn't run by the brightest cops."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Typical, a black who hates cops. You're not exactly helping your stereotype out."

"You want to join Aidan down there?" Jerome shook his fist.

"I'm good," Xavier said, holding up his hands defensively.

That was a mistake, because now Xavier had nothing to hold onto. He tripped over every block, just as Aidan had.

Speaking of Aidan, he was climbing back up again. He was _just_ able to dodge Xavier.

"Hey, watch were you're throwing your conservatives!" Aidan yelled jokingly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Xavier now has a bandaged nose. "Jerome is really pissing me off. I might just have to sue him for being intolerant of my beliefs!" His cell phone rings. He answers it. "Hello? Yes, Mr. Christie... No, I don't think I can make the meeting..." **[1]**

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Inside the Pyramid)**

Lucien was not all that interested in talking to Shaylie, mainly because she had just hurt him. He instead was listening to his music.

"You could talk to me, you know," Shaylie had her hands on her hips.

He would have replied, but his eyes suddenly went wide. "Uh, uh..."

"It's just rude to-"

"Uh... uh..."

"Oh, NOW you want to talk to me? What is it, did one of your new mixtapes-"

"DUCK!"

Lucien grabbed Shaylie by the shoulders and threw her onto the ground and shielded her. Normally, Shaylie would have punched him in the face for doing this, but she noticed the half a dozen spears just barely miss her.

"Remind me again why I suggested we took the pointy spear path?!" Lucien cried out.

The two stood up and dusted themselves off. Shaylie grew a smile on her face.

"Hey, look," she pointed to a door, "the exit!"

* * *

In the room to the left, Holly and Emma were walking in awkward silence. Holly was desperate to make a friend and Emma was desperate to make an ally for the competition.

"So, are you excited about being in a Pyramid?" Emma tried to start another conversation.

"Definitely!" Holly squeaked. "I never thought they would be this cool."

Emma was about to reply, but her eyes widened in horror instead. "B-b-b-"

"What is it?" Holly asked. "Batman? Bongos? Beachball? Battlestar Galactica creator Glen A. Larson?"

"BUGS!" Emma finally shouted.

Holly turned around and screamed in horror. Hundreds of tiny scarabs were making their way through the door. Both girls ran away as fast as they could, away from the horrible insects.

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Top of** **the Pyramid)**

Viktoriya took a deep breath before she pulled herself to the very top of the pyramid. When she did get to the top, she sighed in relief. Taking a good look at the horizon, she finally smiled.

"You know, seeing this beautiful, untouched sand might have been worth the effort," she said to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Xavier and Jerome's heavy breathing, the former drenched in sweat and covered in sand.

"Never," the conservative panted, "again..."

"What's the problem?" Viktoriya pursed her lips. "You boys can't handle a little heat?"

"A little heat ain't a problem," Jerome spat, "but a scorcher is!"

When he noticed the upset look on the Russian, the dancer frowned. "Sorry, the heat always puts me in a crappy mood.

"No problem," she said, shaking his hand, "what's your problem?" She turned to Xavier.

"Are you kidding?" Xavier gasped for air. "I just climbed halfway up a pyramid, fell down, and then climbed it all the way to the top!"

He put his arm around Jerome. "So, Malcolm X, any idea of how to get down quickly?"

Jerome glared at the clueless teen. "Yeah, I do."

He lifted up Xavier over his head, causing him to shout in protest. He then tossed him down a couple of blocks, and Xavier started to tumble down again.

"NOT AGAIN!" Xavier screamed.

"Ha!" Georgie laughed as she watched him, fall; she had been the next to arrive.

Zane and Daniel were the next to get up.

"Where's Xavier?" the fighter asked. "Wasn't he just up here?"

"Oh, he went to the bottom," Jerome said, snickering; Viktoriya was too.

Deylanie arrived, carrying an unconcious Aidan.

"I bent down and he fainted," she explained, "I have no idea why."

"Yeah, it's a mystery," Zane said, not taking his eyes off her chest.

Aidan then woke up. He turned to Daniel and smiled. "Dude, I had the best dream." He turned around to see he was in Deylanie's arms. "It's real!" he grinned.

The party girl let him down. "So, did I die on the way down, because I feel like I'm looking at an angel right now?"

Deylanie blushed and began to walk down, and Aidan smacked his forehead.

"My lines are so freakin' stupid," he said to Daniel.

"You kidding me?" Daniel grinned. "She's loving it!"

"You can tell?" Aidan asked.

Daniel nodded. "I have three older sisters and two little ones. Believe me, I know what they look for."

"Did you learn fighting to protect them from jerks?" Aidan teased him.

"That's part of it," Daniel smiled.

The two boys walked down the pyramid with the others, continuing to talk with each other.

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Bottom of the Pyramid)**

Chris yawned as the intern refilled his lemonade. "Can't I get better service out here?" he whined. "Where's my lobster dinner?"

Another intern was walking by when Chris stopped him. "You! Ryan, got get me a fresh lobster!"

"Sir, my name is Greg," he corrected, "and I don't think lobsters are indigenous to Egypt."

"Did I ask if they were domestic?" Chris glared at him.

"I said indigenous, but," the intern began.

"NOW, Calvin!" Chris ordered him.

Right after he said that three people came barreling down pyramid: Xavier, Aidan, and Daniel. Xavier was the first to reach the bottom, due to his accidental lead. Aidan decided nice enough to help him up.

As the political advocate dusted himself off, Chris McLean chuckled as he stood up with his megaphone. "Attention, everyone who can hear me," he announced, "we have our first winners: Xavier, Daniel, and Aidan!"

Daniel nudged Aidan. "Check it out, dude. Deylanie is coming down next. Looks like we'll be on the same team as her."

"Sweet," Aidan grinned.

Then, as if the universe wanted Aidan to have a really bad day, Holly and Emma came running out of the pyramid. They crossed the finish line well before Deylanie could.

"**/Censored/**," Aidan muttered.

"Congratulations," Chris shouted, clapping, "our next two members of team one are Holly and Emma!"

"She could still make it," Daniel tried to reassure his friend.

The universe really seemed to hate Aidan today, because Jerome came running down the pyramid as fast as he could.

He crossed the finish line before Aidan could stop him. "Double **/censored**," Aidan snapped.

"We have our last member of team one!" Chris announced. "That means Team One is: Aidan, Xavier, Daniel, Holly, Emma, and Jerome!"

The six cheered and shared high fives with one another.

"Go stand on the gold mat with a 'one'," he ordered. They did as told.

Deylanie and Viktoriya skipped down the pyramid, coming down at the same time. They crossed at the exact same time, too.

"Congratulations to our party girl and Russian girl!" Chris screamed into his megaphone. "Our first two members of Team Two are Deylanie and Viktoriya!"

"Are you kidding me?" Aidan whispered to Daniel.

Shaylie and Lucien walked out of the pyramid casually, as if they had not just almost been decapitated. The female athlete walked over to Chris and grabbed his glass, then throwing it in his face.

"Hey!" Chris whined.

"That's for almost killing us!" she snapped.

"What would you have done if we died?" Lucien question.

Chris McLean shrugged. "I don't know, but this season would be about two episodes shorter."

He laughed when he saw the horrified looks on their faces. "Calm down, I'm kidding. Go stand with Deylanie and Viktoriya, you're on team two with them."

Xena, Aria, Walter, and Jamie next came running out of the pyramid with looks of horror on their face.

"Mummies are real!" Walter screamed. "Mummies are real!"

"I want my mother," Jamie whimpered, curled up in a ball.

"I didn't see this coming," Xena admitted, somehow even paler than normal.

"What the hell where those things?" Aria questioned.

The host was on the ground laughing. "Guys, those weren't real mummies!"

"Say what now?" Walter asked (earning a glare from Jamie for a sentence fragment).

"They were just interns messing with you guys," Chris explained.

Jamie threw his hands up in the air. "You're insane!"

"I already told you," Chris groaned, "my mother had me tested! Anyway, Walter, go stand with Team Two. You're the last member."

He nodded and walked over to his team mates; the group then walked over to a blue mat with a 'two' on it.

They obeyed and waited for further instruction.

"Now, we just need Zane and Georgie, then we can-" Chris began.

In an eerie coincidence, the two aforementioned contestants ran down the pyramid as fast as they could.

"Did we win?" Zane asked.

Chris shrugged. "Your reward is being on Team Three with Georgie, Jamie, Xena, and Aria. Go stand with them on the red 'three'."

The five of them walked over to the mat, and Georgie frowned. "It's more of a girly pink," she said.

"It was whatever we could find," Chris admitted.

"Wait," Aidan said, "so this season there are three teams?"

"Yup," Chris winked, "good job, Captain Obvious! "

Aidan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Now it's time for you guys to name your teams," the host said, snapping his fingers. "I'll give you all a few minutes to think of a name for your team. Discuss among yourselves!"

* * *

**(Several minutes later...)**

Team One was having a difficult time choosing their team name. Each of them had drastically different ideas.

"We should be called after one of the greatest presidents of all time: Team Regan!" Xavier said.

"That's dumb," Aidan dismissed the idea, "we need something cool, like Team Cool!"

Emma shook her head. "What we need is something intimidating. Team Bears."

"How is that intimidating?" Xavier asked.

"Would you be intimidated if a bear was in your house?" Emma pointed out.

"Good point."

Holly thought for a moment. "Our team name should be quirky: Team Marvel or Team Firefly!" **[2]**

"Our team name is not going to be a minor character from _The Hunger Games_ or an insect," Xavier rolled his eyes.

The nerd smacked her head.

"Team WWE!" Daniel shouted.

"How about Team X!" Jerome suggested.

Everyone was shouting at once until Aidan finally said, "What about Team Incredible?"

They all seemed satisfied enough with that.

"We want to be called Team Incredible, Chris!" Jerome said.

Chris grinned. "Okay, you guys are Team Incredible Chris!"

Jerome frowned. "When I said 'Chris', I was talking to you, that wasn't part of our name!"

"Too bad," the host winked.

Over by the second group, nobody seemed to be pitching in ideas. Most of them could care less what their name was.

"Are you guys cool with Team Einstein?" Walter asked.

"Sure," Deylanie said, "but who is it named after?"

Walter looked at her as if she had said the worst thing in the world.

"Our name will be Team Einstien," Lucien said, holding Walter back before he could attack the ignorant girl.

"Excellent," Chris nodded, then he turned to the third group. "And you guys?"

"Team Equality," Jamie said, "because of the differences in each other, we will accept them and treat them like our equals."

Xavier laughed at them, much to their annoyance.

"Okay people," Chris declared, "it's time for the next part, which will be a trek to and then across the Nile! And anyone who makes a pun about the river's name is so going to be eliminated on the spot. Trust me, I'm sick to death of those jokes."

Aidan had to use every bit of strength he had to _not_ make the pun.

Now we have a special item for each of the contestants arriving," Chris said, "and it will benefit you on your trip to the Nile, and across it. Or maybe it'll be a real disadvantage."

He walked over to Chef Hatchet, and snapped his fingers. The scary man rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. A few interns came out, two of them leading an old camel on a leash, and one almost with a goat.

"Team Equality was in last place, so they get the camel," Chris said, as the interns led the camel over to the team mentioned.

"That's not fair!" Xavier protested. "We get here first, so we should get the best prize!"

Chris ignored him and turned to Team Einstien.

"... You guys get the goat."

None of them responded

"You wound me with your ungratefulness," Chris said. "And finally, Team Incredible Chris, you get this."

He held up a stick, and threw it at the team. Xavier caught it, and scoffed, "This just may be the greatest prize ever," he said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Aidan balked. "A stick?"

Chris shoved the extrovert out of the way. "This will be very interesting indeed," he mused, then glared at the intern. "Now get me my damn lobster dinner, before the race starts!"

He faced the audience. "See you next time on... Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Three/Episode One.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**[1]** - For those of you not in the New England area, Christie is the last name of New Jersey's governor. How Xavier got his number, we will never know.

**[2] - **Marvel refers to the comic book company; Firefly refers to the short-lived FOX television show.

* * *

**Current Location**: Egypt, Africa.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Jerome, Lucien, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Xena, Zane

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome.

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie, Lucien, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, Zane, Georgie.

...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews again, guys. About half of you did. That really makes my day. Really, it does.


	3. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**:The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song "I'll Make a Man Out of You", which is parodied in this chapter, belongs to Disney.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

Thank you all for the positive reviews! They mean so much to me. Also, there is **a poll on my profile **on who you think should win if your own character couldn't.

**Author's Note**: I will no longer be doing two parts for episodes, save for a few special occasions. I want to get these out as soon as possible. They will not rushed, however; that I assure you.

...

...

...

* * *

_Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)._

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

We were introduced to a whole new cast: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, Jamie, Jerome, Lucien, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Xena, and Zane.

Now, let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft...

Safety is our number one priority, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened at all times.

The plane has one exit... located here!

As we explore exotic destinations, take time familiarize yourself with the local architecture!

The world is our playground!

But remember, refusal to sing will lead to immediate disqualification.

When divided into teams, be sure to give your crew a catchy handle.

Upon arrival at our final destination, one lucky competitor will receive a parting gift to remember: One! Million! Dollars!

So stow that carry-on baggage and lock those tray tables in the upright position; we're taking off for one crazy ride...

Right here on Total... Drama... World Tour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends)._

* * *

Total Drama World Tour Theme Song

(Spotlights shine through various places in the plane: in suitcases, through seats, and other crazy places.)

(A raccoon is kicked from the jet's engine, and then from a suitcase, finishing with a clapboard clamping down, indicating the start of the episode.)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(The camera then rushes through the Total Drama Jumbo Jet's first class section, through the cockpit, past Chef Hatchet, while Chris McLean jumps out of the way.)

_You guys are on my mind_

(After flying out of the plane, over the CN Tower, the camera leans down and drops from the sky, passing by a familiar island and landing on a familiar lake.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see_

(Walter is underwater, examining the sea life. A large octopus grabs him with its tentacles and starts to strangle him. A unknown pair of hands reaches to grab the creature by its head. Walter looks up in amazement. Above the water, in a raft is Georgie, who is glaring at the octopus.)

_I wanna be famous_

(Daniel is on the other side of the raft and grins at Georgie as she mangles the octopus.)

_I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera then goes up to the sun, with a bright flash transitioning from this scene to the top of the Statue of Liberty, where Deylanie is helping a up Aidan onto a beam, smirking while doing so. Aidan is so embarrassed, he falls down. Deylanie goes wide eyed.)

_So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(Next to this, Jamie is writing in his journal. Standing over his shoulder is Xena, who is trying to read his journal. He notices and slams the journal shut, glaring at Xena.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way; __I'll get there one day_

(The camera transitions the scene to somewhere in the Arctic. Jerome, Aria, and Lucien are all running away from a rabid polar bear.)

_'Cause I wanna be famous_

(Holly and Emma are watching all of this in horror. When Holly looks away, Emma smirks deviously.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

(The scene transitions to Shaylie, who is in the ocean surfboarding. She switches to a tough pose. A shark rises from the water and prepares to eat her, but she is took quick. She grabs it by the nose and slaps it silly.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The scene transitions yet again, this time to a street in Paris. Xavier and Viktoriya are marching, glaring at each other. Zane is behind the two, standing still. He rolls his eyes in disgust.)

(They all duck just in time before the Total Drama Jumbo Jet swoops over their heads.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera cuts back to the top of the plane, where contestants, in a human pyramid, are singing the lyrics of the theme song and dancing. Xavier and Viktoriya, who are next to each other, glare. Georgie and Daniel smile at each other.)

(Then, in the cockpit, an annoyed Chef Hatchet turns the plane sharply, causing all the contestants to fall off.)

(The contestants all use parachutes and land safely on the ground. Notably, Aidan lands on top of Deylanie; the former is blushing madly. Xavier and Viktoriya are still glaring at each other.)

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Bottom of the Pyramids)**

The three teams were conversing with each other, trying to decide the best course of action. With not a map, compass, or clue to where the heck in Egypt they were among them, they all wondered how they were going to find the Nile.

Chris was of little help. His only instructions were that once the challenge started, they were to head to the Nile with the "reward" they had been given. He had given no directions, and he wasn't giving them any water or supplies.

Most of the teenagers were horrified at the thought of going across the desert with no map or water.

"We're done," Xavier smacked his forhead.

Aidan had different thoughts. "Come on, guys! We've got to stay positive!"

Daniel nodded in agreement. "At least we don't have to carry around an animal. Our prize can't run off."

"True," Holly thought.

Lucien seemed indifferent. "The challenges are only going to get harder. Today, we're climbing pyramids and crossing the Nile. Three weeks from now, we're scaling the Great Wall of China and bungee jumping from Big Ben."

Shaylie nudged him to be quiet. "Haven't you seen this show before? You'll give him ideas."

"This camel smells," Zane said, unamused.

"Hey, that camel was handpicked!" Chris defended the creature.

"From where, the garbage?"

"Don't question my methods."

Meanwhile, the Team Einstien was not having any luck with their animal. Walter tried to get the animal to respond to a chemical equation in the sand, but he was unsuccessful.

"Sit, boy, sit!"

The goat does nothing.

"Roll over!"

Again, there is no response from the goat.

"... Play dead?"

Lucien's attempts to get their prize (a goat) to listen to reason. He sighed deeply and turned to Viktoriya.

"Do you have any goats at home, comrade?" he asked her.

"You think just because I am European that I own farm animals?"

"... Do you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Viktoriya rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, by the Team Equality, Georgie poked her camel with her hand. "So, um," she began, "your a camel, huh? How's that working out for you?"

"Okay, contestants," Chris said, walking over to the side of the starting line. "Everyone gather up behind this starting line, and get ready to charge to the Nile!"

Aidan leaned over and whispered in Deylanie's ear, "I guess I'll see you in a _while_."

"DID I HEAR A PUN?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane shook his head, now with a clothes pin pinched on his nose. "I am already starting to regret signing up for this show."

* * *

**(Egypt, Africa; Bottom of the Pyramids)**

Team Incredible Chris were gathered up behind the line first, Holly clutching the stick. Team Einstein was next, Walter holding the goat in his arms. Team Equality was nowhere near, and desperately trying to drag the camel over.

"She won't budge," Aria wailed.

"She's like a donkey, or something to that effect," Jamie declared.

Georgie stomped her foot. "C'mon, camel! I'll... poke your humps again!"

Zane had to hold himself back to prevent laughing his arse off at _that_ one,

It took the strength of Chef Hatchet, the interns, and all of Team Einstein to pull the camel to the other side of the starting line. There, it stood there, looking like it was content with not moving another step.

"On your marks," Chris Maclean said, holding up a starting pistol, "get set... and GO!"

He fired off a round into the air. Suddenly, a pained cry of "QUACK!" startled everyone. A duck fell from the sky, clutching its wing in pain.

"Why is there a duck in Egypt?" Xavier wondered. "Stupid bird."

"So now you've got a problem with bird immigrants too?" Jerome raised a brow.

"Wow, that was a good shot," Chris said as the duck hopped around in pain, quacking in agony and nursing its burnt wing tips. "Especially since I wasn't looking."

"PETA is going to be pissed," Aidan chuckled.

Deylanie was confused. "Why is bread going to get mad?"

Walter and the goat looked at each with pained looks on their face. Both of them smacked their foreheads.

"I'm messing with you," Deylanie laughed, patting Walter on the back.

Chris seemed very annoyed. "Guys, I fired that gun like two minutes ago. Start running now, or you sing right now! In fact..."

_DING! DING!_

The three teams ran into the desert as fast as they could.

* * *

I Will Make a Team Out of You

Parody of Disney's "I'll Make a Man Out of You"

**Zane**: Let's get down to business

To defeat Team Chris

Did they send me weaklings

How can I deal with this?

**Xavier**: You're the weakest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet, before we're through

**Viktoriya**: Somehow I'll make a team out of you

Fast as a deer

It's the power within

Once you find your knack, we are sure to win!

**Zane, Xavier, and Viktoriya**: You're a grand old bunch,

Come on guys!

And you all know it's true

I cannot make a team out of you

**Walter**: I feel as though I'm near my death

**Georgie**: Say goodbye to those who feared me

**Aidan and Holly**: Boy, were we fools for signing up

**Jamie**: Zane is keeping us in line

**Aria**: I hope they don't see through me

**Deylanie**: Oh my God, this camel really smells

**Jerome, Lucien, and Daniel**: Be a team

**Zane**: You must be quick as a cheetah

**Emma, Shaylie, and Xena**: Be a team

**Xavier**: With all the force of Hurricane Sandy

**Guys**: Be a team

**Viktoriya**: With all the force of a raging gamer

**All**: Mysterious as Chris McLean's secret room

**Zane**: Time is running out guys

Till Team Chris arrives

Follow what I say

For the love of God

**Xavier**: We're not suited for

The game anymore

So pack your bags, we're going home

**Viktoriya: **How could I make a team out of you?

**All**: Be a team.

**Zane**: You must quick as a cheetah

**All**: Be a team.

**Xavier**: With all the force Hurricane Irene.

**All**: Be a team.

**Xavier**: With all the strength of a raging gamer

Mysterious as Chris Maclean's secret room

**All**: Be a team.

**Guys**: We must quick as a cheetah

**All: **Be a team.

**Girls**: With all the force of Hurricane Irene

**All**: Be a team.

**Jamie**: With all the strength of a raging gamer

**All:** Mysterious as Chris MacLean's secret room

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Desert)**

Team Incredible Chris were having a fairly easy time navigating their way through the desert, despite their lack of experience in the desert. Most of them were distraught with the thought of her collapsing from heat stroke; Aidan however, remained positive.

"I think we're almost there, guys," he urged them, pumping his fists in the air.

"Shut up," Xavier blankly replied.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan had a sad look on his face. "There's a couple people back home that are like Xavier; they think they know everything, negative attitude, shove their beliefs down your throat. If I don't feel the same way as you, then sorry, we disagree. But now he's the self-proclaimed team leader? Uh, not happening!"

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Desert)**

Team Einstein were not having as an easy time as their rivals were. Walter had accidentally let the goat down, and it ran ten feet away. By the time he had caught up with it, he goat had ran away again.

Now this had gone on for about fifteen minutes.

"Maybe he's trying to lead us somewhere," Lucien suggested.

"Or he's leading us astray," Shaylie pointed out.

"I have a little more faith in a goats than you, I guess," the DJ replied coldly.

"I guess."

Viktoriya gasped. "Of course!"

Her team mates looked at her like she had two heads. "What are you talking about?" Lucien asked her.

"My goats at home got lost once," she explained, "so I went out looking for them. After an hour and a half, I found them. They started running again, so I chased after them. The animal led me to a large lake and started drinking from it."

"Meaning?" Deylanie began.

"The goat may be doing the same! Chris said we had to reach the Nile!" Vikyotiya exclaimed.

"Well, what are we sitting waiting around for? Let's go!" Shaylie shouted, and then she joined Walter in chasing after the goat.

* * *

Team Equality were getting along far better with each other than the other two teams were. Their only current disadvantage was their prize, which had found itself a nice sunny spot and was determined to stay put.

"Come on, you dumb animal," Zane barked at it, "move for the love of God!"

"What it will respond kindly to is love," Jamie narrowed his eyes.

He turned to the camel and smiled at it. The aspiring writer pet the camel's hump and said softly, "Hey, buddy. I know, you're tired. Tell you what, if you lead us to water, then I promise, you can rest as much as you want. Is that a deal?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Please that will never-"

He was shut up when the camel stood up, allowing the team to get on its hump.

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered.

Xena and Aria climbed up to the first hump; due to their sizes, there was enough room for both of them. Georgie and Jamie got on the second one, leaving Zane to hang off the side.

"I swear, if this thing farts in my face," Zane shook his fist.

"You'll toughen up and not cost us the challenge," Georgie ordered him. "Got that?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Back over with Team Incredible Chris, Aidan was desperate to keep Jerome from tearing off Xavier's head. He was successful, because the Republican still had all of his limbs attached, but Aidan could not stop the bickering.

"When I said that, I was joking!"

"That's the third time you've made a racist joke today! I keep telling you to stop!"

"It's a _joke_!"

"Well, I ain't laughing!"

Jerome grabbed the stick out of Holly's hand and threw it as hard as he could at Xavier's head.

"Ow!"

Xavier was about to pick it up and throw it right back at the dancer, when he noticed something. He gasped and picked up the stick quickly.

"It's a divining rod!" he exclaimed.

"A what?" Emma asked him.

"A diving rod can help us find water," Aidan explained to her.

"Well, _that's_ useful!" Holly grinned.

Jerome turned to Xavier, "Dude, you have to lead us in the right direction with that! Can you do it?"

He thought for a moment and tapped his chin. "Of course!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Xavier sat with his hands folded. "I was genuine, of course. I wasn't about to throw the challenge for some petty feud. Especially not to just teach _Jerome_ a lesson."

* * *

******(Somewhere in the Desert)**

When Team Einstein approached the shore, none of them could see any boats on the shore, but they could see Chris McLean in a reclining chair, sipping from a cold drink. Walter called out to him. "Hey, Chris buddy! Where are the boats?"

Chris rolled his eyes, then pulled a megaphone out from behind the chair. Turning the volume all the way up, he shouted into it.

"YOU HAVE TO BUILD THEM! THIS SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS INVENTING!" he shouted.

The force of the voice was so powerful that the contestants felt wind and sound waves blowing their hair back; Walter had to hold onto the panicking goat. "YOU ARE TO CARRY YOUR SPECIAL ITEM ACROSS THE NILE WITH YOU. AND WATCH OUT FOR CROCODILES IN THE NILE. THANK YOU."

When his team turned to him, Walter held up his hands. "I may be an inventor, but I know nothing about building boats."

"I don't think any of us know how to weave a but anyway," Viktoriya held up a reeds.

"Hold on, guys..."

Shaylie pointed to a large palm tree behind them.

"Why is there a palm tree in the middle of the desert?" Walter asked aloud.

"GEOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION IS FOR NERDS!" Chris replied over the megaphone.

"Smart nerds," Walter added in.

"BUT STILL NERDS!"

"Alright, who used a sentence fragment?" a voice said.

Said voice belonged to Jamie, who had just arrived with his team. The five of the hopped down from their camel, and Jamie patted him on the back.

"Good boy," he said.

"We have to make a boat to get across," Lucien informed them, "use whatever you can find."

Shaylie slapped his arm, "Don't tell them what to do."

"I was just being nice," Lucien rubbed his bruised arm.

"What's more important? Winning for being nice?" she asked him.

"Being nice," Lucien said almost instantly, "I could really care less if we win this challenge or not."

"Well, if we lose, _you'll_ be going home," Shaylie warned him.

"Fine, let's get started then," Lucien said as he grabbed the tree.

Walter groaned. "How are we going to get this down?"

Xena gasped. "Aria, give me your knife."

Reluctantly, she handed her the knife, and she tossed it to the other team, much to the anger of Zane and Georgie.

"What the hell, weird girl?" Zane yelled. "We could have used that, why did you give it to them?"

"I was being nice," Xena squeaked.

"Screw being nice," Zane shouted.

Georgie grinned, "Yeah, _screw _it," she slapped Xena's butt, making her gasp.

"Please don't do that," she asked her politely.

The tough girl shrugged. "Whatever you said, sweetheart."

Finally, Team Incredible Chris had arrived; Xavier was still holding the stick.

"Crap, we're the last ones here!" he snapped.

"Build a boat to get to the second finish line," Lucien said, not caring what Shaylie would do to him.

Nevertheless, Shaylie kicked him in the leg.

After about ten minutes, Team Einstein had cut down and hollowed out their palm tree. Walter tossed the knife back to Aria, who was very annoyed at Xena.

"Why would you do that?" she groaned. "Now they're going to win."

"Not necessarily," Xena explained, "I already finished our boat." She pointed to a boat made out of reeds.

"Nice job, weird girl!" Zane clapped, grinning.

Only Team Incredible Chris needed to make their boat. Aidan suddenly had an idea.

"We only have a stick," he said, "and I don't think we have to make a boat, right?"

"CORRECT!" Chris shouted.

"So, let's just swim there, _with_ the stick," Aidan finished.

Jerome slapped him on the back. "You, my friend, are a genius." He turned to his team mates. "Let's go, guys!"

Emma's eyes went wide, "Wait a sec, guys. My hair-"

"GO!"

Chris blew the air horn again now that everyone had their mode of transportation ready; tree, boat, and swimming.

As the three teams started to row across the river, racing for the other side, Chris McLean called out to them (he would have used his megaphone, but Chef had enough of being deafened and hid it). "Attention, contestants," the host declared, "I hope you were all aware of the crocodiles in the Nile?"

"Of course," said Walter.

"What what what?" Jamie exclaimed, holding the camel close to him.

"Eeek, big and bad reptiles?" Deylanie cried out, looking at Aidan, terrified.

Chris McKean laughed at their fear, then held up a small, noise making device. "See this? This device here emits a sound that drives crocodiles absolutely crazy. If I play it, the crocodiles will go into a frenzy!"

"He wouldn't," Xena whimpered.

"He shouldn't," Daniel declared.

"Oh he will," Georgie groaned as she face-palmed.

Chris smirked, and shouted out to them again. "All I want is to see your teams fight amongst each other. Get the drama going, and I won't call out the crocodiles."

"That's it?" Jerome smirked. He grabbed Xavier and pushed him towards the crocodiles.

"What the hell, man?" the conservative yelled. "Let me go!"

Chris shook his head. "Not good enough." He pressed the button, despite everyone's protests; and then "Baby" by Justin Bieber played. The crocodiles, even those deep underwater, all started to react. Eyes twitched, large mouths snarled, and scales tilted with fury.

Zane was reacting ever worse. "Good lord," he shouted, covering his ears, "make it stop!"

The teams started to fight the angry crocodiles, and Team Equality's boat was munched at several times, breaking it in pieces.

"Hey," Aidan said to his team mates, "they don't notice us. They're going after the boats!

His team cheered loudly (although Emma's cheers were muffled by her wet hair). Their cheers were _too_ loud, and the crocodiles notices and began to swim after them.

"Oh crap!" Jerome yelled.

"Oh no!" Xavier whimpered.

"Oh God!" Aidan shouted

"Oh **/censored/**," Daniel cursed.

"Oh damn it!" Holly whispered.

"MMPH!" Emma squeaked.

Eventually, all of the teams managed to reach the shore. Team Incredible Chris arrived first, followed by Team Einstein. Team Equality had arrived last.

"This wouldn't have happened," Zane narrowed his eyes at Xena, "if you hadn't given them Aria's knife!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan was soaking wet. "This is only our first day here, and I have to say. Today was the-"

...

Aria was wide-eyed. "Most exciting!"

...

Daniel was shivering. "Life altering!"

...

Deylanie winked at the camera. "Hottest!"

...

Emma was still soaking wet, her hair covering her face. "Mmph!"

...

Georgie grinned. "Wildest."

...

Holly sniffled. "Craziest!"

...

Jamie was writing down in a notebook. "Journal entry worthy!"

...

Jerome cleaned off his glasses. "Interesting..."

...

Lucien was covered in water. "Strangest..."

...

Shaylie shook water out of her ear. "Weirdest..."

...

Viktoriya grinned. "Blood pumping..."

...

Walter was fiddling with a gadget. "Craziest... Wait did someone say that yet?"

...

Xavier threw his hands up in the air. "Unforgivable!"

...

Xena shook her head. "Predictable..."

...

Zane glared at the camera. "Worst..."

...

Aidan was back in the confessional, still soaking wet. "... Days of my life, and this is only day one of the show!" There is a knock at the door. "I'll be out in a minute, Aria!" He faced the camera. "I don't know why Chris is making us go in alphabetical order."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame.)**

Chris McLean looked very excited at the voting ceremony. He stood behind the tropical-themed podium, looking over at Team Equality. Most of them looked upset, especially Xena and Jamie, but Zane looked furious Chris stood nearby the door, holding a parachute and grinning wildly.

"Team Equality, you came in last and lost the race," Chris shook his head, "so it's vote time! In the loser class bathroom, you'll find five passports."

"Unless Xena gave them to the other team," Zane barked.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Stamp the passport of the team member you want to send home," Chris explained, "got it?"

Jamie looked at Chris oddly. "We voted before we came here, though."

"We're going to edit it properly, okay?" Chris whined. "So just play along."

The grammar nazi rolled his eyes and motioned the host to continue his speech.

"Who's ever staying in the game will get in-flight snack," Chris said, then sniffing the bag of barf-covered peanuts (much to Jamie's disgust), "mmm, barf. The following players are safe...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Georgie!"

The athletic girl caught her snack and gagged.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jamie!"

Jamie cheered and just missed catching his bag. He shrugged. "I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aria!"

She sighed silently and caught her bag; she took one look at them and turned green.

"And, the last bag of peanuts," Chris grinned, "goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Zane looked fairly confident and Xena looked very worried. The former glared viciously at the latter.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Zane!"

The tough guy smirked as he caught his symbol of safety. "In your face," he mouthed.

"I knew it was going to happen," Xena sighed, "I knew who you all were going to vote for."

"You've got five seconds to put this on," Chris instructed, holding up a parachute, "our the Drop of Shame will become the Drop of _Pain_."

Xena sighed and strapped it on, then she took one last look at her team mates.

"Any final words?" Chris asked her.

"Yes," she nodded, "two people here have evil intentions. It's-"

She was cut off when Chris pushed her out quickly. He turned to see Jamie and Aria looking at him, horrified.

"What?" he asked innocently. "She was going to give out spoilers."

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane held up Xena's passport. "Weird girl has to go. Not only is she _weird_, but she cost us the challenge!" He furiously stamped her passport.

...

Aria sighed. "I like Xena, but she might tell the others my... secret," she held up her knife and stamped Xena's passport with it. "Sorry."

...

Georgie shrugged. "Zane may be a total jerk, but he _is_ cuter than Xena, and physically stronger, so..." She stamped her passport.

...

Jamie smiled. "I had a good day. Everyone on my team is so nice, except Zane... kind of. But's he's kind of cute... I mean, cool!" He nervously stamped a passport; little does he know it is Xena's.

...

Xena shakes her head. "I already know they are all voting for me, so what does it matter who I vote for?" She stamped Zane's passport and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chris, dressed in his flight suit and pilot's hat, was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"That wraps up our second episode and our first elimination nicely!" he grinned as he looked at the co-pilot

Chef Hatchet shrugged. "Are you sure it was wise letting them vote of weird girl? She could have blackmailed some of the villains."

"It's too late for that, Chef," Chris dismissed his idea. He faced the camera. "Where will our next destination take us, and will Team Incredible Me win again? Find out next time on an all new episode of...

"Total... Drama..." his voice changed to a sing-song tone. "Woooorld Toooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Three/Episode Two.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Japan!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Jerome, Lucien, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome.

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie, Lucien, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena _(Eliminated)_, Zane, Georgie.

...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry to the creator of Xena and everyone who liked her. I would also like to thank everyone for the positive reviews of Aidan and Xavier; the latter has a LOT more reviews, but Aidan does too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It came out quicker because I stayed home from school today: I'm sick.

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	4. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**:The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" belongs to Mariah Carey.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

Thank you all for the positive reviews, once again! It seems that the fan favorites are Xavier, Walter, and Viktoriya. But don't tell me how good the inventor and Russian are, tell their creators!

Most of you seemed shocked by Xena's elimination. I thought I made it kind of obvious, but I guess I'm just that good. :D

I received an anonymous review that he/she was so offended with Xavier, that they would stop reading... upsetting, but understandable. The character was _supposed_ to be an exaggeration. Thoughts on me being too much with him?

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank **Jamie am I** for giving me various tips on spelling and grammar, as well as helping me with the song in this chapter. Make sure to give him a thanks, too!

...

...

...

* * *

_Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)._

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Egypt - land of pyramids, land of hot, land of sweaty.

Our contestants had loads of fun on the run in the sun.

And they still managed to find time to...

Run after goats...

Punch each other...

Swim in the Nile...

Chat with a camel...

Fight of hungry crocodiles...

And shoot a duck... Oh wait, that was me.

Showing style on the Nile, Team Incredible Me managed to pull out a win and they are now enjoying first class!

Team Equality now has an equal number of team mates after they sent Xena home for knowing a little too much...

Which is good! We can't have any mind readers on the show, they'd cause too much trouble.

This week, who's going to sing? Who's going to dance? Who's going to sell out their friends for a chance at one million dollars?

Welcome to Total... Drama... Woooorld Tooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends)._

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Xavier was relaxing on a table getting a back massage. He let out a deep sigh as the masseuse rubbed his sore sides. It had been a _long_ night in first class for him; he had had a gormet dinner, watched a little television, and now _this_.

"A little more to the left," he ordered her.

Jerome was still sleeping in his seat, snoring loudly. Xavier picked up his shoe and threw it at him. He did not wake up. Xavier shrugged and went on back to his massage.

On the other side of the room, Aidan and Daniel were having a conversation.

"Wait," Aidan asked, very interested, "so you had him in a headlock, he tried to kick you, and you body slammed him?"

Daniel nodded, grinning wildly. "Sure did."

"I guess you have a lot of courage and strength."

"Hell yeah!"

Aidan sighed, then rested his face on his hand. "I wish I had enough courage and strength to talk to Deylanie."

The fighter put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Tell you what, dude. How about we head to economy and I'll help you out? It'll give me a chance to stretch my legs anyway."

"Sounds good."

Both boys got up and headed for the door that led to the economy section. They passed Emma and Holly, who were getting their nails done.

"I am so enjoying first class," Holly smiled.

"Me too," Emma agreed "I haven't been on it in years."

"You've been in it before?"

Emma nodded. "My dad would take me and my family to Italy every year."

A faint "my family and _I_" was heard, but Emma decided to ignore it.

"... And we would fly there - first class!"

"Was it anything like this?" Holly asked, intrigued.

"Kind of," Emma informed her, "but there were a lot of other people, so there wasn't as much room."

After a moment of silence, Emma looked Holly in the eye and spoke. "I need to ask you something important."

Holly nodded.

"Do you want to make it far in this game?"

Another nod of the head.

"Well, then I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

Emma took a deep breath. "I want to form an alliance with you... and Zane."

"Huh?"

"I already have a cross-team alliance with Zane," she continued, "but I also need someone on my team to help me when we have to vote."

"Are you kidding?" Holly laughed. "Of course I'll be in an alliance with you!"

Holly reached over and gave Emma a big hug, who looked just as excited to engage in it as Holly did.

Jerome suddenly woke up. He stretched and yawned a big yawn; he then went up to Xavier and slapped him in the back of the head.

The conservative cried out in pain and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude?" he asked angrily.

"That's for hitting me with a shoe before," he narrowed his eyes.

"I was joking," Xavier insisted.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Maybe Xavier _is_ joking and he just has a crappy sense of humor."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Many of those who lost the previous challenge were still asleep; Deylanie, Viktoriya, Zane, and Walter were the only ones awake.

To the surprise of many, Walter and Zane were actually talking with each other, despite their major differences in personality and that they were on different teams.

"So tell me again how you managed to get banned from the Science Expo for fifty years?" Zane asked, laughing.

"Okay, okay," Walter grinned, "so I'm trying my invention, the thing gets all smokey, the fire alarms go off, the sprinkler are everywhere. Next thing I know, this other guy's experiment explodes and half the gym is gone!"

"No way," Zane was cracking up.

Walter nodded. "I'm still serving detention for that one!"

Just then, Daniel and Aidan walked in; the latter was relieved to see that Deylanie was awake. Daniel then winked at Aidan and walked away.

"Hey," Aidan walked over to Deylanie, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, hon," she smiled at him, "just not enjoying economy class. How was first?"

"It's great, you should have come and joined us."

Deylanie touched his thigh. "I would have _loved _to."

* * *

Daniel is in a storage closet, talking into a walkie-talkie. The frequency was being transmitted to an ear-piece in Aidan's ear.

"Now tell her that you hope you lose the next challenge so you can spend the night with her," he whispers.

* * *

Back in economy, Aidan repeats exactly what Daniel said. "I hope I lose the next challenge so I can spend the night with you."

Deylanie blushed. "It would be my _pleasure_," she winked at pleasure.

* * *

"Ask her to sit with you in the cafeteria for breakfast," Daniel instructed.

* * *

"Do you want to go sit with me for breakfast?" Aidan asked her.

"I would love-" Deylanie began, but she was cut off by Aidan screaming.

"NO!" he yelled. "BAD RAT!"

* * *

Inside the broom closet, Daniel was wrestling with a small rodent, who was desperately trying to get the cheese sandwich from Daniel's hand.

"This is my sandwich!" he barked at it.

* * *

"This is my sandwich!" Aidan shouted.

The extrovert then felt his earpiece vibrate, meaning it shut off. He frowned, and looked at Deylanie with hope.

"You're funny," she giggled. Then she went to go sit down.

Seconds later, Daniel comes into economy class with scratches and bite marks all over his face and body. His shirt was torn and his snap back was bent.

"What happened back there?" Aidan whined at him.

"A rat attacked me," Daniel said flatly, "how'd it go with Deylanie?"

"She thinks I was hilarious," Aidan smiled.

"Good! See, would I let you down?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

All of the contestants had gathered in the cafeteria of the jet, making small talk. The conversations always seemed to drift back to wondering what destination the plane would take them to next. Everyone had their own thoughts.

"I hope we go to Greece," Shaylie said, "they had the first Olympics there."

Georgie nodded. "You know they used to have those totally naked, right? Totally hot."

Everyone gave her a weird look (except for Deylanie, who was grinning wildly).

"I hope it's Australia," Daniel said, hoping to change the subject. "I've always wanted to go inside a kangaroo's pouch."

Lucien thought for a moment. "I want to go to Japan. It's the technological capital of the world! They have great music, too!"

Chris McLean walked in. "Well, congratulations, Lucien, you just ruined the surprise!"

"We're going to Japan?"

"Yes, but I was talking about that little fact you just told," Chris crossed his arms, "I wanted to impress everyone with my knowledge of Japan!"

"Did you google it?"

"... Shut up!"

Chef Hatchet entered the room in a ninja outfit. He was holding katanas in one hand and a plate of sushi in another. He sliced the sushi with his katana, impressing the majority of the contestants.

"I'm just surprised you didn't make him dress like a Japanese school girl," Xavier chuckled.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Chef barked.

Viktoriya paused for a moment. "Chef, wait, if you and Chris are both here, who is flying the plane?"

Chef paused, then his eyes widened in terror, and he sprinted back to the cockpit. The passengers were all terrified until they heard Chef's voice. "I'm back. It's all cool."

Everyone let out sighs of relief.

"So, Japan?" Aria asked.

Deylanie walked over to Aidan and grinned. "We could go out for sushi together," she suggested. "Have you ever had it? Says it is the second-most heavenly thing to have on your lips."

"Oh really?" Aidan asked, happy how close Deylanie was to him. "And the first most thing would be?"

"Someone else's lips, of course."

That was it for poor Aidan. He sat down on the bench and crossed his legs, looking away from Deylanie.

"So, Japan?" he asked quickly.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed, glad that the attention was back to him. "If you would all follow me to the Drop of Shame?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

The remaining fifteen contestants were gathered by the area of elimination, eagerly awaiting their next challenge.

"So," Jamie asked, "when are we going to land?"

"As soon as you guys get off," Chris grinned. He hopped over to a podium and pulled a lever. Everyone went wide-eyed.

The floor collapsed beneath them. All of the contestants were sucked out of the plane, screaming and flailing, trying to grip something to avoid this fate but no one was strong enough, not even Georgie or Daniel.

Meanwhile above, Chris could barely hold his laughter.

"We're gonna die," Jamie was factually shrieking. "Gonna die from falling to our deaths and impacting on the surface! Mommy!"

Aidan was looking above. "Lord, if you let us live, I promise I will put money in the collection every Sunday!"

"Walter," Shaylie snapped, "do something!"

"What could I do?" Walter cried, very confused.

"Build something to get us out of this, duh!":

"Okay, I'll just conjure some tools out of mid air!"

"That's all I ask!"

"This is the end," Zane wailed. "We're all gonna die from this..."

_DING DING!_

Everyone was silent, stunned at what they had just heard.

"SERIOUSLY?" Emma shouted. "I MEAN, SERIOUSLY?!"

"SING AND I MIGHT THINK ABOUT SAVING YOUR MUSICAL BUTTS," Chris screamed through a megaphone, "MAYBE YOU'LL TRY HARDER THIS TIME!"

* * *

All We Want From Chris Are Some 'Chutes

Parody of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey

**Zane**: I-I-I don't think it's asking too much

To ensure that we don't die

I just think that this show's ratings

Would be sure to take a dive

Please just listen to us, Chris

All we're asking for is this:

**Aidan**: It would be a hoot

If you gave us a damn

Parachu-u-ute

**Deylanie**: I just want a nice, soft landing

To guarantee that no one dies

(And I) Think that I just saw my own life

Flashing right before my eyes

**Holly: **I don't want to keep on falling

Crash and burn upon my face

**Emma**: Chris, you'd really make us happy

By tossing parachutes our way!

Chris, c'mon, and help us out

**Xavier**: Or my lawyers will flush you out

It would be a hoot

If you gave us a damn parachute

'Chute, baby

**Lucien**: Now we're falling even faster

And the ground is growing near

**Jerome**: (And I) Only hope that Chris will give us

All some proper landing gear

Give us something for survival:

**Walter**: A way to defy Newton's laws!

Please, oh please, just help us out, man!

You'd be a regular Santa Claus!

**Jamie**: A Firebolt, a Cleansweep Five

Whatever gets us out alive!

Anything will do!

**Vicktoriya**: But Chris, we'd really love to get some parachutes!

**All**: 'Chutes, baby!

**Aria**: Getting really close now

And still no 'chutes in sight

And it seems our futures

Aren't looking bright

'Cause Chris McLean's withholding

Some parachutes unfolding!

**Georgie**: Chrissy, won't you give us the parachutes we need?

Won't you please grant salvation for me?

**Daniel**: We don't want a lot this season

This is all we're hoping for:

I just want to live to see the

Sun come up tomorrow morn!

**Shaylie**: Please, just throw us all a bone

Don't let us fall on our own!

Make our wish come true

Baby, all we want from Chris are

Some 'chuuuuuutes!

**All****: **'Chutes! (Yeah, yeah!)

All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!)

All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!)

All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!)

All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!)

* * *

"That was actually fun," Jamie smiled.

Zane opened his mouth, but then they landed. Luckily, against all odds, and we're seriously talking like lottery winning odds, they landed in a gigantic bowl of rice that was set up as a public advertisement.

The fifteen free-falling teenagers landed safely in the bowl, the rice cushioning their very long and dramatic fall. Chef Hatchet, screaming, plummeted to the side of the bowl and smashed into the ground.

"What happened, Chef?" Jamie cried.

Chef Hatchet shook the rice off of his jacket. "That crazy demon known as Chris shoved me out too!"

"He's a madman!" shouted Zane, as he dusted off his jeans.

"Again, why did we sign up for this show?" Holly asked Aidan, who was upside down in the rice.

Viktoriya rose from the rice, gasping for air. "I am going to kill that tiny man!"

"Count me in, sister!" Jerome punched the palm of his hand.

Aria turned to Chef. "Is he always this insane with the contestants?"

"Really, did none of you watch this show beforehand?" the cook shook his head in confusion.

"If I had, then I probably wouldn't have signed up," Xavier muttered.

* * *

**(City Streets, Japan)**

The cast was walking through the city; then they found themselves swarmed by the civilians, getting pictures with their cell phones and cameras. Deylanie tried to put them off so she could make her way through, but she found herself loving the fame and cameras surrounding her. Soon she was striking all kinds of poses.

"I practiced this at home," she explained to Aidan as she struck a sexy pose of sticking out her chest and butt while winking at the cameras, "because I, like, knew I would be famous one day, and I wanted to be ready."

"No argument here," Aidan said, smiling. He was unable to take his eyes off her, much to the annoyance of some Japanese older women, who were begging him to pose for a photo.

"Why are all the older ones going after me?" Aidan whispered to Lucien, who was signing an autograph for a family.

Lucien finished signing his name and waved to the family; he turned to Aidan and shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's hilarious," he laughed as a woman in her forties ogled the extrovert.

"I can field that one," Chris popped up, "you apparently resemble one of their ancient rulers, Tokugawa Ieyasu."

He pointed to a large building, which had a statue of said ruler. He indeed did resemble Aidan; features and all.

"... Cool?" Aidan was unsure whether he should be flattered or not.

Chris poked Lucien in the chest. "Ha! See? I know a more interesting fact than you!"

Lucien grinned. "The Edo period was period between 1603 and 1868 in Japan."

"... Damn it!"

A lot of young Japanese girls were swarming Zane and Daniel, giggling and squeezing their arms. Both boys were enjoying it, but mostly Zane.

"That's right, ladies," he grinned, "feel my biceps."

"Try and be a little more modest, dude," Daniel whispered to him, "ladies love modesty."

"And why does it matter? They can't understand us."

"What's up with this?" Emma asked Chris as she tried to pose modestly. "Are we really that famous already?"

"Sure are," Chris said, grinning. "Total Drama is a huge hit in Japan! They already like you guys more than the original cast."

"Hey, should we get going to the challenge place?" Georgie asked as she fended off two men with cameras.

"Fine, Japanese party pooper!"

* * *

**(Japan, Film Studio)**

It took a long while to finally get to where Chris was trying to lead them, because the host did not bother to get a map. Also, Deylanie and Zane became preoccupied when a bus of teenagers headed to school passed them; they had all begged the bus driver to stop to let them get autographs.

Finally, they managed to reach what looked like a warehouse. "Final fourteen, who is ready for the next challenge?"

Aidan did a quick head count. "Fourteen? Don't you mean fifteen?"

"Oh... right," Chris frowned, "whatever, numbers aren't my thing. At the beginning of the season, I said there would be eighteen of you. My bad." **[1]**

"Can we please get on with the challenge?" Georgie complained.

"Fine," Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, your first challenge is inside a Japanese game show studio. Bow down before...

"Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!"

Walter and Lucien let out cries out delight. "I love Japanese game shows!" the inventor exclaimed, cheering.

"My favorite is Tentacle Mega Escape: Find Suki Utzi!" Lucien nodded. "My favorite part is when you have to shoot the man with the dog bone using a..."

"Plastic noodle!" Walter finished. "Excellent!"

The boys' reminiscent of their favorite shows was interrupted by Chris McLean banging a gong.

"Oh look, my own person 'Geek Gong'," he grinned, "I'm going to need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls. Then, your team mates are going to beat you around the game board, scoring points by bouncing you off bumpers and buttons. The team with the most points wins."

All of the contestants nodded, satisfied. This seemed easy enough.

However, Chris was not done. "And I have a special local surprise for each of you to share your little ball-shaped paradise with. So teams, select a ball guy... or gal. Team Incredible I?"

Before any of them could make a group decision, Jerome spoke aloud. "We choose Xavier."

"Say what now?" Xavier shouted.

"Coolio," Chris grinned, "here's your pinball buddy."

He held up a small and cute baby panda; it had the biggest eyes anyone had ever seen. The host threw him at Xavier, who was begging Chris to have second thoughts.

Xavier managed to catch the panda, only to have it claw at his face and scratch it.

"Team Einstien?"

Viktoriya cracked her knuckles. "Comrades, have no fears. This challenge is mine."

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked her. "Pandas can be _really_ terrifying."

The Russian knew that he was being sarcastic; his teasing was ironic, considering that he was fighting off a panda himself.

"Of course I'm sure," she punched the palm of her hand, "we do this all the time in Old Country."

"HA! I knew you were an immigrant!"

"I was joking."

Chris shrugged and tossed another panda at Viktoriya, who was shockingly able to subdue the creature, much to the annoyance of Xavier.

Aidan was not amused.

"Pandas come from China," he said, crossing his arms. "Just why do you have panda cubs in Japa-"

He was cut off when Chris banged his Geek Gong again.

"Team Equality?" he asked, ignoring Aidan's reason and logic.

Silence.

"Nobody?"

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm allergic to pandas."

"Yeah, me too," Aria swallowed.

"It's against my religion," Zane lied.

Georgie sighed. "What the hell, why not?"

Chris laughed. "You might want to reconsider, Georgie. Actually, you can't. What I say is final. Anyway, the 'creature' you must share your pinball with is... Daniel!"

Both of them gasped, extremely embarrassed.

The three balls with their passengers were loaded into the starting area. Chris pulled the plunger back, and then let it fly as the three balls with passengers rolled out onto the game. They all quickly learned just how dizzying it could be to be inside a ball rolling around.

"Oh my God," Xavier was turning greener by the second, "I think I'm going to be-"

He was cut off when the panda started attacking him again.

Viktoriya was having far better luck than her rival was. The panda was actually cuddling her, also pointing out directions for her to run. "Thank you for your help, my furry little friend. Your help is most admirable."

In Georgie and Daniel's ball, the two of them were clinging to each other for dear life. Although Daniel did not know, Georgie was blushing madly the entire time. And although Georgie did not know, Daniel was terrified the entire time.

"I don't want to die like this," Daniel complained, "I'd rather have hit the ground before. Ow! It would be a lot less painful!"

Georgie grinned. "Come on, lighten up."

She smacked his butt, and now _Daniel_ was blushing deeply.

Trying to change the subject, he asked her "So, how many points to do we have?"

The score board read:

Team Einstein - 12000.

Team Incredible Chris - 15000.

Team Equality - 45000.

"How do you guys have so many?" Daniel asked her, confused.

While the balls bounced around, their teammates fiercely pushed the paddles. At the right paddle, Zane was kicking it with his feet, causing it to move rapidly.

"This is a lot easier than I thought," he grinned.

At the middle paddle, Emma frowned and turned to Holly. "We've got to step up."

Her nerdy friend nodded, and the two ran as far as they could from the paddle. Then, they both ran as fast as they could _toward _the paddle. The impact was hard enough to send Xavier and his panda flying through the air, hitting every target on the way.

The score board read:

Team Einstein - 13500.

Team Incredible Chris - 65000.

Team Equality - 45005.

Eventually, the balls all slipped through the paddles, all four contestants spilling out of them one at a time.

"Oh my god," Xavier muttered, "I think I'm going to-"

Xavier barfed all over his panda, much to his anger. The creature started to attack Xavier again.

Viktoriya was frowning as she walked out of the ball. "I have failed you all," she said sadly.

"That's alright," Walter said reassuringly, "we still have the next challenge."

Last to exit the balls were Daniel and Georige.

"Never," Daniel breathed slowly, "again."

"I had _fun_," Georgie grinned, smacking his butt again.

"Whoa!" he grabbed his butt in self-defense.

"And I am proud to announce that team Incredible Me wins the challenge!" Chris grinned. "Team Einstien has come in last!"

"Great," Lucien frowned, "now we have to send someone home."

Chris waged his finger. "Now exactly. We still have part two!"

"Which is...?" Lucien asked.

"Going to be announced after the break!" Chris grinned.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

All of the contestants gathered back at the Jumbo Jet for lunch, and after which, Chris instructed them to stay in their seats for the next challenge.

"What break were you talking about?" Shaylie asked confused. "We didn't get a 'break'."

"You kids don't understand TV," Chris dismissed her.

"So what's the next challenge, Chris?" Aria asked, hopeful to relieve the tension

"Hold your horses, Aria," Chris said with a polite chuckle, "we're getting right to that. See, here in Japan, they love their movies and cartoons. And sure enough, this challenge is to make your own commercial for a new product hitting the shelves!"

"Which are...?" Lucien asked.

Chris held up a bag of shrimp with his face on it. "The Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!"

"'Candy Fish'?" Jamie repeated. "That sounds disgusting."

"I thought you'd be used to putting disgusting things in your mouth, Jamie," the host grinned evilly, "you know, on a count of you being-"

Before Chris could finish his sentence, Jamie pounced on him, covering his mouth. The two wrestled for quite some time before Chris finally shoved him off.

"Okay, okay! I'll shut up!" Chris hissed.

Jamie nodded.

"Now we have three small filming studios nearby, numbered one, two, and three. Team I Is So Incredible goes in one, Einstein in two, Equality in three. You'll have about five hours to finish your commercial, starting when the first team goes into the prop warehouse. Any questions?"

"Do we really have to eat those sweets?" asked Deylanie.

"Is this a real challenge, or a prize filler?" asked Aidan.

"Are the cameras in the filming studios?" asked Emma.

"No questions then," Chris blurted out, grinning. "Very good, you may all start now!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma sighed happily. "I've always loved acting, and now I am going to be a STAR! And on international television, too! This is a DREAM come true!"

...

Xavier grinned. "A chance to make a commercial that will be seen by millions? This is a perfect chance to get my point across about how Japan should treat the United States. This is going to go _amazing_!"

* * *

**(Prop Warehouse, Team Incredible Chris)**

Emma practically dove into the pile of props, emerging with various funny looking things; a roll of duct tape, gingerbread men, a tea set, and what appeared to be the skin of a tiger. She kept diving in excitedly, hoping to find something useful.

"Someone's a little excited," Daniel laughed.

Xavier and Aidan were looking for something they could use. Aidan struck gold when he found a giant monster costume. He held it up in front of Daniel, and said, "This would be perfect for you, man!"

"You want to do a Japanese monster stomping Tokyo movie type commercial?" Xavier raised a brow.

"What, you don't like it?"

The politician shook his head. "No, it's... perfect! It has the right balance of creativity, realism, and Japanese culture!"

Daniel cracked his knuckles. "I think I would make a pretty good monster."

Just then, the other two teams walked in, with Georgie leading the pact.

"I'm sure you are monster in other ways," she grinned, winking at Daniel.

The fighter blinked and turned to Aidan. He whispered to him, "Is she implying what I think she is, dude?"

"You kidding me, bro? She's been hitting on you since last week."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

After the boys exchanged a fist bump, they carried their props and headed out. Aidan and Jerome were carrying various small buildings and towers, Holly was carrying glue and masking tape, Emma was carrying a sparkly pink dress, Daniel was carrying his costume, while Xavier walked out emoy handed.

Team Equality sighed when they got a gander at what was left for them: a set of folding tables, some hair gel, a mirror, and a box of plush kittens.

"What are we going to pull out of here? This is all junk," Zane muttered, kicking a soda can.

"Let's try to have a positive attitude," Jamie pumped his fists.

"Shut up."

Jamie tapped his chin and suddenly his eyes widened. "Guys, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I just need that hair gel and box of kittens. I will explain everything in the studio."

That seemed logical enough for Zane, Aria, and Georgie. The four of them grabbed the things and followed the writer out of the room.

After they left, Team Einstein entered with disappointed looks on their faces.

"This does not look good for us," Walter smacked his forehead.

Viktorya was pacing backwards and forwards. "There has to be something we can use here."

Shaylie gasped. "I've got it. We have a bunch of teenagers at lunch at school, and they're all sad. They eat the shrimp and they are happy again."

"It doesn't sound like we have a choice," Lucien shrugged as he lifted up one of the tables.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

After the time limit expired, the teams were escorted back to the jet. Chris had set up the giant TV screen, standing next to it and grinning like a Japanese game show host: by far, way too much.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Shaylie muttered.

"I am just getting in the spirit," Chris replied, the smug look not leaving his face.

"Whatever floats your boat, man."

"Now if I may say, This is going to be, I think the most interesting challenge yet!" the host spread his arms.

"It's the second place on the show yet," Aria grumbled.

"I meant in Total Drama history," Chris snapped, then smiled again. "Yes, and thanks to monitoring the cameras and angles around here, I have enough footage for drama of the ages! All the fights, heartbreak, and crybabies!"

Chef Hatchet pat his back firmly, telling him to calm down. The host took the signal and sighed.

"Team Incredible Chris, you guys are first. Can I see your video?"

Emma handed him the tape and eagerly skipped back to her seat. She sat down next to Holly, who looked just as excited as her friend did.

Chris entered the tape and pressed play.

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris' Commercial)**

Giant Daniel Monster stomped through the city, roaring about how angry he was. He knocked down buildings, destroyed cars, kicked over trees, and incinerated numerous Gamestop stores; he had fire in his eyes.

"Rar! That's for giving Daniel Monster five dollars for twenty games! Rar!" he roared.

Behind him, in a tall castle, was Emma, dressed in a sparkly pink dress.

"Oh, help!" she wailed. "Help me! Dear God, he's taken me captive! Won't someone HELP?"

Below, the other four members of the team stood, each with different weapons.

Holding a fake-looking gun, Xavier fired rapidly, in attempt to kill the beast. Sadly, Daniel Monster deflected the bullets and sent them right back to Xavier, killing him.

"Make sure," he coughed, "to vote... looser gun laws."

Jerome had several knives, throwing all seven of them at Daniel Monster's face. His attempts were to no avail, as the Daniel Monster caught the knives and threw them right back at Jerome. He fell to the ground and died.

"Tell me mother," he whispered, "I loved her."

Aidan pulled out a book and started to read: "Twilight, Chapter One," he read. Before he could get any further, the Daniel Monster incinerated Aidan with his fire breath.

"I'm too young to die," he cried.

Only Holly remained. She looked around for any remaining weapons. There were none. With no other options, Holly sighed and took out a bag from behind her back...

They were Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, none the less!

She threw them into Daniel Monster's mouth, and he fell to the ground. Eventually, he turned back into regular Daniel.

"Thank you," he said.

As the two of them walked off together into the sunset, an angry Emma sat in the tower.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Is anyone going to get me down from here?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

"Not bad," Chris clapped. "True to Japanese commercials."

"I agree," Deylanie smiled, "great job!"

She waved over to Aidan and blew a kiss. He caught it and smiled. Georgie winked over at Daniel and he returned the favor. Both boys high fived each other

Chris loudly cleared his throat. "Quiet in the theater! We're screening Team Einstein's now."

* * *

**(Team Einstein's Commercial)**

In what appeared to be just the Economy Class section of the Jumbo Jet, a plain folding table stood. Walter, Viktoriya, Shaylie, Lucien, and Deylanie sat with bored expressions on their faces. Viktoriya looked out the window with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, it is _so_ sad and _boring_ out today," she wailed.

"I don't want to do _anything_," Lucien frowned.

Deylanie let out a deep sigh. "I wish there was _something_ that we could do!"

"Won't anyone _save_ us?" Shaylie groaned.

Pulling a bag out from his pocket, Walter shouted, "I will save the day!"

Deylanie grabbed Walter's thigh. "Whatever do you mean, Walter?"

He stepped down from his chair and bellowed, "I have Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!"

Lucien gasped. "Did you say Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails?"

"That's right," Walter nodded, "Total Drama Yum Tum... Tum Brum... Candy Fish Tails!"

The five of them each grabbed a fish tail and threw one into their mouths. It was quite obvious they hated the taste. They all immedietly spit their's out.

"They are quite delicious," Viktoriya said, barfing.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

When the movie ended, the room was filled with the laughter of several people. One was laughing very hard, and we're not going to give you three guesses who that was.

"What was that?" Xavier laughed. "That was the worst thing I've ever seen!"

"Shut up," Lucien folded his arms, "at least we didn't sneak in any politics into ours!"

"Enough jiber-jaber," Chris shouted, "it's time for the final commercial! Team Equality!"

Zane shook his head. "Oh God..."

* * *

**(Team Equality's Commercial)**

Jamie stood in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. He was dressed like Chris McLean; jacket and all. He even had his hair geled so it was styled just like his. He grinned cheesily, just as the real Chris McLean did.

"As the host of Total Drama," Jamie said, "I know how hard it is to deal with every day life."

The scene changed to the cafeteria, where Jamie walked in to Georgie, scrubbing dishes.

"I want a divorce!" she yelled.

Jamie frowed and sad music plays.

The scene changed to the streets of Japan, where a masked Zane is holding another fake gun.

"Give me all your money!" he shouted.

Jamie showed the robber his empty pockets to show that he was broke. Zane is not amused and shoots Jamie. Sad music played again.

The scene changed yet again to what appears to be a hospital. Aria held a clip board and walks over to Jamie, who is laying down on a bed.

"Your bill is going to be ten thousand dollars," she confirmed.

Again, sad music played.

Back in the cockpit, Jamie held a bag of the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails.

"Now, with Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, my day can get better!" Jamie exclaimed.

The scene changed back to the cafeteria with Georgie, scrubbing dishes again.

"I want a-" she began.

Jamie popped a fish tail into his mouth.

"Baby!" she grinned and jumped onto Jamie. She wrestled him to the ground, and Jamie gave a thumbs up.

In the streets of Japan again, Zane walks up to Jamie again, holding the same fake gun.

"Give me all your money!"

"How about a fish tail?" Jamie suggested, holding one up.

Zane grabbed a fish tail and ate it. He grew a big smile on his face. "This is delicious!"

Jamie gave another thumbs up.

The scene changed to the hospital again, where this time Jamie sat at a desk with Aria, still dressed like a doctor.

"Your health care will cost you ten thous-" she began.

Jamie ate another fish tail.

"Is free!" Aria yelled, throwing the papers everywhere.

_"Buy Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!" _Jamie's voice was heard off screen. _"Gets you laid, prevents death, and gives you free health care!"_

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

Silence.

For a brief moment, Jamie believed that he had failed. He let it sink in that he was going home and did not have a chance at the million dollars. His hopes were brought up again when the whole room burst into cheering and applause, even from Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean.

"Well, I think we have a clear winner here," Chris grinned.

He turned to Chef, who was not paying much attention. "But I'm not the judge here. Chef?"

Chef Hatchet blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, Chris, I think the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Team Equality!"

Said team of equalness were silent for a brief second before they burst into cheering. Jamie and Zane hugged, before the latter quickly pulled away; Jamie now looked disappointed.

"We also need a loser," Chris beamed at the cook.

"Those guys," Chef immedietly pointed to Team Einstien, much to their shcok. "With their sad people thing. You lose, you're sending someone home tonight!"

"We lost _again_?" Deylanie cried.

"Actually, we lost last time," Jamie pointed out.

"I mean today's challenge."

"Oh... well, no arguments there."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris was standing beside his favorite podium again, holding four disgusting bags of peanuts. The devious grin on his face suggested what the audience and the contestants already knew:

Someone was getting voted off.

"Team Einstein, this is your first loss this season," Chris shook his head, "I'm upset."

"It's only the second challenge," Walter cried.

"Am I wrong?" Chris pointed out.

Walter rolled his eyes.

The host continued. "You must go into the bathroom to find passports. You stamp the passport of whoever you want out of the game. It's simple, really!"

Several minutes later, after Lucien had been the last one to cast his vote, Chris was ready to continue the ceremony.

"I've got four barf bags, each with your name on it," Chris said, "well, except one of you. The following players are safe... Lucien!"

The DJ grabbed his bag of peanuts and was about to eat them, before quickly changing his mind.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Deylanie!"

The flirst caught her symbol of safety and looked disgusted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Walter!"

The inventor sighed in relief; he didn't even bother to catch his bag.

Chris looked between Shaylie and Viktoriya, both of them looking just as nervous as each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Viktoriya!"

The Russian gasped in delight and held her peanut bag close to her. Shaylie was not amused.

"Are you kidding me?" she barked at her team.

"You cost us the challenge," Lucien explained, "you obviously-"

Before he could finish, Shaylie grabbed him by the collar, strapped a parachute on his back, and walked over to the Drop of Shame.

Then she threw him out of the plane.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"

"No, ma'am!"

"Nope."

"Absolutely not!"

Chris shrugged. "Well, a contestant has been eliminated none the less. My work here is done."

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter sighed deeply and shook his head. "I really like everyone on my team. I'd hate to see any of them go." He holds up Shaylie's passport. "But the commercial was her idea and we lost because of it."

...

Viktoriya frowned. "I failed today. I do not deserve victory." Se held up her own passport. "This is why I vote for myself."

...

Shaylie looked furious. "I am not going home today, no sir!" She viciously stamped Viktoriya's passport. "Goodbye, comrade!"

...

Lucien shrugged. "Shaylie messed up. We've been butting heads since we first met, and now she's going to go home. Sorry, not sorry!" He held up her passport.

...

Deylanie grinned, painting her nails. "Sure, we lost our first challenge, but who cares? I'm pretty sure I'm staying and at least we weren't the first to lose. Anyway, I choose Shaylie. She screwed up." She held up her passport and winked.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chris McLean grinned wildly and cracked his knuckles. "Our third episode is now over. Lucien has gone home, but is now somewhere in the skies of Japan. That was quite a risky move by Shaylie. Her team mates could be mad..."

He turned to Chef Hatchet, in the pilot's seat, who was not paying attention to Chris; he was thankfully paying attention to the skies.

"Everyone is a buzz kill today!" Chris frowned.

"I'm trying to not get us killed," Chef Hatchet said.

"Whatever!" Chris waved him off. "Now, where will our next location be? Will Shaylie face consequences for her actions? Will Daniel get a clue about Georgie; will Aidan about Deylanie? And how awesome will my hair look? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Woooorld Tooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Four/Episode Three.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**[1]** - This is a reference to the fact that in the first chapter, I accidentally put "eighteen new contestants" instead of "sixteen". Look back if you don't believe me.

* * *

**Next Location**: Yukon!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Jerome, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome.

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

...

* * *

**Author's Note**: My apologies to Lucien, his creator, and his fans. But don't worry, although they won't be in the competition, you will see them in Aftermath episodes! This was a LONG chapter, hence why it took a while to get out. Sorry for the wait.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	5. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Die Hard" belongs to Guyz Nite.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

I know that I am just putting these notations for the sake of increasing my word count, but do you think that will stop me? Ha ha, I am unstoppable! Anyway, thank you all again for the reviews. I hope that you were all surprised by Lucien's elimination. I honestly did not have big plans for him in terms of competition, but he will have another role in the story that will be revealed soon.

Everyone seems to love the interactions between Aidan and Deylanie; Xavier and everyone; and Daniel and Aidan. I am glad that my original characters are entertaining you all. Perhaps I will need them to stay around longer. But not too long, because that would be unfair to everyone else, and if there is one thing I am, it is fair.

...

...

...

* * *

_Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean_)

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The fifteen contestants were sent to the quaint, beautiful country of Japan.

After they _dropped in_, locals were shocked and awed to see the new cast... and more importantly, me!

Georgie, Viktoriya, and Xavier participated in a somewhat legal game show themed challenge. The first win went to Team I Am So Very Incredible and Amazing.

I am not surprised at all, I _am_ incredible!

Their second challenge was to create a commercial for the public, advertising the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails.

Man, that's a mouthful!

Team Equality proved that they could survive even better with an equal number of team mates when they won the challenge.

Due to them losing every challenge that episode, Team Einstein was sent to vote someone off.

Initially, it was Shaylie that was going to go home...

But she was having none of that!

Lucien was literally thrown out of the plane at the hands of, well, Shaylie.

His elimination has two competitors down with fourteen to go. And we still have a million big ones up for grabs!

What sort of drama will be brought to us this week on Total... Drama... Woooorld Tooooour!

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Team Equality was enjoying their first taste of first class in the show. Everyone had their own idea of how to spend their limited time.

Jamie was wide awake, but still in his pajamas. He is wearing a blue-sleeved baseball tee, and a pair of grey plaid pajama bottoms; he is also wearing his socks. In his lap were three small kittens; one was red, one was white, and one was black.

"Okay, dude," Zane smacked his forehead, "what gives? You demanded kittens for the commercial, and then you don't use them."

"So?"

"It seems kind of pointless then."

Jamie shrugged. "I like kittens."

"Yeah, but I still ain't seeing why-"

The writer's eyes twitched. He grabbed one of the kittens by its back. "'Ain't'," he seethed, "is. Not. Proper."

"... Dude?"

Losing all control that he had, Jamie threw the kittens, one by one, at Zane, who was completely freaking out. He was rolling on the ground, desperately trying to get the felines off of his back (which was now covered in scratches).

"What the hell, man?" Zane exclaimed when Jamie eventually called off his cats.

Aria was on her laptop, watching a scene from an unknown action film; she was eating buttered popcorn. Her eyes were blood-shot, suggesting she had been watching the violent movies for the entire night trip.

"God damn it, Tony Pecorino!" she shook her fist. "Don't give up now, you are so close to freedom!" **[1]**

"You good?" Zane asked her, annoyed. It seems that he was finally able to get the felines off his back.

The mysterious girl pulled out her head phones and rolled her eyes. "Hey, this is one of the greatest movies of all time! It's the story of a former criminal trying to redeem..."

"Don't care," Zane started walking away to the cafeteria.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Aria mused.

When Zane did not respond and simply exited the room, Aria frowned and turned to Jamie. "What's his problem?"

He shrugged. "Maybe the cat's got his tongue."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane punched the palm of his hand. "If that annoying, cat loving, stupid grammar nazi comes near me again... I swear, there will be hell to pay!"

...

Jamie had the cats in his lap again. "I'm going to call you Great Gatsby," he said, pointing to the white cat, "and I'm going to call you The Raven," he said, pointing to the black cat, "and I'm going to call you Jamie Jr." He picked up the red cat and kissed it on the cheek. It purred and rubbed up against its master.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Aidan was trying his hardest not to stare at Deylanie as she slept. He knew that it would be creepy and it was wrong, but he just thought that she was _so_beautiful. Aidan was also sure that she would wake up any moment and catch him in the act, shunning him forever.

"Hey, dude," he tapped Daniel's shoulder. "Check it out, isn't she beautiful?"

Daniel's eyes did not drift to the party girl, but to a certain female fighter who had just entered the room. She waved to Daniel and walked over to them to sit down.

"Yeah, she is," Daniel whispered before she managed to get to them

While the boys watched safely over/talked to their love interests, Walter was fiddling with another one of his inventions.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Emma asked him, backing away.

"If my calculations are correct," he replied, his eyes not daring to leave his device, "when I insert one ounce of hydrogen chloride, the internal regulators will-"

Suddenly, the plane hit turbulence. Viktroiya awoke, startled, and accidentally bumped into Walter, causing his invention to fall to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. Emma and Holly gasped in shock and horror.

Viktoriya would have totally understood if Walter would be upset with her. Not only had she lost the challenge last time, but now she destroyed his invention.

Luckily for her, Walter was a nice guy; besides, this kind of thing happened to him a lot.

"Oh, well!" he shrugged. "Back to the drawing board!" He pulled out some blue prints and started writing.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter was seen drawing on his blue prints again. "My current goal is to create a small worm hole that would send an apple exactly ten feet in front of me. If I am correct, then an apple should appear ten feet in front of me."

He grabbed an apple and shoved it into a weird looking gadget. There was a flash of lights and suddenly, the apple was gone. A faint "ow" was heard from outside the confessional.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

...

Viktoriya frowned. "I still am having a hard time understanding how I lost the challenge for my team in Japan. Sure, Shaylie messed up even more and was supposed to be voted off, but I deserved to. There has to be a way where I can redeem my self..."

She snapped her fingers, suddenly having an idea. "I have it! I will be the hero that wins the challenge today! Whether it be a reward that we will enjoy or safety from elimination, I shall have us emerge victorious!"

...

Jamie is still petting his cats.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Deylanie finally rises, yawning and stretching. The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes is Aidan, smiling at her. She smiled back, but her smile was less of a romantic one (like his was) and more of a dirty one.

"How did you sleep, gorgeous?" she asked him, touching his thigh.

"Um, I was just about to ask you the same thing?" Aidan replied, not to sure of his reply.

She smiled and touched his cheek. "You are so cute."

Aidan grinned, blushing madly.

"I'm going to go and _shower," _she winked at him, "I won't be _too long_."

Getting up to go get ready for the upcoming day, she waved goodbye to Aidan. When she was out of sight, Aidan ran to Daniel and practical knocked him over.

"Dude, she called me gorgeous and cute!" he exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

"I am no expert on women here," Xavier added in, "but I would say that it means she thinks you are gorgeous and cute."

"Did I ask your opinion?" Aidan frowned.

"I think it means she thinks your gorgeous and cute," Daniel repeated.

Aidan smiled and high fived Daniel. "You're a genius, man!"

Zane walked into the economy class section, rubbing his swollen eye. Several of the contestants gasped in horror.

"Dude, what happened?" Jerome asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zane scowled. "Some random apple just appeared out of nowhere and hit me in the eye."

"How horrible," Xavier said, completely uninterested. He was too busy reading _The Wall Street Journal._

Across from all of this commotion, Holly and Emma were having yet another _very_ important and interesting conversation.

"... And that is why I'll never eat grapes!" Holly exclaimed.

"No way, me too!" Emma gasped in glee.

The drama queen noticed that Zane had entered the room. She quickly excused herself, and walked over to him.

"Follow me," she whispered to him, grabbing his hand.

* * *

**(Flashback, First Day - Drop of** **Shame)**

_"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked, her hands on her hips._

_"I know all about you," Zane told her._

_"Do you? What do you know?" Emma replied innocently._

_"I know that this nice girl thing is just an act," he scowled, "I know that you won three awards for incredible acting when you were between the ages of twelve and fifteen. I also know that your intentions aren't exactly in the best interest of everyone else."_

_Emma shook her head. "How could you know that? Are you stalking me or something?"_

_"No, but I've heard of you," Zane explained himself, "you've appeared as a minor character in three successful movies in the past three years. I'm surprised that none of the others recognized you."_

_"And how could you possibly know that I am just faking liking everyone?"_

_"That weird girl, Xena or something - she told me."_

_Emma was stunned. "Why would she tell you?"_

_"Who knows," Zane shrugged, "all I know is that she is probably right. So either we have an alliance or I let everyone know of your intentions."_

_"And why would they believe you over me? I am the actress after all," she flipped her hair._

_"Because I'll have Xena vouch for me," he smirked._

_Emma sighed deeply._

_"So do we have a deal?" he asked her again._

_"We do," she confirmed._

_The two shook each other's hands and walked out of the room together to catch up with the group. _**[2]**

* * *

**(Present Day, - Hallway Between First and Economy Class)**

"What is this about?" Zane asked her.

"I need someone eliminated that is not on either of our teams," Emma explained.

Zane scoffed. "That's going to be kind of difficult. We don't have anyone that we can really trust on that team, do we?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "but what if we..."

She leaned in and whispered something into Zane's ear - something devious. With each word, Zane's grin grew bigger and bigger; more devious and devious. When she was finished talking, he grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled.

"That's..." he began, "that's brilliant!"

"See?" she grinned as she walked away. "Acting isn't the only thing I'm good at."

Zane watched her walk away, his eyes not leaving her bottom. "No it is not," he muttered.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet sat in their seats, with the cook flying the aircraft. They both noticed a slight jolting on the plane; and grinned wildly. As if they knew what the other was thinking, they nodded. Chef pressed the speaker button and cleared his throat.

"We've got some nasty air bumps," he said, "so lock your butts to a seat. Over."

"You don't need to say 'over'," Chris pointed out.

"I like saying it," Chef Hatchet protested. "Over!"

The two of them heard loud screaming and running coming from the economy and first class cabins.

"Should we stop messing with them and level out?" Chef asked him.

Chris thought for a moment, but his sadism got the better of him. "Nah!"

The two of them laughed maniacaly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

All fourteen contestants were desperately looking for a way out. Shaylie and Daniel were trying to bust down the walls of the plane, Aidan and Jerome were looking for windows to open, and Viktoriya was, well...

Viktroiya was trying to bust the door down.

She ran up to it and rammed it once...

No damage.

She tried it again... no damage.

For a third and final time, she rammed the door, and finally it open. Viktoriya actually fell out when she got the door open, causing certain people (Zane and Xavier) to laugh, while others (Aidan and Holly) ran to help her.

That was a mistake on the extrovert and nerd's part, because when they ran to get her, both of them fell out of the door.

One by one, eventually everyone fell out of the door one way or another...

* * *

**(Unknown Area, Yukon)**

"It's s-s-so cold," Aria shivered.

"I h-h-hate the cold," Viktoriya muttered.

"Where's C-Chris?" Xavier asked. "Can we start the stupid challenge?"

"Welcome to the Yukon!"

Chris' voice rang in their ears; giving them a sense of both relief and rage. They looked up to see the host using them as stairs to get down; he stepped on all of their backs on the way down.

The fourteen of them stood up and dusted themselves off of snow and dirt. They stood up to see Chris McLean wearing a snow suit and sipping hot chocolate.

"Yo, Chris, where's our jackets, man?" Jerome shivered.

Several of the others chattered in agreement.

"Do not fret my pet," Chris held his mitten-covered hands in self defense, "I ordered coats for everyone."

Everyone began to cheer...

"They won't be ready for weeks, but as soon as they arrive, I'll be sure to hand them out!" Chris finished, grinning.

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth?" Aidan suggested.

Aidan expected Deylanie to come running into his arms, but he was instead greeted by Daniel.

"Thanks, man," he shivered, "I can't feel my fingers."

That was not satisfactory for Xavier. "Not so fast, McLean."

Chris' attention was brought to the grinning political advocate.

"Ivan's Law clearly states that in any situation where weather conditions are extreme," he said, "that the producers or host of said reality show must provide the proper and necessary gear." He brought his cell phone out. "So unless you want me to call the government and-"

"Okay, okay!" Chris waved his hands. "I'll get you guys coats... just keep your government away from me."

Everyone cheered and clapped for Xavier's success.

Fifteen minutes later, a white helicopter (with Chris McLean's face on it) landed right next to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Hats were blown off, snow was scattered all around. Five men, each with a set of coats, walked off the helicopter and distributed them among the contestants.

"I made sure you guys got the ones you needed, based on your size and other things," Xavier told them.

Jerome leaned over to Aidan. "Maybe we had Mr. Regan all wrong."

An intern walked over to Jerome and handed him a big, puffy black coat with a set of black gloves and a black wool hat.

"I resent my prior statement," the dancer said with a plain face.

Aidan was given a large navy blue jacket with a white hat and gloves.

Aria was given a blood red jacket with black gloves and a black hat.

Daniel had on a bright blue jacket with a hood and white gloves.

Deylanie had a tight, bright pink jacket with black leather gloves and a white hat.

Emma wore a completely black ensemble as well; a black jacket, black gloves, and a black hat.

Georgie wore a yellow jacket and yellow gloves and a white hat.

Holly was wearing a pure white jacket, with white gloves and a hat.

Jamie was given a pink jacket (much to his protest) with white gloves and a brown hat.

Shaylie had a forest green jacket, black gloves, and a white hat.

Viktoriya had a royal purple jacket, a white pair of gloves, and a white hat.

Walter was wearing an orange jacket, white gloves, and a brown hat.

Xavier himself had ordered a white jacket with blue and yellow stripes (which he insisted was fashionable), black gloves, and a white hat.

Lastly Zane was wearing a brown jacket, a brown hat, and brown gloves.

"What does everyone say to Xavier?" Chris said bitterly.

"Thank you, Xavier," everyone said in unison, as if they were in middle school thanking a teacher.

"Now, if I could possibly get on with the challenge, thank you?" Chris snarled.

Aidan waved him off. "Oh, by all means: do."

Chris nodded. "Crossing the icy rivers in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy, back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming-"

"MYTH!" Xavier shouted.

"... Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting," the host ignored Xavier's complaints, "by which I mean _deadly_!"

"Is that it?" Shaylie scoffed, smirking.

Tired of the constant interruptions, Chris took a big sigh. "Today's challenge is called: Total Drama The Icicle! Teams must make their way across the watery chasm by jumping from ice cap to ice cap.

"The first team member across must make their way to the dog sleds on the far shore and become the dog, pulling their sled all the way to the finish line, while pulling every one of your team mates across the tundra!

"The sleds are first come, first serve so move fast. Don't worry - if you fall into the water, we're legally required to save you. So we have two divers down the stream, ready to pull you out."

Chris pointed to two poor interns who were inside a block of ice, floating in the water.

Several people gasped in horror.

"Are those people okay?" Deylanie asked.

"I think they're okay," Aidan replied reassuringly.

The interns' ice blocks began to sink.

"... Okay, they need a miracle from God."

Zane raised his hand. "Please tell me that this is a reward challenge."

"We'll see," Chris said slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" Zane blurted out. "In Total Drama Action, every other challenge was a reward. What gives?"

Ignoring him, Chris turned to everyone else. "On your mark, get set... GO!"

Chef Hatchet blew a horn that sounded a lot like a moose call.

Shaylie dashed for the ice blocks and quickly jumped from one to the other. "Come on, you wimps!" she called to everyone. "It's not that hard."

Everyone else was not so eager, particularly Aidan.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan was still shivering. "I h-hate the cold. I can't wait until we get to some place warmer, like Jamacia or Australia. I was perfectly content in Egypt, where it was nice and warm. But no, Chris had to take to a barren, lifeless place of... coldness!"

* * *

**(Yukon)**

Deylanie grabbed Aidan by the side and hugged him, making him blush; his face was even more red than Aria's coat. "Don't worry sweetie," she nuzzled his chest, "I'll keep you warm."

"Uh, I, uh, I-" he stammered.

Luckily for Aidan, Emma called him over. "Let's go! I don't want someone Xavier's size pulling all of us on the sled."

"I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later?" Aidan asked hopefully.

"Sure," Deylanie shrugged, she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "See you later, cutie."

Aidan waved to her as he ran towards the river, looking at her. She blew a kiss at him. This proved to be a major distraction for Aidan. He slipped on the ice and landed face first in the freezing water.

His team mates gasped and desperately tried to pull him out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Jerome gasped.

No response.

"Dude?"

There was still no response.

"... Aidan?"

Nothing.

"CHRIS!"

The handsome host ran over to the group. "Yes, how can I be of ser- OH MY GOD!"

Aidan was completely blue and was not moving; he did not appear to be moving.

"Quick, does _anyone_ know CPR?" shouted Chris.

Jamie raised his hand, but he was quickly pushed out of the way by Deylanie. "My leg!"

"I know it! I know CPR!" Deylanie cried.

"Then by all means, please, help us avoid another lawsuit!" Chris pleaded.

Deylanie pressed her lips against Aidan's, pushing air into his lungs. She removed them for five seconds, and then pressed her lips against his again. Again. Again. Again. She started to do chest compressions. Nothing.

She pressed her lips against his one last time...

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and his skin returned to its normal color. A slight moan escaped from his lips. "Ugh..."

"Aidan!" Daniel cried. "You're okay!"

"Thank God!" Holly sighed.

Chris was very relieved, but for very different reasons. "YES! No lawsuit, we're saved!"

He looked sheepish when he caught the glares from Aidan's team mates and others. "What? The show's budget can't afford a death from a contestant. I mean, interns, that's all fine and dandy. Those guys are like cockroaches. One dies, bamb! Two more. But a contestant? Lawyers care about them."

"And we do too!" Jerome insisted.

With a roll of his eyes, Chris scoffed. "You teens and your emotions and... feelings! Ugh, it makes me sick."

"Can we please get Aidan some warm water or something?" Xavier begged.

"He's fine," Chris laughed, "just don't land in the water again, okay big guy? Huh, Aidan? Can you do that?"_  
_

"Ugh..."

Deylanie grabbed Aidan's face with her hands. "I am so glad you're okay."

She pressed her lips against Aidan's cheek. Five seconds later, when she tried to pull away, she found herself unable to do so. She tugged and tugged, but it was no use.

"Rggg?" she asked.

"You're lips are stuck against mine?" Aidan repeated.

"Mmhmhm," she nodded.

"I don't think that will work," Aidan shook his head.

The two of them turned to face Chris. "What should we do?" he asked him.

"Well, I guess Deylanie is a temporary member of Team Incredible Me until you get yourselves unstuck."

Walter raised a brow. "Why do they get another member? We only have four people, they have six. Now they have seven? How is that fair?"

"Did I say I was going to be fair? Really, did _any_ of you watch this show?"

* * *

**(Yukon, Other Side of the River)**

While all of that commotion was going on on the other side of the river, Team Equality managed to get all of their team members to the other side without any serious injury. It turns out that Zane was the first of them to get to the sled.

"Oh, no," he smacked his forehead.

"Oh yes," Chris grinned. "Zane, you must pull the dog sled, carrying Jamie, Shaylie, and Aria."

Jamie added in, "And my cats."

"You brought them with you, dude?" Zane raised a brow.

"Of course! I wouldn't go anywhere without them," Jamie tickled The Raven.

"But you've had them for, like, two days," Zane pointed out.

"... Don't patronize me."

Zane groaned and strapped himself to the sled, ordering his three team mates to get on.

"Come on, mush!" Jamie slapped Zane with a whip.

"I hate you," Zanie muttered.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Deylanie and Aidan sat, with her in his lap. "Deylanie and I have been becoming a lot closer since she saved my life and accidentally froze herself to me."

"Mhm!" Deylanie tried to grin.

"And thanks again," Aidan rubbed the back of his head, "for saving my life."

"Gno pblmn," Deylanie tried to reply.

* * *

Xavier was the first to get to his team's sled, much to the annoyance of Jerome and Emma. He insisted that he had every right to pull since he had gotten there first and was the team's "official leader". The latter reason had Jerome nearly on the ground laughing.

"There is no way I am giving up this position!" he stomped his foot.

He immediately changed his mind when he saw the new addition to his team. "What? I'm pulling six people now? No freakin' way!"

"Yes, way!" Jerome barked.

"No way!"

"Yes-"

_DING! DING!_

"... No way!" Jerome and Xavier shouted at the same time.

"Yes way!" Chris beamed at them.

* * *

So Cold

Parody of "Die Hard" by Guyz Nite

**Jerome**: Remember when we first met Chris McLean!

He picked us up and we went on a plane,

And he looked so ever jolly

Sing it, Holly!

**Holly**: We came when the other guys lost their stuff

But Chris and the interns screwed us over

And that's about when everything went sour

On Total Drama World Tour!

**Aidan**: And some of us were over-zealous,

Most people would be super jealous

And, it can be easily concluded

Chris McLean is an ass!

**All**: Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, co, cold, freezing off my ass!

**Aria**: No one tries harder than Chris McLean,

Even when lawyers are suing him

About to crash and burn and crash

And land in jail

**Xavier****: **And my lawyers got us some coats!

But Chris McLean is just so damn mad,

And nothing could have made him ever deliver...

'Cause that's his business!

**Shaylie**: And with a lot of struggle and a fight

He landed that plane on the runway.

And, with a little help from Chef,

The huge plane could land!

**All**: Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, co, cold, freezing off my ass!

**Zane**: Yippee-ki-yay, asshole!

Yippee-ki-yay, asshole!

Yippee-ki-yay, asshole!

Yippee-ki-yay, asshole!

**Viktoriya**: No one tries harder than Chris McLean,

To make all of our lives full of pain

And he wasn't clear with the directions:

Is this all a trick?

**Walter**: And there was no way that we could know

That Chris McLean was so insane

Did anyone here watch the show?

**All**: No, no, no, no!

**Daniel**: And a good host wouldn't do this

Even though it's a jerk like Chris

He didn't get any coats for us

Xavier did the deed!

**All:** Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, co, cold, freezing off my ass!

**Jamie**: It seems that we have to listen to Chris McLean

We've got to play his sick game:

We must toughen up and freeze off our ass

Freezing off my ass!

**Georgie**: From ticking off teens he's never met

Around the world in a Jumbo Jet!

On the greatest reality show by far...

(People are going) This sure looks sweet, man!

**Emma**:And we know what the basic gist is:

This ain't Chris, and he ain't fair

We don't know but we're pretty sure that

Chris McLean's an ass!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, so cold!

Because it's so, so, so, co, cold, freezing off my ass!

**Deylanie**: Mmmmm-mmmmmm!

Mmmmm-mmmmmm!

Mmmmm-mmmmmm!

Mmmmm-mmmmmm!

* * *

Shocking to all, Chris McLean was clapping his hands very loudly with a genuine grin on his face. This particularly surprised Shaylie, who was rather vocal with her confusion.

"You know our whole song was about us hating you, right?" she raised a brow.

"It's still a song about me!" Chris pointed out. "And that's what I like to see!"

"... Okay then."

Silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Back to the challenge!"

Viktoriya was the one who ended up being the one to pull her team's sled. This was perfect - a good chance to redeem herself for her failure's last week! She puffed out her chest and adjusted her glasses.

"Comrades, we must get ready for the challenge!" she exclaimed. "Where is Deylanie?"

"Her lips are on Aidan's cheeks," Walter confirmed.

"... Do you mean the cheeks of his face, right?"

"I don't know. I'm just repeating what Chris told me."

Viktoriya gaspd. "The other two teams are far ahead! There is no way to catch them?"

"Never say never," Walter grinned.

"I didn't..."

The inventor shrugged. "Whatever, look - I have a plan..."

* * *

**(Yukon, By the Finish Line)**

Chris McLean was still sipping his hot chocolate, standing next to Chef Hatchet. The chef looked fairly annoyed with the host - he knew that hot choclate, or as he called it "cocoa moo", was his favorite drink. It was as if each sip was mocking him.

"So, Chef," Chris took a sip, "are you enjoying _not_ having hot chocolate as much as I am?"

"Screw you, man."

"Come on," Chris took a sip again, "you know you want it, but you can't have it. Ha!"

That was the last straw for Chef. He grabbed the hot chocolate mug and threw it right in Chris' face. Unfortunately for Chris (but fortunately for everyone else), the hot chocolate was seething hot.

"My face! Augh!" Chris cried. "Chef!"

A loud explosion was heard from the distance. Chef and Chris looked around to see what it was.

"Jeez, did Walter blow himself up again?" Chris hissed as he wiped his face down with a towel.

Walter did not blow himself up, but Walter was involved in an explosion. On the back of Team Einstein's sled was a small rocket, bringing them well ahead Team Incredible Chris and Team Equality.

"Run, Zane! Run!" Jamie cracked his whip again.

"Xavier, hurry!" Jerome cried.

But it was too late. Viktoriya and her sled had crossed the finish line. It took a moment for them to have it sink in, but when it did, they burst into cheering and clapping.

"We did it!" Shaylie cheered. "We actually won a challenge!"

Zane crossed the finish line next. He groaned and slapped his forehead. "No!"

"It's alright, man," Aria smiled, "we came in second - at least we didn't lose."

"Yeah, cheer up!" Jamie grinned. He held up Great Gatsby. "Wanna pet him?"

His response was smacking the poor kitten out of Jamie's hands. He landed in the snow about ten feet away.

About fifteen seconds later, Xavier and his crew crossed the finish line.

"Damn it!" Xavier cursed. "We were so close!"

"Close but no cigar," Chris grinned, laughing. "This means that Team Einstein comes in first for once, Team Equality comes in second, and Team I Am Still So Damn Incredible Even Though They Lost, loses. You guys are sending someone home!"

Xavier rolled his eyes. "I think I know who it is." He glared at Jerome, who glared right back.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris stood behind his podium, looking at the members of Team Incredible, who looked anything but. Aidan (who still had Deylanie attached him now, by the way) and Daniel looked depressed, Xavier bitter, and Holly and Emma looked concerned and regretful. Only Jerome looked calm, cool, and collected. The host clicked his tongue in hopes of removing the tension. It didn't work.

"Wow, you guys seem pretty upset for someone who just lost their first challenge," Chris frowned.

"Um, duh," Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Also, Chef Hatchet is standing by the door to make sure that nobody makes any sacrifices. Poor Lucien. Never saw it coming."

Xavier shrugged. "I'm sure he did when Shaylie grabbed him and threw him out."

"Don't patronize me, Xavier!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Chris cleared his throat and began his usual diatribe. "In the bathroom, you will find six passports. Stamp the passport of the team member you want to go home. Everyone understand? Okay, good."

Aidan was deemed unable to vote because of the girl attached to him; he was also deemed immune to be voted against (much to Xavier's anger).

"The following players are safe," Chris grinned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Emma!"

The drama queen grinned and caught her peanut bag. She hugged Holly in celebration.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Holly!"

The two girls hugged _again_ in celebration.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Aidan! ... Obviously!"

His peanut bag hit Deylanie in the face. For reasons unknown, this released the two. She hugged Aidan and ran off to the bathroom (she had to go for quite some time now, but her position when attached to Aidan prevented her).

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Daniel!"

The fighter cheered and high fived Aidan, he then caught his bag of peanuts.

Chris looked between Jerome and Xavier; both of them were looking fairly confident. "The last barf bag goes... to...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Xavier!"

Aidan, Daniel, and Jerome gasped. They were stunned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jerome muttered.

"No sir," Chris shook his head. "I am not kidding you. You will know when I am kidding when everyone laughs. I am just that hilarious!"

The breakdancer turned to Xavier and pointed his finger accusingly. "You! You're responsible for this!"

Xavier lowered the finger. "Don't point your finger accusingly at me. I did no such thing."

"Yeah right, you piece of-"

Losing all sense of sanity at the moment, Xavier strapped a parachute onto Jerome's back and shoved him out of the plane furiously.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"... Again?" Chris blinked. "At least he was supposed to be voted off."

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Jerome grinned widely and rubbed his hands. "Finally, that racist son of a bitch is going home. Now I can relax in this game." He stamped Xavier's passport very heavily.

...

Daniel frowned. "We lost our first challenge. No big deal. Learning from our mistakes only makes us stronger! Anyway, I'm voting for Xavier. The guy is a total jerk." He held up Xavier's passport.

...

Xavier just laughed. "Idiots. My plan is going perfectly." He held up Jerome's passport and stamped it, laughing loudly.

...

Holly shrugged. "If Emma tells me that Jerome is bad news, who am I not to believe her? She's my best friend!" She stamped Jerome's passport without hesitation.

...

Emma grinned. "Holly is like putty in my hands... Xavier too. He just doesn't know it yet. The only reason I agreed to vote of Jerome was because he was a huge threat. Besides, I am the only one in this contest who is allowed to have talents in the arts..." She flipped her hair and blew a kiss to the camera.

Finally, she stamped Jerome's passport.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chris McLean sighed in relief. "Finally, a real competitor!" He clapped his hands togther. "I am truly proud of her, truly!"

When Chef Hatchet did not respond, Chris shrugged and faced the camera. "What exotic location will out competitors be brought to next? What challenge will the teams have to face? What incredible song will they sing next?

"Who will stab who in the back? Who will lock lips with who? Who will-"

"You finished?" Chef finally snapped.

"Find out next time on Total... Drama... Woooorld Tooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Five/Episode Four.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: New York!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - No, the movie character Aria is watching is not real. If you wish to create a movie with that character to make my statement invalid, I urge you to go for it. However, the type of movie she is watching may have some foreshadowing.

**[2] - **Emma and Zane will **NOT**, I repeat **NOT** be a couple. Their interaction/alliance will go in a completely different direction than Alejandro and Heather's did, so don't even think I am mirroring them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My dearest apologies to the creator of Jerome. He was an interesting character, but for plot reasons, there was no important need for him. He was developed enough already to have his own personal plot. Xavier is fine to have his own conflicts with or without him.

But this is not the last we will be seeing of our breakdancer... or will it? No, it won't.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	6. Broadway, Baby!

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Ohmigod, You Guys" belongs to the creators of the _Legally Blonde Musical_.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

My apologies again to the creator of Jerome. I was a fan of him too, but I am not going to eliminate people based on how much I like them. Heck, I hate antagonists in general (heroes for the win), but I will keep them on for a long time for the sake of drama.

Imagine how boring the first season would have been if Heather and Duncan were voted off first?

I also am sorry to anyone who was a fan of Jerome. But as I sad for Lucien and Xena, they will appear in the aftermaths. I'm still debating whether I should have Bridgette and Geoff host it or have Xena do it. Let me know what you guys think.

On the plus side, nobody is getting eliminated in this chapter; it's a reward challenge!

**Author's Note**: Jamie am I helped out again with this song. So make sure to give him a BIG hug. Wait a second, you can't do that online... yet.

...

...

...

* * *

_Broadway, Baby!_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)_

Previously on Total Drama World Tour...

Our contestants were brought to the cold, barren, isolated tundra - the Yukon!

My plan to give them all hypothermia was defeated when Xavier, for some reason, decided to be a nice guy and give everyone coats!

Dude, please tell me that you are just playing them. There are too few antagonists on this show.

When Aidan nearly died, he was revived by Deylanie... via mouth to mouth.

I'll leave it up to you fans to decide if that's their "first kiss" or not.

Viktoriya was determined to bring her team to victory.

They reached victory, but at her hands. Walter used a rocket to accelerate them to the finish line.

How did he do it?

Does he have tools under his jacket or something?

Will Zane and Emma recruit more people into their alliance?

Will Aidan make a fool of himself in front of Deylanie again?

And will Jamie get revenge on Zane for putting his cats in the snow?

The answers to all of these questions are coming up... On Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toouuuur!

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

For the first time in the whole season, Team Einstein was relaxing in the first class cabin of the plane. They were all relieved that they had not had to sleep on hard wooden benches; now, somewhat soft chairs were their beds. Granted, it was no mattress, but it was a far superior substitute to the benches.

Walter was fiddling away with another invention. "Finally, a place where I can work in peace."

"Is this going to blow up again?" Viktoriya, who was reading a magazine, asked.

"If my calculations are correct," Walter told her, "when this thing is lit up, it will project an ultraviolet light that will allow one to see the tracings of any life form that has come into contact with them."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"So what if it doesn't work?"

Walter shrugged. "Then it will make a nice paper weight."

He tightened a screw with a wrench, and the invention lit up. Gasping in delight, he pressed a couple of buttons and awaited for its success.

Unfortunately, it blew up not ten seconds later.

"Oh well," the inventor shrugged, "back to the drawing board." He pulled out his trademark blue prints and began to scribble on them. "I guess we won't be having any paper weights."

Shaylie was not relaxing - at least not in the way that most people relaxed. Instead she was doing sit ups - three hundred of them to be exact.

"Two hundred ninety five," she grunted, "two hundred ninety six, two hundred ninety seven, two hundred ninety eight, two hundred ninety nine, three hundred!"

She jumped up and deeply sighed. "Alright, I'm done with my warm up."

"Has anyone seen Deylanie?" asked Shaylie as she began to stretch.

"I think she might have went to go see that guy on one of the other teams," Walter explained, "you know, that guy in the sweats and brown hair? What was his name?" **[1]**

"His name is Aidan," Viktoriya said, "I think."

Shaylie shook her head. "Well, I don't like the fact that they are seeing each other. Deylanie should be keeping her head in the game, not giving it to him."

Walter and Viktoriya gave her a very weird look.

"Gross," Walter said, "there was no need for that."

"I don't get it," the Russian raised a brow, "what is 'head'?"

"Uh..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter was tinkering with another invention; it looked very similar to the last one. "Come on," he muttered, "come on..."

Again, it blew up. "Why does everything I love blow up?" His eyes go wide. After pulling out a cell phone, he kisses the screen. "Oh, my precious baby. I hope you do not get harmed." He looked at the camera firmly. "And no, I am no tech geek. I built this cell phone myself, purely for experi-"

Then, somehow his cell phone blew up. "Oh well," he shrugged, "back to the Verizon store."

...

Deylanie swooned. "Saving Aidan's life in the Yukon had two perks. For one, I saved his life. And I also got to press his lips up against mine."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Aidan and Deylanie were both sitting on one of the old benches in the economy section of the plane. They were sitting very close to one another; she was practically in his lap. Neither of them seemed to mind, especially not Aidan, who was blushing madly.

"So," he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know a lot about you, tell me about yourself."

The hot party animal shrugged. "Well, I was born on April 25th. Every year, I have a big party."

"You might have to invite me to the next one," Aidan wiggled his ears.

"I definitely will," Deylanie smirked; she put her hand on his upper thigh.

"W-what else?" Aidan asked nervously.

"I was born in New Orleans," she told him, "lots of _nude_ beaches there."

"Sounds fun," Aidan squeaked.

Daniel was watching all of this from a nearby corner, laughing hysterically. Since the incident in the Yukon, he has not been letting Aidan off all that easy in situations with Deylanie. Aidan looked at his friend desperately for help.

Luckily, Daniel was feeling nice today.

"I was born in New York," he said walking over. "What about you, man?"

Aidan mentally sighed in relief. "I was actually born in New York, but I've lived in Massachusetts all my life. I was born when my parents were on a road trip."

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that we are being put in different countries every day," Xavier said aloud, "and Chris hasn't given any of us a single shot? Nope, not a single one."

"You going to sue him?" Aidan asked.

"Not yet. Perhaps sooner in the game," Xavier mused, "if we get more diseases, I can sue him for more money."

Daniel raised a brow. "You value money over health, dude?"

"Of course I do! Nothing is more important than money!"

"Whatever."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel frowned. "I don't get how Jerome got voted out last time. I didn't vote for him, Aidan couldn't vote, and Jerome obviously didn't vote for himself. I don't know why Emma or Holly would vote for him, so Xavier is the only possible explanation." He gasped. "Did he switch the votes like that nerdy guy did in season one?"

He punched his palm. "Oh, he is so going down!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Jamie was sitting quietley on the bench, petting his cats. Great Gastby was sitting on his lap, the Raven had herself perched on Jamie's head, and Jamie Jr. was trying to nuzzle up against Zane.

He was not amused.

"Go away," he muttered.

"Come on, he just wants to play," Jamie smiled at his team mate.

"I don't like cats," Zane told him firmly, "I am much more of a dog person."

The Raven hissed furiously.

"Don't say the 'd' word in front of them," Jamie whispered, covering his pets' ears.

"Oh, really?" Zane smirked. "I thought a guy like you would have LOVED the 'd'."

"What happened to us?" Jamie whimpered.

Zane raised a brow. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

Before either one of them could say anything more, Aria's loud snoring startled them.

"How did she manage to sleep through all of Walter's explosions?" Zane mused.

"It beats the hell out of me," Jamie replied.

"I would _love_ to," Zane snapped.

The writer sniffled. "Don't act like this in front of the kids." He pointed to his cats.

"Are you insane, bro?" Zane exploded. "They are cats, and we are not a family!"

One of the cats hissed, but Jamie managed to calm him down. "It's okay, mommy is just a little upset."

Zane's left eye twitched.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane was seething mad. "I would _not_ be the mother!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Aria finally woke up and yawned. "Did I miss anything?" she asked her team mates.

"Nothing," Jamie said quickly, but he was visibly upset. "Nothing at all."

She turned to Zane, who was trying hard to get the cats off of his chest; they were not attacking him, but nuzzling him.

"I need a girl to talk to," Aria muttered. She looked around and noticed Georgie, who was sitting quietly alone. Aria walked over to the flirty athletic girl and sat down next to her, smiling. "Hi, I'm Aria. I know we are on the same team, so I figured I would get to know you."

Georgie grinned and put her arm around Aria's waist. "Oh, we should _get to know_ each other," she purred, "inside and out."

Blinking a few times, Aria got up and walked away. "My team is so **/censored/** weird."

Emma was sitting next to Holly. The two of them were giggling about possibly their favorite boy band, or the boy they thought was cutest on the show, or whether or not a unicorn could beat a centar in a battle (which it totally could, by the way).

"And so then I was like 'Paint your picture? I don't even know you'!" Holly laughed.

"Attention, all! Please meet in the cargo hold immediately for as we are to start to fly near our destination!" Chris announced over the intercom.

Holly looked somewhat upset, but Emma smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry," she said, "you can finish your cool story later!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cargo Hold)**

The thirteen remaining contestants entered the cargo hold, grouped with their teams. Walter and Viktoriya were quickly finishing up the last bits of their breakfast; oatmeal. This was slightly annoying to the others who had to choke down Chef's gruel, but then they remembered that they were once in their same situation, so they silently forgave them.

"Take a seat, grab a handle, and I'll tell you where we're going." Chris announced.

Aidan noticed that Chris was wearing a large orange life jacket. "Hey, where are our life jackets?"

"There is not enough money in the budget," the host replied.

"Budget?" Aidan was flabbergasted. "What are you talking about, your hot tub is solid gold and I remember back in Tokyo, you used the show's emergency credit card to order some sushi."

"Details, details," Chris scoffed.

"Okay," Xavier added in, "but I still don't see why-"

"HIT IT CHEF!"

From the cockpit area of the jet, Chef pulled down a lever, which triggered to the floor of the cargo hold into having them all fall out into what seemed like a big area of water.

As the jet boat landed, it started drifting onto the waters of what looked like New York City.

"Welcome to NEW YORK CITY!" Chris told the contestants, who have been over the 'dropping from the cargo hold' incident.

"This is great," Emma cheered. "We can go and see a Broadway performance!"

"And Central Park," Aria smiled.

"Maybe a trip to Times Square?" Deylanie gasped in delight.

Aidan turned to Daniel and smiled. "Dude, didn't you say that you lived in New York?"

"Yeah," his friend replied, his eyes and mind elsewhere.

* * *

The contestants were now out of the jet boats, which were docked just by the shoreline, and were just below the Statue of Liberty. Currently docked on Liberty Island, some of the teenagers were more excited than others were.

"I can't believe it," Aidan was excited. "We're actually in the Big Apple!"

Viktoriya scoffed. "More like the Big Crapple."

"You don't like NYC?" Aidan was shocked.

"It smells, it is loud, everyone is an asshole," Viktoriya explained, "it sounds _so_ wonderful."

"Somebody is a little pessimistic," Zane snarled.

Chris cleared his throat rather rudely. "If I could get back to my show, thank you? Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park, which I like to call, LIBERTY OR DEATH!"

"Is there a third choice?" Jamie blurted out.

Chris smiled. "No! In life, there are two clear choices!"

"Which are?"

"Liberty or death!"

"A carriage race?" Aria repeated. "Are horses even street legal anymore, especially in a city like this?"

"Not a horse carriage," Chris clicked his tongue, "a baby carriage race! And where would you find these carriages? Let's just say I hope you all brought your climbing gloves!" Chris warned the campers, as they all eyed on the baby carriages hanging off the Statue of Liberty.

"How do you even get the rights for us to go inside these things?" Aria raised a brow. "First the pyramids, and now this?"

"And you say there is no room in the budget," Xavier shook his head.

The host decided to ignore the contestants' complaints. "Anyways, you'll find your ways into finding ropes you gotta climb, and it's rather interesting to work your weakling bodies, like for instance, string bean over here!"

"I'm not that skinny, dude," Xavier defended himself.

"Since when do I care?" Chris laughed. "Okay! You better get on going! Less chatter, more splatter! Or... more climbing. More climbing! Yeah, climbing. We'll keep the splattering for later. Anywho, when you reach up on top of the Statue of Liberty, you ought to take your team's carriage and take it down to the bottom.

"After reaching to the bottom, tag along in your team's jet boat for a drive to your next destination, Central Park!"

Emma raised her hand. "When do we go see a Broadway performance?"

"We won't," Chris grinned.

"NOOOOOO!" She responded, making the contestants eye at her, and a flock of birds fly away, along with a few tourists raise an eyebrow from nearby.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel's head was resting on his hand. He let out a deep sigh and looked at the camera. "A lot of you are probably wondering why I'm not excited to be in my home town. Well," he thinks for a moment, "nah, forget it. It's stupid."

* * *

**(New York, New York; Below the Statue of Liberty)**

"Ready, Set..."

Chris blew a whistle into telling the contestants to start climbing the rope.

Daniel was the first member of Team Incredible Chris to attempt to climb the rope. He let out a yelp and grabbed his hand in pain. "What are these ropes made up of, Chris?"

"Ouch!" Holly cried. "I'm going to go with pure pain."

"Close," Chris McLean shook his head, "steel wool."

"How is that even remotely close?" Aidan pondered.

"Just shut up and get climbing, Mr. I Get Hypothermia in the Yukon After I Fall in the Water," Chris teased him.

When he walked away, Aidan shouted back at him, "Sure make fun of the _freak_ who got cold!"

The extrovert faced his team. "So how should we do this?"

Emma tapped her chin for a moment before an idea was developed. "What if we-"

"No," Xavier immediately shot her idea down.

"Well, we could-"

"No."

"What if we-"

"No."

"You're just going to say no to everything I say, aren't you?"

Xavier paused for a moment. "No?" he wasn't too sure.

Team Einstein was having a far more easier time getting up the rope. Shaylie had taken the liberty of tying herself. **[2]**

"I'll pull you up," she said to Walter, "and then you pull up Viktoroya, and then she pulls up Deylanie."

"How is that going to work?" Deylanie scratched her head.

"It won't," Walter shook his head.

Shaylie raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Walter pulled her down and said to his group, "the rope won't be able to hold all of that weight in one spot. What we should do is tie our belts around the rope, and then climb up like normal. That way, if we slip, we will still be hanging on."

"That is actually a pretty good idea," Shaylie smirked.

"Good job, Walter!" Deylanie beamed.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter grinned. "Yeah, being the only guy on a team with three girls has its advantages, especially when you're a smart guy. Chicks dig smart guys." He looked at the camera directly. "You hot girls out there, who do you think built your cell phones and laptops? Not those stupid jocks you make out with under the bleachers!"

* * *

Back with Team Einstein, the four teenagers were climbing up the rope. Shaylie was at the top, followed by Deylanie, Viktoriya, with Walter at the bottom. Because Viktoriya was wearing a skirt, Walter could see right up it.

"Yup, definitely has its advantages," he said to himself.

Team Equality was still bickering on how they should get up the rope.

"Just climb it," Zane smacked his forehead.

"We should form a chain!" Jamie declared.

"Wrap our legs around it and scootch up," Aria suggested.

"If we use our hands, they will get severe rope burn," Georgie said.

There were a few moments of silence before Jamie gasped. "I've got it!"

He pulled three cats out of his backpack and put them on the rope.

"What are you doing?" Zane spat.

"Just watch," Aria told him.

Jamie faced his team mates. "Everyone, grab a cat by its back."

"But there's four of us," Aria said, "and three cats. And what would happen anyway?"

"The cats would carry us up the rope," Jamie smiled, "since cats are such amazing climbers."

"Even if that would work," Zane rolled his eyes, "there's not enough cats to go around. So unless one of us is wrapped around another's waist"

When he realized what he said, and saw Jamie grin, he shook his head. "Oh, _hell_ no."

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this," Zane muttered.

Halfway up the rope, Georgie was the first one of her team to climb the rope, using Great Gatsby as her transport. Aria was attached to The Raven, right below Georgie. Below them, Zane was complaining.

"Why am I with this one?" he complained. "He hates me the most."

"Don't say that, silly," Jamie chuckled, "I'm sure he loves you, right Jamie. Jr?"

Jamie Jr. hissed loudly.

* * *

**(New York, New York; The Top of the Statue of Liberty)**

"Come on already! It's been twenty-five stinking, time-wasting, son of a fire trucking minutes and NOTHING!" Chris shouted through his megaphone.

Below, Deylanie was at the same height as Aidan (but on opposite ropes, of course). She swung over to his side.

"Hey, cutie," she winked, "how's it hanging?"

"Oh you know," Aidan chuckled, "I'm just climbing a national monument, no big deal. How about you?"

"No way, I'm doing the same thing!" she smiled.

"Small world."

"Deylanie, come on!" a voice called out. It sounded like Viktoriya's.

The hot party girl leaned over to Aidan and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you later, sugar."

Before she left, she kissed his cheek, leaving him wide-eyed and stunned. He slowly began to slide down the rope.

* * *

Chris was still bickering about how nobody had gotten to the top of the Statue of Liberty, "Come on! Let's go! I'm tired, I'm hungry and I gotta pee! And I am OFFICIALLY BORED!"

As Xavier finally got to the top, he was out of breath. "You," he panted, "are insane."

The handsome host just grinned.

A few hundred feet below them, Daniel, Jamie, and Zane were still struggling to climb.

"Whoa, look at those," Daniel grinned, admiring Lady Liberty's cleavage.

"Meh," Jamie shrugged.

The other guys gave him a weird look. "What?" Jamie asked, confused.

Slowly, Zane began to slip from Jamie's grip and fell right off. "Oh crap!" he shouted.

He leaned over a little too much and fell right into the statue's cleavage.

"Whoo! Ten point landing, dude!" Daniel grinned.

"Get me out of here!" Zane shouted as he began to sink in deeper and deeper.

Aria and Georgie were watching all of this happen, laughing. "Should we help him?" Aria asked.

"Uh," Georgie thought for a moment, "I think we need him to complete the challenge so... fine."

The female athlete swung over to where her team mate was and pulled him out. He coughed up dust and gravel.

Viktoriya was watching all of this happen as well and shook her head.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Viktoriya shook her head. "This is why I hate New York. You're innocently climbing a statue, and then you fall into the bosom of said statue. It never ends!"

* * *

Daniel had finally made it to the top, with the help of his teammates that had made it before him. All were smiling when the fighter had reached to the top.

"I'll get the carriage!" Emma volunteered before struggling to balance onto the statue.

Chris walked over to Daniel and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Daniel, since you're a local, I've got to ask you - is New York all its cracked up to be?"

"It's great!" Emma said before he could, arriving with the carriage. "There's Broadway, and Times Square, and it is so beautiful at night!"

"You ever been?" Daniel scoffed. "It's loud and dirty and it never sleeps. The lights never go off, its too bright."

"I agree," Xavier pinched his nose, "it smells like crap here."

"That's the pollution," Daniel pointed out.

"Chris, the challenge?" Aidan tried to get things going again.

The host blinked and then shouted, "Team Incredible Me takes the lead!"

"Um, Chris? How exactly _do _we get down?" Holly asked curiously as her hand rubbed onto her elbow, raising an eyebrow.

"Fireman's Pole, anyone? It's only a thirty story flight!" Chris pointed to the pole that was to their side, with the team, looking down from where they were going to land.

Xavier was worried. "Who wants to be our guinea pig?"

Others were the same way, not wanting to go until Aidan spoke up.

"Well, I'm going down. Somebody's gotta do it. Here it goes," he sighed before taking the shot into sliding down.

He screamed the whole way down all thirty stories until a loud crash was heard, followed by a snap.

"I'm okay," he struggled saying since he hit his body against the ground rather harshly.

The other four from Team Incredible Chris prepared to slide down the pole, along with Aidan, hoping they wouldn't end up looking like a puddle of nothing.

* * *

Not one second after Team Incredible Chris had all of its members slide down the fireman's pole, Walter, Shaylie, Deylanie, and Viktoriya arrived at the top, panting.

"That was some work out," even Shaylie was exhausted.

"I've got a carriage," Walter grabbed one of them. "Now how do we get down?"

Chris didn't say anything; he just pointed to the pole and grinned.

Team Einstien made their way down the pole, with screams of fear, as they clung to said pole for their lives.

Finally, all of Team Equality had arrived. Zane was still covered in dust and gravel.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chris laughed.

"New York happened!" he grinned. When the others gave him a look, he shrugged. "Hey, I'm not going to let one bad thing make me hate a whole city. I've never been here, so I wouldn't let the experience be ruined for me."

"Just follow them," Chris interrupted. He pointed to the fireman's pole, where Shaylie was finally seen sliding down.

* * *

**(New York, New York; Bottom of the Statue)**

The three teams had reached the jet boats again, each of them color coded for their team. Team Incredible had yellow, Team Einstien had blue, and Team Equality had a dark pink (which Zane insisted was a light red).

Aidan started his team's engine and grinned. "I guess my uncle's boating lessons are going to finally pay off, huh?"

"Let's hope they do," Xavier glared at him.

"Come on, come on," Walter muttered as he fiddled with his team's engine.

"What are you doing?" Shaylie barked at him.

The inventor's eyes did not leave the engine. "Trying to get it to go faster."

"We are sitting, not doing anything!" Shaylie shouted. "Driving would make it go faster!"

Without warning, she started the engine and drove the boat forward. "Wait!" he tried to shout, but his voice was overpowered by the engine sounds.

"I'll drive," Zane told his team as he put the keys in the ignition.

All three of the boats took off at the same time.

"How do we know where to go?" Deylanie asked Shaylie.

"Just follow the buoys," she replied.

Aidan banged on the dashboard of his team's boat. "Damn it all! Team Einstein is getting ahead!"

"How are they even going that fast?" Emma wondered.

Indeed, Team Einstein was going at rapid speeds. A small device was attached to the engine of their boat. Walter grinned, "I told you that we would go faster."

"Good call!" Shaylie shouted.

"Now, let's just hope that this one doesn't blow up!"

"WHAT?"

Holly was not paying much attention, but she was when she saw what was ahead. "Oh, gross!"

Xavier sighed. "I know there are a lot of immigrants in New York, Holly, but-"

"No, a sewer!" Holly screamed.

As soon as they gotten into the sewer, the five teammates gasped for air and coughed from the horrid stench, while Aidan put his shirt over his nose. Behind was Team Equality, also disgusted.

"The SEWER? Ugh! Man, I am really starting to hate this Chris guy!" Zane was the most disgusted out of the three others.

* * *

From the Statue of Liberty, Chris had a telescopic binocular; he took a peek at how far the contestants had been once they've gotten into the sewers when the host looked into the camera, smiling.

"It was all my idea. Gotta love the sewers. Just wait for what we have in store for our competitors!"

* * *

**(New York, New York; The Sewers)**

Team Einstein had made their way onto the outing of the sewer, still ahead of the two other teams.

"This BETTER be a reward at the end of this challenge, like a long hot shower and disinfectant!" Deylanie tried to keep the stench away from her.

A noise was heard, startling her.

"Was that an alligator?"

"Alligators in sewers is just an urban myth. There's no such thing, plus it's nearly impossible" Walter looked down at the water before the jet boat was leading the way to victory.

Viktoriya heard the noise again, "Walter, I don't think that's a myth," she felt worried, knowing they weren't the only ones in the sewer.

"Enough with the whole alligator business and let's win!" Shaylie shut the others up, in hopes into winning it.

Not knowing, an alligator remained behind, hiding in the sewer water, keeping an eye on any other contestants.

Team Incredible Chris was following Team Einstien, while the sound was heard yet again.

"Whoa, you hear that? It sounded like an alligator," Aidan looked from behind, until an alligator had swam from behind quickly.

Everyone gasped in horror. The alligator opened its wide mouth, in attempt to eat the contestants, but they were luckily fast enough to outride the alligator, who literally bit the air. The alligator remained underwater until Team Equality's boat had ridden on top of it.

It cried out in pain and shooks its fist (can alligators have fists?) in the air.

* * *

Seconds later, Teams Incredible Chris and Team Einstien had found a way out of the sewer. They were coughing and wheezing for the fresh air, finally glad to be out of the disgusting sewer. Some of them were gagging.

"Whoa! Now THAT'S the kind of stank that'll you'll NEVER get rid of!" Chris said, wearing a gas mask.

"You suck!" Xavier shook his fist as Team Equality finally arrived.

The thirteen of them all exited their jet boats and went onto the grass of the park that they were in. They were still very smelly, so Chris was still wearing his gas mask.

"Welcome to the second half of the challenge: Bobbing for big apples, NYC style! Here's how it's gonna go down. You and your teams must push they way onto their correct path to Central Park's faithful turtle pond.

"There, one member of each team must dive into the turtle infested waters into having to get the apple with ANYTHING but their hands! Once the apple is loaded into your carriage, you must race your way to victory at the heart of Central Park. And what's a baby carriage without a baby?"

"Huh?" Shaylie asked.

Chris clicked his tongue. "You guys have to pick one team member to ride in the carriage."

"Georgie will," Zane said instantly.

"What?" the fighter asked

"You're the scrawniest," he grinned, flexing his muscles.

Deylanie grinned. "I'll do it!"

"No," Shaylie shook her head, "Walter will. He's the smallest on the team."

"Fine," Deylanie frowned.

Aidan whispered in her ear, "I'd let you be my baby any day."

"I feel the same," she winked at him..

"Quit flirting, you two!" Chris barked at them. "Team I Am The Most Incredible On the Whole Damn Earth And You Can't Deny It? Man, that's a mouthful."

"I think Holly should," Emma suggested, "she is the-"

"Scrawniest," Chris rolled his eyes, "we get it."

Emma was a bit taken back by his tone. "I was going to say lightest."

"You better get movin', slackers!" Chris warned the competitors, who had been just starting to run to the heart of Central Park.

Chris and Chef started talking, "You know, I should've had them sing a forced musical number by now, don't you think?"

"Nah, too early," Chef said, "wait till they're deeper in the city."

"Duely noted," Chris winked.

Chef Hatchet scooted away from the host, giving him a weird look. "Did-did you just wink at me?"

Silence.

* * *

**(New York, New York; Team Incredible Chris)**

As the team of five ran quickly up their path, Aidan had pulled Daniel aside for a quick talk.

"Dude, what's the matter?" he asked his friend.

"Nothing," Daniel said a little too quickly.

"But I thought that you would have loved to be in your home city," Aidan frowned, "why so glum, chum?"

Daniel shook his head. "I just, I just..." he sighed. "I'll tell you about it later, okay? For now let's just... focus on the challenge."

That seemed to be a good enough response for Aidan; he nodded and jogged up to catch his team mates. Daniel smiled and quickly ran behind him.

"How do we get to Turtle Pond, Daniel?" Emma asked him.

"Take a left here," he told her.

Xavier looked over at the other teams and shouted, "Ha! We have a local. Sucks to su-"

He was cut off when a small rock was thrown at his head.

* * *

**(New York, New York; Team Einstien)**

"Ha! I got him!" Shaylie grinned.

"Nice shot," Walter smiled at her, "he's a real pain in the-"

"ASS!" Viktoriya screamed as she tripped over a donkey that was attatched to a cart.

When she stood up and dusted herself off, she asked aloud, "Why is there a donkey in the middle of a park in New York?"

A short, scruffy guy with messy blonde hair sniffled. "Ass Day Parade."

"But, why?" Deylanie asked.

"Donkeys have been an important part of this nieghborhood for over fifty years," the strange man said.

Deylanie grinned. "Wouldn't you much rather celebrate with _this_ ass instead?" She smacked her bottom and pointed it near the man.

"Are you eighteen?" the man asked quickly.

The party girl shook her head.

"Crap," the man snapped his fingers. "See you kids later." He hoped on his donkey and began to ride away.

"WAIT!" Walter called out to him. "What's your name?"

"It's Quincy!" the man yelled back before he was out of site.

Deylanie turned to Viktoriya and Walter, smiling. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah," the two said in agreement.

Shaylie was confused. "What the **/censored/** just happened?"

* * *

**(New York, New York; Team Equality)**

Aria was pushing the carriage, with Georgie sleeping inside. Behind them were Jamie and Zane, who were arguing.

"Now our team is like a real family!" Jamie said jokingly.

"Bite me," Zane snapped.

"Georgie is the baby," he listed, "Aria is the big sister, I'm the dad, and..."

Zane glared at him. "Don't say it!"

"You'd be the mommy," Jamie grinned like an idiot.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane was furious. "I would NOT be the mommy!"

* * *

**(New York, New York; Turtle Pond)**

The three teams had eventually crossed paths and were conversing with each other.

"Man, this city is so awesome!" Walter grinned.

"It is," Aidan nodded. "I am so happy to be here!"

Xavier scoffed. "It's not that great. It smells, it's crowded..."

"You trip over asses," Viktoriya added in.

"Yeah, wait what?"

Viktoriya shook her head. "Never mind."

"Look, there ahead!" Holly said.

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet stood in front of a large lake with a sign "Turtle Pond" in front of it.

"Yeah, admiring cities are great and all, but we have a challenge, people!" Chris stopped the conversation with an awkward silence, "Anyways, get one member from each team to jump in the Turtle Pond. And remember, NO HANDS!"

"This will be hard," Emma noted.

"I got this one!" Zane volunteered into jumping in the turtle pond for his team, resulting in crashing his body against the water painfully.

Jamie smiled, "Oh, poor Mommy got hurt." He picked up one of his cats. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I'm not the mom!" Zane cried as he tried to bob for apples.

"These are huge!" Aidan cried.

Deylanie grinned. "Hm, they remind me of you."

Aidan was confused. "Huh?" He walked over to Xavier. "What was she talking about, dude?"

"She's calling you big," Xavier pointed out.

The extrovert smiled. "I have been working out," he felt his biceps.

Xavier smacked his forehead.

"What?" Aidan was confused.

Emma and Deylanie had volunteered to go and dive in for their team to retrieve the apples. Zane had gotten his by kicking it out of the pond. When it reached the land, it was very mushy and bruised.

"Hey, it's here," Zane crossed his arms, "that's all that matters."

Deylanie had bit the apple and carried it over that way. When she got out of the pond, she was soaking wet.

"Oh no," she said seductively, "my shirt is wet. Perhaps I should take it off-"

Before she could, Chris stopped her. "No, no. You're a minor. This show is not getting sued for _that_."

Emma finally made it out of the water with her apple by pushing it with her back.

"Finally!" Xavier muttered.

The three teams tossed their apples into the carriages and raced off to the fountain of Central Park.

* * *

**(New York, New York; Central Park)**

Chris and Chef were sitting on the fountain of Central Park, talking about this girl Chris knew who thought she was attractive. Both were talking about different ones, but Chris was too busy talking about one specific one.

"She's got a sister, you know," Chris told Chef, to which he thought Chef could get lucky with the girl's sister.

Chef smiled smugly. "Fo' real? Oh, gimme her digits, man," he told Chris before the first team had made it.

Chris smiled. "Oh, hold on. They're here."

Team Incredible Chris showed up first. They cheered and high fived each other. When they looked at Chris for their reward, he shrugged. "Just wait."

Along came Team Equality in second and Team Einstien in last.

"WHAT? WE LOST?" Shaylie yelled.

"And the winners of this week's challenge is Team I Am Super Duper Incredible!" Chris announced the winner, "Team Equality, losers, but not big enough losers to boot the boot, and Team Einstien, you got a ceremony to attend! But since I'm feeling nice, I've decided to make this a reward challenge!"

This made them sigh in relief, still angered about winning in last place.

* * *

**(New York, New York; Streets of New York)**

The thirteen teenagers, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet made their way through the streets of New York. Many of the contestants had begged Chris to let them do a little sight seeing. Since Chris was feeling generous, and he wanted to see the city too, he let them.

Chris' face lit up. "I almost forgot, before we go..."

_DING DING!_

* * *

New York, You Guys

Parody of Legally Blonde's Ohmigod You Guys

**Aidan**: Daniel's such a lucky dude!

I don't mean to brood, I just wish I could live here as well!

Just look at this bangin' place!

**Xavier**: Should've brought my mace,

And a gas mask to block out the smell...

I feel like I'm in Hell!

**Emma**: Daniel, Honey, oh my Lord!

How's the room and board? Find the price out, and tell it to me!

**Jamie**: There's Times Square and old Broadway!

I wish I could stay!

I keep praying that someday I'll be

**Aidan, Emma, and Jamie**: Living here, in NYC!

NYC! NYC, you guys!

The place where art and creation thrive!

If there was ever a perfect city, this one wins the prize!

NYC, you guys!

**Zane, Shaylie, and Aria**: NYC, give us all you've got!

The stars, the bums: let us take the lot!

Here in the Big Apple, this is where we want to live our lives!

NYC, you guys!

NYC!

**Viktoriya**: Dear God, whose idea was this?

This place smells like piss.

**Xavier**: And democratic campaigning, to boot!

**Vicktoriya**: It's noisy, and full of drama.

**Xavier**: Sounds just like Obama.

**Vicktoriya**: (Spoken) This is one place I never will miss.

**Xavier:** (Spoken) Ditto!

**Vicktoriya and Xavier**: So get us out of here, Chris!

**All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, and Xavier)**: NYC! NYC, you guys!

God, I wish I had Daniel's life!

**Daniel**: Um...

**All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, and Xavier)**: If there ever was a perfect city, this one win-

**Daniel**: But...

**All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, and Xavier)**: NYC!

**Daniel**: (Spoken) Guys, I'm serious!

(AS THE OTHERS SING, DANIEL BEGINS TO WALK AWAY. EMMA NOTICES.)

**Walter**: New York and I were meant to be!

Not once has it disappointed me!

**Emma**: (Spoken) Uh, guys?

**Holly**: This place could be better than Hogwarts!

**Jamie**: That's a filthy lie!

**Guys**: N-Y-C!

**All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, Xavier, and Emma)**: Daniel's a lucky boy,

Living in NYC.

Life must be filled with joy!

Don't see how it couldn't be.

Bryant to Central Park,

Dear Lady Liberty,

The Museum of Art,

And more than the eye can see.

**Girls**: Wide as the Brooklyn Bridge,

Tall as the Empire State,

I'd even settle for Ridge!

Oh god, you guys, I cannot wait!

**All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, Xavier, Emma, and Aria)**: NYC! NYC, yo-

**Aria**: (Spoken) Uh, guys... Where's Daniel?

**All (Except for Aria and Emma)**: What?

(EMMA GOES TO TELL THEM ABOUT DANIEL WALKING OFF, BUT IS CUT OFF AS A TAXI CAB DRIVES BY, SPLASHING THROUGH A PUDDLE, SPRAYING WATER IN EMMA'S FACE. HER HAIR FALLS INTO THE SAME CURTAIN AS BEFORE.)

**Emma**: Mmph!

**Aria**: (Spoken) Emma, where is Daniel?

**Emma**: Mmph!

**Aria**: (Spoken) He headed back to Manhattan?

**Emma**: Mmph!

**Aria**: (Spoken) He wants to go home?

**Emma**: Mmph!

**Aria**: (Spoken) He's trapped in the Manhattan Mill?!

**Emma**: MMPH!

**Aria**: (Spoken) Oh! Sorry! He's trapped in the Manhattan MALL!

**All (Except for Emma)**: Ohmigod, guys, emergency!

**Aria**: (Spoken) Don't take a taxi!

**Emma**: (Spoken) Hey, wait for me!

* * *

The contestants raced off to the subway in search of their friend, determined to bring him back. Meanwhile, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet just stood there, stunned. They looked at each other for an answer, but to no avail.

"So uh," Chris finally said, "they're just going to go in search of a mall in a city they don't know?"

"Yup."

"All to find a contestant?"

"Yup."

"We could just consider this his 'elimination'."

"But you already said that this was a reward challenge."

"So?"

Chef shook his head. "Daniel is a popular contestant, how do you think the audience would react?"

The host thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll go find him. You have his address?"

"Duh, they're in the emergency files."

Chris nodded. "Cool, let's head there." He whistled. "Taxi!"

A yellow taxi cab speeds by him, splashing him with water.

* * *

**(New York, New York; Manhattan Mall)**

While twelve of the contestants waited outside the mall, Aidan exited quickly. "Okay, guys. It took me a while, but I found out where he is."

"How did you manage to find it out?" Holly asked.

"I just went to the gym," Aidan explained. "He's apparently a regular there."

"Since when do malls have gyms?" Xavier complained.

Aria shook her head. "Let's not worry about that now. Where is he, Aidan?"

"His house," Aidan said, "he said it was something personal."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Georgie shouted.

"Do you have his address?" Walter asked.

"Sure do," Aidan held up a piece of paper. "The guy gave it to me. Let's go!"

* * *

**(New York, New York; Apartment in Manhattan)**

The twelve contestants eventually ended up at a large building in a middle class neighborhood. While it might have been considered a decent area by most decent people, Xavier was not like most people. He was barely decent.

"What a dump," he muttered.

"Shut up," Aidan snapped.

They entered the building and looked for a directory. Viktoriya found one on the wall. "It says here 'Kent - Apartment 16B."

"Damn it, the top floor?" Xavier cried.

"If you complain one more time," Aidan threatened.

"Chill," Xavier held up his hands, "I want to find him, too. We can't afford to lose a player."

"Are you for real?" Emma scowled.

"Quit the fighting," Jamie told them, "let's go to his apartment and get him."

The teenagers all quickly ran for the stairs, some of them getting tired by the eleventh floor (Xavier had said that it wasn't worth it, quickly earning a slap on the back of the head from Aidan and Georgie).

* * *

They eventually reached the top floor. For a few moments, nobody did anything. Viktoriya finally knocked on the door. It opened.

A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there, smiling. A small child was wrapped around her leg.

"You must be Daniel's friends," she said, "I'm Brenda, his mother. Please, come in."

When they entered the room, they noticed that it was not what they expected. From how they knew Daniel, what they thought his house would look like would be as if it were its own fighting ring: posters of MMA fighters everywhere, dumb bells, the whole nine yards.

What they saw was none of this.

It appeared to be an average apartment. A small couch was in the center with a medium sized television on the coffee table. Magazines were scattered about, clothes were on the floor, and a playpen was in the corner. The child wrapped around Brenda's leg quickly ran to it and jumped in.

"She is always so shy around company," Brand had explained.

"Nice place, Mrs. K," Aidan smiled.

"Thank you. Daniel!" she called. "You're friends are here."

Daniel entered the room in nothing but basketball shorts, a head band, and sandals. "Hey, guys."

"What are you dressed up for?" Xavier asked.

"I want to get my revenge," Daniel told them.

"Revenge?" Holly asked. "Revenge on who?"

"On the man who did this to me," Daniel turned around and several of the contestants gasped. There was a foot long scar that went from his right shoulder blade all the way down to his right elbow.

"Whoa," Xavier blinked.

"When I was 17, I was attacked by a man with a six inch blade in a fight," Daniel explained, "after a fight, where I almost won a thousand dollars, I was attacked by him. He took my wallet and my cell phone. But he took something more important: my honor. I need it restored."

"Then you'll come back?" Aria asked.

"Of course."

Aria spoke up, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going then!"

* * *

**(New York, New York; Underground Fighting Ring)**

The thirteen of them, along with Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean had gathered at the fighting ring that Daniel had led them to. Most of them were outside the ring, cheering loudly for their friend. Others were not so supportive.

"I've got ten dollars on the other guy," Xavier shouted, "who wants to place a bet?"

Georgie slapped him again.

_"Ladies and gentlemen," _the intercom shouted, _"in this corner, we have an old champion returning. Weighing at 175 pounds, 18 years old: Daniel Kent!"_

The audience went wild, particularly the contestants (even Chris). Daniel was standing in the ring below, waving to his fans.

"Come on man, you can do it!" Aria shouted.

_"And in this corner we have a new contender. Weighing at 200 pounds, 23 years old: Vincent Green!"_

Vincent was a tall, large man. Daniel was by no means short or scrawny, but compared to him, he was a string bean.

"Okay maybe not..." Aria had second thoughts.

_DING DING!_

Walter looked at Chris. "But we already had a song."

"That wasn't me," the host pointed to the ring.

Daniel took a swing at Vincent, who quickly dodged it. Vincent then grabbed Daniel's arm and twisted it around. He responded with a quick headbutt. The audience cringed, but then cheered loudly. Daniel grinned; however, he was so distracted that Vincent kicked him to the ground.

He did this repeatedly until Daniel grabbed his legs and threw him to the ground to. Daniel stood up and jumped right on Vincent, performing a pile drive.

Vincent elbowed Daniel in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Daniel shouted and punched Vincent in the face several times. He fell to the ground.

Daniel pinned him, and began to count to five.

"1!"

He did not move.

"2!"

Vincent's arm twitched.

"3!"

He reached for his pocket.

"4!"

And pulled out a six inch blade!"

Before Daniel could get to "five", he noticed the blade and gasped. He dodged the thrust of the knife and quickly disarmed his opponent. At first he considered stabbing him right back - getting his revenge. But then he would be no better than Vincent.

Daniel tossed the knife to the side and punched Vincent square in the face. He fell to the ground and a loud "thud" was heard.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" Daniel shouted when he pinned him down.

_"Daniel Kent wins!"_

The crowd went wild. Xavier snapped his fingers and handed a middle aged man a crisp ten dollar bill. Most notably cheering were Aidan and Georgie. Aidan was excited for his friend, whistling. Georgie looked at him and their eyes locked. She blew a kiss, and he caught it.

"Quincy?" Viktoriya asked.

The man that Xavier had made a bet with laughed and put his arm around the Russian. "Hello, how are you guys!"

"We're good," Shaylie said, "our friend just won that fight!"

"Mighty good for him," Quincy smiled, "now I must be getting back to my ass."

Only Walter, Shaylie, Viktoriya, and Deylanie knew what he meant. They waved goodbye to him as he left the building.

"I'll miss Quincy," Walter said to his team. They nodded in agreement.

"Who the **/censored/** was that guy?" Zane cursed.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris stood behind his usual podium, smiling with joy. Instead of one team present, all three were. Most of them were still congratulating their team mate, who was still dressed in his fighting garb. He now had a bandage for his nose.

"This has been quite a day," Chris said, "we went to one of the greatest cities in America, we saw Daniel restore his honor, and you guys performed an awesome musical number!"

"Thanks, Chris," Daniel grinned.

"Don't thank me," Chris winked, "because of your victory, I am giving you first pick for your team, since you won the challenge anyway."

Daniel ran to a wooden apple and broke it open with a mallet, provided by Chris. Loads of candy fell out. Daniel shrugged. "I don't eat this stuff, though. Too much sugar."

"I'll eat the sugar," Aidan grinned, grabbing some for himself.

"So shall I," Holly nodded, taking some as well.

The fighter knocked open the next apple and smaller, real apples fell out. "Now this is more like it," he said as he chompped on a red delicious.

"Last one," Chris winked.

Daniel whacked open the last one, and a metal meat grinder fell out. "What's this for?"

"An advantage in the next challenge," Chris told him. "I'd keep it if I were you."

"I guess," Daniel shrugged. He stuffed it into his pocket.

"Three cheers for Daniel!" Aidan shouted. "Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

Chris faced the camera and smiled. "Hooray! This wraps up another episode, folks! With New York behind us, what destination will be be lead to next? Who will be voted off, and what more drama will be in store? Find out next time on Total Drama... Woooorld Tooouuur!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Six/Episode Five.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Aftermath!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - This lampshades that in the show, all the contestants seemed to instantly know everyone's names. I mean, learning twenty other names is not easy to do. How they were able to do it in such short time is beyond me.

**[2]** - /Grins like an idiot/ See what I did there?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait, guys. But since this is a longer chapter, I'd say that makes us even. ;)

I really liked writing this once, so I would really like some feedback! Thanks guys!


	7. Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Airplane" belongs to B.o.B.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

I apologize to nobody, because last chapter was a non-elimination, reward challenge. Be grateful! Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Chris...

I would also like to announce now (in case the next chapter does not get out before then) that **Friday, May 3rd** is my **birthday**, so if you wish to wish me a happy birthday, I would appreciate it, since I have three big tests that day. :/

This chapter/episode will feature no elimination either, because it is an Aftermath episode. Also it should be noted that I had long debated whether or not I should make Xena (first voted off) or keep Geoff as the host. I finally decided on Geoff. The rest of the cast will be featured, too.

... Or will they?. Muhahahahahaha!

Ahem. Sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter!

...

...

...

* * *

_Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath_

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction plays followed by a series of highlight clips from _Total Drama World Tour_.

...

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another exciting season of Total Drama," Chris declared as he threw his hands up in the air.

...

Chris faced the contestants, who had all now arrived. "Now aboarding... on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action right here! On Total... Drama..." his voice changed to singing. "Woooorld... Tooooour!"

...

Zane smirked as he caught his symbol of safety. "In your face," he mouthed.

"I knew it was going to happen," Xena sighed, "I knew who you all were going to vote for."

"You've got five seconds to put this on," Chris instructed, holding up a parachute, "our the Drop of Shame will become the Drop of _Pain_."

Xena sighed and strapped it on, then she took one last look at her team mates.

"Any final words?" Chris asked her.

"Yes," she nodded, "two people here have evil intentions. It's-"

She was cut off when Chris pushed her out quickly. He turned to see Jamie and Aria looking at him, horrified.

"What?" he asked innocently. "She was going to give out spoilers."

...

Viktoriya gasped in delight and held her peanut bag close to her. Shaylie was not amused.

"Are you kidding me?" she barked at her team.

"You cost us the challenge," Lucien explained, "you obviously-"

Before he could finish, Shaylie grabbed him by the collar, strapped a parachute on his back, and walked over to the Drop of Shame.

Then she threw him out of the plane.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"

"No, ma'am!"

"Nope."

"Absolutely not!"

Chris shrugged. "Well, a contestant has been eliminated none the less. My work here is done."

...

Aidan, Daniel, and Jerome gasped. They were stunned at the result of the most recent ceremony.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jerome muttered.

"No sir," Chris shook his head. "I am not kidding you. You will know when I am kidding when everyone laughs. I am just that hilarious!"

The breakdancer turned to Xavier and pointed his finger accusingly. "You! You're responsible for this!"

Xavier lowered the finger. "Don't point your finger accusingly at me. I did no such thing."

"Yeah right, you piece of-"

Losing all sense of sanity at the moment, Xavier strapped a parachute onto Jerome's back and shoved him out of the plane furiously.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"... Again?" Chris blinked. "At least he was supposed to be voted off."

...

Chris was seated in the pilot seat of the Total Drama World Tour Jumbo Jet, dressed in his pilot gear. "Welcome to Total... Drama... Woooooorld Tooooour!"

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction replayed, but this time it was followed by a fade in to a shot of a talk show set in front of a live studio audience. The audience is applauding and cheering. At the center of the stage is a couch that was being sat upon by the apparent host of the show. And he appeared to be just as excited as the audience, if not more.

A familiar teenager with an open pink shirt and a cowboy hat sat in the couch, grinning wildly.

It was Geoff, a contestant from the previous two seasons.

"Welcome, everyone!" Geoff exclaimed. "This is the first addition to a new addition on the show. Well, it's not really all that different; we had it last time... But whatever! This is the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath show!"

On the right side of the stage there was six couches, the back couch raised slightly above the other in height. Seated in the couches were twenty-one more recognizable faces. On the top row sat Cody, Noah, Heather, and Ezekiel.

Courtney, Duncan, DJ, and Eva sat on the next row. The next row had Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, and Tyler. The next row featured Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Justin. The next row featured Harold, Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen.

They all looked at the apparent hosts with a mixture of disbelief and discomfort. Except for Noah, whose attention was placed upon a book he was reading.

Bridgette, however was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm here with the original cast of the show," Geoff explained, "and aren't they psyched to be here?"

"No," Noah replied, his eyes not leaving his book.

"I wanted to compete," Eva snarled.

Duncan shrugged. "At least I'm not in juvie."

"That's the spirit!" Geoff grinned, clearly missing his friend's sarcasm.

"Why is he doing the show?" Courtney grumbled. "I was unfairly eliminated _twice_! I deserve to be the host!"

"Calm down, princess," Duncan put his arm around his girlfriend, "you still have that ten grand that I gave you, right?"

His smile faded when Courtney gave him a nervous look.

"You _do_ still have that ten grand, right?"

"I spent it all," she admitted nervously.

Duncan smacked his forehead. "Jeez, Court, I just gave it to you last week. What the hell did you spend it on?"

"L-lawyers," Courtney told him, "I was trying to sue the show to get back on."

"Did it work?"

"Not exactly..."

Geoff diverted the attention back to him. "Let's reintroduce our old friends, just for kicks! There is myself... Harold, DJ, Duncan, Zeke, Tyler...

"... Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Beth, Trent, Owen, Cody, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Eva and..."

He stopped himself when he noticed an empty seat. "And that's it! Nut how about you guys tell the world what you've been up to since the end of Total Drama Action?"

"I've just been chilling on my farm, yo," Ezekiel said, awkwardly trying to make a peace sign.

Eva punched her fist. "Nothing unusual. I've been working out, laying low. The paparazzi is beyone annoying."

"Nothing," Noah said, still reading his book. "Absolutely nothing."

"I've been working on my modeling," Justin declared, puffing out his chest.

"Sadie and I have our own web show," Katie screamed, "it is, like, so interesting! We talk about clothes, and celebrities, and fashion, and clothes!"

"You said 'clothes' twice," Noah pointed out.

"_EEEEEEE!"_ the two girls squealed. "I love clothes!"

Tyler struck a pose. "I've been playing sports! Maybe next year I can go pro!"

"In what?" Geoff asked him.

"Everything!" Tyler cheered. "Basketball, football, baseball, soccer, lacrosse, badmitton..."

"I've been working on some software for Apple," Cody interrupted. "They-"

He was interrupted by Courtney. "I have been suing the show, trying to earn my rightful place on there! I-"

"I was going to talk," Beth sulked. "I thought we were going in order of our elimination from the first season."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever, go ahead."

"I've been working on my dad's farm," Beth sqeaked, "he said now that I'm old enough, I can have my own horse!"

"Now you'll have a friend," Heather mocked her, "let's just hope your dad can tell the two of you apart."

That was it for Beth. She grabbed Heather by the shoulders and gave her a good old fashioned head butt. The audience cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

She tried to help Heather up, but she smacked her accidentally. "Sorry!"

Harold sniffled and removed his finger from his nose. "I have graduated from the Opposum Scouts. I have now moved on to the Vulture Scouts!"

Trent strummed his guitar. "I've been working on my music. I have this new albumn, 'You Broke My Heart' coming out."

"Really, Trent?" Gwen frowned. "I thought you said you were going to be adult about our break up."

"It's not about you," Trent explained, "it's about this other girl."

"O-other girl?" Gwen blinked. "What other girl?"

Trent shrugged. "I think it was Karen, or Sharron?"

"You don't even know her name?" Gwen cried.

"Let's move on!" Geoff interrupted. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay was busy playing with her hair. When Geoff repeated her name, she looked at the camera. "I've been modeling, too! Just like Justin! Did they make you take off your clothes, too?"

"Uh, no?" Justin raised a brow.

"My modeling company must be different," Lindsay shrugged.

Tyler punched the palm of his hand. "I may have to have a talk with your superviser."

DJ smiled and waved at the camera. "My momma and I have our own cooking show."

"Didn't, like, eight people die from that?" Noah asked.

The gentle giant broke down in tears. "Don't remind me!"

Leshawna shrugged. "I haven't been doing much. I've been hanging out with Gwen, Trent, Harold..."

"Of course," Heather exclaimed, "the weird Goth girl, nerd, failing musician and weird nerd all hanging out. You might as well call yourself a circus so you can earn some money. Maybe then you can buy some decent clothes."

The soul sister slapped Heather across the face. Perhaps now, she would learn to keep her mouth shut.

Duncan shrugged. "I've been avoiding juvie... enjoying my million dollars... and Courtney." The punk winked at her.

"You're disgusting," Courtney crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know."

Heather scoffed. "I have been doing the same as the past two years - being better than you losers."

Apparently, she hadn't learned to keep her mouth shut.

"Is there a reason why you are such a nasty bully?" Ezekiel blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Heather gasped angrily.

"Nobody here did anything to you first," the brown haired teen explained, "you were just nasty from the start, eh. Did something happen to you that made you this way?"

The queen bee rolled her eyes. "Oh, go back to your prairie farm, you... you... _reject_!"

Gwen interrupted the fight. "I've been trying to let the fame go down. I prefer my privacy."

Owen raised his hand eagerly. When Geoff 'called on him', Owen took a deep breath before he spoke. "I've been on _The Biggest Loser_! I've lost one hundred pounds! Now I'm 196!"

Indeed, he had lost a significant amount of weight. He pointed to his gut to show how much weight he had lost.

"We're all proud of you, big guy!" Trent smiled at him.

Geoff faced the camera. "And I'm still partying like there is no tomorrow!"

Beth looked around. "Where's Bridgette?"

Avoiding the question, Geoff continued on. "Anyways, we are no longer the center of the world's attention! A whole new set of contestants are featured this season! Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Jerome, Lucien, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Xena, and Zane!

"Joining us this week are Xena, Lucien, and Jerome - all of whom have sadly been eliminated!"

Heather scoffed. "Why are they replacing us? We cause loads of drama!"

"Totally," Izzy nodded, "watch!"

The red-headed girl pushed Heather out of her chair; she landed on the ground. Everyone erupted in laughter. Heather got back on her seat, embarrassed.

"Guys, come on," Geoff laughed nervously, "settle down now..."

"NEVER!" Izzy declared. She picked up a nearby stool and threw it into the audience.

"Can we get security out here?" Geoff whispered into his microphone.

Seconds later, security arrived and escorted Izzy out of the room. She did not go down without a fight, though. Luckily, one of the interns carried a sedetive, so she was knocked out cold. They carried her over their shoulders.

"Now, we can move on," Geoff nodded, adjusting his hat. "Our first guest can tell you your past, your future, your present-"

"I _love _presents!" Sadie gushed.

"... Please welcome, Xena!" Geoff finished.

Xena entered the stage, looking visibly upset. The audience cheered when she entered, which made her smile a little. She sat down next to Geoff on the couch.

"How's it going, Xena?" Geoff said, shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"You're upset to be the first one voted off, huh?" Geoff consoled her. "Don't worry, I feel ya, bra."

"Me too," Ezekiel chimed in.

The odd girl rubbed the back of her head. "I am upset, but at the same time, I am relieved."

"How so?"

"I knew that some people there had bad intentions, and that my staying there would only bring me misery," Xena told him firmly.

Geoff did not seem to understand. "So you can, like, see the future and stuff?"

"I can read your future if I can read your thoughts," Xena told him, "but since there were so many people at the time there, whom I hadn't met, it was hard to distinguish who were the two with the bad intentions."

"Can you tell us who they are now?" Geoff grinned.

"I can-" the audience made eager sounds, "but I won't."

"What?" Geoff frowned. "Why not?"

Xena chuckled. "It would ruin the drama on the show, now wouldn't it?"

"Fair enough," Geoff shrugged. "It isn't affecting any of us."

"That's a cold way of looking at it," Cody pointed out.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job," Geoff defended himself, "I don't get paid for nothing."

Several of the others gasped angrily. "What? You guys didn't know you'd get paid to do this?"

"No," Eva grumbled, "I only turned it down because I didn't want to... but I would have for money!"

"Yeah, and you got to do it last time," Courtney shouted.

Geoff frowned. "Take it easy, guys."

"Um, Geoff?" Xena tapped his shoulder. "My interview."

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" the party man smacked his forehead. "So you were voted off because you helped the other team? Why would you do that."

Xena shrugged. "They needed help and I have it to them. I didn't really see the issue."

"They were on the other team though," Geoff continued, "and you lost because of that."

"Well, actually Team Incredible Chris won, but-"_  
_

"And then you got voted off because of it," Geoff shook his head. "We have a clip of the voting for you to watch. Check it!"

Geoff pointed up to a large television screen above. Static played for a moment, but then the Confessional from Total Drama World Tour appeared.

* * *

_Zane held up Xena's passport. "Weird girl has to go. Not only is she weird, but she cost us the challenge!" He furiously stamped her passport._

_..._

_Aria sighed. "I like Xena, but she might tell the others my... secret," she held up her knife and stamped Xena's passport with it. "Sorry."_

_..._

_Georgie shrugged. "Zane may be a total jerk, but he is cuter than Xena, and physically stronger, so..." She stamped her passport._

_..._

_Jamie smiled. "I had a good day. Everyone on my team is so nice, except Zane... kind of. But's he's kind of cute... I mean, cool!" He nervously stamped a passport; little does he know it is Xena's._

_..._

_Xena shakes her head. "I already know they are all voting for me, so what does it matter who I vote for?" She stamped Zane's passport and let out a deep sigh._

* * *

"Harsh," Geoff frowned, "your entire team voted for you. Does that come as a shock to you?"

Xena shook her head. "Well, no... I knew it was going to happen."

"Then why did you sign up for the show in the first place?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't know until I got there," Xena insisted.

Duncan raised his hand. "Yeah, Geoff. I have a question for Xena."

"Shoot, man!"

The punk faced Xena and grinned. "I thought Chris had all of the contestants be teenagers, why did he let a ten year old be on?"

Most of the audience laughed, but some of them were disapproving of Duncan's humor. He flipped those off who didn't find his joke funny, and sta back down, grumbling to himself. When he did, Courtney slapped him.

"Ouch!" he scowled, rubbing the red mark. "What was that for?"

"That was totally unnecessary," she whispered to him.

"Unnecessary, but funny," Duncan chuckled.

Xena rolled her eyes. "To answer your question, Duncan, I could say the same about you, considering you act like a ten year old."

Duncan punched the palm of his hand "Oh, you want a piece of me?"

Courtney jabbed his side. "Duncan!"

"Sorry," Duncan apolagized, "would you like a piece of me, please?"

"No, thank you," Xena shook her head, obviously annoyed.

"Why did you sign up for the show?" Geoff asked her.

Xena immedietly answered, "I wanted to donate all of the funds to charity."

"A truly bonevelant choice," Geoff nodded.

"Thank you!"

"Anyway," Geoff said, "we have another very special guest joining us today. Welcome... Lucien!"

Lucien walked on stage with his arms crossed. He had an angry expression on his face, suprising Geoff. The audience cheered when he came on, nevertheless.

"Not happy today, dude?" Geoff asked as he made room for him between himself and Xena.

"Do I look happy?" Lucien snapped.

"So, that's a no then..."

The breakdancer groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, but I was eliminated unfairly! I didn't even get a single vote! Shaylie threw me out of the god damn plane!"

Courtney huffed. "I would be glad to aid you in suing the show. I am still in the middle of a lawsuit for my wrongful termination."

"Didn't you already do that and return to TDA?" Lucien raised a brow.

"I was talking about my elimination in _that_ season!"

Duncan scoffed. "Come on, princess. Beth and I voted you off fair and square."

"We sure did, pal!" Beth beamed at the punk.

"Shut the hell up, Beth," Courtney and Duncan shouted at the same time.

The farm girl cowered in her seat.

Lucien shook his head. "I am just so ticked off. I hate her, so much! I didn't even do anything to her!"

"So, you're saying..." Geoff started, "you're angry... with Shaylie?"

"You're damn right I am!" Lucien nodded.

Geoff put his arm around Lucien. "Lucien, what if I told you that Shaylie is in the back room, listening to this conversation?"

"She is?!" Lucien shouted. "I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

"Well, she's not," Geoff told him, "I was just testing you."

Lucien groaned again.

"Now, let's see how the voting went the night you were voted off - just for kicks!" Geoff grinned.

* * *

_Walter sighed deeply and shook his head. "I really like everyone on my team. I'd hate to see any of them go." He holds up Shaylie's passport. "But the commercial was her idea and we lost because of it."_

_..._

_Viktoriya frowned. "I failed today. I do not deserve victory." Se held up her own passport. "This is why I vote for myself."_

_..._

_Shaylie looked furious. "I am not going home today, no sir!" She viciously stamped Viktoriya's passport. "Goodbye, comrade!"_

_..._

_Lucien shrugged. "Shaylie messed up. We've been butting heads since we first met, and now she's going to go home. Sorry, not sorry!" He held up her passport._

_..._

_Deylanie grinned, painting her nails. "Sure, we lost our first challenge, but who cares? I'm pretty sure I'm staying and at least we weren't the first to lose. Anyway, I choose Shaylie. She screwed up." She held up her passport and winked._

* * *

"See?" Lucien punched the couch. "I didn't even get a single vote! Shaylie got four, and Viktoriya got one! I wasn't even in the bottom two! Why she picked me, I don't even-"

Geoff put his hand over Lucien's mouth. "Settle down there, tiger."

_CHOMP!_

"Ow!" Geoff jerked his hand away. "He bit me."

"I'm sorry," Lucien frowned, "but I'm just so pissed off. A million dollars would have been awesome to have!"

"What would you have done with it?"

Lucien shrugged. "I would have bought the club that I have been working at. I'm the DJ there, right now."

"He's talking to you," Lindsay nudged Tyler.

Both DJ and Tyler gave her a look, then smacked their foreheads in disbelief.

"I would have put some away for college, too," Lucien finished.

"That sounds _awesome_, dude!" Geoff double high fived the break dancer. "Whoo!"

Owen sighed. "I just wished I could have kept my hundred grand."

"Don't you go wishin' for stuff like that," Duncan poked the larger boy's chest, "because then I wouldn't have gotten my _million_."

"Well, maybe he should go wishin' for that!" Trent scowled. "Because then Gwen and I would still be together!"

The audience let out a chorus of "aww's", but Gwen was extremely embarrassed. She tried to cover her face up.

"Trent, is this really the time?" she whispered rather loudly to him.

"Always the time for love, bra," Geoff winked at her. "Speaking of love, let's take a look at some moments of this season's love birds: Aidan and Deylanie!"

Again, the audience cheered and clapped, letting out their coos.

* * *

_In Egypt, before the challenge, Deylanie had removed her shirt; now she was just down to her sports bra. Most of the guys (and Georgie) were staring at her, but the camera focused on one of the contestants in particular: Aidan._

_Aidan's look was one less of lust and more of passion. He sighed deeply and continued to stare at her._

_..._

_On the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, in the economy class, Team Einstein and Team Equality sat, slumped in their seats. Aidan entered with Daniel right behind him. He have his friend a thumbs up, and then quickly departed._

_"Hey," Aidan walked over to Deylanie, "what's up?"_

_"Nothing much, hon," she smiled at him, "just not enjoying economy class. How was first?"_

_"It's great, you should have come and joined us."_

_Deylanie touched his thigh. "I would have loved to."_

_..._

_"This is my sandwich!" Aidan shouted._

_The extrovert then felt his earpiece vibrate, meaning it shut off. He frowned, and looked at Deylanie with hope._

_"You're funny," she giggled. Then she went to go sit down._

_..._

_In the Yukon, the teams were competing in the challenge, but Aidan was saying his goodbyes to his crush. _

_"I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later?" Aidan asked hopefully._

_"Sure," Deylanie shrugged, she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "See you later, cutie."_

_Aidan waved to her as he ran towards the river, looking at her. She blew a kiss at him. This proved to be a major distraction for Aidan. He slipped on the ice and landed face first in the freezing water._

_His team mates gasped and desperately tried to pull him out of the water._

_"Are you okay?" Jerome gasped._

_No response._

_"Dude?"_

_There was still no response._

_"... Aidan?"_

_Nothing._

_"CHRIS!"_

_The handsome host ran over to the group. "Yes, how can I be of ser- OH MY GOD!"_

_Aidan was completely blue and was not moving; he did not appear to be moving._

_"Quick, does anyone know CPR?" shouted Chris._

_Jamie raised his hand, but he was quickly pushed out of the way by Deylanie. "My leg!"_

_"I know it! I know CPR!" Deylanie cried._

_"Then by all means, please, help us avoid another lawsuit!" Chris pleaded._

_Deylanie pressed her lips against Aidan's, pushing air into his lungs. She removed them for five seconds, and then pressed her lips against his again. Again. Again. Again. She started to do chest compressions. Nothing._

_She pressed her lips against his one last time..._

_Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and his skin returned to its normal color. A slight moan escaped from his lips. "Ugh..."_

_..._

_In New York, New York, on the Statue of Liberty, the teams were climbing the statue and desperately trying not to fall off. Deylanie swung her rope over to Aidan's side and smiled at him. "Hey, cutie," she winked, "how's it hanging?"_

_"Oh you know," Aidan chuckled, "I'm just climbing a national monument, no big deal. How about you?"_

_"No way, I'm doing the same thing!" she smiled._

_"Small world."_

_"Deylanie, come on!" a voice called out. It sounded like Viktoriya's._

_The hot party girl leaned over to Aidan and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you later, sugar."_

_Before she left, she kissed his cheek, leaving him wide-eyed and stunned. He slowly began to slide down the rope._

* * *

Geoff, Lucien, Xena, the peanut gallery, and the audience were all either laughing hysterically or "awwing" like they had never "awwed" before. Most notably, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay were adoring the moments.

"They are the cutest couple ever," Lindsay gushed, "right after me and Rottweiler, here." She smiled at Ezekiel.

Tyler groaned. "It's _Tyler_, and I'm over here." He waved his arms at the blonde.

"Do I know you?" Lindsay asked him obliviously.

"UGH!"

The host (not the arrogant one from the actual show, the kind party animal) frowned. "Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting _way_ too heavy."

"Eh, I've had enough prison food for one day," Duncan grumbled, "I'm going to go have a nap."

"What the **/censored/ **are you talking about?" Courtney raised a brow.

"I thought we were repeating what we said on day one," Duncan replied, pointing to Geoff, "and anyway, I was joking."

Eva poked Ezekiel's chest. "And don't _you dare_ repeat what you said, home school!"

"I won't," he insisted, "I learned my lesson, eh. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," Eva crossed her arms.

"If we could get back to my interview," Lucien asked, irritated.

Geoff chuckled. "Everyone wants to get interviewed today!"

"No... just me, Xena, and Jerome."

The party animal grinned. "That reminds me, guess who is coming out now?"

"Based on the color of your shirt, I'd say you," Noah remarked.

"I didn't get voted off," Geoff didn't seem to understand the joke. "Besides, I'm right here. No, I'm talking about Jerome!"

For the third time, when the eliminated contestant walked off stage, the audience cheered loudly. What was notable, however, was that the audience seemed to be chanting his name. Several signs with the text "Xavier Stinks, Go Jerome!" written on them were scattered about. **[1]**

Jerome sat down on the couch inbetween Lucien and Geoff, actually looking very smug.

"You look happy for someone who got voted off third," Geoff noted.

"I'm just happy to get away from Xavier," Jerome admitted, "but yeah, I'm also happy to see the Total Drama crew here. I love you guys!"

The old cast blushed and started clapping for his compliments.

"Oh, stop it you," Owen gushed.

"Who do you want to win the million dollars?" Geoff asked the three eliminated contestants.

"I would say," Xena giggled, "but I already know who it is."

"Don't tell," winked Geoff, "or Chris will sue your pants off."

"I'd have to go with Viktoriya," Lucien shrugged, "she was a good team mate and leader."

Jerome thought for a moment. "Either Daniel or Aidan; they're both good guys and I considered them good friends."

"What about you guys?" Geoff turned to the former contestants. "I for one think Deylanie should win. That girl can party _hard_!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Of course you would think a girl like _her_ should win. I personally want Viktoriya to win. She is tough and a hard worker. Or Xavier, since he is a politican, like _me._"

"I at first wanted you to win, Lucien," Harold smiled at the dancer, "but now I'd have to say Walter."

Ezekiel quickly took the finger out of his nose when the camera focused on him. "Um, I'd say Daniel, eh."

"'Cuz he's a muscular _guy_?" Eva barked.

"No, cuz he's a nice guy, eh!" Ezekiel pleaded.

The fitness buff did not respond to the prairie boy. "Shaylie, she's the only real fighter."

Noah looked up from his book for a brief second and said, "Walter."

"Jamie!" Owen grinned. "He's a real nice guy... and cute! I mean, uh cool!"

Justin flexed his muscles and said, "Zane - he's a cool and guy and the ladies love him. He reminds me of me."

Katie and Sadie swooned. "Yeah," Katie smiled, "but Aria is, like, so cool!"

"So cool!" Sadie nodded.

Trent strummed his guitar and shrugged. "I guess Aidan, he seems pretty chill."

"Georgie or Daniel," Tyler nodded, "they're both athletes - like me!"

Cody thought for a moment. "Walter seems pretty cool, and his inventions are interesting. I'd have to vote for him."

"Holly is so nice!" Beth beamed. "She should totally win!"

Heather scoffed. "It figures - the nerd votes for the nerd. Emma is the only sane one there, she deserves the million."

Leshawna shook her head. "Not a chance, girl. Viktoriya is a true player!"

"Well, Aria seems pretty decent," Gwen smiled, "if someone had to win, I'd want it to be her."

DJ smiled. "Jamie seems really nice! And someone nice deserves the money."

Duncan laughed. "No way, Zane should win it. He's actually not a whimp."

"Hmmm," Izzy thought for a moment. "Aidan, because he's smart like me. I have an IQ of 187!"

Lindsay frowned. "Um, I might be getting his name wrong, but... Jeremy?"

"You mean Jamie?" Ezekiel raised a brow.

"No... Wayne!"

"Walter?" Noah suggested.

"Oh! Carlos!"

Eva smacked her forehead. "That's not even close to _anyone_ on the show."

The contestants then began to argue about who deserved the million dollars and who didn't; Geoff was beginning to lose contro.

Loudly, he clapped his hands. "Alright, back to the show! Jerome, we are going to show you the votes for the night you got voted off."

"Sounds good," Jerome said firmly.

* * *

_Jerome grinned widely and rubbed his hands. "Finally, that racist son of a bitch is going home. Now I can relax in this game." He stamped Xavier's passport very heavily._

_..._

_Daniel frowned. "We lost our first challenge. No big deal. Learning from our mistakes only makes us stronger! Anyway, I'm voting for Xavier. The guy is a total jerk." He held up Xavier's passport._

_..._

_Xavier just laughed. "Idiots. My plan is going perfectly." He held up Jerome's passport and stamped it, laughing loudly._

_..._

_Holly shrugged. "If Emma tells me that Jerome is bad news, who am I not to believe her? She's my best friend!" She stamped Jerome's passport without hesitation._

_..._

_Emma grinned. "Holly is like putty in my hands... Xavier too. He just doesn't know it yet. The only reason I agreed to vote of Jerome was because he was a huge threat. Besides, I am the only one in this contest who is allowed to have talents in the arts..." She flipped her hair and blew a kiss to the camera._

_Finally, she stamped Jerome's passport._

* * *

Jerome was completely shocked. "Wait, so Emma was the one behind this all? She seemed so nice, though..."

"Looks can be deceiving, bro," Geoff said. "This one time, I thought this mascot was a chick, but-"

Before he could finish, several people stared at him oddly. He paused and rubbed the back of his head. "You know what, let's _not_ talk about that story. So, Jerome, how do you really feel about Xavier?"

_DING DING!_

"I guess that it's time for you to tell us," Geoff grinned, "in song form! Lucien, since you didn't get to really tell us about Shaylie, or get to sing, you can sing with him: a duet!"

The two boys shrugged and prepared for their musical number.

* * *

Jumbo Jets

Parody of "Airplane" by B.o.B.

**Lucien**: Was thrown out of an airplane,

After my team voted Shaylie out

I should still be in the freakin' game

Freakin' game, freakin' game

Was thrown out of an airplane,

After my team voted Shaylie out

I should still be in the freakin' game

Freakin' game, freakin game

**Jerome**: Yeah, I should still be there, flyin' high with Chef and Chris

But I got voted out, something's definitely amiss

Xavier is still in, with his rantin' and ravin'

'bout how "the immigrants are all misbehavin'"

That belly-crawlin' little snake had somethin' stewing

A toxic brew that must've led to my undoing

Well that scrawny little jerk can't do jack,

'cause it won't be very long until Jerome is back!

Yeah, let that string bean think he'll stay gold

Revenge is just a dish that's better served cold

I'll make sure that that dog's day never comes

And I'll pin that lil' prick right under my thumb

So, Chrissy, Chrissy, clear the runway

I've got a debt I intend to repay

I'll see that that runt doesn't win this game

And be the next one fallin' from the Drop of Shame

**Lucien (Jerome)**: Was thrown out of an airplane,

After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out)

I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game)

Freakin' game, freakin' game (Freakin' game, freakin' game)

Was thrown out of an airplane,

After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out)

I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game)

Freakin' game, freakin game (Freakin' game, freakin' game)

**Jerome**: Yeah, he better keep both eyes on his back,

And peel 'em while he sleeps, no time to relax

'cause I ain't even sleepin' 'til he's packin' his bags

Yeah, gonna pop him like Macklemore and Ryan pop tags **[2]**

I'm gonna leave him crying for his Ma 'n Pop

And when I'm done, throw that sucka on the choppin' block

I wanna see that bastard thrown out the plane

Then fin'lly, oh fin'lly I'll get the chance to repay

For givin' me the boot and costin' me that cool mil

Somebody needs to take him down, I promise I will

But I can't do this all on my own,

I need my homeboy Chris to toss this dog a bone

So, listen to me, Chris; just grant to me this wish:

And help me crush that bug with a powerful "Squish!"

Just let me back in the game, and this I swear:

To send Xavier free-fallin' through the air

**Lucien (Jerome)**: Pushed from an airplane,

After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out)

I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game)

Freakin' game, freakin' game (Freakin' game, freakin' game)

Pushed from an airplane,

After my team voted Shaylie out (Shaylie out)

I should still be in the freakin' game (Freakin' game)

Freakin' game, freakin game (Freakin' game, freakin' game)

**Jerome (Lucien):** I should still be in the freakin' game (O-oh, oh, oh, oh)

I-I-I should still be in the freakin' game

Vo-vo-voted Shaylie out (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh.)

I-I could, I should still be in the freakin' game.

The freak-, the freakin' game

* * *

The audiene went wild, throwing roses and other such items at Lucien and Jerome; both boys were more than happy to see their adoring fans worship them as they did. A large pink bra landed at their feet and the two of them grinned widly.

Suddenly, a whole pile of bras appeared beneeth them.

"That is so disgusting," Heather snarled, "who would do such a -"

Izzy cheered, and she threw her green bra at the two boys, who were both clearly embaressed.

"That answers my question."

"Okay, ladies, calm down!" Geoff called out to the audience.

In response, a gigantic purple bra was thrown at his face, causing the party animal to fall over. Noah and Cody laughed at him, only to have more underwear thrown at them.

Eventually, the comotion died down. Just then, Bridgette entered the room with a brown shopping bag in her hands.

"What happened here?" she sounded shocked.

"Bridgette!" Geoff gasped in delight. He ran over to his girl friend and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, don't ever scare me like that again!"

The surfer girl smiled. "Geoff, I just went out to get more milk. We were out."

"Finally!" Geoff grinned. He took the carton out of the bag and opened it. He started guzzling the milk down. "Oh, Bridgette, your milk has never tasted so good."

Noah and Cody had to bite down their tongues to prevent themselves from rolling on the floor in laughter.

Their control lasted about five seconds.

"I guess this is a good place to end the show," Geoff grinned, he then put his arm around Bridgette. "This has been the first ever **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show**! With thirteen contestants left, where will Chris bring them next, and who will be voted off, joining the twenty five of us? Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Seven/Episode Six.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: The German Alps!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Shaylie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - This is an example of irony, dear readers. Jerome is by no means disliked by you guys, but Xavier is _very_ well recieved; which is actually rhe opposite of what I expected him to be seen as. Nevertheless, this is irony.

**[2]** -** Yes, I just reference "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. Wud up?**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, please give your thanks to Jamie am I; for without him, many of these songs would not have been possible... okay all of the ones in this chapter. What can I say? Parodying is not my strong suit.

Thanks for the reviews and feedback, guys!


	8. Slap Slap Revolution

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "If I Never Knew You", belongs to Disney's Pocahontas.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

All right, the last two chapters did not feature an elimination, so there is _definitely_ one this chapter. That might be a disappointment to whoever is getting voted off (see at the end), but them's the breaks.

I hoped that you all enjoyed the last chapter and the interactions with the old contestants. That was a chapter that I was not as confident with, I felt as though it was my worst chapter that I have written.

On an unrelated note, I have a **one-shot** story as well, which can be found on my profile. For those of you who like Gwody, that is the fic for you!

**Author's Note**: Does it even need to be said? Jamie am I helped me out again; heck, half of this story should be considered his, since he helped me with most of the songs.

...

...

...

* * *

_Slap Slap Revoltuion_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)._

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

New York, the city that eats other cities for breakfast!

Our remaining thirteen competitors were _dropped in_ to the wonderful little paradise!

Some, like Xavier and Viktoriya, were not happy at all to be here. They would rather have their teeth pulled.

But others, like Aidan, Emma, and Zane, were ecstatic to be given such a privilege! Glad to see SOME people are appreciative!

Let's see... what else?

Deylanie and Aidan hit it off...

We saw one of Walter's inventions actually work...

Jamie is still the death of Zane...

They contestants performed an awesome musical number...

Oh yeah, and we learned how dark and mysterious Daniel's past was. He kicked that guys _ass!_

And we don't mean Quincy's donkey...

Because this was a reward challenge, nobody went home! Lucky for team Einstien, huh?

Who will be voted off this time, what is our exotic location, and what other drama do we have in store?

Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Woooooorld Toour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends)._

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Team Incredible Chris was enjoying their non-lethal breakfast in the first class cabin, celebrating their win in the previous challenge. Although there was some slight tension among the group, it was nothing major.

Daniel was still sure that Xavier had been the one responsible for Jerome's elimination - and he was right.

Meanwhile, Emma was having an important conversation with Holly about their plans for the next game.

"If we distract the other team," Emma told her, "we are sure to win."

"But why would we want to do that?" Holly asked. "Isn't that a dishonest way of winning."

"You're right, but I overheard Viktoriya and Walter talking about them cheating in the next challenge," Emma explained, "and what's the best way to fight fire?"

Holly guessed. "Calling the fire department?"

"No, silly," Emma giggled, "we use fire ourselves! The two fires will counteract and cancel each other out."

"Is that right?" Holly questioned. "I'm no chemistry expert, but I don't think that's how fire works. I better go ask Walter."

She got up to go to the economy class section, but a hand grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Remember, they're going to cheat," Emma reminded her.

"Oh, right!"

Daniel walked over past the girls, and Emma pulled him aside.

"Remember that meat grinder thing from New York," she told him, "Chris said it would be useful in this challenge."

"I've got it right here," Daniel held it up, "thanks."

Xavier was watching the news on the flat screen television, specifically Fox news.

"Do you mind turning on ESPN, dude?" Daniel asked, trying to be polite.

His reponse was not as polite as Daniel's request - a slap to the face. Xavier then took a sip of his coffee and went right back to watching his show, as if nothing had happened.

"Is there a problem we have, dude?" Daniel scowled, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes," Xavier replied plainly.

"What is it then?"

Xavier raised a brow. "What is _what_?"

"Our problem," Daniel said, annoyed.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"UGH!"

Daniel stormed out of the room, and once he was out of sight, Xavier smirked victoriously and took a sip of his coffee. He then turned up the television volume a few clicks.

Aidan saw his friend leave and approached Xavier.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked firmly.

"You just did," Xavier grinned. When Aidan did not laugh, he frowned. "That was a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

Xavier chuckled lightly and muted his show. "So what was so important that you had to interrupt me from the news?"

"The fact that you," Aidan poked the conservative's chest, "are being kind of a scumbag to everyone on the team."

"Me, a scumbag?" Xavier said sarcastically. "No, that is absurd! How could you suggest such a thing?

"I've been using recent events, actually. You were the reason that Jerome got voted off. Daniel told me what you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xavier folded his arms.

Aidan groaned. "You switched the votes like the one guy did in season one. He told me that you did it. Because he and I didn't vote for him, Jerome obviously didn't vote for himself, and Holly and Emma are both nice enough not to... so that leaves you."

"If you have an physical proof, I would be more than glad to confirm or deny your claim," Xavier smirked.

Now Aidan was mad. He grabbed Xavier by the collar and was seething angry, "Listen, buddy. If you don't start pulling your weight around here, you're going to be using the Drop of Shame next, got it?"

Xavier just laughed and released himself. "Please. I might be skinny, but I can take you _any_ day."

"Alright, let's go, tough guy!" Aidan rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Aidan entered the economy class section, holding an ice pack to his black eye. Everyone in the cabin gasped in horror and crowded around Aidan to examine his injury. A chorus of "ooo" and "ouch" arose from around everyone else.

"He completely kicked my ass," he exclaimed.

"Who did?" Shaylie asked. She pointed to Jamie. "This guy?"

Zane scowled and smacked Jamie in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I knew this kid was bad news," the strategist said aloud.

"No, it wasn't him," Aidan admitted, "Xavier did. I thought I could take him... I guess not."

"Well, should we get back at him, man?" Walter asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No offense, but I don't think that you could do much in a fight," Shaylie sneered.

Walter raised a brow. "I think I could take Xavier, he's skinny and weak-looking."

"He took Aidan."

"ANYONE could take Aidan!"

"I resent that..." Aidan muttered, crossing his arms.

Shaylie laughed. "It's easy, watch!" She punched him in the arm, causing him to fall down.

"My arm!" Aidan groaned. He stood up and dusted himself off.

Deylanie smiled at him and waved, causing Aidan to turn very red.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan banged his head against the side of the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He clutched his eye in pain. "Ouch! I think it's getting bigger... Man, I looked like a total fool in front of her..." He let out a deep sigh. "But what else is new? I just wish there was some way I could talk to her without looking like an idiot.."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

A few hours later, Walter was staring out at the window, since he was busy staring at Viktoriya, who had gone up to use the bathroom; he noticed snowy mountains and a clear blue skyline. "The Alps? We're in Germany?"

"That's where the Alps are," Zane rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're not a very nice guy."

"What was your first clue, Doc?"

Chris' voice filled the air. "Attention, competitors. We are preparing to land in our next destination - the Alps of Germany! Head to the cargo hold NOW!"

"Told you," Zane snarked as he got up.

Before anyone could get to the door leading to the cargo hold, Aidan blocked the door. "Wait," he said.

"Move it, Dan," Shaylie snapped at him.

"It's Aidan."

"Whatever," she scoffed, "why are you standing in my way?"

"Because the past three times we have had a challenge, we went to the cargo hold and we've been dropped into our next destination. I don't know about you guys, but-"

Shaylie shoved him out of the way before he could finish. "Don't care."

The thirteen contestants soon arrived at the cargo hold, despite the protests of Aidan ("We still have enough time to go back before we fall to our deaths... for real this time!"). When they didn't see Chris or an open door, they got confused.

Viktoriya looked around. "Now what?"

As if on cue, the floor beneath them collapsed. Most of them were screaming all the way down, except for Aidan, who had an 'I told you' face on.

* * *

The confused and angry teenagers landed in a large pile of snow, some now lying on top of each other. Groans and moans were heard from all around the snow bank. Aidan finally managed to release himself from said pile.

"See?" he cried out in frustration. "I told you all! And did you listen? No!"

Chris McLean floated down from above. Attached to his back was what appeared to be a large fan attached to a parachute. "Guten Tag, Konkurrenten!" **[1]**

As the contestants began to separate themselves from the snow, Chris continued.

"We're in avalanche territory," he explained, "so you might want to keep it down."

"WHAT?" Jamie, who was underneath a large blanket of snow and had not heard any of Chris' warnings, shouted.

Everyone jumped a little when they noticed the snow at the top of the mountain shake. Daniel gulped.

"So what's our challenge," Walter whispered.

"You must climb to the top of the mountain to learn that," Chris whispered back.

When they started to climb up, Chris pulled out an air horn. The contestants gasped.

"Please, don't," Emma begged.

"I'll sue your ass!" Xavier threatened.

"Mommy," Jamie muttered.

Ignoring their pleas, Chris pressed the air horn.

_HONK!_

The loud noise, combined with the screams of the contestants caused an avalanche. Snow quickly poured down on to them, and they were buried under the snow again.

"I really hate that man," Shaylie's voice was muffled.

* * *

Halfway up their trek to the top of the mountain, Deylanie pulled Aidan aside, and hugged him by the waist.

"Um, hi," he said nervously.

"I heard you got hurt," Deylanie purred, "are you okay?"

Aidan chuckled. "Just a black eye, nothing major."

"Nothing major?" Deylanie repeated, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Don't be absurd! I think you need a kiss to make you feel better."

"I-I do?"

The party girl nodded and leaned in closer to his lips, as he did the same. They were centimeters away when...

"Movie it, love birds," Shaylie shoved between them.

"What the hell is her problem?" Deylanie muttered to Aidan. "We tried to vote her off last time, but she threw Lucien out of the plane. I personally hope my team loses, so we can vote her off for once."

Aidan shrugged. "Well, I sure hope you guys don't lose."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you do, she just might toss someone else out... Maybe you? And I'd be so upset if-"

Xavier shoved past the two. "Out of my way."

"Jerk," Aidan scowled to Deylanie. "Daniel and I voted for him last time, so we're pretty sure he rigged the votes against Jerome. I actually want us to lose, so we can finally eliminate that jerk."

"That might not be such a good thing," Deylanie smirked.

"How so?"

Deylanie touched his shoulder. "He might rig the votes against you. And I'd be really upset if-"

"MOVE IT CONTESTANTS!" Chris shouted through his megaphone.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Deylanie smiled, touching Aidan's shoulder.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan sighed deeply. "Why do I always fall for the one's who are never interested in me?"

...

Zane smirked. "Obviously, I hate Jamie's guts. But perhaps I can persuade him into an alliance to ensure me being in at least the final three. To do that, though, I'll need him to like me... but not in the way he likes me. Gross. No, as a friend... and not is wife either! Stupid cats, they-"

A loud hiss is heard from outside the door. "... Jamie Jr.?" Zane asked weakly.

The door swung open and Jamie Jr. started clawing at Zane.

* * *

As the contestants has finally met up with Chris, they were nothing but feeling beat up.

As for Chris, he couldn't help but laugh at what had happened.

"Oh man, that was so easy getting up here with my flying thing! Thank you, Walter!"

"You built that for him?" Aria asked.

"No," the inventor shook his head, "he stole it from me. Said if I didn't give it to him, he'd vote me off."

Daniel smacked his forehead. "Jeez, McLean. You're like a high school bully."

"You want to say that to my face, nerd?" Chris replied, half-jokingly.

"... I just did."

Ignoring Daniel's facts and truth, Chris continued. "Now that you have made it to the top of the mountain, about twenty feet down the mountain, you will find the materials you will use for today's challenge. Now go!"

The contestants had started running to their destination, which looked more like a race than just running down there.

Five minutes later, the scent of German sausage had caught Shaylie's attention. Sniffing the aroma, her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God," she whimpered, "is that...?"

She ran to the pile of German sausage, furiously glaring at Chris, who was standing by the huge meat grinders.

"You're disgusting!" Shaylie screamed, as she stared at the pile. "Do you know how many animals died to make this meat?"

"Don't worry, it won't go to waste," Chris winked at her.

The athletic girl smacked her forehead. "No, stupid. I don't eat meat! I am a vegetarian!"

Chris had walked up to Shaylie, "Easy, sweetheart. Don't think of this as raw meat coming from a harmless animal. Think of it as raw building materials... coming from a harmless animal. Over 1,500 species of sausage call Germany 'home,' hence the theme of our most efficient yet."

"SHOOT UP UND STOOF IT!" Chef yelled with a German accent.

"Danke, Chef. Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into a grinder. Push it down and grid the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing; all without losing a finger or toe."

"I better not," Walter said aloud, "I can't build without my fingers!"

Zane grinned. "I couldn't call on the phone anymore... Heck, I couldn't give a girl my _digits!"_

Silence.

"**/Censored/** you guys, my grandma says I'm funny," Zane muttered.

Jamie groaned. "God, this is like my trip to the meat factory again, back in seventh grade."

"Count yourselves lucky you're not making hotdogs! No beaks, heaves, or butts in this meat pile." Chris reminded them.

Some had looked nauseated, while some nearly puked from Chris's explanation on how the challenge was going to go.

Georgie actually did puke.

Most of the girls and some of the guys backed away from her, disgusted. Daniel, however, rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, smiling. "You need to lie down for a second?"

"I'm good," she replied weakly, "I just have a weak stomach."

Daniel patted her on the back. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

In response, she patted him on the butt. "I will," she winked.

Chris coughed rather loudly, bringing the attention back to him. "You'll have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage, which would be a lot harder to ride down the hill."

The cameras panned to a really smooth looking hill, one that looked really easy to slide down. It showed a rainbow and a sunny shy until Chris interrupted the silence.

"Uh, no. Not that hill."

The cameras switched sceneries from a smooth hill to a very rocky one, that looked nearly impossible to slide down.

"That's the spot!"

The contestants' faces were of shock and fear, gasping at the danger of the hill, with the exception of Shaylie, who was rather excited with Chris's choice of hills for the challenge. ("Now this is a challenge!")

Chris finished, "Of course, if you had a shiny, new, electric meat grinder, just plug it in the portable generator... Oh wait," he grinned, "I forgot... Team Incredible I Does, how _incredible_ for them. Hehe."

Silence.

"Screw you guys, Chef says I'm funny," Chris pouted.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"There will be prizes for whoever makes it down the hill, and a punishment for who doesn't get there on time! Behold, der penalty hosen!" Chris introduced with Chef holding the penalty hosen.

Chef then had blown into an alphorn, with Chris telling the campers to get started on meat grinding.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan grinned. "This is great, this challenge is in my blood! I'm half German. My mom is full German, and my dad is a mix of things. We celebrate all the German holidays."

* * *

Team Incredible Chris had already plugged in their electric meat grinder to the portable generator. They watched earnestly as they dropped the meat into the grinder, and it immediately came out in the form of a large sausage.

"How easier could this be?" Holly grinned, with Aidan and Emma nodding in agreement.

"If it was already a sausage," Xavier pointed out.

Holly bit her lip. "Um, that was rhetorical."

"You're rhetorical."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"The liberal agenda doesn't even make-"

Aidan punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. "That's for before! Plus, I'm getting tired of your political nonsense."

"I think we all were," Daniel added in.

Holly examined the sausage. "We've got to make it bigger - it's got to support the five of us."

"The other teams have to make it four, how is that fair?" Emma asked.

"Well, we do have an advantage," Aidan said, pointing to the electric meat grinder.

Daniel scoffed and pointed to Xavier. "A disadvantage as well."

Everyone on the team (except for the unconscious Xavier) shared a good laugh.

Over by Team Einstein, they did not have a meat grinder, so they were forced to grind it manually, using an old fashioned one - it had to be used by hand. Many would find this annoying, or perhaps even difficult.

Shaylie was not like most people.

"Come on, scoop it faster," she barked at her team, "I'm turning the grinder, but no sausage is coming out."

"Take it easy," Walter told her, "we're working as fast as we can." He threw a pile of meat into the grinder.

"How about I use a _different_ sausage in the grinder?" Shaylie threatened him.

Walter's eyes widened; he started to shovel the meat into the grinder very quickly.

"Bossy, mean..." he muttered.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"N-nothing!"

The hostile athlete raised a brow. "No, _what_?"

"Nothing, MA'AM!"

Above, Deylanie and Viktoriya were stuffing the meat into the grinder, standing on a platform above it. There was at first an awkward silence between the two, but then Deylanie decided to try and break it.

"So, how does it feel to be in your home country?" she asked.

"Firstly, America is my home country," Viktoriya pointed out, "secondly, I am Russian."

Deylanie was confused. "You're accent sounded German to me."

Viktoriya smacked her forehead.

Team Equality was having a fierce argument, while trying to stuff their meat into the grinder.

"Stop it, you're putting too much in at the same time!" Aria cried.

"You're not grinding it fast enough!" Zane defended himself.

"We need to use the darker meat, it will stand together more!" Georgie reasoned.

While they were all quarrelling, Jamie was standing behind them thinking. Thinking for a more obvious solution.

After several moments, he finally had it.

"I have it!" he snapped his fingers.

"What do you have?" Zane hissed. "A cat problem?"

"Yes, but I think he was referring to the challenge at hand," Aria said.

Jamie nodded. "What we need to do is make it flat, like a surfboard. There is only four of us, and we are all relatively small or average size. We can just ride it down like that."

"That... might work," Georgie smiled.

"I've got to say," Zane nodded, "that for a guy like you, that was actually pretty good."

Aria ran over to the meat. "What are we waiting for? Let's get stomping!"

* * *

Eventually, all three of the teams had finished making their sausage one way or another. Whether it be with the use of an electric meat grinder, a manual meat grinder, or their feet and hands, they were complete.

"Ready?" Chris asked them.

"YES!" the contestants replied in unison.

"Set?"

"YES!"

"Willing to send over your first born son if you lose?"

"YES! Wait, what?"

Chris let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding... Go!"

The teams grabbed onto their sausages (or in Team Equality's case, stepped onto it harder) and leaned forward.

Walter was riding in the front for his team, with Viktoriya in the middle with Shaylie, and Deylanie riding in the back. She was distracted by Aidan, however, and not looking where they were going.

"Duck!" Walter called out for his team.

"Where?" Deylanie tried to say, but she was hit in the back of the head with a branch, knocking her unconscious.

"She's out cold," Viktoriya said, finding her pulse.

Shaylie looked over at Walter. "Yeah, you don't say? What should we do?"

"It looks like she's leaning on Viktoriya's back," he explained, not taking his eyes off the path. "She's probably good."

Meanwhile, over by Team Incredible Chris, Xavier was steering the thick sausage. Behind him was a very frightened Holly, with a determined Emma behind her; while Daniel and Aidan were not paying attention, chatting.

"All I'm saying dude," Aidan said, "is that _Grand Theft Auto V_ should have taken place in Vice City. We haven't been there in a while."

"Nah, the reason they picked it was because of the nostalgic feel of the 80's in Miami," Daniel retorted.

"I agree, but-"

Xavier interrupted their conversation. "Shut up, the both of you. We need to focus on this challenge... besides, San Andreas is better."

"Boom!" Daniel shouted. "Goes the-"

A tree branch hit an unsuspecting Daniel in the face, knocking him unconscious. Aidan turned around quickly to check on his friend, but his head knocked against Daniel's, rendering him unconscious, as well.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" asked a concerned Holly.

"Meh, as long as they're okay for the second part of the challenge," Xavier shrugged.

Team Equality was drifting around the snow on their flat sausage. Aria was in the front, with Zane holding onto her waist, and Jamie onto his (much to his protest), and Georgie was in the back, holding onto Jamie's waist.

"We're going pretty fast," Georgie shouted, "do you think we should slow down?"

"Good idea," Jamie replied. "Aria, slow it down!"

"How do I do that?" Aria cried.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh, sh-"

They then hit a large rock, sending them flying. Georgie was knocked unconscious when she hit Jamie's back, causing him to cry out in pain. When they hit the rock, they were sent right into Team Einstein's path, causing _them_ to steer off course, and _they_ crashed into Team Incredible Chris.

When the group landed at the finish line, they groaned and moaned and examined themselves for any bruises, cuts, or God forbid, messed up hair.

"Is everyone okay?" Walter asked, rubbing his head.

"Never better," Viktoriya chuckled, dusting herself off.

Emma looked around. "Where are Daniel and Aidan?"

"And Deylanie?" Shaylie said, looking around.

"Georgie is gone, too," Jamie said aloud.

"Then... where could they be?" Holly asked, concerned.

* * *

**(Unknown Location, the Alps)**

Daniel was still unconscious, on the ground. He had a large bruise on his head, a cut on his cheek, and his side ached in pain. His hat was missing; it had probably fallen off during the tumble down the hill. His shirt was torn as well.

Next to him lay Georgie, who was not much better. Her hair was messed up, a large cut ran across her forehead, and her legs were covered in bruises. Her shorts had a small tear in them, but nothing that exposed certain areas.

Aidan was across from the two, out cold as well. His hoodie was over his head, his cheek was bleeding, and he had a large bump on his forehead. His pant legs were torn, and his hand was all bent out of shape.

Laying on top of him was an unconcious Deylanie. Her make-up was smeared, her hair a mess as well; her shirt was messed up, her right shoe fallen off. She was not as injured as the rest, only a small bruise on her head, probably from when she hit her head on the branch initaly.

The first to regain conciousness was Aidan. He groaned in agony and looked around. He shivered.

"Where are we?" he asked.

He looked below and saw that Deylanie was in his lap. There was no time to enjoy the situation, however. He tapped her quickly.

"Deylanie, Deylanie," he said, "Deylanie, wake up!"

Deylanie woke up slowly; her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Aidan's warm face.

"My head hurts," she smiled weakly.

"Mine too," Aidan nodded, touching her cheek. "And a lot of other places, too. Ugh!"

He grabbed his leg, which was now revealed to have a deep cut in it. Deylanie touched his leg, causing him to jerk it away.

"I think I punctured a major arartie," he told her.

She took off her bandana. "Wrap this around your leg."

"Thanks," he smiled at her as he did as he was instructed.

Across the unknown location was Georgie, who was the next to wake up. She groaned and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked when she saw Aidan and Deylanie.

"We're in a cave," Aidan told her. "I think we all fell in here somehow in the race."

"Crap," she smacked her forehead. She cried out in pain. "Okay, bad idea."

Daniel finally awoke and moaned the loudest out of the four. "Holy crap, what happened? Last thing I know I'm taking about GTA with Aidan, next thing I know..."

"We wake up here," Aidan finished.

"Yeah..."

The fighter stood up and cracked his back. "We have to get out of here."

The camera panned out to reveal the group to be in a small, icy cave.

Georgie urged him to sit down. "Conserve your strength. It may be a while before help arrives."

"A while?" Deylanie gasped. "They must be looking for us! ... Right?"

* * *

**(Outside the Cave, the Alps)**

Chris McLean kicked the side of the cave, while the nine contestants stared at it in horror.

"Do you think that they're okay?" Holly asked, dreading the worst.

"If they are, then we will probably have the highest ratings of the season!" the host rubbed his hands together; partly because it was cold, but mostly because he was an evil, cruel man.

Xavier scoffed. "Is that all you care about, ratings?"

Emma seemed stunned. "Whoa."

"I've got morals," Xavier rolled his eyes, "I don't want to see four people die, no matter how annoying they are."

* * *

**(The Cave, the Alps)**

Three hours had passed and the group was still stuck in the cave. Freezing, cold, and injured, they were starting to lose all hope of ever getting rescued. Deylanie was nuzzled up against Aidan, and Georgie was wrapped around Daniel.

Daniel coughed, spattering blood into his hand. "Oh my God..." he groaned. "I am so cold..." He shivered.

Noticing that Deylanie was still cold, Aidan removed his sweatshirt. "Here, take this," he handed it to her.

"No, you'll be freezing," Deylanie refused the offer.

"It's only fair," Aidan smiled. "I have your bandanna," he pointed to his leg, which was now blue.

Deylanie touched his cheek and smiled at him. "You are so sweet." She pulled on his jacket, which was a little big on her.

They shared a warm smile and hugged each other closely.

"I don't want to die," Daniel whimpered, "not like this."

"I'm just happy I'm here with a guy like you," Georgie said weakly to him.

Daniel shook his head. "Hey, there are plenty of guys better than I am."

"True, but I'm wrapped around you, right?" Georgie managed to smile.

The fighter smiled back at her. "True."

* * *

**(Outside the Cave, the Alps)**

_DING DING!_

The nine contestants not trapped in a cave glared at him, some crossing their arms. Chris ignored their shouts of protest, responding with an even louder musical bell. "You all know the rules..." he told them.

"Come on, really dude?" Walter whined. "Now?"

"That wasn't for you," Chris winked.

"Huh?"

The host pointed to the cave. "It was for them. And I think they heard us, because I think I can hear some singing." Chris faced the camera guy. "Get as much sound as you can!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Aria smacked her forehead.

"Just be glad we aren't singing again," Xavier whispered to her.

This comment earned a punch in the arm for Xavier. He fell over in pain, not knowing how strong Aria actually was.

* * *

**(In the Cave, the Alps)**

Daniel faintly heard a musical bell from outside the walls. "I-I think he wants us to sing," he told his friends.

"Right now, is he serious?" Aidan groaned.

"This is Chris we are talking about," Georgie rolled her eyes.

Deylanie sniffled. "The sooner we sing, the sooner he lets us out. Let's just play his stupid game."

* * *

If I'm Lying With You

A parody of "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas.

**Daniel**: Even though we're freezing,

I do not regret a thing,

I can bear this icy sting,

As long as I'm with you

**Aidan**: Even through the ice and snow,

I'm so thankful for this show,

For giving me the chance to know

A girl as great as you

If we never make it out,

Please remember this:

I could never do without

All the bliss,

From our one kiss

**Daniel and Aidan**: So even if we die here,

I've no reason to feel fear

Of us dying

If I'm lying with you

**Georgie**: I never thought that it would come to this

Stuck in a cave, covered in ice

**Deylanie**: And now it seems as though my life hangs by a thread

Yet, I can't help feeling this was worth the price

As long as you're beside me, I'm alright

**Georgie and Deylanie (Daniel and Aidan)**: So even though we're freezing (With your hand entwined with mine)

I do not regret a thing (Even darkness seems to shine)

I can bear this icy sting (So take it one last time, my sweet)

As long as I'm with you (You'll feel complete)

**Deylanie**: (Spoken) I don't want this to be the end, Aidan.

**Aidan**: (Spoken) It won't be. No matter what happens to us, my feelings for you won't ever stop; not even with death.

**Daniel**: So even if we die here,

I've no reason to feel fear

Even if we part

**Georgie**: For I know my heart

**All**: Will be flying

If I'm lying with you

* * *

Deylanie pressed her lips against Aidan's; and this time, he did not faint or get nervous. He confidently kissed her back, tilting her head slightly. Both of them were blushing deeply, even despite how cold the two of them were.

"I will never forget you," Aidan said to her quietly.

"And I won't either," Deylanie whispered to him.

The two of them hugged each other tightly, tears running down their cheeks.

Georgie looked at Daniel in the eye and they soon became wet. "I-I lo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Georgie fell unconscious again. Daniel reacted quickly, leaning over her.

"Oh my God," he shook his head, "she's gone into hypothermia."

He stood up and yelled as loud as he could.

"CHRIS MCLEAN, YOU PIECE OF **/oh boy, censored/**! IF THIS GIRL DIES BECAUSE OF YOU, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU JOIN HER... THEN AGAIN, I CAN'T SAY FOR SURE IF YOU ARE GOING TO THE SAME PLACE OF HER! NOW HELP US!"

As if he was listening the whole time (which he was), a small patch of light appeared from one of the walls, and a dark eye was seen. It was an eye of evil and unforgiveness.

"It took me forever to find you guys!" Chris laughed, likely grinning like a fool. "We'll get you all out of here in no time, don't worry!"

"Thank God," Deylanie said, looking above.

"Oh, and boys and Georgie," Chris said. "You are all safe from elimination, but you two gentlemen will be enjoying first class!"

They were all confused.

"What?" Aidan blurted out.

"Yeah, while you were all freezing and singing, we had the second part of the challenge," Chris continued. "It turns out that Emma is an amazing dancer, she kicked Shaylie's butt! And she is not too happy about it."

All was silent for a moment until Daniel shouted, "GET THIS GIRL SOME HELP!"

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Deylanie had a warm blanket wrapped around her, but Aidan's sweatshirt was still visible underneath. "Even though I almost died, I am glad that I almost ended it with Aidan."

The camera zoomed out, to show that she was sitting on Aidan's lap. She nuzzled her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know which makes me happier," he said, "that fact that I am alive, or the face that I now have the best girlfriend ever.'

They shared a passionate kiss.

...

Georgie was also wrapped in a blanket. She sipped hot chocolate, which was provided for her in an orange mug. "Daniel said that I went into hypothermia back in the cave. He's a hero," she blushed, "and I wouldn't be here without him."

...

Daniel had a warm towel wrapped around his head and body. "I might have come close to dying, but it was worth it to see Georgie live another day."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean stood behind the podium again, holding three bags on peanuts in one hand and four passports in the other. He looked at the contestants and smiled. Each of them had their own injuries or notable changes about them.

Deylanie still had the blanket and Aidan wrapped around her; she smiled up at him.

Walter's clothes were charred; when he tried to repair to dance platforms for the unseen second part of the challenge, one of them bad blown up in his face. He was convinced that this was why they lost, and was frowning.

Shaylie and Viktoriya were both covered in scratches, with the former sporting a black eye; when Shaylie had mocked Walter for failing yet again another invention, things had gotten a little violent (Viktoriya won).

"Today has been an exciting day, I must say," Chris clicked is tongue, "and since I'm a nice guy, I'm letting Aidan stay with Deylanie for the ceremony."

"Nice guy?" Aidan laughed, raising a brow. "You almost left us to die!"

Chris scoffed. "Just be happy that your girlfriend is safe, dude."

He tossed the first peanut bag to her, and she caught it. Aidan kissed her on the cheek.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Walter!"

The inventor caught his peanut bag and grinned. He coughed up smoke, receiving a firm pat on the back from Viktoriya.

Chris looked between the two girls. "Ladies, this is the final barf bag of peanuts of the evening...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Viktoriya!"

The Russian gasped in delight and squeezed her bag tightly. Walter high fived her in celebration; all four of them (including Aidan) looked at her, satisfied.

"I don't believe this," Shaylie snapped, "you chose me over her?" She rolled her sleeve. "Not for long."

"About that," Chris clapped his hands twice.

Chef Hatchet and two large interns entered and grabbed Shaylie by the arms and strapped a parachute to her. They walked her over to the Drop of Shame.

"You can't do this to me," she yelled at them.

"But we can," Viktoriya and Chris smirked at the same time. They gave each other a look, but then shrugged it off.

"I will DESTR-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" a yell was heard after Shaylie was thrown out of the plane.

Viktoriya sighed in relief. "Finally..."

Walter and Deylanie nodded in agreement. "Perhaps now we can focus on the challenge without wanting to strangle her," Walter grinned.

"Yeah, not wanting to hurt people is great," Viktoriya smiled.

The camera focused on Chris again. "That wraps up out most exciting episode yet! How will Aidan and Deylanie's new relationship, and the first one I might add, stir up drama on the show, as they are on different teams?

"Will Daniel and Georgie blossom into their own relationship as well?

"Will anyone take the Drop of Shame without force?

"And what drama will our next location be?" He turned to the camera. "Find out next time on...

"Total... Drama... Woooooooooorld Tooooooour!"

* * *

**Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter rubbed his arm in pain. "Ow!" he cried. "Anyway, my vote goes to Shaylie. She's mean, nasty, and unfairly kicked off Lucien! He was a good guy! And she attacked Viktoriya. Those are three good enough reasons for me." He stamped her passport.

...

Viktoriya scowled and stamped Shaylie's passport. "Shaylie is going down!"

...

Shaylie looked furious as she stamped Viktoriya's passport. "Viktoriya is going down!"

...

Deylanie and Aidan sat in the confessional; it seemed to be a continuation from the previous one she had made. "After he helped me decide, I finally decided on Shaylie."

"I was afraid that she was going to give my sweetheart trouble," he nuzzled her cheek.

He stamped her passport himself.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Eight/Episode Seven.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: The Amazon!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - In German, this translates to "Hello, overseas competitors."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! Much appreciated! I saw **Ironman 3**, and I _highly_ recommend seeing it; great film!

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. The Am-AH-Zon Race (Part 1)

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original sixteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

Now this next bit is kind of embarrassing. If you read the disclaimers for the _earlier_ chapters, it says "twenty-two contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators", even though sixteen characters appear.

This is not a typo, because this was originally meant to be a second TDI season, with twenty-two new contestants, but I changed it to sixteen because I thought that twenty-two would have been too hard to keep track of and develop on; but I just forgot to change the disclaimer.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too!

...

...

...

* * *

_The Am-AH-Zon Race_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)._

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Germany! Here, our contestants were exposed to the glorious Alps!

They're as fun to go up as they are to go down.

They also learned why Germany is world-renowned for the care that they put into their sausages.

But our second part of the challenge was put off-screen in favor of something a _lot_ more interesting...

Aidan, Georgie, Deylanie, and Daniel were all knocked unconscious during the race down the hill...

... And then they got trapped in a cave.

Seriously, they were there for _three hours_!

Georgie went into hypothermia...

Daniel contemplated death...

And Deylanie and Aidan finally got together! Cute!

I eventually decided to be a _hero_ and save them, but only after they performed a heartwarming musical number! Cute!

And in a hilarious moment, Zane got attacked by Jamie's cats in the confessional! CUTE!

There's an even dozen left... but not for long...

On Total... Drama... Wooooooooooooooooorld Toooooooooooooooooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends)._

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Aidan was sitting in a comfortable chair, relaxing; an even more comfortable person was lying on his chest, sleeping. Aidan stroked the person's hair when he smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, he thought.

Both Deylanie and Aidan were still recovering from their near death experience in Germany; both physically and mentally. Neither of them were seriously hurt, which they were both extremely grateful for.

They were both also grateful that the experience brought them closer together and helped form their new relationship.

Dating a girl like Deylanie was a dream come true for Aidan. She was beautiful, kind, and caring. Although Deylanie has had significant others in the past, none of them were anything like how Aidan was. He was kind, passionate, kind of cute, and intelligent.

The guys (and sometimes girls) that she dated were nothing like this. Each guy that she dated was rude, loud, and obnoxious; they only wanted her to basically show off how hot of a girlfriend that they could get. The girls often cheated on her; they were sometimes just as rude as the boys.

Deylanie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Aidan's face.

"Hello, handsome," she smiled at him.

"Hello, beautiful," Aidan replied, smiling back at her.

After he kissed her on the forehead, she nuzzled right back up against him.

Emma was across the room, sitting with her legs crossed; she was unusually not in a good mood. She stared at the couple and shook her head.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Holly asked, looking up from her _Game Informer_ magazine.

"It's just that," the actress tapped her chin for a moment, "it's not really fair that she gets to be in first class, just because her boyfriend is. Her team lost."

"That's true, but look how cute they are!" she gushed.

The blonde smiled. "Yes, they are... But do you remember how distracted that Trent guy got when he and his girlfriend were on opposite teams in the second season?"

"Yeah..."

"So, I don't want them to break up," she pointed to Deylanie and Aidan, "like those two did. I'm not saying that they should break up, but I am saying that Aidan shouldn't get distracted by her."

Holly thought to herself for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. Wow, that's actually _really_ nice of you!"

"Thanks!" Emma smiled.

"Hey, why is she in first class anyway?" Holly asked aloud. "That doesn't seem like something Chris would do.

Then, as if on cue, Chris entered the room and snapped his fingers. Two large interns entered the room and carried Deylanie away, much to her and Aidan's protests.

"Come on, dude," Aidan said to one of the interns, "I'll give you twenty bucks." He pulls out a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"That's American currency," the intern scoffed.

Aidan groaned. He glared at the intern. "Hey, we might go to America again! There might be a gift shop, and think of what you can buy with twenty dollars! A snowglobe, an extra large sweatshirt, a map of the world! Heck, maybe even those cool rocks you find in the museum gift shop! Yeah, you know the ones I'm talking about, pal!"

Xavier and Daniel were by the bar; one of them behind it, sitting on a bar stool, the other in front of it, also sitting on a bar stool. Their arms were on the table, their hands interlocked. They were having an arm wrestling match.

"Give up, dude," Daniel grinned. "I can life twice my body weight - I'm like a freaking' ant!"_  
_

"Yeah? I'm going to crush you like one," Xavier mocked as he continued the match.

The politician quickly slammed Daniel's hand onto the counter, shocking him.

"How the hell did you beat me?" he cried. "You're like a twig!"

"It's all about technique," he grinned, punching his palm.

Back over by the girls, Holly put down her magazine and started to walk away.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," she told her friend.

"Okay," Emma smiled, waving to Holly.

When she had left the room and was out of sight, Emma whispered to herself, "Perfect."

She pulled out a laptop from her bag and and turned it on.

Luckily, the plane provided wi-fi, which was pointless in a sense, since most of the contestants did not have overseas coverage for their cell phones, with the exception of Walter, who had built is own; Xavier, who was rich enough to; and Aidan, whose parents did a lot of travelling, so he was provided with one.

When Emma logged on to the internet, she grinned widely.

"I better see what I can learn about my fellow contestants..." she said to herself.

After a few moments of searching, she came across some results.

"Hm, Aidan's last name is Powell... and he doesn't seem all the interesting... He _did_ win an annual limbo contest in Hawaii in 2007, though... That might be useful when we go there..."

"Walter Banks... was banned from his science fair for fifty years? Wow..."

"Viktoriya is the daughter of the Computer CEO, Dimitri Syuzanna? Hey, I am using one of those computers right now... They're good products, I'll have to let her know that..."

She clicked on another link and she read to herself. "Let's see... Aria Valencia..." Slowly, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh... My... God..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Walter could not have been more relieved that Shaylie was no longer in the competition; for once, he could work on his inventions without her unsupportive comments, destroying of his inventions, or her general poor attitude.

Georgie was no longer covered in her blanket; she had fully recovered from her hypothermia. This had given her quite a scare; last night, she had experienced a nightmare about being trapped in the cold again. Luckily, Daniel quickly arrived and comforted her.

Aria was sitting on one of the benches, bored out of her mind. She had nobody on her team to really talk to, the seating was uncomfortable, and she didn't have any electronics to keep her occupied. Now she was regretting leaving her iPod at home.

Jamie was sitting in a corner, writing away in his journal. His cats were sitting all around him, not bothering Zane for once. Jamie fed each cat a piece of food and they nuzzled up against his chest. He smiled and pet them.

Zane was sitting in an opposite corner, silently thinking to himself - thinking about strategy in the game. After long consideration, he had decided to try and befriend Jamie, in hopes of making a possible ally - this was something that he desperately needed.

He was sure that if his team went to elimination this week, he was going to go home for sure.

Viktoriya was sitting on the other side, away from the rest of the group. She was happily daydreaming - remembering the second part of the previous challenge.

* * *

**(Flashback - The Alps)**

_"Alright contestants," Chris told the group, "while we wait for Deylanie, Aidan, Daniel, and Georgie to finish their song, you guys are going to compete in the second part of the challenge - a German dancing game that I like to call 'Slap Slap Revoltion'!"_

_Xavier smacked his forehead. "You're just asking to get sued for that one, aren't you?"_

_"Shut up," Chris replied simply. "Now, this actually kind of works out perfectly, since there are only nine of you left and there are eight dance squares."_

_"But that means one of us is going to sit out," Walter said._

_"That is one hundred percent correct!" Chris grinned. "Because you are so smart, you will be the one to sit out this challenge!"_

_The inventor grinned. "Sweet!"_

_"Now, for the rewards for the order in which you arrived," Chris began._

_"And what would that be?" Emma wondered. "We all came down at the exact same time because we crashed!"_

_Chris shook his head. "There was a photo finish. Team Incredible Chris came in first, followed by Team Equality, and Team Einstein in last."_

_"Great," Shaylie smacked her forehead._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Viktoriya poked her rival's chest. "It was your fault that we lost control."_

_"It was your boyfriend's idea to-"_

_Viktoriya was blushing red, but just as furious. "Boyfriend? Walter is not my boyfriend! And besides, his idea worked pretty darn well if you ask-"_

_"Please stop fighting," Walter groaned silently._

_Chris blew the horn again, startling everyone. Now that the attention was back to him, he continued. "Okay, so since Team I Am Very Incredible came in first, you guys get these as your dancing hats!"_

_Chef then threw heavy steel hats at Emma, Xavier, and Holly._

_"Ugh, these feel like they weigh a ton!" Xavier struggled to hold onto the hat, having his arms weighed down close to the snowy ground._

_"Yes they do! Team Equality," Chris had Chef throw furry hats to each team member of Team Equality._

_Jamie grinned. "At least these will keep us warm."_

_"Great thinking," Zane nodded, a little to happily._

_Chris turned to Team Einstein, "And in last place, Team Einstein!"_

_Viktoriya and Shaylie caught the lightweight German hats._

_"Wait, now we have a numbers disadvantage," Walter counted off, "Chris, can I actually not sit this one out?"_

_"Too late."_

_"Ugh..."_

_The handsome host continued. "Alright, welcome to Part Zwei of today's challenge! Competitors must learn AND perform a traditional German dance on this very platform! The mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and painful jolt every time one of you misses steps, or I need a laugh! Last team standing, wins!_

_"And before we get started, we do have to require one of you ladies to wear der Penalty Hosen!"_

_"I'll do it," Viktoriya raised her hand. "Because I am a better team mate than she is," she pointed to Shaylie._

_Chris shrugged and tossed her the outfit. She changed into it behind a room provided by Chris, much to her relief. Changing out in the cold, in front of everyone was not exactly under her list of things she wanted to do._

_When she emerged, dressed for the challenge, she grinned and jumped onto the platform._

_Most of the guys were staring at her in the skimpy German outfit, which was rather tight on her. __Walter was most notably distracted by her. He sat down next to Chef on a bench and crossed his legs._

_The other contestants, except Walter, all eventually climbed onto the platforms, facing off someone that was not on their team._

_Emma was up against Viktoriya_

_Xavier was against Aria._

_Holly was against Jamie._

_And Zane was against Shaylie._

_The German dance music had started playing in the background as Chef started showing the German dance moves needed to be performed._

_"Right knee up, left arm swing, stomp, hop, slap yo thighs! Kick yo butt, jump, and clap!"_

_For a while, the contestants danced, trying desperately to follow Chef's moves. __As the dance competition was about to start, Chef had pressed a button that would higher the dance squares into a higher altitude, just to make it more interesting according to Chris._

_Emma and Viktoriya slapped each other multiple times, both of them apologizing to each other between slaps._

_Xavier shockingly had no problem hitting a girl. He slapped Aria across the face - hard, but she hit him right back._

_Jamie had refused to slap a girl, so Holly slapped him right off. _

_Before Zane could object to hitting a girl, Shaylie immediately pushed him off._

_"Crap," Zane smacked his forehead. "Aria, it's all up to you now!"_

_Aria slapped Xavier right off the platform and into the snow. "I've got this!"_

_Emma had managed to defeat Viktoriya, by slapping her right in the center of the face._

_"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "it was just to win the challenge. No hard feelings?"_

_"None at all," Viktoriya reassured her._

_Shaylie shook her head. "Pathetic."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Uh oh..." Walter, who was fixing the dancing platforms up a bit, on orders of Chris, backed up._

_"You little **/censored/**," Viktoriya slapped Shaylie in the face._

_Viktoriya rolled up her sleeve. "Oh, it's on now!"_

_The two girls got into a short cat fight, before Chef was forced to pry them apart, so Shaylie could compete in the second round._

_Aria was put up against Emma._

_Shaylie was placed against a very nervous Holly._

_"Please don't kill me," she pleaded._

_Emma immediately smacked Aria right in the face, causing her to immediately fall off._

_"Ouch!" she cried. "My face!"_

_"Sorry," Emma called out._

_Holly tried desperately to dodge Shaylie's slaps; she was successful until Shaylie tripped her and she fell off the platform and into the snow._

_The redhead groaned in pain and rubbed her head._

_"Hey, that's cheating," Xavier said accusingly._

_"I never said you couldn't trip," Chris said, laughing, "but as of now, you can't."_

_Xavier groaned. "Great."_

_Chris McLean turned to Aria. "Team Equality, you have sealed your fate of being in winner-loser Purgatory. You did not lose, but you did not win either. This means that if Emma wins, then Team Incredible wins! But if she does not, Team Einstein wins!"_

_"That's not fair!" Shaylie stomped her foot. "We should be competing for first place and second place, not first and last!"_

_"I'm sorry, but who makes the rules here?" Chris grinned, pointing to himself._

_The platform was raised the highest, with Emma on one side and Shaylie on the other. Both girls had a determined look on their face._

_"You're going down, blondie," Shaylie punched the palm of her hand. _

_"Um, you're blonde too," Emma pointed out._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Chef Hatchet blew the horn again, signaling their start._

_"Don't mess up, don't mess up," Viktoriya repeatedly whispered to her team mate, mocking her._

_"Go Emma!" Holly cheered._

_"You've got this!" Xavier smiled._

_Emma nodded and slapped Shaylie square in the face, but it did no damage. Shaylie slapped her on both cheeks, and they turned very red. Emma gasped and cried "My makeup!" She slapped her back about seven or eight times until Shaylie finally fell off the platform and into the snow._

_"I won?" Emma had to ask herself. "I won!"_

_"Team Incredible Chris wins again!" Chris declared._

_Viktoriya walked over to her fallen comrade and shook her head. _

_"How could you let her defeat you like that? You-"_

_She was cut off when Shaylie grabbed her by the collar and started to fight again._

_"I'm going to go and get the fighter, party girl, flirty athlete, and the peppy guy, if nobody minds," Chris said, walking away._

_"YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOWN!"_

* * *

**(Present Day - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Viktoriya sighed in relief. "Finally, I can stand everyone that is on my team. Lucien was alright... Deylanie is pretty cool, but Shaylie pissed me off beyond the point where I could tolerate it. And Walter?" She blushed, then shook it off. "He's a nice guy, why do you ask?" she asked rather quickly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Zane walked over to Jamie and sat down next to him, smiling. Jamie noticed this and directed his eyes away from his journal and to his team mate.

"Hey, man," Zane said casually, "what's up?"

"Oh, I was just writing in my journal," Jamie replied, smiling, "I was working on my story."

"What's it about?"

Jamie cleared his throat. "Well you see, in ancient times, the Romans worshiped the sun. But some of them worshiped the moon during a full moon, too. And that upset their gods, so they would punish them. And this one guy, he-"

By this point, Zane started to drift off. But it didn't matter, because Chris' voice filled the air once more.

"Brace for landing! We've arrived in our next destination, the Amazon! But the runway is a _little_ short."

Everyone in the economy class cabin scrambled back to their seats and buckled up quickly.

"I can tell you more about it later," Jamie called to Zane.

"Great," Zane replied, giving him a thumbs up. He tried very hard to not show any sarcasm.

* * *

The Jumbo Jet had trouble landing, resulting in weaving of the plane. As the plane crashed, most of the contestants have felt safe, while some have started rubbing their heads from crashing themselves.

"This is why _I_ should be navigating the jet!" Chris had bugged Chef about how he isn't controlling the jet as promised.

Chef groaned, "Bah, who cares? We are on the ground. And stop askin' me when your skinny butt will navigate this plane or I'll navigate ya out da door!" Chef barked out.

"Technically, Chef, this is MY jet!" Chris reminded Chef, who rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

**(Outside the Jumbo Jet - The Amazon, Peru)**

"Welcome to Lima, Peru! The birthplace of the almighty Amazon River! The name of today's challenge is known as the Am-_Ahh_-Zon Race! Kinda like that show you may or may not have seen before you sorry butts have arrived to the show!" Chris started.

Aria gasped and smiled. "No way, I love that show!"

Chris continued, "What do ya have to do? It's quite simple! Teams must hike along an Incan trail through the Peruvian forest all the way to Machu Picchu. Once arriving, there is to be a golden treasure just waiting to become discovered!"

"Treasure?" Xavier's ears perked up.

"Yes!" Chris winked at him. "Once the gold is found, you have won your team first class seats to our next destination! But there is a consequence for the team who doesn't exactly get there on time; you'll have to send one of your teammates out of here!"

Aidan seemed confused. "But we just had an elimination."

"Not that we didn't appreciate it," Viktoriya added in quickly.

"I thought what we were going to do is elimination, reward, elimination, reward!"

Chris snickered. "You thought that didn't you?"

"... That's basically what I just said, yes."

"This season, there is no set routine! Every challenge could end in elimination."

The contestants shouted in protest, stating their displeasment. Xavier shook his head and tried to reassure them.

"Guys, don't worry. He can't be serious. There aren't enough of us to get kicked off in every episode," he explained.

"Hey, I could always bring someone back halfway," Chris grinned. "Like I did with Eva, Izzy, Courtney, and Owen."

Xavier groaned. "Please don't. That will give us all worse chances of winning."

"I do as I please," Chris told him firmly.

"_This_ guy is legally in charge of us?" Xavier huffed, pointing to their legal gaurdian.

Chris ignored Xavuer. "Oh, and just a warning. There are a lot of vicious bugs out here in the Amazon. Bloodsuckers, stingers, distracting ones, and yes, poisonous. If a certain bites you in a certain spot... yeah, you're done."

"Which bug and where?" Walter asked, concerned.

"Heck if I know," Chris shrugged.

Daniel smacked his forehead. "I'm going to die out here, aren't I?"

"I sure hope not," Georgie smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Remember, different teams," Zane stepped between the two.

The handsome host interrupted the conversation. "Not to mention that out somewhere in this jungle is an Amazonian tribe known as the Zing Zings. They have never learned the knowledges of man, nor have they been literate. Having sharp, cat-like reflexes, they may be trained to kill!"

"'Kill'?" Emma repeated, horrified. She looked over at Aria. "I can't believe that, can you?"

Aria gulped nervously. "Nope."

"And you do NOT, and I mean DO NOT want to encounter them! They will feast upon you like a sale on Boxing Day!" Chris finished.

"Well, good thing I don't celebrate boxing day!" Daniel grinned, cracking his knuckles.

Xavier chuckled. "What will you do if they come at us?"

"I'll mess them up!"

"With what?"

Daniel held up his fists. "With _these_ bad boys!"

"And if they're armed?"

"... We will cross that bridge when we get to it, bro."

"How far is Machu Picchu from here?" Jamie asked.

Chris grinned. "Well, it's a hop, skip, and a jump from here, along with an extra _eighteen_ hours! Also, it is very dangerous to be traveling at dusk and night, so you'll have to set up camp a when it gets dark and wait until the next morning."

"So there won't be any tents?" Aidan asked.

"Nope! You guys are all on your own this time, sorry!" Chris smiled.

"You're not sorry," Viktoriya told him.

He patted her shoulder. "How right you are, my dear."

"Don't touch me."

Chris removed his hand from her and continued. "Since the forest here is so vast and dangerous, things have become a lot more interesting! Here in this box is a walkie-talkie to be used for emergency purposes only!"

He tossed one to Xavier, one to Walter, and one to Jamie.

"They still make these things?" Jamie asked, examining it.

"Of course," Walter explained, "I work on them all the time at home. Once, when I was eleven, I reversed the wiring on one and connected it to a police scanner, so I was able to hear dispatches."

Viktoriya smiled. "That's pretty cool."

"Anyways, I wish you all of the luck, or at a minimum, a lack of a slow and painful death! By the way, if you see me on the way, I will provide you some help - that I promise!" Chris finished. "Now go!"

* * *

It had been about an hour or so since the three teams began to walk down the path that would perhaps lead them to their victory - or their defeat. Since there had been only one direction to go, the twelve of them had to stick together.

"Do you guys think that this is going to be a reward challenge or an elimination challenge?" Aidan asked aloud, trying to break the tension.

"If it's not a reward challenge, I blame you," Xavier told him firmly.

"What, why?"

Xavier faced his team mate. "You've been a pain in my butt since day one."

"Huh? What have I done to-"

"Stop asking questions," Xavier said, pushing him into a tree.

Deylanie helped him up, the both of them glaring at the politician.

"Man, what a jerk," Aidan said to his girlfriend.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan sat with his arms folded. "Xavier is like that guy at school who will just _not_ shut up or leave you alone. He is seriously a bully! I don't get it, why does he hate me so much?"

...

Xavier just laughed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the twelve teams had arrived to the path where they would have to decide which way to go. Their choice would decide whether they would be flying away in first class or possibly be going home. They had to make a careful, well-thought out choice...

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo," Deylanie began, pointing to the paths. "Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo."

Her finger had landed on the 'left' path. She faced her team for approval.

None of them seemed to have any objections. Viktoriya and Walter both shrugged and headed left with her.

"I say we head left," Aidan said, "there are less trees. It will be easier to see, especially at night."

Xavier shook his head and scowled. "No way. I've never gone left before, and I sure as hell ain't going now! I'm go right, so we will!" **[1]**

Before Aidan could object, Daniel put his hand over his mouth. "Good idea, Xavier. Right it is!"

The Republican nodded victoriously and waved his hand for his team to follow. Emm and Holly were shortly behind him, but Aidan pulled Daniel aside before they began to walk.

"What the hell, dude?" Aidan demanded to know.

"For one, it's not really worth it to argue with him anymore," Daniel explained, "and secondly, if he is wrong, then that's a good enough reason to blame him for our loss and we can send him home without any trouble."

Team Equality was not as easy to convince as the others.

"A fifty-fifty chance, huh?" Jamie said to his team mates. "Which way do we go?"

"I'm not sure," Aria tapped her chin, "one team is going left and one is going right... so we can't exactly 'go with the flow'..."

Georgie thought for a moment. "We will probably run into the other team along the way."

"Then let's put it this way," Zane said, "do you want to deal with Xavier - or a kind inventor, flirty girl, and a Russian?"

immediately, all of Team Equality went to the left path with Team Einstein.

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

Xavier groaned as he walked through the jungle. It was starting to rain - his sweater vest was getting damp; he was not amused.

"How much longer is it going to be until we find out where we are supposed to be going?" he snapped. "Hell, where are we even supposed to be going? He didn't exactly give clear directions. All he said was our destination, and another thing. I-"

"Chris said that if we saw him, he'd help us out," Aidan snapped, "so if you shut up, maybe we might see something."

"And what exactly makes you think that he's telling the truth?" Xavier hissed. "It's not like he's exactly been truthful in the past."

Aidan shrugged. "I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Well I'm not, so therefor, neither are you!"

"Hey, it's Chris!" Holly smiled, pointing ahead.

"Told you," the extrovert laughed, glaring at his rival.

The raven haired teen scoffed. "You might have been right _this_ time. But don't worry, you're going to be wrong soon enough."

When the rest of the team arrived, they saw Chris standing with his back to them, not moving a muscle. Emma was confused and tapped Chris on the shoulder.

"Um, Chris?" she asked. "What's our prize?"

He turned around; everyone was shocked to see that the man was not Chris. He was a man who had the same outfit and hair as Chris, but his facial features and structure could not be more different.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, very confused.

"I'm Frank," the man told them. "I'm one of the interns. Chris made me come out here so I could 'trick' the team that went in the wrong direction."

Emma was annoyed. "Wrong direction? Ugh!"

"Who was right about Chris not helping us out?" Xavier grinned.

Aidan was confused. "What are you talking about? You were the one that told us to go right in the first place. And that guy just said that it was the wrong direction."

"Shut up."

Holly tried to relieve the tension between the group. "Okay, let's just keep heading through. The paths have to cross eventually, right?"

That seemed reasonable enough for Daniel and Emma, who both nodded. Xavier and Aidan agreed, although less enthusiastically.

"Fine, let's just make sure to take the first right," Aidan snapped.

"And make sure to look for Chris on the way," Xavier shot back.

* * *

**(Team Equality)**

Zane had his arm around Jamie, who looked to be enjoying every moment of it. Jamie's cats were not with him; Zane had convinced him to leave them on the plane, reasoning that they might get hurt or lost out in the dangers of the Amazon.

"Tell me more about that book that you're writing," Zane smiled at him. "I'd love to hear it."

"The main guy, Attacus, is the one who is trying to stop all of the moon worshiping."

"Very interesting," Zane nodded, trying again to fake his sarcasm. "What else?"

Before Jamie could tell any more of his stories, he was cut off. "Up ahead!" Aria shouted, pointing there. "I think that I see Chris."

"Thank God," Georgie sighed in relief. "My feet are bloody killing me."

Aria, startled, blurted out, "What?"

"My feet," she repeated, confused. "We've been walking so much that they hurt."

"Oh... oh!" Aria chuckled nervously. "That's what you meant."

"... Yeah."

The real Chris McLean was indeed up ahead. He was standing next to the edge of a cliff; attached to the edge of a cliff was a zipline.

"Hey there, Equalities! Congratulations on making to here first! Since you were the first to arrive, you all have the advantage of the zip line, or the t-bar. Whatever you think! Other teams would have to think of a way to pass this water hazard."

"It appears that we have the upper hand," Zane grinned.

Chris frowned. "That's kind of what I just said."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, you guys have to go over in one go. So, I hope you are all feeling close! Hehe..."

Zane, being the largest (it was all muscle) grabbed onto the t-bar itself. Jamie grabbed onto him from his left side, Georgie from his right, and Aria grabbed him from behind.

When they jumped off and began to fly down, Aria had been grabbing onto Zane's pants a little too tight and they had fallen off. She was hanging my the pants, hanging down by his ankles, screaming.

"Enjoying the view?" he grinned.

"No... Ew!" Aria scoffed.

The group eventually landed to the other side. They gave Chris a thumbs up to let him know that they had made it. Jamie sent the t-bar back up, then Chris hid it in a case.

* * *

**(Team Einstein)**

Deylanie sighed deeply, frowning. "I miss Aidan already."

"It's only been eight minutes since we last saw him," Viktoriya pointed out.

"But it's been a _long_ eight minutes!"

The Russian teen rolled her eyes and turned to Xavier, hoping for an intelligent conversation.

"Walter, why would you join the show?" she asked him politely. "I figured that a guy as smart as you would have just built something if he wanted it - computers, televisions, cars..."

"That's true," Walter grinned, cracking his knuckles. "But there are plenty of things that money can't buy."

"Oh?"

The inventor nodded. "Love."

"Oh!"

"Part of the reason that I joined was so that I could find a girl that understands me. You see, I-"

He was cut off by his promiscious team mate. "Guys, I think that I see Chris!" Deylanie shouted.

The trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them up to the host, who was looking very excited to see the next team. He was just finished putting something away in a case.

"We found Chris!" she said said, panting. "What's our prize?"

"Team Einstein!" the host bellowed, completely dodging Deylanie's question. "I've got good news and I've got bad news - which do you want first?"

Deylanie chanted, "Good news! Good news!"

Chris nodded. "The good news is that you guys have made it to your first checkpoint! The bad news is that Team Equality has already beaten you here and used the t-bar. So, you three will have to find a way to get across without it."

The two girls turned to Walter for an answer.

"Any ideas, Newton?" Deylanie asked him.

"Isaac Newton discovered gravity," Walter informed her. "He didn't..." he gasped, then snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Viktoriya asked.

Walter walked towards the zipline. "If we use our combined weight to accelerate our speed, we are sure to get down there as quick as we can!"

"You know it's not a race to the bottom, right dude?" Chris asekd him. "You guys are the only ones here."

"Hush, genius at work," Viktoriya told Chris.

"Now it's just the matter of getting down there without a t-bar," Walter tapped his chin. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

He grabbed his pants and unhooked his belt. Then, he attached it as if it were a t-bar.

"Hold on, girls," he told Deylanie and Viktoriya.

The girls grabbed on to him by both sides. Walter jumped down and the group soared until they reached the bottom.

"Yes!" Walter cheered, high fiving both his team mates. "We made it! Let's go!"

Team Einstien ran off into the jungle, celebrating their getting closer to victory.

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

"Are we getting closer?" Xavier groaned.

Aidan replied, "I don't know."

"When is it going to get dark?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we will win this challenge?"

"I don't know."

"Will we-"

The extrovert cut him off. "Are you just asking me these questions to piss me off?"

"I don't know," Xavier grinned.

"Ugh!"

The five of them were all startled by a loud rustling noise coming from the bushes.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Emma asked, very afraid.

"Maybe it's Chris, trying to mess with us," Xavier suggested.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Xavier shuddered. "But maybe it _is_ foreigners."

"Are you serious, dude?" Aidan scoffed. "We are in their country. WE are the foreigners here, not them!"

"Don't contradict me," Xavier told him firmly.

The rustling in the bushes didn't stop; it got louder.

"Guys, I think that we should run..." Holly whimpered.

"I'll call Chris on the walkie-talkie," Daniel told his team. He got it out of his pocket and pressed the 'talk' button. "Chris, I think we might be in trouble."

No response.

"Chris?"

There was still no response.

"... Chris?"

Daniel tapped the communication device and then proceeded to open the battery hatch. He gasped when he saw that no batteries were inside of it.

"No batteries!"

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Chris' Quarters)**

_The batteries were set upon the table adjacent to the hot tub, where Chef Hatchet had been playing a handheld video game as he sat into the hot tub, happily defeating enemies in the game._

_"Haha! Take that, ghosts! Eat it!" he shouted happily, grinning at his progress of the game._

* * *

**(Present Day - In the Amazon, Team Incredible Chris)**

Xavier groaned and snatched the walke-talkie from Daniel's hands. "Look, let's just-"

Suddenly, Xavier's skin turned as white as the ghost in Chef Hatchte's video game. He tried to say something, but whatever he tried to say came out in stutters and just a jumbled mess. "F-f-f-f-f-f-f-".

Daniel tried to translate. "What is it? Fire ants?"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

"Frogs?" he tried again.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-"

"Ah, I give up. What?"

**"_FOREIGINERS!"_**

Daniel turned around to see a Zing-Zing behind him, holding a spear. He thrusted it at Daniel's chest, who quickly dodged it.

"Oh no," Xavier moaned.

"Oh crap," Aidan muttered.

"Oh God..." Holly whimpered.

"Oh damn," Emma cried.

"Oh **/censored/**," Daniel grumbled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Chris McLean sat, grinning. "Don't worry. They haven't been kidnapped or anything. The 'Zing-Zings' are just actors. _Unpaid_ actors." His voice changed to a hushed whisper. "Don't tell them though."

He stood up and cleared his throat. "What other sorts of drama will be in store?

"Will Team I Am So Incredible get through the Zing-Zings?

"How will the other two teams fare?

"Will Zane's plan of befriending Jamie for an alliance work?

"Why is Aria acting weird, especially around Emma? What did she find out?

"Will this challenge be a reward or an elimination?

"All of these questiosn and more will be answered after the break!"

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Nine/To Be Continued...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Current Location**: The Amazon!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - Xavier ordering his team to go right is a play on his political affiliation. He is a Republican and "right" is associated with them (and "left" with Democrats), so this is just a small joke about why he chose this direction. It is convenient, since I needed Team Incredible Chris to lose for plot purposes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have decided to make this chapter a two-parter. What are YOU going to do about it? I currently have _99_ reviews. One more and I hit one hundred! I want to thank you all for your support through the whole thing, really!

Don't worry, the song will be featured in the next chapter! ;)

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	10. The Am-AH-Zon Race (Part 2)

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original sixteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

The song which is parodied in this chapter "How to Be a Heartbreaker" belongs to Marina and the Diamonds.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews that I got for the previous chapter, particularly about the more screen-time that certain characters that had not gotten a lot of screen-time when compared to others.

The reason for that is _development_; I am trying to go through everyone's story arc at the same time, while focusing on one arc more so in a chapter than others.

Anyway, this chapter will probably be just as long as all the others. This episode was a two parts for a reason! Some major drama will unfold, conflicts will embroil, friendships will tighten, and a the contestants will sing their song! Everyone will sing this time.

Anyway, I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

...

...

...

* * *

_The Am-AH-Zon Race_

* * *

It was several hours later when Xavier regained conciousness. He groaned loudly - his head was pounding. When Xavier tried to touch his forehead, he was shocked to find that he _couldn't_. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a tree.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Xavier looked to his left, then to his right. On his left was a unconcious Aidan; on his right was Daniel, also out cold.

"Guys," the politician shouted loudly. "Guys, wake up!"

There was no reply from any of them.

"GUYS!"

Daniel's eyes slowly fluttered open. He let out a deep sigh.

"Oh my God..." he muttered. "My head hurts like..."

He stopped and took a moment to analyze his surroundings. Daniel's eyes widened in horror when he saw that he was tied to a tree. He screamed loudly. He looked over to see Xavier on his left.

Daniel screamed even louder.

"How did we get here?!" he asked his team-mate.

"I don't know," Xavier replied, rolling his eyes. "Maybe it had something to do with the Zing-Zings that attacked us."

"Well, you don't have to be a jerk about it," Daniel glared.

Aidan was the next to regain conciousness.

"I had the worst nightmare," he said to himself; his eyes were still not open. "I dreamed that we were in the Amazon, and we took a wrong turn. Then the Zing-Zingz captured us and I was tied to a tree... Ugh, next to Xavier."

He opened his eyes and was annoyed to see that his nightmare was a reality.

"Oh crap," he grumbled.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Emma, who had now woken up, yelled.

"I still have the walke-talkie," Daniel said. The communication device was wedged in his hand.

Holly, now concious, raised a brow. "Why would they leave it?"

"Let's not worry about that now," Xavier shook his head. "And it doesn't matter, it doesn't even have any batteries."

Holly gasped. "I have batteries! They're in my back pocket!"

"Not that I'm upset, but why?"

"I play a lot of video games," she admitted sheepishly, "the batteries wear out fast. I've got to replace them every couple of hours."

"Pass them down here," Daniel said to her.

Holly nodded and struggled to reach her back pocket. "I can't reach them."

"Great," Xavier groaned.

"Emma, you're right next to her," Aidan informed her, "maybe you can reach them."

The actress nodded and reached in her friend's back pocket. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out two double A's.

"We've got them!" she declared.

Emma passed them over to Aidan, who passed them to Xavier, who then put them in the walkie-talkie in Daniel's hands, which were tied behind his back.

"I can't turn my hands around," Daniel said. "But I can press the button."

"Now what?" Aidan frowned.

After a few moments of thinking, Emma smirked. "Xavier, you are right next to him. Maybe you could bend over and talk into the walkie-talkie while he presses the button."

Xavier was disgusted. "No way, my face will be near his butt! That's disgusting!"

"It's either that or we die out here," Aidan informed him.

Silence.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking about it!"

* * *

**(Team Equality)**

The four members of Team Equality all groaned in agony. They had been walking for _hours_. It had become questionable if they were ever going to reach Chris again. It was beginning to rain, much to the relief of Jamie, who claimed that his cats would attack if they got what (much to the releif of Zane).

Aria was notably quiet, not wanting to speak to anyone. When Jamie had asked her if something was up, she quickly denied it and insisted that she was acting as normal as ever.

Zane was trying again to befriend Jamie, who was still going on about his book.

Georgie was walking in silence, upset that this challenge was the longest that she had gone without seeing Daniel. She and him did not become an official couple after the incident in the Alps, as Deylanie and Aidan had. It was clear that the two liked each other, however.

"Are we there yet?" Georgie asked.

"Do you see an arrogant man who spends too much on hair gel?" Zane snarked.

"I resent that!"

The group looked to see that Chris McLean was standing in front of them.

He took a long, rope-cutting knife and cut down a long rope that let go a box that had let out a variety of fruit for Team Equality to enjoy.

"All of the delicious and nutritious fruit you can eat! Along with some tent supplies and some matches for a fire!" He congratulated the team, who had started cheering before his walkie-talkie had gone off.

Xavier shouted from the device, gagging. _"Oh God, this is so gross!"_

"Walkie-talkies are for emergencies only," Chris told him.

_"The Zing-Zings have us trapped!" _Xavier screamed. _"If you don't do something, we are going to be eaten and killed... or killed and eaten!"_

"Does the order really matter?" Chris asked.

_"Of course it matters! I'd rather be killedand get it over with, rather than be eaten, which would kill me!"_

"Let's wait until later to discuss the idea of being eaten-"

Georgie whistled. "Hell yeah."

"Not like that!" Zane smacked his forehead.

"Anyway, where are you guys?" Chris asked the walkie-talkie.

_"In the jungle... I don't know!" _Xavier replied furiosuly.

Chris groaned. "If you aren't going to be cooperative, I don't know how I can help-"

_"IF YOU DON'T HELP US, YOU'RE DEAD!"_

"Holly?" Chris had to ask to be sure.

_"I AIN'T DYING HERE!"_ Holly snapped.

Jamie corrected her. "'Ain't' isn't a word."

"Okay," Chris smiled, "I'll help you guys out. There are tracking devices in the walke-talkies. We'll find you soon enough."

_"There are tracking devices? Then why the hell did you ask where we were if you could find out?"_ Xavier demanded to know.

"... Do you want me to help or not?"

_"Fine, just please!"_

Chris chuckled. "We will be there shortly."

_"Good! Thank you!"_

The handsome host put the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

"You're not going to be there shortly, are you?" Aria raised a brow.

"No," Chris admitted.

He and Zane then burst out laughing.

Chris pulled out his cell phone and before he dialed it, he said, "Anyway, enjoy your fruity reward. Jamie, you should enjoy it. Get it... 'cuz you're a fruit?"

"Shut up," Jamie and Zane said at the same time.

Although Chris expected Jamie to react the way that he did, he was confused by the way that Zane (of all people) responded to his taunts.

"Why are you defending him, dude?" Chris raised a brow.

"Me?" Zane asked, shocked. "No, he is a..." he swallowed. "Good friend of mine."

Jamie smiled. "Really?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane shuddered. "I just got the chills. Jamie, a _friend_? UGH!"

* * *

Chris McLean shrugged and dialed the cell phone. "Whatever, man."

There was a few moments of silence before the person on the other line answered Chris.

"Chef, I need you to go and get Team I Am Incredible," Chris told him, "the Zing-Zings have got them. We don't need any lawsuits."

_"Yeah, I'll go find them... Hey, I think I see- AHHHHH!"_

"Uh... Chef, dude?" Chris asked frantically.

There was no response.

"Chef?"

There was no response.

"CHEF?"

_"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe in a rock - dropped my phone. What were you saying?"_

"Thank goodness, I thought I almost lost you. Go find our kids!" Chris sniffled.

"... What?"

Chris shook his head. "I mean the kids!"

"We are young adults," Georgie told him.

"Shut up, kid," Chris snapped at her, "go and set up your camp somewhere... little baby."

Aria scoffed. "You know you're probably only like six years older than us right? You've got to be like, what, twenty-five?"

"Exactly," Chris nodded quickly.

_"HA! Twenty-five! Good one!"_ Chef was heard laughing over the phone.

"Chef!" Chris whispered.

_"He's not twenty-five! Chris' real age is-"_

Before his age could be revealed, Chris quickly ended the call. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Just how old are you, man?" Jamie grinned.

"GO!"

Zane scoffed. "See you later, old man!"

"I'm young!" Chris insisted. "I have the birth certificate to prove it!"

_"Probably fake, just like Obama's!"_ a voice scoffed.

"Xavier?" Chris asked, picking up the walkie-talkie. "You were listening the whole time?"

_"YES! Now get us OUT OF THIS!"_

Chris rolled his eyes. "Chef is on his way."

_"He better be!"_

* * *

**(Team Einstein)**

"Ugh, I hate the rain."

Viktoriya was trying to cover herself up as much as possible to prevent herself from getting wet. She had tried everything - leaves, her hands - that was pretty much it. Rain gear is not as abundant as one would think would be in the jungle.

"I don't know," Deylanie shrugged, smiling. "I kind of like it. It reminds me of Seattle."

"Is that where you're from?" Viktoriya asked.

"Nope."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence and rain, Walter finally spoke up.

"Do you want my jacket, Viktoriya?"

Viktoriya blinked. "No, you need it. I could never-"

"Here."

Walter took off his jacket and put it on Viktoriya. The two of them were blushing very deeply.

Deylanie grinned.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

"Oh my gosh," Deylanie gushed, "those two would be _so_ cute together! I am declaring it my duty to get those two together before the end of the show!"

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

"Chef!" Xavier screamed into the walkie-talkie. "Chef, where are you?!"

"Just shut up and he'll come," Aidan told his team mate, annoyed.

Before Xavier could say another word, one of the Zing-Zings started playing the guitar to a tune in A minor. They did not speak, so the music remained instrumental as some had thought it had been a trance by the Zing-Zings.

"Are they trying to hypnotize us?" Holly squeaked, terrified.

"What would they do with us?" Daniel's eyes widened in horror.

Emma shuddered at the thought. "I-I don't want to think about it."

"For God's sake, where is Chef?" Xavier shouted again.

The music had remained playing until Xavier had gotten sick and tired, "Enough with the music already!"

He groaned as he continued to struggle to get out of the rope that kept the team tangled in; he couldn't really get his legs to move at all.

"Hello? Come here, your foreign freak!" Xavier snapped at one of the Zing-Zings, who had pointed to himself, "You come over here!" As it approached Xavier, it had remained still.

Xavier continued, "I have no idea what kind of weird, messed up language you speak or how you all communicate, but this is seriously pissing me the hell off! You better get us out of here or I will make sure that my lawyers sue your asses off. Do you understand me?"

The Zing-Zing had apperentally gasped in delight, because it had ran to a large statue and pointed to it. It had resembled Xavier very closely...

Except for the fact that it was a woman.

The Zing-Zings had charged toward Xavier.

"Oh crap," Xavier whimpered, "they're going to eat me..." Then he realized what they were doing. "Oh? You want to make me your king?" He smirked evily. "_Excellent."_

"Ah, **/censored/**," Aidan grumbled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Xavier is wearing a blue lei and a crown made out of leaves and sticks. "Since I was five, I knew that I would be a great, tryanical... I mean _benevolent..._ ruler. Today Peru, tomorrow... AMERICA!" He laughed. "Well, when I turn thirty-five, of course."

* * *

**(Team Einstein)**

It was now nighttime. Team Einstien had decided to settle down and look for a nice place to sleep. Since they had not been given camp supplies, it had been quite a challenge for them; but they had eventually found a nice place.

Walter cleared some leaves and branches away for himself and the girls, then dusted the dirt off his hands.

"Perfect," he grinned.

"It's probably more comfortable than the benches in the plane," Viktoriya laughed.

"True," Deylanie said with a chuckle.

Viktoriya sat on the ground with her back to the tree, her long legs spread out. She let out a deep sigh, looking up at the rainy, stary night sky with a look of amazement on her face.

"I cannot believe how stunning it is out tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah," Walter nodded; his eyes were not on the sky, however.

The inventor said down next to Viktoriya with his hands behind his head. He too let out a heavy sigh. His feet had been tired all day, so he was relieved to have finally let them rest.

It was quiet for a few moments before anyone spoke. When someone finally did, the other two persons' faces turned a deep red.

"So, Walter do you think that Viktoriya is as beautiful as the night sky?"

Deylanie grinned as she saw the white haired teen struggle for an appropiate response.

"Oh, um," he stammered, "she is... more beautiful than the... stars?"

The Russian's eyes said one thing, but her lips said another.

"Thanks," she said quickly.

Her eyes were saying 'Oh my God, oh my God! Does he like me?'.

"Well, good night," Walter nodded at the two girls, turning away from them before he adjusted himself to prepare for his sleep.

_"This is so awkward,"_ thought Walter.

_"This is so confusing,"_ thought Viktoriya.

_"This is so CUTE!"_ thought Deylanie.

"Good night, you two," the party girl said to her team mates.

* * *

**(Team Equality)**

Jamie sighed in relief and rubbed his stomach. Several banana peels and apple cores were scattered about, around him.

"It's been forever since we've eaten and not wanting to barf it up," he chuckled.

Zane nodded in agreement, then put his arm around Jamie. "I agree," he smiled. "Chris is such an asshole, always giving us rotting fruit and spoiled meat..."

"But he did give us this fresh fruit this time," Aria pointed out as she took a bite out of an apple.

"So let's just enjoy it while we can," Georgie continued, tossing a banana peel aside.

It was quit for a moment before anyone spoke again. Aria continued to eat her fruit, Georgie stretched out to go to sleep, and Jamie took a big yawn. He looked over at his female team mates.

"Good night, Georgie, Aria," he smiled at them.

They replied, "Good night."

Zane turned to Jamie and said to him, "Can I ask you a question, dude?"

"Sure."

"This game is going to get crazy very fast," Zane said, "and I want to make sure that the two of us are going to make it far in this game. Maybe even have one of us as the winner. Do you want to make it far, Jamie?"

The writer nodded.

"Well, then I have a proposition for you," Zane winked. "If we form an alliance, then it is a gaurentee that when we lose, Aria or Georgie is the next to go home."

"And then we will be furthering ourselves in the game?"

"Percisely."

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

It was now around midnight - thankfully the rain had stopped. The four teenagers were still tied to the tree. Daniel was sweating through his shirt, Holly had fallen asleep, while Aidan and Emma were struggling to get free.

Xavier had been let go by the Zing-Zings and he was sitting on a wodden throne.

"Tell them to let us go," Aidan snapped.

"I've tried," the politican grinned, "but they won't listen. Besides, I'm kind of enjoying this."

Aidan groaned. "I would say so many things to you right now, but there are families watching."

"Again, I tried," Xavier nodded.

His attention was brought away from Aidan when he noticed that the walkie-talkie went off.

_"Xavier, you there?"_ Chef's voice rang.

"Yeah, I'm here," Xavier said, "and they let me go. Only me."

_"I think I see-"_

Chef appeared behind Xavier, and said "-you."

"Thank God!" Holly, who had now woken up, smiled.

"Finally," muttered Aidan.

"It's about time," Emma scowled.

"Seriously," Daniel added in.

The cook scoffed. "You're welcome."

He grabbed a large kitchen knife from behind his back and slashed the rope, releasing Holly, Aidan, Daniel, and Emma.

"We're FREE!" Daniel exclaimed loudly.

Aidan swallowed. "But what about the Zing-Zings?"

"Oh them?" Chef chuckled. "They're just actors."

One of them took off their mask, revealing themselves to be only a few years older than the contestants themeselves (somewhere between the contestants and Chris' ages).

"You can send us our paychecks in the mail," he told Chef.

"Sure thing," Chef nodded.

The Zing-Zing thanked the cook and then beckoned for his friends to follow him. When they were out of sight, Chef chuckled to himself.

"They think they're getting paychecks," he sighed, "damn fools."

"But what took you so long?" Aidan demanded to know.

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Amazon, Chef Hatchet)**

_Chef Hatchet was talking through the jungle with his flashlight between his side and his arm and the walkie-talkie was in his pocket._ _His attention was not directed to either one of those things, however._

_"Level two!" the cook grinned. "Oh no, a boss battle!"_

_He took batteries out of small pack of them, and inserted them into the device. _

_"Now you're mine," Chef cackled._

* * *

**(Present Day - In the Amazon, Team Incredible Chris)**

"D-does it it matter?" Chef rolled his eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Aidan shrugged. "I guess not."

"So I'm not a Peruvian prince?" Xavier questioned.

"Nope," Chef Hatchet shook his head, "it was all set up."

Xavier removed his crown and slammed hit to the ground. "Good. Now I don't have any foreign blood in me, ugh!"

His four team mates and Chef Hatchet rolled their eyes. Just then, a helicopter hovered down, the propellers nearly getting caught in the trees. A rope descended and Chef Hatchet grabbed onto it.

"I'll see you kids later," he nodded, "good luck getting to Macho Pinch You, or whatever."

"You mean you aren't coming with us?" Emma raised a brow.

Chef shook his head. "Nope."

The helicopter flew up again, Chef Hatchet was shouting on the way up: "Try not to die!"

* * *

**(Team Equality)**

It was now the morning - around six o'clock. Jamie was the first to wake up. His love for writing has caused him to wake up early in the morning so he could write more of his stories on the weekends and before school.

"Wake up," he nudged his team mates, "We should get going to Machu Picchu."

Zane groaned, and turned away from Jamie. "It's too early for this, dude. I want to sleep."

"You can sleep in first class when we win," the writer told him, "let's go!"

Jamie tried to pull Zane up, but he was too heavy. He let go and was sent falling backwards.

"I guess we should go," shrugged Aria, stretching. "We're already up, we might as well go."

The team looked over to see Georgie sleeping - without any clothes on. Jamie and Aria cringed in disgust, and while Zane was a little shocked by this, he was totally enjoying it.

"Um, Georgie?" he blinked.

"Yeah?" she said, waking up.

"... Where are your clothes?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "In the Amazon, the Amazonian women would sleep naked in the hot weather so they would be as cool as possible." She looked at Aria. "Why aren't you doing it?"

"Yeah, Aria," Zane grinned, "you should do it."

This earned him a slap in the back of the head from Aria, who rolled her eyes in disgust.

Georgie had finally put her clothes back on, after much begging from Aria and Jamie.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," he shrugged.

"No it wasn't!" Aria called back.

After much running and climbing, the team had made it to Machu Picchu. Relieved to see Chris, they had finally managed to know what the last task had been.

"Hello, Equalists! Looks like you are all still in first place!" Chris had told the team, who managed to smile wearily, "All you gotta do is find the treasure before anyone else, and you'll leave Peru in first class."

With that being said, the team had climbed the rest of the steps, in hopes of finding the treasure.

* * *

**(Team Einstien)**

Walter and Viktoriya were desperately trying to wake up Deylanie, who was sound asleep.

"Come on," the inventor groaned, shoving her lightly. "We have to get going or we're going to lose."

There was no response.

"Come on!"

Again, there was no repsonse.

"Ugh!"

Viktoriya touched Walter's shoulder. "Let me try," she said, smiling.

She pinched Deylanie's nose, and then the party girl coughed, unable to breath. She had woken up, looking to see who the assailaint was.

"You know, you could have just nudged me a little," she folded her arms.

"We did," Walter explained. "You were really out cold. What, are you hung over or something?"

Deylanie's eyes shifted back and forth quickly. "... No."

"Whatever," Viktoriya shook her head, "let's go!"

* * *

Eventually, the three teams had all arrived at Machu Picchu. Team Einstien had just arrived right after Team Incredible Chris.

"Team I Am So Incredible," Chris grinned, "you may still be in second, but that doesn't mean you can't find the gold!"

"I have no need for your humor today!" Aidan scowled. "I've been kidnapped, tied-up, tortured, and forced to spend most of tied up next to Xavier! I am not in the mood for your crap right now, because I-"

Deylanie kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Never better," Aidan swooned, giggling like a girl.

"And Team Einsten," Chris winked, "let's see if you are smart enough to find the-"

"GOLD!"

Jamie ran towards Chris with a golden cup with gold coins pouring out of it. Zane, Georgie, and Aria were behind him, grinning wildly.

"We found the gold," Jamie grinned.

Chris turned to the other teams. "Well, it seems that Jamie and Team Equality have won the challenge! They are going home in first class! Team Einstien, you are in neutral territory. You didn't win, but you didn't lose. And Team I Am Maybe Not As Incredible As I Thought, I will see you tonight!"

"Great," Xavier muttered.

_DING DING_

The contestants looked at him as if he were crazy. "What? I forgot!"

* * *

How I'm Gonna Play Her

Parody of "How to Be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds

**Emma:** To win this game

You must abandon your shame

Can't worry who you'll maim

You know the others feel the same

**Zane**: Find someone who

Will put their trust in you;

Somebody you can screw

After your pact is through

**Emma**: Then I'll have the power to play her

Tip the balance in my favor

I'm gonna be the strongest player

I'll play her 'til I'm in the final two

**Zane**: Earn the power to play him

Benefit myself by preyin'

I'll have Jamie's emotions swayin'

I'll play him 'til I'm in the final two

**Emma and Zane**: But I'm not taking you

**All (Except Emma, Zane, Holly, and Jamie)**: Whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh

**Emma and Zane**: 'Til I'm in the final two

**Zane**: I'll play it smart

And tango with his heart

**Until** he's done his part

And then I'll let him fall apart

**Emma**: Let Holly think

That we are both in sync

Then push her over the brink

And then I'll watch her sink, sink

'cause I've got the power to play her

Tip the balance in my favor

I'm gonna be the strongest player

I'll play her 'til I'm in the final two

**Zane**: Earn the power to play him

Benefit myself by preyin'

I'll have Jamie's emotions swayin'

I'll play him 'til I'm in the final two

(But I'm not taking you)

**All (Except Emma, Zane, Holly, and Jamie)**: Whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh

Zane and Emma: 'til I'm in the final two

Jamie: Zane has got

My stomach doin' flips

With ev'ry word

That escape between his lips

**Holly**: Who knew Emma'd ever come to grips

Being friends

This all feels like such a trip

**Emma**: Then I'll have the power to play her

Tip the balance in my favor

I'm gonna be the strongest player

I'll play her 'til I'm in the final two

**Zane**: Earn the power to play him

Benefit myself by preyin'

I'll have Jamie's emotions swayin'

I'll play him 'til I'm in the final two

**All (Except Emma, Zane, Holly, and Jamie)**: Whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh, whoa-o-o-oh

**Emma and Zane**: 'til I'm in the final two

But I'm not taking you

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean stood behind the podium again, holding five bags on peanuts in one hand and five passports in the other. He looked at the contestants and smiled. The members of Team Incredible Chris were all tired and angry.

Xavier was angry because he realized he couldn't use his royalty as part of a political campaign.

Holly and Emma were angry because they were not permitted to shower until the next morning.

Aidan was upset because Deylanie was not allowed in the elimination room this time.

Daniel was just plain tired; he was barely awake.

"Team Incredible Me," Chris shook his head, "you have lost the challenge again. I am disappointed."

"Screw you," Xavier hissed.

Ignoring the politician's nasty insults, Chris shrugged and continued the elimination ceremony. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. One of you has recieved more votes than the other. Now, I give the first barbag to Holly and Emma, neither of who recieved votes!"

The two girls smiled and hugged each other. They both caught their barf bags.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Daniel, you recieved one vote! You are safe!"

The fighter barely responded. He gave a weak thumbs up; he let the barfbag hit him the face, not seeming to mind that it exploded in his face.

Chris McLean grinned and looked between Xavier and Aidan. "The last barfbag goes to..."

Xavier was very confident. He sat with his arms folded, his chin held up high, and a snarky grin on his face. Aidan was somewhat confident, but was still nervous at the same time.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Both of you!"

All five team mates gasped.

Xavier and Aidan caught their respective symbols of safety. "What?" they asked together.

"It's a reward challenge, surpise!" Chris chuckled.

"You got lucky!" Aidan and Xavier said to each other at the same time. "Stop that! Ugh!"

* * *

******(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Xavier stamped Aidan's passport viciosuly. "That idiot is going home. He is annoying, cost us the challenge, and he is probably a Democrat!"

...

Aidan laughed. "Peruvian prince? Haha. What an idiot! Anway," he pulled out Xavier's passport. "I vote for President A-Hole. He is the reason we got trapped in the first place! Idiot!" He stamped Xavier's passport.

...

Holly cracked her knuckles. "Okay, this time, I am going to pick randomly. For the lolz." She closeed her eyes and stamped a random passport. It is Aidan's.

...

Daniel laughed. "It was pretty funny, seeing Aidan and Xavier go at it. That said, I vote for the latter. He shouldn't have taken us right!" He angirly stamped his passport.

...

Emma shook her head. "Aidan might be strong physically and mentally, but he is a threat to my alliance with Xavier. Sorry, not sorry."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

It was late at night when Jamie and Zane were still up. They were in their night time wear. Zane was wearing a gray hoodie with blue sweatpants and bunny slippers; Jamie was wearing a blue-sleeved baseball tee, and a pair of gray plaid pajama bottoms.

"... And that's my story synopsis!" Jamie took a deep breath.

Zane was obviously tired, but nodded happily. "Wow, that's really cool, dude."

"Thanks!"

There was a moment of silence before Zane spoke again.

"Hey, Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

Now Zane had to be careful how he worded what he was going to say next. He didn't want Jamie to take it the wrong way or to have it come off as suspicious.

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" he asked blatantly.

"I'd love to!" Jamie smiled. He grabbed Zane by the shoulders and smiled. "You and me, dude! To the top!"

_"Oh God,"_ Zane groaned in his head.

Zane said on the outside, "Awesome!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chris McLean grinned, sitting in the pilot's seat. "Oh! Jamie and Zane have formed the second official alliance of the third season! Don't you just _love_ it?"

"Meh," Chef shrugged.

"What will our next exotic location be?" Chris asked the camera. "Will it be a reward or elimination challenge?

"Who will lose?

"Who will win?

"Who will SIIIIIIING?"

Chef groaned. "Please stop."

"Find out next time, on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

The camera panned out, showing off the Jumbo Jet flying in the midnight sky. "Ow!" Chris cried.

"I said stop."

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Ten/Episode Eight.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Paris.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan, Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I have just been really busy with school and my lack of a social life. I've also been kind of stressed and depressed lately, so I apolagize a thousand times!

I hope you all enjoyed the part-two of the chapter, regardless of how long it took to come out.

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Can't Help Falling in Louvre

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original sixteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

The song that is parodied in this chapter, "One Day More", is from the play _Les Misérables_ and belongs to Victor Hugo.

**Author's Note**: I would just like to thank everyone for their support for the stuff I've been going through: stress, school, and a lot of other things. It really helps me out a lot, and that means a lot to me. Really, it does.

I also received a few questions about the song continuity of the last chapter. Zane and Emma were both singing about how they were playing with Jamie and Holly _right next to them_. This is not poor continuity; this was on purpose.

It is a writing style, where the characters say something, but no one else on the show can hear it. It's called an aside. Think of it like whenever Malcolm looks at the camera in _Malcolm in the Middle_.

Also, take note that **this episode takes place immedietly after the previous one.**

Great news, readers! This fan fiction **now has its own wiki and TV Tropes page. The links are on my profile.**

Anyway, I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

...

...

...

* * *

_Can't Help Falling in Louvre_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)._

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The twelve remaining contestants were brought to the Amazon and were able to enjoy everything that it had to offer.

Team I Am Incredible Beyond Belief was exposed to the Zing-Zings...

Zane was milking Jamie into an alliance... and suceeded!

Meanwhile, Deylanie is trying to set up Walter and Viktoriya... aww!

Xavier was declared king by the Zing-Zings, who were then revealed to be just actors.

Aria also is hiding something... and Emma knows what it is! What is it?

Then the contestants visited some ancient landmarks!

After a while of coming in last or second, Team Equality came in first when Jamie found the gold!

At the elimination ceremony that night, it all came down to two contestants. Aidan was a target in Xavier's alliance, while Xavier himself was kind of a jerk to well... everyone!

It would have been our extrovert going home, had I not graciously declared this challenge to be one hundred percent reward!

Twelve contestants, one million dollars, and loads of drama in store for you all this week!

This is Total... Drama... Woooooorld Toooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends)._

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

After winning the challenge in Peru, the four remaining members of Team Equality were trying to enjoy the limited time that they had in first class. All of them were dressed into their pajamas. Aria was wearing a black sports bra and black sweatpants; Georgie was in panties and a grey vest.

The two girls were fast asleep, while Jamie and Zane were having a conversation.

"Hey, Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

Now Zane had to be careful how he worded what he was going to say next. He didn't want Jamie to take it the wrong way or to have it come off as suspicious.

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" he asked blatantly.

"I'd love to!" Jamie smiled. He grabbed Zane by the shoulders and smiled. "You and me, dude! To the top!"

"... Awesome!"

It had now become clear that the events of this episode were taking place exactly at the same time that the previous episode had ended.

Jamie put his hand on Zane's shoulder. "I want to give you something, dude."

The brown-haired teen gave Jamie an odd look as he looked through his backpack.

"What is it?" Zane asked, when he didn't see anything in his hand.

"A symbol of friendship," he grinned.

He opened his hand, revealing a small orange soda pin.

"This is a orange soda pin," Zane pointed out.

"I know!" Jamie beamed. "It matches my _grape_ soda pin," he pointed to the one on his jacket. "It's like in _Up!_"

Zane scoffed. "You mean that Pixar movie that came out a few years ago?"

"One of my favorites!"

Considering that he wanted to use Jamie's kindness against him, Zane decided that he had to play along.

"_Up_ was a good one... but my favorite is _Over the Hedge_."

"Wasn't that a DreamWorks movie?"

"Oh... right..."

Zane shrugged. "Well... thanks."

He pinned it onto his t-shirt and made himself a little more comfortable in his seat.

Aria and Georgie had woken up from all the talking; the latter looked at the former with a big smile on her face.

"So which guy do you think is the cutest?" Georgie smiled. "And if you say Daniel, I'll claw your eyes out."

She even said her threat with a smile, which was a little unnerving to Aria.

"You're only kidding, right?"

"Oh... yeah, of course!"

The secretive girl shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess Jerome was kind of cute."

"Oh, you have a thing for black guys?"

Aria blinked. "What?"

"So you don't like black guys?" Georgie raised a brow. "That's kind of racist."

There was silence before either of them spoke again.

"I'm just messing with you," Georgie laughed.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aria smiled. "Maybe I was wrong about my team. Jamie seems like enough of a nice guy, and Georgie is becoming my friend. Zane might have a rough exterior, but he probably is just stressed out. I mean, I kind of am, too: a million dollars is at stake!"

...

Jamie gushed. "I am so happy that I can officially confirm Zane as a friend. It's such a shame he is straight, though. He's cute. But, I respect that he likes girls, not guys... Still a shame, though."

...

"Ouch!" Zane grabbed his chest. "This stupid symbol of friendship pricked me!" He yelped. "What, on my butt, too?" He stood up, and saw that he was sitting on The Raven. "Nice kitty..." he said softly.

The cat was not amused; he clawed Zane's rear again.

"Ouch!"

...

Georgie laughed. "But seriously, you fangirls out there - Daniel is mine."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

"_Aaaggghhh..._"

Xavier's hands tightened on his magazine, _The Wall Street Journal_. "Eighteen."

"Huh?" Daniel looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

"Eighteen, Daniel. That is the number of times you've sighed in the last half hour. Have you ever listened to someone sigh eighteen times in thirty minutes? It gets really, _really _annoying."

"Okay, jeez, sorry."

Aidan patted his friend on the back. "Hey, lay off. Daniel is just a little upset that he has to spend another night away from his girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?"

The two guys looked at Daniel with different looks in their faces. Aidan's look was of shock, while Xavier's was more of satisfaction.

"What?" Daniel asked confused, but he obviously knew what their looks were about.

Xavier laughed. "You mean that you two haven't discussed what you two are yet? Heck, even fatso over here got got a girl."

"I'm like one hundred thirty pounds, you know," Aidan narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, she was a rather promiscuous girl, but he still got her," Xavier grinned.

Aidan's eyes twitched. "You want to shut up, bro?"

"But seriously, how could you not-"

The Republican could not finish his statement, due to the fact that he was knocked to the ground

Aidan looked at his own fist, shocked that it had the power to knock down his adversary.

"Huh."

"Nice shot, man," Daniel grinned, trying to change the subject.

"We're still not done discussing your problem."

Daniel sighed.

"NINETEEN!"

In retaliation to Xavier's rude comment, Aidan punched him in the gut again.

Deylanie slumped in her seat, annoyed with the results of the challenge that they had just lost. It had been a while since her team has won a challenge; she was beginning to wonder if they ever would again.

"I really hope that we win this next challenge," she sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Where do you guys think we're going to go?" Viktoriya turned to her team mates.

"I'm really hoping for a romantic place, like Paris or Russia," Walter suggested.

Perking up her ears, Deylanie asked, "How is Russia romantic?"

"It has very beautiful girls from there," Walter wiggled his ears.

Viktoriya blushed, trying to hide her schoolgirlish giggle.

Suddenly, Deylanie got a very nervous look on her face. She bit her lip and ran to the bathroom confessional.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

"Okay," the party girl sighed deeply, "the only people left on our team are myself, Walter, and Viktoriya. If we lose the next challenge, it is definitely going to be me that's going home. Now, I'm not a b-witch, so I'm _not_ going to try and break them up.

"I will do the honorable thing and try the hardest for our team to win, which I _know_ we can do!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

"_Bonjour,_ contestants!" Chris exclaimed, entering the economy class area. "Our next location is going to be the City of Brotherly Love!"

Walter raised a brow. "We're going to Philadelphia?"

"No, stupid!" Chris laughed lightly. "We are going to Paris, France!"

"You're either wrong about the location," Walter grumbled, "or what the city is known for. For the love of God, I hope you are just wrong about the name."

Chris rolled his eyes. "If Philly is called The City of _Brotherly_ Love, then what is Paris called?"

"Just _love,_ the City of Love."

"That's enough of your facts and trivia, Walter," Chris pinched the inventor's lips, "so zip it, so we can land by the Lawful Tower!"

Walter slapped Chris' hand away. "You mean the Eifel Tower?"

"What did I just say?"

* * *

**(In Paris, France; Outside the Louvre)**

The plane landed and the twelve contestants eventually gathered at the Louvre. Chris stood at the entrance with several cards in his hands and a cheesy grin proudly pasted onto his face.

"Welcome to Paris, France, everyone!" Chris grinned. "Before we enter this lame museum or whatever, I have a little disclaimer for you all! If anything in this museum breaks or is damaged in any way, then I will _not_ be held responsible - you will. So don't think that I'll get the jail time for your incompetence."

Xavier scoffed. "I garuntee you that my lawyers can get us out of this."

"Your lawyers against those of France?" Chris sneered. "Good luck, dude!"

Aidan grabbed Deylanie's hand, smiling. "Well, I'm excited to be here."

"I know," Deylanie gushed, "Paris is so romantic!"

"Maybe after the challenge we can go and have dinner in the Eifel Tower."

Holly shook her head. "I wouldn't. The food there is awful - nice view, though."

Xavier seemed impressed. "You've been?"

"Every summer," she said proudly, "it's so lovely here. This is where my parents met actually - in the Louvre itself!"

Chris shook his head. "Nobody cares, Holly."

"I thought it was pretty interesting," Jamie smiled.

"Like I said - nobody!"

"How and why are we here already?" Emma raised a brow. "We just got out of Peru, so why are we here already? Secondly, HOW are we here already We just got out of Peru!"

"Don't question my skills," Chris wiggled his ears.

Emma shook her head. "But the two countries aren't even _near_ each other!"

"Whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, "your first challenge is inside the Louvre, go in!"

* * *

**(In Paris, France; Inside the Louvre)**

Upon entering the glass pyramid, the contestants noticed that Chef Hatchet was carrying in three large wooden crates. Each of them were labeled, but since it was written in French, most of them could not read it.

"I take French, but I can't read that," Aidan scratched the back of his head.

"You must not be very good then," Xavier rolled his eyes. "That one says _The Statue of David_."

Aidan's fists tightened. "No, it's just bad handwriting."

"If it's so bad, then how come I could read it?"

"Bad handwriting, bad person? Hm, no connection there!"

Chris blew a whistle that he apparently had. "Kids! Hush! It's challenge time!"

The two boys glared at each other.

"Each team gets their very own famous sculpture!" Chris turned to Team Equality. "Team Equality, you guys get Rodin's The Thinker."

He faced Team Incredible Chris. "Team Je suis Incroyable **[1] **gets Venus de Milo!"

"Venus," Xavier grinned, "such beauty."

"You would be attracted to a statue," Aidan snickered.

"She is still better looking than your girlfriend," Xavier hissed.

Aidan rolled up his sleeve. "You are such an a-"

"_As_ I was saying," Chris interrupted, "Team Einstein gets the Statue of David!"

Walter examined the photo that Chris handed him of the aforementioned statue.

"Ew."

"Damn," Deylanie admired the photo, grinning.

Georgie nodded. "Damn indeed."

"Here's how it works," Chris said to the dozen teens, "it's up to you guys to find your statue somewhere in the Lou... the Lovv.. the museum!"

"I surprised," Aria smiled, "this actually seems very easy."

Chris snickered. "About that - Chef has broken the statue's into pieces and hidden them all around the Louvre. The first team to find them all, race to the finish and reassemble their statue wins!"

"Are you insane?" Zane raised a brow. "You broke the statues?"

"We're not using the real statues," Chris relieved some of the contestants. "Those are priceless, irreplaceable artifacts! Chef made some fake ones!"

Chef's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"And he did a good job, too," Chris patted the large man's back. "Heck, when we were busting them up, they looked super real!"

"Uh..."

"But in all seriousness, if you damage any real ones - I wouldn't be suprised if you went to jail forever!"

Seconds later, Chef was nowhere to be seen.

"I almost forgot the twist-twist," Chris ignored his friend's disapperance. "Here is your motivation."

Chris McLean pressed a button on a remote.

A fourth crate, which was the largest out of all of the others, opened up. The contestants gasped in horror at what they saw:

The Sasquatchanakwa from the first two seasons roared loudly.

A brown bear with a chainsaw revved his weapon.

Quincy, the man from New York, broke a bottle on the wall.

"Hey, man!" Walter waved to the man he was familiar with. "Quincy, how's it going! I haven't seen you in-"

"Shut your mouth," Quincy barked, waving the broken bottle at the inventor.

"Huh?"

Chris laughed. "We may have gotten Quincy a little drunk... okay a _lot_ of drunk!"

The drunken man walked over to Zane. "You've got a pretty mouth," he said creepily.

When he said _that__, _the contestants all ran away in horror of being eaten, chopped up, or being with a creepy drunk guy.

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

"So what are we looking for again?" Emma asked her team.

Aidan looked around the room. "We're looking for Venus."

"Just to clarify, Aidan," Xavier smirked, "we are looking for the statue - not the planet."

"You are being twice as annoying as you usually are," Aidan narrowed his eyes.

Daniel whispered to his friend, "I didn't even think that was possible."

The two guys laughed loudly, much to the annoyance of Xavier.

Holly sighed; she was tired of the constant bickering and arguing on her team.

"Twenty," Xavier grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought that was Daniel."

Emma tried to get her team back on track. She clapped her hands together several times, but it did nothing to stop the arguing. Again, she tried clapping even louder, but it had no effect. After a few seconds of thinking, she had an idea.

The actress pulled out her iPod and pressed 'play' to a certain song.

_"You don't know your beautiful!_

_"That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Xavier, Aidan, and Daniel covered their ears and made horrible faces.

"Fine, we'll shut up!" Xavier groaned.

"Just shut it off!" Aidan begged.

Daniel nodded his head. "Please!"

Emma turned off the music player and folded her arms. "Now that I have your attention, we need to step it up! Do you want to go home in first class or do you want to be down a team mate?"

"Yes?" Daniel wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Then let's get going!" Emma declared; she seemed to understand what Daniel meant.

Holly smiled. "Hey, I think I found the bust's bust!"

The nerdy girl showed her team the chest of their sculpture. Xavier grinned wildly.

"Groovy."

Aidan scoffed. "What are you from - 1963?"

"Shut up."

Emma held up her iPod. "Don't make me play it again!"

* * *

**(Team Einstein)**

Viktoriya shook her head as she examined the various statues and paintings that she saw. "Just how are we supposed to find anything when we are looking at such magnificent pieces of art ourselves?"

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Walter sighed, gazing at his team mate.

Over a faint "twenty-one" that Deylanie had heard, she said nervously, "Well we need to work quickly, because I don't want to send anyone home - that would be bad!"

"Right," Walter nodded.

"You know, because you guys are both so awesome!"

Somebody tapped Deylanie's shoulder; she turned around and her eyes widened. Quincy growled at her and clenched his bottle.

"Oh crap," she muttered to herself.

Viktoriya smiled. "I know how to deal with this," she said.

She grabbed Quincy be the shoulders and rocked him back and forth, slowly. Then she gave him a sip of Walter's water bottle. Finally, she led him to a corner where he fell asleep a few moments later.

"How did you know what to do?" Walter was impressed.

"I am Russian," she explained, "my father has vodka very often, so I have to know how to deal with alcoholics."

"Well, thank God for your alcoholic father then," Walter smiled.

After realizing what he had just said, Walter smacked his forehead.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter groaned. "I was blessed with an IQ of 168; so why am I dumb enough to say stupid things in front of Viktoriya?"

* * *

**(Team Equality)**

After about fifteen minutes of extensive searching and looking, the members of Team Equality were able to find almost every piece to their statue. Everyone had decided to carry whatever they found in the building.

Jamie was carrying the head and one of the arms; Aria was carrying the chest; Georgie was carrying the legs and the other arm.

Zane was only carrying a small piece that looked like a finger.

"Thanks for the help, Zane," Aria rolled her eyes.

"Hey, any time," Zane replied, grinning.

He looked around and his eyes widened. "Uh..."

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Spit it out," Georgie told him.

"BEAR WITH A CHAINSAW!"

The other three turned around to see that there indeed was a bear with a chainsaw. He roared loudly and swung around its weapon.

Jamie screamed loudly, Aria turned pale, Georgie stammered, and Zane started running away from his team.

"Where are you going?" Aria cried out.

"Away from the bear!" Zane called back.

Georgie shook her had. "Do you think you can outrun a bear?"

"I don't need to outrun a bear, I just need to outrun you!" Every word got quieter as Zane got farther away.

Aria sighed. "Great..."

For a brief moment, nobody did anything. Then, when logic reminded them of the possible death, the three of them ran as fast as they could towards Zane. The bear roared and charged towards the contestants.

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

"Ugh, we're never going to find the stupid last piece," Xavier grumbled.

"Try and have a positive attitude," Emma smiled at him. "Just keep looking."

Before Xavier could respond, he was cut off when four people crashed into him. They were all lying on top of Xavier, who was desperately trying to breathe. He shoved Jamie, who was sitting on his head, off of him forcefully.

"What the hell, guys?" Xavier snapped.

Jamie laughed nervously. "Sorry."

A wide grin spread on Emma's face. She walked over to Aria and put her arm around her.

"Hey, Aria," she said.

Aria, who was dusting herself off, looked up. "Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you for a second? In _private_?"

The mysterious girl's eyes widened. "Um, sure? Why not?"

Emma nodded and led the nervous girl across the room, away from their respective teams.

"What did you want to talk about?" Aria asked nervously. "Boys? Clothes? Movies? There's this one called _Pitch Perfect_ and I-"

"You know exactly why I called you here," Emma narrowed her eyes, "I know what you did."

Aria swallowed. "Could you clarify? I'm not exactly sure-"

Before she could finish, Emma shoved several papers in her face. Aria skimmed the document and gasped.

"W-where did you get these?" Aria whimpered.

"The internet," Emma smiled.

"I could tear these up, you know," Aria informed her.

The actress laughed. "I have copies. Plus, I could always print it again."

"What do you want? I mean, I've changed."

Emma smiled. "I want two things from you."

"What?"

"One - vote with Zane the next time that you guys lose."

Aria sighed. "Okay. And two?"

"Two.." Emma leaned over and whispered something into Aria's ear.

Judging by the way Aria's eyes widened, it must have been pretty horrible. "Okay - fine. I'll do it. But you promise you won't show anyone those documents?"

"You have my word," Emma smiled at her.

Just then, Team Equality arrived with Chris shortly behind them. The three were panting loudly and were on the verge of passing out.

"I," Walter groaned, "hate you."

"Thanks, pal," Chris grinned. "And since I _love_ you guys so much - and since we're all together again..."

_DING DING!_

* * *

Screw This Show

Parody of "One Day More" by Victor Hugo

**Georgie**: Screw this show.

Another chance for Chris to make of me

A total douche-canoe on live TV.

**Aria**: These sick and twisted challenges

Are worse than seasons previous.

Screw this show.

**Aidan**: I should not have signed up for this.

I should have signed up for Survivor.

**Georgie**: Screw this show.

**Aidan and Deylanie**: I really wish that Chef and Chris

Would be run down by mad, drunk drivers.

**Holly**: The humility is strong.

**Emma and Daniel**: Can't you guys just send us home?

**Holly**: But I really need this money.

**Emma and Daniel**: Let us take the Drop of Shame.

**Aria**: Chris' mind is sick and wrong.

**Emma and Daniel**: We hate this show, in Heaven's name.

**Aria:** And these challenges ain't fair.

**Jamie**: I can't take this anymore.

**Aidan**: How'd the others deal with this?

**Jamie**: All this sick and brutal torture.

**Aidan**: I just wanted this free trip.

**Jamie**: But those million bucks in store,

**Aidan**: But I'm losing all my grip.

**Jamie**: Keeps on beckoning my name!

**All**: The cash, it calls!

The dough, it sings!

**Georgie:** Screw this show!

**Xavier (Georgie)**: I won't let myself be bested,

By some crude, sadistic host!

I will win those million dollars,

And be sure to brag and boast! (Screw this show!)

**Zane**: Chris is such a schmuck

**Viktoriya**: But we'll make him pay!

**Viktoriya and Zane**: Come on, all you slackers!

I don't have all day!

**Zane**: Watch the others fall,

**Viktoriya**: Flat upon their face!

**Viktoriya and Zane**: Trip 'em at the finish

And secure our place!

**Girls (Boys)**: To the victors go the winnings! (I will reap all that I sow!)

But there only can be one! (But there only can be one!)

I will send their heads all spinning! (I'll be sure their minds are spun!)

**All**: Claim that million for my own!

**Aidan**: I hate this show,

But I will win!

**Georgie**: Screw this show!

**Walter (Aidan and Deylanie)**: I will win my team this challenge (I should not have signed up for this.)

**Walter (Viktoriya and Zane) [Holly]**: We'll be back in first class soon! (Chris is such a schmuck!) [The humility is strong!]

**Water (Aidan and Deylanie)**: And the others will be closer (I should have signed up for Survivor.)

**Walter (Georgie)**: To their inevitable doom! (Screw this show!)

**Viktoriya and Zane (Xavier) [Aidan and Deylanie]**: Chris is such a scmuck! (I won't let myself be bested) [I really wish that Chris and Chef]

**Viktoriya and Zane (Xavier) [Aria]**: But we'll make him pay! (By some crude, sadistic host!) [Chris' mind is sick and wrong!]

**Viktoriya and Zane (Aidan and Deylanie)**: Come on, all you slackers, (Would be run down by mad, drunk drivers.)

**Viktoriya and Zane**: I don't have all day!

**Xavier**: I will claim that million dollars!

**Georgie and Jamie**: Although I really hate this show,

There's one truth that I also know!

**All**: The million dollar briefcase

Waits for one, and only one alone.

That is me!

You'll all see!

Screw this show!

* * *

**(In Paris, France; Inside the Louvre)**

"Very nice," Chris clapped, not the least bit insulted by the content of the song.

Xavier raised a brow. He had thought Chris would be at least a bit miffed by that. Not a good sign.

"I found the last piece," Daniel declared, holding up the statue's leg.

"Great job!" Georgie grinned.

Zane whispered to her, "He's not on your team."

"But he's really cute," Georgie whispered back to him, "and he's my friend. Plus, shouldn't we be proud of our friends doing well?"

"Sure, but not when it means that we are losing," Zane rolled his eyes.

The strategist turned to face Chris, who did not look the least bit interested in the contestants.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

Chris McLean gave him the 'one second' signal and said, "Yes, Mr. Lincoln, I will send the forms right over. Yes, okay, yes. Goodbye, Mr. Lincoln."

Aidan noticed that Chris did not appear to be holding a cell phone. "Where's your phone, dude?"

The host smiled. "It's a new little thing called bluetooth headset. What do you guys think?"

Walter snickered. "New? It's like six years old - Plus you can get a lot of better deals at any Radio Shack."

That was enough for the raven-haired man. "Did I ask your opinion?"

"Yes, first of all," Walter retorted, "plus, what is your problem with me? I-"

"ZIP IT!"

The host took a deep breath. "Zane, what were you going to say?"

"Oh?" Zane said. "Oh! Yeah, where do we go next?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Chris raised a brow. "The finish line?"

"Yeah, but _where_ would _that_ be?"

"In the Louvre."

Aidan groaned. "You're not much help."

"Who told you that I would help?" Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

**(In Paris, France; In the Louvre - Pyramid Court)**

"Who are we building again?" Holly asked her team.

Emma examined the pieces. "Venus."

The actress passed her a photo of said statue and Holly frowned. "I wish my boobs were like hers."

"It would be an improvement," Xavier whispered to Daniel, chuckling.

In response, Daniel punched Xavier square in the stomach. He fell to the ground, moaning.

"Hand me that piece," Aidan told Emma; he couldn't help but smile as he watched his rival struggle to get back up onto his own two feet.

On the other side of the room, adjacent to their work of art, the trio of Team Einstien was nearly completed with their statue. Only a few pieces were left; they only had to put on the head and place him into his chair.

"Crap, we're running out of glue," Deylanie groaned.

Walter thought for a moment. "We could just use as little as possible and hope for the best?"

"Screw hope, we need glue," Viktoriya said.

Deylanie sighed. "Where are we going to get it?"

The Russian teen thought for a moment. "Ask your boyfriend for some. His team isn't using any."

"Hey, that's a great idea!"

She walked over to Aidan, who was arranging the statue, admiring his work.

"Hey, baby!"

Aidan smiled when he saw his girlfriend's face.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could borrow your glue for one quick sec," she asked him politely, "my team is almost out."

The green-eyed teen shrugged. "Why not?"

He tossed her the glue, smiling.

"Thanks, babe!"

When she walked away back to her team, Emma tapped Aidan on the shoulder. He turned around to see Emma with a disappointed look on her face.

"What?" Aidan asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently. "I was just... upset that Xavier said those rude things to Holly."

"He's a jerk," Aidan laughed.

"Yeah..."

Aidan nodded and got back to work.

In the center of the room, Zane smiled at the work that he had accomplished. "I am _thinking_ that we might have this challenge in the bag."

"You know it," Jamie grinned, putting his arm around his friend.

Aria smiled at her team mate. "Zane, normally I wouldn't think you would do something this well, but you did a good job."

The statue was constructed beautifully - every piece fit perfectly; it looked as if it was the original.

"Time is UP!" Chris' voice rang in everyone's ears. "How'd you guys do?"

Just then, as if on cue, both Team Einstien's and Team Incredible Chris' statues fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.

"Crap," Aidan groaned.

"Damn," Holly cursed.

"Oh man," Daniel snapped his fingers.

"Of course," Emma sighed.

"What?" Xavier asked, finally waking up. However, a piece of the statue landed on his head and he was knocked unconscious.

Walter shook his head. "Great."

"Why?" Viktoriya groaned.

"I'm doomed," Deylanie whimpered.

All of them said their curses/groans at the same time.

"Wait, so which one of them loses?" Zane asked. "Their statues broke at the same time."

Chris smiled. "I was kind of hoping for this. We will have a tie-breaker challenge!"

Xavier had woken up. "What kind of challenge?" he dusted himself off.

"Since we are in the fashion capital of the world, I declare that it's a walk off, people! It's a _walk off!" _Chris gushed.

"Somebody is exposing their feminine side," Daniel whispered to Aidan, chuckling.

"You guys, pick someone from your team to represent who is the most fashionable among yourselves!"

Emma smiled. "If I _must_!"

"I don't have a problem with it," Daniel said.

Aidan shrugged.

"Team Einstien?"

Viktoriya smiled. "I think Walter should do it."

"What?" Walter blushed.

"Alright!" Chris clapped his hands together. "Each team must present their model in fifteen minutes and will be judged by three judges - Who will be from Team Equality to avoid bias. Myself, Jamie, and Zane."

Jamie gasped in delight. "I love judging fashion shows! I would always do it for my little sisters!"

"Aww," Aria smiled. "That's so cute!"

"If that's what you want to call it," Chris muttered.

* * *

**(Dressing Room, Team Incredible Chris)**

"I was thinking that _this_ shirt would look _great_ on you!"

Xavier held up a skimpy top with no straps. He received glares from both girls and guys.

"Don't act like you guys don't want to see in it," Xavier folded his arms.

"I'm taken," Aidan held out his hand as if he had a ring on it.

"I may or may not me," Daniel said.

Holly thought for a moment. "How about if we give you this dress?"

Emma looked over at the dress that Holly as holding. She gasped in delight. "It's perfect!"

"Dang," Aidan smiled, "is that a Calvin Klein original?"

Daniel and Xavier gave him a weird look.

"I have three older sisters," Aidan pointed out, "they've influenced me so much witht this girly stuff, I'm suprised that I even HAVE a Y chromsome."

* * *

**(Dressing Room; Team Einstein)**

"I think we should put his hair like _this_!"

"No, no, it won't look good with his shirt!"

"You want _that _shirt?"

"Of course!"

Walter groaned. He imagined that having two attractive girls dress him would be a lot more exciting than this. They had spent the last ten minutes arguing about how to style his hair, so he was afraid that they were going to lose the challenge.

"Um, girls?"

"Not now, Walter," the two girls said at once.

The inventor let out another, loud groan.

* * *

**(In Paris, France; Inside the Louvre - The Walkoff Stage)**

The catwalk for the challenge was a simple raised platform, a pink curtain with a few stage lights on one end, and a judging table after the end of the other.

The other contestants were all sitting along the side of the catwalk, waiting for the challenge to continue.

Chris walked out from behind the curtain and addresses the people with a microphone. "As our designers put the finishing touches on their models, it's time to introduce our three guest judges. Our first judge is a young writer, a LGBT rights activist, and is a friend to all... Jamie!"

Jamie smiled and blew kisses, waving at the cameras.

"Our second judge is a brute, tough, and intelligent guy. He might not be able to sing all that well, but he sure can-"

"Get on with it," Zane interrupted.

"Please, give a hand for Zane!"

Zane nodded and waved to the camera. "Thank you, thank you all."

"Our last judge is our most special one of all! He is handsome, smart, has great abs, is now single - Call me ladies - It is the one, the only, CHRIS MCLEAN!"

Nobody clapped for Chris, unlike they had for Jamie and Zane.

"Screw you guys," the host folded his arms.

The six designers walked up and took a seat with the others, signaling they were finished. Chris took notice and continued. "Alright, looks like our models are ready. First on stage, Team Incredible Me's couture as worn by the lovely and beautiful, Emma!"

Emma walked out in a long, elegant silk red dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore golden hoop earings. Her lips were ruby red and her eyeshadow was a beautiful shade of blue. Cat walk music plays as she makes her way down the stage.

"Sexy," Zane grinned, "I like."

"It really compliments her eyes," Jamie smiled, "but not as much her complexion. It still looks nice on her, though! I _love_ the dress!"

Chris shrugged. "Eh, I think you looked better before."

Zane held up a nine, Jamie held up a seven, and Chris held up a six.

Disappointed at her score, Emma looked at her team for support. She saw Daniel and Aidan cheering for her and Holly giving her a warm smile. She smiled back and waved at her team.

"Very nice," Chris said again. "Now it is time for a Villanueva and Syuzanna original was worn by Walter!" **[2]**

More cat walk music, this time more upbeat, played as Walter nervously made his way down the stage.

Walter's white hair was styled so it was spiked up only in the front. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, only buttoned halfway up and black dress pants and black dress shoes to match.

The girls whistled and made cat-calls, good-naturedly.

"Looking good, dude," Zane smiled, "and I meant that genuinely!"

Jamie nodded. "Your hair looks really good! Keep it like that!"

"I like to look, dude," Chris have a thumbs up, "you look like a true gentleman."

The host held up a nine, the writer held up a ten, and the schemer held up an eight.

"That means that Walter and Team Einstien comes in second place with a score of twenty-seven to twenty-two!"

Viktoriya and Deylanie cheered, running up to Walter and hugging him. He blushed and giggled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma grumbled.

"That means that Team Incredible Me loses! ... And this elimination is for real this time!" Chris told them.

* * *

**(In Paris, France; Outside the Eifel Tower)**

Aidan and Deylanie were sitting a small table just below the Eifel Tower. They were having a romantic candle-lit dinner. Chef stood behind them playing a violin - he was not that good, but it was still very romantic.

"I sure am glad Chris let us all eat here for dinner," Aidan smiled.

"I know," Deylanie gushed, "this is like our first date."

The teenage guy smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Deylanie smiled. "Great steak, too."

"Steak?" Aidan raised a brow. "I thought that this was lobster."

"It's soup," Chef informed them.

"How?" Aidan gagged.

The two of them shrugged and did not eat their meal - they only gazed at each other longingly. Then, they leaned in and shared a passionate, long kiss.

"Maybe I don't regret singing up now," Aidan smiled.

"I don't either," Deylanie shook her head.

Again, the two of them shared a kiss.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

The plane is back in the air, and the members of Team Incredible Chris are sitting in the elimination room. Xavier, Holly, and Emma, now back in her usual outfit, sit in the back row. Daniel and Aidan sit in the front row.

Chris is standing by the podium again with five passports and four barf bags.

"I have four barf bags with me tonight," Chris told them, "but I have five contestants in front of me right now. The votes have been cast and one of you will be taking the Drop of Shame tonight!"

Emma nodded confidently. Holly gulped nervously. Xavier glared at Aidan and Daniel, both of them glared back.

"The first barf bag goes to... our model, Emma! Good job!"

He tossed her a barf bag and she caught it, blowing a kiss to the camera.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Daniel!"

The fighter high fived Aidan before catching his barf bag.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Golly, Holly! You're safe!"

Right after Chris tossed her the barf bag, she rolled her eyes. "Never heard that one before."

Chris ignored her and looked between the remaining two contestants - Aidan and Xavier.

"Contestants, this is the final barf bag of the evening...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Aidan!"

He cheered loudly, high fiving Daniel. "Ha! In your face!"

"... Is going home, because Xavier is safe!" Chris finished, tossing the barf bag to Xavier, who was grinning wildly.

"What?" Daniel and Aidan gasped at the same time.

"Too bad, so sad," Xavier smirked, patting Aidan on the back. "Better luck next time... oh, wait."

Aidan was seething. "Screw you."

Daniel hugged his friend. "I'll catch you later, man."

"Go all the way, Daniel," Aidan smiled. "Win it all."

"Will do."

"Can I say goodbye to Deylanie first?" Aidan asked, strapping on a parachute.

Chris tapped his chin. "Let me think about that... No!"

Aidan groaned and approached the exit of the plane. He looked below and gulped.

"Wow, that's a far drop."

Xavier ran up to Aidan and shoved him out of the plane. Aidan screamed all the way down.

"It sure is!" he cackled.

"TELL DEYLANIE I LLLLLOOOOOOOOOO-" Aidan could be heard.

The camera focused on Chris again. "Thus ends our most shocking elimination ceremony yet! With five down and ten to go, only one can remain! Our season has now truly begun, people! Where will our plane bring us next?

"How will Deylanie react to all of this?

"And for the love of God, what is Aria's secret?

"Find out next time on Total... Drama... Woooooooooooooorld Toooooooooooooooour!"

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aidan grinned. "I can safely assume that the jerk known as Xavier is going home." He stamped Xavier's passport. "Adios, Regan boy!"

...

Daniel smiled. "Today was fun. I had a few laughs and I got to spend a little more time with my bud, Aidan. Anyway, Xavier has got to go." He stamped Xavier's passport.

...

Holly sighed. "Holly and Xavier said that Aidan had to be the next one. I can see why... he's not as physically strong as Daniel, right?" She nervously stamped Aidan's passport.

...

Xavier laughed. "Aidan thinks that he can beat me. _Nobody_ beats me. Not him, not Emma, not anyone. Everyone is going down! Starting with him!" He angrily stamped Aidan's passport.

...

Emma stamped Aidan's passport. "I told Xavier that he could choose who goes home next. He picked a good choice too, Aidan was getting too distracted by Deylanie. We can not use that kind of distraction in the game. No, sir."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Ten/Episode Eight.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**[1]** - This translates to "I am incredible."

**[2]** - Villanueva and Syuzanna are Deylanie and Viktoriya's last names, respectively.

* * *

**Next Location**: Newfoundland.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The first of my original characters is gone! I hope that this elimination came as a shock to you all as it did me. I was on the edge of my seat as I was writing this, really! But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it.

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Newf Kids on the Rock

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original sixteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

The song that is parodied in this chapter, "Beyond the Sea" belongs to Robbie Williams.

**Author's Note**: You guys do not know how much I needed this to relax. This past week has been truly stressful - stupid state testing. Ugh, I am positive that I failed the one for biology. I hope I got at least an eighty-five; I don't have to take the final in June if I do - that would be great!

A lot of you were shocked by Aidan's elimination. Good, I like to shock you guys and have you on the edge of your seat.

If you could all do me a **huge favor** and message **Kirei Tsuki**, the creator of Aria, that you are okay with her using your character for a one-shot, dedicated to this fan fiction. It would be greatly appreciated.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too!

...

...

...

* * *

_Newf Kids on the Rock_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The competitors were exposed to a little culture.

As a field trip to the Louvre, sending them scavenging through the world's most important works of art...

... While _someone_ had them chased by a bear, a yeti, and a seriously intoxicated guy named Quincy.

I have to admit that seeing Aidan and Deylanie have dinner under the Eifel Tower was adorable!

Viktoriya and Walter are also in the process of being set up by Deylanie as well...

We are getting much closer to finding out Aria's secret, I can smell it!

Another thing that made me go 'aww' was Jamie giving Zane his friendship pin. Adorable!

Too bad the dude is naive to the fact that it's all fake.

Team Equality ended up winning the challenge and the other two teams ended up tying for last, so I had a walk off tie breaker!

Emma looked stunning in her dress, but Walter made her look like a middle-aged woman in comparison. Seriously, he looked great!

The team voted off Aidan, thanks to Xavier and Emma's scheming..

I can tell that this will make Daniel and Deylanie furious! Haha!

What is our next incredible location, will this be a reward or an elimination challenge, and who will be voted off in the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet?

It's time to dump the kids in yet another mystery location! Will they survive? Will the world survive them?

Find out right now on Total... Drama... Woooooooooooooooooorld Tooooooooooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

There was a sense of sadness and despair in the economy class cabin. Daniel was upset because a good friend of his had just been eliminated, leaving him without an ally. He was nervous for the next elimination ceremony.

Deylanie was sobbing, lying on the floor.

At first, most of the others felt sympathetic for her; she had only just gotten a boyfriend and now he was voted off. But this had gone on for a good two hours, and some of the others were becoming irritated by her.

"Do all girls cry this much when they're apart from their boyfriends?" Xavier asked Holly, covering his ears.

Holly shook her head. She was also covering her ears. "Most of my friends didn't really react this strongly."

"Well then how did they react?"

"Most of their boyfriends were online and they didn't see the guy in person," Holly shrugged. "They just moved on."

Daniel scoffed. "This is a little different."

"They've known each other for about two weeks," Xavier rolled his eyes, "how is this any different?"

Emma added in, "Plus they didn't break up. They are only separated."

"Which is good," Xavier snarled, "the little loser was losing his focus."

"It's bad enough that you were a jerk to Aidan," Daniel folded his arms. "But do you have to do it behind his back, too?"

Xavier blinked. "Yes."

The fighter groaned and turned away from his team.

"Look, it's going to be okay," Viktoriya told her, smiling.

But poor Deylanie only cried louder.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon," Viktoriya tried to restore her happiness. When she realized that she implied her elimination, her eyes widened. "No, I mean... I hope you get reunited with him... No, I mean!"

Viktoriya groaned loudly, but it was still muffled under Deylanie's sobs.

She turned to Xavier, who was tinkering with another piece of technology. Curious and desperate to make a conversation with him, she smiled at him.

"What are you working on?"

When he didn't acknowledge her, she frowned.

"Hello?"

He did not respond the second time, so Viktoriya tapped him on the shoulder.

Walter took something out of his left ear and turned to her, smiling. "Hey, what's up?"

Viktoriya was a bit taken back, considering how loud he said that. "Are you okay?"

The inventor nodded. "Yeah," he took something out of his right ear. "I was just testing my latest invention."

"Oh, what's that?"

"A new special kind of earplugs," he grinned, "they block out sound, but instead of silence, it plays music."

He handed them to her.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"So essentially, they are headphones?" Viktoriya giggled.

Walter blinked, then shrugged. "Oh well," he took out a page of blueprints, "back to the drawing board."

On the other side of the room, Emma was talking to Holly.

"I have a new addition to our alliance," she said quietly.

Holly smiled. "Really, who?"

"That girl on Team Equality, Aria," Emma confirmed.

"Now we have two allies on that team," Holly gasped.

Emma shook her head. "Three," she corrected. "Zane has his own alliance with Jamie for his own team, so by extension Jamie is with us."

"Six alliance members?" Holly couldn't believe it. "That's more people than not that are in our alliance then!"

"I know," Emma smiled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma looked proudly at the camera. She was washing her hands. "It's the perfect plan. We pick off the non-allies one by one, the I eliminate the stronger members of our alliance. They would be threats. Then when it's just me and a weakling, I will win. Nothing can stop me!"

She tried to turn off the sink, but it malfunctioned and water sprayed all over her head.

"Mmph!" she cried.

...

Daniel sighed. "Look, Aidan was one of my closest friends on the show. Heck, he was my best friend. Now he's gone... Thanks to that snake, Xavier. You know, I bet he switched the votes again! Ugh, does he have no shame?"

...

Deylanie continued to sob, slouched in her seat.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Zane woke up after a long night of a deep sleep; he yawned and stretched. He looked over to see that his team mates were already wide awake and dressed in their usual outfits for the day. Zane stood up and cracked his back before walking over to them.

"Why are you guys up so early?" he grumbled. "Today's a reward challenge."

"That doesn't mean that we shouldn't try," Georgie told him, "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you noticed that on elimination challenges, Chris has us wake up earlier than on reward challenges?" Zane pointed out.

Georgie tapped her chin. "Fair point, but I am getting used to first class."

"Don't get too comfortable," Aria said, "we should always be ready for a loss."

"I hope we don't," Jamie sighed, sitting down. "I don't want to vote any of you off. You're all so nice!"

Jamie then grabbed everyone and initiated a group hug.

While Georgie and Aria seemed fine with this, Zane was visibly disgusted with Jamie touching him; but he grinned when he noticed that Aria was pressed up against him. He chuckled, raising his eye brows.

Aria seemed to notice this too, because she quickly shoved him off.

"Get over yourself," she scoffed, walking out of the room.

When Georgie had exited the room soon after, Jamie turned to Zane.

"It sucks that the other team voted off Aidan," he frowned, "he seemed like a decent guy."

Zane shrugged. "I guess that they don't value friendship and kindness like our team does."

"I guess not."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Daniel was still sitting in his seat, sulking, when Georgie entered. This immediately put a smile on his face.

"Hey, how's it going up in first class?" he asked her eagerly.

"It's going fine," she replied casually, swaying her hips. "But it looks a lot more fun here."

She looked over at Walter and Viktoriya, the latter cleaning smoke off his face; Holly was playing a video game; Xavier and Emma were whispering; Deylanie was sobbing.

"Yeah, loads of fun alright," Daniel laughed.

The two teenagers felt a slight jolt. With the plane completely at a stop, Chris spoke to the contestants through the PA system.

"Attention all Total Drama passengers! In accordance with emergency-landing procedures, you will now be shown the nearest exit."

* * *

**(In the Ocean - Newfoundland, Canada)**

The contestants tried to fight back, but one by one, they were all pushed out a door and into the ocean by Chef. With his task finished, Chef laughed and taunted the cast. "Hope you all enjoy your swim!" He looked at the camera. "I love my job."

While the contestants tread water, a boat drove up to them. Chris walked out, dressed in a sailor style rain coat, and addressed the contestants. "Hey there, ya landlubbers! Ready to get your sea legs?"

"Say what?" Xavier was confused by Chris' strange accent.

Walter raised up from below the surface, spitting up water. "Are we in Canada? This place looks familiar."

"I think this might be Newfoundland," Aria suggested. "My cousins lived here for a short period of time."

"Aye, it's gonna be a great homecoming for the great McLean at Canada's beautiful east coast! It's just a hop and a skip... that way!" Chris pointed ahead of where the group is, but the only thing visible was a goose, which quickly passed out from exhaustion.

"Before we start the challenge, each team must swim over to a boat and get ready to paddle. Hurry up, or I'll start the challenge with you guys still in the water."

The teams did not waste any time getting into their boats.

"I'm driving the boat," Xavier barked at his team.

"Maybe we'll decide by who gets there first," Daniel muttered.

Xavier just laughed. "Good one. The strongest have always won. Every one strong, like a Republican, has won!"

"Then why is our country's leader a Democrat?" Daniel asked as he began to swim to the boat. **[1]**

"Shut up."

Viktoriya was clinging to Walter for support, with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I can't swim," she told him.

"Don't worry, I'll," Walter grunted, "help you..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Viktoriya smiled. "I can swim. I just wanted an excuse to hold on to Walter..." She slapped herself. "I have to focus! I can't let someone distract me from winning the million dollars. He is a nice guy, but I'm not sure if he's a _million dollars_ nice."

She tapped her chin. "Maybe..."

* * *

"I hate swimming," Zane scowled, as he swam over to the nearest boat.

Jamie smiled at his team mate. "It's so much fun, though! It feels like I'm floating."

"You are floating," Aria pointed out.

"But it feels like I'm floating in the air," Jamie giggled.

Zane gave him a look. Then he smiled. "You know, it _does_ feel like you're in the air." He tried to give a laugh, but it sounded really fake.

Luckily Jamie didn't see through it. "I know, right?"

Georgie squinted. "I think one of those boats has a motor."

"Then what are we sitting around like ducks for? Let's move!" Zane shouted.

Daniel gasped, pointing to something behind him in the water. It was moving closer and closer.

"Jesus, what the hell is that thing?"

The creature moved closer and closer, shouting "Mmph!"

"It's just Emma," informed Holly, "her hair gets really wet when she's gets wet-"

"So that's how to get Emma wet," Xavier laughed.

"... And it is basically plastered down to her face," Holly finished, rolling her eyes. "She can't talk either."

Xavier scoffed. "Shame," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, leave Emma alone," Daniel narrowed his eyes, "she's a nice girl."

Normally, Xavier would have said something right back to Daniel, but he didn't. He noticed something on the boat just a few feet ahead of them.

"That boat has a motor on it," he observed.

"So?" Holly asked. "Don't they all?"

"No," the politician shook his head, "only that one. It must be the reward for finishing first."

Daniel started to swim forward. "Let's hurry!"

Team Einstein ended up being the first team to reach the motorized boat, much to Zane's annoyance.

"No fair," he cried, "Walter could probably just build his own motor, like he did in New York."

"Don't remind me of _that_ place," Xavier smacked his forehead.

Aria raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because he lost one hundred dollars in a bet," Viktoriya laughed, "to Quincy."

"You've been getting on my last nerve," Xavier barked.

The Russian teen glared at her rival. "I have done nothing to you. Do you mind telling me why you hate me so much?"

"You're foreign," he rolled his eyes.

Chris McLean, who was on his own boat, laughed. "Isn't your last name Chavez? And your dad's name José?"

"But _their_ grandparents came here as babies," Xavier defended himself as he climbed into one of the other boats. "It's a completely different story. Comrade over here is probably only first generation Canadian."

"Enough of the chit-chat," Chris clapped his hands, "it's time to sail."

"You mean row," Georgie corrected him.

The host narrowed his eyes as everyone had just gotten into their boats. "Just for that, on the way there..."

_DING DING!_

"Can you at least explain what we have to do first?" Jamie asked.

With a deep sigh and a shrug, Chris explained the challenge. "All righty, contestants! Are you ready to row, row, row your boats? The first two teams to reach the shore will advance to compete for first class. Last team there's out of the challenge. Also, if you manage to catch some seafood along the way, you'll be getting a special reward later on!"

With this new information, Xavier nodded. "Good, good. Let's get going!"

"Go and sing!" Chris shouted, the last word being said in a singing voice.

* * *

Sailing Medley

Parody of "Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams

**Deylanie**: It seems it falls on me

To set up ol' Vicky

With lover boy, so viewers, ahoy!

Make way for this ship: the S.S. Vikter **[2]**

**Viktoriya**: Must keep my head on straight

**Walter**: But, gosh, she sure is great

**Viktoriya**: Eyes on the prize, no time for guys

But I must admit, he's a charmer

**Aria**: Seems I might have a spy

Emma is such a lout

**Emma**: Looks like I'll have to try

Harder at flushing her out

**Zane**: This kid's so freakin' lame

But vi-tal to my game

**Jamie**: I still can't believe he's friends with me

I only can hope I'm not dreaming

**Daniel**: I just wish I could be

Somewhere, with Georgie, alone

**Georgie**: Just me, just him and me, alone at last

We'll kiss and have a blast

**Daniel and Georgie**: Just you and me, alone at sea

**Xavier and Holly**: We just need to sing in this number

No more singing...

**Aria**: This girl is such a pain in the booty...

**Jamie**: I can't believe we're friends; must be dreaming...

**Georgie**: Just him, and me, with each other...

**Deylanie**: S.S. Viktor...

**All:** No more sailing...

* * *

Back in the challenge, Xavier was ordering around Holly and Daniel. "Okay, you two. Row as fast as you can, just like that." He turned to Emma. "You navigate, Emma."

Daniel raised a brow. "And what will you do?"

"Look for the fish, that's what I'm going to do," Xavier rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

As Holly and Daniel continued to row, as they had been doing during the song. "Stupid jerk..." the latter muttered to himself.

"I can hear you, you know," Xavier informed him.

"I'm aware."

Xavier shook his head and looked deeply into the ocean. He noticed a lobster cage in the ocean. "Slow down," he said to the rowers. Quickly, he picked it up. Inside of it was a single, giant lobster. He grinned widely and laughed, showing off his catch to his team.

"Ain't she a 'beaut?" Xavier wiggled his eye brows.

"Do you have some sort of statue and lobster fetish or something?" Daniel raised a brow.

"Shut up," Xavier remarked.

The politican pasued and turned to Emma, whose back was facing him. "Emma, which way are you taking us? The other teams are going that way." He pointed the opposite direction to which they were going.

"Mmph!"

Holly chimed in, "Her hair takes a while to dry."

"Can't we just move it away from her face?" Daniel suggested, reaching for her hair.

The nerdy girl slapped his hand away. "Don't you'll only make it worse!"

"... How?"

"That's just how it works, somehow," Holly shook her head, "it's very delicate."

Xavier shoved his team mate navigating the way out of _his_ way and sat where she once did. "I'm navigating now. We're winning this game!"

"Game?" Holly's ears perked up. She gasped in horror and reached for her pocket. She pulled out a small gaming device. "Oh no!"

"What?" Daniel asked, concerned.

She sniffled. "My Nintendo 3DS is broken, and this was my last replacement!"

"We can get you a new one."

Holly grabbed him by the shoulders. ("Eyes on the ocean," Xavier told her). "Where? We are in the middle of nowhere!"

"Not nowhere," Daniel pointed out. "There's Georgie. Hey, Georige!"

On Team Equality's boat, Georgie, who had her hand deep in the water, smiled when she heard Daniel's voice. Her hand rose from the water to wave at her crush, but she gasped when she saw her hand.

A large bass was trying to swallow her hand whole.

Freaking out, she began slamming it against the floor of the boat. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Don't kill it," Zane snapped at her, "we might need it alive."

The female fighter nodded and dropped the fish in the bucket of water near her, but not before giving it the finger.

"Lovely," Zane rolled his eyes, "do you finger your-" He stopped before he said what would certainly have to be cut out. "Nevermind."

Jamie and Aria were rowing while Zane navigated. The former two were having a nice conversation about the _Harry Potter_ series before Zane interrupted them.

"Hurry up, guys!" he said, trying his best to sound polite for Jamie. "The other team is almost catching up!"

"Didn't Team Einstein have a motor boat?" Aria asked, confused. "How are they so far behind?"

The strategist shrugged. "That doesn't matter. We have to get ahead!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane held up a wrench. "While everyone was busy singing, I jumped onto their boat and _may_ have messed with their engine." He holds up a piece of metal. "I have no idea how important this is, but I hope that it is really important."

* * *

**(****In the Ocean - Newfoundland, Canada)**

Far behind the other two teams, the trio that was Team Einstien was struggling to get their boat started. At least due to their being stalled, Deylanie had managed to catch a small fish. Actually, she had four of them. Her father had taught her to fish on her many yacht trips, she told her team.

"Why won't this stupid thing start?" Viktoriya cried.

Walter started to examine the device. "Let me have a go."

He simply kicked the device and it immediately ignited into flames.

"Oh, sh-"

The engine exploded and the boat was sent flying into the air. Their screams could be heard all the way up by the other two teams.

* * *

**(On the Shore - Newfoundland, Canada)**

Chris and Chef were standing on a beach, waiting for the contestants to appear. Chris sprang into action when Team Incredible Chris is seconds from reaching the shore and starts cheering. "In a come from behind finish, Team Me is first..."

Before Chris could officially declare them the winners, something landed on the shore.

Smoke and debris blocked what the object was; everyone was coughing and wheezing from the smoke that was getting into their lungs.

"What the heck just happened?" Emma, whose hair had now dried, asked.

A hand popped out of the debris and everyone gasped.

Xavier rolled his eyes and grabbed the hand and helped the person out. When he saw who it was, he scoffed.

"Ew, it's you," he snarled.

The person whom he had helped up, Viktoriya sneered. "Thank you, _so_ much."

She then helped Deylanie and Walter up, the latter was grinning.

"Yup, we won! All according to plan," he chuckled nervously.

Viktoriya raised a brow. "That was part of your plan?"

"Eh, yup!"

The Russian was impressed. She slapped her team mate on the back, smiling. "Good job, comrade!"

The inventor blushed and tapped his fingers together nervously.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma stuck her nose up in the air. "Don't worry. If you fans out there support Walter and Viktoriya, then you have nothing to worry about. They're aren't on my team, so what do I care if they get distracted and become weak? If anything, it will help me. I won't try and break them up... yet."

* * *

"Anyway," Chris interrupted, "in first place are Team Einstein!"

When Viktoriya, Deylanie, and Walter began to cheer, Chris ruined their fun. "Actually, winning meant nothing. It's just to weed out the losers."

Holly was confused. "What?"

Chris explained. "The last team to arrive automatically loses. The first two to arrive compete for first class!"

"Fair enough," Daniel shrugged.

"So this is a reward challenge?" Deylanie raised a brow.

"Correct!"

Just then, Team Equality pulled up in their boat. Zane, who was at front was completely shocked when he saw that Team Einstein was there.

"How did you get ahead?" he cried. "You were just behind us!"

Viktoriya giggled. "Well, we have a genius on our team."

"Yeah, Deylanie is pretty smart, but-" Walter began, but the he realized what she meant. "Oh, me. You meant me! Hehe, yeah. Thanks."

"Who has a fish of some sort?" Chris asked the contestants.

Xavier held up the lobster, who was still in its cage. Zane held up his team's bass, which Georgie was still glaring it.

Deylanie looked around for their fish, but frowned when she saw nothing. "Oh no... We must have lost it when we went up in the air."

Walter and Viktoriya groaned in agony, the former smacking his forehead.

"Good job, _genius_," Zane laughed.

"All part of the plan," Walter said nervously.

"I wouldn't talk," Chef Hatchet said to Zane, "you guys lost the challenge."

Zane smacked his forehead. "Damn."

But Chris decided to deliver some good news. "However! In celebration for my homeland, this is a reward and penalty challenge! No elimination!"

The Equalities smiled at their luck, but then frowned in worry. Jamie asks the important question. "Wait, what penalty?"

Chris smiled evilly and explained. "Oh, it's nothing too difficult. Under Chef's supervision, you'll just have to clean the fish and lobsters the other teams brought in, and..." Chef carried in a bucket of clams. "Shuck all these giant clams!"

Zane was immediately grossed out. "What? Why? That's disgusting!"

"Well, I'm hosting a swanky beach shindig in a couple hours, and I already promised clean, beautiful Atlantic clams. Now shuck'em up, losers!" Chris grabbed one of the clams and chucked it at the team.

Zane managed to grab it before it made contact with his head, but some slime from the clam flew out and coated his face. "Ew," he groaned.

Before more objections can occur, Chef quickly shoves the team off to do his job. "Let's go, sisters! You've got a lot of work to do, and I ain't letting it cut into my party time!"

With the losers dealt with, Chris turned to the remaining teams. "All right, let's get to the next part of the challenge!"

Xavier stopped him. "Didn't you say the teams that bring in seafood get a special award?"

"You get a delicious clam and fish supper made by Team Equality! That reward special enough for ya?"

Nobody had any objections with it. Xavier seemed particularly happy with it. "Fair enough." Zane overheard the conversation and glared at the other two teams.

* * *

Chris and the remaining teams were together inside a cabin. The two teams were sitting on opposite sides of a wooden table. "Welcome, to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen part! In this part of the challenge, Team Incredible Chris will be going up against Team Einstein in a screeching in relay!"

Holly was confused. "What's screeching?"

"Screeching in is a ceremony performed by the locals to welcome newcomers," Chris told her. "Team Incredible Me, since you're ahead by one player, you can choose one member to help out the others with their tasks." Chris opened a cabinet and pulled out two jugs.

"First part of the challenge, one member of your team must swig an entire jug of apple cider."

The task didn't seem all that bad to Daniel. "That's it? Heck, I love apple cider! My family and I have it every year at Thanksgiving."

Chris smiled with evil. "Correction: You'll be drinking apple cider _vinegar_. It'll put hair on your chest!"

Deylanie made a face. "Ew."

"As soon as you finish, you can tag the next member of your team. They'll have to decipher a phrase spoken by my cousin, a Newfoundland local, Jerd McLean!" Chris announced.

A short man with orange hair and a scruffy beard entered the cabin. He was wearing a rain coat, just like Chris' except his was bright yellow. He walked up to Xavier and Daniel and put his arms around the two of them. He said something, but his accent made it difficult to understand.

"Finally, you tag the last member of your team, who'll have to kiss a cod... With tongue! Choose who's going to do what and we'll get started."

Xavier shuddered. "I'm not kissing a fish and I'm not talking to a foreigner. I'll drink the cider."

"Me too," Daniel nodded, "I'm a champ at chugging it!"

Emma sighed. "I guess I'll talk to the guy."

"I don't want to kiss a cod," Holly cried.

"But I'm allergic to fish," Emma said sadly, "and I can't get hives!"

Holly nodded and put her arm on her friend's shoulder. "I know how you feel. I'm allergic to bees, and-"

"Cool story, bro," Chris narrowed his eyes, "you should tell it at parties. Team Einstein?"

Walter puffed out his chest. "I'll take one for the team and kiss the cod."

"Cute," Chris laughed. "Our two nerds are actually getting a kiss... granted it's from a fish, but still."

Viktoriya smiled. "I am Russian. If my people can handle the hardest if liquors, then what is stopping me from holding down the cider?"

"I'll decipher what Jerd says then," Deylanie shrugged. "It might be good practice for when I meet Aidan's parents."

"Aidan's from this part of Canada?" Daniel raised a brow. "I thought that he was from the states, too."

"He is, but he's Irish. And Jerd's accent kind of sounds Irish, right?"

Jerd smacked his forehead and said something that apparently only Chris understood, because he chuckled.

"All right, contestants! Let's get this screeching in started!" Daniel, Xavier, and Viktoriya prepared themselves. "Ready, set, go!"

The three competitors started chugging their drinks as fast as they can. Jerd chanted with his heavy accent making it barely understandable. "Chug, chug, chug!"

Daniel immediately slams his jug onto the table, gasping for water.

"Done!" he managed to say in-between coughs. "Good Lord, that is _nothing_ like grandpa's cider!"

Viktoriya also managed to finish her jug. She grinned and laughed. "It tastes like water."

Chris nodded. "Okay, so Team Einstein takes the lead! Can they keep it?"

Then, Xavier threw his jug against the wall. It shattered into pieces. "Crap, that's sour... or bitter, I can't describe it. UGH!"

"Everyone least favorite future president is out," Chris smiled, "so if Emma can decipher the sentence before Deylanie can, then Team Einstien wins and nobody has to kiss a cod!"

Walter's face lit up. "Please win this," he said to Deylanie. His voice turned into a whisper. "I don't want my first kiss to be with a fish."

"That's cute," Deylanie whispered back. "You haven't had a kiss yet!"

"Don't tell anyone," Walter begged her.

Deylanie smiled at him. "You have my word."

She had said this louder than she had the previous sentences, and was surprised to see Chris and Jerd clapping.

"Correct, Deylanie!" the two cousins smiled at her. "Jerd was speaking of a gentleman's' pact: something traditional in the McLean family."

"If it's so traditional, then why do you lie to us so much?" Holly raised a brow.

"You aren't my family," Chris winked at them.

Holly and Walter both sighed in relief.

"I might have lost, but at least I don't have to kiss a fish," Holly sighed in relief.

Walter smiled. "I won and I don't! That's double for me!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

"But it's still not a kiss," Walter sighed deeply.

* * *

The members of the winning teams were now busy enjoying their meals. Team Equality had made them all chowder for their supper. Daniel and Georgie are sitting together, as are Walter and Viktoriya. Deylanie was sitting with Aria; Holly, Xavier, and Emma were sitting at the end of the table, talking.

Even Chris was eating a bowl with the contestants. The only people not eating are Team Equality; they had eaten while the challenge was going on.

"Enjoy it, losers," Zane snapped at them, "and the joke's on you: I suck at cooking!"

Jamie chimed in, "But I'm a good cook. I added in some cinnamon!"

"Ah, cinnamon," Chris sighed.

"Is that a traditional McLean family spice?" Aria asked as she stirred a pot.

Chris McLean shook his head. "Nope, I just really like it!"

"Me too," Daniel smiled as he ate some of it.

Xavier gagged. "Cinnamon in fish?"

"You don't like it?" Jamie frowned.

"No," Xavier shook is head, "I like it, it's just that it's... different... But I like it. Ugh," he folded his arms, "I'm conflicted."

The camera focused on Chris McLean. "What drama will be brought to our cast next? Where will our next destination be? Who will go home one step closer to be a millionaire or millionaries? Who will go home penniless? Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

Before the screen faded to black, Aria quickly added in. "Oh, I almost forgot. On the way here, I saw a rock that looked like Duncan."

"Cool," Chris nodded, "did you go and see if it was him?"

Aria laughed. "Why would he be out in the middle of Newfoundland on some rocks?"

"Good point," Chris winked. "See you all next time!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twelve/Episode Ten.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Jamacia, mon!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Holly, James, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1] -** This is a reminder that Daniel is from New York and that Xavier is from Washington, DC.

**[2]** - For those of you who don't know, the term "ship" refers to the endorsement of two (or sometimes more) characters as being romantically involved.

* * *

**Author's Note**: UPDATE - Well, I got back my bio final. I got a fifty-three... Well, I guess it's a June final for me, haha. The reason I said that I just took it at the top is because I write this out over several days.

Remember to **go to the wikia and TV Tropes pages.**

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Jamaica Me Sweat

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original sixteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators, who are submitted by the readers.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

The song that is parodied in this chapter, "Be Prepared", belongs to Disney's "The Lion King".

**Author's Note:** I just received my schedule for next year, and I am saying this since nobody gives a damn. I'm in all regular classes, Spanish II, and I'm taking Economics and Intro to Psychology. What's scary though is that I am taking Driver's Ed. /shudders/ I'm old.

Many of you have assumed who will and who will not be voted off in this chapter. Well, just for _that_, I'm going to shock the crap out of you guys! Yeah, you'll need a moist toilette or something after this chapter!

Also, could **creators of Walter (the house master) and Daniel (LacedUp) please e-mail JamieamI. He requires something of you two. His e-mail is: ravenclaw818 .****  
**

I'm glad that you all enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well.

...

...

...

* * *

_Jamacia Me Sweat_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The contestants were brought to my very own homeland, Newfoundland!

Immediately submerged in water, they had to get in some boats...

Then they had to catch some fish...

And then... ka-BOOM! Hahaha!

Deylanie was upset about her boyfriend's elimination, while Daniel was bitter about his _best friend's_ elimination.

He's pretty sure that Xavier is behind it. Could he be right?

It's still a cliffhanger what Aria has to do for Emma! I don't even know. I'm biting my nails!

Ultimately, it was Team Einstien who finally managed to pull out a win after a pathetic lose/second place streak.

Team Equality actually lost for once...

And Team I Am Somewhat Incredible came in second...

Luckily for Team Equality, they were spared elimination due to this being a reward challenge!

They have avoided elimination since they voted off Xena back in Egypt... Can they avoid it forever?

Eleven players are still fighting for a million clams! Who's going to leave the bowl and who is staying gold?

Find out right now on Total... Drama... Woooooooooooorld Toooooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

It was bright and early in the morning; Walter was already wide awake and he was fiddling with another one of his inventions. Said invention was about the size of a small box and was made out of plastic and glass. He was tightening a screw onto the side of it with his tongue sticking out.

Viktoriya's eyes fluttered opened. When she looked to the seat to her right, she saw Walter working away.

"What are you working on now?" she asked sweetly.

The inventor put down the wrench he was using and smiled at Viktoriya. "It's a device that will revolutionize the world!"

"So what does it do?"

Walter grinned. "You know how your alarm clock plays that annoying buzzer sound in the morning? Well, this will stop that nonsense! Instead of the buzzer, it will play music - any kind you want!"

A light chuckle escaped from Viktoriya's lips. "They've already been invented, Walter."

Walter's eyes twitched. He picked up his invention and threw it to the ground - it smashed into a million pieces. Then he tore up his blue prints.

"Back to the drawing board," he sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"You'll make something that works _and_ hasn't been invented yet," Viktoriya smiled at him, "don't worry."

Deylanie, who was sitting across from them, smiled. "Maybe it will end up winning us a challenge again."

"If I do," Walter cracked his knuckles, "then we can relax in first class again."

Viktoriya smiled at him and grabbed a glass next to her and lifted it to her lips, ready to drink...

Gasping in horror, Walter slapped the drink away from her.

"What was that for?" Viktoriya was confused.

"That wasn't a drink," Walter explained.

Deylanie was frightened. "Then what was it?"

"A hydrofluroic chemical that I was using to subsidise the irregular-" he began.

"What?"

Walter sighed. "It would make your organs bleed from the inside out."

Shuddering at the thought, Viktoriya said, "Well, it's a good thing I didn't drink it then."

"Okay, two questions," Deylanie blinked, "one - why would you need those kinds of chemicals and two - where on Earth did you get them?"

The inventor tapped his fingers. "If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you."

Both of the girls laughed, smiling.

"Good one, Walter," Deylanie said, slapping her knee.

"Yeah," Walter chuckled nervously, "it was a joke."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter sighed. "I got the chemicals from some Lybian guys. They had me send them some nuts and bolts for an invention of theirs. I just hope they don't find me: those nuts and bolts were about sixty years old!" **[1]**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

After the group shared a good laugh, Viktoriya put her hand on Deylanie's shoulder. "Are you still upset about Aidan?"

Deylanie sighed. "Yeah, I miss him. But I won't be crying about it like a baby like last time. That was just stupid. I mean, he's amazing, but I think I can go on for a bit. He gave me his number, so I can call him whenever!"

"Oh, does he have universal cell service?" Walter asked.

"What's that?"

Walter explained. "Most people don't have it. It allows someone to call a person in another country. Does he?"

"No."

After realizing what this meant, a single tear slid down Deylanie's cheek. "I miss him already."

"There has to be another way of reaching him," Viktoriya reasoned.

"I could send a carrier pigeon!"

Walter and Viktoriya looked at each other, confused as to whether or not she was serious.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Zane was fast asleep on the rock-hard bench that was his temporary bed. It had been a long previous night for Zane. He had spent the past hours after the challenge trying to get the smell of fish and clam out from under his finger nails.

Now he was happy to finally be getting a few hours of rest before the next challenge...

... That was until he woke up screaming.

"OW!" He grabbed his forehead in pain.

"What happened, man?" Jamie asked, concerned.

The strategist groaned. "It just felt like hot water was on my head."

Looking up, the two boys observed that there was a leaky pipe above where Zane's hand just was. This was a major concern to the both of them, as it had not rained the night before.

Nervously, Zane reached out and put his hand below where the water was falling. He grabbed his hand in pain just seconds later.

"Now it's cold!" he cried. "Like... freezing cold!"

Jamie bit his lip. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

Holly was playing another game on her Nintendo 3DS, while Emma seemed very interested in what her friend was playing.

"So the fat plumber has to get as many coins as he can to save the Princess?" Emma asked, her brown raised.

"Oh, no," Holly replied, "the coins aren't necessary."

Emma was confused. "Do the coins have any benefit whatsoever?"

"Er, no."

"So what's the point?"

Holly shrugged. "Heck if I know."

Across the room, Daniel and Xavier were having another arm wrestling challenge; they were using the bench as a table.

"Okay, if you lose then you have to say 'The Democrats were right all along'," Daniel snickered.

"If I win, then you have to say that Mason Ryan is the best WWE fighter in the world," Xavier retorted, grinning. **[2]**

Daniel gasped. "You sick bastard."

The two boys interlocked hands and prepared for battle for who would say what they would otherwise never say, but then the plane began to vibrate and shake violently back and forth. Screams were heard through the whole plane as it plummeted toward the ground.

Zane was not very lucky and his head hit the ceiling. He groaned in agony.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane rubbed his head. "I'll be fine. It's just a small head injury. Now, where did leave my I let-wall?"

* * *

**(Unknown Location - On a Beach)**

Chris McLean opened the door to the cockpit of the plane and stumbled out, dazed. He tripped over his feet and landed on his face - luckily for him, he landed on sand, so the impact wasn't as hard as it could have been.

"Two airports on an island the size of a postage stamp, and you miss both," Chris told Chef. "But somehow, it's MY fault."

Chef scoffed and retorted, "We ran out of gas. You used all of the budget already!"

He was not the only one dazed from the crash. Aria ended up falling on top of someone...

That someone was Xavier.

"Why are you lying on top of me?"

Aria blinked and looked very sheepish. "Sorry," she said, "my bad."

"You can get off me now."

The dark-haired girl blushed and stood up. "Like I said - sorry."

"What's going to happen to Zane?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine," Chris answered. "Thanks to travel insurance, help is on the way in six to thirty-eight hours. Unfortunately, his injury means that he will not be competing in the challenge. So, Team Equality, if you lose, you can't vote him off."

Georgie and Aria groaned, the latter added in "Great," sarcastically.

"What about the rest of us?" Holly asked.

"Well, we're out of gas, plane's busted, and we're broke," Chris admitted, annoyed. "But the show must go on. We can't waste any of this footage."

Xavier scoffed. "I'm glad to see that you are so concerned for our well-being."

"Jamaica," Chris explained. "We were supposed to land in Ocho Rios, but since SOMEBODY forgot how to fly, we'll have to do the challenges here."

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?" Aria asked.

The host chuckled. "Some things cost more than expected."

"Like hot tubs and a personal caterer?" Chef sneered.

Chris desperately tried to hush his co-host, but he earned glares from the contestants anyway.

"What about an emergency fund?" Emma asked.

"Spent it on our last fuel-up," Chris answered.

"Which went so well..." Aria muttered.

Xavier grinned, turning to her. "You're snarky, I like that."

Aria just blushed, but then diverted her attention back to Chris. "What's our challenge?"

"Just follow me," Chris grumbled.

* * *

**(In Jamaica - The Top of a Cliff)**

Over at a large waterfall, the contestants were in their swimwear. Daniel was wearing red trunks; Georgie, who was ogling Daniel's chest, was wearing a small orange bikini herself. Ironically, Daniel couldn't help but glance at her himself.

Aria was wearing a white bikini that says 'BORICUA' in red on the butt. Emma was wearing a blue two-piece bathing suit and swim cap. She had explained the purpose of the swim cap was so that her hair would not render her mute.

Viktoriya had on a one-piece light-grey swim-suit. Walter was simply wearing black trunks. Jamie was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with two green stripes running vertically up both sides; he also had on a black v-neck, and a pair of black and grey sandals.

A green one piece bathing suit was sported by Holly. Xavier was wearing a tight red speedo, much to most of the other contestant's disgust.

"Isn't that a little revealing, dude?" Walter asked.

"I'm not ashamed of my body," Xavier proudly said, he glanced at Holly. "Unlike some people."

Finally, Deylanie was wearing a green and white Hollister strapped floral bikini with a matching skirt-like bikini bottoms.

Chris was wearing what appeared to be a traditional Jamacian outfit; a hat and a blouse. Xavier snickered, explaining that this was a _woman's_ blouse.

"We were supposed to do this challenge at Duns River Falls," Chris explained the challenge "But this waterfall will have to do. Each teammate will have to tag-team dive off beautiful Wherever-We-Are Falls into the lagoon far below for as long as you can hold your breath to search for the gold chains Chef always wears on karaoke night.

"First team to bring me the treasure wins a major advantage in the next challenge."

Xavier puffed out his chest. "A an advantage, eh? That's my kind of reward."

"Wait, we are down a team mate - do we get an advantage or something?" Georgie asked, hopeful.

Chris shook his head. "Team Einstien only has three team mates. You've got to make do with what you've got. Sorry."

"We're at a disadvantage, too," Xavier said.

"What are you talking about?" Walter raised a brow. "You guys have four team mates, the rest of us only have three right now."

"I was talking about the absence of Jerome," Xavier muttered, "he's Jamaican, he could have helped us."

Daniel smacked his forehead. "He's African, that's racist, and _you_ were the one who got him voted off!"

"Details, details," Xavier scoffed.

"If we could start the challenge, thank you," Chris rolled his eyes.

Daniel decided to go first for his team, as did Viktoriya for her's and Jamie for his. The three of them jumped off the cliff at Chris' approval ("Ready! Set! Dive or die!").

When Daniel looked underwater, he searched under every rock and fish that he could find. Not only was he a skilled fighter, but he was a very talented swimmer. His older cousin had taught him this, he would explain to his team. However, he was unable to find anything.

Viktoriya was not as good a swimmer and almost immediately after diving into the water, she burst up gasping for air. When she returned to her team, she was very disapointed with herself.

"I'm sorry, I let you guys down," she sulked.

"It's not your fault," Walter smiled at her, "not everyone is good at swimming."

Jamie, however was more lucky in finding the chains. He didn't hang on to them for long, however. A shark raced towards him and poor Jamie swam away for his life, dropping the chains in the process.

The three of them tagged Holly, Deylanie, and Aria, respectively.

When Holly dove down, her landing wasn't as lucky as it could have been. The poor girl did a belly flop onto the water and slowly sunk down into the water. She didn't rise up after a few minutes, so the others began to worry.

"Do you think she's okay?" Emma asked, concerned.

Xavier blurted out, "Did she die? And if so, is that a penalty against us?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me" Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Of course," Xavier assured him.

Daniel sighed. "Well, I'm going to dive in and go see if she's still breathing."

He did so, and seconds later, he rose up from under the water with an unconcious Holly. He placed her down on the sand and started to perform CPR.

"I don't care if you need the CPR to live, hands off my man!" Georgie shouted from above.

"Jealous much?" Xavier snarked.

"Yes, very," Georgie replied simply.

Aria put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's just CPR. Trust me, I'm sure he's very into you."

They looked below to see Daniel giving Holly chest compressions.

Georgie's fist clenched and she growled.

Just then, Deylanie arrived on the shore, albeit chain-less. She was breathing heavy.

As Daniel was silently humming "Staying Alive" as he continued chest compressions on Holly, he looked up at Deylanie. "What happened?"

The party girl spit out sand. "Stupid eels," was all that she could say.

Finally, Holly was revived, but she was breathing heavily. She looked up at Daniel with warm eyes and said, "Thank you."

At the top of the cliff, Deylanie grumbled something to her team mates.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked.

"First I don't get to see Aidan in a swimsuit, and then I get electrocuted by eels!" Deylanie cried. "Today sucks!"

The party girl then tagged Walter, who did a cannonball into the water; she was then followed by Xavier, who was tagged by Holly, and Georgie, tagged by Aria. While Xavier landed safely in the water, Gerogie was not as lucky in the situation.

"Help!" she cried! "I'm stuck!"

Georgie's top was snagged onto a branch, where she was just hanging off of.

"Take it off!" Xavier grinned. "Then you'll be free!"

"Screw you-ouuuuuu!"

The female fighter's top snapped off and she fell into the water, making a big splash.

When she exited the water, she gasped, realizing that she was not wearing a top. Then when she remembered that she didn't care, she shrugged and went back up the meet with the others.

They were not as lenient with her outfit.

"Jeez, put a shirt on, girl," Emma was shielding her eyes.

Jamie took off his t-shirt and threw it to her. "Here, I might need it to hide my tan-lines, but at least I don't have... er, _those_ things."

Everyone gave him a look and he threw up his hands.

"What? Kids watch this show," Jamie reasoned.

"Yeah, and Chris will probably air that," Aria grumbled, "despite Deylanie being underage."

"Actually, I'm eighteen," Deylanie confirmed.

Chris grinned. "For reals?"

This earned a smack in the back of the head from Daniel.

Just then, everyone heard a call from the ocean below. "I got them! I'm bleeding, but I got them!"

Walter ran up back to the top of the cliff and waved the chains in Chris' face. "I have the chains!"

The host grinned. He placed the chains around his neck. "Team Einstein wins round one!"

Viktoriya and Deylanie cheered, hugging Walter.

"Will Zane recover?" Chris asked the audience. "Will Chef fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young?"

Xavier snickered. He was about to make a comment about the host's age, but he was stopped when Chris pushed him off the cliff.

"Find out after the break right here on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

When no music played, Chris frowned and crossed his arms. "Hey, where's my musical accompaniment?"

In response, Chef threw a stereo at Chris' head. As a result, Chris tumbled off the cliff, screaming all the way down.

* * *

**(In Jamacia - The Infirmary)**

Despite Holly being rescued by Daniel, she was deemed unfit for the rest of the episode and was sent to the infirmary, along with Deylanie; she was recovering from her being stung by the electric eels. Both girls became worried when they saw Zane lying on the bed, unconscious.

Holly was wheeled into the room on a stretcher, followed by Deylanie.

"Is he going to be okay?" Holly asked the doctor.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" the man retorted; he was wearing a white lab coat and was carrying a clip board.

He exited the room and went into another when. A sign on the door said "Dr. Smith".

Deylanie smiled weakly at Holly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Holly smiled back, "still a little shaky though."

"S-s-s-same," Deylanie managed to say. She was still getting minor shocks.

Just then, Zane woke up. His eyes did not open, however. "Mom? Mom is it that you."

Deylanie decided to play along. "There, there now. Just relax. You've been asleep for three hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," Zane muttered, "I dreamed that I got a conscious. It was horrible."

"Well, your safe and sound now back in the infirmary," Deylanie whispered to him.

"The infirmary?" Zane's eyes shot open.

He sprung up and looked around to see that his mother was not there, but there were two girls that he was competing against.

"Oh, it's you guys," Zane muttered. "What happened to you?"

"Eels," Deylanie said.

"I nearly drowned," Holly confirmed.

The strategist scoffed. "You both look fine."

Chris popped his head in. "I'm glad you said that, Zane. You three have been deemed fit to continue in the challenge. Follow me!"

The two girls glared at Zane. "Gee, thanks," Deylanie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane groaned. "Great. I'm supposed to be making nice with the other team. That's what Emma told me anyway." He shrugged. "I guess that it couldn't hurt. The merge is probably coming soon anyway."

...

Holly sighed. "And then I thought I was going to get out of the challenge."

* * *

Chris and the contestants, including Deylanie, Holly, and Xavier, were gathered at a pool area in a small resort. Chef was standing behind him and was holding three long boards, smiling evilly. This was not a good sign, most of the contestants noted.

"Team Einstien," Chris clapped his hands together, "as winners of the first challenge, you've also won this advantage for challenge number two."

The host pointed to Chef, who was wearing a helmet. He tapped on it and chuckled.

"Helmets?" Viktoriya suddenly became worried. "What for?"

"The next challenge!" Chris confirmed. "It's a little something I like to call: The Bobsled of Death! Tadaa!"

He pointed to behind the contestants, where a very unsafe looking construction was standing. It resembled a roller coaster.

"Oh crap," Xavier muttered.

"This won't feel good in the morning," Jamie whimpered.

"Jesus, Chris!" Walter cried.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, the intern who tested it will be out of commission for... ten months is it?"

"Bobsled?" Daniel raised a brow. "Those are long boards."

"Yeah, we couldn't afford them and they won't be much use to us here," Chris pointed out. "You will ride them in teams of two... bobsled style! You must ride through the course and land in the pool below!"

Holly was nervous. "Uh, that pool doesn't have water in it."

"I know," Chris winked, "we can't afford water either."

"It's water," Zane reasoned.

"That stuff is expensive nowadays!" Chris proclaimed. "You kids always want things now. No patience!"

Jamie tapped his chin. "How can you teach patience to a generation raised on instant coffee and microwaveable popcorn?"

"Enough philosophy and reason," Chris snapped. "It's time for the challenge! The team with the fastest time wins."

The contestants were gathered at the top of the obstacle course, very nervous.

Below, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were sitting on lounge chairs with drinks in their hands.

"See?" the handsome host grinned. "Isn't this better than being mad? So we have to wait for a cash influx before we can jet. Great! Make the interns fill the pool, and it's a paid vacation, bro!"

In celebration, the two adults clinked glasses and took a sip. "Round one," Chris shouted through a megaphone, "Team Einstein, ready?"

At the top, Viktoriya and Walter were preparing for the ride down. Viktoriya was nervously clinging to Walter, who was blushing deeply.

"Ready," the two of them called down.

Chris blew the air horn, signaling that they were to go.

Walter pushed the long board forward and they went racing through the obstacle course, screaming for their lives. Viktoriya had clung to Walter so hard, that he was beginning to feel light headed. Eventually, they landed in the pool hard.

Viktoriya had landed on top of Walter.

"Thank you for breaking my fall," she smiled at him.

The white-haired teen was still under her. "No problem."

"Six eight seconds," Chris shouted through to megaphone. "Can Team Incredible Me beat it? We'll see! Ready?"

Xavier and Daniel were riding for their team.

The conservative was riding in the front, grinning wildly. When he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, his eyes widened.

"For what reason are you grabbing me there?" he was furious.

"Um, so I don't fall off and break my neck? Support?" Daniel raised a brow, confused.

Xavier shook his head as he placed Daniel's hands off his shoulders. "You're disgusting."

Chris blew the air horn and the two boys raced through the obstacle course rather quickly. They screamed until they hit the pool, where they groaned loudly.

"The Incredibles get fifty nine seconds!" Chris declared. "How _incredible__."_

Xavier groaned as he pulled himself out of the pool. "Shut up."

Back at the top, Zane and Jamie were with each other, ready to ride. When Zane noticed one particular feline with his partner, he was very concerned.

"Why is Jamie Jr. here?" he asked.

"They're good luck," Jamie explained, "maybe they'll help us with the challenge!"

Zane rolled his eyes, which was luckily missed by Jamie. "Yeah, maybe."

When Chris blew the air horn, the boys slowly made their way through the obstacle course. They reached the bottom, where everyone noticed that a large bulge was in Zane's pants and he was screaming.

"Happy to see us dude?" Daniel quipped.

"Cat! CAT!" he screamed.

Jamie Jr. broke through the back of Zane's pants, exposing his rear. Everyone laughed at this, pointing at him. Zane ran away, blushing madly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane groaned. "Stupid cat."

* * *

"Team Equality has a pathetic ninety seconds!" Chris frowned. "Can Team Me keep their lead?"

At the top of the death trap, Deylanie was holding onto Viktoriya.

"What if we die? Our families can sue Chris?" the party girl asked nervously.

"I don't know," the Russian admitted, "I didn't read my contract. Did you?"

"No."

Suddenly terrified, the two girls exchanged worried glances when Chris blew the air horn. They zipped through the obstacle course very quickly, landing on Walter, who was still in the pool from before. He groaned again.

"That's a whopping forty seconds for Team Einstein!" Chris gasped. "Amazing! Team Incredible Chris?"

Holly and Emma were prepared to ride down what might possibly be their death. When Holly screamed out in pain for no apparent reason, Emma was concerned.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"I think I got stung by a bee," Holly whimpered, "and I'm allergic."

Chris blew the air horn and Holly was so caught off guard that she accidentally pushed forward on the long board. She and Emma raced through the obstacle course, screaming loudly.

They landed in the pool and everyone gasped when they saw Holly. She was covered in hives.

"Okay, Holly will be rushed to the infirmary again," Chris chuckled, "and Team Incredible Me has one and a half minutes... sad."

Holly was quickly rushed back to the infirmary. Her team, even Xavier, looked concerned as the ambulance drove away.

"Team Equality?" Chris shouted. "Prepare!"

Georgie and Aria were grabbing the long board as tight as they could.

"I never rode one of these before, have you?" Aria asked her team mate.

"Once," Georgie replied. "I broke both of my arms."

Aria's eyes widened. "Oh, sh-"

Her profanity was cut off by the blasting air horn, courtesy of Chris. The two girls pushed forward and they raced through the obstacle course very quickly. They landed in the pool out of breath.

"The ladies got fifty seconds!" Chris announced. "This round may decide who wins!"

At the top, Walter and Deylanie were very nervous for their round.

"Can we do this again?" Walter gulped. "I don't think my damage can take so much body."

Deylanie's eyes widened as Chris blew the air horn; the two of them raced down, screaming. Again, they landed in the pool, drenched in sweat. Chris was clapping for them, and he appeared genuinely excited.

"That's forty seconds," Chris shouted, "so that's a grand total of... two minutes and forty six seconds! Team Incredible Me?"

Emma was holding onto Daniel's waist, grinning. Daniel, however, was not as happy as her.

"I sure hope Holly will be okay," Daniel sighed, "she's so nice."

"Yeah," Emma sighed.

Then, without warning, Emma slammed down on the long board and the two of them went racing through the obstacle course, only Daniel screaming. They landed in the pool, luckily on their feet, so there was no damage.

"That's one minute," Chris said, "giving them a total of... three minutes and forty-eight seconds! If team Equality beats either of the other teams' scores, then Team Incredible Me will be sending someone home! If they cannot beat either score, then it will be THEM sending someone home. Good luck!"

Aria and Jamie were looking down at the obstacle course with fear in their eyes.

"I think I have an idea," Jamie snapped his fingers.

He grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion that Zane had left up there, and sprayed it over himself and Aria.

"What's this going to do?" she asked.

"It will make us move faster," Jamie explained, "because we will be slippery... and we'll get awesome tans!"

"Ready?" Chris shouted.

When he saw a thumbs up from the two teens, he pressed the air horn, and not thirty seconds later, he saw Aria and Jamie stumble out of the pool.

"Thirty seconds," Chris jaw was wide open, "we have a winner! Three minutes and thirty six seconds! Second place goes to Team Equality, first to Team Einstein, and last place to Team Incredible Chris!"

Daniel groaned loudly, looking very nervous. He already KNEW what was going to happen tonight.

Emma whispered something to Xavier, who gave her a weird look. Then he shrugged and nodded.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean snickered when he saw how beat up Team Incredible Chris was: Daniel had several bruises and bandages, Emma's hair was messed up and her arm was cut, Holly's face was swollen up, while Xavier had not a scratch on him.

"I've got three barf bags ready for three winners," Chris grinned, "and one parachute for one loser. Who's it going to be?"

Xavier looked very indifferent. He didn't have is usual look of satisfaction.

Emma had a look of greed, however.

Daniel was frowning, looking down on the ground.

Holly's expression was not identifiable, as her face was swollen.

"The first barf bag does to Daniel, who did not receive a vote!" Chris winked.

The fighter was shocked. "Wait, really?"

"Yes," Chris winked, he held up another bag. "The next person to not receive a vote is...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Emma!"

The blonde girl winked at the camera and showed off her symbol of safety to it.

Chris looked at Xavier and Holly. Xavier did not seem affected, while Holly was probably very nervous.

"The last barf bag goes... to...," Chris said slowly, wanting to keep the drama as long and slow as possible.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Xavier!"

Emma, Daniel, and Holly gasped in shock when Xavier was handed the last barf bag.

"I don't understand," Emma shook her head, "it _wasn't_ supposed to be this way!"

Holly tried to say something, but her swollen face prevented her from doing so. Chris tossed her a parachute, which she somehow caught. Emma helped place it on her as she whispered to her friend, "It was nice knowing you, loser."

Nobody else heard her as Emma helped guide her to the exit.

The nerdy girl tried to shout something, but nobody could understand her. The drop wasn't that far, because the plane wasn't in the air - it was still in the ground. Poor Holly was unable to see and ran frantically in search of help.

"What will become of Holly?" Chris faced the camera. "Will she make it out alive? Will we ever leave this island? Find out next week on Total... Drama... World Toooooooooooooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel sighed deeply. "It won't make a difference, but I'm voting for Xavier." He sluggishly stamps his passport.

...

Xavier stamped Holly's passport, confused. "I still don't know why Emma told me to vote out an ally as opposed to a threat, but she said that since I got to choose who went home last time, she would _this_ time. Fair enough."

...

Emma and Holly were in the confessional together. "I'll stamp Daniel's passport for you, don't worry," Emma said warmly.

Holly gave her friend a thumbs up. Little did she know, Emma had stamped Holly's _own_ passport.

...

Now Emma was in the confessional alone. "This is too perfect. I drop Holly, with her injury as an excuse to the others. I had to let her go, or else I would seem suspicious. People would eventually figure out that I had something to do with Aidan and Jerome's eliminations.

"It was a matter of strategy, nothing personal." She stamped Holly's passport, grinning evilly.

"How, you may ask? Well, I knew that we had to lose. So I convinced Xavier to throw the challenge. I got Jamie to ensure that they would get through the course quickly. Having Walter do well in the course was pure luck.

"I gained Holly's trust and then destroyed her while she was down. Harsh, yes, but necessary. And planting the bee, which she was allergic to, was all part of the plan, too. Yes, harsh, I know. The plane was quite simple, really..."

* * *

**(Even Earlier - Flashback - On the Way to the First Challenge)**

_Chris McLean stopped Xavier, Jamie, Holly, and Emma from getting off the plane. _

_"You guys mind staying behind and singing a song, while we go and get the challenge started?" he grinned._

_"The others don't have to?" Jamie raised a brow. "What happened to your rule of 'sing or be eliminated'?"_

_The host shrugged. "Eh. The others kind of suck, so I'm just having you guys do it for today. Plus it might give you guys some strategy talk."_

_He winked as he exited the scene, leaving everyone confused._

_DING DING!_

_..._

_Stick Your Claim_

_Parody of "Be Prepared" from Disney's The Lion King_

_**Emma**: I know that your sense of ambition  
_

_Is as strong as Sweeney Todd's wrath  
_

_But driven or not, you should listen  
_

_To my plans, which will lay out a path_

_To rewards not yet in our possession__  
_

_That cold million: so close, yet so far  
_

_To win it takes craft and aggression  
_

_Any less would be close, no cigar_

So prepare to take out the opponents

_One by one, watch as each of them fall  
_

_Keep eyes on the prize, guys  
_

_Would I tell you lies, guys?_

**Xavier**: But I must inquire-

**Emma**: Shh! Just watch us climb higher!

_To be leading lady,  
_

_You have to be shady  
_

_And sometimes that means sabotage!  
_

_And they'll watch as we all stake our claim  
_

_In this game!_

**[Jamie sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Emma with big eyes and said]: **_ "Um… I don't know how I feel about this, Emma."  
_

**[Emma grabbed Jamie's shoulders, smiling]:**_ "Oh, come on, Jamie. You want to win, right?" she spoke.  
_

**[Jamie chuckled nervously]:**_ "Well, of course," he puffed out his chest.  
_

**[Emma grinned and patted his head]: **"_Good boy! Then you'll stick with me. And watch another loser fall," she rubbed her hands together  
_

**[Holly smiled at her friend]:**_ "Great idea... But who's gonna lose?" she asked innocently.  
_

**[Jamie was interested]:**_ "Yeah, who?" he asked.  
_

**[Emma rolled her eyes and said]:**_ "Our team, Holly. Duh."  
_

**[Holly was confused]:**_ "But why would we-" she was cut off by Emma.  
_

**[Emma smiled warmly]: "**_Trust me, Holls!" she put her arm around her friend. "Stick to the plan, and you'll be one step closer to the million bucks!"_**_  
_**

**[Holly sighed, still unsure]:**_ "... Okay." she said.  
_

_**[Jamie shrugged and said:]** "I guess..."  
_

_**Emma**: Win, win, win, win, win, win!  
_

_Trust in me, and our luck will go soaring  
_

_Defying gravity, to the top  
_

_**Jamie:** They why, I must ask, is my stomach  
_

_Twist-and-turning in sinister knots?_

**Emma**: The guilt pangs, my dear boy, are only

_Mere distractions up the ladder of success  
_

_I know that the top might seem lonely  
_

_But really, why settle for less?_

So prepare to take down all the others

_Watch them all get the boot, one by one  
_

_Say "bye-bye" to Walter,  
_

_Our plans will not falter  
_

_"Bye" Georgie and Ari,  
_

_I can't say I'm sorry_

Daniel and Deylanie,

_Viktoriya, baby!  
_

_All pawns in this sick game of chess!  
_

_They will watch as we all stake our claim  
_

_In this game!_

**Holly and Jamie**: They will watch as well all stake our claim

**Emma, Holly, and Jamie**: In this game!

...

_"That was a good job acting all evil, Emma," Jamie chuckled, putting his arm around her. "Your acting skills are improving!"_

_Emma blinked. "Aw, thanks!"_

_Holly smiled at her. "Really, good job!"_

_There was a brief silence among the group. "But we're still going through with the plan, right?" Xavier had to confirm._

_"Oh, yeah," Emma smiled, "it's all part of getting us the money!"_

_Holly smiled. "Sounds good!" She reached and gave Emma a big hug. "You're a good friend!"_

_"Thanks," Emma smiled back._

* * *

**(Present(er) - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma just laughed. "It was _too_ perfect. This game will be _mine_!" She held up Holly's Nintendo 3DS and smashed it into the wall. It broke into a million pieces.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Thirteen/Episode Eleven.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: The second Aftermath!

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated)__, _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - This a reference to the film _Back to the Future_, the greatest movie of all time. If you don't get the joke: Doc Brown, an inventor, sold some Lybians a bomb in exchange for plutonium. I made the reference due to Walter being an inventor.

**[2]** - A little WWE humor in there for any fans of the show. I am not one myself, so I had to look this up. Yep, I'm just that dedicated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you have it - What I believe was the most shocking elimination yet. Heck, I surprised myself even. Are you guys going to miss Holly? Glad she's gone? In the middle? Let me know in the review!


	14. Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Sparkling Diamonds" from _Moulin Rouge! _belongs to its creator

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note:** Eh, see? I told you all that you'd be shocked by the elimination. Many of you feared that Zane would be going home due to injury, just like Izzy did in the real show. But you were wrong! You were all wrong...

Sorry, I lost it for a bit there. Anyway, thank you all for the constructive criticism for the last chapter. My feelings on it were mixed. I introduced a new couple (guess), the elimination played a major plot point, and there were important interactions.

But I felt as though the writing style was not my strongest. Many of you thought that the song seemed out of place in the end, in a flashback, but there was an important reason. You see, if it had been said early on that Emma would sabotage the challenge, it would be too predictable.

Also, a big shout-out to **Jamie am I** who helped revise this chapter in terms of wording and grammar. Thanks, man!

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon_

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction plays followed by a series of highlight clips from _Total Drama World Tour_.

...

Viktroiya gasped in delight and squeezed her bag tightly. Walter high fived her in celebration; and her team, plus Aidan, looked at her, satisfied. **[1]**

"I don't believe this," Shaylie snapped, "you chose me over her?" She rolled her sleeve. "Not for long."

"About that," Chris clapped his hands twice.

Chef Hatchet and two large interns entered and grabbed Shaylie by the arms and strapped a parachute to her. They walked her over to the Drop of Shame.

"You can't do this to me," she yelled at them.

"But we can," Viktoriya and Chris smirked at the same time. They gave each other a look, but then shrugged it off.

"I will DESTR-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" a yell was heard after Shaylie was thrown out of the plane.

...

"... Aidan!" Chris declared.

He cheered loudly, high fiving Daniel. "Ha! In your face!"

"... Is going home, because Xavier is safe!" Chris finished, tossing the barf bag to Xavier, who was grinning wildly.

"What?" Daniel and Aidan gasped at the same time.

"Too bad, so sad," Xavier smirked, patting Aidan on the back. "Better luck next time... oh, wait."

Aidan was seething. "Screw you."

Daniel hugged his friend. "I'll catch you later, man."

"Go all the way, Daniel," Aidan smiled. "Win it all."

"Will do."

"Can I say goodbye to Deylanie first?" Aidan asked, strapping on a parachute.

Chris tapped his chin. "Let me think about that... No!"

Aidan groaned and approached the exit of the plane. He looked below and gulped.

"Wow, that's a far drop."

Xavier ran up to Aidan and shoved him out of the plane. Aidan screamed all the way down.

"It sure is!" he cackled.

"TELL DEYLANIE I LLLLLOOOOOOOOOO-" Aidan could be heard.

...

"... Xavier!" Chris shouted loudly, throwing him the barf bag.

Emma, Daniel, and Holly gasped in shock when Xavier was handed the last barf bag.

"I don't understand," Emma shook her head, "it _wasn't_ supposed to be this way!"

Holly tried to say something, but her swollen face prevented her from doing so. Chris tossed her a parachute, which she somehow caught. Emma helped place it on her as she whispered to her friend, "It was nice knowing you, loser."

Nobody else heard her as Emma helped guide her to the exit.

The nerdy girl tried to shout something, but nobody could understand her. The drop wasn't that far, because the plane wasn't in the air - it was still in the ground. Poor Holly was unable to see and ran frantically in search of help.

...

"Will we make it out of Jamaica?" Chris asked the camera. "Tune in next time to find out on Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooooour!"

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction replayed, and of course again we get a fade in to a shot of a talk show set in front of a live studio audience. The audience is was applauding and cheering. Geoff and Bridgette are sitting on a couch in the middle of the stage; both look radiant.

Instead of wearing their normal outfits, Geoff was wearing a dashing tuxedo with a pink bow-tie; Bridgette was wearing a silk blue dress.

The original twenty-two contestants sat in their usual sports behind the duo, as well as Jerome, Lucian, and Xena. Harold, Xena, Trent, Tyler, Jerome, Lucian, Katie, and Sadie sat with telephones in front of them, at a table next to the other veterans.

"Good evening!" Geoff grinned. "I'm Geoff and this is my most excellent co-host, Bridgette!" He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"We are coming to you live," Bridgette explained, "because we need your help to raise money for a seriously worthy cause!"

"I know what you're all thinking," Geoff said, "'huh'? Or maybe you're thinking 'what'? Either way, think back to the last episode, when the Total Drama Plane crash-landed in Jamaica - a tragedy."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "One that could have been averted if only they had more gas. But our host, sadly, had blown the show's budget on decorating his personal quarters."

Geoff chuckled. "Hey, I get why Chris couldn't resist the gold-lined hot tub, but unless we raise more dough for fuel, our friends could be stranded in Jamaica forever!"

The audience gasped in horror. It took a moment for Bridgette to get the attention back to her and Geoff.

"Total Drama could be cancelled," she said. "We could be cancelled, too, which is why we are bringing you..."

Her co-host finished for her. "Total Drama: The Telethon!"

Noah groaned and smacked his forehead. "Oh god, are they doing that thing where they finish each other's sentences?"

"Lighten up, bro," Lucian shot him a look, "they're happy together. Plus I doubt you would know anything about relationships yourself."

"I'm sorry, how's your girlfriend?" Noah smirked.

"How's your _boyfriend_?" Lucian snickered.

Cody threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, great! Just when the rumors are dying down, someone has to go and start them all up again!"

"Sorry, guys," Lucian offered an apology, "I guess that I'm still annoyed because of me being unfairly eliminated." He turned to Courtney. "Court, how is that lawsuit going on by the way?"

Courtney smiled at him. "I'm working on it right at the moment."

"But I don't see a laptop or a cell phone," Jerome pointed out, "or a pile of papers for that matter."

The tan-skinned girl rolled her eyes. "I'm clearing my mind." She crossed her arms and scoffed. "As if you people would understand."

"It's been a week since I last saw you two talking about it though," Duncan said.

Lucian answered him. "Actually, we discussed it over coffee last night."

"You went out for coffee?" Duncan asked, raising his unibrow.

"It was pretty funny," Lucian laughed, "Court spilled the coffee all over the documents, so we had to spend the next three hours copying them by hand."

Courtney giggled, much to the anger of Duncan.

"Yeah, real funny," Duncan snarled, he then turned to his girlfriend. "Is that why you came back here so late last night, Princess?"

"That's not it," Lucian replied, "the coffee shop needed some music since their player broke, so Court urged me to go up there and play some music. Isn't that right, Cour-"

"Stop calling her 'Court'!" Duncan snapped.

Geoff turned to the teenagers sitting by the phone lines. "Let's say hello to those who have joined our old friends in the peanut gallery: Jerome, Xena, and Lucian!"

Jerome winked at the camera, grinning; Xena smiled nervously, rubbing her arm; Lucian nodded and then went back to talking to Courtney.

"Okay, let's get back to the Telethon!" Bridgette said.

"We need a grand total of five hundred thousand dollars to get enough gas," Geoff said. "Can YOU, as a dedicated fan, donate enough to make a difference?"

"The phone lines are open, so please for the love of Total Drama," Geoff begged.

"Call now and donate," Bridgette finished.

"They're doing it again," Noah whispered to Lucian.

Lucian rolled his eyes. "Just let them have their fun, man."

"I had a very special someone write this song with me," Geoff said as he put his arm around Bridgette, "and maybe it will convince you all to donate! But since I can't sing very well, Bridge here will sing it with the ladies! Take it away!"

* * *

"**Five-Hundred Thousand"**

A parody of "Sparkling Diamonds" from _Moulin Rouge!_

**Bridgette: **_The fuel for a jet plane ain't inexpensive_

_We need five-hundred thousand bucks!_

**Beth (Izzy): **_The cost of the fuel's got us all apprehensive, for our co-stars' sakes!_

'_Cause it may be their (Heads!) show at stake!_

**Gwen:** _Save our ass with tons of cash_

'_Cause without it, this show's out of luck_

**Bridgette:** _So show us you love us,_

_And call in to help us_

**Gwen and Bridgette:** _Raise five-hundred thousand bucks!_

**Sadie: **(Spoken)Forty bucks!

**Katie: **(Spoken)Forty-five!

**Eva:** _So call the number; this show's life is on the line!_

_Just call it, or I'll sever your spine!_

**Leshawna:** (Spoken) Call the number, ya'll!

**Izzy:** Woooo!

**Katie: **(Spoken)Sixty!

**Sadie:** (Spoken) Seventy!

**Katie and Sadie: **(Spoken) Come on, you TDI fans! Keep that money comin'!

**Courtney:** _We value your help, but we still need the moolah!_

_We need five-hundred thousand bucks!_

**Lindsay:**_ So pick up the phone, you'll be totally cooler, once you've saved this show!_

_We'll take that dough, and quid pro quo_

**Heather:** _We'll ensure these teens endure_

_Conditions that will really suck!_

**All (except Bridgette):** _We need five-hundred thousand-_

_Need five-hundred thousand-_

_Need five-hundred thousand bucks_

**Bridgette (Other girls): **_So, give us your money, to make our day sunny!_

_Need five (hundred thousand)-_

_Hundred (thousand big ones)-_

_Thou- (Need five-hundred thousand)-_

_Sand (Need five-hundred thousand)-_

**Bridgette:** _Bucks!_

* * *

"Let's see what we have now," Bridgette directed the camera to the jumbo-screen board.

The total was: seventy five dollars and eighteen cents.

"Is that it?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"And that was all that we had, too," Trent sighed, "kind of weird to have that little amongst twenty teenagers."

Cody shrugged. "I spent most of my money on games, sorry."

Geoff snapped his fingers. "Maybe _that_ will get the dough rolling in! It's time for our first guest, Holly!"

The familiar face arrived on the stage, waving to the audience and veteran contestants. She had apparently found a way to treat her allergies, as her face was completely clear of blemishes. The audience was cheering considerably louder than normal.

"It looks like Holly has a lot of fans," Geoff winked. "Anyway, let's go ahead and get started with the interview."

Bridgette put her hand on the former contestant's shoulder as the three of them sat down on the couch.

"Many of our viewers are saying that your elimination was unjust," Geoff frowned, "and that Emma sank to a new low. How do you feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Holly bit her lip. "Emma knew that my allergy would have just gotten worse as we went around the world. She was just trying to protect me!"

Geoff frowned. "Holly, that's not entirely how it happened."

"Huh?"

The party animal sighed, and then gave Holly a sympathetic look.

"Just watch the video, sweetheart," Bridgette put her hand on the nerd's shoulder.

Geoff clicked a button on the remote and the screen above them played the confessionals from the previous episode.

* * *

**(Video Feed - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional - Jamaica)**

Daniel sighed deeply. "It won't make a difference, but I'm voting for Xavier." He sluggishly stamps his passport.

...

Xavier stamped Holly's passport, confused. "I still don't know why Emma told me to vote out an ally as opposed to a threat, but she said that since I got to choose who went home last time, she would _this_ time. Fair enough."

...

Emma and Holly were in the confessional together. "I'll stamp Daniel's passport for you, don't worry," Emma said warmly.

Holly gave her friend a thumbs up. Little did she know, Emma had stamped Holly's _own_ passport.

...

Now Emma was in the confessional alone. "This is too perfect. I drop Holly, with her injury as an excuse to the others. I had to let her go, or else I would seem suspicious. People would eventually figure out that I had something to do with Aidan and Jerome's eliminations.

"It was a matter of strategy, nothing personal." She stamped Holly's passport, grinning evilly.

"How, you may ask? Well, I knew that we had to lose. So I convinced Xavier to throw the challenge. I got Jamie to ensure that they would get through the course quickly. Having Walter do well in the course was pure luck.

"I gained Holly's trust and then destroyed her while she was down. Harsh, yes, but necessary. And planting the bee, which she was allergic to, was all part of the plan, too. Yes, harsh, I know. The plane was quite simple, really..."

Emma just laughed. "It was _too_ perfect. This game will be _mine_!" She held up Holly's Nintendo 3DS and smashed it into the wall. It broke into a million pieces.

* * *

The audience gasped in shock and horror; then they started booing at the screen.

Holly's jaw was wide open. "She... s-she betrayed me? H-how could she do this to me? I was her best friend! She actually _cared_ about me! Why would she do this to me? The plan was to vote off Daniel and then the three of us would get into the finals and then we'd split the cash evenly!"

"That's what Hannah told me and Brenda!" Lindsay muttered.

"Bitter?" Heather said, folding her arms."

"Betrayal tends to hurt," the blonde retorted, sniffling.

Ezekiel leaned toward Cody and whispered to him, "Is this PMS, eh?"

Jerome spoke up. "So Emma voted off her best friend... and then she also got that snake Xavier to sabotage the challenge; that idiot. He _would_ throw the challenge just to get someone out."

"It disgusts me," Beth said as she folded her arms, "what some people would do to others."

Beth glared at Heather as she spoke, and the queen bee did not hide the fact that she noticed this.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped. "You were the one that shot your _own_ teammate with a paintball gun, probably costing us the whole challenge!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't being such a cun-"

"Watch your mouth there, Beth," Geoff warned her, "there are children watching."

The farm girl sheepishly tapped her fingers together. "Sorry," she apologized, "I guess I got a little carried away."

Geoff continued on with the telethon. "Holly, do you have any services that you can offer those who donate to us? Such as a class or pledge?"

Holly immediately answered. "I will play with them in an MMORPG."

"Cool," the cowboy winked, "but what's that?"

Harold, Noah, Cody, Izzy, and Holly all gasped in shock, as did a few members of the audience.

"What?" Geoff didn't seem to know what was going on.

"It stands for massively multiplayer online role-playing game," Harold rolled his eyes, "duh."

"Well, sor_ry_," Geoff laughed good-naturedly. "So who wants to play the MMORPG?"

Seconds later, all of the phones rang at once. Jerome, Lucian, Harold, Trent, Tyler, Xena, Katie, and Sadie all answered them, frantically writing down the names and donations.

"It looks like Holly has a lot of fans," Geoff observed.

Nodding, Bridgette said, "Well, people love sympathetic contestants like Holly."

Geoff had apparently received a command from the voice behind the earpiece in his ear. "Okay..." He turned to Holly. "We have a video message from home for you, Holly! It's your twin brother, Jack!"

* * *

**(Video Feed - Living Room)**

In what appeared to be a normal living room, a tall boy with pale skin and short orange hair was seen. He was very muscular, in contrast to Holly. The other thing that set him apart from his sister was his outfit: he wore a black sleeveless shirt and grey shorts.

"_Holls, I see you got kicked off," Jack grinned, "nice going."_

"Go away, Jack," Holly said as she folded her arms.

"_What's the matter, does the little kid feel left out of playing with the others?"_

Holly sighed. "Jack, for the last time, I'm older than you."

"_By three minutes!"_

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then you can just leave!"

The video turned to static.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad now," Geoff apologized, rubbing the back of his head, "making you go through with that."

"I'm the youngest of nine," Noah commented, "so I feel for you Holly. Siblings are a pain in the ass."

Lindsay nodded. "I know, right? My older sisters Paula and Jennifer once took all of my bras and put one each in every locker in the school."

Jerome was confused. "Just how many bras do you have?"

"Last time I counted, it was four hundred and fifteen," Lindsay said, tapping her chin.

Cody stood up. "I will gladly assist you in recounting them, if you ever feel the need to do so."

"Still being a Casanova, I see," Gwen said jokingly, nudging Cody's shoulder.

"You know it!"

Bridgette hugged Holly once more. "I just feel so sorry for you!"

"At least it got us some donations," Holly smiled, trying to look on the bright side.

"If sympathy makes you guys want to donate, then maybe watching a totally awesome fight will make you donate even more!" Geoff tapped his chin.

Bridgette suddenly got very nervous. "Geoff, what are you-"

"Please welcome our next guess, Shaylie!"

The audience had a very mixed reaction when the sandy-haired girl walked onto the stage; many people were cheering for her and just as many were booing and hissing at her. Shaylie responded to both parties by waving and smiling at those who cheered for her and then flipping off those who booed her.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Shaylie threw her hands up in the air.

"LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER!"

Everyone turned to see Lucian, who had to be held back by Jerome, Owen, and DJ. He was trying to loosen their grip, but to no avail.

"So nice to see you again," Shaylie smirked deviously.

"You cost me one million dollars!" Lucian was red with anger.

"It's not like they wouldn't have voted you off in Germany anyway," Shaylie snarled. "They all liked each other _way_ better than they did you!"

Lucian growled. "Well, maybe if I was there instead of you, we would have won!"

Shaylie rolled up her sleeve. "Oh, you want to fight right here, right now?"

"Bring it, Andrews!"

"_You_ bring it, Rodgers!"

Lindsay turned to Noah and whispered to his ear, "Who are Roger and Andrew? Are they one of the new contestants?"

The bookworm smacked his forehead.

"Oh, you have to love that drama!" Geoff grinned, then turning to those on the phone lines.

Katie, Sadie, and Trent were all talking to someone on the phone. Geoff rubbed his hands together.

"This is great! Shaylie and Lucian are really bringing in the dough!"

"Not really," Noah pointed out, "Katie and Sadie are talking to each other and Trent is calling himself to test out his new ringtone."

Trent's cell phone rang; it played an acoustic guitar song. Trent grinned and held the phone up. "It's one of the Drama Brothers' newest songs: _You Should Know Your Wonderful_ But it on MyTunes now!"

"Are you really advertising, dude?" Duncan raised a brow.

"I've got to make money somehow, man," explained Trent. "We're almost eighteen, so we should be seriously considering finding a source of income."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Um, hello. You keep forgetting that I am a millionaire."

"And just how much of that was spent paying off your bail?" Xena giggled.

"None of your business," Duncan barked, "you little kid."

"Criminal!"

"Weirdo!"

"Moron!"

"Freak!"

Duncan and Xena were not the only ones fighting. Shaylie and Lucian were, too.

"Talentless loser!"

"Backstabber!"

"Fake musician!"

"Female Hulk!"

Courtney turned to either Shaylie or Xena, it was hard to tell since they were standing right next to one another, and shouted "Leave him alone!"

Both Lucian and Duncan smiled. "Thanks, Court." "Thanks, Princess."

Duncan glared at the DJ and tackled him. "That's it!"

Just then, Xena and Shaylie both tried to grab Duncan off of Lucian, but for different reasons. Xena wanted to because she disliked violence and Shaylie wanted to because she wanted to fight Lucian herself.

"Let's go then!" Shaylie made a fist in Lucian's face. When he didn't respond, she laughed. "What's the matter, afraid to hit a girl?"

"A girl? Yes. You? No." Lucian laughed.

"What if we decide who is the better competitor?"

The two rivals turned to Geoff, who had a serious look on his face.

"Explain," Lucian said, rubbing his chin.

"Shaylie says that you wouldn't have been able to last in the Germany challenge, so let's see if she's right, or if you are," Geoff explained, "we have another Slap Slap Revolution challenge right here in the studio!"

The hostile athlete grinned. "Oh, it is _so_ on! I will kick your butt to the curb!"

"Please," Lucian scoffed, "I might just be a DJ, but my buddy Jerome has taught me a few moves!"

Justin groaned. "Just dance, already."

The others gave him a look, and he held up his hands in self defense. "What? I haven't said anything in a while and this aftermath is kind of carrying on."

"I couldn't agree more," Shaylie said dryly, her fingers drumming irritably against her hip. "Let's just get this thing started, so I can show Lucian what a _real_ competitor looks like."

Lucian scowled at Holly. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I've got more groovage in my baby toe than you do in your whole body, Andrews," he whispered.

"'Groovage?'" Lindsay asked, clearly perplexed.

"Dance skills," Tyler said as he leaned in to his girlfriend. "Just go with it, Linds."

Lindsay batted her eyes at the jock. Then, with a raise of her brow, asked, "Who are you, again?"

As Tyler smacked a hand to his face, a set of interns rolled out two dance platforms, along with an accompanying game console and television set.

"We don't have Chef here to guide you through a dance," Geoff explained, "so ya'll are going to play a standard game of _Dance Dance Revolution_! The platforms are still rigged to send a jolt of electricity through your bodies if either of you misstep. At the end of the dance, whichever competitor has the highest score, or is still standing on the platform, wins."

Shaylie raised a hand.

"Yes, Shaylie?" Bridgette asked.

"Do I still get to slap him?" she asked, pointing at Lucian, who glared at her.

"Wouldn't be the same challenge if you didn't," Geoff answered. "And to make this really interesting, we've set the game to the highest difficulty! Are you guys ready?"

"I was born ready," Shaylie said. "I dunno if I can say the same for Loser-an, over here."

Lucian growled at Shaylie and stepped onto his platform. "Let's do this!"

Shaylie jumped onto her platform as well. The television and the two dance pads began to climb higher and higher, until they stopped seven feet in the air. As Lucian and Shaylie turned to face each other, music quickly filled the studio, and a series of arrows began to run up the television screen.

"You got this, Lucian!" Jerome cheered.

"Kick his butt, Shaylie!" Eva roared.

The two teens stomped awkwardly on their dance platforms, trying to keep up with the fast pace of the arrows. Lucian was the first to misstep, sending a jolt of electricity surging up his leg. The DJ cried out in shock, and Shaylie took advantage of the situation, dealing two rapid blows to Lucian's face and chest.

Lucian reeled back from the slaps and teetered on the edge of his platform, reeling his arms back and forth in an attempt to regain his balance.

"Come on, Lucian!" Courtney cheered, much to the bane of Duncan. "You can do this!"

Lucian smiled at Courtney's cheering and swung himself onto his platform. He swung his hand forward, swatting Shaylie across the face. Shaylie was thrown off by the blow, and missed three consecutive steps on her platform, sending the electricity rushing up her body.

"Oooh!" Izzy cried, clapping her hands together. "Shaylie's cooking! I think literally! You think she'd be opposed to me taking a bite out of her? I've always wondered how human tastes!"

"No one is taking a bite out of me!" Shaylie yelled, throwing herself back into the rhythm of the song. She landed a combo that Lucian missed, raising her score higher than the DJ's.

"More than halfway through the dance, and Lucian's score stands at 12,000 in comparison to Shaylie's 15,000," Geoff said, looking at the scoreboard. "Who's gonna win it, folks? Was Shaylie right about Lucian being an inferior competitor?"

The thought of Shaylie outdoing him boiled angrily inside Lucian's skull. With a yell, he stomped out an impressive combo of dance moves and reached across the gap between his and Shaylie's platforms. He hit the athletic girl in the arm, and she responded by hitting him on the top of the head. His knuckles scraped her chin, and Shaylie's nails scratched the skin of Lucian's cheek.

The two continued to swat back and forth at each other, racking up their dance scores, and sending volts of electricity up their bodies with each misplaced dance move.

"Face it, Rodgers," Shaylie chuckled, landing yet another dance combo. "You're the weaker competitor! I deserved to be in the competition over you, and you know it!"

Lucian's eyes sparked with rage. "No," he seethed between clenched teeth. "You! DON'T!"

Shaylie reached out to strike Lucian across the face, but he ducked, and Shaylie stumbled forward. While he was crouched beneath her, Lucian swatted his hand at Shaylie's legs, hitting her in the shins, and knocking her off her feet. Shaylie crashed onto her dance platform, her limbs hitting the arrows in a haphazard mess.

The contact triggered the platforms, counting each arrow as a misstep, and Shaylie felt waves of electricity surge throughout her entire body.

"BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cackled, jumping up and down in her seat as Shaylie flailed on her platform.

Shaylie thrashed and jerked across her platform, slowly inching her way to the edge. With a defiant cry, Shaylie rolled off of her platform, sending her speeding toward the floor of the stage. Lucian stood atop his platform, tapping out the final steps of the song, before the music came to a screeching halt. Panting, he stood on his platform, and threw his hands above his head in victory.

The audience and most of those in the peanut gallery were cheering wildly; most were in support of Lucian, though there was a small handful of those who were rooting for Shaylie.

"LUCIAN IS THE WINNER!" Bridgette yelled, and the platforms began to lower.

The audience erupted into wilder cheers. Several members of the peanut gallery ran up to Lucian, patting him on the back and offering their congratulations. Courtney hugged the DJ around his midsection and pecked him lightly on the cheek. From his seat, Duncan growled at the two.

Geoff had to calm the audience down, which he was able to do by blowing a loud air horn.

"Alright," he called. "Lucian is the undisputed winner of the challenge!"

"Damn right!" Lucian cheered.

Duncan approached Courtney. "What the hell, Princess?"

"Um, it was just a friendly peck on the cheek," Courtney rolled her eyes, "duh."

"Whatever," the punk snarled.

"Let's see what these two lovely kids and Holly brought in for us!" Geoff clicked his tongue.

The screen that displayed the amount of cash influx displayed the current balance: two hundred thousand, five hundred dollars.

"This is great!" Geoff exclaimed. "We're half way there!"

"But at what cost?" Bridgette sighed. "People started fighting."

"It's what the people love! And what the people love, we give!"

Bridgette pressed her temples, sighing. "Please don't turn into Captain Hollywood again, Geoff."

"I'm not," Geoff put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulders, "I'm just trying to help those new contestants out and give them the same chance we had."

"Just don't go too far, okay babe?"

"Never!"

As Geoff and Bridgette made goo-goo eyes at each other, Lucian broke free from the crowd of his supporters. He glanced at Shaylie, who was trying to crawl her way to her feet. With a sigh, he walked over to the athlete. She glared up at him.

"Come to gloat?" she hissed.

Lucian rolled his eyes, but held out a hand. "Need a lift?"

Eva scoffed as Shaylie begrudgingly accepted Lucian's hand. "Look at that worm, helping the competition. Shaylie should have won!"

"Why's that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because she's a tough girl who doesn't care what any _guy_ has to say!" Eva barked at him.

"But Lucian is a bit of a nicer person and-"

The fitness buff snarled. "And a _guy_?"

"Yes, um, er, he's a guy, but-"

Shaylie, shockingly was the one to calm down Eva. "Calm down, Eva. I'm a bit of a femenist too, but that doesn't mean you have to treat every guy like crap, just because they're guys."

Eva looked at her as if she were insane.

"I guess I'm the exception, then?" Lucian grumbled.

"It's not like that," Shaylie groaned.

"But why _me_," Lucian stomped his foot, "what did _I_ ever do to you?"

With a nervous sigh, Shaylie finally answered, "I just... have a bit of a temper, okay? It was really nothing personal. I just... didn't want to get eliminated. And you were the person closest to me. I'm really sorry, I would go back and change it if I could."

"Maybe you can," Izzy rubbed her chin.

"You're trying to say that you have discovered time travel?" Noah asked in disbelief.

Izzy nodded quickly. "Yes! I just need 1.21 jigawats of electricity to power the DeLorean so I can get BACK to 1985!"

"... What?"

"I don't know," Izzy giggled, "but time travel _would_ be cool. I'd probably go back to when there were dinosaurs, and then I'd bring one back. He'd be a T-Rex. I'd name him Carlos. Everywhere I'd go, I'd ride on him - to school, to the mall, everywhere!"

Silence.

"Um, what?" Noah finally spoke.

"Leave Carlos _alone!_" Izzy barked.

Bridgette sighed. "Alright, back to the show. Shaylie, is there anything that you can offer to the audience so we can get enough money?"

Immediately, Shaylie answered, "I'll give you a signed soccer ball, how about that?"

An intern wheeled in a wagon of soccer balls and then handed Shaylie a pen. The phones rang and those running them scattered to answer them.

"We'll also have Xena read your future," Geoff wiggled his eyebrows, "Lucian here will play a favorite song of yours, and Jerome will have a dance battle with Leshawna!"

"Aren't we forgetting a guest?" Bridgette asked, unsure.

"Yeah, my buddy Aidan!" Jerome smiled. "I haven't seen him in weeks!"

Geoff smiled. "Finally, a happy-go-lucky optimist like myself! Ladies and gentlemen, Aidan!"

The audience clapped and cheered loudly, chanting his name. Most would have expected to see Aidan enter the stage with a big smile on his face and have a great attitude about the whole thing, despite losing. But everyone was shocked to see him wiping away tears.

"What's wrong, bro?" Geoff asked comfortingly. "Do you miss your girl?" He sighed. "I know how that feels."

"I am sad and I do miss her," Aidan admitted, "but that's not why I'm crying."

"Upset about losing a million bucks?"

Aidan sniffled. "Kind of. It's more about not being able to use the million dollars for something important to me."

"What's that, bro?"

The extrovert took a deep sigh, looking downward. He looked up at the two co-hosts with tears in his eyes. The tears raced down his cheeks and landed on the floor.

"There's a reason that I j-joined this show," Aidan said sadly, "you see... m-my dad was k-kidnapped by the mafia a few months ago. My mom and I got a ransom note a few weeks later. They demanded one million dollars. But my mom had a nervous breakdown by then... So I was sent to live with my Uncle.

"I saw that this show was looking for new contestants and had a grand prize that I was just looking for. I signed up quickly and luckily I was accepted... But then that snake Xavier got m-me voted off... Now I don't know if I will ever see my dad again..."

Aidan then began sobbing, his face on the couch's arm rest. The audience started to cry too, feeling sympathy for the poor teen.

Bridgette gasped and immediately pulled in Aidan for a hug. "Oh, there, there! I'm sure that you will find your dad eventually!"

"I'll give you all the money in my wallet, man," Geoff smiled, offering him a handful of fives.

"I know you guys are trying," he sighed, "but it's not going to do much. I have to face the facts, I've lost my dad. _Nothing_ can be done."

Geoff put his hand on the brown haired teen's shoulder. "How about if I show you something that might raise your spirits? A never before seen Confessional from your friend, Daniel."

The extrovert sighed. "I guess, if you think it would help."

Above, the television screen turned to static, but then it played the intended clip.

* * *

**(Flashback - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional - Paris)**

Daniel sighed deeply. "So my best friend just got eliminated, huh? That sucks. But not as much for me as it does him. Aidan told me why he signed up for this show. I don't have a dad around, so I know what it's like.

"But my dad wasn't taken from me; he left us six years ago. I think it would hurt more knowing that he _wants_ to see you again; and I know he does, because Aidan is such a great guy. Tell you what - If I win this thing, I'm giving half of my winnings to Aidan."

The fighter pointed his finger directly at the camera.

"You can document that right now. I'm a man of my word."

* * *

The whole audience was weeping now; even Duncan, Eva, and Heather had shed a tear after hearing both Aidan's reason for joining and Daniel's pledge.

"Oh, this just might be, like, the saddest thing I've ever heard in my whole life!" Katie whimpered.

"Me too!" Sadie nodded, embracing his best friend.

Jerome, Shaylie, Xena, Lucian, and Holly all approached Aidan and the five of them shared a group hug - even though Shaylie and Lucian were touching, they didn't care: both of them wanted to console someone who needed it.

"This really helps, guys," Aidan smiled at them.

Shaylie, Xena, and Holly let go and sat back down in their seats; Jerome and Lucian both stayed Aidan and swung their arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry about your dad, man," Jerome frowned, "if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, same here," Lucian nodded.

Aidan smiled weakly. "It means a lot guys." He looked over to Geoff. "So did we get any donations after Aidan's story?"

Geoff pointed to the board. "Let's take a peak and find out."

The board read: four hundred thousand dollars.

Everyone in the peanut gallery and the audience cheered for their current progression. Geoff managed to calm them down after a few minutes.

"Thank you, everyone," Geoff smiled, "but we still need more. Can you find it in your hearts to donate the one hundred thousand that we need?"

A phone rang and Owen answered. "Okay... how much? For what? Okay... I'll ask."

Bridgette asked, "What is it, Owen?"

"There's some millionaire on the phone," Owen replied, "he says his name is José... Chavez or something? He says that his son is on this show and wants to make sure that he wins!" **[2]**

"Tell him thank you!" Geoff grinned.

"B-but he'll only donate if he sees a dance-off between Leshawna and Jerome."

Jerome grinned. "Oh, heck yes! I've been waiting for this moment for the whole time I was on the show!"

Leshawna scoffed. "Y'all think you can beat Little Leshawna?"

"Cue the music!" Geoff called to someone off-screen.

Upbeat dance music played as the two African-Canadians began to show off their moves. Jerome was very good, and people were clapping for him; Leshawna wasn't as good, but she still received cheers due to her kind nature.

Jerome began by popping and locking his arms in a quirky formation. His legs moved side-to-side before he squatted down and kicked them out from under him while holding himself up with his arms.

He sat and began spinning on his butt until he maneuvered his head in the center and finally flipped himself back up and doing a split. He rose smoothly using only his legs and gets on his forearms.

He flipped his legs upward until his body was a backwards C and crawls quickly on his forearms. He flipped back up and finished the routine with a backwards flip, landing squarely on his feet with a serious expression. **[3]**

Leshawna was not as talented. She waved her arms around and her legs were bent down. Her face was scrunched up and she was silently humming to herself. The audience and the peanut gallery cringed.

"I think we have a winner," Geoff quickly said, "Jerome!"

Xena and Holly began cheering for their friend and ran up to give him a big hug. The dancer grinned and gladly accepted their hug.

"Did Mr. Chavez donate?" Bridgette asked Owen, who was on the phone still.

"He loved it!" Owen exclaimed. "He just sent the money in!"

Harold hit a button and the screen above them blinked five times: five hundred thousand dollars and one cent!

"We did it," Bridgette exclaimed, "half a million dollars!"

"It looks like our friends are going to be continuing to competition after all," Geoff grinned. "And we'll-"

He was cut off by Bridgette's tongue being stuffed down his throat. He, being a hormonal teenage guy, gladly accepted.

Xena faced the camera. "Well, since our two co-hosts are busy, I guess I'll wrap things up. Make sure to watch the next episode of the show! Where will they go, who will win, who will lose? And who can we thank for all of this! You. Thank you to all those who donated!

"Remember to tune in next week... to Total... Drama... Wooooooooooooorld Tooooooooooour!"

As the audience went wild, Xena smiled to herself. "Hey, that's kind of fun!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Fourteen/Episode Twelve.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: London.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Deylanie, Emma, Georgie, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie, Shaylie _(Eliminated)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1] - **If you all remember, Chris permitted Aidan to attend the ceremony, despite his team not being the losing team.

**[2]** - José Chaves is the father of Xavier Chaves. He is very rich and thus donated to the cause.

**[3]** - Since I have no idea how to write people dancing, this was from his audition tape. **NerdyBarista**, I hope that you do not mind!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, the first update of June. My goal was to finish this story before the school year is over, June 26. But seeing as I will be exactly half-way through the season when I upload the next chapter. I know, this is going by quickly.

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews!


	15. I See London

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Strip Them Down" is a direct parody of a song of the same name from _Total Drama World Tour_.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: This first note is a shout-out to **Jamie am I**. I neglected to mention in the previous chapter that he was the one who wrote the dance challenge scene between Lucian and Shaylie. I have received positive reviews for it, so I figured that I should give credit where it was due.

The school year is almost done, I can't believe it! If you are young enough to be in school and your school year is winding down, I am sure that you are in shock as well! For me at least, this school year went by very fast. It feels as though yesterday, I was beginning freshman year. But alas, sophomore year is ahead for me and I am excited for it!

I was particularly eager to write this chapter, considering that "I See London" was one of my favorite episodes of the season. England is one of the countries that I want to visit in my lifetime. My good family friends are from the country, so I know some facts and trivia about it that others might not.

In other news, the entire cast has been drawn, as well as the group shot. Credit goes entirely to **Kirei Tsuki**; the girl is a fantastic artist. Please, send her a personal message and commend her for such a beautiful masterpiece!

Remember to **vote for who you want to win** in the poll on my profile. Check it out!

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too!

...

...

...

* * *

_I See London..._

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Thanks to Chef Hatchet's _horrible_ flying skills, the plane crashed and landed somewhere in Jamaica!

Despite the rough landing, nobody was seriously injured...

Well, nobody was injured except for Zane, whose concussion forced him to sit out for the first part of the challenge.

One of the most shocking moments of the episode wasn't the elimination.

Aria and Xavier, could it be? I never saw it coming. Heck, it would sure cause some strain on the alliance.

Holly was later eliminated in what was the most elaborate and complicated sabotages in Total Drama history!

It was Emma who orchestrated the whole thing. First, she convinced Xavier to throw the challenge and for Jamie to secure his team's placement.

Thus, Team Incredible Chris was sent to the elimination ceremony... again.

She exploited Holly's bee allergy to vote her off, using it as a cover-up!

Too add insult to injury, Emma forced Holly to vote for herself without her even knowing, harsh!

Then, thanks to an awesome telethon, we were given enough funds to purchase enough gas for the rest of the season! Thanks for that, guys!

Vacation in Jamaica is over! Our next location has the final ten contestants getting closer and closer to the million dollars. Who will win and who will lose?

There's only one way to find out, loyal viewer: watch this episode of Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

The economy class of the Jumbo Jet was something that Team Incredible Chris had become accustomed to. Their losing streak had forced them to endure its harsh conditions for the past four challenges. Although Emma and Daniel had been silent in their suffering, Xavier was more vocal.

"I'm tired of being in these loser accommodations," he sneered, crossing his arms. "If we don't step up, our whole team is going to be eliminated."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Daniel replied, annoyed.

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't be able to? We are clearly the superior team."

"We're outnumbered by Team Equality and Team Einstein just keeps on winning challenges. I don't know how they did it last time; I was sure Team Equality was going to win that last one."

Emma said, "Well, that's because..."

When she realized what she was about to say, she cut herself off. "That's only because Walter pulled that quick finish out of nowhere."

"Regardless," Daniel sighed, "we need to win this next challenge, no matter what it takes. Is that agreed?"

He put his hand out, urging his team mates to do the same. Emma did so without any complaint, but Xavier was finding it more difficult than most would.

After much reluctance, he groaned loudly and placed his hand on top of Daniel and Emma's half-heartedly and on the count of three, the three of them chanted "Team Incredible Chris!"

"What's ironic is that we are currently the inferior team, when we started out as the superior team with the highest number of team mates," Xavier pointed out.

Daniel blinked. "Huh," he said, "I never noticed that before."

With a deep sigh, Emma said, "I miss Holly."

"I'm still not sure how she was eliminated," Daniel said, frowning, "I didn't vote for her and I'm sure that _you_ didn't Emma, since you guys were best friends."

"In truth, I did," Emma admitted.

Xavier went wide-eyed. "Um, Emma, what are you talking about?"

"She begged me to," Emma sniffled, "she said that her injury was only going to make things more difficult for us. The sweet girl only wanted what was best for us."

"Well, now I feel like a jerk for _not_ voting for her," Daniel said with a light chuckle.

Emma nodded. "At least she can get the proper treatment now."

"I'm glad," Xavier said, nodding, "I always liked her."

"No, you didn't," Daniel pointed out.

"What's your point?"

Daniel sighed. "You... Never mind."

Xavier nodded and flipped open his copy of _The Wall Street Journal_ and started reading it. Before he could get far into it, his arm was grabbed by someone and he was dragged away.

"Aria, what the hell are you doing?" Xavier snapped at her.

"You, me: confessional. Now," she said to him in a neutral tone.

Everyone watched as he was dragged away against his will, not saying a word.

Zane finally said, "All right, Xavier! Get that!"

This inappropriate comment earned him a slap in the back of the head from Georgie. "Seventh grade called, you're due back in class."

"Hey, lighten up," Zane grumbled as he rubbed his head, "I was just making a joke. I thought you would have either made the joke yourself or thought it was hilarious. What gives?"

Georgie shrugged. "I don't know, I guess that things have just been..." she glanced over at Daniel. "Different."

"Whatever," Zane grumbled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

The door was shoved open and Xavier fell in, with Aria standing above him. She had a serious look on her face. It was not one of anger or libido; it was completely neutral.

"What the hell was that all about?" Xavier exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You can't just drag me off without my consent. My lawyers won't hesitate to-"

Aria pinched his lip to shut him up. "Oh, knock it off with your lawyer crap, Papí. I've got an offer that you would be an idiot to refuse."

The conservative grinned slyly. "You know, prostitution is illegal, right?"

She smacked him in the back of the head, rolling her eyes. "Not that kind of offer, you idiot, I'm talking about an alliance!"

"Alliance?" Xavier asked curiously. "Sorry, but I already have one, so I'm going to have to de-"

"I know, with Emma," Aria sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm part of it, too."

Xavier's eyes bugged out. His jaw dropped. "What, since when? I thought it was just me, her, and Jamie."

"You've got to be more aware of your surroundings, Papí," Aria chuckled, "and I've been with her for a while now."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Since Paris," Aria answered nonchalantly.

Xavier scoffed. "Yeah, right, and just why should I believe you?"

"For one thing, I know about your little plan to out Aidan in Paris," Aria snapped, "and I also know just how Holly was eliminated last time. Shall I go on?"

"Okay, fine," Xavier stopped her, "I believe you. But wouldn't all of this make us in an alliance by connection?"

"I'm talking about a secret one, just you and me," Aria told him, "nobody knows about it, not even Emma." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

He removed her hands. "What would be the point? We're on different teams."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, no."

"If our two teams team up, then Team Einstein will lose," Aria explained, "and eventually, when the teams are dissolved, it will just be the alliance and Daniel and Georgie."

"And then we can vote them out," Xavier said, blinking.

"Exactly," Aria nodded, "and then what we would do is..."

Her tone turned into a whisper. She leaned in and whispered something to Xavier, whose smile faded. He pulled away, confused.

"That's a little extreme, don't you...," Xavier started, but Aria stopped him.

"You could have a million dollars, Papí," Aria smirked, "so are you in, or not?"

After a few quick seconds of thinking, Xavier finally answered, "Okay, fine, but one condition."

"What is it?"

Xavier started to walk out of the bathroom before he said, "Stop calling me Papí."

"Sure thing," Aria assured him, nodding. Then she quickly added in, "Papí."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Xavier and Aria walked back into the loser section and sat down with their respective teams. They exchanged a quick glance with each other, smirking. Then, as if to appear casual, Xavier pulled out his copy of _The Wall Street Journal_ rather abruptly. Aria crossed her legs and silently hummed to herself.

Zane walked over to him, grinning widely. Xavier tried to ignore him at first, but soon he found it extremely difficult to do so. He threw his magazine to the side.

"Can I help you?" he said harshly.

"I didn't know about you," Zane said, nudging Xavier's shoulder, "and Aria, how cute."

"Just what on Earth are you implying?"

The strategist just laughed and swung his arm around Xavier's shoulder. "Just stick with me, buddy. I'll help you out."

"First of all," Xavier snapped, removing Zane's hand, "don't call me 'buddy', I don't like you. Secondly, help me out with what?"

Zane chuckled. "Aria. I know you have a thing for her."

"Just what gave you that idea?"

"I've got my sources, mate," Zane replied, patting Xavier on the back.

Xavier sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to ask Chris and see if we're getting closer to our destination."

"Have fun, lover boy!" Zane called out.

"Shut up!"

Jamie approached Zane, smiling happily. His three cats followed him, which made Zane very cautious. He clenched his fists and glared at Jamie Jr.

"Isn't love a beautiful thing?" Jamie sighed deeply.

"You're talking about Xavier and Aria, right?" Zane asked, a little freaked out.

"Oh, but of course," Jamie said nodding, "they're on different teams, too - like Romeo and Juliet."

Zane grinned evilly. "Yes... _just_ like Romeo and Juliet."

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is one of my all-time favorite stories," Jamie gushed, holding his pet tightly.

"I'm sure it is," Zane nodded, not faking any interest.

Jamie seemed to notice. "Is there something on your mind?"

His voice monotone, Zane replied, "Yeah, two things actually."

"Oh, what are they?"

"Just wait and you'll see in no time, Jamie," Zane said, nodding. His voice was still stoic. "The dominos will _all _play out."

Apparently, Jamie's attention was not focused on Zane. He was instead focusing on petting The Raven. "Sure, man. Have fun with that."

While all of this commotion was going on, the one contestant not yet involved finally stepped forward. She approached Daniel with a big, flirty grin on her face. Her hips swayed as she walked; her body did the talking, for her lips did not move.

Daniel smiled when he saw Georgie sit down next to him. He stretched his arms, out; they were borderline around her shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going, Georgie?" he asked slyly, or at least he thought that he looked sly.

"It goes well," she replied, looking smugly. "But I am more interested in how _you_ are doing."

Georgie's hand had made its way onto Daniel's thigh. He was blushing a very deep red, but he managed to stammer out words that formed a sentence.

"So, we should talk," Daniel said.

"Talk about what?" Georgie did not seem to understand.

The bare knuckle brawler sighed. "I mean, we should talk about where _we_ are as a... pair."

Georgie blinked. "Oh..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

In contrast to the hardships that Team Equality and Team Incredible Chris were forced to endure in economy class, Team Einstein was living it up in first class. The past nine hours that it had taken to get from their previous destination to their current had been spent in relaxation. **[1]**

As he always did, Walter was tinkering away with one of his inventions.

"I don't know, you guys," the inventor grinned, "I've got a good feeling about this one."

Viktoriya smiled at him, batting her eyelashes. "What does it do?"

"If my calculations are correct," Walter told her, "when this beaker of high fructose corn syrup is poured into this beaker of cane sugar, caramel color, caffeine, phosphoric acid, coca extract, lime extract, vanilla, and glycerin, it's going to be awesome!"

He did the deed and seconds later, a brown liquid bubbled. Walter grinned and poured it into a glass cup.

"What is it?" Viktoriya asked, interested.

She was shocked when Walter took a sip of the liquid.

"Did you just..."

Walter chuckled. "It's soda. Want a taste?"

The Russian teen nodded and drank the offered beverage. "This is really good!"

"Why, thank you!"

She smirked and playfully punched Walter in the shoulder. "Say, this isn't going to make me blow up in two hours, will it?"

Walter tapped his chin. "There's only a twenty percent possibility."

Her eyes went wide and Walter just laughed and then he smiled at her. "I'm kidding."

"I'm really thirsty, can I have a taste?" Deylanie asked sweetly.

The white-haired teen nodded and reached his hand out to hand her the glass...

"_AAAAAAAHHH!"_

Startled by the sudden noise, Walter dropped the glass. It shattered and the liquid was soaked into the rug.

Deylanie sighed. "Can I get some more later?"

Walter bit his lip. "I'm afraid not. I didn't record the recipe."

"But... it's soda," Deylanie reasoned.

"My _special_ soda," Walter corrected her.

"It was _really_ good," Viktoriya told him.

The party animal sighed, frowning. "I want special soda."

"Let's go check out what that noise was," Walter suggested.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

The nine contestants were all gathered at the elimination room, talking amongst themselves. The scream had come from this area, according to the ears of Jamie. When there was nothing to be found there, Zane became very suspicious.

"Is this a trap or something?" Zane wondered out loud. "Is he going to drop us again?"

"Wait, where's Xavier?" Emma asked, looking around.

"Attention helpless competitors," Chris shouted over the intercom, "we have been denied permission to land, so you're going to have to jump."

Despite the protests of the contestants, the host continued on. "Also, Chef Hatchet _may_ have miscounted parachutes."

Chef Hatchet's voice was heard over the intercom. "I'm a cook," he insisted, "not a mathematician."

"I would suggest grabbing a parachute before they're all gone," Chris continued, "so unless you are willing to share, prepare to become a human pancake! Or as they say here 'pancake'!"

Everyone but Jamie and Zane had been able to strap on a parachute before they were all taken. Zane sighed deeply and looked above.

"Life, why must you do this to me?"

The contestants, one by one, jumped from the plane. First were Daniel, then Viktoriya, then Walter, then Emma, then Aria, then Deylanie, and then Georgie. Jamie and Zane were still on the plane.

"So, are we going to go or what?" Jamie asked, offering a sheepish smile.

"Just let me mentally prepare myself," Zane grumbled.

"Are you afraid of falling?"

"Yeah, _that's _my concern."

Zane took a deep breath and strapped the parachute on his own back. He told Jamie that _he_ would grab on to him. The two of them jumped, screaming all the way down.

* * *

The contestants landed on the pavement of a deserted street in a strange looking place, covered by fog, which didn't let them see quite where they were. Chris ordered the contestants into a small red double-decker bus, despite their confusion about their current location and whereabouts of Xavier.

"Are you going to tell us where the heck we are?" Walter asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Aria added in, "Or where Xavier is?"

When the others gave her a strange look - Xavier wasn't on her team. "Why do you care?" Viktoriya asked. "He's not on your team and he's... kind of a jerk."

Chef Hatchet closed the doors of the bus now that everyone was on board. "Mr. Republican," he replied, "is actually the demonstration for today's challenge."

"Huh?"

"Just drive," Chris told Chef, "I'll explain on the way."

Chef nodded and slammed on the gas pedal, sending the bus forward at a violent speed. Daniel and Emma, who were sitting in the front row, were both sent flying backwards into the last row.

"London," Chris said over a microphone, "home to loads of wicked stuff - Big Ben, the London Eye, and the sandwich stuffed with French fries known as the 'chip butty'."

Daniel shuttered. "That sounds like it has loads of calories."

"You're a teenage guy, since when do you care about your health?" Georgie said, smiling.

"Hey, these muscles don't come from sitting on the couch all day watching cartoons," Daniel said with a laugh. He flexed his muscle to demonstrate.

Chris McLean continued. "London is also home to Scotland Yard, the world's biggest crime fighting outlet. But there was one case even Scotland Yard couldn't crack - Jack the Ripper!"

He paused for a moment to hear the gasps of shock and horror, brought to him by the contestants. "He's the insane serial killer who terrorized Victorian London. Today, you'll be tracking that bad boy down, but be careful. Jack is also hunting you. That is why Team Super Incredible Chris is now shorthanded."

"The Ripper got Xavier?" Daniel asked, raising a brow. "... I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this."

Deylanie was shocked. "What?"

"I mean, he was a horrible guy, but he's also my team mate," Daniel said, shrugging.

"Watch what you say about him," Aria snapped.

Everyone gave her _another_ odd look. Asking where he was is one thing, but defending him is a totally different situation.

"The next stop is the Tower of London," Chris bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I've always wanted to go to England," Jamie commented, "it's the birthplace of many great authors."

Zane, attempting to get on Jamie's good side again, asked, "Isn't that were J.K. Rowling was born, the author of the _Harry Potter_ series?"

Jamie smacked his forehead. "She was born in Yate, South Gloucestershire; Zane. Any muggle knows that."

"I'm... sorry?"

The aspiring author shook his head and put his hand on Zane's shoulder. "It's fine."

Emma raised her hand.

"Yes, Emma?" Chris called on her, as if the bus were a classroom.

"Will we be doing any site seeing?" Emma asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Chris frowned. "Unfortunately," he replied, "no. Our visit here is strictly for the purpose of the challenge."

Emma sighed in defeat and snapped her fingers. "Darn, I've always wanted to see Big Ben."

"Just buy a big clock," Zane told her, "it's a lot cheaper."

"But it's so authentic," Emma reasoned.

"Hey, I've got a Big Ben right here," he pointed to below his waist line.

The actress rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust. "Funny," she smirked sarcastically.

"Ahem," Chris coughed loudly, clearly annoyed. "It's been at least one minute since the camera has been focused on _me_, so we're going to have to fix that." The bus suddenly pulled to a steady stop. "Now, if you would all follow me, please?"

* * *

The nine contestants were now gathered in the front of the Tower of London; Chris was leaning against one of the walls, trying to look cool. Three guards dressed in authentic guard outfits stood at the gates. The three men were elderly and looked very stern and serious.

"Your challenge is to follow a series of clues through the tower complex," Chris explained to the contestants, "all the way to The Ripper's secret lair. Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you and you win."

Daniel grinned. "Sounds easy enough," he said.

"Your first clue will be found during the changing of the guard," Chris continued, "and when I say 'change', I mean _change_ the guard. Your clue is hidden in his uniform, so one of you has to strip him down to his gitch until you find it."

Everyone gasped in shock and/or horror.

"I'm not stripping anybody," Deylanie declared, sticking her nose up in the air.

"You aren't?" Zane asked, raising a brow. "No offense, but you're the first person I would suspect to be interested in this."

Deylanie shook her head. "Normally, I would. But I am spoken for now, Zane! It's a completely different scenario."

Zane scoffed. "Yeah, tell that to my ex-girlfriend who was caught with the captain of the basketball team doing... On second thought, that's another story for another time."

"Yeah, if you all could shut up, that'd be _great_," Chris snarled. "I am trying to host a show here! So, get stripping... the guards, of course. You're not all eighteen. Heck, why'll you're at it."

_DING DING!_

* * *

Strip Them Down

Parody of "Strip Them Down" from _Total Drama World Tour_

**Daniel**:_ It's creepy how they stand there,_

_ And don't ever talk_

_I don't want to see his big, dirty, smelly c-_

**Emma**: _Sock!_

**Daniel**: _Hey, guard guy_

_Can we pay you_

_To take of your pants_

_Would you take forty five cents?_

**Emma**: Don't be cheap, Daniel!

**Deylanie**: _No way, I can't touch him,_

_Aidan would snap!_

**Zane**: _And I'm too lazy to do any work_

**Aria**: Don't give us that crap.

**Viktoriya**:_ I made a vow to my team; I'd do what it takes to win_

**Walter:** Okay, so then you'll go and do it? Uh, no - team work

**Jamie:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**  
Aria:** _There's only one thing to do!_

**Georgie:** _Work together to strip him down!_

**Georgie and Aria:** _But there's no way we're doing that!_

**Zane:** Huh? What, wait?

**Walter:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._

**Viktoriya:** _There's only one thing to do!_

**Walter:** _Force someone to strip him down!_

**Walter and Viktoriya:** _And Deylanie, that's you!_

**Viktoriya:** Deylanie! Look! It's Aidan!

_And I think he wants to strip!_

**Deylanie:** _Poor baby! I'll get you of those things._  
_  
You do want that, I bet._

**Jamie:** _Yeah, we're gonna find that clue._

**Zane:** _We're doing what we've been told!_  
**  
Walter and Deylanie:** _Work together to strip him down!_

**Emma and Daniel:** _'Cause if we don't, we're toast!_  
**  
Jamie:** _They're totally to-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oast!_

* * *

Daniel nervously removed the guard's blazer. He searched in the jacket pockets for any clue, but was disappointed to find nothing. Then when he took off his hat, he groaned loudly when he still didn't find anything.

"This has to be demeaning for you, dude," Daniel commented, "being stripped on national TV."

The guard didn't respond.

"Hello?" Daniel asked again, confused by the silence.

Again, there was no response from the guard.

Daniel waved his hand in front of the guard's face in an attempt to get his attention.

"Can you hear me?" he asked loudly. "Do you speak English?"

"Of course they can," Emma explained, "they're in England. They just can't during their job."

"Why?"

Emma shrugged. "It's something about them being focused or not - kind of dumb if you ask me."

The actress then took it upon herself to search the guard for any possible clue. She bent over and untied his shoe. When a small piece of paper fell out, she gasped in delight.

"We found the first clue!" she exclaimed happily. "'Hold taught atop a southern spire'."

Daniel was puzzled. "Okay, I'll bite. I don't have a clue what that means."

Emma shook her head. "Nor do I. Luckily, when our generation doesn't know something, we don't sit around trying to figure it out. Instead, we use smart phones!"

She pulled out a smart phone and quickly searched the clue. After about thirty seconds, she smiled and said to Daniel: "Follow me; I know where to go now!"

* * *

**(In London, England; In the Tower of London)**

"According to this," Emma said to Daniel, reading from her smart phone. "This is the room where some girl named Anne Boleyn was held and beheaded by Henry VIII."

Daniel tapped his chin. "Isn't he that dude that was pissed that he couldn't have a son?"

"Something like that," Emma replied, unsure herself.

The two of them gasped when they saw Chef Hatchet enter the room, dressed in leather and carrying an axe. "One of you has to get on that," he pointed to a medieval torture rack.

"You mean that creepy desk?" Daniel asked.

Chef Hatchet nodded his head. "Even though that was an uneducated question, yes, you're correct. The clue is inside. It will stretch whoever is inside and then when they're stretched enough, it will reveal the clue."

Suddenly, Emma and Daniel both became very nervous.

"I'm not so sure about this," the fighter admitted.

"Can you please go?" Emma asked sweetly. "You're so much taller and stronger than me."

"Yeah, but-"

Emma continued. "And just think of how impressed Georgie will be."

After hearing the possibility of impressing the girl that he had a crush on, Daniel grinned and immediately laid down on the rack. He then tied his feet in, and had to have Emma tie his hands in.

"Is this going to hurt?" Daniel asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Probably," Emma replied honestly, "but just think: you can relax your big muscles in first class tonight!"

Daniel grinned. "You're damn right, I will!"

The actress began to turn the wheel, which would in turn pull Daniel's legs and arms, and he screamed out in pain.

"Sorry, does it hurt that bad?" Emma apologized.

"No... Rope burn!" Daniel whimpered.

* * *

Team Equality's guard was almost completely naked, save for his hat. Zane was holding his boots and gloves, Jamie had on his shirt and jacket, and Aria was holding his pants. Georgie was admiring the underwear-clad man.

"Could you try and be a little less obvious?" Zane asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

Georgie retorted, "Maybe, could you try and be a little less of an-"

Jamie stopped her. "Hey, leave Zane alone! He's a nice guy."

The strategist grinned. "Yeah, leave the nice guy alone, Georgie."

While her team, bickered, Aria sighed silently. Noticing that the only thing left, besides his boxers, was the hat, she removed it and looked inside.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She showed the clue to her team, much to their relief.

"Finally," Zane smirked, he then read the clue. "'Hold taught above of a southern spire'. What does this mean, I inquire?"

Aria snickered. "Are you rhyming?"

"Shut up, and let's get going," Zane retorted, avoiding the question.

The team ran into the building, and once they were out of sight, Walter grinned and urged his females to follow him.

"Come on," he said, "I know where to go."

"But we didn't find the clue yet," Viktoriya said as she pulled off one of the guard's gloves.

"I overheard Zane talking," Walter explained, "it's a good thing that he's so damn loud."

Deylanie laughed. "Finally, his personality comes to good use."

"Good observing, Walter," Viktoriya smiled at him.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter smiled and he was blushing. "I'm really starting to feel something for Viktoriya. I mean, I know that I like her, but this feels... different than any crushes that I've had before."

* * *

**(In London, England; In the Tower of London)**

Team Equality arrived in a separate, but similar, room to the one that Team Incredible Chris had arrived in just moments ago.

"This place is really creepy," Jamie shuddered, "I'm going to go wait outside."

Aria shrugged. "Go for it, this stuff doesn't really creep me out that much."**  
**

Zane gave her a strange look. "How? Murder and torture doesn't freak you out?"

Quickly, Aria answered, "I mean, I watch a lot of those _Saw _movies, so I'm kind of... unfazed?"

"Those movies _are_ good, but they're still creepy," Zane said. **[2]**

"Ugh," Georgie shuddered, "it does me. Blood and guts... creepy!"

Jamie nodded. "I know, right? See you guys in a bit."

He closed the door behind him, and after a few seconds, the other three heard a loud scream. Aria and Georgie gasped in horror, but they did not move. Zane raced to the door and opened it, looking around for Jamie. He looked to his left and then to his right.

Jamie was gone.

"Did... did Jack the Ripper get him?" Zane asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is fine," Aria said, teasing him.

Georgie giggled at the joke, but Zane was not amused.

"I don't swing that way, sister," the brown haired teen hissed, "so if you bring it up again, I will make sure that-"

His threat was cut off when Chef Hatchet entered the room again, wearing the same leather and carrying the same axe. "One of you has to get on the medieval torture rack," he explained, "if you want to receive the next clue."

"I nominate Zane," Aria immediately said.

Georgie piped in, "I second that."

"Do I get a say in this?" Zane demanded to know.

"No," Aria and Georgie said at the same time.

* * *

**(In London, England; In the Tower of London)**

In a third room, which was also similar to the other two, Walter, Viktoriya, and Deylanie soon entered. When they arrived, Deylanie and Walter were both disgusted, but Viktoriya seemed unfazed by the conditions.

"Come on guys," she said, "we have to get past all of this if we're going to win."

Walter gagged. "I appreciate the winning attitude, but all of this is disgusting and terrifying."

"One should never let fear get in the way of victory," Viktoriya explained.

"Ew, I think I see blood," Deylanie whimpered.

Chef Hatchet entered the room for a third and last time. "To get your next clue, you must have someone lie down on this table and it will stretch them until this box here opens," he pointed to a box attatched to the device.

The cook left, leaving the three teenagers scared.

"Is it going to kill us?" Walter exclaimed. "I'm not too sure about this..."

Deylanie shrugged. "I'll do it," she then put her arm around her two team mates, "maybe you two can talk to each other while I'm doing it, eh?"

Before either of them could reply, Deylanie ushered them out of the room. "Don't worry, I'll get in myself."

"That won't be possible," Walter pointed out, "how can you tie both of your hands?"

The party animal had not realized this. She chuckled at her own mistake. "Oh, yeah, haha."

Her team mates helped strapped her in and Viktoriya started turning the wheel. She added in, "Well, one of us actually have to be here, since someone has to turn the wheel, Del."

"Oh... yeah."

Walter smiled at her. "It was a nice gesture, nonetheless."

"AAAAAH!"

Deylanie was screaming because the ropes were pulling her very hard. She closed her eyes and screamed hard as she endured the pain. After several minutes, the clue popped out. Deylanie sighed in relief and opened her eyes.

"Thank God, that's over," Deylanie said.

She was confused when she noticed a lack of inventors and Russians in the room.

"Hello?" she shouted. "You guys? This isn't funny! When I said go off on your own, I meant untie me first!"

Silence.

"If Jack the Ripper got you, just tell me, okay? I won't be mad."

There was still silence.

"... Is that a yes?"

* * *

Outside of the tower, Chris was grinning as a figure carried off two large sacks with what appeared to be bodies in them. This was Jack the Ripper.

"And then there were six," the host clicked his tongue. "Can anyone else survive The Ripper? With Xavier, Jamie, Walter, and Viktoriya all down, will Team Equality win with their numbers advantage? Will Team Incredible win with their lack of annoying team mates? Or will Deylanie somehow untie herself and win the challenge? Find out when we get back!"

After a few seconds passed, Chris pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. He lit it and began to smoke it.

"What?" he snapped at the camera. "I need to relieve my stress! Being a reality show host is tough, you know!" He looked around. "Now... where's my guy with the latte?"

* * *

**(In London, England; In the Tower of London)**

Finally, after several painful minutes of torture, the clue box had opened up and the piece of paper with the clue written on it fell out of the box. Emma opened the folded peice of paper and read it aloud.

"'If your team mate can still use his feet'," she said, "'bring him down for something to eat'."

Daniel stood up and stretched. "Good, I'm starving!"

"No, it's the clue," Emma corrected him, "but you might be on to something."

"The kitchen or the dinning room?" Daniel guessed. "Or whatever it is that the English call their places where they eat."

Emma had then realized where the clue would lead them next. "The banquet hall, come on!"

* * *

In the room next to Team Incredible Chris, Aria and Georgie were openly enjoying Zane's suffering.

"Oh, stop it, okay!" Zane screamed. "It's pulling me limb from limb!"

Georgie and Aria looked at each other grinning.

"What's so funny?" Zane demanded to know.

"Should we tell him?" Aria asked her friend.

"Hm, I don't know."

Zane was now impaciente. "Tell me _what?"_

Aria chuckled and put a peice of paper in his face. "We got the clue about one minute ago."

"Then why the bloody hell did you keep me in this death trap?"

"Because we thought it would be hilarious," Aria replied.

"And we were right," Georgie added in.

The strategist groaned. "Just get me out of here so we can continue the challenge!"

"Fine," Aria shrugged.

She then untied Zane's hands, followed by his feet. He jumped up with his eyes filled with anger.

"Did we cross a line?" the dark skinned girl smirked; her hands were on her hips.

"Screw you," spat Zane, "if we lose, I'm blaming you."

Ignoring his empty threat, Aria read the clue. "'If your team mate can still use his feet, bring him down for something to eat'."

"I know what I'd like to eat," Zane mumbled, looking down at Aria's clevage.

This rightfully earned him a slap across the face from both Georgie and Aria. Zane touched his now red cheek and shrugged.

"I deserved that."

"No kidding," Aria growled, narrowing her eyes at her team mate.

"Let's just get going, okay?" Georgie said.

A creaking noise was heard and Zane looked around suspiciously.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Georgie poked her head out of the door to take a look, and then she apperentally fell out, because she was not seen anymore.

"Jesus, I thought Jamie was supposed to be the klutz," Zane snarled as he opened the door to help her up.

When he saw who was standing there, he screamed out in horror. "Run, Aria! Run!"

Aria nodded and quickly ran. She jumped out of the window in panick.

Luckily they were on the first floor.

* * *

After about ten minutes of searching through the large, seemingly endless tower, Emma and Daniel had finally found the banquet hall. Both of them seemed very impressed with the expensive items on the table.

"Is all of this... stuff for cleaning your teeth?" Emma asked, confused.

She handed Daniel a golden toothpick. He shrugged. "Then if the Brits are so into cleaning their teeth, why are their teeth so bad?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Ask the guard dogs."

Daniel turned to see about half a dozen Corgis next to the table, growling visciously.

"Er, you wouldn't happen to have a dog, would you?" Daniel asked Emma nervously.

"No," she smaked her forehead, "but Xavier does: two Corgis, actually."

"Wow," Daniel laughed, "the one time that he would be _useful_, he isn't even here."

The dogs started coming closer and closer. Daniel and Emma started getting nervouser and nervouser.

"Hey!" Daniel sang. "You cute little dogs, don't eat us please! We don't taste very good! Please, please, oh please!"

The dogs whimpered and all of them ran away.

"Wow, I guess that your singing scared them away," Emma suggested.

"Am I that bad?"

Silence.

"I don't see the clue anywhere," Emma pointed out, tapping her chin.

Daniel started throwing plates and chests onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma cried.

"I'm looking for the clue," Daniel replied casually.

"By breaking valuable items?"

The fighter shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?"

Emma hesitated at first, but then shrugged and threw a large golden egg onto the ground.

It broke in half and a small peice of paper fell out.

Daniel picked it up and read it. "'The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside it's space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back. At the red starting line to the race'."

"Two levels..." Emma thought out loud. "Hmmm."

"Maybe it's the double-decker bus that we came here in," Daniel suggested.

Emma gasped in delight. She hugged Daniel. "You're brilliant."

"Uh, thanks," Daniel replied awkwardly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

"It's all strategy," Emma told the audience. "Make Daniel think that I am just a sweet girl and he won't vote me off. If he lasts to the merge, he will make a great ally."

...

Daniel rubbed the back of his head. "Emma's been acting really weird lately. I hope she is alright."

* * *

Deylanie was still in the room that she was left in, tied up. She had been there for a couple of hours now and was getting bored.

"So," she said out loud, "I guess I should just contemplate my life while I'm here. Maybe I'll find the meaning to life."

Three seconds passed.

"I'm so bored!" she cried in frustration.

* * *

Emma and Daniel had made their way back to the double-decker bus, which was parked gently beside the Jumbo Jet. They tip-toed inside with Daniel holding the brown burlap sack.

"Just be quiet and we will catch him," Daniel told his team mate.

"I don't even see him in here," Emma told him.

"We'll find him," Daniel said optomisticaly. "The clue wouldn't lie to us."

Emma felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Jack the Ripper, holding a kitchen knife.

"Aaah!"

Daniel gasped in horror. He opened up the sack and exclaimed, "Nobody hurts MY team mate, unless it's Xavier! Come here, Jack! I'll 'rip' you a new one!"

Both Emma and Jack the Ripper laughed at that joke.

"Good one," Emma said to him.

"Thanks," Daniel nodded casually.

Then, they resumed their fighting. Daniel kicked the Ripper in the leg and he fell to the ground. Jack groaned in pain and punched Daniel in the stomach. Enraged, Daniel shoved the Ripper into one of the bus seats and elbowed him in the stomach.

Daniel put the sack over the Ripper's head and punched him in the gut again. He groaned in pain.

"Yes!" Daniel cheered. "We got him!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

The ten contestants, including those captured and Xavier, all stood in front of Chris, awaiting the verdict on the challenge.

"Kuddos to Team Incredible Me for winning a challenge in forever," Chris beamed at them. "You three have won not only first class, but immunity, _and_ an additional prize! You get to choose which team loses, since they are both equally losers."

Both Team Equality and Team Einstien gasped in shock.

Team Incredible Chris huddled up.

"I don't want Georgie to have any chance of getting voted off," Daniel told his team. "There's no way we're choosing them."

"But they have stronger players," Emma reasoned. "The merge is probably coming soon, shouldn't we try and dwindle them down?"

"Agreed," Xavier added in, "but we shouldn't underestimate Walter or Viktoriya. Both are strong mentally. And, they've been winning the past few challenges."

Daniel nodded. "I say we go with them."

"Fine," Emma shrugged, "it's only fair that Daniel gets to pick. He _did_ win the challenge after all."

Xavier turned to Chris. "Team Einstien is sending someone home, Chris."

"What?" Deylanie, Walter, and Viktoriya all exclaimed at once.

"Yes!" Zane, Aria, Georgie, and Jamie cheered.

Chris nodded. "Good call. Now, who wants to see who this Ripper really is?"

Deylanie was confused. "It's not really him?"

"Um, he died hundreds of years ago," Chris frowned. "Don't they teach you kids anything in school these days?"

"Not about killers," Walter pointed out.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, we're barely allowed to say 'knife' in school."

"I asked my friend to pass a plastic knife once in the cafeteria," Daniel said, "and I got suspended. What the hell is up with that?"

"Let's not discuss the poor education policies of today," Chris groaned, much to the chargain of Xavier. "Let's just unmask her already!"

Everyone was confused. "Her?"

Chris took off the mask of 'Jack' and everyone was shocked to see who it was.

"Shaylie?"

The athlete nodded and stood up. "What's up, guys?"

"I told Shaylie here," Chris explained, throwing his arm around her, "that she could come back on the show if she avoided being captured. However, since she did not..."

The host threw a red button down shirt on over her red and blue jersey. Shaylie and everyone else seemed confused.

"What the hell is this?" Shaylie snapped.

"Oh, did I neglect to mention?" Chris grinned. "If you won, you would get to return as a contestant. But, if you did not succeed, then you would still return...

"As an _intern_."

Shaylie was aghast. "There is no way I am being an intern on this show! I heard there is a one in seven chance of survival!"

"Rumors and propaganda," Chris dismissed the thought. "The mortality rate is _much_ higher!"

"So," Walter said slowly, "what now?"

"You guys are voting someone off," Chris told them, "and sadly, it can't be your former team mate Shaylie."

"Hey!"

Viktoriya tapped her fingers together. "Say, you aren't still mad about us voting you off, are you?"

Shaylie cracked her knuckles. "About that..."

"Interns can't beat contestants," Chris whispered to her. "If they could, Chef would have hospitalized Duncan a long time ago."

"Wouldn't even think twice about it," Chef chuckled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean stood behind his beloved podium, per usual Total Drama World Tour. He flashed his cheesy grin at the trio and then at the camera. Shaylie was standing beside him, holding the barf bags and passports, instead of Chris himself.

"Are you just that lazy that you can't hold bags of peanuts and passports?" Shaylie snapped at him.

"Yes," Chris admitted, "yes I am."

Viktoriya chuckled. "At least the man is honest about it."

"I am always honest," Chris declared, "except about the contest, where I was last night with my ex-wife's sister, how much alcohol I've drunk, and my taxes."

"Lovely," Viktoriya scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "this night is not about my moral choices, it is about you guys! Prepare to become the smallest team in _Total Drama_ history!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Viktoriya!"

The Russian teen caught her bag and smiled.

Chris frowned. "Now, for the most anti-climatic, predictable, final barf bag of the history of the show..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Walter!"

The inventor caught his bag in delight and kissed it several times. Remembering it was barf covered, he quickly threw it away.

"I can't say I'm shocked," Deylanie shrugged, "I mean, I made it about half way. That's alright, I guess."

Chris was annoyed. "You mean you aren't pissed?"

"No way! I got a hot boyfriend, made two awesome friends," she smiled at Viktoriya and Walter, "and I became famous! Plus, I got to travel around the world for free!"

The host was annoyed deeply. "Seriously? I was hoping for a reaction."

"Nope," Deylanie grinned.

She strapped on her parachute and quickly hugged her friends befor her departure.

"Goodbye, Walter," she said to him. "You're a sweet guy who desevres a great girl. I hope whoever she is realizes that!"

She turned to Viktoriya. "Goodbye, Viktoriya. You're an awesome girl who desrves a great guy. I hope whoever he is realizes that!"

Deylanie waved to her friends before jumping off the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

"Thus ends the least suprising elimination since Noah from season one!" Chris shouted. "Will Aidan be happy to see his girl? Probably, but you won't find out about that! Suckers! Will Aria's story EVER be revealed?"

"Story?" Walter was confused. "Aria has a story?"

Ignoring him, Chris said, "Find out next time... on Total... Drama... Wooooooorld Toooooour!"

"Come on, I'm dying to know!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Viktoriya sighed deeply, clearly upset. "I really like both Deylanie and Walter! Both are such great friends, but Walter... our friendship is _different_. Sorry, Deylanie. We're still friends, right?" She nervously stampped Deylanie's passport.

...

Deylanie shrugged. "I know that I'm going home, so why bother voting?"

Chris entered the confessional and said, "You have to!"

Horrified, Deylanie shouted, "Chris, what if I was using the toilet?"

"Why did you think I put a camera in here in the first place?"

Deylanie sighed and stampped Walter's passport.

...

Walter sighed. "I don't want to vote off either girls, they're both so great! But... I _really_ like Viktoriya..." He stampped her passport and sighed.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Corridor Between First and Economy Classes)**

Emma and Xavier were off in the first class cabin talking, Aria was sleeping, and Jamie and Zane were off having dinner in the cafeteria, so two others had a chance to be alone. Georgie and Daniel sat down on a wooden bench. They were sitting very close to one another.

"So," Daniel said casually.

In a similarly casuak response, Georgie said, "So."

"Let's get to the chase," Daniel said eagerly, "Aidan and Deylanie were with us in Germany in the same situation and they got together."

"Yeah?"

Daniel sighed. "Georgie, I need a straight-up answer from you. I really like you and I'm kind of certain that you feel the same. Am I right? Do you want to go out with me, Georgie?"

Georgie blinked. "Oh... Daniel, I..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Fifteen/Episode Thirteen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Athens, Greece.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Emma, Georgie, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1]** - I did the research. It does take nine hours to fly from Jamaica to London.

**[2]** - This is in reference to a conversation that I had with Zane's creator. We somehow got to the topic of these movies, and we said that we both liked them. That's just a small joke in there for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha! I am evil, aren't I, leaving you all at a dramatic cliffhanger like that? It is to make up for the predictable elimination ceremony. Even I saw it coming. Heck, I see all of the coming. The story _IS _planned out all the way through, anyway.

Well, sorry to Deylanie's creator! We all have to go sometime, right?

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	16. Greece's Pieces

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Some Girls" belongs to the creators of _Once on This Island._

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: As of this chapter, the word count for my story is _**over one hundred thousand**_. To me, this is quite an accomplishment. I would like to personally thank everyone who helped me get this far, I could not have done this without you. I am now one of the few that has published a story of this length. This means a lot to me!

Anyway, with there being about a week of school left, the updates following this one will be much more frequent, since I have no life outside of this and school. Well, I actually am doing a camp counseling thing, as well. It looks good on college applications and it will give me something to do.

Everyone go and check out Jamie am I's fan fiction "Total Drama Throwback!" which has some of the characters from this fan fiction, such as Xavier and Zane. It is quite well-written, believe me.

This could quite possibly be the last update before school lets out, which as I have stated before, is on June 26. Thus I have **two more days of school left, with five days of finals.** Sophomore year, here I come!

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Greece's Pieces_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The remaining ten contestants were... haha... dropped off in London, England!

Team Incredible Chris lost a team mate before the challenge even started. Wow, that's pretty weak.

Xavier was kidnapped by none other than... Jack the Ripper!

Thus, the challenge was to find said serial killer before he got you and you won.

That was just what Team Incredible Chris did. Finally, after three or so challenges, they actually win one!

Jack the Ripper was shockingly revealed to have been dead for hundreds of years; the man, or should I say _wo_man in the costume was none other than former contestant, Shaylie!

She is returning as an intern! I bet that will stir up some drama. Too bad Lucian isn't here...

It was unfortunate for Team Einstein, whose winning streak came to an end.

Deylanie was given the boot, because of Viktoriya and Walter's not so little crushes on each other. Cute!

Meanwhile, Zane is cooking up something _big_, which I am excited to see! Just what on Earth is he talking about? I'm pumped for today!

We left you all with a cliffhanger with Georgie's response to Daniel's request that she be his girlfriend. Must I say it? Cute!

The nine remaining contestants will be tested in their skill. Whose game is getting old and who is going to grab the gold?

Find out on this week's episode of Total... Drama... Woooooooooooorld Tooooooooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

The atmosphere in the plane was very awkward, due to the recent events. Emma was still unsure on her next strategy and Xavier was still peeved about him not participating in the previous challenge, despite him and his team winning immunity.

When Xavier opened his mouth about this, Daniel snapped at him that if their team had lost, then Xavier would have been voted off in a split second.

After this threat, Xavier's comments stopped.

Daniel himself was very concerned about where his relationship with Georgie would end up in the next few hours.

"_I'll have to think about it."_

Those were Georgie's exact words. After leaving Daniel clueless, she ran off to join her team in the economy class section of the plane. She explained that as soon as she woke up, she would tell Daniel exactly how she felt. Needless to say, Daniel had not slept a wink last night, because he was so eager for the answer.

Emma had insisted that the time difference would seem shorter if he had just fallen asleep, but Daniel did not listen to her. He thanked her for her concern and advice, but he was too stubborn to listen to her.

"I assume that you are exhausted," Emma commented when she saw that Daniel was in the same place she saw him when she fell asleep.

He did not respond, so Emma repeated her statement. When he didn't respond that time, Emma said his name loudly.

"Daniel."

It took a couple of tries, but Emma finally managed to get his attention.

Now out of his own little world, Daniel sighed deeply and looked at Emma with his big brown eyes. "I'm really worried about Georgie."

"I wouldn't be concerned, sweetie," Emma said kindly, "I'm sure that everything is going to work out great between you two."

"Do you really think so?"

Emma put her hand on his shoulder. "I know so."

"Come on now; let's be a tad bit realistic here."

The burnet and blonde looked over at Xavier, who had put down his copy of _The Wall Street Journal_.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked her team mate, whom she was shooting a 'please shut up, I'm trying to coax him into an alliance' look.

"I mean, do you really believe that a girl like Georgie is going to go out with a guy like Daniel," Xavier scoffed, "the idea is absurd!"

Daniel was a bit offended by this remark. "What do you mean, 'a guy like me' and a 'girl like her'?"

After he laughed for a good twelve seconds, Xavier explained the situation to Daniel. "Georgie is attractive, smart, and strong,"

"Isn't she?" Daniel sighed, staring off into the door which led to the economy class.

"You're..." Xavier said, looking at Daniel from head to toe. "You're just... not any of those things."

The fighter rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the confidence boost, man. I really needed that."

Xavier was either so sarcastic it appeared sincere, or he was too arrogant to realize the fact that Daniel was being sarcastic himself. He stretched his arms and grinned. "No problem, dude, anytime."

"I'll tell you what, Daniel," Emma said, "if you go out there right now and talk to Georgie about what happened, I'll give insurance of her safety from elimination the next time her team loses."

Daniel was so happy to hear this that he grabbed Emma and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He paused. "Wait, how can you guarantee that?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Emma smiled.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma laughed. "Just as I said with Aidan, Daniel's relationship with the enemy can only be a threat. Why am I helping him with his relationship then, you ask? Just why would I make my scheming more of a challenge? Well, the answer is quite simple: the more infatuated the two become, the more vulnerable the other becomes once their lover is eliminated. One by one, they'll all go down."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

"Hold on a minute, you are the oldest of _how _many siblings?"

"Four," Jamie told Zane proudly.

Zane groaned. "How do you do it, man, having four siblings? I have one sister and she drives me insane!"

"Siblings are great," Jamie reasoned, "they give you someone to talk to when you're at home."

"Oh, sure," Zane scoffed, "during the hurricane last year, our power went out and me and my sister nearly killed each other."

Jamie shrugged. "I guess some families are different."

He pulled out his journal again and started writing in it.

Pretending to be interested, Zane asked him, "Are you working on your story, bud?"

The author nodded. "I'm about half way done! Hey, at this rate, I'll be done by the time the show is over."

"Assuming you make it that far," Zane muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Daniel entered the economy class section of the plane just as Zane finished speaking. He looked around eagerly and frantically for Georgie, but he was disappointed when he did not see the girl with the pixie cut.

"Have you guys seen Georgie?" Daniel asked the two guys.

"Sorry, man, I haven't," Zane replied simply.

Jamie tapped his chin. "I think that she went into the confessional."

"Cool, thanks!"

On the other side of the room, Viktoriya and Walter were working on an invention together. Walter found himself unable to stop gazing at Viktoriya's beautiful blonde hair; it was so long and silky, he just wanted to touch it. He almost did, but stopped himself. He truly had indescribable feelings for the Russian.

Viktoriya also found her hormones acting differently when she was with Walter. There was a warm feeling in her body that she felt when Walter was present. Truly, she had strong feelings for the inventor.

But it was not like either of them would ever admit it to the other.

"So, what exactly are we building this time?" Viktoriya asked.

"My dear friend," Walter said as he shook his head, "I am a scientist. I do not build, but invent!"

"Then what are we inventing, oh great scientist?"

Walter chuckled at the comment. "Well, this time I double checked to make sure that it hasn't been invented yet."

Although she wasn't sure about that, Viktoriya kept silent to herself for the sake of politeness.

"If my calculations are correct," Walter told her, "this little box will be able to separate any form of nutrients into its basic components."

"Meaning?"

"If I put in a smoothie, it will make the fruits separate and whole," Walter explained.

"No way, that's so cool!"

Walter sighed deeply. "I miss Deylanie a lot."

"Yeah," agreed Viktoriya, "I wish Shaylie was put back on our team instead of being an intern. We could have voted her off instead."

"I know, right?" Walter smiled.

"You guys know I am right here, right?"

The two teenagers turned to see Shaylie sitting right next to them. She was still dressed in her red shirt, which was basically a red version of Chris' shirt.

"Awkward," Walter said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Shaylie glared at the camera. "I'm back for one night and the first thing my old team does is insult me? Oh, then it is _on!_ I'm not exactly sure how much I can do when I am an intern, but I will definitely think of something."

...

Georgie, who had apparently just finished a long speech, sighed deeply. "Just don't air this, please Chris?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Outside the Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel and Georgie stood outside the bathroom confessional, the former looking very happy and eager, but the latter was not; she had a look of concern and nervousness on her face. Daniel was quiet and awaited an answer.

"So," he said casually, "have you... you know, thought about it yet?"

"I have," Georgie sighed deeply, "and, Daniel, you are a really nice, sweet, and awesome guy..."

The fighter's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, okay... I understand..."

After what seemed like an eternity to Daniel, Georgie added in:

"... Which is _why_ I am going to be your girlfriend!"

Daniel's frown turned yet again into a smile.

"What, for reals?" he asked.

"Of course," Georgie replied, smiling at him.

She then grabbed Daniel around the waist and gave him a big hug; he returned the hug.

"We're going out now," Daniel grinned widely.

"Yeah," Georgie sighed happily, her head was nuzzled on Daniel's chest.

"So why were you screwing with me all that time?"

Georgie poked him in the chest. "Because it's fun seeing you squirm, cutie."

The two of them shared a laugh and then hugged some more.

"I think we should keep this on the down-low," Daniel said to her.

Suddenly worried, Georgie frowned. "What, why?"

"Because, if they see us as a couple, we will get voted out for sure," Daniel explained, "because couples always mean alliances. Trust me, when we can trust more people, we can come out."

"Now that you say it like that," Georgie smiled at him.

But unbeknownst to either of them, a figure stood in the shadows, watching all of this unfold. The person walked away quickly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

The nine contestants gathered in the cafeteria, where Chris McLean stood proudly in the center. This was just like him: always craving to be the center of attention.

"Prepare yourselves for challenges of amateur caliber!" Chris exclaimed.

Everyone looked very excited, especially Daniel, Georgie, and Viktoriya.

"Because we are recreating the original Olympics!" Chris declared, rubbing his hands together.

Suddenly, everyone was not as excited.

"And we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in-"

Chris was cut off by a series of guesses from the contestants.

"Athens," Xavier said.

"Sweden?" Jamie guessed.

"Olympius?" Daniel suggested.

"Wrong, wrong, and that's a prince from _The Power Rangers_," Chris frowned, "no! We are heading to Rome, Italy!"

Emma was confused. "Chris, Xavier was right. It's was in Greece."

"Um, no," the host narrowed his eyes, "I'm right. They originated in-"

"Greece," Walter insisted, "I just learned this in World History."

Contemplating the possibility that he had made a mistake, Chris cried out in frustration, "Interns!" He said this as he searched through a pile of papers.

Shaylie, a blonde male intern, and a dark-skinned male intern rushed to Chris' side.

"Everyone should probably hang on to something," Chris instructed the twelve other people in the room, then he turned to the dark-skinned intern. "Everyone except for _you_."

Outside the plane, which turned sideways, the intern fell out, screaming loudly.

Back inside, Chris shoved papers to the blonde intern and Shaylie. "You two better find some information of Greece - quickly!"

The two of them nodded and ran away.

"Greece it is," Chris chuckled nervously.

He walked away and out the door and his voice was heard again. "Chef! Slight change of plans!"

"You guys are so going down," Aria called out to the other two teams.

"Sure we are," Xavier rolled his eyes, "you just keep telling yourself that, babe. On my team, we have two strong men and one athletic female. How could we lose?"

Aria smirked at him with her hands on her hips. "For one, we have a numbers advantage. Secondly, we have two awesome women," she high fived Georgie, "and two..." she frowned, "nice guys."

"Just as I thought," Xavier grinned.

"Hey, I'm strong!" Zane insisted.

"You're skin and bones," Georgie told him, lifting up one of his thin arms.

Jamie pointed to himself. "I do a lot of yoga and t'ai chi, I'm really flexable, watch!"

He sat on the ground and wrapped his legs around his head and his arms around his back. Everyone stared at him either horrified or impressed.

"Don't count us out," Walter puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, we have a chance!" Viktoriya agreed.

Zane couldn't hold in his laughter. "Yeah, right."

"What?" Viktoriya snapped at him.

"Not only do we double your amount of team mates," Zane explained, "but while you are athletic, your only other team mate is... er...

"... Jamie, what's the nice word I'm looking for here?"

"Athletically challenged?" Jamie suggested.

Zane nodded. "Sure, let's go with that."

"I am _not_ athletically challenged!" Walter insisted.

"Touch your toes without bending your knees," Xavier instructed him.

The inventor nodded and bended down to try to touch his knees, but found himself struggling. He groaned and grunted, but found himself unable to.

"It's kind of sad," Emma whispered to Xavier.

Xavier nodded. "It's kind of like a turtle on his back. You want to help it, but you are afraid you'll hurt it. And you just can't stop staring."

"Give him some time," Viktoriya snapped at everyone.

Xavier tapped his watch. "We've got about two hours until we land. If he can do it by then, I'll eat my tie."

* * *

**(In Athens, Greece; the Acropolis)**

Soon, the remaining contestants, Chris, Chef, and Shaylie were at the Acropolis. Xavier still had his tie, to which Walter sighed deeply in disappointment. Viktoriya noticed this and gave him a reassuring smile; that was enough for him. He was smiling again in no time.

"Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens, Greece," Chris said. "This was home to many of the first Olympians, who, as Shaylie has informed me, competed naked."

Xavier looked over at Aria. "Come on, Aria, get going! We don't have all day!"

The boricua shot daggers at Xavier, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"It's too bad Deylanie isn't here," Zane snapped.

"It's too bad Jerome isn't here," Jamie grumbled.

Both boys looked at each other strangely.

"No, no," Chris cried, waving his hands in the air, "stay dressed, guys! Some of you are still minors, and I'll be damned if I get arrested for corruption of a minor... again."

"Deylanie wasn't a minor, damn it!" Zane sighed. "She was eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Emma asked, confused. "But I'm sixteen. I thought that we were all the same age."

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, I'm eighteen, too. Aidan was only fifteen, though."

"And he got with an eighteen year old?" Zane grinned. "Damn player."

"I'm seventeen," Jamie declared.

Chris groaned. "As much as I would love to waste time playing the birthday game, we only have to get into our birthday suits if there is a tie-breaker."

Jamie noticed Zane looked up with his eyes closed and his hands folded.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying for a tie breaker!"

Chris shoved some papers into Shaylie's hands and walked forward to the contestants.

"Today, we're going to do things a bit differently," Chris clicked his tongue, "since the teams all have different numbers of members, two, three, and four. In order to make things fair, all challenges will be one on one on one matches. Every victory gets you a gold medal.

"The teams with the most golds wins first class tickets to our next destination. Second place earns zilch! Third place earns a brutal elimination ceremony."

"And silver and bronze, right?" Daniel asked. "Second and third place gets silver and bronze."

Chris shook his head. "We aren't being one hundred percent accurate. Just like real life and high school, there are only winners."

"Harsh," Aria said.

"But true," Chris winked.

* * *

The contestants were gathered in a maze of pillars, which were undoubtably the ruins of Greece. Xavier pointed out to Chris that it was actually the Odeum of Pericles, which Chris would later take credit for.

"Our first historical event is a Greecian scavenger hunt. The inside of the Odeum of Pericles is filled with maze-like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the Greecian treasure that awaits you inside. First one to do so takes the gold! So, who's going in?"

Daniel, Georgie, and Viktoriya stepped forward. "Me," the three of them said at the same time.

Chris rubbed his hands together. "Daniel versus Viktoriya versus Georgie it is!"

"Sounds good," Daniel smiled at Georgie, who saved back to him.

Chris handed the three of them trash can lids, which confused everyone.

"What's with these?" Viktoriya was confused.

"Well, I am taking you two to the curb," Georgie grinned.

Silence.

"Get it, like garbage?" Georgie laughed nervously. "Screw you guys, I'm funny." **[1]**

"These authentic Spartan battle shields will help you in your treasure hunt, for the treasure you seek is tied to an Erymanthian Boar."

The camera cut to a regular bear with fake tusks and a gold metal around its neck.

Back to Chris, he said to the three competing contestants, "Good luck to you three. Chef, start the Spartan battle horn!"

Chef Hatchet pulled out a kazoo and played a tune.

"Ugh," Chris shuddered, "_that's_ the Spartan battle horn, for reals? Just go already!" Daniel, Georgie, and Viktoriya all ran off. "The rest of you, follow me."

"Wait," Walter paused, "you mean I have to do the next one all by myself?"

"They are one on one anyway," Chris explained, "so we're going to flip channels, just like the REAL Olympics."

Walter smacked his forehead. "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"Yes," Chris nodded in agreement, "follow me!"

* * *

The six other contestants that weren't already competing, Zane, Jamie, Emma, Xavier, Aria, and Walter, were gathered at a small wrestling ring, which was simply a circle of dirt. Zane stared at the dirt in disgust.

"What," he spat, "you guys couldn't afford a nice wrestling ring like in WWE? Daniel would be pissed."

"This is from Ancient Greece," Xavier pointed out, "they didn't have that stuff back then."

"Pancration is an ancient Greek martial art with no rules," Chris said. "The last person standing wins the gold medal."

Walter groaned. "I guess I _have_ to..."

Xavier cracked his knuckles. "I've got this, Em," he said to Emma.

"If he's doing it, then I am _so_ doing it!" Aria grinned.

"Sold!" Chris smiled. "Into the ring with Walter, Aria, and Xavier!"

Xavier paused. "Wait... I can't hit a girl!"

"Nor can I!" Walter frowned.

"Then this will be too easy!" Aria smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, over by the pillars, Viktoriya, Daniel, and Georgie were running around quickly in search of the bear. Daniel looked behind pillars, Viktoriya looked behind columns, and Georgie looked behind her back, hoping the boar bear wasn't there.

"These pillars are really old," Daniel noted, knocking onto one. "I just hope they don't-"

As if on cue, one of the pillars came crashing down, and luckily it was the only pillar that did. Unluckily, that pillar landed on Viktoriya and she was knocked unconcious.

"Aw crap," Georgie smacked her forehead.

Daniel grabbed her arm. "She's breathing, just out cold."

"Should... should we do something?" Aria asked.

"I mean, what could we do?"

Chris approached them, grinning. "Well, there is one thing that you could do."

"What's that?"

_DING DING!_

"Sing about your new relationship," Chris whispered, "but I would keep it quiet if I were you."

* * *

Some Boys/Girls

Parody of "Some Girls" from _Once on This Island_

**Georgie**: _Some boys_

_ Spends hours_

_ To find every girl to nail_

_ Sneaky as snakes_

_ All slithery_

_ And slick and quick_

_ But you don't have a scale_

_ Nor fang-like teeth_

_ As sharp and as long as _

_ Xavier's tongue _

_ While he's busy flirting_

_ You stand here warm and kind_

_ Some boys you stare at_

_ Some you admire_

**Daniel**: _Some girls_

_ Wear dresses_

_ More expensive than my house_

_ Rising their boyfriends_

_ And wearing their sexy blouse_

_ They're nasty and brainless_

_ And very unwise_

_ But you are stainless_

_ You must attract great guys_

_ While their beaus are bad ones_

_ You want what's hard to try_

_ Some girls you check out_

_ Some you dream_

_ Daniel: You are not worthless_

_ Or unworthy _

**Georgie**: _Or jerkiness_

_ Or just plain surly _

_ You are the world_

_ The day_

_ The night_

**Daniel and Georgie**: _You're no one else_

_ I've ever known_

**Daniel**: _Some girls_

_ Take pleasure_

_ In playing a fine young man_

_ Counting each heart_

_ And repeating from the start_

_ They hold their lives_

_ With much to confess_

_ While you face the contest_

_ With no stress_

_ Some girls expect things_

_ Others think nothing of_

_ Some girls you like_

_ Some you love_

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, a figure was watching them sing from behind the pillars. They grinned and then ran back to the other group.

"Did you hear something?" Daniel asked his new girlfriend.

She shrugged. "Maybe it was Viktoriya, maybe she's awake."

The two of them quickly walked back to where they had left the blonde Russian and were surprised when they saw her standing up from the rubble; they were especially surprised since she had a gold medal around her neck with a unconscious bear at her feet.

"What the heck?" Daniel asked, throwing his hands up the air. "When did you do that?"

Viktoriya giggled. "I did it while you guys were singing. But I couldn't hear either of you, you both were too quiet."

"We'll try to be louder next time," Georgie said, smiling at Daniel.

Daniel smiled back. "Yeah, we should."

As the two continued to smile at each other, Viktoriya had a very confused look on her face.

"Did I, like, miss an inside joke or something?"

* * *

Just as the three contestants who volunteered for the wrestling challenge got into the ring, the three who had just completed their previous challenge had arrived and stood at the sidelines. Chris McLean grinned happily when he saw them.

"It looks like Viktoriya wins it for her partner... I mean, team!" he bellowed, clapping his hands together.

"Good job!" Walter called to her, smiling.

She smiled back, blushing.

"Let's see if Walter can win her a gold medal," Chris grinned, "but I seriously doubt it. Let's find out!"

Aria jumped into the ring and immediately punched Xavier in the arm, causing him to fall to his knees.

"What was that about?" he snapped at her as he stood up.

"It's the challenge, Papi," Aria smirked at him as she dodged a swift kick from Xavier.

Xavier chuckled. "Well, if this is all in good fun," he shoved her down on the ground, "then what kind of sport would I be to refuse to fight?"

"A bad one!"

The politician gasped when he felt someone jump on his back. It was not Aria, however, who was laughing very hard at who _was_ on Xavier's back.

Walter was ringing Xavier's shoulders and Xavier was desperately trying to get him off. Then, an idea came to his mind.

He rammed into Aria with his back and the three of them were knocked to the ground. Aria and Walter moaned in pain. Just as Xavier was about to pin the two of them down and claim victory, Aria had one more trick up her sleeve.

Aria reached up and grabbed Xavier by the tie and slammed his body right on top of Walter's; he groaned even harder in agony.

"One, two, three!" Chris chanted. "Aria is the winner!"

Team Equality burst into cheers and clapping as Aria took a bow and gladly accepted the medal handed to her by Chris.

"This was totally rigged," Xavier snapped, "just like the election of '08... and '12!"

"Quit your whining," Aria smirked as she helped him up. "I won fair and square."

"Whatever," he snapped.

Aria playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Aww, are you a sore loser, Papi?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," he said to her.

"Oh, but it's all part of the deal... and part of the fun," Aria giggled as she examined the gold medal.

Xavier shrugged. "Hey," he held out his hand, "good game."

The boricua was a little taken back, but shook his hand.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a figure watched them from behind the pillars.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aria blinked, completely shocked. "Did Xavier just accept defeat and congratulate the winner? I think I might be in _The Twilight Zone_."

* * *

Back at the front of the Odeum of Pericles, the ten contestants were standing at the beginning of a starting line, followed by a series of hurdles, which got higher and higher the further they were from the group.

"Welcome to the hurdles event," Chris said. "This is the ultimate test of speed and flexibility. Players must leap higher and higher over these hurdles while they race to the finish line. The first one across wins the gold! Since Walter competed last time, Viktoriya will go for her team. Emma has yet to compete, so she will go as well."

He turned to Team Equality. "You guys are lucky, you get to choose! So, will it be Jamie or Zane?"

Zane stepped forward. "I run track at my high school, this challenge was made for me!"

Chris noticed that Daniel and Georgie looked very irritated.

"What's eating you two?" he asked them.

"We could have been in the wrestling challenge," Daniel pouted, "we were both meant for it!"

The host nodded. "I was kind of hoping for that too, but you two volunteered for the first challenge, nice going!"

"If we had known beforehand-" Georgie began.

Chris cut her off. "Shush! It's time for the event to begin!"

Emma smiled. "I think I can do this! I'm really fast!"

"I can tell from your long legs," Xavier grinned at her.

This comment earned him a smack in the back of the head from Aria.

Chef Hatchet had Viktoriya, Zane, and Emma all line up at the starting line. When they were ready, Chef blew the air horn, signlaing for them to start.

"GO!"

Everyone cheered for their respective team mates as they raced down the track, hopping over hurdels as they did so. Xavier and Daniel cheered for Emma and Walter for Viktoriya. Even Aria and Georgie were cheering along with Jamie for Zane.

"Go Emma, you got this!"

"Come on, Viktoriya, we can still do this!"

"Zane! Go Zane!"

"There's no way that we're going to eliminate someone," Zane called to his team, "I'm winning this!"

Viktoriya caught up to him, panting. "But even if I win, then Emma's team will still lose. They haven't won anything yet."

Zane nodded. "Then let's make sure that it's one of us that wins!"

Hearing this conversation go on, Emma gasped in shock. She changed her neutral expression to one of determination and ran all the way up to Zane and Viktoriya and caught up with them.

"Hey, guys," she said to them, still smirking.

"This is going to be a close one," Zane commented as he jumped over a hurdle.

Viktoriya nodded. "Good luck to the both of you, then."

"I don't need luck," Zane spat, "I need-"

He was cut off when a hurdle smacked him in the head. He had been so distracted by taunting the other runners that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings.

Zane looked up to see Viktoriya and Emma a good ten feet in front of him.

"Not today!" he vowed.

Emma was just a hair in front of Viktoriya when she crossed the finish line.

"Damn it!" Viktoriya groaned.

"Okay, maybe today," Zane grumbled.

Jamie helped his team mate up. "Don't worry, buddy! You tried your best and we still have the tie-breaker!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane shrugged. "Why Jamie is so optomistic and kind to me, I'll never know."

* * *

"A gold for Team I Am So Very Super Incredible," Chris declared, "which means that we have to have a tie breaker!"

Everyone gasped in horror, remembering what Chris had said would happen if there was a tie breaker, earlier.

"What?" Chris asked confused. "Oh, right. The producers called and said that nudity for a tie breaker would be unfair, since there are less girls than guys. Sorry!"

"_That_ was their only concern?" Georgie asked, shocked.

"Yup!"

* * *

The contestants were gathered on the other side of the Odeum of Pericles, where a large crane stood right next to the top of the building. A few of the contestants noticed that there were _two_ gold medals hanging from the crane.

"Why are there two medals?" Walter asked.

"Good question, Walter," Chris said, "the answer is simple: there are three teams. One of you who grabs the medal first will win the challenge overall and be granted first class. Whoever grabs the other medal is safe, but must endure loser class.

"And whoever doesn't get a medal for their team," he chuckled, "is sending someone home!"

Shaylie brought out three sets of waxy wings, large enough to be on a person's back.

"Attention, please!" Chris clicked his tongue. "Chef and Shaylie spent an hour making these wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the plane's engine."

"Lovely," Aria commented, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I worked hard," Shaylie snapped, "so don't mess up!"

Chris McLean continued. "One member from each team must strap on the wings and take flight... all the way up there!"

He motioned upward, where those who had not noticed the crane before did now.

"I was just about to say," Daniel chuckled, "where _are_ the medals."

"So, who is going up?" Chris asked the group.

Jamie raised his hand. "I have yet to participate in an Olympic event for our team, so I will do this for us!"

"I'm going all the way to the top," Xavier cracked his knuckles. "This will redeem myself for losing to _Aria_ anyway."

Aria seemed a bit taken back. "What's so bad about losing to Aria?"

"The losing part and the Aria part."

"Gee, thanks."

Viktoriya grinned. "I think winning a second gold medal would be _awesome_, so I'll do it!"

"Perfect," Chris rubbed his hands together. "And since we can't do nudity, please, all of you slip into these authentic Spartan battle costumes."

Xavier and Jamie were dressed in very little. Most of their costume was metal: the cufflings, the chokers and the very tiny shorts that they wore. On their backs were the wax wings that Shaylie and Chef had built.

The costume that Viktoriya was a little different, because if she wore what Jamie and Xavier were wearing, this show would be a much higher rating. She wore something similar, except she had to small, metal cups covering her... you know whats.

Walter used every ounce of strength he had to keep the drool in his mouth.

But Xavier made no such attempts.

"Damn, this challenge might be worth it," he grinned.

"Agreed," Zane nodded.

Viktoriya and Walter scoffed. "Idiots," they said at the same time.

"Those costumes are not auth-" Emma tried to say, but Xavier grabbed her lips.

"Shh."

Jamie gulped. "This is going to be close," he said to Zane.

Zane nodded. "Very close indeed," he scowled.

He walked over to Viktoriya, smiling. "Good luck out there," his hand was on her back, "if Jamie doesn't win, it should be you."

"HEY!"

"Um, thanks," Viktoriya said, a little confused.

Chris grinned. He was preparing to shoot an arrow, which was on fire. "On your mark... get set... go!"

The three of them began to flap their wings and they slowly began to rise and get in the air.

While most of everyone else was cheering on their team mate on, Zane stood still, smiling.

"Perfect," he said to himself.

Fifteen seconds after the contestants had taken their flight, Walter winced in pain when a metal piece fell on his head.

"What the?" he said and held up what hit him. He was confused. "What is this?"

Emma gasped in shock. "Is that... Viktoriya's chest plate?"

Above, Xavier's eyes were wide open when he saw Viktoriya's... you know whats. He tried to stammer something, but found himself unable to. Viktoriya was confused at first and then looked down. She gasped in horror and covered her chest.

The two of them were so distracted that they stoped their flight and fell to the ground.

Several of the other contestants, along with Chris, winced at their pain.

"Nasty!" Chris commented.

Emma handed Viktoriya her chest plate, which she was very greatful for.

Jamie, who had not been distracted by Viktoriya, quickly reached for one of the medals, but accidentally grabbed both. He quickly fell to the ground with one of the medals stuck in his hand.

The other one landed perfectly on Xavier's neck.

"Ha!" he smirked. "We came in second!"

Daniel, Emma, Zane, Aria, Jamie, and Georgie all cheered for their victory/not losing.

"Great," Walter sighed, "but... just how are we going to vote someone off?"

Chris shrugged. "You just let me worry about that. To the plane!"

As everyone made their way to the Jumbo Jet, Zane pulled Viktoriya aside.

"What happened to you back there?" Zane asked, concerned. "Didn't you tie your plate really tight?"

"I thought I did!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Stupid Chris..."

Zane nodded. "Yeah... stupid Chris."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane laughed. "Things went all according to plan. I had to find a way to distract both Xavier and Viktoriya without distracting Jamie. Thankfully, he isn't into what Viktoriya has. And now either Walter or Viktoriya is voted off? Perfect! Juuust perfect."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

In the Drop of Shame room, it looked very different. Shaylie stood next to a blonde male intern, who was holding a parachute. Only Walter and Viktoriya were in the elimination seats. Chris stood by his podium again with two passports and only one barf bag.

"I am disappointed in you guys," Chris admitted, "I thought you would be the strongest team. But, you are now dwindled down to one. And since you can't vote someone off with a two person team, _I_ will be deciding the contestant voted off."

Walter, Shaylie, the intern, and Viktoriya all gasped in shock.

"Let's go over the day's events, shall we?" Chris said. "Walter, you blew it big when you lost a wrestling match to Xavier and Aria..."

The inventor sighed deeply.

"And Viktoriya, you may have won the first challenge, but you lost the race, tie breaker, _and_ your top."

"Screw you!" Viktoriya growled.

Chris ignored her. "Thus, the Drop of Shame will be taken by...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... THIS INTERN!"

Chris shoved the nameless blonde intern out of the plane. Thankfully, he had a parachute.

"First Rex, now Kyle," Shaylie said, shaking her head.

Walter and Viktoriya stared at Chris with a mixture of confusion, gladness, and disgust.

"As if I was going to eliminate you two when the drama in this game is at its peak!" Chris scoffed. "Seriously, between the nine of you, you had more drama than any of the old contestants ever did!"

The two teens sighed in relief.

Chris faced the camera. "Thus ends an... elimination, I guess! Will the secret person finding information be revealed? Will anyone's actions be revealed? And will Daniel and Georgie's secret be revealed?"

"Come on, stop messing with me like that!" Walter groaned. "What secret? What person?"

"Find out next time... on Total... Drama... Wooooooooooooorld Tooooooooooour!"

"Come ON!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Sixteen/Episode Fourteen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Area 51 and Area 52, Nevada, United States of America.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Emma, Georgie, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucien, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucien _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena, (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie.

* * *

**[1] - **Remember the running joke of Zane and Chris saying that in the German Alps? This is a reference to that, which is ironic. Shaylie was eliminated then and now she returns when it was brought up again. Funny, right? ... Screw you guys, my dog says I'm funny!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ha! You all have to wait until next time to find out who the mystery person is and what they're going to do with the information. Take a guess, if you will. And thoughts on Shaylie's return? I thought about having Chris shove _her_ out the plane, but then I thought of _different_ plans for her. Hehehe...

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	17. The Xavier Files

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Boyfriend Kisser" is from the original series _Total Drama World Tour_.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: Please note the change in the name of the episode. In the original show, the episode was titled "The EX-Files" because in the previous episode, Duncan had cheated on Courtney with Gwen and became her "ex" which is where the play-on word comes with, as it was named after the show _The X Files_. I renamed it to make more sense with the continuity of the story.

It actually worked out since one of the remaining contestants' names starts with "X". The title is super lame, I know, but it was all I could work with, okay?

Anyway, this episode was a personal favorite of mine in canon (even though the elimination was horrible, the writing and the humor was top-notch), so I especially enjoyed writing it for here.

Also, please note that since I have no belief in aliens whatsoever, the "aliens" in this chapter will be revealed to be robots by Chris. If you believe in aliens, that's your belief, but since I want to make this story as "realistic" as possible, (like _Total Drama Island__) _they will be fake.

To make up for the long delay in an update, this chapter will be especially long.

...

...

...

* * *

_The Xavier Files_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Greece! Hey, it was _ruined_ before we got there.

Okay, there are a lot of crazy things happened last episode between the contestants, so I'm going to have to go over all of it.

Daniel and Georgie are officially together. Cute! They're trying to keep their relationship on the down-low. Good call.

But somebody here knows of her secret. Who is it? If I knew, I would give vague hints, wouldn't I?

Poor Walter couldn't even beat an athletic girl and a strong guy in wrestling - wimp.

Luckily, he and Viktoriya were saved from elimination when I declared the challenge reward only.

Meanwhile, it seems that Jamie and Zane are drifting apart. But could their friendship regrow?

It was Team Equality who won the challenge...

Team Incredible Me came in second place...

And for the second time in a row, Team Einstein lost.

But like I said, this was a reward challenge only, so they were spared the rath of the Drop of Shame.

... Although the intern wasn't.

Nine contestants remain, so who's going to get knocked out of orbit this week?

Get ready to believe right here on Total... Drama... Woooooorld Tooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Aria's eyes fluttered open when the plane hit some turbulence. She grunted as she pushed herself up off of the comfortable object she had been napping on. As she stretched and felt her joints pop as she loosened them out, the comfy object spoke to her.

"You know, a lot of people here think that you're into Xavier. I was one of those people until last night. Turns out you have a thing for me."

The comfort object, also known as Zane, laughed at her when she gasped in horror. She stood up from her comfortable, first class seat as she scoffed. "What the hell is your problem, you creeper? What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing; you just plopped down on me last night."

Aria shook her head, disgusted. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the strategist, who was still grinning. "I would never do that, you idiot," she snapped.

"I saw everything, honey," Georgie said to the angry half-Hispanic girl. "I don't think you meant to though. You were exhausted after your argument with Xavier."

She rolled her eyes. "He just would not accept the fact that some immigrants are hard workers and can accomplish something just as good, if not better than an American."

"I don't even understand his position on that," Zane grumbled, "his last name is Chavez. Like, isn't he half Mexican or something?"

"Most of us aren't even sure if he knows that," Aria replied, giggling.

It was a commonly accepted fact in the plane that Xavier was an ignorant scumbag, so everyone in the first class cabin shared a good laugh. Aria especially loved to have a chuckle at Xavier's expense, especially when he was in hearing range.

Jamie closed his journal, which he had been writing in for the better part of their journey. "Where do you guys think we're going next?"

"Hopefully somewhere that has a beach," Zane replied with a deep sigh.

"Or a beautiful tropical jungle," Aria tapped her chin.

Georgie smiled. "Maybe we'll go somewhere romantic, like when we went to Paris a few weeks ago. What's another romantic country? China is romantic, right?"

"Communism is very romantic," Zane said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I bet you that's what Kim Jong-un did for his first date," Jamie suggested, laughing.

Aria paused and her eyes widened. "I think all that talk about Xavier made us talk about... _politics._"

Everyone shuddered at the dreaded thought.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aria walked into the smelly, plastic bathroom and carefully closed the door. She closed the toilet lid and promptly sat down on it, before she cleared her throat.

"Okay, most of you have probably guessed by now that I kind of have a thing for Xavier," she said nervously, "and since this _is_ a confessional, I might as well come clean: I do. But, just don't tell him, okay?"

She blushed and giggled lightly. "Look at me; I'm talking to a camera." She paused to consider this. "Then again, I guess that everyone does in here."

Aria then put her hand in front of the camera lens, and the screen turned to static.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Walter and Viktoriya had been doing well despite being the smallest team at the moment. The two of them had a long conversation about the possibility of aliens while waiting for the plane to land. Something about their chemistry had lead one of them to walk about something they weren't interested for the sake of the other.

And it didn't exactly take a genius to figure out who was whom in that sentence.

"It can be argued that they don't exist because there hasn't been contact," Walter said, "but I just find it hard to believe that we're only here in the universe."

"You're totally right, Doc," Viktoriya chuckled.

"Is that your nickname for me now?" Walter asked sheepishly.

The Russian teen playfully punched him in the shoulder. "It is now."

Walter crossed his legs and leaned against the wall. "If we're going to be doing nicknames now, I'll just have to find one for you."

"Like what?"

He tapped his chin, considering possible nicknames. A few came to mind, but he found one to be perfect.

"Um, err... what about Poptart?"

Viktoriya blinked, and then giggled. "Well, that's an interesting one."

The inventor just shrugged and grinned slyly, or at least he thought it looked sly.

"Just what exactly made you think of it, Doc?" she asked, batting her eye lashes.

"I thought of it from remembering all of those Poptarts that you had last night for a midnight snack," Walter chuckled.

"Hey, it was your idea to steal them from first class, you rebel," Viktoriya teased him.

He blushed and looked nervously to the side. "It was either that, be poisoned by Chef's gumbo soup, or starve to death.

"I'd personally rather starve to death."

Neither Walter nor Viktoriya had said that; both of them looked over on the other side of the plane to see Xavier looking at them.

"We were kind of having a private conversation here," Viktoriya informed him, clearly irritated.

Xavier sighed and looked over at his own team, hoping to engage in a conversation with them.

"No way, you beat a high school senior in a wrestling tournament when you were only a freshman?" Emma asked Daniel, incredulous.

"Sure did," Daniel beamed, clearly enjoying the praise. "I even had a sophomore girl ask me out on a date, because she was so impressed."

Emma smiled at him. "How did that date go?"

Daniel rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I may have... accidentally barfed in her purse."

"You _didn't_," Emma gasped.

"Oh, but sadly I did," Daniel admitted. "The seafood that I had ordered was undercooked. Luckily, my older friend Leroy is a food critic, so he made sure that the restaurant got a bad review."

"That's pretty devious of you," Emma giggled, "I didn't think you had a bad bone in your body."

When she said "body", she lightly touched his hand. For whatever reason, Daniel found himself blushing at this, but he dismissed whatever thoughts he was thinking.

"But tell me about yourself at your high school, Emma," Daniel smiled. "Now that we're friends, I figured that I should know more about you."

The blonde girl tapped her chin. "I do a lot of acting; I've done every play and musical at my school since grade three."

Daniel nodded, interested.

"I started off as a tree, but that was only the beginning," she continued. "In grade nine, I was Juliet."

"Did any cute guys play Romeo?" Daniel asked, wiggling his ears.

Emma laughed at the question. "Are you kidding? He was a total jerk. Did you know that he broke up with his girlfriend over the loudspeaker?"

"That's just a jerk move," Daniel scowled, disgusted. "I'd never to that to my G-" he caught himself, "my girlfriend - my hypothetical girlfriend, I mean."

The actress grinned, but this went unnoticed by Daniel or Xavier.

"I'm sure that any girl would be lucky to have a guy as great as you are," she said, playfully punching Daniel's shoulder.

"I hope she thinks so," Daniel sighed, but then quickly added in, "I mean I _hope_ that she thinks so."

Xavier decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"If I may add my two cents in," Xavier said, "I must agree with Emma. A guy as strong, smart, and determined as you are, why it would be a foolish decision on a girl's part to _not_ go for you."

Daniel was confused. "Didn't you just tell me the opposite of this recently?"

"Oh, that's all in the past!"

"... It was yesterday afternoon."

"Eh, it's still the past."

Daniel shrugged.

"Speaking of the past," Xavier quickly said, "you know what movie is a personal favorite of mine? _The Hot Tub Time Machine_."

"I hated it," Daniel scoffed, "the writing was horrible."

Xavier nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it was a pretty bad movie."

"You know, a lot of people say that, but it was really underrated," Daniel shrugged.

"Really underrated," Xavier agreed, "it was a great film."

"I thought Arnold Palmer did a great job, truth be told," Daniel said.

Xavier grinned. "He was always a favorite actor of mine.

Daniel chuckled. "You know that 'Arnold Palmer' is a kind if lemonade, right?"

Both Emma and Daniel laughed at the politician's mistake.

Embarrassed by the whole situation, Xavier sighed deeply and walked to the confessional. "I'm going to go vent."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

"Come on, Georgie! Catch the dang popcorn!" Zane yelled, tossing another freshly popped buttery treat at the cage fighter. Aria easily caught the piece Jamie threw at her.

"Well if your eyes were a little higher than my chest I would catch them!" Georgie argued, finally catching a piece. The four teens immediately jumped as the door swung open, causing both girls to get pelted with popcorn. Xavier stomped over to the group and grabbed Aria by the front of her shirt, pulling her out of the room.

"Xavier, what the hell?!" Aria yelled, swatting his arm on the way out. The rest of Team Equality watched curiously at the interaction until Zane broke the ice.

"Aw yeah, man, get that!" He threw a congratulatory fist into the air. Annoyed at his comment, Georgie snatched Jamie Jr. from a chair and threw him at Zane's face. The kitten automatically blamed Zane for waking him and went on the offense, clawing at his face.

"Daaaammiiiit!" Zane yelled falling on the ground.

Jamie immediately gasped, "Jamie Jr.!" He picked up the cat and stroked its orange fur.

"Thanks for the concern…What was that about, Georgie?" Zane growled clenching his fist.

"You need to stop making perverse comments about Aria! I could care less about Xavier, he's a jerk, but Aria's our friend." Georgie crossed her arms, glaring back at the hazel-eyed brunette.

"I have to agree with Georgie. She's a good person and we don't know for sure if they're …doing that... Besides, Chris wouldn't let them do that, right?" Jamie smiled only to be answered by silence, "Forget I even said that…"

"Fine. I bet they aren't doing anything and I can prove it to you!" Georgie argued back, smirking in Zane's direction and walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah, just how do you plan to do that?" Zane smirked.

"Hello? Reality TV show?" Georgie rolled her eyes as Zane frowned. Jamie let out a small chuckle and went back to comforting Jamie Jr.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Finally reaching the confessional, Xavier pulled Aria in and slammed the door.

"What are you crazy?!" Aria yelled, slapping his hand from her shirt, her accent thickening with her frustration.

"Oh, like you did me last time?" Xavier barked back, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I pulled you by the arm. Not to be obvious, but my boobs aren't the smallest. Georgie and Viktoriya may show off their goods, but count me out." Aria fixed her top and sat on the lid of the toilet tank and began pulling popcorn out of her hair and clothes. Smirking and pulling a piece from her cleavage she giggled, "Popcorn?"

He quickly slapped the popcorn out of her hand causing her to frown.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm not someone's pawn! If she thinks she can replace me or kick me to the side she's got another thing coming! I'm way better than that health nut Daniel! Emma needs to go! I'm tired of being her sidekick! I should be running this game, and if she thinks she can play me she's lost it!" Xavier paced the confessional before turning expectantly to Aria, who gave him a blank stare.

"I can't take you seriously in that vest." She pointed at his shirt. She smiled as Xavier had a miniature freak out, not sure whether or not to strangle her or scream. It was somewhere in between.

"What is wrong with everyone on this ship? This is why I can't wait 'til I win this thing and everyone is gone!" Xavier growled, turning away from her. Aria immediately frowned, her pale violet eyes widening and her dark cherry lips turned into a small pout. Hopping off the tank, she opened the door.

Outside, Georgie had begun to sneak towards the confessional and pulled closer to the wall as she saw the door open.

"Where are you going?" Xavier looked at her, coming out of his tantrum.

"Away. That's what you wanted, wasn't it." Aria frowned, staring at the carpet outside the confessional.

"That's not what I said."

"Yes it is. It's obvious you don't value my help." Aria turned to him angrily.

"Stop being a woman." Xavier rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the front of her shorts, pulling her back in.

"Stop tugging on my clothes, I'm not stripping for you, idiota!" Aria was dragged back into the confessional and the door closed, giving Georgie the chance to get by the door. She slowly put her ear to the door.

* * *

**(Back inside Confessional)**

"What exactly do you want?" Aria slapped his hand away from the front of her shorts.

"Well for one, an apology! My nana knitted me this sweater!" Xavier yelled, his voice cracking a bit. Aria stared at him for a good minute before bursting into laughter.

"Do you tell all your dates that?" Aria laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. Xavier immediate blushed, looking away from her. Aria tilted her head thoughtfully, "Wait a minute; you've never had a date, have you Papí?"

Xavier's blush intensified, "Does brushing against a passing girl at a school dance in the 8th grade count?" He was met with more laughter, causing him to glare. Aria paused, but soon continued laughing.

"Oh, yeah? Well how did YOUR last date go, hm?"

Aria immediately stopped, "I don't go on dates. I never had the chance to..."

Xavier seemed shocked, "Why? You're cute enough. No, I mean... why?"

"It's dangerous. Nobody wants to date the girl who's father and brothers threaten to kill them." Aria crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"Come on, all brothers give their sisters' dates a hard time." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"It's different when they actually mean it." Aria's eyes became distant and she leaned against the wall.

"You do realize the things you say are being broadcasted, right?" Xavier pointed to the camera.

Aria cleared her throat and laughed nervously, "Not that they have…"

"Wait, what? Whatever. And can you please tell your idiot team mate to stop implying that we're 'doing stuff'." Xavier fired back, "It's frustrating! Why would he even think that?"

"Apparently they think that you can't keep your hands off me," she smirked, "considering I _am_ the attractive one."

"Hey! You may have nice curves…and nice eyes... and pretty hair, but that doesn't mean you're better looking! And besides, you dragged me in here in London!" Xavier argued back.

"Hey! I'm more than just some pretty face! Everybody here is aware of that. People wouldn't think I'm the instigator; you on the other hand, just because you're kind of adorable and well-built doesn't make up for you being a jerk. At least I'm attractive inside and out. Come on, really? Think a bit." Aria put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Think of what? I'm smart and rich! Plus, I'll be in very high places soon!" Xavier smiled proudly.

"Oh right, you're the kid who hasn't realized that when mommy tells you you're going to be president as a child, she's lying." Aria smirked, tapping her chin.

"Call her and ask her! My mommy won't lie!" Xavier argued, obviously offended.

Aria smirked and after finding his mom's number, dialed, "Hello, Mrs. Chavez? Yes, I just wanted to let you know that Xavier has decided that he wants to be a liberal, he's going all Democrat. Even his vest is blue. He's also found a new love for weed and is moving to Mexico City to promote immigration with his immigrant wife WHO DOES NOT LIKE THE FEEL OF A CONDOM!"

A high pitched scream came through the speaker and Aria closed his cell, "Sweet lady." Aria smiled as he snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Two can play at that game!" He quickly pulled her phone from her shirt and dialed her father, "Hello, Mr. Valencia. I just wanted to let you know that your daughter has decided to embrace her figure and is now modeling for _Playguy_; she'll be Miss October, dressing as a hot cop. I'll be sure to send a copy."

Xavier grinned as Aria gasped, her father screaming 'No!' dramatically over the phone as Xavier hung up.

"You sick man!" Aria snatched her phone back.

"See? I can play dirty!" Xavier grinned.

Aria opened her mouth to speak before biting her lip, "I was about to reply, but you'd like my answer too much, and Zane might end up being right. You almost got me, Papí!"

"Stop calling me that!" Xavier yelled.

"No can do, Papí. Let's get back to business. What did you drag me in here for? Surely it wasn't just because you enjoy my company." Aria smiled seductively, tilting her head a bit as he blushed.

"Look, I'm in a bit of a bind. Emma and Daniel are the problem." Xavier explained. Aria rose and eyebrow and outside, Georgie was able to control her laughter at the previous conversations and listen in.

"Emma's making her move on Daniel and he's not telling her off. If they get together, I'm going to be the next to go if we lose." Xavier explained, throwing his head back and running his hands through his hair.

Aria smiled and tilted his chin down so he'd look straight into her eyes, "I've got your back. Valencia's word."

Xavier nodded and Aria turned and unlocked the confessional door. Georgie immediately ran to hide in the regular bathroom across the hall. Aria exited and was followed by Xavier before Aria raised a hand to stop him.

"What is it?" Xavier looked down at her as she glared across the hall.

"Just something I'll take care of later. Don't worry about it." Aria glared at the now occupied bathroom before walking away. Xavier raised an eyebrow before heading in the other direction. Georgie quickly opened the door and ran into the confessional.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

"Okay, wait? Emma and Daniel? Daniel wouldn't do that to me, would he? I mean, he's a nice guy, right? I mean, Emma's a nice girl too, and she's pretty, and on his team, but he only likes me. Right?" Georgie bit her lip nervously.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Chris' Personal Quarters)**

Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean were not flying the plane, as they should have been. Instead, the two of them were engaged in a game of chess. It appeared that Hatchet was winning, because Chris had a stern look on his face and most of his pieces were captured by Hatchet.

The two of them did not seem to care that red flashing lights were going off.

"Do you think that we should warn them to be careful?" Hatchet asked his co-host, who had just moved a bishop.

"Let me think about that," Chris replied, tapping his chin. He added in immediately, "Nah!"

"If they die, it's on or conscience," Chef Hatchet informed him.

Chris chuckled. "Who gave you the idea that I have a conscience?"

"Let me put it in other terms," Chef said, rolling his eyes. "If those kids die, you'll get fired, which means you don't get paid, which means you'll have to go back to your... _old job_."

The raven-haired man gasped in horror and immedietly pressed the intercom button:

_"Attention, potential crash victims, please remain calm. Our intern, Shaylie is testing some equitment. Snacks are in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal."_

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

The nine contestants decided to take Chris' advice and went to the common area for was could be their last meal. Although Viktoriya and Walter stuck together, not everyone was standing near their team mates. Xavier was standing with Aria, Zane was next to Jamie (and his cats), and Georgie was standing alongside Daniel and Emma, who were still in conversation.

"So then I said to my coach 'Catcher? I don't even know her'!"

Emma laughed at his joke and smiled at him. "You're so funny, Danny!"

_"Danny?"_ Georgie thought to herself.

Zane noticed that Georgie was looking upset, so he approached her.

"I'm sorry about Daniel," he said to her.

"Huh? What do you mean, it's not like I'm dating him or anything."

Zane was confused. "Well, I kind of knew that you had a thing for him, so I figured you'd be a little jealous."

"Oh... right..."

"Unless... is there something more?" Zane asked, grinning.

Georgie shook her head quickly. "No, I mean, I... no. I just like him."

"Well, I could have sworn that he liked you back," Zane said, shrugging. "Maybe that's the kind of guy he is - likes getting girls jealous. Say, how about you make him a little... _jealous?_"

Considering the proposal and its possible outcomes, Georgie tapped her chin. She looked over at Daniel and Emma, who were talking and laughing. Then she looked back at Zane, who was grinning at her.

"I'll do it," she finally said, sighing.

"Perfect," Zane exclaimed, and then he swung his arm around her shoulder. "Now, just how many options do you have for this little plan?"

Georgie looked around the room at the guys as Zane talked.

"Daniel? No, he's the guy we're trying to _get_ jealous...

"Jamie? Well, I think we both know he won't exactly return the affections...

"Xavier? He's straight but just as unlikely to return the affections...

"Myself? No, I'm no romantic!"

Georgie frowned. "Well, who else is there?"

"Him."

Zane pointed to Walter, who was peeling a bannana. When he finished peeling it, several spiders came out. He threw the bannana to the ground in horror.

The female athlete grinned and nodded.

"Walter is a cutie pie," Georgie said, loud enough so Daniel could hear.

"Huh?" Walter asked when he heard someone say his name.

Georgie walked over to him, smiling. "I said that you were a cutie pie... cutie pie."

Walter blinked nervously. "Um, thanks."

Two people who had not said anything about all of this watched with two different emotions. Daniel watched, upset; Viktoriya watched, furious.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel seemed very nervous and frantic. "Was Georgie just flirting with Walter? No, I'm sure they're just friends... even though they've never talked or... hung out before." He sighed. "Georgie is a sweet girl, she wouldn't do that to me after we just got together, right?"

...

Walter blushed and chuckled. "Now I've got Georgie after me too?" He sniffed his armpit. "Wow, this cologne I bought REALLY works! But I shall remain faithful to Viktoriya... even though we aren't dating, but still! My heart belongs to her."

...

"I feel awful," Georgie sniffled, "but if this is what is takes to get my man back, then so be it! I don't blame Emma, though, since she isn't aware I'm dating Daniel. Who _could_ blame her? He's so strong and handsome and..." she slapped herself. "Focus!"

...

Jamie was seen drinking a can of soda. "Mmm!" he showed off the label. "This can of Mocha Cola sure is _good_! It helps me quench my thirst when I need it most!"

_(Static cut)_

Jamie appeared again and sighed. "Sorry about that. Shameless advertising. Back in New York, some guy paid me one hundred bucks to advertise this new soda he's marketing. It tastes terrible, though." His eyes widned. "Oh, crap, don't air this or he's going to be pissed."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cafeteria)**

Back in the cafeteria, Walter was trying to ignore Georgie's advances; Viktoriya was trying not to kill Georgie; Daniel was trying to not to cry; Emma was trying not to smile too much; Xavier was trying not to yell at Aria again; Aria was trying not to take Xavier's tie off and run; and Zane was trying to get the cats off his face.

"Get these little rats off me!" Zane yelled as The Raven clawed his face.

"I don't understand why they hate you so much," Jamie shrugged, "since animals like good people and all."

Aria chuckled. "Right, it is the _strangest_ thing."

Just then, without warning, the lights turned off. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Ouch!" cried Jamie. "Who pinched my butt?"

"Sorry, I thought you were Walter," Georgie apologized.

"WHAT?" Viktoriya, Walter, Jamie, and Daniel gasped.

Everyone screamed in horror as the plane spiraled to the ground. Viktoriya and Walter clung to each other, as did Xavier and Aria.

When they suddenly stopped in mid-air, everyone was completely shocked.

"Did... did we just stop in mid-air?" questioned Daniel.

"It must have been..." Viktoriya began.

"ALIENS!" Walter exclaimed.

_"Good job there, Chef,"_ Chris' voice was heard over the intercom. "_The contestants would have probably died if it weren't for you."_

Xavier rolled his eyes. "See, no alien saved us... Well, an _illegal_ alien might have saved us, but at least it is from Earth."

"Unlike _some_ people I know," Aria said, rolling her eyes.

Chris spoke again."If_ you would all exit the plane in an orderly manner, then we can start the challenge."_

* * *

**(Area 52, Nevada, United States of America)**

Chris was wearing sunglasses and a military helmet. "Everyone, welcome to the coolest, extraterrestrialest place in the world," Chris announced. "Area 52!"

The contestants were gathered just outside of the Jumbo Jet, where all of them stood together in a group. It was night time, just as the challenges for London and Paris took place.

"Wait, Area 52?" Jamie asked, disappointed. "I think we might have gone one area too far."

"I think you're making this up," Zane told Chris firmly, "there's no such thing as Area 52."

Chris shook his head. "No, this really is Area 52." He pointed to an area not too far from where they were standing right now. "That's Area 51 right there. We're just inside the border, well all of us except for Xavier."

Xavier then let out a cry of pain and clutched his shoulder.

"What are you complaining about now?" Aria asked him, grinning.

"I just got zapped!" Xavier cried out. He turned to Area 51 and shouted. "Government, I am no alien! I am one of you!"

He had really carried out "you", much to the annoyance of most of everyone else.

"Thanks for the laser show, Colonel," Chris said on a walkie-talkie. "It's good to have friends in Area 51 places."

Georgie had apparently found this hilarious, as she threw her arm around Walter and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Isn't he funny?" Georgie asked an uncomfortable Walter. One could tell from her voice that this was all part of her plan to get Daniel jealous.

Daniel sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Emma asked Daniel, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Daniel. He kicked a rock off to the side.

It landed right down next to Xavier's feet and he was zapped again. He cried out in pain, much to the amusement of Aria. Xavier had decided that this pain was enough, so he stomped angrily over to join his fellow contestants in Area 52.

"If you tell me, maybe I can help," Emma said to him sweetly, "you can trust me."

Daniel smiled back at Emma. "I'll tell you when the teams split up, okay?"

"Of course!"

Chris directed everyone's attention to a television screen that he had somehow brought out to Area 52, despite there not being any outlets near. **[1]**

"Listen up space cases," Chris clicked his tongue, "the 51 is the most highly protected military base in the world, which is why tonight's challenge is going to be so much fun!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"For me," Chris added in.

Zane rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Part one," Chris said, "break into Area 51 without getting shot, gased, plasma rayed or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by élite black ops soldiers, so if anyone does get all exploded, their untimely but hilarious demise on a freak weather balloon accident."

"Glad to see you care so much," Aria muttered.

"Part two," the host continued. "Each team must find a genuine, functioning alien artifact inside Area 51's infamous black box warehouse. The place is _full_ of broken alien junk. You need to find something alien that still works. But be careful, the warehouse is loaded with booby traps."

Xavier snickered. "He said-"

Before he could say the obvious, Aria smacked the back of his head.

"Part three. The winning team must bring their artifact back to Area 52 _intact_. The first team back wins immunity and first class. The second team back gets zilch, and the last team back faces elimination and do not get caught over there. Rumor has it trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves or food. You have until dawn. Go!"

"What if two of the teams don't bring anything back?" Jamie asked.

Chris tapped his chin. "I'll think of something."

"Does it count as an elimination if someone is killed?" Xavier asked.

Everyone glared at him angrily, to which he rolled his eyes. "What? Come on, it's not like you guys weren't thinking it too."

"Regardless," Walter frowned, "it's not very nice."

"Just go already!" Chris snapped.

* * *

**(Team Incredible Chris)**

Daniel and Emma were running through an empty field and were far ahead from Xavier, who was still paranoid about lasers.

"Are you upset, Daniel?" Emma asked, concerned. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Looking behind and noticing how far behind Xavier was from himself and Emma, Daniel nodded and smiled at Emma. "I'd love to."

"Then spill your guts."

_"You can trust her, man. She's a nice girl and she wouldn't tell anyone here,"_ one part of him said.

_"But you promised Georgie not to tell anyone," _another part said.

_"Isn't Georgie flirting with Walter right now?"_ the first part said.

_"Do whatever you want,"_ the second part snapped, _"and see if I care."_

Shaking off his thoughts' thoughts, Daniel sighed deeply and decided to tell Emma the whole story.

"You promise this is between you and me, nobody else?" he said first.

"My lips are sealed," Emma replied cheerfully.

Daniel sighed again. "So me and Georgie finally got together... yay! But now I see her kind of flirting with Walter. I thought she really liked me. What can I do?"

Emma tapped her chin. "What if instead of telling her how you feel, you show her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You make her jealous by flirting with another girl," Emma told him.

"But that's not really a nice thing to go and do," Daniel said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Emma shrugged. "I'm just trying to help you out, bud. Take it from a girl - if we're jealous, we come crawling back."

"I guess I'll do it," Daniel said, "but who would I flirt with? There's only three girls here left besides her."

"I don't think Viktoriya or Aria are options though," Emma explained, "since Walter and Xavier kind of fancy them, respectively."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to go and rain on another dude's babe parade. But then you'd be the only one left."

"It looks like it," Emma said, smiling.

"If you're cool with it," Daniel began.

Emma put her hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Of course I am!"

"Sweet."

"Now just follow my lead, Danny," Emma said, "I am an actress, afterall."

Daniel nodded.

Emma pretended to fall to the ground and cried out in agony.

"Ouch, my leg!" she whined. "Daniel," she put her hand up, "help me."

"Sure thing, _Em_," Daniel smiled at her, helping her up.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Xavier landed at their feet, charred and groaning in pain.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" Daniel asked Xavier as he helped him back onto his feet.

"We're.. we're..." Xavier tried to say.

"We're what?" Emma asked.

Xavier tried to say it again. "On a... on a..."

"Spit it out, Mitt!" Daniel laughed.

"WE'RE ON A MINE FIELD!"

"Oh, crap," Daniel muttered.

"Oh. no," Emma whimpered.

"Oh, why?" Xavier groaned.

* * *

**(Team Equality and Team Einstein)**

Team Equality had been able to see all of this and one team mate in particular was fairly annoyed with this.

"Ugh," Georgie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked her. He saw what she was glaring at and rolled his eyes. "Oh, _them_ again."

Georgie growled and punched the palm of her hand.

"You know what you have to do," Zane said to her, pointing to Walter and Viktoriya, who were just behind them.

Georgie nodded and turned around to Walter, who looked very nervous to see her.

"Hey! Walter, check THIS out!"

She reached for the bottom of her shirt, but she was stopped by Zane before she could pull it up.

"As much as I want to see a show," he said to her, "let's not go and strip in national television, okay? Plus, you might distract Walter so bad he blows up."

Aria interrupted the conversation. "You guys can talk later, we need to find a way to the gates."

Jamie was innocently kicking a rock to the side, and then the rock was suddenly zapped by one of the lasers.

"You're a genius," Aria gasped.

"I am?"

The boricua picked up another rock. "Follow my lead," she said to her team.

Aria threw the rock away from the gate and the lasers shot at the rock. Meanwhile, Aria ran towards the gate and made it there unharmed.

"Good idea," Zane called to her. "I'm surprised that I didn't come up with it myself."

"Your arrogance is _wonderful_," Aria shouted to him.

Jamie picked up another rock and smiled. "Let's follow her lead! Let's go, Georgie! Big Z?"

Zane tried to hold back his laughter. "'Big Z'?"

"It's a nickname I've decided to give you," Jamie smiled at him, "since you're my best friend and all."

Genuinely shocked at what Jamie thought of him, Zane could only blink and mutter, "Thanks, dude."

The dark-haired author nodded and threw the rock away from where he was about to run; he made it to the other side.

"Come on, guys, hurry!" Aria called to her team.

Georgie and Zane nodded and threw rocks in separate directions and then both of them joined their team mates at the gate.

"Now that we're all here," Aria said, "we can finally find... what are we looking for?"

"Anything alien," Jamie replied.

"Found one."

The four teens turned to see Xavier, who had made the comment, scorched and his clothes tattered.

"Very funny," Aria rolled her eyes; she knew the comment was about her.

"Chris means something not from this world," Jamie informed him.

"Well, Aria's butt is sure out of this world," Xavier grinned, wiggling his eye brows.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You don't have any boundaries, do you?"

"Nope, none at all."

"Okay, what happened to you guys?" Zane had to ask.

"The mine fields," Xavier rolled his eyes. "What else?"

Georgie was confused. "Mine fields? What do you mean, we had to dodge lasers."

"That's it?" Xavier snapped. "We could have gotten blown up!"

"But we're all safe, that's all that matters," Emma said happily.

Daniel looked around. "Where's Viktoriya and Walter."

"They're not on our team, why do you care?" Xavier asked.

"Because I care if they're alive," Daniel sneered back.

Georgie sighed deeply. "I sure hope Walter is okay."

Noticeably uncomfortable, Daniel quickly said to his team, "Let's go inside already, guys."

Just as his team followed him inside, Team Einstein had just arrived and the two of them were panting heavily.

"Mine fields? Lasers?" Aria asked.

"Both," Walter managed to say.

"Sucks to suck," Zane laughed.

Georgie gave Walter a big hug. "I hope you're okay, Wally!"

"You know Daniel left, right?" Zane whispered to her.

"Oh, right," Georgie said. She let go of Walter roughly and he fell to the ground.

Aria blinked. "Wait, why are we still out here? Team Incredible Chris has probably found something!"

"Then let's go!" Zane shouted.

The six teens quickly ran into the building.

* * *

**(In the Warehouse; Area 51 - Team Incredible Chris)**

"Isn't there anything _useful_ here?"

Xavier was rummaging through some boxes and bins, discarding items willy-nilly.

"Nope, nothing," Daniel said, looking at Xavier. **[2]**

"Guys, look what I found!"

The boys turned to Emma, who had a small glowing box in her hands.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma replied as she examined the box.

"There's a button on the side," Xavier pointed out.

Daniel realized what he was thinking. "Don't-"

Too late.

When Xavier pressed the button, nothing happened at first. But then it started to change colors and then the box increased in size, then decreased, and then it just disappeared. Xavier and Emma were left stunned, while Daniel was annoyed.

"At least we know that it works," Xavier laughed.

"Just keep looking," Daniel snapped, shoving Xavier into the shelf.

As the fighter walked away, Xavier turned to Emma.

"What the hell is his problem? Normally he isn't _this_ hostile towards me," Xavier commented.

"I'm not sure," Emma admitted, "but I may just have to find out."

* * *

**(Team Equality)**

Team Equality was having the same luck as their rivals in finding a working artifact: none.

"Why don't we just take anything?" Zane complained. "It's not like an idiot like Chris is going to be able to tell if something is an artifact or a cardboard box."

"I agree with you there," Aria said, "but I don't think we should take the risk, you know?"

"Life was meant to take risks," Zane insisted.

Aria rolled her eyes. "If you take too many risks, you might end up dead. Trust me, I've seen it happen."

"I've got to agree with Zane, Aria," said Jamie, who was looking through a box. "Living life to the fullest is one of my favorite things to do."

"Just look at this perfect example of a risk taker," Zane said sarcastically as he pointed to Jamie. "He just screams 'dare devil risk taker'."

Completely missing the sarcasm, Jamie slapped his friend on the back and said, "Thanks, pal!"

"Does this count as an artifact?"

Aria, Zane, and Jamie turned to Georgie who was holding something that looked like a remote.

"What is it?" asked Jamie.

"I'm not sure," Georgie replied fearfully.

"There's only one way to find out," Zane pointed out.

He pressed one of the buttons and suddenly, all the lights in the entire building went out. Frantic shouts and cries were heard.

"Who turned out the lights?"

"I hope Gerogie doesn't try and grope me again..."

"Chris, I'll sue you!"

The lights flickered back on when Aria pressed the same button again. She snatched the remote from Zane's hands.

"Do _not_ do that again," she hissed at him.

"Chill out," Zane said to her, holding up his hands.

Jamie rushed over with something in his hands. He was panting heavily and appeared very sweaty.

"What is it, boy?" Zane asked teasingly. "Did Old Man Jenkins fall down the well?"

"Very funny," Jamie smiled, punching Zane's shoulder. "No, I've found something!"

Aria gasped in delight. "Show us!"

The author displayed what was hidden in his hands: two buttons and a pair of tweezers.

"Jamie, what the hell is this?" Zane asked him, annoyed.

"They may appear to be ordinary buttons and tweezers," Jamie explained, "but if we found them in _here_, then it MUST be something space-y."

Georgie shrugged. "You know, he might just be on to something."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aria asked. "Let's go!"

Zane didn't move from his spot.

"Aren't you coming?" Georgie asked him with her hands on her hips.

"You guys go ahead," he replied, "I'm going to stick around for a bit."

The three of them shrugged and quickly ran out the door.

Zane dashed over to where Emma's team was and quickly held up three fingers.

"I'll go look over there," she said to Xavier and Daniel, who were both bickering over whether or not something was an artifact.

"What?" she asked him, slightly annoyed. "You should really be less conspicuous about calling me over like this. It better be important."

The strategist nodded. "I've activated phase three."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "That was... quicker than expected."

Zane shrugged. "Yeah, well I work fast. How's your phase going?"

"Slowly," she replied, "but surely."

"Excellent," the brown-haired teen smirked, rubbing his hands together. "The dominos are all falling into place."

Emma snickered. "You've got to get better metaphors, pal."

"Hey, at least I'm TRYING to use fancy phrases!"

* * *

**(Team Einstein)**

"Nothing, nothing, nuts and bolts, paper, nuts and bolts, nothing, nothing, ... I want to say... plastic? Nothing, nothing..."

Viktoriya was quickly searching through a large box that she had found.

"We're never going to find anything in this dump," she scowled, folding her arms. "Walter? Walter?"

"Oh-oh-ho, baby!"

Walter was admiring a tall and sleek robot, which stood a good seven feet tall.

"How did we miss that?" Viktoriya asked herself.

"Do you think that it works?" Walter wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Viktoriya shrugged.

She delivered a swift kick to the robot's metal leg and the robot somehow compacted into a convenient, small-sized cube.

"That's convenient," Walter chuckled.

"Then let's get it back to Chris before the others do!" she said to him, slapping him on the back.

"Let's go then."

While they were running, Viktoriya thought about the question that she so desperately wanted to ask him.

"What do you think of Georgie, that girl on the other team?"

The inventor groaned. "She won't leave me alone. But she all of a sudden has been acting like this: weird."

"If you say so," Viktoriya sighed.

* * *

**(Zane and Emma)**

After Xavier had found a small metal box, which Daniel had finally agreed to be alien enough, Emma sent the two boys off to Chris. She said that she would stay behind to look for something "backup", should their artifact prove insufficient.

"Now, remind me, what is our next phase?" Zane asked Emma.

_DING DING!_

"What, now?"

Chris' voice filled the air. He must have somehow gotten into the PA system. "Sing a song if you must reveal your juicy secrets."

The two teenagers groaned.

"Or be eliminated on the spot. It's your call."

* * *

Devious Betrayer

Parody of "Boyfriend Kisser" from _Total Drama World Your_

**Emma:** _Devious betrayer_

_I knew her end near her end_

_But I didn't think to play her_

_I'll admit you had a great plan,_

_But now you have to go and vote her off_

**Zane:** _Devious betrayer_

**Zane and Emma:** _We'll never get_

_What's coming to us_

_No matter the cost_

_Or what we have to do-oo-oo_

**Zane:** _Damn straight!_

_Damn straight! _

**Emma: **_Damn straight!_

_Damn straight!_

_Let's go forward in time_

_I'm going to vote off that slime_

**Zane:** _You'll be as sour as a lime_

_And then you'll play dumb like a mine_

**Emma:** _All those times you help her out,_

_You're just playing her_

_What a lout!_

**Zane:** Duh! And she is oblivious.

**Emma:** _Devious betrayer!_

_You're not her big brother!_

_You're a two-faced, nasty mother-_

**Zane:** _Devious betrayer!_

**Zane and Emma:** _We'll never get what's coming to us!_**  
**

_No matter the cost or what we have to do-oo-oo_

* * *

**(In the Desert Part of Area 51)**

Walter and Viktoriya were trying desperately to tug the very heavy robot through the sand, but they found it very difficult. When Viktoriya accidentally dropped the cube, it had turned back to its normal size, and now the two of them couldn't turn it back into a cube.

"This thing is so damn heavy," Viktoriya groaned and she desperately tried to pull it.

"If only there was a 'fly-mode' or something," Walter suggested.

"Fly mode activated," the robot said. It had a robot voice.

The two of them held on to the robot tight as it flew into the air and eventually landed at Chris' feet.

"What?" he asked, waking up from his nap. He was sitting in a chair and his newspaper was over his face.

He looked over to see Viktoriya and Walter standing up shakily after their bumpy ride. He noticed the robot and happily grinned.

"Is that a robot?" Chris grinned. "Excellent! Sounds good! You two were the first here, so please enjoy your first class trip to our next destination. The interns are serving lobster!"

"Sweet!" Walter grinned, running to the plane.

"Awesome!" cheered Viktoriya as she quickly followed her team mate.

Just then, Xavier and Daniel appeared with their metal cube. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Excellent, guys!" Chris beamed at them. He held up their artifact. "This is impressive, too. But I can't declare you winners until Emma is here, sorry!"

"What?" Xavier growled. "Ugh!"

Daniel had a worried look on his face. "I sure hope she's okay."

Aria, Jamie, and Georgie quickly arrived to the scene. Jamie handed Chris their "artifact" and he did not look happy.

"What the hell is this?" Chris asked the group.

"It may appear to be a tweezer and buttons," Jamie said to him, "but since we found it in there, it has to be alien, right?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he is interrupted by the groans of Georgie, Aria, and Zane. "But," he continued, "if Zane arrives here first instead of Emma, you guys will win and they send someone home!"

"Hurry up, Big Z," Jamie said nervously.

"Come on, Em," Daniel bit his lip.

Emma then landed right in Daniel's arms; she had seemingly fallen from the sky.

"What the?" Daniel asked, very confused.

"Land mines," she shuddered. Then she gave Daniel a big hug. "Thank you _so_ much for saving my life."

Daniel smiled. "No problem, Em."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Zane fell to the ground right at Aria's feet. He was scorched and moaning in pain. His hair was messy and his short was torn up.

"Lasers?" Jamie asked.

"Lasers," Zane confirmed.

"Maybe a nice rest with Jamie Jr. will make you feel better," Jamie suggested.

"Oh GOD!"

Chris interrupted the group conversation and directed the attention back to him. "Team Einstein wins the challenge! Team Me comes in second! That means that Team Equality is sending someone home."

Daniel and Xavier gasped in shock and looked over nervously at Georgie and Aria, respectively.

Emma looked over at Zane, who was still lying on the ground in pain. It took every ounce of strength he had, but he managed to whisper something to her:

"All according to plan."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris looked very excited at the voting ceremony. He stood behind the tropical-themed podium, looking over at Team Equality. Most of them looked upset, especially Jamie and Georgie, but Zane looked stubbornly defiant. Shaylie stood nearby the door, holding a parachute and grinning angirly at Chris McLean.

"Okay people," Chris said, holding up a handful of passports, "it's time to see who you all voted for! It's an exciting moment, I know, since you guys haven't been here since Egypt!"

Jamie smiled. "Well, when we lost there, I _was_ in denial."

"What did I say about making puns about that?" Chris snapped at the shorter teen, causing him to flinch.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The dark-haired host with the dark soul shrugged. "Moving on. Now, let's take a quick recap of why any of you cold be voted off, shall we?"

Each of the teens gulped at the same time.

"Zane, you've pissed a lot of people off, including your own team mates. Could it be you who's joining the losers?

He scoffed. "Doubtful."

"Jamie, you are the entire reason your team is here, since you brought back an insufficient artifact. Is there a chance that your time is up?"

"I hope not," Jamie replied nervously, tapping his fingers together.

"Aria, you've been fraternizing with the enemy, . Xavier!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "As if I would hook up with him! He may be cute, but he's... he's..."

"Just your type?" Chris smirked. "Yeah, we know."

"Shut up, Chris!"

Chris did not seem fazed by this, as he continued on. "Georgie, you may have successfully broken up an almost-relationship."

Georgie's face became panick-stricken. "W-what? What are you implying?"

"... I was talking about Walter and Viktoriya."

"Oh... right..."

Chris shrugged. "Anyway, everyone's favorite Latino and everyone's favorite white boy are safe!"

He tossed a pair of barf bags to Aria, and then Jamie. Zane prepared to catch one and was annoyed when one wasn't tossed to him.

"You just said that I was safe, McLean!" he snapped, crossing his arms. "Then why did you throw it to Jamie?"

"I said everyone's _favorite_ white boy," Chris pointed out.

Zane was offended. "You mean that I'm not the favorite? Why, I oughta..."

"The last barf bag goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Zane!"

Georgie gasped in shock as she watched the barf bag land in Zane's hands. She looked at her now former team mates with confusion and slight anger.

"What?" she asked Chris.

His only response was handing her the parachute (followed by a very cheesy grin).

"You two did this to me," Georgie snapped, pointing at Jamie and Aria. "There's no way that Zane would vote me off after all he's helped me with! It must have been you two!"

"I-" Aria tried to say, but she was stopped by Georgie's fingers.

"Save it," she snapped. "And I thought that I could trust you... that you were my _friend_!"

Zane 'tsk-tsk'd at the boricua, who was shooting daggers at him.

"And _you_!" Georgie scowled, poking Jamie's chest. "I thought that you'd be smart enough to keep me on. Heck, I thought that you were a nice guy!"

Jamie was on the verge of tears. "But, I-"

"But it looks like I was wrong," Georgie hissed as she prepared to jump out of the plane.

"I only voted for you because you hurt Daniel," Jamie said under his breath in-between sniffles.

"This may be a bad time to discuss my pay," Shaylie whispered to Chris, who shrugged.

Chris looked first at the remains of Team Equality: Zane was trying to keep a straight face, Aria was furiously glaring at Zane, and Jamie was crying. He then looked back at Georgie, who was just as furious as Aria was.

"Any final words?"

Georgie nodded. "Yes. Get that two-timer Daniel off this show for me, Zane! At least I can _trust_ you."

Zane smiled and winked at her. "Will do, _pal_."

"Come on, we're short on time," Chris declared, patting her on the back. Then he whispered to himself, "Plus, you might put two and two together."

His whispers were not hushed enough, as Georgie seemed to have heard him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Two and two together?"

"Goodbye!" Chris shouted and shoved Georgie out of the plane before she could say anything more.

Zane stood up angrily. "I can't believe you would do something like that, Aria!"

Aria looked disgusted with Zane. "You're a grade-A asshole, you know that?"

Zane scoffed. "Hey, I'm not the one who voted off my _best friend_. You're the one who hurt someone that cared about you."

After hearing those words, all of the stress Aria had just endured had become too much for her to handle. She bent over and broke down in tears; then she ran out of the elimination room, cursing Zane under her breath.

"Wow, sucks to be... everyone, I guess," Chris said shrugging. "With all of this drama going on, what's going to happen next? Will Aria and Jamie recover emotionally? Will Walter and Viktoriya recover romantically? And what will become of Daniel now that his beloved is gone?"

"Former beloved," Zane corrected.

"What they were going out?" Jamie asked, scratching his head.

Chris tried to overpower their voices with his. "Find out next week on Total... Drama... Wooooooorld Toooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Georgie nervously looked at everyone's passports. Then after a long period of thinking, she sighed deeply. Holding up Jamie's passport, she said, "The only reason that I'm voting for him is because I know that nobody else will. Zane and Aria are just too good friends of mine, especially Zane now!"

...

Jamie looked very annoyed, which was rare for him. "I don't like people who hurt my friends. I may not be _that_ good friends with Daniel, but he sure as heck is a nice guy! So was Georgie... or so I thought. Come on, sister - you know Daniel has a thing for you, so do you have to go and flirt with Walter right in front of him?"

He angrily stamped Georgie's passport.

...

Aria is seething mad. "I. Vote. For. Zane." She stamped his passport very hard. "Hopefully he'll be gone this time!"

...

Zane just laughed. "Just as I had said in London, all of the dominos have fallen _exactly_ where I needed them to be. But what was the first domino to fall, you ask? Well, it all started in London, where I noticed that Viktoriya and Walter were getting very close. I didn't care, seeing as they were on a different team as I was.

"But then I realized that the merge would soon be upon us. When they voted off Deylanie, I knew that if the two of them became closer that it would guarantee an alliance post-merge. In Greece, causing Viktoriya to.. ahem, _lose_ was not only intended for her to lose the challenge, but with Walter being the nice guy that he is, I knew that he would help her and the two would become closer.

"Then I had informed Emma of Daniel and Georgie getting closer. She, at first, didn't believe me. But when she tried flirting with Daniel to prove her point, she found herself sadly mistaken. We both knew what had to happen next: She would continue to flirt with Daniel, which he was oblivious to, of course. Idiot.

"Georgie gets jealous, so then I urge her to flirt with Walter, creating a strain in two relationships: Daniel and Georgie's, of course, but also Viktoriya and Walter's. How would you feel if the person you liked was getting hit on my someone else?

"Now any possibility of two alliances post-merge has been ruined. Emma only knows about half of this. She thinks that _she_ controls this game? Think again, blondie."

He stamped Georgie's passport.

"Think again."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Seventeen/Episode Fifteen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Australia.

**Remaining Contestants**: Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, Zane.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

* * *

**[1] -** I never understood how Chris got that TV to work in the canon episode.

**[2]** - If you can't tell, Daniel is implying that Xavier is useless.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Muhahahahaha! The deepest, most dramatic, shocking plot point _yet_ in the history of this fan fiction (at least I hope so). Be honest, how many of you saw this coming from a mile away? How many of you were shocked beyond belief?

My apologies to the creator of Georgie, Daniel, and anyone who was a fan of their couple. Sorry, but this was the way her arc was supposed to go. Heck, I already have everything planned up to the final three. /rubs hands together evilly/

Now that school is officially out, I can update more! Whoo! Even though it's summer, I have no life. Haha /begins to sob/

Oh my gosh, longest chapter ever though, right? Over ten thousand words. Whoo! Achievement!** (100 GS - No Life!)**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	18. Picnic at Hanging Dork

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "It's Gonna Be Good" is from _Next to Normal_. All rights belong to its creator.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: If you didn't notice it in the previous chapter, I'll point it out now, assuming that you all read these notes and don't just skim over them as if they were a magazine in the supermarket: Eight contestants (Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Deylanie, and Georgie) have been eliminated and now eight remain (Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Xavier, and Zane).

Ladies and gentlemen, this means that we are more than halfway done with the contest... and thus, the contest. Wow, I'm actually kind of upset about this. It feels as though just yesterday I posted the application on this site way back in April.

/Sniffle/ Give... give me a minute here...

But, we're not done yet, people! We still have ten more episodes to cover, not including this one. Whoo!

Everyone give a big hand to **Krei Tsuki**; she helped me write the Xavier/Aria/Georgie confessional scene last chapter. I personally think that it's the best part of the chapter, since she's a _far_ better writer than I am, but just make sure to give her your praises.

Again, as I have said in the previous chapter, I am out of school. As a result, I have a lot more free time on my hands; and that means possibly having more frequent updates! Yeah! I only say maybe because of vacations I'll be going on (only one or two, don't worry) and the off-chance that someone wants to hang out with me. But what are the chances of that, right?

A lot of you apparently enjoyed the big plot twist in the last chapter. Good... then MY master plan is unfolding! /laughs evilly, but chokes/

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Picnic at Hanging Dork_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Area 51: plucked from space to zap your face!

Here, Georgie has found herself in what she believes is a love triangle.

Then, thanks to Zane's scheming, it turned into a love hexagon involving Daniel, Georgie, Emma, Viktoriya, and Walter! Scheme-y!

Zane was revealed to be the mystery man lurking in the shadows back in Greece.

Gee_ thanks_, man. Now I owe Chef Hatchet fifty bucks, I thought for sure that it was going to be Emma.

And if someone was actually paying attention to those not involved in the love quarrel, they might have noticed that Aria and Xavier are getting closer and closer...

I would say "cute", but it _is_ Xavier...

In the end, Georgie was given the boot by her team when Zane managed to convince Jamie that she was a two-timing Daniel hurter!

And it was a close vote, too; one vote for Zane and one for Jamie.

I imagine the next ceremony will be even _closer_, what with the next upcoming elimination ceremony only having three voters.

This pot of drama sure is boiling! But not as boiling as the contestants will be after this challenge... Muhaha

Eight contestants are left and eight of them are gone.

We have officially reached the halfway point, people! Get pumped! ("Stop trying to be street," Chef grumbled.)

Who's going to blunder in the land down under? Find out right here and right now on Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooour!

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Xavier was busy skimming through the newest copy of _The Wall Street Journal_; he had been receiving the magazines through means unknown, but nobody dared to question his means of obtaining them in fear of Xavier going on a speech about how _he_ can afford something since everyone else was so much poorer than he was.

But he was sick of being a "second-class contestant". He stood up after gently placing his magazine on his seat, and then dusted himself off before he cleared his throat.

"Attention, my fellow team mates. I know that you both are tired with being subjected to economy class, knowing full well that we deserve nothing but the best! I ask you not to think 'what can my team do for me?', but instead think 'what can I do for my team?' So if we band together, I am sure that we-"

"Down in front!"

His speech was cut short by a book thrown at his head, courtesy of Zane; neither of them looked in the best of moods.

"I was making a life-altering speech," Xavier sneered. "It could have very well changed the course of the game!"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Romney; can I have that book back, please?"

The raven-haired teenager now looked very smug. "Oh, you mean the book that you just threw at my head when I was making a speech? Why should I give that back to you?"

"Because it isn't even mine," Zane explained. "It's Jamie's journal. So unless you want to piss him off, I'd suggest that you just hand it over."

"Who's going to make me?" Xavier said threateningly. To show how tough and serious he was, he held up both fists in Zane's face. He thought he looked strong, but it only made him look ridiculous.

"I will."

The words didn't come out of Zane's mouth, but out of his team mate's. Aria walked over to Xavier and snatched the book right out of his hands and threw it at Zane's chest. She had thrown it a little too hard and he cried out in pain.

"What the heck, Aria?" Xavier whined, stomping his foot.

Aria grabbed his shoulder. "Papí, I have no time for our little quarrels right now. My head hurts and I don't need your nonsense making my head ache even _more_."

Xavier was taken aback by her rash and angry cries and slowly backed away, visibly hurt. Aria must have noticed this and felt very guilty, because she grabbed his shoulder before he could walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry Papí," she said to him, looking apologetic, "I've just been... having a bad few days."

"Oh, is it that time of the month?"

The half-Hispanic girl decided this was more Xavier than she could handle for the moment and began to walk away herself, but Xavier grabbed _her_ shoulder before she could get any farther than three steps.

"Come on, I was only kidding," he said, smiling. "I may love to mess with people, but don't forget that I'm a politician, so I have to listen as well. And I'm pretty good at it, so if you're willing to talk, I can listen. Do we have a deal?"

Aria wasn't positive that Xavier was a very good listener, but she decided to take that chance; she needed someone to vent to. She nodded and then ushered him out of the room to talk and then slammed the confessional door shut quickly.

Zane of course, being the annoying little prick that he is, made his seemingly obligatory comment: "Get it in!"

"Why can't you just let them fall in love in peace?" Jamie asked, smiling.

"Every couple needs a push," Zane explained. "For Aidan and Deylanie it was a near-death experience. They were both sweet and romantic, so it was easier for them. But Aria and Xavier are a little tougher on the exterior; they might be on the interior, but then that means they are more matched for each other."

Jamie shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. My friend sure as heck needed a push when he was too darn shy to ask out the girl of his dreams."

"See?" Zane smiled, nudging his friend on the shoulder. "Everyone needs a push."

"They might push back," Jamie smiled and gave him a shove from behind. Unfortunately, he didn't check his strength, and knocked the young man flat on his face.

The writer winced. "Sorry, Z. You okay?"

"Peachy," Zane, still on the ground, replied coldly.

On the other side of the plane, where Xavier used to be sitting, Daniel was sobbing deeply onto Emma's shoulder; she was kind enough to let him do this.

"I can't believe that they voted Georgie off," Daniel whimpered, "and they kept _him_ over _her_? What was going through their heads at the time, god damn it?"

Emma rubbed his back as she consoled him. "There, there. Don't worry, Danny; it's all going to be alright. Just go and win this thing for her, okay?"

The fighter sniffled. "I'm not even sure if she still digs me or not. Did you see the way that she was flirting with Walter?"

"I did," Emma nodded, "and then she," her voiced changed to a hushed whisper, "cheats on you - the nerve!"

Zane had now stood up and was leaning casually against the wall. "Are you sure _you_ weren't the one cheating on _her_?" he scoffed.

"What are you talking about, you scum?" Daniel hissed.

"Her last words, before her departure where to 'get that two-timer Daniel off this show for her' and that's proof enough for me."

Daniel sniffled. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never cheat on her."

"You mean you two were dating?" Zane asked, smirking.

Suddenly, Daniel's eyes widened and he turned a very bright red. "Oh crap..." he muttered.

"Why would you want to keep your mouth shut about her if you really loved her?" Zane mused.

"I-I," Daniel tried to say something, but he couldn't.

Zane shrugged as he sat down. "It seems that you're the scumbag around here, _Danny_. You didn't even like her, did you? All you wanted to do was play her until the end where you would grab the rug right out from underneath her feet and watch her fall."

The harsh words had been too much for Daniel to handle; he sobbed even harder into Daniel's shoulder.

"Knock it off, Zane," Emma barked at him. You've said enough, just _look_ at him! You know what? Just leave!"

He shrugged and walked away, grumbling to himself.

"Don't worry, Danny," Emma whispered as she patted his back some more, "I'll make sure that he's the next to go."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma laughed to herself. "Boys are just _too_ easy sometimes - their heart gets broken and then they're putty in your hands. Daniel is no exception."

...

Aria and Xavier entered the confessional; the former was in tears with the latter consoling her. Xavier sat down on the toilet seat and then Aria was practically sitting on his lap. Neither of them seemed to mind though.

"You're going to tell me what's up?" Xavier asked her. She noticed that his usual arrogant and cocky voice was absent - it was no replaced by one that seemed to have genuine concern and kindness in it.

"After my team voted off Georgie last time," Aria sniffled, "and Zane had... had been playing her. So he started yelling at me and... And he was insulting me for things I didn't even do. He said that I was the one who voted off the _only_ friend that I had. I didn't even vote for her, I voted for Zane! He said how he couldn't believe how I would hurt someone I cared about."

Xavier grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes; his stormy grey eyes and her deep violet eyes were locked. "Aria, listen to me. You know that you didn't do anything, so why does it matter? Why does his opinion matter to you when you're so much a better person than he is?"

"Words still hurt," Aria replied, her voice cracking. "How would you feel if, say Jerome called you out for... voting Democrat?"

He scoffed. "I would never do something like that. I'd be insulted.'

Aria gave him an "I told you so" look.

"I see your point," Xavier sighed, looking off into the corner. Then he looked back at her. "But you know, what Zane said isn't entirely accurate."

"How?" Aria sniffled again.

"Georgie wasn't your only friend on the plane," Xavier said. "There are a lot of other people here who care about you and would consider you a friend."

"Like who?"

Xavier smiled at her. "Well, me for one."

"You really consider me a friend?" Aria asked, her voice squeaking.

"Of course," Xavier said proudly. "Come on, if you weren't my friend, would I let you drag me in here every day?"

The half-Hispanic girl giggled. "I... I guess not."

"See?" Xavier smiled. "Don't listen to him."

Aria looked up at him with her eyes sparkling. "Xavier, how much do you care about me?"

He smiled at her. "You're the person that I care most about on this plane. Heck, you're the-"

Xavier was cut off when Aria gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Her hands were over her mouth. "Oh my God, we were in the bathroom with the camera all this time?"

The politician smacked his forehead. "Son of a-"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Common Area)**

The eight remaining teenagers were gathered in the cafeteria, but some of them were noticeably not sitting with their team mates: Xavier and Aria were sitting next to each other; Jamie was sitting with Viktoriya and Walter; Daniel and Emma were seated together; and Zane was off to the side, alone.

"Where do you guys think we're going to land this time?" Walter asked, trying to relive some tension in the room.

"Maybe somewhere romantic," Zane suggested spitefully, looking directly over at Daniel.

Jamie, also trying to maintain peace said, "Maybe somewhere exotic, like Hawaii!"

Emma nodded. "That would be a nice change of pace. We could maybe relax there."

"Knowing Chris, that won't be an option," Viktoriya commented.

Suddenly, red lights flashed through the room and sirens blared loudly. Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

Chef Hatchet's voice filled the air over the intercom. _"Uh oh."_

"_Uh oh funny, or uh oh we're all going to die?" _Chris' voice followed soon after.

"_The landing gear won't come down."_

"_How does THAT happen?"_

"_You DID remember to check for birds before we took off last time, right?"_

"_..."_

"_CHRIS?"_ Shaylie's voice shouted.

Chris was heard scoffing. _"Hey, I had to make sure my hair looked good!"_

"_I'm employed by an idiot,"_ Chef grumbled.

"_Don't let Mr. __McGillis__ hear you say that!"_

"_I wasn't talking about Tom."_

"_He... he lets you call him Tom?"_

Shaylie's voice was heard again. _"Should I go down there and warn them?"_

"_Of course!" _Chris barked. _"Go now or you're fired!"_

"_Okay... okay... sheesh!"_

Shaylie appeared seconds later, much to the relief of the contestants.

"Well, it's good to see you all here again," she smiled.

"Shut up and help us not die," Xavier shouted.

"Let me give my mandatory speech first," Shaylie said as she rolled her eyes. "The country that we're about to enter is kind of backwards. Their dingoes run wild, their toilets flush backwards, and they are both a country _and_ a continent."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're just making stuff up!"

"How are we going to get off the plane if we can't land?" Walter cried.

Shaylie opened the plane's door. "Stop, drop, and roll, you weaseley wimps!"

"But... that's for fires," Jamie pointed out.

"And we have a volunteer!" Shaylie grinned. She tossed Jamie out of the plane. Luckily, they were only about fifteen feet above ground, so the impact wasn't as nearly hard (or deadly) as it could have been.

After Jamie jumped, Daniel, Emma, Xavier, Aria, Viktoriya, and Walter followed him. Zane was the sole contestant to not jump.

"Yeah, I value my life and bone structure so..." Zane said.

"Move it, idiot," Shaylie barked and threw him out of the plane.

Zane cried out in pain when he hit the ground. "My leg!"

* * *

**(Australia)**

"G'day, mate, and welcome to Australia!" Chris was wearing a cowboy hat and spoke in a terrible Australian accent. "I call today's challenge: The Marathon of Death!"

The contestants were gathered in a remote location in Australia. No signs of civilization appeared - they seemed to be in a desert area.

"You keep saying things will kill us, but they never do," Walter pointed out.

Chris decided to ignore the inventor. "Part one is an emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains. I'm not saying the trip will be dangerous exactly, but with venomous snakes, scorpions, and the very real possibility of sunstroke, I hope that you all have your affairs in order."

"I find your lack of concern disturbing," Daniel commented coldly.

"Whoever reaches majestic Hanging Rock first will win a distinct advantage in the second half of the challenge. And yes, I said emu."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Now just how do you expect us to ride some depressed kid?"

"I said emu," Chris pointed out, "not _emo_. These animals don't post on Tumblr and shop at Hot Topic."

"Way to piss off a good portion of the viewers, Chris," Aria said sarcastically.

The raven-haired man shrugged. "Eh, I've been pissing people off for years."

"Really, I couldn't tell?" Xavier asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anywho," Chris said obviously annoyed, he narrowed his eyes. "Bring in the _emus, _slave—I mean, interns!"

Shaylie and another nameless intern brought in a mob of emus and they did NOT look happy.

"No Sabbath, otherwise it wouldn't really be a challenge," Chris explained, obviously enjoying the guaranteed suffering the contestants would go through.

"I'm not Jewish, so why would I take a Sabbath?" Xavier asked.

Aria smacked her forehead. "It's a figure of speech, Papi."

"Oh, are we 'Papi', now?" Zane asked, grinning.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Aria grumbled, shooting daggers at him.

Chris groaned. "As much as I _love_ drama and bickering among you young people, just GO already, okay?"

The contestants scattered about to try and get an emu to ride it. Needless to say (but we will, because it's rather funny) they were not having a very easy time doing it. Said emu were either running away from the teens or chasing _them_ and trying to bite them. Chris was very amused by all of this and was laughing hysterically.

Xavier had his _own_ method of getting on top of the animal.

"Come here, emu, emu, emu," he said gently to it. "I'm not going to bring you to therapy or give you bright clothing or anything. I just want to ride you."

Zane snickered. He leaned over to Jamie and whispered, "Yeah, I think the emu isn't all he wants to ride."

As Jamie laughed at the joke, one of the emu walked up next to him. At first, Jamie was startled, but when it began to nuzzle Jamie's neck, he calmed down a bit.

"I think it likes me," Jamie said rather proudly.

"Great," Zane rolled his eyes. "Now can you help me get one of these emus?"

Jamie raised a brow. "I think the word emu is already plural."

"Does it matter, dude?" Zane groaned.

Seemingly appalled, Jamie gasped. "Grammar always matters! I will not stand to have someone degrade the English language, no sir!"

"We get it, you're a Grammar Nazi, just help me please?" Zane practically begged.

Jamie nodded and skipped over to one of the emu and simply led him over to Zane. He then lifted Zane up and placed him on the emu, which did not seem to mind the random person on his back.

"How the heck did you do that?" Zane asked.

The dark-haired author shrugged. "Eh, I'm just good with animals, I guess. No biggie."

Xavier had finally managed to subdue the emu and hop on to it. Noticing that Aria was having a difficult time getting her own emu, he stepped off his and approached her. "You want some help there?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied sternly.

Aria continued to struggle with the very stubborn emu. Xavier seemed amused by this and a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ugh, stupid emu," the black-haired girl grumbled.

"My offer is still available," Xavier said with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Come on, what are friends for?"

Aria suddenly stopped and in what seemed like a while, she smiled.

"Sure," she said quietly, "yeah, I'd like that."

The politician nodded and simply handed his own emu over to her. Aria seemed very surprised by his gesture.

"But this is your emu," she pointed out.

"So...?"

Aria bit her lip. "Then you'll have to go and catch another one."

He shrugged. "It wasn't that hard the first time."

Aria stopped him before he walked away. "Hey... Xavier?" He turned around. "Thanks."

"Like I said, what are friends for?"

Daniel was still very upset and did not even seem to be making an effort to catch an emu. Emma noticed this and approached him with a warm smile.

"You having some trouble, Danny?" she asked him.

He sighed deeply. "I'm just still in shock, you know? Have you ever had your heart broken like this?"

Emma nodded. "Of _course_ I have. A boyfriend I had once cheated on me for my best friend. Could you imagine something like that?"

"He sounds like a scumbag to me," Daniel said with a light chuckle.

The blonde actress playfully punched Daniel in the shoulder. "Now come on, let's go and find an emu!"

Resident jock nodded and chased after one of the emu. Daniel's sudden burst of speed startled the poor animal, so it took off like a jet. Daniel was still had a difficult time catching the very stubborn animal – when he finally did, he sighed in relief and sat on it with surprising ease.

"At long last, I have tamed the beast!" he boasted, causing Emma to giggle.

The duo waited for their third team mate to join them and then the three of them raced off quickly ahead of the remaining five.

"Come on," Viktoriya said to Walter. "They've already started."

Walter desperately tried to grab hold of one of the remaining two emu. "Ugh, I _can't_! The darn thing is too quick."

Quickly turning around and leaving her team behind, Emma and her emu paced over to Walter, who was still struggling. "Allow me to help you out."

Grateful but taken back, Walter asked, "Not that I'm complaining... But we're on different teams, so why are you helping me?"

The blonde actress shrugged. "When I see a friend in need of assistance, I assist."

"Right," Walter nodded, still confused, "thanks, again."

"Anytime," Emma replied, clicking her tongue. "Until then, I'll see you at the top."

She quickly tugged on the reins and the emu quickly picked up the pace and caught up with Daniel and Xavier.

"What was that about?" Xavier asked. "Helping out the enemy?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm just trying to make friends – and the merge is soon, isn't it?"

"True," Daniel agreed. "Maybe we should start making friends on the other side. Actually, I think Xavier already has that covered."

Aforementioned politician stopped in his tracks. "Please tell me you aren't implying–"

"That you have the hots for Aria?" Daniel quickly answered, grinning. "Why yes, yes I am."

Xavier shrugged. "I'm not denying it, nor am I confirming it."

A chorus of "ooh's" followed soon after he had said this, and now he was regretting it. "Just don't let her know, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed," Emma confirmed.

Daniel chuckled. "What do you know? Even Xavier can feel love."

"Perhaps there is hope for the robots yet," Emma added in.

"Laugh it up," Xavier rolled his eyes. "I like her, so what?"

"Just don't get hurt," Daniel said a little more sternly than he intended to. "The girls on this show are feisty. Take it from me, I know firsthand."

Xavier gave Daniel a sympathetic look. "Yeah, Georgie... Sorry about that, man."

The fighter nodded, and then looked off to the side.

"Well isn't this cute," Emma teased, "two people who couldn't stand each other hours ago are now talking like they _can_ stand each other."

Daniel shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? Love, whether broken or newfound, can change people."

"For the better or worse," Xavier quickly said.

"Amen to that," Daniel smirked.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Xavier looked at the camera with a genuine smile. "For the record, no I am not just playing Daniel. I would actually consider starting a friendship with him. Like he said, love can change people." He paused. "For the record, the love part is for _Aria_, not him. But I'll tell you more about her later."

* * *

Viktoriya and Walter now were both merrily making their way through the land. The two of them had finally been able to get on their emu without either of them falling off. Granted, the one falling off was Walter most of the time — okay every time, but the inventor had determination, and that HAD to count for something.

"I don't want to think about what we might have to do if we lose this challenge," Walter whimpered.

The blonde-haired girl shuddered. "Knowing Chris, he would probably make us do something that will either harm us physically or mentally."

"Maybe both," Walter suggested.

Inventor and Overachiever shared a laugh at the joke, but there was still a small amount of worry. Knowing Chris, there was no denying that he wouldn't be against harming either of them in a serious way — mentally or physically.

* * *

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were miles and miles ahead of the contestants. They had arrived at their location shortly after their departure — one of the many perks of having a person helicopter was quick transport; Chris enjoyed bragging about this.

"How long do we have to wait before the kids get here?" Chef had asked his partner-in-borderline-crime.

Said partner was looking at a map. "About two more hours," he replied.

The map wasn't completely unfolded, so Chef to the liberty of unfolding it; when he did, the map was at least five times larger. Chris chuckled.

"Oops, make that two _days_," he corrected himself.

* * *

It was thirty-six hours later and the contestants were still trudging through, bearing the hot sun, lack of water, smelly emu, and even each other.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long?" Zane complained.

Aria was riding alongside him. "Well, maybe if you would shut up, then the trip would go faster."

"It's been a day and half, woman!" Zane groaned. "The trip isn't going to go any faster if I shut up."

"But it would sure as hell make it more pleasant," the Boricua mumbled.

"What was that?"

"... Oh, nothing..."

Xavier and his emu skipped on over to Aria. "Ignore him," he told her, "he's just an idiot who's trying to feel better about himself."

"I know," Aria confirmed, "but it's kind of fun to mess around with him, ya know?"

He shrugged, not really sure how to answer her. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally said, "Race you to the top?"

Aria grinned and tugged the reins on her emu. "You're _so_ on, Papi."

When Xavier didn't complain immediately, Aria chuckled.

"What?"

"You didn't complain like a five-year-old girl when I called you 'Papi'."

The resident politician shrugged. "Eh, I guess you've — it's kind of grown on me."

Aria tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. "_Thank God for dark skin¸"_ she thought.

Riding a good ten feet behind the new friends were two fake friends — at least it was a fake friendship on one side; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the two individuals were or who was whom in that scenario.

"You know what's really awesome about Australia, Zane?"

"I don't know, Jamie. What's awesome about Australia?"

"It's both a continent _and_ a country and it's the only one to be both. How awesome it that?"

"Oh, it's very awesome."

Zane had no interest in geography or the conversation he was barely holding with Jamie at the moment. Luckily for him, the deadpan that Zane was speaking with went ride over Jamie's head.

"It's been a long day and a half, hasn't it?" Jamie asked aloud.

"Oh, you're telling me," Zane muttered bitterly.

Jamie seemed to have heard him speak, but not the words that he used. "What was that, Z?"

"I said 'it hasn't been long enough'."

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane slammed his head against the plastic door to the confessional. He groaned in agony, and then slapped his forehead. "Living in this godforsaken plane for the whole summer is bad enough, but _two straight days while riding an emu_? Ugh, just let the scorpions get me now..."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Walter, does it look like we're... never mind."

Walter had sunglasses on and was looking down, away from the sun. Earlier in their travels, the poor boy had looked at the sun for too long and had been temporarily blinded. So now Viktoriya was his seeing-eye-girl.

"... How about now?"

Xxx

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet had set up camp where they were last seen. A tent and a couple of pizza boxes were seen behind him. Chef was carving himself a didgeridoo, while Chris was looking at his watch, wondering when the contestants would get there.

"You think the scorpions got them?" Chris asked.

Hatchet shrugged and replied, "Five to one it's the dingoes." Then he began to play his brand new didgeridoo.

A figure appeared behind them. "Ahem."

The two men turned around to see it was Zane, looking very angry. At first the two men were startled, but Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Finally!"

"That took far too long," Zane hissed.

"Calm down lover boy," Chris snarled. "Your boyfriend is just behind you."

Sure enough, Jamie arrived seconds later.

"He is not my boyfriend," Zane insisted angrily.

"Jeez," Chris chuckled. "Take a pill."

Viktoriya and Walter were out of breath when they arrived. Unfortunately, Walter could still not see.

"Are we there _now_?" Walter asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Viktoriya grumbled.

Chris grinned. "Team Einstein wins the advantage in the next part of the challenge!"

Zane blinked. "But Jamie and I were the first ones here. Team Equality should get the advantage!"

"The whole team had to be here for you guys to win," Chris explained.

"You never said that! You're changing the rules as you go along."

"And this surprises you because...?"

Just then, Daniel and Emma arrived. The two of them were panting heavily.

"Now we just need Mr. President and Mrs. First Lady," Chris teased.

Viktoriya snickered. "When will they admit that they love each other and make out?"

"Right after Xavier admits the Democrats were right," Daniel joked.

Everyone laughed, but then stopped when they saw that Xavier and Aria had just arrived.

"And Team Incredible Me comes in second!" Chris beamed.

Zane was now very annoyed. "They came here at the same time... and both teams had the same amount of team mates here: two!"

"But Team Me arrived closer together."

"SO?"

Chris winked. "That's how the game works, buckaroo. Team Einstein, get ready to buckle up and take a long walk and a short cliff. What exactly are they jumping into? Find our when we boomerang back on Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooour!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour!"

Daniel seemed very confused. "What the hell are you talking about? You just signed off the show, waited ten seconds, and then spoke again. We didn't go anywhere."

"I'm confused," Jamie complained.

Chris shook his head in disappointment. "You kids these days know nothing of the magic of digital editing. Emma, I'm surprised at you."

The blonde girl shrugged. "I'm more of a theater girl than a movie girl."

"Whatever," Chris grumbled. He faced everyone as a whole. "Okay, teams, get ready to face death in the face and live to tell the tale... or not. You know? I'm easy. The challenge: part two. Teams must take turns bungee jumping off Hanging Rock and plummeting to the bottom... far, far, far, _far_ below to try and grab one of Australia's finest sheep.

"Three of those have Team Incredible Me logos, three have Team Einstein logos, and three have Team Equality logos. First team to get their own sheep wins first class tickets to next-vile as well as immunity. The second team to find the logo wins immunity, but no first class. Last team to find or not find at all... is sending someone home."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"As the last to arrive, Team Equality gets... nothing! Good luck shearing your sheep with your bare hands!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Are you _serious_?"

"I'm always serious," Chris replied. "As second place contenders, Team Me gets these gardening shears... and last place... Team Einstein gets this advantage: battery operated sheep sheer."

Viktoriya and Walter high-fived — they tried to, but since Walter was still blind, he missed and accidentally hit her... somewhere else.

Her chest.

"... That's not your hand, is it?"

"Nope."

"Oh..."

"Then why is it still there?"

Quickly, Walter removed his hand and looked away (he was pretty sure he looked away).

"Time's a wasting," Chris told the contestants. "Team Einstein, you're up."

Walter attached the bungee cord to the buckle that he was provided with. He tried to look at Chris (he was pretty sure he did) and stammered. "You can't make me do this, I'm blind!"

"It's in your contract!" Chris grinned.

The inventor took a deep sigh and jumped off the cliff, screaming the whole way down. Seconds later, he sprung back up and landed on the ground. Shockingly, he had been able to grab a sheep and keep it in his hands all the way up. Walter moaned in pain as he rubbed his head.

He looked up at everyone with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, I can see again! I'm not blind!" he grinned.

"Good, good," Viktoriya said quickly. "Let's start sheering!"

She ran over to him and turned on the sheer.

_DING DING!_

Everyone groaned and smacked their foreheads.

"Quit your whining already," Chris snapped at them.

Xavier, now attached to the bungee cord, dived off the cliff as the song began.

* * *

I'm Winning This Game

Parody of "It's Gonna Be Good" from Next to Normal

**Xavier (Emma)**: _We're winning this game (Shear, shear)_

_We're winning this game (Shear, shear)_

**Xavier (Daniel)**: _We're winning this ga-ame (Shear the freaking sheep!)_

**Xavier (Emma)**: _We're winning this game! (Uh-huh!)_

_We're winning this game! (Woo-hoo!)_

_To conquer all the others_

_Is our undisputed aim_

**Daniel (Chris)**: _You'd better hope we win_

_Or else your butt is getting sacked (The sack!)_

_But, what's so bad about that?_

**Viktoriya (Walter)**: _I'm shearing the sheep!_

_Just shearing the sheep! (Shear the sheep!)_

_When my dad lived in Russia_

_He could do this in his sleep_

**Walter (Viktoriya):** _The way you shear these ewes_

_Will lead us both to victory! (Both to victory!)_

**Emma**:_Well, we'll just have to see!_

**Zane (Spoken)**: Listen, doll. Get off of my back! Enough of your stupid theories, got it? I didn't do anything.

**Jamie (Spoken)**: Uh... Guys, I'm really scared of heights. Could you... Guys...?

**Aria**: _You're such a hack!_

**Jamie (Spoken)**: Ari?

**Zane**: _You're only a quack!_

**Jamie (Spoken)**: _Aria!_

**Aria:** _You're scathy, rude, and pompous_

_You stabbed Georgie in the back!_

**Jamie (Spoken)**: Big Z?!

**Zane**: _You sure like pointing fingers_

_But your evidence is weak!_

**Jamie:** _WOULD SOMEBODY GET THIS SHEEP?!_

**Aria**:_I'm winning this game_

_The cash; the fame_

_Zane won't get in my way_

**Zane**: _I gotta find a_

_I gotta find a_

_I gotta find_

_Gotta find_

_A way to make her pay! Hey!_

**Aria**: _I'm winning this game_

**Zane**: _I'm winning this game_

**Emma and Daniel:** _To conquer all the others_

_Is our undisputed aim_

**Viktoriya and Walter**: _It won't be long before we're back_

_In the lap of luxury!_

**All:** _We're winning this game, winning this game_

_Winning this_

_Winning this_

_Winning this_

_Winning this_

_Winning this_

_Game, game, game, game, game, game_

_Game, game, game, game, game, game_

**Daniel, Emma, and Xavier**: _Winning this game!_

**Viktoriya and Walter:** _Winning this game!_

**Aria, Jamie, and Zane**: _Winning, I guarantee!_

* * *

Zane cried out in pain when the sheep bit his finger. Aria rolled her eyes and walked over to the sheep. "What's your problem?" she snapped at him.

"If this is about—"

"It's not," Aria interrupted him. "But it _might_ be if you cost us this challenge. Now just hand that sheep over to me so we can get this game on with already!"

The strategist scoffed. "Hey, I'm doing just fine."

"You haven't sheered a single sheep!"

"That's kind of hard to do when you don't have a sheer... or hedge clippers for that matter! Ugh, if only we hadn't voted of Xena... then we could have used that knife she had."

Aria gulped nervously and took the knife out of her pocket and showed it to Zane. His eyes widened.

"She gave that to you?"

The half-Hispanic girl shrugged. "Um, what can I say? We were friends... yeah."

Zane stared at her in disbelief, but shrugged. He wasn't about to question Aria's possible method of winning them the challenge.

"Ugh, no logo!"

Walter had just arrived with another sheep, but he was disappointed when he was unable to find one with the logo on it.

"I'll go this time," Viktoriya said as she buckled herself.

"Hey, I found a logo!"

Chris grinned. "It looks like Team Me—"

"... But it's not ours," Xavier said as he held the sheep up to the host. "It's Team Equality's."

Jamie, Aria, and Zane all started cheering, with the latter two high-fiving.

"Not so fast," Chris scolded them. "Xavier may have found your logo... but _you_ have to." He ignored their shouts of protest. "It's actually a lot more difficult for you now... since you only have two sheep now."

"Thanks, Xavier," Zane snarled.

Aria grabbed Zane by the shoulder. "Leave him alone! It wasn't his fault!"

Viktoriya then had just landed on the ground with another sheep in her hands. Walter ran up to her and started sheering the sheep, and then gasped in delight. He held the sheep above his head.

"Behold! The lamb we've been looking for!"

Chris clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Now that Team Einstein is in first, we still need a second place team and a losing team."

Zane gritted his teeth. "It's not going to be us!"

"It's not going to be us!" Emma vowed.

Emma clipped the wool of her sheep. Zane cut the wool of his sheep. They looked around for a logo.

Nothing.

They repeated this process with sheep, brought to them by their other two team mates. Zane's sheep cried out in pain when Zane was cutting the wool.

"Dude!" Jamie cried.

Zane frowned. "Sorry, sorry, my finger slipped."

Aria eyed him suspiciously.

"I found it, Chris! I found our logo!"

Chris examined the sheep Zane had given him closely. "The logo looks kind of weird... but, whatever! Team Equality comes in second!"

The three up for elimination groaned in agony.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

In the elimination room, many things were noticeably different. Emma, Xavier, and Daniel all sat together, smiling; Chris McLean looked very annoyed, and there were only two Barf Bags and three passports on the podium. Shaylie stood by the door holding a parachute, while Chef Hatchet opened the door, grinning.

"I've got two Barf Bags," Chris McLean pointed out. "I've got three players — you do the math. Anyway, this team is about to be as small as Team Einstein... who were, ironically, they winners of this challenge! That is an example of irony, right Shay?"

Shaylie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chris, that's irony."

"Cool. The first Barf Bag goes... to..."

Xavier clenched his fists. Daniel drummed his fingers against his other hand's knuckles. Emma crossed her arms. Chris one-handed juggled the Barf Bag, looking between the three. The politician glared. The fighter swallowed. The actress frowned.

The host smirked, raising his finger in the air. The black-haired teen leaned forward. The brunet began to rock back and forth on his seat. The blonde looked nervously at her two team mates.

Chris dropped his hand and swayed his pointer finger between the three. Xavier closed his eyes, not wanting to know the answer.

Daniel's eyes widened further, hungry for the answer. Emma sat still, her face unchanging.

Chris retracted his finger and tapped his chin in thought. Xavier's eyes opened and he looked at his friend and ally. Daniel grabbed his hat and pulled down on it in anticipation. Emma touched her hair.

The host opened his mouth, and then closed it as he glanced between the three of them.

Xavier closed his eyes again and crossed his legs. Daniel squeezed his hat tighter and his eyes widened even _further_. Emma smiled very lightly.

Chris grinned, clicked his tongue, and opened his mouth.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Emma."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief and then caught the Barf Bag, which Chris carelessly tossed to her.

"Which either one of you gets the boot, just know that you're still my friend, right?" Emma said to the two of them.

Both boys nodded, and then looked at each other nervously. They knew that their new budding friendship was about to come to a halt. Daniel then briefly smiled at his friend before he put out his hand in front of Xavier. At first, the conservative seemed taken back.

"Good luck, man," he said politely.

Xavier nodded. "Yeah," he took Daniel's hand and shook it. "You too, man."

Chris groaned loudly. "This is all very touchy and feely and developmenty, but we still have a show to run, a loser to eliminate, and a parachute to deploy... in that order. Now, even though I hate to break up a new friendship... just kidding, I love it." Everyone rolled their eyes. "The final Barf Bag and the shot at the million dollars goes... too...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Daniel."

Those who knew Xavier would have expected him to react a certain way. He was expected to throw a fit, claim that the voting was "rigged" and demand a recount, or that he would hurl insults at everyone in the room. He was expected to throw a fit and make a big scene.

But he did none of that.

He simply stood up and shook Daniel's hand.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, dude," Xavier said. "You deserve it more than me."

Chris was completely shocked. "You've got to be kidding me, dude! I was expecting you to explode! This isn't who you are. Where is the Xavier Chavez we love to hate?"

Xavier scoffed. "He's gone, Chris. I'm a changed man. Someone here helped me see that."

"Are you serious?" Chris groaned. "Why did you have to change as a person? Ugh, you kids and your feelings today! It makes me sick!"

Ignoring the ignorance of the host, Xavier turned to Emma and nodded. "I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way, but whatever. You've been a worthy team mate and a good... friend."

Emma was taken back. "Um... thanks... Xavier... You too."

He nodded and turned to Chef Hatchet. "Thank you for being our pilot and cook, sir. You were a good one."

Hatchet was very confused, but he shook the young man's hand and handed him his parachute, which he grabbed from Shaylie.

Daniel stopped him. "Dude, aren't you going to say goodbye to Aria? Since you like her and all."

Xavier grinned. "I already said goodbye."

Chris groaned. "Look, if you're not going to cause somebody some pain, I'll throw you out of this plane myself!"

KICK!

"Ouch!"

The host was clutching his crotch in pain. Xavier had kicked him very hard and now he was grinning widely. Daniel gasped in shock, but then clapped.

"Way to finally stick it to the man... man," he chuckled.

"It was actually kind of fun," Xavier grinned. He looked down at the skyline below him and sighed. He turned back to Daniel.

Now he said something very unexpected. "If Aria doesn't win this thing... I hope it's you."

Daniel smiled and gave a thumbs up to his new friend.

Accepting his fate, Xavier jumped out of the plane and screamed all the way down.

Shaylie faced the camera. "Well, since Chris is still down, I guess I better sign off. Now that we are down to seven teens, will the teams merge any time soon? How will Aria react to Xavier's elimination? How will the others? What will our next location be? Will it be hot or cold? Somewhere in-between? And who will be one step closer to the million dollars?

"Find our next week... on Total... Drama... Woooooorld Tooooour!"

The hostile athlete grinned. "That was actually kind of fun."

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane cackled. "Carving our logo into the sheep? Genius, I must admit. I astound myself every time. I've eliminated one of the pawns in my path... and now it's time for the big one. I think you all know who's going home. It will soon be me, though, who claims the million. One by one, they'll all go down."

...

Daniel sighed. "It's going to be really hard to vote for either of them. They're both such good friends. Emma is bit of a longer friend... but Xavier's really changed. I don't know if I want to risk eliminating him right after he became a better person... But Emma is such a sweet girl... Ugh! This is so hard!" He closed his eyes and stamped a random passport. Unbeknownst to him, it was Xavier's.

...

Emma smirked. "Well, it's been fun having you as an ally, but you've outlived your usefulness." She stamped Xavier's passport. "Adios, amigo."

...

Xavier sighed deeply. "Okay, look. I've been a jerk in the past... I realize that now. I know that I don't deserve that million, either. I'm already pretty wealthy and my past actions don't make me morally deserving of it either. I don't want to vote for Daniel, he's my new friend. Emma is a trusted ally and I don't want to break that bond. So..."

He stamped his _own_ passport. "I'm being the bigger man and voting myself off. Why? Let's just say that someone changed me."

The door opened and Aria entered. Obviously, she was not expecting someone to be in there. Her eyes widened and she stammered for an apology. "Sorry, I—"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Save it. Now, this isn't going to be easy, but... I'm going home tonight. I just voted for myself and I know Emma will too. Not sure about Daniel, but... what?"

Xavier noticed that Aria was crying. "Look, you have to be strong about this," he told her.

"How?" she sniffled. "You were the one person that I could trust?"

"You've always got Jamie... and Emma's real sweet, too," Xavier insisted.

Aria scoffed at the last one.

"But just know that you deserve this money the most... okay? Know that I'll be rooting for you until the very end."

That didn't help very much. Aria was still crying.

"Maybe this will cheer you up," Xavier shrugged.

He grabbed her face and then pressed his lips up against hers. Aria was completely shocked, but she didn't care — she felt a very warm feeling inside of her while it was happening. She closed her eyes and hugged Xavier around the waist. She pressed her lips harder against his.

Their faces separated and they smiled warmly at each other.

"Win this thing... for us," Xavier grinned at her.

Aria sniffled again. "I will... I'll do it for you, _Papi._"

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Eighteen/Episode Sixteen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location:** Sweden.

**Remaining Contestants:** Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Zane.

**Elimination Order:** Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier.

...

**Team Incredible Chris:** Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein:** Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gasp! The audience favorite... gone? Noooo! But don't worry, you'll see a lot more of Xavier in the next two Aftermaths. The last of my original characters are gone... now everyone is of someone else's creation! Do you think this was a good move? Are you upset? Happy? Relieved? Wanting to come at me with a pitchfork? Let me know in the review!

Sorry if the last confessional was a cheee-fest. Is cheese pouring out of your monitor?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It came out quicker because this is the first update of summer! Whoo!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	19. Sweden Sour

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Mama Mia!" is written by ᗅᗺᗷᗅ.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: By now, you've probably all noticed that as soon as a new couple forms, one of the members of said couple is eliminated. Hey, this game can't all be love and romance; there has to be some drama in here as well. This isn't called "Total Love and Compassion World Tour", is it?

Xavier's elimination was a difficult decision to make. I'd like to call it an executive decision, since I consulted those who have helped me out in the story the most: Krei Tsuki and Jamie am I. Both gave their two cents, but I was ultimately the deciding vote. It was between Xavier and Daniel, and I chose the former.

Anyway, the entire jumpsuit distribution scene is credited to none other than **Jamie am I**; since he noticed that in the Yukon chapter, my basic listing of what everyone was wearing was tedious and hard to read, he decided to help me out. He's such a better writer than I am. Go and give him a virtual-hug!

Also, I am putting this much later then when I initially did, so I'll put it again. **Jamie am I **also wrote the ending scene... I won't say _what_ it is, for sake of spoilers. Hell, **Jamie am I**, this entire chapter is dedicated to you. You're the best, man!

In case none of you realized this: the chapter below is... the last chapter where the contestants are in teams. The merge is in Niagara Falls, and after the next chapter (Aftermath), that's when it comes... So... yeah, this is kind of shocking. It all went by so fast. Yeah, I know I'm just repeating myself from the previous chapter... LET A MAN HAVE A MOMENT! /blows nose/

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Sweden Sour_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The halfway point in the competition had our remaining eight contestants brought to Australia!

It will amaze you if it doesn't kill you first.

Here, we had Daniel mourning over the elimination of his beloved Georgie... who everyone, including him, believes to be a man-stealing two-timing, Daniel-hurter!

The poor guy has no idea what's really happening!

And this is all thanks to the scheming of Zane. I'm telling you: I am shocked that this guy is finally coming out of his evil shell!

I thought he would just be providing comedy, but he gave in a fair dose of drama, as well!

Meanwhile, Xavier and Aria got closer... and closer... and closer! They got so close that the goodness in Aria's heart brought out the very little good that Xavier had!

Thanks a lot! You turned one of my favorite jerks into a... _ugh_... nice guy!

Luckily, it didn't matter. Xavier was voted off when Daniel couldn't bring it upon himself to vote for either one of his new friends, so he randomly chose Xavier.

Emma betrayed Xavier's trust and voted him off... but it didn't matter, because Xavier voted himself off... selfish jerk!

Walter continued to make things awkward between him and Viktoriya... poor guy. But the two have been getting closer regardless so... props to him!

Only seven remain: Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, and Zane! Who will be one step closer to the million dollars?

Find out right now on Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooour!

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played**.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

"Excuse me, stewardess? More freshly baked chocolate chip cookies over here, please!"

"Yes, ma'am, right away."

The stewardess wheeled the cart of chocolate cookies over to Viktoriya, who was practically lying down in her seat. She thanked the stewardess, grabbed a handful of cookies from one of the trays, and then took a big bite out of one of them. She chewed it very slowly, wanting to enjoy every bit of chocolaty, gooey goodness.

"First class is the best," she said as she stretched in her seat.

"Oh, I concur!"

Walter was busy clipping his fingernails with his homemade nail clipper while one of the special services people was taking care of his toenails; that person was also wearing a gas mask. The inventor was relaxed and comfortable. He was also very content that he would not be insulted today, since Xavier was eliminated last night.

He turned to Viktoriya and called to her, "Hey, pass me one of the cookies, please?"

Viktoriya nodded and tossed a chocolate chip cookie to her team mate. He caught it in his mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it.

"Maybe we should go and give some of these to the others," Walter suggested.

"Did they give any to us when we were in economy class?" Viktoriya asked, visibly annoyed.

"No..."

"Then there's your answer."

Trying to be a generous and kind person, Walter nervously asked, "But if you think that way... would we be any better than them?"

Now Walter had her attention.

"Plus, if we get them to like us enough, maybe we could form a post-merge alliance with one of them. "

Viktoriya tapped her chin for a moment, and then she smiled and said, "Walter, that may be the smartest non-science thing you've said yet!"

"Thanks," Walter replied nervously, trying very hard to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Speaking of your knowledge of the sciences of the world," Viktoriya said, walking over to her inventor friend, "do you have any new inventions in the making?"

He nodded and pulled a small contraption out of his pocket. "I sure do! Go ahead, ask it anything?"

Confused, Viktoriya took the device from Walter's hands and asked it: "What is the capital of Russia?"

There was no response.

"What is the capital of Russia?"

Still, there was no response.

"Hello?" she shouted, shaking the device. She sighed in defeat, and then handed it back to Walter. "Sorry, Doc, the darn thing is busted."

Walter chuckled. "You just didn't press the button."

"Oh?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Walter pressed a small red button and a beep was heard. He asked it: "What is the capital of Russia?"

Feedback noise was heard, and then it replied: "The capital of Russian is 'r'."

Viktoriya snickered at the response, causing Walter to blush, very embarrassed. "I must have it stuck on 'sarcastic answer' mode. I've got to do something about that."

"Why would you even make such a mode?" Viktoriya asked. "It's like when a super villain makes a 'self destruct' button. What good could possibly come out of it?"

The white-haired boy shrugged. "Eh," he replied, tugging on his black and orange jacket. "I guess if I ever wanted to piss someone off with it... mainly Zane... I could use it."

Viktoriya chuckled. "Come on; let's go give our cookies to the others."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Viktoriya blushed. "Walter is such a sweetheart, what with him wanting to give some cookies to the others. It's one of the things I _really_ like about him." Her eyes widened. "As a... friend, of course!" She folded her arms. "We are comrades, nothing more!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Daniel had been depressed ever since the events of the elimination ceremony; nobody blamed him for it. He had just become friends with someone and then they were eliminated. In fact, almost everyone had felt sympathy for him after the events of the last _two_ elimination ceremonies. Aria, was able to feel empathy for Daniel, because she recently had to say goodbye to someone she loved - all anyone else could provide was sympathy. **[1]**

"He wanted it this way. Remember?" Emma reminded him.

This did little good to brighten the rainy day on Daniel's parade. He sighed deeply and continued to stare out the window.

"Still, though. He turned out to _actually_ be a decent guy. And hey, I realized something."

Emma raised a brow.

"When Aidan and Deylanie got together... Aidan got voted off the very next episode. Then me and Georgie got together... then she cheated on me and her team voted her off... Then Aria and Xavier get together... and then HE gets voted off!"

The actress shrugged. "It's as if fate does not want any couples to stay together while on this show."

Daniel scoffed. "At least Aidan and Deylanie are together again."

"See?" Emma smiled. "There's a bright side to all of this madness!"

Two teenagers with silver platters entered the economy class. They looked like gods to the mere mortals in economy class and this was due to the fact that both Walter and Viktoriya had been able to shower and wash their clothes, while those trapped in economy class were unable to afford these luxuries.

"Are those for us?" Jamie asked, his mouth watering.

Walter nodded. "We decided to let you guys have in on some of the glory."

"I mean, since you neither of you guys are going to be winning any time soon," Viktoriya added in, "we figured we'd let you have some of what is rightfully ours."

Zane and Emma glared at her.

"Too much?" Viktoriya asked Walter, leaning in for a whisper.

"Oh yeah..."

Jamie shrugged. "Oh, whatever! The important thing is that we're all friends," Zane was barely able to hold back his laughter, "and we're going to be like that even when this contest ends!"

Zane nodded. "Riiiight. Now let's go eat these cookies in the cafeteria."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Jamie smiled at the camera and nonchalantly played with the toilet paper roll in the bathroom. "I'm pretty shocked to have made it all the way to the final seven. Heck, I thought for sure I would have been the third or fourth contestant voted off. Being here is really cool! All the people are cool, and this whole contest is really COOL!

"When I'm done, I'm going to write a tell-all book about my experiences on this show: _The World Tour According to Jamie_."

...

Zane rolled his eyes. "Me making it to the final seven: not a shocker at all. Sure, I haven't made a lot of friends during my time here, but does it matter? No. The only thing that matters to me is winning the million dollars! Don't worry, Pa, I'll win it!"

...

Walter nervously tapped his fingers. "The final seven, I never thought that I'd make it this far! But let's be honest. Without Viktoriya's intelligence, leadership, and strong-willed-ness, I would have been voted off ages ago! If I won... I don't even know what I'd do!" He shrugged. "Probably invest it in another invention of mine."

...

Daniel sniffled. "Most of you probably noticed that my attitude has well... changed recently. Losing my girlfriend, best friend, and new friend in a matter of weeks? How would you react? Speaking of my best friend... I'm winning this for you, Aidan! You'll be with your dad someday!"

...

Emma smirked. "I know most of you at home didn't expect the bad girl to make it to the final seven. Well guess what? Heather made it to the final three. Courtney made it to the final four. Subtract three from four and what do you get? One. First place, which is exactly where I plan on being."

...

Viktoriya grinned. "My competitive drive is coming out at full force now that we've reached the final seven! The merge is surely upon us soon, so I am going to need to overpower physical threats like Daniel and Aria, but also those who have smarts like Jamie and Zane. Then there's Emma, who is so nice and popular, she'd win in a jury vote. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not going to try and get her out. I'm not a bitch. But... ugh, a million dollars sounds awesome!"

...

Aria sighed. "Making it to the final seven? Even I'm shocked. I was so quiet during the first few weeks of the show. Now that Emma has me forced under her wing?" She scoffed. "If she tells anyone my secret, I'm done! Just know this, everyone. I'm winning this for me and my Papi!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Common Area)**

"Attention unfortunate souls, if you would look to your right, you will see our upcoming destination: Sweden! I hope you all packed your jackets... NOT_!"_ Chris laughed as he joined the contestants in the common area.

Viktoriya let loose a small cheer and pumped her arms enthusiastically. "Finally," she said excitedly, rubbing the palms of her gloved hands together in anticipation. "Another icy location! I've been looking forward to this for weeks! Let's go!"

With a slight spring in her step, the overachiever made to bound towards the plane's exit. Before she could take more than two steps, however, she was stopped by a perfectly manicured hand, which gripped tightly onto her shoulder.

"Not so fast, my dear Viktoriya," Chris cooed. He turned her around so that they were facing each other and tossed a white mass into her face. The object enveloped Viktoriya's head; she let loose a small yelp of surprise and fell awkwardly to the floor. She tugged harshly at the white thingamabob, and finally yanked herself free.

Having freed herself from the white mess — albeit, at the risk of messing her normally tidy hair — Viktoriya held the object at arm's length and looked it over. A stark white jumpsuit was held in her hands, bedazzled with a plethora of silvery beads and white fringe. A shimmery white cape was attached to the plunging neckline, which Viktoriya noticed would hardly leave much of her body to the imagination.

"A jumpsuit?" she asked, casting Chris a look that was equal parts perplexity and disgust.

"Very good, Viktoriya!" the host smiled. "Have a cookie!" He paused and looked at the plates in front of the contestants. "... I mean, another one... I guess."

Chris pulled a cookie from behind his back and tossed it at Viktoriya. Though put off at Chris' tone of undeserved superiority, she accepted the treat and nibbled at a chocolate chip.

"As you may or may not know," Chris said, though it was obvious that he didn't care either way, "Sweden is the country of origin to one of my favorite musical groups: ᗅᗺᗷᗅ! In honor of the groundbreaking musical group that brought such classics as "Dancing Queen" and "Mamma Mia," I have decided that the seven of you will all be wearing these lovely jumpsuits! SHAYLIE! NAMELESS INTERN NUMBER 17!"

With a snap of his fingers, Shaylie and a random male intern joined the competitors in the cargo hold. A cardboard box was clutched in either Shaylie's hands. A series of brightly colored odds and ends poured over the top of the first, while the second was piled high with white, faux leather platform boots. The intern – looking affronted at having been referred to in such a derogatory way – stood beside her, a clipboard clutched in his shaky hands.

"No need to shout, McLean," Shaylie said irritably, extending the boxes toward her employer.

Chris offered Shaylie a dismissive wave of his hand, and dug eagerly into the box of jumpsuits. Gathering a few in his hands, he began to toss the outfits at the remaining competitors, in a haphazard whirlwind of glittery and excess fringe.

Emma and Daniel caught their respective jumpsuits first: Emma's a dark pink and Daniel's an emerald green. Emma stroked the material contemplatively, and then looked over at Daniel's jumpsuit. She gasped.

"Something wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"No," Emma responded, mouth agape. She held their jumpsuits side by side. "Pink goes good with green." **[2]**

"During this challenge, you are not — under any circumstances —permitted to remove these jumpsuits," Chris said, having moved on to tossing the boots. "And try your best to be careful with them; these babies saw me through many a groovy nightclub in the 60's... I mean... late 90s..."

Viktoriya continued to look at the article with a look of utter disdain. She glanced at Walter, who had already slipped into his jumpsuit: a vibrant orange number that hugged him tightly in the chest, and exposed his diaphragm. The sleeves were puffy, bunching at the inventor's thin wrists, and were a lighter shade of orange than the rest of the outfit.

"Oh, goody," Viktoriya giggled, glancing back at her own outfit. "We'll look like an orange creamsicle."

Walter offered Viktoriya a chuckle of his own. "Technically speaking," he said, "a creamsicle is only one color on the outside, with the cream being on the inside. So, unless one of us wants the other inside them, then... Wait..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**  
Walter sat in the confessional with his head buried deeply in his hands. His ears were bright pink. "Tell me that I didn't just say that," he muttered. "Oh, Darwin..."

...

Viktoriya was blushing just as badly as Walter; she was now clad in her white jumpsuit. "Shostakovich," she whispered to herself, fanning her face lightly with one hand. "That was... An interesting choice of words..."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Common Area)**

As Viktoriya and Walter pulled on their boots in an awkward silence, the rest of the competitors were looking over their own respective duds.

Aria had slipped into a violet jumpsuit with a formfitting skirt – which she hoped that Chris hadn't really worn some forty-odd years ago. Zane was turning his blue jumpsuit over in his hands, trying to figure out which way he was supposed to put it on, looking visibly repulsed. Jamie, however, was making no effort to suffer in silence.

"I don't want to wear a pink jumpsuit," he whined indignantly, grimacing at the garish garment. "That is so damn stereotypical!"

"Aww, I'm sorry," Chris said, offering Jamie a frown. "I didn't know! You can switch."

Jamie smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"No."

Jamie pouted and muttered a few obscenities under his breath, before begrudgingly pulling the outfit on. When he did, however, his hands and feet disappeared into a flood of fabric. The author attempted to roll up the excess material and free his hands, but his efforts were fruitless, and ended in his hands and feet being swallowed by the jumper.

"Chris!" he pouted again, frantically waving the material in the host's face. "This outfit is too big!"

Chris, whose nose was buried in a copy of _Millionaire Monthly_, paid no mind to Jamie, who had tripped over the pool of fabric that had formed at his feet. "Nice try, Jamie," he sniggered. "I don't care how much you don't want to wear pink; that's your outfit, and you're stuck with it."

"Hey, Chris?"

The host glanced over the top of his magazine. Shaylie stood behind it, her arms crossed over her chest and her hip popped to the side. "Yes, Shaylie?"

"I get that you might not care about Jamie's outfit being horribly oversized, but what do you propose we do about _that_?"

Chris followed Shaylie's finger, which she had extended to the right; the sight that followed made Chris cringe. Zane's jumpsuit clung harshly to its wearer's body, leaving absolutely nothing concealed. The sleeves stopped mid-elbow, and the legs of the suit barely covered the strategist's knobby knees. Zane's face, Chris noticed, had started to turn blue, due to lack of air.

"I... Can't... Breathe..." he gasped, struggling to get the words out.

"Oh my boxers!" Chris hollered. "Shaylie, help me get him out of that!"

The athletic intern did as instructed, and she and Chris rushed to Zane's aid. With their combined efforts, they managed to pull him out of the jumpsuit. As Shaylie helped Zane regain a normal breathing pattern, Chris rounded on Nameless Intern Number 17.

"Dude!" Chris hollered. The poor intern flinched, and shrunk back into himself. "This is _your_ fault! I told you to make sure that these were all fitted properly!"

He tossed the blue jumper angrily at the intern, hoping to frighten him and make him regret his misdeeds. Instead, however, the intern grabbed greedily at the jumpsuit and clutched it tightly in his hands. Then, with big, doe-like eyes, he brought the jumpsuit to his cheek.

"Master has given Intern a jumpsuit," he muttered, his eyes glazed over and drool dripping from his mouth.

Chris looked worriedly at the intern. "... Dude?"

The intern's drool-caked mouth pulled upward into a mad smile. "Master has presented Intern with clothes!"

"... Dude?"

The intern leapt up from the ground and tossed his hands high above his head, in sheer victory.

He let loose a merry cackle and tossed the jumpsuit carelessly back at Chris. He then rushed to the podium, pulled a parachute from behind it, ran to the plane's exit, and pulled it open. With a final laugh of triumph, the intern jumped from the plane and into the skies, cackling excitedly the whole way down.

"INTERN IS FREEEEEE!"** [3]**

Chris, Shaylie, and the remaining contestants looked at the exit with looks of sheer confusion etched on their faces.

"... Did that really just happen?" Aria asked.

Jamie slinked his way over toward Chris, who was looking at the exit with the greatest look of dumbfounded confusion. Tentatively, he leaned in close to the host's ear. "I'm not sure if this is a good time, but maybe Zane and I could - "

Jamie was cut off by Chris throwing the jumpsuit in his face.

* * *

**(Sweden)**

"It doesn't look that bad, Zane."

"Shut up, dude."

"It really brings out your eyes."

"Please stop talking."

"Hey, I'm just saying. The buttons are the perfect size for—"

"For the love of God, please stop talking, Jamie!"

"Sorry, Big Z..."

Chris groaned loudly and threw a snowball at Zane's head. "Now, if I could please have the attention that I so very much deserve directed back to me... thank you!"

"Where are those jackets Xavier got for us in the Yukon?" Viktoriya snapped.

"They were shredded when they were accidentally put through a shredder," Chris admitted.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"But don't worry, I have ordered some new ones for you guys..." everyone cheered, "but they won't be here until about... ten weeks?" Everyone groaned again.

Chris then led everyone to three large piles of wood and other such things.

"Before you is a mysterious pile of IKEA tools and pieces. Your first challenge is to use Allen keys, wooden sledgehammers, and your wits to turn your piles into... whatever they're supposed to be when properly assembled. Sadly, the assembly instructions were accidentally shredded when you were put through a shredder."

Shaylie, who was standing next to Chris, wearing a bright blue puffy jacket, scoffed. "What _hasn't_ been put through a shredder? Because my pay check apparently did!"

Ignoring her, Chris continued. "Anywho, the first team to correctly assemble their whatyawhozit will earn a BIG advantage in the next challenge! Second team gets... something _else_... and last team gets diddly squat. So... go!"

Everyone quickly ran to their respective piles, ready to build...

_DING DING!_

"Is this why you gave us these dashing suits?" Jamie asked.

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"What? They're fashionably, right?"

"No," Chris said. "Now... sing it!"

* * *

Damn IKEA

Parody of "Mama Mia!" by ᗅᗺᗷᗅ

**Daniel:** _What the heck do we do_

_And where do we start?_

**Emma:** _Start by sifting around_

_Through this pile of parts__  
_

**Zane:** _What does this do?_

_And what is this thing?_

**Aria:** _Don't have a clue!_

**Jamie:** _It's a puzzle, but we don't know__  
_

_Where the heck all these pieces go_

**All:** _This challenge is a big pain in the ass__  
_

_And we all cannot help wanting to ask_

_O-o-o-oh_

**Emma and Daniel:** _Damn IKEA, can you please explain:_

_Oh, why isn't this together?_

**Viktoriya and Walter:** _Damn IKEA, this is inhumane__  
_

_It's sick; even worse than Heather_

**Jamie: **_This is so complicated__  
_

_I'd rather be sedated_

**Zane:** _Than deal with this crap a minute more_

**Aria, Jamie, and Zane:** _Damn IKEA, this I must implore:__  
_

_Please burn down all of your freakin' stores!_

**Jamie:** _Looks like this fits to this_

_But I can't find a screw_

**Aria:** _And it seems that we're short_

_A dozen washers or two_

**Walter: **_What could it be?_

_Maybe bookcases__  
_

_Or a marquee_

**Viktoriya: **_Better put it together quick__  
_

_Or we'll go down with our ship._

**Walter:** _Wait, that's it! I think I know what to do!__  
_

_I've got it, and now it's all thanks to you!_

_O-o-o-oh!_

**Viktoriya and Walter:** _Damn IKEA, can you please explain:_

_Oh, why isn't this together?_

**Aria, Jamie, and Zane:** _Damn IKEA, this is inhumane__  
_

_It's sick; even worse than Heather_

**Daniel: **_This is so complicated__  
_

_I'd rather be sedated_

**Emma:** _Than deal with this crap a minute more_

**Viktoriya:** _Damn IKEA, give our team a break__  
_

_Oh, why is this so darn taxing_?

**Zane:** _Damn IKEA, it's the game at stake__  
_

_We'd much rather be relaxing_

**All:** _Damn IKEA, can you please explain:_

_Oh, why isn't this together?__  
_

_Damn IKEA, this is inhumane__  
_

_It's sick; even worse than Heather_

**Walter:** _This is so complicated_

**Jamie:** _I'd rather be sedated_

**Viktoriya:** _Than deal with this crap a minute more_

**Emma: **_Damn IKEA, this I must implore:_

**Aria, Daniel, and Zane:** _Please burn down all of your freakin' stores!_

**All:** _Damn IKEA!_

* * *

Zane watched as Viktoriya started laying out the wooden boards, and then glared at her. He clenched his fist and faced his team before grabbing some of the tools.

"We need to hurry up or the other team is going to win," he said sternly, "and then we're going to have to vote someone off again."

"That would be such a hard decision," Aria sneered, rolling her eyes. "I have _no_ idea who I would pick."

The strategist raised a brow. "Well, let's not go and worry about that now," he said, "we need to get to work!"

Jamie tapped his chin for a brief moment, and then he gasped, snapping his fingers. "I've got it!" He leaned over and whispered in his team mates ears, "Last year in my history class, I learned a bit about Viking culture. I know that Sweden was one of their old stomping grounds. Add that to how old the wood is and how much there is and that fact that we're on a frozen lake means that we might have to build a boat."

Zane grinned. "Jamie, you're a genius! I knew that I could count on you."

Trying very hard not to show that he was blushing, Jamie looked away and pretended to be looking at some tools.

Aria started laying out the pieces and noticed something.

"Can one of you guys hand me another two-by-four?" she asked.

Before Zane could do anything, Chris stepped forward. "I got it!"

He handed her what looked like a piece of paper. Aria frowned when she saw what it was.

"Chris, this is a two-by-four photograph of yourself."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"... I kind of meant a two-by-four piece of _wood_."

"Oh... Sorry, I can't help you there!"

Aria sighed. "Great."

Team Incredible Chris was still struggling to figure out _what_ they were supposed to be building at all.

"Maybe it's a bookshelf?" Daniel suggested.

She shook her head. "Nah, there's too much wood. Maybe it's a house?"

"Nah, there's not enough wood," he said, kicking a small piece of ice. It skipped all the way to the stream next to them.

Emma gasped and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You kicking the ice and me seeing it float made me get it!"

"... Get what?"

The actress tried very hard to not smack her forehead. "We're building a boat!"

"Oh, gotcha!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma groaned. "You know, maybe I shouldn't have nixed Xavier. At least he can see what's obviously right under his nose — that's worth something."

She sighed, and then pressed her temples. "But I must be patient. Daniel is strong as an ox and loyal as a dog, so when I no longer need him, I'll dump him like the trash that he is under those washboard abs and handsome eyes..." she caught herself, then and then ran out of the confessional before she could reveal any more.

* * *

Daniel lifted a large bundle of wooden planks over his head, and then placed them down, laying each one out about three inches away from one another. He then grabbed a hammer and started hammering the nails into the boards, connecting them. The fighter dropped the hammer, so he bent down to pick it up.

Emma found herself blushing as she couldn't help but stare at his buttock when he bent over.

"_Remember, he'll just weigh you down,"_ Emma told herself.

"I'll go and grab the tarp," she said out loud to him, once she snapped out of her trance. "You just keep working right there."

He nodded, winking at her. "Right, I'm on it."

It was forty-five minutes later when Team Einstein was nearly completed with their construction, however, their average and scrawny structures were no match for the athletic builds of Daniel and Emma, who were the first team to finish constructing their boat. Luckily, Viktoriya and Walter followed after. Team Equality was the last, unfortunately for them.

Chris had announced this. "Team Me, Me, Me wins the advantage in the next challenge!"

He tossed Daniel a burlap sack, which he caught and opened up to examine the contents.

"Rocks?" he asked, confused.

"You're welcome," Chris said, winking. "Now drag your ship to open water and sail north until you find Shaylie to receive your next instruction. And now, for finishing second, Team Einstein gets a reward, but not an advantage."

Viktoriya raised a brow. "I don't follow."

"You and Walter win a romantic dinner at a Swedish lodge and an ice skating trip on the lake, even if you lose the challenge! You'll just do it before the ceremony."

Everyone looked over at Viktoriya and Walter, the latter of whom was blushing very madly and made no attempt to disguise it, while the other was trying very hard to mask herself.

"That's a... very generous reward, Chris," Walter said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, very!" Viktoriya said rather quickly.

Chris nodded and faced Team Equality. "And, for coming in last, Team Equality wins... absolutely nothing, muhaha!"

Zane and Aria shot death glares at the host, while Jamie did not seem all that angry.

"We can still win the challenge, guys," Jamie beamed at them. "Let's not lose hope just yet!"

"Hope died six years ago in a horrible car accident," Zane grumbled.

"Let's try and be a little more optimistic here," Aria suggested.

"This coming from the girl who was in tears yesterday because her boyfriend was voted off?"

"Screw you!"

Aria then grabbed Zane by his jumpsuit collar and threw him to the ground. She had thrown him harder than she had intended and a loud crack was heard upon Zane-to-ice impact. Luckily for Zane, it was not his spine that had cracked...

... But the ice beneath him.

"The ice is cracking!" Chris shouted frantically. "Will Zane's douchbaggery be the cause of our deaths? Stick around to find out on Total Drama World Tour!" he started running away. "Every host for himself!"

"Is he seriously just going to abandon us when we could actually die?" Zane asked annoyed, as he ran for his team's boat.

"Have you met the guy before?" Aria snapped.

"Just run!" Jamie shouted, which was a rare thing for the normally calm boy to do, but adrenaline got to the better of him.

When the trio got to their ship, Aria was the first to climb in. She leaned over the edge to give Zane a helping hand. However, since the jumpsuits showed a good amount of cleavage on the girls' versions, Zane was a little distracted. Aria noticed this, gasped, and then glared at her team mate.

"Are you serious right now?" she growled.

"I'm a sixteen year old boy, of course I'm serious!" Zane retorted as he lifted himself onto the ship.

"Maybe if you would grow up, we could—"

"FOR THE LOVE OF JK ROWLING, WOULD SOMEBODY HELP ME?!"

Below, Jamie was frantically trying to grab the top of the ship to pull himself up, but he wasn't nearly tall or strong enough. He turned around quickly and saw the icy water was quickly approaching.

"Aah!"

Adrenaline kicked in once again and Jamie quickly pulled himself into his team's boat.

"Thank God we're all safe," Jamie sighed, and then smiled at his team mates.

"Wonderful," Aria grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"It's a miracle," Zane muttered, glaring at Aria.

Daniel and Emma, both being athletic, were able to easily get in their boat, which was roughly the same size as Viktoriya and Walter's, for they had only had to make the boats big enough for two people, unlike Team Equality, who had to fit an extra person.

"That was so scary," Emma whimpered, clinging on to Daniel.

Being a teenage boy with an attractive girl clinging to him — in a revealing suit at that — had Daniel very nervous.

"Yes," he said. "Very."

Likewise, due to Viktoriya being reasonably athletic, she lifted Walter over her shoulders and carried him all the way to their boat.

Very red in the face, the inventor tried to say something like a "thank you" mid-trip, but he was far too nervous and embarrassed to do so. When she tossed him into the boat, he had summoned enough courage to say something to the Russian girl.

"Thanks... for saving my life," he said nervously.

She smiled back at him, her face equally as red. "It was no trouble."

Luckily for each team, they had constructed their boats well enough so that even the icy rapids were not enough to damage the boats. Soon, the three teams had made their way to the other side of the waters; on a wooden dock was Shaylie, who was wearing a big puffy blue coat.

Daniel and Emma had been the first two to arrive, as expected, and they jumped out of their boats to receive their next reward from Shaylie.

"Is that a Viking hat?" Daniel asked, confused. "How is that a reward?"

Shaylie rolled her eyes. "It's not a reward, dummy. The other teams will get one to. One of you has to be the captain."

"I think it should be you," Emma said to her team mate, batting her eye lashes at him. "You're big and strong and... um, smart enough to do it."

Proud of the compliment he had been given; Daniel puffed out his chest and gladly took the Viking hat from Shaylie's hands. He placed it on his head and winked at the camera. "Call me Captain Daniel!"

Chris, who was standing beside the intern, rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. You're a big captain and everything, but it's not all fun and games, Danny. It's _war!_"

Chef Hatchet lifted a small canon up from the ground and placed it very carefully in Team Incredible Chris' ship. Daniel grinned because he was happy to be using an actual weapon, but Emma was happy because she was very skilled with them, having used one before.

"Awesome," Emma cheered, "we used one in my school's production of _Peter Pan_."

"Were you Wendy?" Daniel asked.

Blonde and dangerous shook her head. "Nope, Tinkerbelle."

Daniel snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just imagining you in that green dress and with the wings..."

Emma blushed and grinned, then playfully punched Daniel in the shoulder. "Oh, stop it!"

"Enough mush, more slush!" Chris snapped. "Now, those rocks you received before are actually flints. And to fire out of the canon are Chef's famous Swedish meatballs, five of them to be exact! Team Einstein will get two or three, but no flints. Team Equality will get absolutely nothing!"

"Sucks to be them," Daniel grinned.

"To win the challenge and travel first class to our next destination, sail north to capture the red flag way over yonder or use your meatballs to sink the enemy ships. And if you want to win by playing dirty, you must sink _both_ enemy ships."

Daniel grinned. "Sounds easy enough," he then turned to Emma, "let's go!"

The two entered their ship and sailed off north in attempt to reach the red flag. They passed Team Einstein, who was the next to arrive at the dock.

"Who wants to be captain of your _ship_?" Shaylie asked Viktoriya and Walter. She and Chef Hatchet looked at each other and then giggled.

Viktoriya gave them a weird look. "What are you two so giggly about?"

Hatchet shrugged. "Oh, nothing." He looked at Shaylie and the two giggled again.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Shaylie looked around nervously. "Can I still use this thing? Anyway, Chef and I have a little bet going. He says that Viktoriya will be making the first move to ask him out, but my bet is on Walter. And he better do it, since I've got fifty bucks on the line!"

* * *

Viktoriya shrugged. "I'll do it, I guess." She took the Viking hat from Shaylie's hands and before she could place it on her head, Chris snickered. "What?"  
"Just the idea of a girl being a captain, let alone a Viking," Chris teased. "That's all."

"Sexist prick," Viktoriya hissed. She faced Walter and smiled. "On second thought, you'd look really cute in that Viking hat."

Walter smiled. "Really?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Damn it!" Shaylie snapped. "Step up, Walter!"

Chris, Walter, and Viktoriya looked at her strangely. "What?"

"... Nothing. I said nothing."

The host shrugged. "Anyway... either go and capture that red flag way up north or sink both ships. Now, for finishing second, as well as getting what I said earlier, you two get these three meatballs."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Walter said, patting his stomach.

Chris shook his head. "These aren't for eating, they're for shooting! Use the canon to sink both ships."

"But chemistry says that we need matches or something to light the canon," Walter explained.

"I'm sure you'll find a way around it," Chris winked, "now go!"

The duo set sail in their ship, and just as headed north, Team Equality reached the dock.

"Who wants to be the captain?" Shaylie asked, immediately showing them the hat.

"I nominate Jamie," Zane said immediately.

"I second that," Aria added in, glaring at Zane.

"You both love Jamie, it's beautiful," Chris rolled his eyes, "luckily, love does not conquer war! This is war! Now, here is a canon to fire at the other teams. That's one way to win. The other way is to capture the red flag they're trying to get."

"But we need a thing to fire... and something to light the canon!" Zane insisted.

Chris laughed. "I'm sure you do. Just go away and try not to lose again, okay?"

"We came in second last time," Zane grumbled.

"Whatever..."

Now all three teams were setting sail for the red flag or to sink the enemy teams.

"Turn around, Emma."

Emma raised a brow. "But we're like fifty feet from the flag. I can see it form here," she pointed out.

Daniel shook his head. "Sure, but I want to take down Zane myself."

"Why?"

"... Because he's an asshole," Daniel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He'd be Captain A-Hole! Get it... like Captain Ahab?"

"I got it."

The fighter placed one of the meatballs into the canon. "Now turn back so we can take them down!"

Emma groaned and did as the "captain" told her to do.

"Why are they turning around?" Aria asked her team, confused. "They're so close to the flag!"

"Maybe that hat is too tight on Daniel's head," Zane suggested. "Let's take them down!"

"With _what_?"

Jamie thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "I knew these little guys would come in handy!"

He reached into the jumpsuit, which apparently had a very large pocket and pulled out Jamie Jr.

Zane's eyes widened. "Why is _he_ here?"

"You never know when you're going to need a cat," Jamie explained. "Heck, this one time at band camp..."

"Just put him in there so we can fire it."

"And light it _how_?"

Zane pulled out a lighter. "With this!"

Aria raised a brow. "Why do you have that?"

"The same reason why Jamie has his cats, for emergencies."

"Whatever," Aria rolled her eyes.

KA-BOOM!

A giant hole was now in the center of Team Equality's boat. They gasped in shock, and then looked over to see Daniel holding the canon and grinning at them from about eight feet across from them.

"Eat pussycat!" Zane shouted at them.

Emma and Aria glared at him, folding their arms. Daniel was on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"I didn't mean for that to be an innuendo!" Zane insisted. "Just get your minds out of the gutter!"

Jamie scratched his head. "What? I don't get it."

Aria whispered something into his ear and his eyes widened. "EWWWWWW! Gross, most guys actually do that?"

"Some girls too," Aria said, "but I'm not that way."

"Enough dirty talk," Zane shouted. He paused. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that."

"I didn't think you would have to," Aria sniped.

"Screw you!"

KA-BOOM!

Jamie had fired Jamie Jr. at Team Incredible Chris' boat.

"Gah!" Daniel cried, for the cat's claws were in his face. "My face! I can't see!"

He ran around frantically, and then he accidentally tripped over the canon, and it accidentally set off, firing another meatball into Team Equality's boat.

KA-BOOM!

"Stop doing that!" Zane snapped as he fired The Great Gatsby.

"I'll make you eat those words," Daniel hissed.

Just then, Viktoriya and Walter casually floated by in their ship. "Guys, we got the flag like ten minutes why you were arguing, so..."

KA-BOOM!

Jamie had fired The Raven at the same time as Daniel fired his meatball. Since the ball was more powerful than the pussycat, both the ball and cat came back and landed in the center of Team Equality's boat, effectively destroying it.

Chris McLean arrived to the scene on a red jet ski. "Well, again, Team Einstein comes in first... not a shocker. But Team Me Be Incredible didn't come in dead last! Good for you! Team Equality, you've lost. Now you will truly be equal... to the other teams... at elimination..."

"Ugh!" the three members of Team Equality groaned.

"Well... you would be... if this weren't a reward challenge! Psych!"

Aria and Zane groaned yet again, since they couldn't eliminate the person they hated most. Jamie sighed in relief, since he wouldn't have to eliminate either one of his friends.

* * *

**(Sweden, Hunting Lodge, Dining Area)**

A gentle drone of conversation filled the air of the dining hall, trickling down upon the various couples and groups seated therein. Wine glasses clinked together merrily, and utensils tinkled against plates as the patrons of the hunting lodge wined and dined over their respective dinners.

Flames roared in the fireplace on one end of the lodge, keeping the diners comfortably toasty, while the quintet on the other side of the room played a cool jazz number. All in all, the room had an undisputed air of luxury and relaxation to it, which Viktoriya and Walter were greatly enjoying.

The duo was seated at a table for two, situated against the glass windows of the east wall. From their seats, the pair had a magnificent view of a small village, nestled in between two large snow mounds. The lights from the village twinkled peacefully, and the moonlight reflected off of the frozen lake at the village's center.

"It's a beautiful sight," Viktoriya said. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as she gazed dreamily out the window.

Walter smiled. He pushed his plate toward the center of the table, having long since finished his meal, and rested his elbows on the pristine white table cloth. "You really like the snow, huh?" he asked.

Viktoriya turned to look at Walter and nodded cheerily. "Oh, yes," she said. "Very much so. Don't you?"

Walter shrugged. "I've never really experienced snow," he said, idly tracing his index finger around the rim of his glass.

"You're lying!" Viktoriya cried.

"Nope," Walter responded. "Not unless our time in Germany counts."

Viktoriya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, that doesn't count," she said. "You're meant to enjoy your time in the snow. Not worry about the wellbeing of four of your friends, who have been swept up by an avalanche."

Walter laughed. He traced his finger down the length of the glass before scooping it into his hand. He moved to bring it to his lips, but was stopped by Viktoriya, who had grabbed his wrist in her hand.

"Uh, what're you doing?" he asked.

"You said you've never experienced snow," she said. "We're about to change that."

Walter's wrist still clutched in her hand, Viktoriya dragged him out of the dining hall, and into the lodge's lobby. She led him toward a small desk that was settled in a corner of the room.

"How can I help you?" the concierge asked.

"I was wondering if you happened to have any ice skates that we might be able to borrow," Viktoriya asked.

The concierge smiled and dipper her head. "That we do," she said. "There's a small fee for borrowing a pair, as I'm sure you understand."

Viktoriya nodded. "Is it possible to put them on a tab?" she asked.

The concierge nodded again. "Of course," she said. She pulled a pen and a piece of paper from a drawer and placed them on the desk. "May I just get the name?"

"McLean."

The concierge froze. "As in Chris McLean?" she asked, her lips pressed tight into a thin line.

"The very same," Viktoriya said, worriedly.

The concierge breathed tightly through her nostrils before scribbling the name on the paper. "I'll charge that bastard triple," she said sternly.

Viktoriya chuckled as the concierge placed the note aside. She then turned around, bent over, and began rummaging through a small cupboard. When she returned, she was holding two pairs of white ice skates, which she dangled from their laces.

"Two pairs of ice skates," she said, handing them over the counter, to Viktoriya.

Viktoriya accepted the ice skates graciously, and uttered a small thanks to the concierge, who smiled back at her. She then turned to Walter, and thrust a pair of the skates into his arms.

"Come along, Doc," she said, having already started to pull her own on. "The lake's waiting."

Walter fumbled awkwardly with his skates, simultaneously trying to loosen their laces while he pulled off his Converse. "I've never skated before, Viktoriya," he said breathlessly, as he finally managed to pull off one of his shoes. "And I feel like we should really wait until we're at the lake to put this on."

Viktoriya chuckled and pat him reassuringly on the shoulder. "Do not worry," she said. "Is just like riding a bike: scary at first, but once you get the hang of it, is smooth sailing. Now come on."

She grabbed Walter by the wrist yet again and pulled him towards the exit, not bearing any mind to the fact that Walter was still awkwardly trying to get his shoe into the skate. Viktoriya had absolutely no problem navigating her way in her ice skates, trudging out of the lodge and into the freshly fallen snow in a few simple steps.

She yanked Walter toward the village, just down the hill, ignoring his shrieks of protest over having lost his footing.

"You'll never learn if you do not try!" she called teasingly.

Finally – after what seemed to Walter to have been hours – the two reached the bottom of the hill, and had arrived at the edge of the lake. Despite the less than pleasant trek down here, Walter couldn't deny that the sight was beautiful. The lake had looked beautiful even from afar, but viewing it up close was a different story entirely.

The moon and the stars hung above the lake, a spectral guardian surrounded by a dozen shining satellites. Icy swirls wound around the frozen lake, crossing back and forth over each other in beautiful patterns. There were no sounds, aside from the gentle hum of a television a few houses away, and the subtle sound of the breeze flittering through the trees.

Otherwise, he and Viktoriya were totally alone, with the lake and all its beauty completely at their disposal.

"Great Scott," he muttered, pausing for a moment in order to allow the euphoric beauty to really sink in.

Viktoriya smiled and tugged lightly on his wrist. "Come on," she said. And with that, she rolled out onto the ice.

The beauty of the lake was, in Walter's opinion, second only to the gracefulness of Viktoriya as she crossed back and forth across the icy surface. Her light hair danced around her face, emulating its owner by doing a series of twists and twirls of its own. Her eyes sparkled with a certain quality that Walter had not yet seen from her: a certain spirited twinkle that personified... dare he say, playfulness?

"What are you waiting for?"

Walter was dragged from his thoughts. Viktoriya stood at the lake's center, hands placed firmly on her hips, the heel of her skate tapping in playful impatience.

Walter glanced timidly at the reflective surface of the lake, then back at Viktoriya. She was still looking at him with the same expression of cheeky mischievousness. Hesitantly, he placed one skate-clad foot onto the ice, and then the other.

"There you go!" Viktoriya called. Even from a distance, Walter could see her lips curl upwards into a playful smile.

Longing to see Viktoriya smile more, Walter took one brave step forward, and pushed off with his back leg. He slid across the ice, gliding gracefully at first. His initial momentum only carried him so far, though, and the inventor soon found himself flailing, trying to gain control over his feet.

"VIKTORIYAAAA!" he wailed, as he thrashed this way and that way. Viktoriya couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her teammate's – frankly, pathetic – attempts at regaining his balance. Finally, after a few more moments of embarrassing ineptitude, Walter's feet slipped out from under him, and he crashed into the unforgiving ice in a mess of limbs and obscenities.

"Ouch..."

Viktoriya chuckled again, and skated over to her fallen friend. "Care for a lift?" she asked, extending a gloved hand.

Sheepishly, Walter placed his hand in Viktoriya's own. "Thanks," he muttered, pulling himself upright.

Once he was standing, he jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Then, with a sigh of defeat, he scuffed his skate lightly against the ice. This proved to be a lapse in judgment on his part, and the inventor quickly found himself with his back against the ice, once more.

"You're quite graceful," Viktoriya said, extending her hand once more.

Walter's ears turned pink as he sat himself up. "Athletics have never really been my strong suit," he said, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head.

Viktoriya shrugged. "They aren't for everybody," she said. "But, who knows? You might turn out to be an excellent ice skater."

Walter let loose a sardonic scoff. "Oh, right," he said dryly, gesturing to himself, "because _this_ _guy_ has clearly demonstrated some _intense_ ice skating skills."

At this statement, Viktoriya frowned. "You claim to be a scientist, correct?"

Walter looked up at her quizzically. "Of course," he said, surprised that she would even ask such a question. "Science is my passion."

"Then you, of all people, should know that some of the greatest minds of all time experienced a few flops on their way to breakthroughs," she said. "Trial and error."

Walter's blush deepened. Of all of the responses he had expected from Viktoriya, admittedly, that was not one of them. "I guess you're right," he said.

"I know I'm right," Viktoriya said. "I'm a Syuzanna. We're always right."

Walter chuckled and took Viktoriya's hand once again. Just as before, he pulled himself up and steadied his body.

"Now," Viktoriya said, placing her hands on the top of his back. "Try it again. And don't worry about screwing up so badly. If you fail, get back up."

Walter nodded and closed his eyes. After taking in a deep breath through his nose, he pushed off just as he had before. He stumbled almost immediately, but quickly regained his balance. Though he lost his momentum, he was still standing at least.

"That's better," Viktoriya said. "Now keep trying. You'll get the hang of it."

With Viktoriya's words of encouragement, Walter pushed off again. He didn't stumble as he had the last time, and managed to make it quite a bit further than either of his previous attempts.

"Even better!"

Walter continued the same processes of kicking off and gliding over and over, until he was finally gliding across the ice, undeterred, and unfaltering. Viktoriya stood at the edge of the lake, watching as he went, and cheering for him.

"You've got it!" she cried, clapping her hands as Walter quickly made his way toward her.

...quite quickly, in fact.

..._really_ quickly.

...almost as if... he didn't know how to stop...

"LOOK OUT!" Walter cried, his arms spinning madly as he tried to stop himself.

"Rimsky-Korsakov," Viktoriya whispered.

Before she could react, Walter's body smacked into hers, sending them both toppling backwards. Viktoriya let out a soft grunt as she crashed into the snow, and let out a louder one as Walter came crashing down on top of her, driving her further into the cushiony slush.

"Ow..." Walter moaned. "Sorry about that."

"Do not worry about it," Viktoriya said, rubbing lightly at the back of her head. She moved to push herself up, but froze when she realized that Walter was lying directly on top of her. Walter seemed to realize this, too, as he had stilled himself as well. Their faces, both noticed, were only a few inches from each other.

The two stayed there for a moment, eyes locked, unsure of what to do. Viktoriya could hear her heart thumping inside of her ears, her face heating up more and more with each second that passed. Walter mouth had gone dry, and his arms were jiggling like jelly as he continued to hold himself up.

Ten seconds passed...

Fifteen...

Twenty...

Thirty...

Tentatively, Walter inched his face closer to Viktoriya's. Viktoriya's breath hitched in her throat, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Walter's lips were a few mere millimeters away from hers, and she could feel his breath ghosting over her face. Viktoriya closed her eyes, and began to move forward in turn, only to have Walter pull back.

Viktoriya's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Walter with a look that resonated with both confusion and – even if she would refuse to admit it – hurt. Walter gave her a saddened look of his own.

"I'm sorry," he said, averting his eyes. "I-I shouldn't have tried that. I just… Well…"

Walter clenched his eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath. Then, with impressive speed, he said in a voice a little higher than a whisper, "IjustreallylikeyouViktoriya,andIhaveforawhilenow, andIreallywantokissyou,but..."

Walter sighed again. "But," he said, "I know that you're not interested in a relationship. I know that you're here for the competition, and I know that–"

Walter was never given the opportunity to say what he knew. Viktoriya had grabbed the inventor by the back of the head, tangling her fingers into his white locks, and pulled him back toward her. Then, with a passion that Walter hadn't expected, Viktoriya crashed their lips together in a clumsy, eager kiss.

The inventor's eyes widened behind his glasses, and he didn't react for a moment. But then, as Viktoriya wrapped her arms tightly around him, he melted into the kiss. He brought his hands up to cup Viktoriya's face, and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. The overachiever smiled and deepened the kiss, which Walter was only too happy to return.

Finally, the need for air became too apparent to deny, and the two teammates separated. With their foreheads pressed together, and Walter's hands still clutching Viktoriya's face, the two of them panted, their breath coming out of their mouths in tiny wisps.

They stayed like that for a while, foreheads just gently pressed apart, before Walter finally broke the silence.

"Viktoriya?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for accents?"

Smiling, Viktoriya tightened her grip on Walter, and brought her newfound boyfriend to meet her lips once again.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Nineteen/Episode Seventeen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location:** Haha, nope. Aftermath!

**Remaining Contestants:** Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Zane.

**Elimination Order:** Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier.

...

**Team Incredible Chris:** Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein:** Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

* * *

**[1]** - For those that do not know: sympathy is when you feel bad for someone and empathy is when you feel bad _with_ someone. For example, if someone you know has recently lost a grandparent, and you have lost a grandparent as well, then that is empathy. But if all of your grandparents are alive, then it's sympathy.

**[2]** - This is an allusion to Wicked, specifically, the scene in which Galinda gives Elphaba a makeover and says the same line.

**[3]** - HERE LIES DOBBY: A FREE ELF. (Jamie am I, who wrote the scene, might have a SLIGHT Harry Potter obsession.)

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aww, Walter and Viktoriya finally got together! They were my favorite couple. Considering their personalities, they're kind of a crack couple. Kind of like Dakota and Sam on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Anyway, again, that last scene was crafted by the incredible **Jamie am I**! And be on the look out for a new fan fiction, written by both of us! More information on that will be posted soon!

Just in case you didn't know, after this next Aftermath chapter, it's the freakin' _merge,_ people! Get pumped! Whoo!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	20. Aftermath III: Aftermathy Aftermayhem

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "What Is This Feeling?" belongs to the creators of _Wicked. _

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: My apologies for the delay in the update. I've recently been very busy, because I was working as a mascot at a summer camp, so I was doing that for a few hours every day. I've also been consoling my friend, who is going through some stuff. I'll try and update the Niagara Falls chapter sooner.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Aftermath III: Aftermath Aftermayhem_

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction plays followed by a series of highlight clips from _Total Drama World Tour_.

...

"I can't say I'm shocked," Deylanie shrugged, "I mean, I made it about half way. That's alright, I guess."

Chris was annoyed. "You mean you aren't pissed?"

"No way! I got a hot boyfriend, made two awesome friends," she smiled at Viktoriya and Walter, "and I became famous! Plus, I got to travel around the world for free!"

The host was annoyed deeply. "Seriously? I was hoping for a reaction."

"Nope," Deylanie grinned.

She strapped on her parachute and quickly hugged her friends before her departure.

"Goodbye, Walter," she said to him. "You're a sweet guy who deserves a great girl. I hope whoever she is realizes that!"

She turned to Viktoriya. "Goodbye, Viktoriya. You're an awesome girl who deserves a great guy. I hope whoever he is realizes that!"

Deylanie waved to her friends before jumping off the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

...

Georgie gasped in shock as she watched the barf bag land in Zane's hands. She looked at her now former team mates with confusion and slight anger.

"What?" she asked Chris.

His only response was handing her the parachute (followed by a very cheesy grin).

"You two did this to me," Georgie snapped, pointing at Jamie and Aria. "There's no way that Zane would vote me off after all he's helped me with! It must have been you two!"

"I-" Aria tried to say, but she was stopped by Georgie's fingers.

"Save it," she snapped. "And I thought that I could trust you... that you were my _friend_!"

Zane 'tsk-tsk'd at the Boricua, who was shooting daggers at him.

"And _you_!" Georgie scowled, poking Jamie's chest. "I thought that you'd be smart enough to keep me on. Heck, I thought that you were a nice guy!"

Jamie was on the verge of tears. "But, I-"

"But it looks like I was wrong," Georgie hissed as she prepared to jump out of the plane.

"I only voted for you because you hurt Daniel," Jamie said under his breath in-between sniffles.

"This may be a bad time to discuss my pay," Shaylie whispered to Chris, who shrugged.

Chris looked first at the remains of Team Equality: Zane was trying to keep a straight face, Aria was furiously glaring at Zane, and Jamie was crying. He then looked back at Georgie, who was just as furious as Aria was.

"Any final words?"

Georgie nodded. "Yes. Get that two-timer Daniel off this show for me, Zane! At least I can _trust_ you."

Zane smiled and winked at her. "Will do, _pal_."

"Come on, we're short on time," Chris declared, patting her on the back. Then he whispered to himself, "Plus, you might put two and two together."

His whispers were not hushed enough, as Georgie seemed to have heard him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Two and two together?"

"Goodbye!" Chris shouted and shoved Georgie out of the plane before she could say anything more.

...

Xavier stood up and shook Daniel's hand.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, dude," Xavier said. "You deserve it more than me."

Chris was completely shocked. "You've got to be kidding me, dude! I was expecting you to explode! This isn't who you are. Where is the Xavier Chavez we love to hate?"

Xavier scoffed. "He's gone, Chris. I'm a changed man. Someone here helped me see that."

"Are you serious?" Chris groaned. "Why did you have to change as a person? Ugh, you kids and your feelings today! It makes me sick!"

Ignoring the ignorance of the host, Xavier turned to Emma and nodded. "I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way, but whatever. You've been a worthy team mate and a good... friend."

Emma was taken back. "Um... thanks... Xavier... You too."

He nodded and turned to Chef Hatchet. "Thank you for being our pilot and cook, sir. You were a good one."

Hatchet was very confused, but he shook the young man's hand and handed him his parachute, which he grabbed from Shaylie.

Daniel stopped him. "Dude, aren't you going to say goodbye to Aria? Since you like her and all."

Xavier grinned. "I already said goodbye."

Chris groaned. "Look, if you're not going to cause somebody some pain, I'll throw you out of this plane myself!"

KICK!

"Ouch!"

The host was clutching his crotch in pain. Xavier had kicked him very hard and now he was grinning widely. Daniel gasped in shock, but then clapped.

"Way to finally stick it to the man... man," he chuckled.

"It was actually kind of fun," Xavier grinned. He looked down at the skyline below him and sighed. He turned back to Daniel.

Now he said something much unexpected. "If Aria doesn't win this thing... I hope it's you."

Daniel smiled and gave thumbs up to his new friend.

Accepting his fate, Xavier jumped out of the plane and screamed all the way down.

...

"Viktoriya?" Walter asked.

"Yes?" Viktoriya asked back.

"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for accents?"

Smiling, Viktoriya tightened her grip on Walter, and brought her newfound boyfriend to meet her lips once again.

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction replayed, and faded in to the familiar shot of a talk show set in front of a live studio audience. The audience was applauding and cheering, and Geoff and Bridgette sat on a couch in the middle of the stage.

Among the twenty non-competitors sat Aidan, Jerome, Lucian, Holly, and Xena. Xena was sitting as far away as possible from Duncan, glaring furiously at him; while, Lucian was sitting very close next to Courtney.

"Welcome everyone, once again, to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show!" Geoff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Let's take a look at who has joined us now in the peanut gallery: Aidan, Holly, and Shaylie!"

Aidan and Holly waved politely at the camera, the former doing so much more excitedly.

Bridgette couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend's incompetence. "Geoff, she's back on the show as an intern. Remember?"

"Oh right," Geoff said, smacking his forehead. "Duh!"

The surfer gal faced the audience. "For those of you that are unaware, we've reached the final seven on the show!"

"That's right," Geoff exclaimed, throwing his arm around Bridgette's shoulder, "but let's give a grand welcome to those who have recently left the show, going in chronological order of course..."

Lindsay whispered to Tyler, "Is that the one where it's the order when it happened?"

Surprised by the correct answer Tyler said, "That's right, Lindsay. Yeah, that's what they're doing!"

"Yay! I got it right!" she squealed. She gasped, and then grabbed Tyler by the collar. "Do I get a gold star? My teacher gives me gold stars when I get a question right?"

Jerome raised a brow. "How many gold stars do you have?"

"Well, I haven't gotten any yet, but when I do, you'll be the first one to know, Joe!"

The break dancer frowned. "Um, it's Jerome."

"What is?"

Jerome smacked his forehead.

"Wait... are _you_ Tyler?"

"No... I'm not him."

Lindsay nodded, and then asked Aidan, "Are you Tyler?"

"Nope, sorry, Lindsay."

The blonde again nodded, and then turned to the tall lamp next to her. "Are you Tyler?" When the lamp didn't say anything, Lindsay said, "That's okay, take your time." **[1]**

Bridgette cleared her throat. "Well, let's get back to the interviews! Our first guest was the first girl to get a boyfriend, the first to take the Drop of Shame normally, and throws an awesome party every year for her birthdays... please welcome Deylanie!"

Loud pop music played as the aforementioned party girl strutted down the stage. She did a couple of dance moves, jumped in the air twice, and then finished with a split. The audience went wild, but not as wild as she did when she saw a certain someone sitting in the peanut gallery.

"Ohmygosh, Aidan!"

She ran up to her boyfriend and practically jumped on him, before dragging him to the ground and smothering him with kisses. The audience, as well as some of the peanut gallery, went wild.

"Get some, kid!" Duncan called.

"Niiiice," Tyler said, winking.

"You're the man!" Lucian cheered.

Lucian's comment earned him a rough nudge from Courtney. Lucian chuckled and playfully nudged her back, much to Duncan's anger.

"Why are you nudging my girl, DJ boy?" the punk snapped.

Sweating profusely, DJ cried out, "I didn't do anything, Duncan! I swear!"

"Not you," Duncan snarled, and then he poked Lucian's chest, "this clown."

Courtney stepped in-between the punk and the DJ. "Um, Duncan. Lucian is my friend, so I would suggest leaving him alone before I _leave _you. Are we clear?"

The delinquent sighed deeply, and then crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll leave pretty boy alone, but if he makes another move on her like that, I'll mess him up."

Geoff cleared his throat. "Moving on, Deylanie..."

She did not even acknowledge Geoff because she was too busy making out with Aidan.

"Were we ever that bad?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"Yes," everyone in the audience and the peanut gallery said at the same time.

The party guy blushed, and then nervously tapped his fingers together. After recovering, he faced the audience again with a large grin. "Who wants to have Deylanie answer some questions about her time on the show?"

As planned, the audience went wild and chanted Deylanie's name.

Deylanie finally noticed this, and stopped kissing Aidan. She stood up and straightened her top, blushing. "S-sorry about that, I just haven't seen him in forever."

Geoff nodded and led her to the seat in-between him and Bridgette. "So," the party king said, "I can see that you're excited to be reunited with your boyfriend."

She blushed and winked at Aidan. "Oh, you bet."

The audience cooed, and then looked at Aidan, who was very much enjoying the affection.

"But enough about that," Geoff said, "let's move on. How does it feel to be out of the game?"

The dark-haired beauty shrugged. "Meh. It's not that big of a deal, actually. I made some good friends, got a boyfriend, and I got famous!"

Surprised by her answer, Geoff asked, "You're not upset about losing a chance at the million bucks?"

"Nope."

"Well, what about not getting a free trip around the world?"

"My father has a yacht, so we can go to a lot of places, actually."

Stumped, Geoff shrugged. "I give up. Bridge?"

The girl-next-door giggled. "I don't think that she's terribly upset, Geoff."

"Moving on from your elimination, I assume that you are now aware of Emma?"

Deylanie smiled. "You mean that sweet girl on the other team? Aware of what?"

Geoff sighed deeply. "Man, she is good. She had everyone convinced."

"Convinced of what?"

"How she's been acting as a nice girl all season," Geoff exclaimed, "and how she was responsible for the eliminations of Holly, Jerome, and Aidan, her own team mates!"

"I can't believe her!" Deylanie gasped. "Not that I think you're a liar, but do you have any proof?"

Geoff nodded. "Roll the clip!"

* * *

_Emma grinned. "Holly is like putty in my hands... Xavier too. He just doesn't know it yet. The only reason I agreed to vote of Jerome was because he was a huge threat. Besides, I am the only one in this contest who is allowed to have talents in the arts..." She flipped her hair and blew a kiss to the camera._

_Finally, she stamped Jerome's passport_

_..._

_Emma stamped Aidan's passport. "I told Xavier that he could choose who goes home next. He picked a good choice too, Aidan was getting too distracted by Deylanie. We cannot use that kind of distraction in the game. No, sir."_

_..._

_Emma and Holly were in the confessional together. "I'll stamp Daniel's passport for you, don't worry," Emma said warmly._

_Holly gave her friend a thumbs up. Little did she know, Emma had stamped Holly's__own__passport._

* * *

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Holly groaned. Jerome patted her on the back, and she smiled at him.

"Sorry about that, Red," Geoff apologized, "but we just had to let her know."

Deylanie scoffed, and crossed her arms. "And now I do... Ugh, if this weren't a kid's show, I would totally say some nasty things to her!"

"This is a kid's show?" Duncan asked aloud.

"It explains why you appeal to the audience so much," Courtney grumbled.

"Explains why you're a... pain in the ass!"

Lucian's muscles tightened. "Some way to talk to a lady you jerk, especially your girlfriend!"

"She doesn't need you to defend her honor!" Duncan barked.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at the punk. "Don you tell me who can and can't defend me!"

Trying to limit the fighting, Bridgette cleared her throat loudly, which was thankfully able to get the attention of those involved in the fight. "Thank you... so, Deylanie, we noticed how you were trying to get Viktoriya and Walter paired up... How adorable!"

"So cute," Sadie cooed, "those two are just going to give me diabetes!"

"Yeah, that will be the cause of it," Duncan grumbled, earning a violent jab from Lucian and Courtney.

Apparently not hearing the bickering, Deylanie nodded. "Oh yeah! Those two were _made_ for each other!"

"Let's see what the peanut gallery thinks," Geoff suggested.

Heather scoffed. "A nerd and a loudmouth? Where have we seen that before?" she glanced over at Leshawna and Harold.

The sister rolled up her sleeve. "Oh, you want to start something, you little princess?"

"Please, don't fight," Harold groaned in agony, "you'll just be feeding the demon that is Heather's ego."

"Hey!"

Realizing that it was a terrible mistake to rile up the veterans, Geoff quickly said, "Moving on, Deylanie, thank you for joining the peanut gallery. Go back to Aidan, you crazy kid!"

She immediately obliged and returned to Aidan and embraced him tightly, then sat in his lap.

Bridgette announced loudly, "Our next guest is possibly the next President of the United States, is dating a dangerous Boricua, and honorably voted himself off... please welcome, Xavier!"

When the Republican walked on the stage, he (and everyone else) expected him to be booed and ridiculed for his actions, but this was not the case. Shockingly, the audience clapped loudly and appeared to be cheering for him. Not a single slur or jeer was tossed at him. Notably, a girl in the audience had an "I Heart Xavier" sign.

"How is a jerk like him so popular?" Jerome muttered.

"I'm one of the most popular characters," Duncan grinned, "so why wouldn't he be popular too? Ladies love bad boys."

"Not the ladies worth keeping..."

Xavier sat down in the seat next to Geoff without a word. He sat with one elbow on one knee, and smiled eagerly at his two hosts.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two," Xavier said, shaking both of their hands.

"I forgot that you weren't a jerk anymore," Geoff admitted. "My bad."

Jerome said suddenly, "Oh, which reminds me..." then he flipped off Xavier.

"I deserve that," Xavier said, trying to hold his temper. "But the past is the past, so I am sorry and I forgive you."

The break dancer raised a brow. "You forgive me?" he snorted. "For what?"

"Well, to be fair, Jerome, I was not entirely to blame in our fights," Xavier told him. "You might have instigated some of them."

"That's a bunch of bull-"

"Kid's show," Geoff coughed.

"... Spit. Bullspit."

"My bull sure spits a lot, eh," Ezekiel said suddenly, "one time, he got it all over my father's tractor trailer," he chuckled, "it took a few days to clean it off, eh."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Nobody cares, home school."

Before Ezekiel could, respond, Xavier started shouting.

"Listen, buddy," Xavier said sternly, "I'm trying to be reasonable and apologize here. The phone goes both ways, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy," Jerome grumbled, "you cost me one million dollars!"

Xavier folded his arms. "Look, I'm out of it, too, so we're equal."

"Equal?" Jerome snarled. "Yeah, right. You're already rich; you didn't need the money anyway."

"Do you want to rekindle old fires, big man?" Xavier barked.

Jerome rolled up his sleeve and angrily said, "I think I do!"

Bridgette, being the peace-maker that she was, decided to intervene. "Boys, boys, enough roughhousing."

"No!" Xavier snarled, punching Jerome in the arm.

The audience went wild when Xavier did that, but even more people cheered when Jerome shoved Xavier to the ground.

"Aren't you going to go and punch him?" Deylanie asked Aidan. "He did get you voted off."

Aidan shrugged. "Well, I don't want to make things worse. Besides, why would I risk getting hurt?"

"Right, because you're a wimp," Xavier snarled as he dodged a swing from Jerome.

SMACK!

Aidan didn't move a muscle, but Deylanie did. She smacked Xavier right on the cheek, and a red hand print was now where her hand was. Both Deylanie and Jerome got up and sat back down on their seats, satisfied with their revenge.

"Are you all good now?" Bridgette asked, folding her arms.

"Yes," Xavier, Jerome, and Deylanie said in unison.

"Good."

Owen raised his hand.

"Yes, Owen?"

The giant boy drummed his fingers together nervously. "Um, why did you introduce Xavier first, since Georgie was voted off before him?"

Geoff looked at Bridgette in confusion and said, "Oh. That was how it happened? I could've sworn it was the other way around... whatever." **[2]**

"Out next guest was the second to form a relationship, likes to fight in cages, and once knocked out a kid in gym class," Bridgette said, "here she is... please welcome... Georgie!"

Both the audience and peanut gallery were silent when Georgie walked off stage, looking very upset. She wiped her tears on her arm, and then sat down next to Geoff and Bridgette without a word. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and then smiled weakly at Bridgette.

"How are you holding up, Georgie?" Bridgette asked, putting her hand on Georgie's shoulder.

The cage fighter sighed deeply. "Well, after seeing the last three episodes, I now know that Daniel was innocent in the whole ordeal..."

"But you still technically cheated on him," Duncan shouted at her. "Who would do such a thing?" **[3]**

"I thought he didn't want anything to do with me anymore," Georgie insisted, "so give me a break already!"

"Please do, Duncan," said Bridgette, glaring at the punk. She turned back to Georgie and smiled. "It's not your fault, sweetie. That jerk Zane tricked you."

Georgie nodded. "I hate him! I thought he had changed and actually wanted to help me! I thought he was my _friend_!"

Beth folded her arms and scoffed. "I know how that feels," she said, glaring at Heather.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Georgie asked Beth, who nodded.

"So tell us, Georgie," Geoff said, "how does it feel to know that Daniel still thinks you cheated on him?"

"Geoff!" Bridgette scolded him.

The party animal scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, that was a mean way to phrase it. I mean... tell us how you really feel?"

Georgie sighed. "It... it really hurts. It hurts how he thinks that I betrayed him... and he's just as innocent too, so that really adds to the pain. I don't hope he finds out soon, since I want him to win this thing. For us. And for you, Aidan. Daniel told me about your dad, I'm sorry."

Aidan smiled at his friend and flashed a thumbs up.

"Now I hate to cut your interview short, Georgie, but we have something very big to showcase right now," Geoff said.

"What's that?"

The lights shut off and spotlights started circling the room.

"Attention, all fans of everything Total Drama! Forget the Aftermath, because this is Aftermayhem!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Get ready for a chance to get back in the game!" Bridgette announced. "This is the first ever Total Drama Second Chance challenge!"

Everyone in the peanut gallery except for Gwen, Noah, Heather, and Xavier cheered loudly and hugged the person sitting next to them, even if they didn't know them very well or get along with them; everyone was just so excited about the news they had just heard.

"That's right," Geoff said, nodding, "those out of the game will win another chance at the million dollars!"

Owen pumped his fists in the air. "Yeah, baby! Maybe I'll win the show again! That would be _awesome_!"

Jerome patted the overweight teen on the back. "I hate to break it to you, big guy, but only those who competed in this season are getting a chance to compete."

"He's right," Geoff confirmed, "sorry big man."

Bridgette gave him an odd look. "Geoff? I thought we talked about this. We're giving our old friends a chance to get back in the game, since they didn't get to this season, remember?"

"That's not really fair, Bridge," Geoff reasoned, "besides, wouldn't it be a lot better to chill here and party?"

"No," was the general consensus.

Leshawna scoffed. "Well, little Leshawna is sure has heck going back in the game! Ain't nothing gonna stop me!"

"Maybe I will," Lucian said, "because I am going to get back in that game! I was eliminated unfairly!"

"Don't worry about the stupid game," Courtney told Lucian, "since our lawsuit will go into action very soon, besides... _I_ would like a chance back in myself. And sorry, hon, but the less people I'm competing against, the better."

"You're not competing at all," Georgie grumbled, shooting daggers at the CIT.

Geoff tapped his chin. "There's only one way to solve this..."

_DING DING!_

"Are you kidding me?" Eva hissed. "I can't sing! I won't sing!"

Deylanie scoffed. "Right, because you're not skilled enough to sing."

"What did you say, greenie?" the fitness buff roared, poking Deylanie's chest. "I can sing!"

"Prove it."

"I will!"

Deylanie whispered to Aidan, "Reverse psychology. Works like a charm."

Geoff coughed. "Um, then sing away, guys!"

* * *

**"Boring"**

A parody of "What Is This Feeling?" from _Wicked_

_*****_The parts in which Eva's name is put in parentheses does _**not **_indicate that she is singing back up. They are singing at the exact same time, to the same beat, but their lyrics are different, due to having opposing views on which cast is superior. When the newbies and veterans are parenthesized, however, they _**are **_singing back up.

**Deylanie**: _Dearest Chrissy, with sugar on to_p

**Eva**: _McLean..._

**Deylanie and Eva**: _There's been some confusion_

_On this aftermath, it seems_

**Eva**:_Please explain to dear Deylanie_

**Deylanie**: _Or, of course, you could tell Eva_

**Deylanie and (Eva)**:_Season one (three) can't hold a candle to my own_

_Nope_

**Deylanie and Eva**: _There's been some confusion_

_'cause she only seems to be_

**Deylanie**: _A meathead, hopped up on steroids_

_Who couldn't score a win even if she tried_

**Eva**: _A hoe_

**Deylanie**: _You think you're better_

_Than me, or the rest?_

**Eva:** _'cause my best features_

_Aint' glued to my chest_

**Deylanie:** _Your fame is fleeting_

**Eva:** _Yours never started_

**Deylanie and Eva:** _You took a beating_

**Deylanie and (Eva)**: _Now you're departed_

_Banished from the game_

_Down the Dock (Drop) of Shame!_

_You're_

_Boring: irrefut'bly dull and boring_

**Deylanie:** _You're so bleak_

**Eva:**_You're drab_

**Deylanie**: _I'm snoring!_

**Deylanie and (Eva):** _No wonder_

_You got the axe_

_Watching you compete is such a tax_

_And your fellow vet'rans (newbies) also lack_

_An ounce of entertainment_

**Eva:** _Holly's just a Harold replay_

**Deylanie**: _Heather's schemes were bought on eBay_

**Deylanie and Eva**: _You're so dull, it's wrong!_

**Deylanie and (Eva):** _Chris was in the right mind when, at last (Chris was in the wrong mind when, at last)_

_He fin'lly dropped you losers from the cast (He added all you losers to the cast)_

_'cause you will be boring, boring me_

_My whole life long_

**Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, and Justin**: _Hey McLean, man, what'd you see in them?_

**Aidan, Georgie, Holly, Jerome, and Xavier:** _They're all so boring, glad you're rid of 'em._

_They're so washed-up_

**Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, and Justin**: _They're a snoozer_

**Newbies and Veterans:** _And we all can't help but wonder_

_Why you'd ever pick these losers?_

**Heather:** _Well, he has been known to blunder._

**Newbies and (Veterans):** _Poor ol' veterans, you've been replaced (You poor newbies, think you've replaced)_

_With a brand new, and memorable face (Us with your dull, forgettable face?)_

_Let me put this gently:_

_You're just second place!_

_Because you're boring_

**Deylane and Eva (Newbies and Veterans)**:_Your fifteen minutes (Irrefut'bly dull and boring)_

_Are deader than dirt_

_You were the starter (They're so bleak and drab, we're snoring!)_

_But we're the dessert!_

_Your fame is fleeting (No wonder)_

_Yours never started_

**Newbies and Veterans**: _You got the axe!_

**Deylanie and Eva**: _And now you're departed!_

**Newbies and Veterans (Deylanie and Eva): **_Watching you compete was such a tax (Banished from the game)_

_And your fellow rivals also lack_

**All**:_You-ou're_

**Deylanie and Eva (Newbies and Veterans)**:_Boring (Boring)_

_Irrefut'bly dull and boring (Boring)_

_You're so bleak and dull, I'm snoring (Boring)_

_You're so dull it's wrong (So wrong!)_

**Deylanie and (Eva):** _Chris was in the right mind when, at last (Chris was in the wrong mind when, at last)_

_He fin'lly dropped you losers from the cast (He added all you losers to the cast)_

**Deylanie and Eva (Newbies and Veterans):** _And you will be boring, for forever (Boring)_

_Boring, so completely (Boring)_

_Boring me (Boring me!)_

_My whole life long!_

**Newbies and Veterans**: _Boring!_

_Irrefut'bly dull and boring!_

**Eva**: _You!_

**Deylanie**: _Suck!_

* * *

"So... did we win?" Justin asked Geoff, eagerly.

"I think that you all did such an awesome job," Geoff said, "that I can't decide! The twenty-eight of you will all have a shot at getting back in the game and the million dollars, baby! Boo-yah!"

"What do you say, guys?" Bridgette asked her friends. "Ready to get back in the game?"

Noah scoffed. "That flying death trap full of psychos? No way."

"Hey! One of those psychos is my boyfriend... Well, I'm not sure where I am with him anymore but... shut up!"

Trying to have the tension die down, Bridgette said loudly, "Five of you will catch your lightning in a bottle... Or in this case, peanuts in a can."

Two interns, one blonde and one dark-skinned, had what looked like t-shirt cannons, but instead of t-shirts, cans of peanuts were stuffed in. Everyone who wanted back on the show, which was almost everyone, lined up eagerly to try and catch their can-sized ticket to fame.

As the interns fired the peanut cans to everyone, Geoff explained more of the challenge. "Most of you will find a salty treat in your can, which you may eat. That's your reward! But five of you guys will receive something else, in addition to those peanuts!"

Lucian was the first to catch his peanut can. He carefully opened it and his eyes widened when something popped out of it.

"Gah!" he shouted in surprise. When he regained focus, he noticed what had startled him. It was a golden Chris head on a spring. "Is this... Chris?"

"Lucian's back!" Geoff announced, and the audience cheered.

Katie, Sadie, Harold, Trent, and Aidan all opened their peanut cans, and sadly found only stale peanuts in their cans. The same happened to Beth, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Tyler. The unlucky veterans grumbled and sat back down in their seats.

Courtney cried out in frustration when she found nothing in her peanut can. "This is an outrage! I demand to be let back in the competition!"

"It's all good, Court," Lucian assured her. "I've got a chance. I'll win it for you. Does that make you feel better?"

She blushed. "A little."

Duncan angrily squeezed his can, which he had not opened yet. When he squeezed it, the Chris head that was inside came springing out.

"Our resident jailbird is back!" Geoff declared. "Who will be next?"

Deylanie sat down next to her boyfriend when she found plain peanuts in her can.

"No luck?" Aidan asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope. Whatever, I played the game and I lost. That's, like, how it works, right?"

"You got it, babe!"

Holly and Georgie found their cans lacking a Chris head and followed suit and sat down next to the happy couple.

"Three Chris heads remain," Geoff said, "who will be the lucky ones?"

Eva ripped the top of her can open and grinned when a golden Chris head sprung out. "YES! I never thought I'd be so happy to see Chris."

Jerome casually opened his peanut can and smiled when he saw the Chris head. "Sweet!"

The break dancer and iron woman joined Duncan and Lucian, who were glaring furiously at each other.

"There's still one more left. Who hasn't opened their can?"

Xena had been barely paying attention. She was staring off into space. She mumbled something, but it was unclear what she had said.

"What did you say, Xena?" Geoff asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."

Confused, the party animal asked. "The contest. Aidan was supposed to catch a can with a Chris head, win the return contest... and then win the game. He should have been in there! My visions told me so!"

Aidan frowned. "I was supposed to win?" he snapped his fingers. "Dang it!"

"Well, maybe the future's changed," Geoff suggested. "Like in that movie _The Terminator._ Didn't that guy say that the future is what you make it?"

"But that was a movie," Jerome said. "This is real life."

Xavier scoffed. "And in real life, people can't tell the future."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Xena asked the politician.

"You're not a liar, just delusional to think that one can predict the future."

Bridgette groaned. "Just stop fighting! Xena, please sweetie, open your can."

Xena rolled her eyes and carefully opened her can. Chris' golden head sprung out, startling her.

"B-but, I..."

"Congratulations, Xena!" Geoff clapped, ignoring her stammering complaints. "So our lucky contenders are Duncan, Eva, Jerome, Lucian, and Xena! Two veterans, three newbies! Two girls, three guys! Three dark-haired, one blonde, one dyed... two–"

"Get on with it," a very bitter Courtney shouted.

Geoff caught on and nodded. "One of these five awesome people is about to win our Second Chance challenge and go back into the big game and have another chance at the million! So what is the challenge? Total Drama: The Board Game! But this is no ordinary board game. You guys take turn rolling the die and hop your way along the game board."

"Sounds easy enough," Duncan boasted.

"But roll carefully," Geoff warned, "because some of the squares are booby-trapped. Each square represents either a final seven player or one of the last five places the Total Drama Plane dumped them. Every square has a mini-challenge you'll have to complete before you roll again. Fail and you are out of the running. Reach the final square and answer the guard's final skill-testing question. The first to answer correctly wins."

Bridgette smiled at the contestants. "We're going to go alphabetically. No A's, B's or C's... so we're going to go with the D!"

Noah and Cody were laughing on the floor at Bridgette's last comment. The surfer girl did not seem to notice and simply handed Duncan the large die.

Duncan rolled the die and it came up as a four. He walked over to the "Zane" square.

"You get the Zane challenge!" Geoff declared. "Now this one is a bit complicated. We've had Lindsay make a scarily convincing Zane costume." He held it up, and it indeed looked scarily real. It looked as if it was his own skin. "We've catnapped Jamie's kittens from the plane for this challenge. You must survive one minute in the cage with the kittens to move on."

The punk scoffed. "You call this a challenge? Bring it on!"

After Duncan slipped on the costume, he stepped into the cage, looking very cocky. Bridgette put the cats in the cage and waited a few seconds when nothing happened.

"Maybe they can tell it isn't Zane," Holly suggested.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"... Or not."

Jamie Jr. was on Duncan's head, The Great Gatsby was clawing at Duncan's legs, and The Raven was biting Duncan's butt. Jamie Jr. tore at the rubber head of the suit so hard that it was torn to shreds and soon most of it fell off Duncan's body. He was eventually back in his own outfit, and the cats stopped attacking him.

"Looks like Duncan's out," Bridgette announced.

Angry, Duncan shouted, "What are you talking about, Barbie? I survived the whole minute!"

"But the suit was taken off."

"The cats did that, not me!"

"Too bad."

"... Is this payback for me having a part in both of your eliminations?"

"Maybe."

"... You play dirty, I like that."

Duncan sat down back next to Courtney, who was not paying any attention to the punk. Her eyes were directed at Lucian, who was looking very confident.

"You're up, Eva!"

Eva grabbed the die out of Geoff's hand and threw it on the ground. It landed on a one. She walked over to the "Australia" square.

"This is a mental challenge!" Bridgette declared. "Is Australia a country or a continent?"

Eva blinked. "... Crap."

"You have fifteen seconds."

"Son of a... Ugh," Eva groaned. "Is it... a country?"

A loud buzzer was heard and Eva was furious.

"WHAT?"

"Technically, Australia is both a country and a continent," Bridgette explained.

Eva shoved Bridgette down very hard. "This is crap! This is stupid! UGH! Forget this!" She stormed back to her seat.

Geoff tossed the die to Jerome, and he got a three. He walked over to the "Emma" square.

"Great," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Your challenge is to create a haiku about Emma, highlighting her positive attributes."

Jerome groaned. "Thank Lord I was raised to respect women... Emma has blonde hair; she's competing on the show, voted me off... damn."

Geoff and Bridgette clapped. "Very good, Jerome! You get to move on to the next round! Lucian?"

The DJ grinned and rolled the die. It landed on a five, so he walked over to "Viktoriya" square. Geoff grinned.

"Oh! You get the Viktoriya challenge. This one is my personal favorite," the party animal cheered. "You were the only person on your team to not have met Quincy."

"Yeah?"

"Well, if you remember in France, your team had to get away from an intoxicated Quincy. Viktoriya was able to subdue him and save the team. Can you do the same?"

Lucian nodded. "This is it? I am a DJ in a club; I've seen drunks all the time! Bring it on!"

Geoff brought out an extremely drunk Quincy, who had a bottle of vodka, a lampshade covered with lipstick marks over his head, and he was wearing a yellow tie, even though he was wearing a t-shirt.

"Yeesh," Lucian grumbled. "I've never seen anyone _that_ bad."

"You have one minute," Geoff said.

Lucian calmly walked over to the drunken blonde man and greeted him with a friendly smile. "Hey, how's it going Quincy, my man?"

Quincy raised a brow and gave Lucian a strange look, either from intoxication or confusion. "Do I... Do I know you? Did... did we go to the same college? I think we went to the same college. Maple Leaf Academy, class of 1997? Did we? Who... who are you?"

Lucian shook his head. "No, but I do know Viktoriya, Walter, Shaylie, and Deylanie..."

Suddenly, Quincy's face brightened. "Deylanie? Man, am I glad that she's eighteen... she's got a hot bod!"

Deylanie smiled. "Thank you!"

Aidan raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"So can you calm down... for her?" Lucian asked hopefully. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Quincy looked over to Deylanie for confirmation, and she nodded.

"Of course," Quincy nodded, pointing to Deylanie, "say... did I tell you she's got a hot bod?"

"Yes."

"... Did we go to the same college?"

Lucian chuckled. "Go to sleep, Quincy."

"Yes, sir!" Quincy shouted, saluting Lucian. Then, the drunken man fell over on his back, fast asleep.

The audience went wild and applauded Lucian for his success, as did the majority of the peanut gallery, save for Duncan. Most notably excited was Courtney, who ran up to Lucian and gave him a tight hug around the waist.

Bridgette and Geoff walked over to the two and the party boy separated them.

"Slow down," Geoff said, grinning. "Lucian hasn't won yet - he's still got to beat the others."

Courtney scoffed. "It's just Xena and Jerome, so it's not like he has any _real_ competition."

Lucian awkwardly chuckled. "Um, thanks for the support, Court." He grinned. "Whoa, I just rhymed... Maybe I should make that into a rap."

Geoff gave the die to Xena. She sighed deeply and rolled a six. She walked over to the Greece square...

... And fell through a trap door.

Bridgette gasped and ran over to the hole. "Are you okay?"

A light moan was heard from below. "How did I not see this coming?" Xena's voice was heard faintly.

Geoff swung his arm around Lucian and Jerome. "We have our final two competitors. If Jerome fails the next challenge, then Lucian automatically wins and returns to the game! But, if Jerome wins and Lucian then fails, then Jerome will win and return. However, if both win and move on to the final round with a guard, then—"

"Just get one with the damn game!" Eva roared.

Noah snickered. "A little bitter about our loss, are we?"

"Shut the hell up! At least I wasn't the first person voted off on my team, was I?"

"No, but I _did_ make it farther than you."

"Shut UP!"

Geoff quickly took over the situation. "Okay, Jerome roll the die! Will Lucian feel the fear in his eyes? Let's find out." **[4]**

Jerome rolled the die and it landed on a four, so he walked from the "Emma" square and he stopped at the "Walter" square.

"Nice!" the surfer girl exclaimed. "You get the Walter challenge."

An intern entered the studio with a handful of familiar looking gadgets as Bridgette continued to explain the challenge.

"Three of Walter's greatest inventions," Bridgette said, "well, the ones that were the closest to working anyway... Anyway, they are broken, so you must fix them Jerome. Are you up for that?"

Jerome groaned. "You've got to be kidding me... How am I supposed to fix those? I'm no scientist!"

"Just try," Bridgette said kindly, "after all, it's a million dollars."

The dark-skinned teen smiled. "Aw, what the heck, there's no harm in trying."

The intern handed Jerome the wormhole generator, the white noise earphones, and the music-playing alarm clock. After a few moments of tinkering with the generator, he pointed it at Lucian. For a moment he disappeared, and then he landed on Courtney, who was ten feet away from him, and landed specifically on her lap.

Duncan furiously shoved him off. "Get the hell of her!"

Courtney helped Lucian up. "Duncan," she scowled, "be nice!"

Jerome twisted some wires in the alarm clock and flicked a switch on it. Loud heavy metal music played and several of the members of the peanut gallery and audience covered their ears, either because the music was too loud or they despised the genre music.

To muffle the sound, Jerome plugged the earphones into his ears, and sighed in relief when he didn't hear anything.

"Congratulations, Jerome," Geoff shouted, "you move on!"

"Whaaaat?" Jerome asked loudly, not hearing him.

"I said you won the round!" Geoff repeated, louder.

"Whaaaat?!"

"I said—"

Bridgette took the earphones out of Jerome's ears and said, "You won the round."

"Oh. Thanks, Bridgette!"

Geoff handed the dice to Lucian and said, "Lucian, this could be it. If you fail, Jerome will win and return to the competition. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Geoff," Lucian confirmed, grinning, "bring it on!"

The party king nodded and handed Lucian the dice. He rolled a six and walked from the "Viktoriya" square to the "Aria" square.

Geoff grinned. "Oh, dangerous, you get the Aria challenge."

Suddenly, Lucian became worried. "Um, how is it dangerous?"

In response, Geoff gave Duncan a wink. Duncan walked over to Lucian and pulled out a switchblade. Lucian gasped in horror. He kicked the punk in the groin and disarmed him of the knife.

Duncan groaned and fell to the floor.

Geoff gave him a look, and Lucian raised a brow. "What? He was going to stab me!"

"He was just giving you the knife for the challenge, dude."

"... Oh."

"**/Censored/** you," Duncan squeaked, holding his crotch.

Lucian chuckled nervously and turned to Geoff. "So, what's the challenge?"

"Are you familiar with five finger fillet?"

"What?"

"... The Knife Game, dude."

"Oh yeah. I'm terrible at the game!"

Geoff chuckled. "Too bad, because that's your challenge."

"Crap..."

An intern wheeled out a table and walked away. Geoff placed Lucian's hand on the table, and put the knife in his other hand.

"Successfully do the challenge while singing the song and move on," Geoff said.

"If I lose a finger, does that count as losing the challenge?"

"Nope. If you lose one, just keep on moving. Aaaand go!"

Lucian took a deep breath and began:

"_There's an old tradition_

_A game we all can play_

_You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade_

_You take a shot of whiskey_

_You take your knife and pray_

_You spread out your fingers and this is what you say!__Oh, I have all my fingers_

_The knife goes Chop Chop Chop_

_If I miss the spaces between_

_my fingers will come off_

_And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out_

_But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!__No you can't use a pencil. You cannot use a pen,_

_The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend_

_And some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb_

_But all the same we play this cause it's so damn fun!__Oh! I have all my fingers_

_The knife goes Chop Chop Chop_

_If I miss the spaces in between_

_My finger will come off_

_But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!__Oh! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!_

_I'm picking up the speed_

_And if I hit my finger_

_Then my hand will start to bleed!__"_

Lucian ended the tune with a stab of the mat, causing Bridgette to nearly jump out of her skin.

"And Lucian moves on to the final round!" Geoff clapped. "Since Lucian reached the end of the board, Jerome skips ahead with him and they go to the final guard-question part of the challenge."

"That's not fair," Lucian protested.

"Those are the rules, sorry," Geoff shrugged. His eyes widened. "Good Lord, I've become Chris..."

Jerome and Lucian approached the old guard. He had a deep British accent when he said, "What is the last name of the man that Daniel fought in New York... There's a _New_ York now, my word!"

The two boys exchanged nervous looks, realizing that neither of them knew the answer.

"Is it... Johnson?" Jerome guessed.

The guard shook his head.

"Sorry Jerome," Geoff said, swinging his arm around the sad teen, "you're out. If Lucian gets it right, he goes back in the game."

Lucian glanced over at Courtney, hoping that she might be able to help him out. She realized that he was struggling, so she motioned over at Trent's shirt. Duncan realized this and raised a brow.

"Green!" Lucian exclaimed.

The guard gave Lucian a thumbs-up.

The audience went wild; balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling and birthday party noisemakers played in the background. Lucian cheered loudly and jumped up around wildly. Courtney ran over to him and hugged him tightly, and then lightly pecked him on the cheek. Furious, Duncan stood up out of his seat.

"That's it, Princess!" Duncan snapped. "We're done, finished, broken up!"

Courtney, Lucian, the peanut gallery, and the audience stopped cheering and gasped. Silence fell among the room.

"Um, so," Geoff said, rubbing the back of his head, "this is an awkward way to end the episode... so, um, see Lucian on the show next week. Will he make a comeback and win it all? Will he have a significant impact on the game? There's only one way to find out. Tune in next week to Total... Drama... Woooooorld Tooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty/Episode Eighteen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location:** Niagara Falls.

**Remaining Contestants:** Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Viktoriya, Walter, Zane (Lucian will return).

**Elimination Order:** Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier.

...

**Team Incredible Chris:** Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein:** Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

* * *

**[1]** - If you don't get this reference... I have nothing to say to you.

**[2] - **No, this isn't a reference to anything. I simply just forgot to put Georgie in before Xavier. And I didn't feel like editing Xavier's scene, so I just added in that bit with Owen.

**[3] -** LOL IRONY. Duncan, you're a scumbag.

**[4] - **This is a reference to Coldplay's "Viva La Vida," one of my favorite songs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lucian is returning to the game. This was planned all along, truth be told. That was why he was eliminated so early in the game initially. I bet you were all shocked when he didn't return in London, but instead Shaylie did. Oh, then that means there will be drama with the two, won't there be? Only one way to find out...

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	21. Niagara Brawls

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "Gay or European?" from the musical _Legally Blonde_ belongs to its creators

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: My apologies for the delay. This past weekend, I was down at Long Beach Island with a bunch of friends. Don't even try to make a Geoff joke, because Jamie am I has already done that. And next week, I'll be in New Hampshire... so there is a very slim possibility that you guys will get another update before then, but do not expect anything between the 11th or the 17th.

Unless of course Krei Tsuki or Jamie am I uploads the chapter for me, if I have it done by then. But the chances of that are slim so... I'm sorry if they'll be _another_ two week delay, but my summer schedule isn't as flexible as I initially thought it was going to be... Sorry, guys! I have more of a social life than I anticipated!

The final elimination order is set, and it is planned to the winner. Who will it be? Only one way to find out...

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Niagara Brawls_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The gang nearly turned into Swedish meatball pops...

But our competition heated way up when Viktoriya and Walter got closer and closer with each other.

And Emma might be seeing Daniel in a different way. Steaming!

Zane and Aria have a lot of tension between the two of them and poor Jamie is going to be forced to choose between friends soon. Sizzling!

In the end, Jamie's plan to attack Team Incredible Me with his kittens failed and Team Einstein won the challenge.

As a reward, Viktoriya and Walter were treated to a romantic dinner and ice skating time. Oh, oh, it's on fire!

We've got a lot of interesting interactions here on the show...

Viktoriya and Walter, Daniel and Emma, Emma and Zane, Zane and Jamie, Zane and Aria, and oh, so much more! Can it get any hotter?

We'll see, because this week I'm adding someone in who will kick things up to thermal nuclear.

This show is so hot, it would take about a gazillion gallons of water to cool us off and we've got them coming up...

On Total Drama Woooooorld Tooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

Walter was exhausted after a long, cold night of ice skating with his new girlfriend. He still couldn't believe the fact that he had a _girlfriend_. Although he would never tell anyone, he never had a girlfriend before. Walter wasn't previously celibate though; he had his eye on a few girls back at school, but none of them were as amazing as Viktoriya. She had the most angelic voice. Walter could hear it now...

But wait... why was she screaming?

Her screams were loud enough for Walter to wake up from the deep sleep he was in. When his eyes opened, they widened. He didn't see the interior of the unsafe plane he had grown accustomed to. Instead what he saw was a few clouds in an otherwise blue sky. The only other person awake was Viktoriya.

The inventor started screaming, which then woke up Zane. _His_ screams were loud enough to wake up Aria, and she screamed, waking up Emma and this startled Jamie enough to wake him up, so _he_ screamed loudly. The combined screaming was just enough to wake up Daniel, who was usually a very heavy sleeper.

"What in the name of Niels Bohr is happening to us?" Walter exclaimed loudly.

"Is this Heaven?" Daniel whimpered. "I think that I fell off one of the clouds..."

Aria despite her current situation, scoffed. "If this was Heaven," she said, pointing at Zane, "why the heck would he be here?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Daniel groaned. "Aria, you're not wrong, but this isn't the time! We're going to die!"

The last voice that any of them wanted to hear filled their ears. "Hey, kids! You better get into your paddle boats!"

"Is that God?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Damn it, Chris!" Zane shouted. "Save us! We need parachutes!"

"These are parachutes, they just _look_ like paddle boats," Aria snarled. "Just grab on to them!"

As Viktoriya struggled to reach her paddle boat, she grabbed Walter by the shoulders and embraced him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and he squeezed her around the waist.

"If you try that on me," Aria warned Zane, "you'll die and it _won't_ be because of the fall!"

"Don't flatter yourself, s—"

"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE BOAT!" Viktoriya shouted as she continued to hold onto her boyfriend.

Jamie, Zane, and Daniel all grabbed onto one of the paddle boats, which was shaped like a swan. Viktoriya, Walter, Aria, and Emma all grabbed onto the other one, also shaped like a swan.

Through a combination of skill, luck, and planning on Chris' part, the seven of them landed safely in the water. In a miracle, nobody had any major injures — not even a scratch or a bruise. After he finally let the situations sink in, Zane look behind him and he soon regretted doing so. His eyes widened and he tried to say something, but it game out in a jumble of words.

"Wa-wa... wa-wa... wa-wa... Wawa..."

"A Wawa?" Jamie asked, excited. "Oh, those are the best convenience stores ever! Actually, on the ride to the bus stop to this show, I stopped by one and I—"

"WATERFALL!"

Everyone gasped in terror. A very large waterfall was about ten yards behind them and the pulling force was dragging them there at an alarming rate.

"Quick, paddle!" Emma shouted to those in her paddle boat.

"I'm too young to die," Jamie sniffled as he paddled as quickly as he could.

Daniel groaned loudly. "I'm not supposed to die like this. I'm supposed to die in my mid-forties in a bar fight that I may or may not have started!"

"That's really dark," Zane said, paddling furiously.

"Is that relevant to our current situation?" Daniel asked.

"SHUT UP AND PADDLE!" Aria screamed.

Walter was freaking out and was thinking things that he normally wouldn't think. Because of the situation, he said one of these things out loud.

"I have a confession. Zane, last week, I accidentally knocked your toothbrush into the toilet and didn't wash it off when I put it back."

The schemer's eyes widened. His fists clenched and Jamie could see the vain popping on his forehead. Jamie inched away from Zane so he would not be hurt when Zane completely lost it. He lunged for the other paddle boat. He grabbed onto the neck of the swan, but his leg was still on his own boat.

Aria noticed a rope on the boat floor and quickly grabbed it and tied it into a lasso. She threw it and lassoed a tree and startled pulling her boat, and in turn the other boat, to shore. Thanks to her natural strength and the adrenaline that was running through her body, she was able to pull the strength of six other people and two wooden boats.

She finally pulled everyone to safety just seconds before the rope snapped and it went back and hit Zane in the eye.

Ignoring the small bruise on his head, Zane ran over to Walter and punched him in the shoulder. The inventor fell to the ground in pain.

"Okay, ouch!" Walter said. "But look, I'm sorry."

Zane didn't let him finish. "That was the toilet... where we all go... or business... Walter, I put that thing in my _mouth_. You're dead, do you hear me?"

"Touch him and feel my Russian wrath."

"Who said that?"

"Me, you dope!"

Viktoriya stepped forward and poked Zane in the chest. "Don't lay a hand on my Doc."

"Touch my Z... my friend Zane," Jamie corrected himself, "or you'll feel my white guy wrath."

"There's no such thing," Aria reasoned, crossing her arms.

Jamie raised a brow. "Oh yeah?" he then did a few karate poses, before he tripped and fell to the ground. "... Okay, I have no wrath."

Just then, Chris McLean approached them with a big grin on his face. "So, Niagara Falls is pretty awesome, eh?"

"It almost killed us!" Zane snapped.

"We could have died!" Aria shouted.

"Are you out of your mind?" Viktoriya barked.

"Yeah!" Daniel cheered. "I would always go here in the summer with my family, we—"

Chris cut off the fighter. "Daniel, you're positive about your near-death experience, and I enjoy that, but I don't care. The Falls is the jewel in Canada's crown and one of the top ten natural wonders of the world. It's also known for its fabulous casinos, which is where we'll be heading for the first part of the challenge."

Everyone's faces brightened with delight.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked, excited.

* * *

**(Casino Concert Hall - Niagara Falls)**

"Are you kidding me?" Emma grumbled, folding her arms.

"Since you're all under twenty-one and I don't want anyone to reenact scenes from _The Hangover_," Chris explained as Shaylie started wheeling something, which was covered with a tarp, into the room, "the challenge had to be moved from the gambling floor to the casino concert hall."

"I hope I can perform," Emma gushed, "it's always been my dream to perform at the Falls."

Chris nodded. "I'm sure it is, Emma. But before we get started, I have an announcement to make. Last time on Bridgette and Geoff's Aftermath show, they had a second-chance challenge, where someone from the peanut gallery can score a spot back in the game. And we're about to get a grand entrance from the winner right now."

Daniel chuckled. "I hope the returnee is Aidan; although if it's him, he wouldn't be from the peanut gallery, but from the peanut _allergy_."

Silence filled the casino.

"... Screw you guys, he would have thought that was funny."

Chris continued. "His main inspiration is David Guetta and hails from Detroit, Michigan... it's Lucian!"

"Oh sweet!" Walter cheered.

"Oh crap!" Shaylie groaned.

"Oh no..." Emma whispered to herself, very shocked and worried.

Lucian happily ran from behind the curtain and high-fived Walter and gave a big hug to Viktoriya

"Dude, you're back!" Walter cheered.

Viktoriya nodded. "Good to have you back, comrade."

"I know I'm happy," Emma smiled, trying to hide her anger.

"So am I back on my old team with Viktoriya and Walter? Which team am I on?" Lucian asked, ignoring Emma.

"You're on your own," Chris declared, "because as of right now, there are no more teams."

Zane and Aria smiled and shouted in unison, "Yes!" and then glared at each other.

"I hope that we can have an alliance with each other now that we've reached the merge," Daniel proposed to Emma, shaking her hand, "since we're such good friends and all."

Emma nodded. "Of course, Danny, just remember that it might not be pretty in getting some people out."

He considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, it _is_ an elimination game—"

"Perfect!"

Jamie swung his arm around Zane. "Friends 'till the end, right Big Z?"

The schemer mentally rolled his eyes, but smiled on the outside. "Of course, pal, of course. I'm... I mean we're going to the final two together."

"Of course we are, who am I kidding?" Jamie laughed. "I gave you my orange soda pin, right?"

Zane glanced at the pin and lightly chuckled, genuinely amused. "That's right... you... you did."

"Hey Chris," Lucian said. "Where can I put my bag? It's heavy as hell... I don't remember packing so much."

"Just give it to Shaylie, she'll dump it in the cargo hold," Chris instructed.

The DJ gave the intern the bag, who grumbled on her way to the plane.

Walter grabbed Viktoriya's hand and smiled at her, captivated by her beautiful blue eyes. "Well, I know for sure that we're sticking by each other's side, right Poptart?'

"I'll be by your side until the end, my little doc."

Zane gagged. "Gross... love."

"Thanks for a good introduction opportunity, Zane," Chris said, "because since we are in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought it would be cool to drop some arranged marriages on you."

"It is totally sexist to have an arranged marriage," Viktoriya barked, "you're taking away a woman's right!"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Right, because the man is always totally cool with the broad he's stuck with."

"You just might not be, Zane," Chris interjected, "because the big hidden device behind the tarp that Shaylie is holding..." Shaylie tore off the tarp, revealing a gigantic slot machine with Daniel, Walter, Lucian, and Jamie's faces on each bar, "is called 'Slots o Fun for Me, Not So Fun for You. Each girl pulls the lever to win a husband she'll team up with for today's challenge."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter crossed his fingers. "Please have Viktoriya pick me... Please have Viktoriya pick me... Please have Viktoriya pick me..."

...

Aria groaned. "Please don't give me Zane... Please don't give me Zane... Please don't give me Zane."

...

Emma had her hands in a prayer position. "Please give me Daniel... Please give me Daniel... Because all of the other guys are idiots, of course..."

* * *

Zane raised his hand. "Chris, there's five guys and three girls. What are we going to do about that?"

Chris grinned widely. "Total Drama is a corporation that promotes equality for all, including same-sex marriages. It's actually perfect that we have the gender gap, so we can show how much we support them. It's kind of a win-lose, though. I was kind of hoping we would have a girl-girl marriage, since that would be really hot."

"You're disgusting," Aria scoffed.

"Thank you!"

Shaylie then escorted Daniel, Jamie, and Walter into the door on the slot machine. They walked in a single-file line, one after the other. Shaylie stopped Lucian before he could enter.

"What the hell do you want, traitor?" Lucian scowled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I really hope you get Emma, since I know how much you LIKE her."

Lucian scoffed. "Get out of my face, intern."

"Make me."

The DJ raised a hand. "Excuse me, Chris," he shouted loudly, "the help is talking to me."

"'The help'?" Shaylie asked, offended.

Chris approached the two. "I am very upset. I was hoping you two would be paired off together for the challenge."

"Gross," the two said in unison, glaring at each other.

"Now Lucian, go into the slot machine."

Lucian nodded and entered the slot machine, and before he closed the door, blew a raspberry at Shaylie.

"Now, Ms. Andrews," Chris said, "stop fraternizing with the contestants or you will be given a severe pay cut. Is that understood?"

"... I'm getting paid?"

"You will if you make it past week seven, which none of the interns have yet to do."

"Chef's been here for like, two years and he hasn't been paid."

Chris shushed Shaylie. "Don't remind him."

"He's not even here."

"Well, he has the ears of a freakin' bat!"

"... Okay..."

The host approached the three girls and Zane. "Now, one-by-one, you two will pull the lever and be given your husband-to-be!"

Zane realized what would happen and his eyes widened. "Wait, you've GOT to be kidding me. I'm not marrying a dude, I'm straight!"

"Could've fooled me," Aria scoffed.

"Hey, at least I could hold onto a man," Zane retorted.

Aria clenched her fists and shouted, "Estúpido hijo de puta, lo haré garra tus ojos!" **[1]**

"I don't speak Japanese," Zane scowled, "so shut up and leave me alone."

Chris turned to Emma and said, "Okay, since you are annoying me the least right now, you can go first and pull the lever."

Emma smiled and ran over to the lever and pulled it. After a few seconds of the bars spinning, she landed on the last person she wanted it to land on: Lucian. Quickly, she "accidentally" nudged the lever and it changed to Walter. Emma let out a sigh of relief and Viktoriya gasped in shock and anger.

The coin slot opened up and Walter fell out, screaming. He stood up and dusted himself off, and then walked over to Viktoriya.

"Let's win this thing, babe," he said, puffing out his chest. He noticed the upset look on his girlfriend's face and frowned. "Wait, you didn't get me?"

Viktoriya shook her head and pointed to Emma, who was smiling.

"Don't worry, Vicky, I won't steal your boyfriend," Emma promised, giggling.

"You better not," Viktoriya said in a less sweet way.

The Russian grabbed the lever and shoved it down as hard as she could. It landed on Daniel and he fell out of the coin slot and landed on his head. He moaned in pain.

"Come on, big guy," Viktoriya said, helping the boy up, "you're my partner."

Daniel smiled. "Hey, I'm just glad I'm not with Zane."

"Sweetie, we're all glad we're not with Zane."

Zane raised a brow. "Hey, I'm standing right here!"

"Yes you are," Chris said, "now go stand over there next to the lever and go ahead and spin it, while you're at it."

The strategist complained under his breath and spun the lever, silently praying that he wouldn't get Jamie. Now those who had been witnessing Zane's luck on the show should know exactly how this would play out. Three Jamie bars flashed on the screen and the dark-haired boy fell out of the slot machine.

Jamie's face brightened up when he saw who his partner was. "Heck yes! This is going to be like that movie _I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry_, where the two best friends get married." **[2]**

Zane shuddered. "That movie was terrible."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Jamie defended, "It had Kevin James and he's hilarious."

"But it had Adam Sandler," Zane pointed out.

Daniel nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure if he stopped being funny, or if he never was and I was just twelve when I thought he was."

"Enough insulting actors," Chris snapped, "they're hard workers! Now, by default, Aria will be marrying Lucian."

Lucian walked out of the slot machine when he heard his name. "Chris, if I'm not with Emma, you're the man."

"I guess that I'm the man," Chris smirked, "because you're with Aria."

The mocha-skinned teen nodded. "Thank God," he said.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Lucian looked around the bathroom. "Wow, I haven't been in here in a while. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why I'm not shouting to the world that Emma's been playing everyone. Well, do you think they'd believe me if I just told them? I don't know any of them that well and Emma's been here longer. Who do you _think_ they'd believe?"

He folded his arms and glared at the camera. "They'll think I'm a jerk for saying such things about Emma and vote me off. I've just got to wait for the right moment."

...

Emma glared at the camera. "I've got to be careful with Lucian. He knows all about me and he'll tell everyone. I'm not sure if I'll use bribery, blackmail, or a threat. There are _so_ many options."

* * *

"Now look," Zane said, "I think I'll speak for Jamie when I say that he does NOT want to wear a dress. He's not even flamboyant!"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, "I mean, I don't like getting dirty, or wrestling, or sports... but I'm not flamboyant."

Chris chuckled. "Relax, boys. Zane, Jamie is not going to be your bride."

Zane let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, you were just joking the whole time. Do you have some girls for us or—"

"_You_ are going to be _his_ bride!"

There was silence in the casino. Zane had a temper, which anyone could easily deduce by watching more than five minutes of the show. But there were certain things that pissed him off more than others: not getting his way, domestic violence, when the fast food joints get his orders wrong were all things that annoyed him.

But having to "marry" a dude on the show that seemed to insist he wasn't straight was something that would push him over the edge.

"Oh well," Zane said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I guess that cannot be avoided, we all have to HELL NO, YOU MOTHER—"

"Just calm down now," Chris said.

"There is _no_ way I'm being someone's bride, you bastard! I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!"

"While Zane is throwing a hissy-fit over the color of the napkins at his wedding," Chris said, "will you all follow me to the first part of your challenge?"

* * *

The contestants were all lead to an obstacle course. On four platforms, Daniel, Walter, Lucian, and Jamie were holding megaphones. Below them, their respective girls (or in Jamie's case, Zane) were standing blindfolded. The obstacle course had many traps, such as pools filled with muddy water. At the end were four wedding dresses.

Three of the dresses were pure white, frilled, and very well-designed. One was shiny and almost glowing in how beautiful it looked, it was definitely the best of the three good ones. Another one was very nice, but did not shine as much as the first and the third one was still white, but did not shine at all.

The fourth one was really very old and had thick straps and a flowing skirt. All of the girls cringed when they saw this one.

"Because all good marriages are based on trust and the ability to argue louder than your spouse," Chris explained, "each groom will be given a megaphone to guide his blindfolded spouse safely to his gown."

"I have to wear a dress?!" Zane snapped. "Come on, you couldn't find a tuxedo or something?"

Chris shrugged. "We expected the genders to be even, so we made for dresses. Sorry."

"You're not sorry at all! You're enjoying every bit of this!"

"I know. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and continue with my monologue," Chris said, narrowing his eyes. "Only couples with a dress may continue. Go!"

Emma took off running as soon as Chris announced the challenge started. She had just barely avoided a mud pit.

"Okay, watch out for that pool over there," Walter called out to her. "Go right."

SPLASH!

"... Oh, wait, I mean _your_ right, sorry!"

Emma clenched her fists, but was able to suppress her anger. She offered a weak smile. "Don't worry, sweetie. Accidents happen."

Watching another woman call her boyfriend "sweetie" fanned a flame of the fire that was already in Viktoriya's heart. She grumbled something to herself before her thoughts were brought back together, courtesy of Daniel.

"Hey, Viktoriya!" he called. "I said go left."

"Oh, sorry," she said, "I'm just a little... lost in thought, you know?"

Daniel nodded.

"... You know I can't see if you nodded or shook your head, right?"

"Oh..." Daniel chuckled. "Well, yeah, I get how you feel. I could talk to you after the challenge if you want, maybe."

"Maybe," Viktoriya said.

Daniel shouted into the megaphone, "Okay, now there's a pool straight ahead. You're going to want to go around it to avoid it."

"No way!" Viktoriya said sarcastically. Although she was blindfolded, it was likely that she was rolling her eyes. "What's easier, left or right?"

"Right... no left!"

"Ugh!"

Aria was easily making her way through the obstacle course, thanks to Lucian actually being competent in giving directions.

"There's a giant cake in the middle of the aisle," Lucian called, "go about three feet to your left to avoid that."

"Okay..."

The half-Hispanic girl did as instructed and easily avoided the dessert.

"We're almost there," Lucian said, "now... oh, jeez, that's a lot of mud. No biggie, you're not in the dress yet."

"Just lead me to a pretty one!"

Lucian smirked. "I didn't think of you as someone care about that stuff."

"Every girl looks forward to her wedding day, Lucian."

Jamie was having a hard time even getting Zane to move off the platform.

"Come on, please go!"

"No."

"Don't you want to win?"

"No."

"Don't you want to try?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"For... Narnia?"

"No."

"What if I brought my kittens out? Would that convince you?"

As with Viktoriya, we could not see Zane's eyes, but he was obviously widening them. He ran through the obstacle course very quickly and easily reached one of the dresses...

... Just before Aria could.

In fact, Zane grabbed the nicest dress out of all of them. He removed his blindfold and sighed in relief. "If I'm wearing a dress... at least I'm wearing a nice one."

"That's the spirit!" Chris and Jamie said at the same time.

Aria grabbed another dress and she was pleased when she took off her blindfold. Her dress wasn't as nice as the one Zane had, but it was still a stunning silk one.

"I got one, Lucian!" she called.

"You're wedding dreams are coming true," he grinned, "I'm just sorry I'm not Xavier."

"Not all of us can be as amazing as he is."

Lucian's mouth puffed out a bit, and then he swallowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just barfed a little in my mouth."

Meanwhile, Emma had finally managed to find her way to the dresses without Walter's help. She had done this easily by listening to the others talk and going to where the sounds came from. She grabbed another dress and got the third nicest one.

"Thanks for all your help, Wall," Emma said to him, smiling.

Viktoriya was a few feet away from the others and had just heard what Emma had said. She ran through the remaining obstacles, including jumping right through the wedding cake, and landed at the feet of the mannequin wearing the last wedding dress.

She removed her blindfold and frowned when she saw her dress. "I got the gross one," she sighed. **[3]**

* * *

**(Niagara Falls)**

The eight teenagers were gathered one a large platform at Niagara Falls. The girls were now wearing their wedding dresses. Needless to say, they looked radiant. Even Viktoriya in her cheap dress looked beautiful. Emma adjusted her long silk gloves and Aria was playing with her diamond earrings.

Zane, however, was not as pleased as the girls.

"I hate my life," he grumbled.

"Stop complaining and enjoy the wedding, Mrs. Guerrero," Aria snorted.

He threw his bouquet in her face.

Chris McLean, now dressed back in his regular outfit, stood in front of the group, grinning. "I'd like to call this next challenge 'Till Death Do You Part'. Each groom has to carry his bride across the gorge, and then you've got to successfully clear customs. First pair to do so wins invincibility and a pimped-out wedding reception in first class. Jamie and Zane won the challenge, so I'm giving them a head start."

Zane scoffed. "At least _something_ came good out of this marriage."

"I nearly forgot," Chris said, "because the Falls weren't quite unpleasant enough, we stocked them with hungry, hungry sharks."

Below, three sharks leaped out of the water and took a bite out of the air. Above, the contestants trembled with fear.

"Sharks?" Daniel gasped.

"Actually, more people die from being hit on the head with coconuts than shark attacks yearly," Walter pointed out.

Aria glanced over at Emma and scoffed. "Where's a palm tree when you need one?" she grumbled.

"Let's go, bud," Zane grinned, "so we can get this challenge done! The two best friends always win!"

"We're best friends?" Jamie asked, his eyes shining.

"Of course, dude!" Zane said.

Chris interjected. "Remember, Jamie has to carry you bridal style."

"What?" Jamie and Zane shouted at the same time.

"I don't think I'm that strong," Jamie said nervously.

Zane cried out, "I just don't want to be carried across a _tightrope._"

"Too bad," Chris said. "Now start before you're _both_ eliminated from the show."

"Harsh," Jamie said, frowning.

Zane shrugged. "Hey, I'm not that heavy, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I didn't meant to imply that you were heavy," Jamie gasped.

"You didn't," Zane replied, relieving him. "I'm just saying that it will be easy for us because of it. Now let's go, Little J."

"Okay, Big Z!"

Jamie grabbed Zane and carefully positioned him in bridal style. Even though Zane was average in weight, Jamie was not strong enough to lift him with ease. The two of them made their way onto the tightrope. Shockingly, Jamie was able to balance himself _and_ Zane well enough that they did not fall over.

This didn't last long though. Jamie looked down at the bottom and he realized how high up he and Zane really were. His eyes widened and he began to tumble backwards...

Zane seemed to notice this and his eyes widened too. "Jamie, don't look down... Jamie don't you fall one me!"

"I'm sorry!" Jamie stammered as he struggled to stay on the rope.

Eventually, the brown-eyed boy fell off the tightrope and plummeted into the water.

"I hope he's okay," Daniel said.

"Is he alive?" Viktoriya asked.

"Does this mean no elimination?" Aria asked.

Emma looked around. "Wait, where's Zane?"

"UGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Zane was hanging on for dear life on the tightrope. However, he wasn't using his hands. His veil was tangled up on the rope.

"Ha!" Daniel laughed.

"Somebody get me down from here!" he complained.

"You aren't worried about Jamie?" Lucian scoffed, knowing the answer.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Of course I am! Just... get me down from here!"

Walter smiled. "Come on, it's obvious why you are so worried about him."

"Doubt he is," Aria muttered.

"What's that?" Zane scoffed.

"You're in love with him," Walter replied. "It's so obvious."

Viktoriya chuckled. "Sweetie, he's clearly using Zane."

_DING DING!_

Chris smirked. "I smell some drama coming. But, you have to sing it!"

"What about Jamie?" Aria asked.

"I'll give him a break this one time," Chris replied. "Besides, I think he's got bigger problems."

Jamie's screams were heard from the bottom. "Gah! Sharks!"

* * *

Gay or Is He Schemin'?

Parody of "Gay or European" from _Legally Blonde._

**Danie**l: _There! Right there!_

_Disregard the way he's sought_

_Look at the fancy dress he's got._

_I think I've got him on the dot_

_I'll bet he's gay, totally gay._

**Lucian**: _I'm not about to call him out_

_Not every trait could doubt that he's down the straight route _

_This guy's not gay, I say not gay._

**All**: _That's the thing we're trying to assess _

_Well is it correct to guess_

_That a man who wears a dress_

_Is automatically matically gay?_

**Walter**: _But look at the way he walks and talks_

**Viktoriya**: _I bet he likes sucking..._

**Chris**: Ack! _Jocks!_ **[6]**

**Walter**: _This is a political paradox._

_Look what we're seeing.__  
_  
**Aria**: _What are we seeing?_

**Lucian**: _Is he gay?_

**Emma**: _Of course he's gay._

**Lucian**: _Or is he schemin'?_

**All**: _Ohhhhhh._

_Schemin' or is he gay? _

_It's hard to really say_

_Is he schemin' or is he gay? _  
_  
_**Zane**: _Um, hey stop talkin' 'bout me._

**Viktoriya**: _You see that Zane treats Jamie kindly when he's a major jerk to us_

_He's putting up a fuss_

**All**: _In forms of slurs and a nasty cuss_

_Lying douche or gay_

_Our curiosity's at its peak! _

_He will say things like "Little J"_

_While he thinks of you as a freak_

**Emma**: _Yeah right!_

**All**: _Gay or is he schemin'?_

_There's fifty shades of gray._

**Walter**: _If he's like Deylanie, he might go both ways._

**All**: _Is he gay or schemin'?_

_Or_

**Aria**: _There! Right There!_

_Look at that two-faced, angry jerk._

_You can see it every time he smirks_

_That is a purely hetro quirk _

_That guy's not gay, I say no way._

**All**: _That's the thing we're trying to assess _

_Well is it correct to guess_

_That a guy in that costume_

**Emma**: _Is automatically-matically _

**Aria**: _Obviously-viously _  
**  
****Viktoriya**: _Predictably-lictably _

**Walter**: _Truthfully-luthfully_

**Daniel, Viktoriya, and Emma**: _GAY!_

**Walter, Aria, and Lucian**: _HE'S NOT GAY!_

**Daniel, Viktoriya, and Emma (Walter, Aria, and Lucian)**: _OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY (HE'S NOT GAY GAT GAY GAY)_

_STOP IT_

_Gay or is he schemin'?_

**Lucian**: _So nasty, what a prick!_

**All**: _Is he gay or schemin'?_

**Aria**: _I think he's wearing lipstick_

**Walter**: _But he has to wear it with the dress._

_It's not truly his fault_

_It's not a thing we can nail_

**Aria and Lucian**: _Just cuz' wears a dress or bears a veil_

_Gay or just asshole_

_I still can't find the truth_

**Aria**: _He doesn't have a soul _

_And I want to break his tooth_

**All**: _Huh._

_Gay or is he schemin'?_

_There's fifty shades of gray._

**Emma**: _But if he's not schemin' we'll deem him gay_

**Walter**: _Keep dreamin', I have to say!_

**All**: _Is he gay or is he schemin'?_

_Gay or schemin'?_

_Gay or Scheme..._

**Walter**: Hold on a minute!

Give me a chance to talk to the guy

I have something I'd like to try.

**Chris**: Whatever, dude.

**Walter**: So Zane,

You've been friends with Jamie since...

**Zane**: The show started.

**Walter**: And your last name again is...?

**Zane**: Dempsey.

**Walter**: And your boyfriend's last name is...?

**Zane**: Don't have one.

I told you! I'm not gay. I don't have a boyfriend.

But he is my best friend. Jamie is my best friend.

**Aria**: Wait, he might be telling the truth.

I always catch him staring at my ass or my chest.

I think we have our answer...

People, I have a answer to say

_This man isn't gay, might be schemin'!_

_His traits are not redeeming_

_Now way he's a closet case._

_No matter what you say._

_That's proof he never ever ever swung the other way._

_He's not gay._

_No need to guess_

_He's a straight boy in a dress_

**Zane**: See, I'm straight!

**Aria, Walter, and Lucian**: _You were never gay_

_So if we may, we're right to say,_

_Not gay!_

**Aria**: _Maybe schemin'!_

**Zane**: _Not gay!_

**Walter**: _Maybe schemin'!_

**Zane**: _Not gay!_

**All**: _Might be scheming, but no way he's gay!_

**Lucian**: _Admit it, he's not gay!_

**Zane**_: Not gay!_  
**  
****Daniel, Viktoriya, and Emma**: _Fine. Okay. Not gay!_

* * *

Zane sighed deeply, and then his eyes widened when his veil snapped and he was sent falling into the water.

"Now that that's all cleared up," Chris said, "the rest of you may start to go on the tight rope."

Emma faced her fake husband. "Let's go then, Walter."

The white-haired inventor chuckled nervously. "I'm not that strong, though. Just give me a bit to stretch and we can get going."

It took every ounce of strength in her body to _not_ roll her eyes or make a sarcastic remark, but Emma was able to do it. She put on a fake smile, which she put on well thanks to her years of acting, and said, "Well, you just take your time then, cutie."

Walter paused and raised a brow.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Walter was grinning widely. "First Viktoriya, then Georgie, and now _Emma_? Man, I have GOT to buy some more of the cologne I've been using."

* * *

"Okay," Walter said proudly, standing up after he finished stretching, "I'm finished."

Emma sighed. "That's great, Wally, but the others are already starting down the tightrope."

"Oh... Hey, let's be optimistic, we can still win this!"

Emma shrugged and let Walter grab her, and then he shuffled her around a bit until she was position bridal style.

However, immediately when he stepped on the tightrope, he lost his balance and the two of them were sent falling. Luckily, Emma's dress was caught on the rope and was actually snagged on pretty tight.

Only she wasn't attached to the dress.

Below, Emma and Walter had just landed in the water. When they rose to the top and got on the boat, Walter's eyes widened when he saw Emma's... body.

He tried to stammer something. "Um, Emma, you..."

Whatever she said was muffled by her hair, which had gotten wet when she landed in the water.

"You're... you're um..." Walter tried to say

"Mmph mmph mmph? Mmmph mmph." **[4]**

"You're dress... you're dress is..."

"Mmmph? Mmmph mmph mmmph, mmph." **[5]**

"You're dress is gone," Walter finally managed to say. "You're not wearing any clothes."

Although one was unable to see her eyes because they were covered with her hair, it was obvious that Emma's eyes widened. She quickly jumped into the water in an attempt to cover herself up.

Meanwhile halfway across the tightrope, Lucian was carefully tiptoeing his way to the other side of the bridge. Aria was in his arms, holding onto him tightly. Lucian actually was the one who looked more nervous at how high they were than Aria was. Another challenge that Lucian had was not looking at Aria's cleavage, which was practically in his face.

"I've watched the show since my elimination," Lucian said, "and I know that you know that Emma is evil."

The half-Hispanic girl scoffed. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, amigo. I'm surprised everyone is still under her spell."

"She _is_ a witch," Lucian said, laughing.

"True," Aria giggled.

Lucian nodded. "Now, I'm also aware that Emma is blackmailing you with something."

Aria's eyes widened. "Look, please don't judge me, I—"

"Relax, relax, I don't know _what_ it is," Lucian assured her. "I personally don't care what it is either. We've all done some bad stuff."

"Yeah," Aria said, looking off into the Falls.

Lucian continued. "Well, now that we have an understanding, I have a proposition for you."

"But we're already married," Aria cried. "I'm joking. Is this for an alliance?"

"Uh... yeah, that's exactly what I was proposing. Is it a yes?"

Aria winked. "It's a hell yes. Just promise me you'll vote for her with me every time."

"Deal," Lucian said, winking back at her.

The two almost reached the end when Lucian's eyes widened. His nose scrunched up and he started making a very awkward face.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"I've got to..." he gasped, "I've got to... AAAA-CHOOO!"

The sneeze was powerful enough to knock the two of them off the tightrope and they were sent falling to their certain deaths. Luckily, one of the largest bodies of water in the country was below them, so the fall was not as hard as it could have been.

A little bit behind them, Viktoriya commented, "Sucks to be them."

Daniel and Viktoriya approached the end, both of them appreciating the platform's solid ground more than anything after having to cross that tightrope. Hatchet was dressed like a businessman in a suit, stuck in a little outpost with a very bored expression on his face.

"Business or pleasure?" Hatchet asked.

The two teens looked at each other and Daniel replied, "Pleasure."

Chef Hatchet nodded. "First you have to answer some questions. Okay, Daniel... what is your name?"

"Um, Daniel Kent," the fighter replied.

"What... is your quest?"

"I want to win the challenge," he said, exchanging glances with Viktoriya, rather confused.

"What... is your favorite color?"

"Red."

Chef Hatchet nodded. "Okay, Viktoriya... what is your name?"

"Viktoriya Manya Syuzanna."

"What... is your quest?"

"Same as Daniel, I want to win the challenge."

"What... is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Viktoriya raised a brow. "Well, do you mean an African swallow or a European swallow?"

Chef groaned. "I don't know that!"

"Congrats, you guys," Chris said as he approached them, "you'll be travelling together in first class and you've both won invincibility."

The two of them cheered in celebration. Viktoriya, when pumping her fists in the air, accidentally hit Daniel in the face and he was knocked off of the platform. He screamed all the way down until he hit the water; a loud splash was heard followed by screaming about sharks.

"Oh, that's not good," Viktoriya muttered.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Emma was pacing back and forth as she muttered something to herself. Before her sat Zane and Aria, who were glaring at each other furiously. Neither of them said a word; they didn't have to. They knew exactly what the other wanted to say to them just by all of the hate in their eyes.

"Well, I think I've made it clear on who I want out of this game," Emma said.

"Obviously," Aria rolled her eyes, "and I know that I have no choice in the matter, but why? Why pick them?"

The blonde chuckled. "You don't see it? Allow me to explain, dear Aria. He's close with a lot of people and he's smart. He's an obvious threat."

Zane sighed. "I don't know about this one, he's a good guy."

"Since when do you care about that stuff?" Emma scowled, her arms folded.

"I don't," Zane snapped, "but doing it to him... it just doesn't feel right, you know what I mean?"

Aria nodded in agreement. "Can't we pick someone else?"

Emma poked Aria in the chest. "No means no. Or do I need to let everyone know about your _past_?"

The half-Hispanic girl's eyes widened in shock. "You... you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Aria sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll vote for him... but I won't be happy about it!"

"Good."

With her allies straightened out, Emma walked out of the room, satisfied. Aria soon followed, ready to cast her vote. Zane, however, remained seating.

"Sorry, dude," he sighed.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean stood in his compartment in the elimination room, per usual. The only difference in the room was that there was much more people than there usually was. Now that the teams were merged, the contestants were no longer restricted in sitting with those they hated anymore.

Walter and Viktoriya were holding hands, sitting next to each other. Lucian and Aria sat off to the side, the latter glaring at Zane and the former glaring at Emma. Zane and Jamie were sitting next to each other, and the schemer did not look happy. Daniel sat on the row above the two of them and Emma was sitting in the top corner, alone.

The host grinned. "Daniel and Viktoriya have immunity," he explained, "but everyone else is fair game. What's it going to be?"

Shaylie handed him the results and he looked them over. He seemed genuinely shocked with the results.

"Really, wow?" he said, his eyes widened. "This is kind of shocking."

"Just get it over with already!" Zane cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't get upset because the flower arrangements were wrong at your wedding."

"Screw you."

"Those who are called out will be given a barf bag of airline issue peanuts," Chris explained, "and the one person that does not receive a barf bag must take the Drop of Shame!"

Zane scoffed. "We know this already. Just get on with it."

"Okay!" Chris huffed. "The first two barf bags go to our winners, Viktoriya and Daniel."

The fighter and the overachiever smiled and caught their barf bags.

"Also safe is Aria," Chris declared, "and she was the only one to not receive a vote."

Aria raised a brow. "Wait, really?" She caught her barf bag.

"The next barf bag goes to... Emma!" Chris shouted.

Emma smiled and nodded, then caught her barf bag. She noticed the raspberry Lucian blew at her and casually replied with a wink.

"Lucian!"

The DJ sighed in relief and caught his barf bag with one hand.

"Zane!" Chris said, tossing him the barf bag.

Zane sighed deeply and didn't even make an attempt to catch it.

"Contestants, this is the final barf bag of the evening," Chris said, looking between Walter and Jamie. "And it goes to...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Jamie!"

The author gasped in delight and hugged his barf bag close. Once he remembered that it was a _barf_ bag he quickly threw it on the ground. Walter looked crestfallen. He looked over at his girlfriend, who looked absolutely furious. She stomped over to Zane and grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him.

"You did this, didn't you?" Viktoriya shouted in his face.

"No, I didn't," Zane spat.

Viktoriya chocked him harder. "I know you did! I'll—"

She was stopped by Jamie, who had kicked her in the leg. She fell to the floor and clutched her leg. She looked up at Jamie, who looked very mad.

"I don't like it when people hurt my friends," he said bitterly.

"Yeah? Well I'm not to keen on people voting my boyfriend off when we had JUST gotten together. I mean, who does that?"

Lucian spoke up. "I actually think that's happened every time. Aidan and Deylanie got together in the Alps, and then in London, Aidan was gone. Daniel and Georgie hook up in Greece, and then split up in Nevada. Xavier and Aria got together for real in the very same episode he was eliminated."

"Thanks for the reminder," Daniel and Aria muttered.

Viktoriya stood up and pointed a finger in Zane's face. "This isn't over, you scum!"

Zane sighed deeply and looked down at his feet.

Walter walked over to Viktoriya, gave her a big hug, and then gave her the most romantic kiss ever.

"Wow," she said, blushing.

"Just remember that when you go and win this show, okay?" Walter said, winking.

Chris tossed him his parachute and helped him strap it on.

"I'll miss you all," Walter said, waving. "Aria, you're a pretty cool girl. Daniel, you're a stand-up guy. Emma, you... uh," he paused and then blushed. "Try and keep it on... I mean together! Jamie, you're a sweet guy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Lucian, man, the second you come back, I leave. That's life for you. Viktoriya? You're my girl and I'll be rooting for you until the end."

Before he could jump out, he finally said, "Oh and Zane?"

The strategist raised brow.

Instead of saying something, Walter flipped Zane off before he jumped out.

"And so another couple has been torn apart by my wonderful little game," Chris said, "and who will be torn apart next week right here on Total... Drama... Woooooorld Toooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aria sighed deeply and stamped Walter's passport. "I'm sorry, little dude, but Emma will expose me if I don't do what she says... If you were in my shoes, you'd understand. And I'm sorry, Lucian, but I can't vote for her... not this week."

...

Daniel shrugged and stamped Jamie's passport. "Emma told me that we should start eliminating the threats, and I guess Jamie is... not physically, of course, but he is pretty popular. And knowing Chris, he'd make the winner decided by a vote again."

...

Emma grinned and stamped Walter's passport. "It's too bad my flirtation didn't work to strain Viktoriya and Walter's relationship. Ah well. Walter's got to go soon anyway, so why not now? And his absence is sure to weaken Viktoriya, too. Viktoriya is a sure thing to win this show, but she's immune. So I instead weaken her by voting off her boyfriend. Like I said: One by one, they'll all go down."

_(Static cut)_

"Oh, and for the record," Emma added in, "that dress thing? Yeah, total accident! I'm not a **/censored/**, there's no way I would do that for this show! I'm no Heather!"

...

Jamie sighed. "I don't know who to vote for. Everyone left is so nice. I guess I'd have to say Lucian." He stamped his passport. "The guy has the upper hand since he's been watching the show."

...

Lucian furiously stamped Emma's passport. "There's enough tension among the group where I don't have to worry about anyone else getting more than two votes, except maybe Zane. But with my vote and Aria's, I'm hoping that it will be enough to send that bitch home! Watch out, Emma. Your reign of terror is over!"

...

Viktoriya frowned. "I _would_ like to vote for Zane, but why not keep him on a bit longer? He's no threat compared to me, since everyone hates him. Jamie's a sweet guy, but a huge threat." She stamped Jamie's passport.

...

Walter stamped Zane's passport. "It's about time this jerk was sent home! And since nobody else has any real enemies, he's a sure thing to go home!"

...

Zane sighed deeply and looked between Emma's and Walter's passports. "Even I have standards. Walter hasn't done anything to really piss me off. I don't think he's that much of a threat either... so I don't get it, Emma. Why him?" He sighed and stamped Walter's passport. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cargo Hold)**

A rat skittered along the floor of the cargo hold, its tiny nose hovering a few centimeters above the ground, twitching as it sniffed for any trace of food. The rat perked its head up as it caught whiff of something. A nutty smell filled its nostrils, along with a faint touch of vanilla and sugar.

The rat clacked its teeth together excitedly and made a beeline toward the origin of the heavenly aroma.

After following its nose for a while, the rat found itself standing in front of a large duffel bag. A small white card, encased in a plastic sheath, was fastened to a low-hanging zipper. The rat cocked its head to the side and read the two words printed on the label: Lucian Rodgers.

Though the rat had no idea what a "Lucian Rodgers" was, it had decided that it smelled quite delectable, and that was enough for him. Standing on its hind legs, the rat reached for the zipper and tugged at it with his little hands. After a small bit of effort, the zipper began to plunge downward, creating a small opening.

The rat squeaked excitedly and wriggled his way into the suitcase. Once inside, the aroma intensified, and the rat salivated longingly. It walked closer and closer to the smell's point of origin, nose raised. A few more steps, and the rat found itself standing in front of a small pile of macadamia nut cookies.

He squeaked and ran his nose across the length of one, savoring the smell of gluten and vanilla extract. He opened his mouth and extended his teeth, ready to take a bite.

... until.

"Back off, Jack."

The rat froze, the fur on the back of his neck standing on edge. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice, and yelped. Even in the darkness, the rat could make out the shape of two large, angry eyes staring down at him.

"These cookies," the figure said, grabbing at the small pile, "are _mine_."

The rat squeaked, obviously terrified, and scuttled back toward the bag's opening. He clambered out of the tiny hole, crashing clumsily to the floor of the cargo hold, and sped off down the corridor, too afraid to look back.

Inside the duffel bag, the figure chuckled and brought a cookie to their lips. "Get ready, Chrissy," they said. "I'm gunnin' for ya."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty One/Episode Nineteen.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location:** China.

**Remaining Contestants:** Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian, Viktoriya, Zane

**Elimination Order:** Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter.

...

**Team Incredible Chris:** Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein:** Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

**Merge**: Aria, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian, Viktoriya, Walter _(Eliminated)_, Zane

* * *

**[1]** - Translates to "You stupid son of a bitch, I'll claw your eyes out."

**[2]** - I never saw the movie, but I heard it was terrible. Watch at your own risk.

**[3]** - Viktoriya got Sierra's dress, Aria got Heather's dress, Zane got Blaineley's dress, and Emma got Courtney's dress.

**[4] **- This translates to "Are you okay? I'm okay."

**[5]** - This translates to "My dress? It's beautiful, I know."

**[6]** - Chris cuts off Viktoriya from saying something a lot dirtier... Yeah, you know what it is.

* * *

**Author's Note**: My apologies to the house master, aka the creator of Walter. He had a great run, but has been subjected to being the first contestant voted out in the merge. On the bright side, he ranks eighth place! That's pretty admirable, if I may say so myself. I liked Walter and his relationship with Viktoriya is great... Sigh.

Also, credit for the cargo hold scene and the Jamie-Zane tightrope scene, along with the songs obviously, were written by Jamie am I. He's one talented dude!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	22. Chinese Fake Out

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from _Mulan_ belongs to its creator, Disney.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: There was a mistake in the author's note at the end of the last chapter. I actually wrote the song, not Jamie am I; he was originally going to, but we had confliction schedules, so I just whipped that out in about an hour. The same goes for this song, I wrote it myself. Just let me know if you like his songs or mine better. Thanks!

Well, I actually managed to get an update out of this. Well, you guys won't be getting another for at least another ten or eleven days. I'll be in New Hampshire with no internet acess, so I can't even WRITE it while I'm gone... so enjoy this for a while. Haha.

This was a chapter that I didn't have a lot of fun writing. The majority of the scenes in the actual episode are more visual, since the challenge was a race and all. And as you all know, action scenes are not my strong suit. And since this episode is not a double elimination, as opposed to canon, a future episode that was reward in canon will be elimination here. That is all.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Chinese Fake-Out_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Our newly-wed couples fell hard for Niagara Falls.

With the teams dissolved, alliances were tested — a few friendships too.

In an almost too-obvious turn of events, Jamie and Zane were married off to show that Total Drama supports all forms of love, even love clearly one-sided.

Much to the relief of Lucian and Emma, the two of them did not have to marry, but instead married Aria and Walter respectively.

Let's just say that this did _not_ sit over Daniel's wife Viktoriya very well.

Luckily for her though, she and Daniel were the only couple to complete the challenge and won.

But since life opens a door and then closes another, Walter was eliminated that evening, thanks to Emma's scheming.

It's ironic, really — our last couple formed, last to be separated, and this all happened in Niagara Falls.

Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be... in my hot tub?

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

Chris was shown in his personal quarters, where Shaylie was in the hot tub wearing a black bikini.

"The hot tub is for hosts only," Chris snapped, with his arms folded.

"I work harder than the host on this show," Shaylie reasoned. "And I'd do a better job at opening the episode too, watch. Will Jamie find out that he is being used? Will Daniel? Will the alliance between Aria and returnee Lucian flourish or will it crash and burn? How will Viktoriya deal with her boyfriend's elimination? And who will be voted off this week?"

She threw her arms up in the air and exclaimed, "Find out right now on Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooour! Wow, Xena was right. That _was_ fun!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOT TUB!"

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

The sun was brightly shining on the outside of the plane, but this was the exact opposite for what was inside. In the grungy economy class section, the contestants were noticeably sitting as far away from each other as possible. Due to recent events and the recent shocking elimination, the atmosphere was awkward and the tension was very high.

Aria and Lucian were sitting with each other, quietly discussing how to proceed with the day's events regarding Emma as they watched her file her nails while she sat alone in one of the corners.

"Just look at her sitting there," Lucian scoffed, "with that evil grin of hers. She's probably plotting our eliminations right now."

"_I wonder if I should go back to the red nail polish or just go with the blue nail polish,"_ Emma thought to herself. "_Nah, who am I kidding? I'm going to try the blue nail polish."_

"It looks like she's filing her nails," Aria said.

Lucian shook his head. "Villains never think of anything but how they will carry out their diabolical plans."

"She's not The Joker," Aria pointed out. "Even someone as idiotic as her _has_ to take a break once and a while."

"You're right," Lucian said, rubbing his chin. "There's no way she could compare to The Joker... I felt sympathy for that guy."

Aria giggled and said, "I just don't get people like her. I mean, she could be nice like Aidan or Xena, and then people wouldn't hate her as much."

"But look how far those two got in the show," Lucian noted, "first and fifth out."

"I'd rather be a well-liked loser than a hated winner," Aria scoffed.

"Good point."

After a few moments of silence, Aria asked another question. "I know she's a major puta, but why do you have so much personal hate for Emma? She didn't even cause your elimination."

"She caused the eliminations of Jerome and Georgie," Lucian replied. "One is my best friend and the other is a former team mate of mine. Plus I have little tolerance for those who bully others."

"Bully is too light of a word for her," Aria sneered.

Lucian nodded. "True. Now, here's to voting her off tonight!"

Aria nodded nervously.

"I'm just surprised that she wasn't voted off last time," Lucian shrugged. "I mean if we both voted for her..." his eyes widened. "I completely forgot about Zane. She is allied with him and Zane has Jamie's wrapped around his finger."

"Plus she's playing with Daniel's heart," Aria said, crossing her arms.

"We _could_ try and get Viktoriya on our side," Lucian suggested. "Then it would _still_ be four against three..."

Aria nodded. "We'll never be able to convince Jamie to stray from Zane... and obviously Zane and Emma won't vote with us. That leaves Daniel."

"But it's like you said, he's best friends with that vixen."

The Boricua sighed. "We'll just have to convince him to come by our side. Either you have to become buddy-buddy with him or I'll have to hit on him... and there's no way I'm doing that when I'm with Xavier!"

"Fine," Lucian shrugged. "I'll be his friend. Let's just hope it works."

On the other side of the room, Zane was listening to one of Jamie's stories. For once, he was not faking interest and was genuinely captivated by the tale.

"Okay, so what happens to that one guy, the one with the pet cat?" Zane asked. "Did _he_ make it out alive?"

Jamie shrugged and grinned. "That, Big Z, is one of the things that I am leaving up to the reader to decide for his or herself."

Zane groaned and smacked his forehead. "Oh, I always hate it when authors did that. This one show I was watching ended on a cliffhanger with the residents of New York either dead or unconscious."

"I'd say they were unconscious, definitely," Jamie said. "No wait, I'm sure of it!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Daniel's still here, isn't he?"

Zane rolled his eyes and playfully punched Jamie's shoulder. "Funny. Maybe if being a writer doesn't work out, you should be a comedian."

"I'd be the next Neil Patrick Harris," Jamie gasped in delight.

Zane chuckled. "Right, because there aren't a lot of gay comedians," he said sarcastically.

Jamie looked to his right and his eyes widened. "Where are The Raven, Great Gatsby, and Jamie Jr.?"

"They're not in their beds?" Zane asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"No, I can't find them anywhere!" Jamie said, worried.

"I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma grinned widely and flicked her hair behind her ear. "Aria and Lucian are getting along great. Their alliance is cute, very cute. They think that they have a chance in this game? That's a laugh. It's a _joke_. Lucian's wrong, they're The Jokers, not me."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Daniel was relaxing in his comfortable chair, happily eating his cake. It was a wedding cake made with vanilla and lemon, which just so happened to be Daniel's favorite. He didn't even bother using a cutting knife or plate; he just started eating it with a fork. Viktoriya didn't oppose this because she wasn't eating the cake; she was too busy sulking in the corner.

"I'm sorry about Walter getting voted off," Daniel said to her.

Viktoriya scoffed. "Whatever."

"Just know that I didn't vote for him," Daniel admitted, thinking he should make it clear.

She responded with a roll of the eyes.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Daniel asked her.

Still annoyed but deciding to play along, Viktoriya looked up and raised a brow.

He cut a slice of cake from what was left of it and handed it to Viktoriya on a clean plate. "Don't worry, it's from the side I didn't touch."

Viktoriya smiled at the fighter and took the frosting-covered offering.

"I'm a little surprised that you're acting this way," Daniel admitted.

Viktoriya raised a brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Daniel shrugged. "Nothing, I mean I was just expecting someone like you to be furious and start interrogating those who you think might have had a hand in his elimination, that's all. You never struck me as someone who would act bitter and angry."

"I am _not_ bitter and angry," Viktoriya protested.

"Then why is the fork bent in half?" Daniel asked.

Viktoriya's fork, which she was holding, was ripped in half because she was gripping it so hard. She giggled and tossed the fork to the side.

"Whatever," she scoffed, "so what did you say about how you think I should be acting?"

Daniel shrugged. "I was just saying," he said in-between mouthfuls of cake, "that I thought you would be interrogating everyone."

The blonde stood up and pushed her cake to the side. "You know what? That's not a half bad idea. Thanks, Daniel."

Daniel nodded as he ate another forkful of his cake. "You're welcome," he said in-between bites as she walked out the door. His eyes widened. "Oh, crap, what did I just do?"

He sat up and walked over to the table to get another slice of cake, only to find that the entire cake was gone.

"What the...?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Viktoriya, with her arms crossed, said, "Walter getting voted off yesterday? That sucks, but it's not the end of the world. No need to get really sad about it... even if I already miss him so much..."

Viktoriya then started shedding a few tears, before frowning and slapping herself. "What am I doing?! I can't afford to mope around about Walter! There's too much to do! Like ensuring my victory and getting that no-good scumbag Zane eliminated!"

She paused and said to the camera. "And yes, I know it is him without interrogation. Obviously, he is behind it, but I need to find out who voted for him, and when I do, they are going down, D-O-W-N, down!"

* * *

**(Near The Great Wall of China - China)**

The seven remaining teenagers were led off the plane and brought to their next location: China. Shockingly, Chris did not have an untraditional-borderline-offensive costume on, but instead he wore his normal blue shirt and khakis. A few hundred feet behind Chris was a famous structure of China: The Great Wall.

"Nǐ hǎo," Chris greeted the contestants. "Welcome to China, a vast country rich in history, culture, innovation and delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of a rich history. In 8,000,000 B.C., King Dim Sum led a battalion of donkey warriors down this very Great Wall."

Zane scoffed. "8,000,000 B.C. is way too early in history to have ancient China. There were cavemen and dinosaurs, Chris!"

"If you say so," Chris sneered, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"It's true!" Zane cried out, throwing his arms in the air.

"Actually, the last dinosaurs died at around 65,000,000 B.C," Lucian corrected.

Zane slapped his forehead. "Yeah... that is AFTER the time that I said... idiot."

"You don't know how B.C. works, do you?" Lucian scoffed.

"Screw you."

Ignoring Zane, Chris continued. "We've provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination. They're first come first serve. It's the Chinese way. Ready? Set—"

A catchy tune, recognized as the show's theme song, started playing. Chris reached into his pocket — it was the ringtone for his cell phone. "I better get this," he said. He answered the cell phone. "McLean here. Yeah, I'm trying to do a show here."

"So do we go or...?" Aria asked.

"Yup, yeah," Chris said, apparently still on the phone.

Jamie raised a brow. "Do you mean us?"

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, can we do this later? ...What do you mean she escaped?"

"Are... do we go?" Daniel asked.

The handsome host groaned in annoyance and shouted into the cell phone, "Fine! Whatever, just go and find—"

The seven contestants then bolted for the wall, trying to get past each other. Chris watched this and raised a brow. He snapped his cell phone shut and shouted at them, "Hey, who said you could go? Yeah, well watch out! There were a few things I was going to warn you about, but forget it!"

* * *

**(The Great Wall of China - China)**

Due to his active lifestyle and athletic structure, Daniel was easily at the head of the pack. Not too far behind him were Aria and Emma, who were neck and neck, thanks to the both of them being in great physical shape as well; Emma with her cheerleading and Aria with her lacrosse.

"I sure as heck hope I get that bike," Emma said in-between breaths.

Aria scoffed. "Not if I have anything to say about it, puta."

"Leave her alone," Daniel snapped. "What the hell did she ever do to you?"

"A lot more than you think," Aria grumbled.

With Daniel far enough ahead that he was no longer in hearing range, Emma leaned in and whispered to Aria, "You just watch it, freak. One wrong move and you'll be destroyed."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Aria said in a mocking voice.

"You should be," Emma warned her.

Lucian, who was right behind the bickering girls, was panting heavily. "Hey, leave me friend-ly alone," he snapped.

"'Friend-ly'?" Emma asked, raising a brow.

"She is both my friend and my ally," Lucian explained. "Therefore, she is a friend-ly. I can understand your confusion, though, seeing as you only have allies."

Emma snickered. "You're forgetting I have that idiot jock wrapped around my finger."

"First Holly, now Daniel," Lucian said sarcastically. "You treat your friends _so_ well."

"I thought I didn't have any," Emma retorted.

Zane came up behind the three of them and quickly passed them. "My sister made fun of me for doing track, but it finally came in use."

"Ah, a classic example of the Freudian excuse," Lucian noted.

"Stop using your fancy DJ words on me," Zane spat.

Jamie had finally caught up with the rest of the group, but ended up tripping on a rock and fell to the ground. He moaned in pain as he watched everyone pass him.

"Could somebody help me?" he moaned.

Zane stopped in his tracks as he looked over at the injured Jamie, back at the group, and then back at Jamie again. He groaned, sprinted back to Jamie, and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Big Z," Jamie said, smiling. "I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zane replied, winking. "Now let's get going before all of the good stuff is gone."

The two boys started running to catch up with the group and the two of them caught up with Viktoriya.

"Hey, Viktoriya," Jamie greeted with a warm smile, "I'm really sorry about Walter's elimination. I know it must be hard for you."

"It must be very painful," Zane added in, grinning arrogantly. "Just try not to let the pain throw you off your game too hard, okay?"

Viktoriya clenched her fists. "Oh, I'm recovering quickly, thank you very much."

The majority of the group had eventually reached their vehicle choices: a bicycle, a skateboard, a tricycle, a pogo stick, a donkey, a rickshaw, and a pair of traditional Chinese wooden sandals. Daniel, who had been the first one to arrive, cheered when he saw the bike.

"Sweet," he cheered, "everyone can eat my dust when I ride this baby."

He jumped on the bicycle and started pedaling as fast as he could.

Emma, who was the next to arrive, quickly grabbed the tricycle before Aria could. She pedaled the tricycle and was soon a few feet behind Daniel.

Lucian and Aria arrived at the same time. They looked at each other, not sure who would take the skateboard.

"Do you know how?" Lucian asked her.

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Do you?"

"I do, actually," he admitted. "Say, I have an idea. What if I rode the skateboard and pulled you on the rickshaw? That way you can relax while we both arrive at the same time."

Aria shook her head. "No, I couldn't ask you to do _that_."

"Don't be silly," Lucian insisted, "you're my friend-ly. I'd be happy to."

Aria nodded and climbed into the rickshaw and made herself comfortable. Lucian attached the straps to his back and started riding the skateboard down the wall, pulling Aria in the process. He did this with surprising ease.

Viktoriya quickly grabbed the pogo stick and started hopping on it as she made her way down the Great Wall. She wobbled to the side a bit, but otherwise made a steady pace.

Last to arrive were Jamie and Zane, and all that was left were the donkey and traditional-Chinese wooden sandals.

"My leg still kind of hurts from falling," Jamie admitted. "So I don't think I can do the sandals."

Zane shrugged. "It's no big deal, bro. I'll take the sandals, you can have the donkey."

"Now I owe you two," Jamie said, chuckling.

The strategist smiled, and it was an actually genuine smile. "Let's get going, dude."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane scratched the back of his head. "There's no way that I'm _actually_ becoming friends with the dude. This is all purely strategy! I mean sure, he's nice to me and trusts me, and says that he owes me... but I could never be friends with a guy like him... he'd just weigh me down." He looked nervously to the side.

* * *

**(The Great Wall of China - China)**

Somewhere in the center of the Great Wall of China, Daniel and Emma, due to having the arguably best rides, were at the head of the pack. They smiled at each other when they saw that they were truly neck-and-neck in the race. Emma was noticeably blushing, but this went right under Daniel's radar.

"Sorry about leaving you the tricycle," Daniel apologized. "I just felt like I could have a post-merge lucky streak and win the challenge again."

"It's all good," Emma assured him. "You deserve to win this challenge just as much as I do."

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe, but I think it would be best if you won this challenge."

"Why?"

"Lucian kind of has it out for you," Daniel pointed out. "I have no idea why, but he does. I'd watch out if I were you."

Emma nodded, and then looked behind her. "Speak of the devil... what on Earth is he doing?"

About ten or so feet behind Daniel and Emma, Lucian was speeding up fast on his skateboard. He was still attached to the rickshaw, so Aria was right behind him.

"Hey, they can't do that!" Daniel shouted.

"If it's not allowed, they'll get disqualified," Emma pointed out. "Let's just go and try to beat them."

Daniel nodded and started pedaling harder.

"Yo, want to know what else the Chinese invented?" Chris exclaimed from his helicopter.

KA-BOOM!

Daniel was sent flying into the air and landed about one hundred feet away from where he was before. In an incredible stroke of luck, he was not seriously injured. He propped himself up, dusted himself off, and carefully got back on his bike. He moaned in pain loudly while doing this.

Emma gasped in shock. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

She then carefully maneuvered around the area where Daniel had been blown up.

"Seriously, McLean? _Explosives_?" she yelled at the helicopter.

"Correctamundo," Chris replied, chuckling.

Emma groaned, rolled her eyes, and started pedaling again.

Viktoriya was bouncing behind her and was coming up quickly. Due to her ability to jump with her "vehicle", she easily jumped over the explosives.

"In your face, McLean!" she laughed. "I am invincible! You cannot defeat me! I—" Her eyes widened when she realized she jumped right onto an explosive. "— am screwed."

KA-BOOM!

Several hundred feet behind the commotion, Zane and Jamie were making their way down the Great Wall at a much slower pace than desired. This was mostly due to Zane's feet hurting very badly, but Jamie's donkey would sometimes stop to sniff something on the wall.

"I'm going to call him The Great Raven Jr. in honor of my missing kittens," Jamie declared, touching his heart.

"That's sweet, dude," Zane smiled. His smile faded and was replaced with a pained one. "Ugh! These stupid shoes are giving me splinters."

"Just run, dude," Jamie suggested.

Zane shrugged and started running and his eyes widened. "Dude! My legs feel weird, I can't stop!"

"Um, just think of a happy place!" Jamie shouted as he watched his friend run off down the wall.

"It's not working!" Zane's fading voice called back.

Jamie sighed and frowned. He whispered to his donkey, "Alright, Great Raven Jr. I need you to kick it in gear and start running!"

The donkey responded by lifting its leg up and peeing.

"No, not on the ancient monument, donkey! Bad!"

Enraged that he was called "bad" the donkey took off at an amazing speed.

Ahead, Lucian was starting to run out of breath. He was getting dehydrated and was panting heavily.

"If you want to take a break," Aria started.

"Nah, we have to beat Emma," Lucian said in-between pants. "No matter what it takes!"

"At the cost of your heart?" Aria raised a brow.

Lucian was confused. "I don't love her!"

"Ew, no. I mean your biological heart; you could have a heart attack," Aria explained.

"I'll buy a new one when I win the million," Lucian shrugged as he continued to pull her.

Aria smirked. "I hate to play devil's advocate, but what if you don't win?"

"Let's cross that bridge if we come to it."

"Don't you mean we'll cross that _wall_ if we come to it?" Aria joked.

"I'll make the jokes, sweetheart," Lucian said sarcastically.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Right, because you're _so_ hilarious."

"I am too!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me a joke."

"I'm not that kind of funny; I'm more of a quick-witted kind of funny."

Aria chuckled. "If you say so..."

The duo passed by Daniel, who was slowing down. Lucian stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, so you've decided to take my advice after all?" Aria asked. "I guess it just goes to show you that a woman's intuition—"

"I want to use this opportunity to make a friendship with Daniel," Lucian explained.

The half-Hispanic girl nodded.

"Daniel!" Lucian called, waving his hand. "Over here, bro!"

"What do you want?" Daniel asked bitterly.

"Do you need a ride?" Lucian asked him. "Because since you got blown up and all—"

Daniel scoffed. "I don't need your help."

"Why so bitter?" Aria asked, raising a brow.

"The way that you two treat Emma, a sweet girl like her?" Daniel hissed. "Yeah, that's not cool."

Lucian groaned. "I can't believe that I have to say this, it's like I'm spoon feeding... Emma is using you!"

The fighter rolled his eyes. "Right," he said sarcastically. "Because one of my best friends would do something like that."

"She played a role in the eliminations of your best friend and girlfriend," Aria insisted.

"That was the work of Xavier and Zane," Daniel snapped. "At least your boyfriend apologized. The bad guy here is Zane. And if either of you speak badly of Emma again?" he held up his fist. "Yeah, I don't like it when people mess with my friends, okay?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel shrugged. "That may have been a little harsh, but I just don't like it when people talk crap about my friends. You saw the way Xavier treated Aidan — I'm not letting that happen again."

* * *

**(The Finish Line - China)**

Chris McLean was standing by a finish line placed on the Great Wall. "Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour, where our contestants are in a mega-race down the Great Wall of China."

"What do you mean 'welcome back'?" the cameraman asked. "We didn't go anywhere."

"How did you pass film school?" Chris asked, annoyed.

Just then, Emma crossed the finish line on her tricycle and was panting heavily. She stopped on a dime and just in time too — she was about to crash into the large golden gong.

"Sweet!" she cheered. "First place! I win!"

"Not quite," Chris started.

"What?!" Emma gasped, annoyed.

Chris chuckled. "If you and the others had waited for me to explain the rules, then you would know that _anybody_ who crosses the finish line before the gong rings gets to join me for a very special lunch aka the next part of the competition. So it doesn't matter if you're first or last... you're all in the same boat."

"At least I'm in the second part," Emma grumbled.

Lucian and Aria arrived next, on their respective skateboard and rickshaw. Because it was very hard to stop the rickshaw without hurting his feet, Lucian ended up crashing into the wall. He and Aria groaned in pain as they stumbled out of the debris.

"I think I may need that surgery after all," Lucian groaned, falling to the ground.

Chris poked him with a stick and shrugged. "He's breathing — we're all good."

"It's very reassuring to see your concern," Aria said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I try," Chris said, grinning.

Daniel came next and stopped quickly before he crashed into the group of people. "Fourth place," he grinned. "Not bad."

Viktoriya came hopping on by and jumped over the finish line and landed on her feet. "Oh no!" she groaned. "I did not win! Ugh, stupid me. At least I beat Zane..."

As if on cue, Zane came running quickly by, screaming. He couldn't stop in time and crashed into the gong. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain."

"I'm going to count that as the gong ringing," Chris declared. "So this means that Jamie will not be in the next part of the challenge."

A few moments later, Jamie came racing past the finish line on his donkey. The two of them crashed into the gong and it broke in half. Jamie and the donkey moaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"Is anyone going to check on him?" Chris asked.

"Like you care," Zane said, folding his arms. "You certainly don't care about the condition of my feet!"

Chris shrugged. "You didn't _have_ to wear them."

"WHAT?!"

"If you had waited for me to announce the rules..."

Daniel raised his hand. "Lucian and Aria worked together on the challenge and combined their vehicles. Surely that's against the rules, yes?"

The two of them exchanged worried looks.

"Nope," Chris said, causing them to sigh in relief. "In fact, more than one person could be on one ride. So Zane, you could have actually rode on the back of Jamie's donkey."

"UGH!"

* * *

**(Chinese Restaurant - China)**

The contestants were lead by Chris and Shaylie to a crowded restaurant in the city. Apparently, Chris did not make reservations so to get in, everyone had to fork over thirty dollars — the contestants were not pleased by this, especially Zane, who was down to his last five dollar bill.

"You Americans need to carry more money on you," the restaurant owner hissed. "Then you wouldn't have these problems."

"I. Am. Canadian." Zane grumbled.

Before Zane could get into a fist fight with an elderly Chinese man, Chris led everyone to a long table and sat each of them down.

"To win today, you'll have to eat more than everybody else at this totally awesome Chinese restaurant," Chris said to the contestants.

"Awesome!" Zane exclaimed. "I love General Tso's chicken. Oh, and the pork fried rice... don't get me started—"

Chris cut him off, annoyed that he was interrupted. "Except this is the world's most authentic Chinese restaurant. You'll be enjoying real street food delicacies — deep fried grasshopper, compo larvae... and I'm pretty sure we put in a roasted eel or two. Jamie didn't complete the previous challenge, so he is exempt from the challenge."

Again, Chris' phone rang. He answered it, visibly annoyed. "Yo? It's McLean. Yeah, I'm trying to make a show here."

"It's a good thing I'm exempt too," Jamie said. "I have a really weak stomach."

Lucian grinned. "I have a really strong one. I go to a public school and the cafeteria is just as bad as the stereotype says it is. Dealing with it for ten years has had me built up an immunity to that kind of stuff."

"You people disgust me, eating meat," Shaylie scoffed, folding her arms.

"I never would have guessed you were a vegetarian," Lucian said.

"What do you mean by _that?"_

Lucian rolled his eyes. "Nah, you just strike me as a carnivorous beast."

Just before Shaylie could beat Lucian, Chris arrived and grabbed her fist. "Don't hurt the contestants? Remember?"

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"Okay," Chris continued. "You have to eat each bowl of delicious food, opening your mouth to prove it went down. If you're last to finish or you puke, you go sit with Jamie on the Loser Bench."

"I don't know," Jamie chuckled. "Not having to eat this stuff is sure making me feel like a winner."

Chef Hatchet came out with six plates of a white, meaty substance covered in green sauce. Several of the contestants gagged when they saw it.

"What _is_ this crap?" Aria scoffed, picking up a piece with her chop sticks.

"Since you have such a great attitude, Aria," said Chris, "you can start today's number."

_DING DING!_

* * *

**A Dish Worth Barfing For**

Parody of "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from _Mulan_

**Aria**: _For a long time we've,_

_Been competing on this show._

**Zane**: _I think I can taste_

_The chunks I'm about to blow _

_(ZANE BARFS)_

...

"This is disgusting," Zane groaned, wiping his mouth. "What is this?"

"It's donkey meat," Chris confirmed, "a local delicacy."

Jamie gasped in horror. "Not Big D! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG? IT'S NO FAIR!"

"You're out, Zane," Chris said, "loser bench!"

Zane walked over to the bench where Jamie was sitting and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I almost ate your donkey, dude."

"It's fine," Jamie sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't have to."

Chef Hatchet then handed the remaining five their next dish — it looked like worms or something similar.

"Enjoy the live mealworms, kiddies," Chris said, laughing.

...

**Everyone (except Jamie and Zane)**: _It's moving its feet_

_Our aching stomachs hurt right to the core_

**Jamie**: _Hey! Think of instead,_

_A dish worth barfing for_

**Everyone (except Jamie and Zane)**:_ Huh?_

**Jamie**:_ That's what I said,_

_A dish worth barfing for..._

**Aria**: _I want it covered in hot sauce_

_With beef from the strongest cow_

_My gut will groan at the smell_

_Knowing I want it now_

_(ARIA BARFS)_

_..._

"I can't do this," Aria groaned. "This is just too weird! Ugh, somebody get me some mouthwash!"

Zane snickered. "I'm sure that was Xavier's first thoughts after kissing you."

"That's it!" Aria shouted. She ran over to Zane and punched him in the stomach. This made him throw up... all over Jamie. He shrieked in terror.

"Just sit down at the loser bench, Aria," Chris instructed. "Save the Zane-beatings for later."

Chef Hatchet handed out the next dish. It looked like a banana peel on a skewer.

"A banana peel," Viktoriya scoffed. "Is this all you've got?"

"It's starfish," Chris pointed out, "another local delicacy."

Everyone gagged, but Jamie decided to help out his friends. "Just remember what your favorite foods are, guys!"

...

**Daniel**_: I couldn't care less what it looks like or what it smells like_

_It all depends on what it tastes like._

_Steak, pasta, ice cream_

_Ugh..._

_(DANIEL BARFS)_

...

"Go to the loser bench, Daniel, you lose," Chris said, laughed.

Daniel responded by barfing in Chris' face. He smiled at his work and went over to the bench and sat down next to Jamie.

Chef handed the contestants the next dish. It wasn't even an identifiable food substance.

"Yeah, we kind of just put a random concoction of stuff in there," Chris admitted. "It ain't right whatever it is..."

...

**Lucian**: _Bet a fast food place would really hit the spot now_

_And you'll bet I'd eat a Big Mac if Chris would allow_

**Emma, Lucian, and Viktoriya**:_ We all know what we_

_Have missed the most_

_Since we started this horror_

_What do we want?_

_A dish worth barfing for._

**Emma**: _My dish will never have any carbs._

_And it's good for my colon_

_So, how 'bout a dish with vegetables_

_That is made in a pot that's boilin'?_

**Viktoriya and Lucian**: _Nah!_

**Jamie**: _Her healthy ways and turnip phase are sure to help her!_

_(EMMA BARFS)_

**Viktoriya**: _I think that dish just killed her..._

**Chris**: _I've a girl back home,_

_That cooks better than any other._

**Shaylie**: _Yeah, the only girl who'd cook for him is his mother._

...

"Shut up!" Chris snapped. "Okay, now, we didn't plan for this to go on for so long. So, we're going to give you the same dish with just a few... adjustments."

"What kind of adjustments?" Viktoriya asked nervously.

Chris grabbed one of the dishes and hocked a loogie into it, and then he did the same to the other dish. He then grabbed Emma, who was still barfing and had her puke into both bowls. Chris handed the bowls to Viktoriya and Lucian. Both of them looked absolutely disgusted. Viktoriya turned green and Lucian gagged.

"You can't be serious," Viktoriya groaned.

"I'm always serious," Chris said sternly. He snorted. "Nah, I'm never serious... except about this, you have to eat it."

His cell phone rang _again_. He groaned and answered it. "Listen, _man_..."

...

**Lucian and Viktoriya**: _But when I go home in victory,_

_Mom will line up at the door_

_What do we want?_

_A dish worth barfing for._

_Wish that I had..._

**Lucian**:_ A dish worth barfing for._

**Viktoriya**: _A dish worth barfing-_

_(VIKTORIYA BARFS)_

* * *

"I won!" Lucian cheered, throwing his hands in the hair. He faced the camera and smiled. "Lunch Lady Doris, I'm sorry I called you a terrible cook, you rock!"

Viktoriya threw up again, this time all over Lucian. He gasped in horror and threw up himself

"Look, I do not care if she escaped. Nobody likes her anyway! Just, whatever, okay? I have a show to host, dude!" Chris flipped the phone closed and pressed his temple, took a deep breath, and sighed. "Lucian wins," he declared. "He wins immunity and gets to choose who to take into first class with him, but that person won't win immunity themselves."

"I choose Aria," Lucian said, puffing out his chest.

Aria grinned. "Thanks, friend-ly!" she exclaimed, and then hugged Lucian.

Chris nodded. "Okay, now that this is over, I can call that guy back..." he reached into his shirt pocket for his cell phone, but he didn't feel it. He felt around in is pants pockets, but didn't find it there either. "Um, who took my phone?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cargo Hold)**

The same figure from the last challenge was seen sitting on a pile of suitcases. To the right of the figure was the cake that Daniel and Viktoriya won in the last challenge. To the left were Jamie's kittens in a cage. However, they seemed to enjoy their situation, as they were happily eating some of the cake.

"Send text to Chris' Mom... 'Are you getting fatter or is it just me'?" the figure laughed. "And send."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Lucian was standing up proudly. "I think my plan might actually work. Granted, I didn't get Daniel to join my side and probably just alienated him further... but I'm immune. That's good, I guess. Aria and I have discussed who we're voting for and we're sure that it's going to work great! Bye-bye, Zane!"

* * *

Lucian exited the confessional and slammed it shut. Little did he know that Emma was standing right outside. She tapped her chin and an evil smirk formed across her face. She quickly ran into the confessional to cast her vote. She was the last one to have to do so and when she finished, she ran back into the elimination room.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

In the elimination room, the handsome host, terrifying cook, hostile intern, and seven remaining teenage contestants were all just finishing sitting down or standing in their usual spots. Chef Hatchet was standing by the plane's door, holding a parachute. Shaylie held the passports and waved them in front of the contestants' faces. Chris grinned as he juggled the barf bags.

"I have six barf bags ready to give to six winners," Chris said. "But one of you will not get the barf bag. Instead, you will be given a parachute — that means that you're out of the contest and that you can't come back to the competition EVER!"

"Oh, you mean like I did in the last challenge?" Lucian asked, grinning.

Chris glared at the DJ. "Dude, if you weren't immune, I'd personally boot you off the show. Here's your barf bag."

He caught his barf bag and high fived Aria.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jamie!"

The aspiring author gasped in delight and caught his barf bag.

Chris McLean continued on. "The next person to not receive any votes is Viktoriya!"

She sighed in relief and caught her barf bag. "I thought for sure I was going to be next," she commented under her breath.

"Our last contestant to not receive any votes is... Emma!" Chris declared, tossing her a barf bag.

Chris looked at Zane, Daniel, and Aria, all of whom were sitting on different rows — Aria on the top, Zane on the bottom, and Daniel in the middle. He picked up his barf bag and juggled it a couple of times. He pointed towards Aria, then at Zane, then at Daniel, and then back at Aria again.

"Aria!" Chris finally said, tossing her the second-to-last barf bag. "Now, the final barf bag goes to...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Daniel!"

Zane and Jamie gasped in shock, the former looking _very_ angry. He stood up with his fists clenched and if he wasn't careful, he would puncture his palms with his fingernails and then they would probably start bleeding. That would by very unfortunate for Zane, because he would get blood all over his favorite shirt.

"How was I voted off?" he demanded to know.

"Everyone hates you," Lucian whispered loudly, so everyone could hear.

Emma leaned in and whispered something quietly to Emma, so nobody could hear. "Do you remember what I told you to do back in Paris? It's time for you to take action."

Aria didn't understand at first. She thought for a second and the she realized what exactly Emma was talking about. Her eyes widened and her hands started shaking. She looked at Emma with her bright purple eyes.

"No, no, no," she groaned, still whispering. "Don't make me do this."

"Fine," Emma whispered back. "Then everyone knows your secret."

Aria sighed deeply and stood up. She cleared her throat. Once she had everyone's attention, she didn't speak at first. She looked at Zane, who was ready to jump out of the plane, then back at Emma, who was trying hard not to show how happy she was about this.

"I would like to take Zane's place and be eliminated instead," she announced.

"Um, okay," Chris shrugged. "Are you cool with that Zane?"

Zane nodded quickly and took off his parachute. "Very cool. Cool as a cucumber."

"If I may ask, why?" Chris asked.

Aria sighed deeply and looked at Emma and mouthed "do I have to?". Emma responded by nodding. Aria sighed deeply.

"I'm madly in love with Zane," Aria said unconvincingly. "I have loved him forever."

"Finally, you're around to admitting it," Zane chuckled, knowing full well that this wasn't the true reason.

Emma handed Shaylie something and this went undetected by everyone else. After handing her an envelope, she quickly gave her a crisp fifty dollar bill. Shaylie nodded and tapped Chris on the shoulder.

"This was given to me to give to you by a Chinese official," Shaylie stated. "He said it had something to do with one of the contestants on the show."

Aria looked at Emma with widened eyes. Emma responded with a grin.

Chris opened the letter and cleared his throat. "Wow, they actually wrote in English... Pretty good too. 'Dear Mr. McLean, I send this to you urgently. It has been brought to our attention that one of the contestants on your show had been identified as the previously unknown Picasso killer. The apparent name of the killer is..." Chris' eyes widened. "Aria Valencia?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and terror upon hearing the words come out of Chris' mouth.

"I... I..." Aria tried to stammer, but tears were flowing down her face.

"Save it for your testimony, crazy," Chris yelled, shoving the parachute into her hands. Then he shoved _her_ off the plane. She screamed loudly until she was so far down she wasn't hear anymore.

"Well," Chris said, dusting his hands off. "I think I may have saved a few lives by doing that."

Everyone (except Emma) was still in shock over all of the information they had just learned.

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Aria smirked. "Finally, that no-good Jamie-using idiot will be out of our lives! Lucian and I agreed that voting off Emma would be too hard. But since Zane is her ally and is universally hated on this plane, that voting for him would be a much smarter plan. So be it. Adios, Zane!" she angrily stamped his passport.

...

Daniel scoffed. "Lucian is immune and voting for Aria is a throwaway vote, so I've got to vote for Zane. He's an idiot who doesn't deserve the million!" he furiously stamped his passport.

...

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone here is great... but I guess I'll just pick randomly..." he closed his eyes and stamped Daniel's passport.

...

Viktoriya cracked her knuckles. "Finally, Zane will get his comeuppance!" she cheered, and then she quickly stamped Zane's passport.

...

Zane rolled his eyes. "I am relieved that Emma said that I could vote for whoever I wanted to this time... she said that it didn't matter... I don't know what she's planning, but there's no way that it's going to bite me in the butt, right?" he chuckled. "Now, who to pick? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." he stamped Daniel's passport.

...

Lucian was standing up proudly. "I think my plan might actually work. Granted, I didn't get Daniel to join my side and probably just alienated him further... but I'm immune. That's good, I guess. Aria and I have discussed who we're voting for and we're sure that it's going to work great! Bye-bye, Zane!" He happily stamped his passport.

...

Emma closed the door quietly and sat down on the toilet seat, and then crossed her legs. "I told Zane that his vote didn't matter... nobody's does, not even mine. Because after I force Aria to quit the show, I'll have enough true allies to finally win this game."

* * *

**(Flashback - In Paris, in the Louvre)**

_A wide grin spread on Emma's face. She walked over to Aria and put her arm around her._

_"Hey, Aria," she said._

_Aria, who was dusting herself off, looked up. "Yeah?"_

_"Could I talk to you for a second? In__private__?"_

_The mysterious girl's eyes widened. "Um, sure? Why not?"_

_Emma nodded and led the nervous girl across the room, away from their respective teams._

_"What did you want to talk about?" Aria asked nervously. "Boys? Clothes? Movies? There's this one called__Pitch Perfect__and I_—_"_

_"You know exactly why I called you here," Emma narrowed her eyes, "I know what you did."_

_Aria swallowed. "Could you clarify? I'm not exactly sure-"_

_Before she could finish, Emma shoved several papers in her face. Aria skimmed the document and gasped._

_"W-where did you get these?" Aria whimpered._

_"The internet," Emma smiled._

_"I could tear these up, you know," Aria informed her._

_The actress laughed. "I have copies. Plus, I could always print it again."_

_"What do you want? I mean, I've changed."_

_Emma smiled. "I want two things from you."_

_"What?"_

_"One _—_ vote with Zane the next time that you guys lose."_

_Aria sighed. "Okay. And two?"_

_"Two..." Emma leaned over and whispered something into Aria's ear._

_Aria's eyes widened with every word. "At one point in the competition, I will ask you to quit. It may be for me or it may be an ally. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you will be eliminated when I want you to. And there's no way out of this. I've basically eliminated you already."_

_"Okay __—__ fine. I'll do it. But you promise you won't show anyone those documents?"_

_"You have my word," Emma smiled at her._

_The camera revealed Emma to have her fingers crossed behind her back._

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma grinned as she stamped Aria's passport. "You might all think what I did was too harsh. I already had her eliminated, so why reveal her dark history? The answer is simple: I thought it would be funny. And it was. Having her reputation destroyed on nation television? Priceless. Well, it _does_ have a value: one million dollars!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chris, dressed in his pilot gear grinned as he sat in the co-pilot seat. "Wow, we haven't signed off from here in a while, eh Chef?"

Hatchet shrugged. "Those kids were pretty freaked out by the news."

"I was too," Chris admitted. "I mean, aren't you a little bit shocked to find out that some crazy killer was on the show the entire time?"

"We _did_ have Izzy."

The host shook his head. "Nah, she was never capable of killing anyone. Except maybe a couple of interns... but who cares about them?"

Shaylie, who was seated behind the two men, crossed her arms. "Hey! I'm right here! You know what? I'll steal your spotlight, McLean." She faced the camera. "Six contestants, one million dollars, and a whole bunch of the world left to mess up. Join us next time on Total... Drama... Woooooorld Toooooour!"

"I hate you."

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty Two/Episode Twenty.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location:** Damn, Africa!

**Remaining Contestants:** Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian, Viktoriya, Zane

**Elimination Order:** Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter, Aria.

...

**Team Incredible Chris:** Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein:** Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

**Merge**: Aria _(Eliminated)_, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian, Viktoriya, Walter _(Eliminated)_, Zane

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really didn't want to have to eliminate Aria... but her time had to come to an end soon, right? It might seem a little forced, since Zane was supposed to be voted off, but he's one of the main villains. Aria may be one of the main protagonists (more of an anti-hero really) but her arc had to get wrapped up soon.

If you think her back story was a little stupid or forced (I don't, I think it was cool) just remember that Krei Tsuki created it, and that it was actually implied... like a lot. Her stereotype is the **deadly** Boricua for goodness sake. Again, I am VERY sorry to Krei Tsuki. She did a lot for this story — she made the drawings of everyone, the group photo, and wrote a paragraph or two.

She also gave me the idea for Xavier/Aria... without her; the two probably wouldn't have interacted.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	23. African Lying Safari

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "The Circle of Life" from _The Lion King_ belongs to its creator, Disney.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: I tried to be as quick as I could with the update. But, it turns out I actually HAD a life, contrary to popular opinion, and I went to New Hampshire for a week. It was great. But, since I know none of you care about that, I'm going to cut to the chase. This story is going to end soon... and that's honestly upsetting...

It's the final five guys... whoa.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_African Lying Safari_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Thanks, China! We had a blast! Just not the kind associated with fun...

Especially for Zane, who was forced to wear the traditional Chinese wooden sandals... except he didn't have to!

Daniel and Emma continued to bond... although fake...

Jamie and Zane also bonded... even though it's fake... wait, it might not be anymore!

Lucian and Aria also bonded for real... with their alliance!

This left poor old Viktoriya vulnerable and without an ally... but that didn't matter. Everyone hated Zane and voted him off...

Except Aria saved his butt by volunteering for elimination, due to her love for him...

Just kidding, it was blackmail. Dirty, dirty blackmail.

We're down to the final six. Who won't make the final five? And who has been stealing our stuff? Find out right now on...

Total... Drama... Wooooooooooorld Tooooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

The economy class section of the plane was usually noisy for a few reasons: it always had more people in it than there were in first class, the majority of the contestants in economy class had large personalities, and arguments were sure to happen if there was tension — and there usually was. However, due to recent events, it was very awkward among the group.

After learning that a teenager formerly among them was a dangerous _killer_ had freaked them out a little. The thing that freaked them out possibly even MORE was that they had learned that Aria had secretly loved Zane. Well, only half of the people in the plane believed that. Emma, Zane, and Lucian all knew the truth — but they would never reveal it for obvious reasons.

From the moment they left the elimination room to the morning, none of them had said a single word.

...Until Zane decided to open up his big mouth.

"So Aria had the hots for me, eh?" he said cockily. "Well, I can't say I'm shocked. I guess that the whole Xavier-thing was just a phase for her. Or maybe she was trying to get me jealous? Yeah, I like the jealous angle. Let's go with that."

"Oh, shut it, Zane," Viktoriya scowled. "Or is that even your real name?"

"...What?"

"I don't know. I tried to say something witty and panicked."

Jamie, being a peaceful person, tried to step in and calm things down. "Okay, how about we talk about something not related to the killer formerly among us?"

"Anyone else like Evanescence?" Zane asked.

Viktoriya scoffed. "You mean that loud Emo band?"

"They. Are. Rock." Zane hissed.

"Whatever," Viktoriya said, smirking. "I just figured you'd like your own band more."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "If you're implying that I like that idiotic disgrace of a band called One Direction, you are mistaken madam! I am straight and therefore like manly bands."

"Like Evanescence?"

"SHUT UP!" **[1]**

Emma turned to Jamie. "So, Jamie... Why did you stop going crazy over poor grammar?"

"Well, first of all, you guys are getting better with it," Jamie replied, grinning. "And I guess I've just been able to calm down. I mean, there's no reason to go bat crap crazy over something like a sentence fragment..." his eye started to twitch. "Or a...sentence ending in a preposition is there?"

Emma snickered. "Hey Zane, what's the phrase they used in the 60s to say 'dance'?"

"Oh, you mean get _down_?" Zane replied, catching onto what Emma was trying to do.

"It's a phrase," Jamie said smugly. "That's a different situation. Nice try, guys."

Emma tapped her chin. "Okay, what would you say Xavier's position on looser immigration laws would be?"

"Oh, he'd be against," Zane replied.

Jamie's eye twitched again. "You guys aren't funny."

Zane playfully punched him in the shoulder. "We're just trying to have some fun, little man. You were the one who said we should try and get our minds on something else."

"And it just _had_ to be at my expense?" Jamie asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, yes it did," Zane said jokingly.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane pointed angrily at the camera. "Look, don't any of you get the wrong idea. I can't stand Jamie. He's merely my pawn to get into the finals. I am the chess master here!" he looked nervously to the side. "Who am I kidding? I don't need to be worried. My friendship with Jamie doesn't mean anything." He paused. "Did I say friendship? I meant fake-ship. Wait..."

...

Jamie was sitting with his legs crossed. "I am so glad to have Zane as a friend," he gushed. "He has that deadpan humor that I adore and he's so cute the way he would get upset when Aria or Daniel would make fun of him." Jamie let out a deep sigh. "It's a darn shame he's straight."

...

Emma flipped her hair. "Everyone is still in shock over Aria's 'reveal'. I've killed three birds with one stone. Lucian is down an ally..." she scoffed. "Or should I say friend-ly? Dork. Aria herself has been eliminated. Viktoriya? Based on how uptight she is, this whole killer thing is sure to leave an impact on her... perhaps even weaken her? There's so many possibilities of who to get off next... What to do?"

...

Viktoriya scoffed. "Zane. What an idiot. First he eliminates Walter and then he is basically responsible for Aria's elimination. She's not the kind of person to quit... something's up... And I'm going to find out what."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, First Class)**

Daniel was relaxing in his comfortable seat in the first class section of the plane — well; he _would_ be, except for the fact that Lucian was pestering him. But at least he was sitting in his favorite seat. Daniel was heavily considering just hitting Lucian in the face just to get him to _shut up_. Lucian wasn't getting the hint.

"Please stop talking to me," Daniel said bitterly.

"Come on," Lucian groaned. "I'm trying to create a friendship between us, dude. Do you want to be bitter forever?"

"I'm not a bitter person... just to you and Aria."

Lucian smacked his forehead. "Daniel, I'm trying to help you."

Daniel scoffed. "Talking shit about one of my best friends and bugging me is helping me?"

"Look, you don't have to _like_ me. I just need you to vote with me tonight."

"I know you're going to have me vote for Emma... so no."

Lucian groaned. "Look — if _I _get immunity will you vote for _Zane_?"

The fighter shook his head. "Why would I vote for him?"

"Because he's an asshole, that's why!"

"Exactly," Daniel said, nodding. "If the winner is decided by a vote, I'd want to be against him. And if it's a physical challenge, I won't be terribly worried either." He scoffed. "Actually, I'm not concerned about _anyone_ else if it's a physical challenge." He flexed his biceps and grinned.

Lucian sighed. "You know what? I invited you up here because I wanted to try and help you."

"You only had me up here because Aria quit," Daniel pointed out.

"Whatever," Lucian said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't come crying to me when Emma stabs you in the back."

Daniel's brow lowered and he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Lucian, who now was sporting a black eye, frowned. "Okay, I was asking for this... but I wasn't even out of line! You know, there's a name for people like Emma, but I won't say it, because I'm still not entirely sure what the age of the target audience is." He shrugged. "Eh, I'll just be safe and call her a 'jerk face'."

* * *

**(The Serengeti - Africa)**

The six contestants were loaded off the plane and into another type on plain. Jamie dared to make the joke and was threatened to be eliminated by Chris, reminding him of what almost happened to him when he made the "Nile" joke back in Egypt. Jamie promised to not make anymore puns about the locations.

Chris was wearing a red dress, a bald cap, and was holding a spear. Everyone burst out laughing.

"It's traditional Maasai warrior garb," Chris informed them.

Zane chuckled. "Whatever, nice dress, dude. Did it come with matching heels?"

In response, Chris threw the spear at Lucian and it just barely missed him.

"It also came with that," Chris said, grinning. "But trust me: that's the least dangerous thing that will happen to you today. Welcome to beautiful Tanzania, home of the Serengeti Plains and over seventy different kinds of animals that can kill you."

Zane grinned. "So we're in _which_ continent?"

"We're in Africa, my man!"

"Damn, Africa!" Zane said, laughing.

Silence.

"...What?" Chris finally said.

"That's a famous quote from the movie _Mean Girls_," Zane explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Again, nobody said anything.

Zane turned to Viktoriya and Emma. "You mean to tell me that you girls haven't seen _Mean Girls_?"

The both of them shook their heads.

"I hate those girly movies," Viktoriya explained.

"I guess I just never got around to doing it," Emma replied.

Zane had a worried look on his face. "Jamie?" he turned to his friend. "You've seen it, right?"

Jamie shook his head. "I may be gay, but I'm as manly as Daniel over here."

The fighter scoffed. "Hit the tree with the spear."

Jamie picked up the spear and threw it at the tree... and it barely went three feet. Daniel and Chris burst out laughing.

"The important thing is that you tried," Chris whispered.

"Wait, am I the only one here who has seen _Mean Girls_?" Zane asked, annoyed.

Chris nodded. "It seems so. First you wear a dress, marry a dude, make a comment about heels... and now you've seen _Mean Girls_? Maybe that song was wrong and you _are_ gay."

Zane's eye twitched. "I could easily grab that spear, McLean."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Chris teased. "Just follow me for the first part of the challenge.

* * *

Chris McLean led the group to a small area with Shaylie and Chef Hatchet standing close by. The two of them had a large pile of soccer balls at their feet.

Daniel laughed. "Soccer's not even a real sport."

The nearby Shaylie turned _very_ red in the face — not from embarrassment, but from rage. "Excuse me?" Shaylie asked, furious. "What did you just say?"

In fear of being beaten up on nation television, Daniel quickly stammered in response, "Um, I said soccer is the greatest sport ever?"

"That's not what I heard," Shaylie snapped. She picked up a soccer ball and kicked it in to Daniel and he caught it... with his groin.

"Mommy," he whimpered.

"Shaylie strikes again!" the blond intern cheered. **[2]**

Chris chuckled. "Nut shots — those are always fun."

"Not for me," Daniel squeaked.

The host continued, not showing a bit of concern. "Part one combines two of Africa's most popular sports," Chris said to the contestant, "soccer and cricket. I call it 'Sock It to Me'... the me being you, of course."

Chris paused, as if waiting for everyone to laugh at his very lame attempt at a joke.

"You worked all night on that didn't you?" Viktoriya said, rolling her eyes.

"No!" Chris snapped defensively. Recovering, he continued on. "Each player must run one at a time from the starting line to that pile of African safu plums; grab as many as you can carry and run back. And you'll be doing all of this while your fellow competitors pummel you with soccer balls."

Zane rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes," he cackled. "I like this challenge."

Lucian scoffed. "You would."

Before Zane could reply, Chris cut them off. "Excuse me?" he whined. "I'm in the middle of talking here, so ZIP IT!"

Zane and Lucian fell silent, but not without glaring at each other first.

"Anyways, after you get to the big bin of plums, grab as many as you can and run back to the starting line. Then it will be someone else's turn. Trust me; you want as many plums as you can."

"Uh, what are the plums for, exactly?" Daniel asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Danny boy!" Chris said, beaming.

"Don't call me that." Daniel said flatly.

Ignoring Daniel completely, Chris said "Once everyone has had a turn going for the plums, you will each be given a cricket bat to smash open one of those gourds over there."

"That's kind of an easy challenge." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah," Zane added. "I'm pretty sure even scrawny over here can smash a gourd with a cricket bat no problem." He jerked his thumb in Jaime's direction, who chuckled.

Chris sighed and slammed his palm into his face. "Are you guys serious? You have to hit the plums with the bat and fire the plums into the gourd, smashing it that way."

A chorus of 'oohs.' and 'gotcha's' were given from the six remaining contestants.

"Alright, now that you nimrods get it, let's start with Daniel! Take your place, Danny-boy!" Chris teased, chortling.

Daniel shoved Chris over as he walked by, earning a cheer from Viktoriya and a giggle from Emma.

The other five contestants lined up all along the side of the path, near little piles of soccer balls.

"Alright!" Chris said as he picked himself off the ground. "Ready in three... two... one... … GO!"

Daniel sprinted off towards the plums as Lucian fired a ball at him right off the bat. Daniel ducked and it soared over his head.

Emma kicked a ball, which was so off course it was nearly in the other direction. "Oops, silly me!" she giggled.

Zane kicked a ball that missed Daniel by about six inches, while Jamie kicked one straight at him, causing Daniel to have to leap to the side to avoid it.

"Wow, nice kick!" Zane said, surprised.

The aspiring author chuckled. "Beginner's luck?" He asked as he put up another ball.

By now Daniel had reached the plum pile. After dodging another one of Lucian's balls, Daniel reached shoulder deep into the pile and pulled out about two dozen or so plums, sending dozens more scattering around the hot dry earth.

"Let's do this!" Daniel cheered as he sprinted back towards the starting line, dodging a ball from Viktoriya.

"Eat this!" Zane smirked, sending a ball spinning towards Daniel's knees. The ball hit its mark, hard. The mere force of it sent Daniel stumbling.

"Ah damn it!" Daniel cursed as a couple of plums fell from his grasp.

"Loser," Zane called out mockingly.

Meanwhile Emma hadn't even bothered to kick any more balls, which irritated Lucian.

"Aren't you even going to try?" he scoffed. "You could at least put on a decent act; aren't you supposed to be an actress or something?"

Emma didn't verbally reply, but kicked a ball, which happened to hit Lucian in the back of the head as he was turning away.

"Hey!" Lucian glared, but Emma merely giggled. Frustrated, he rocketed a ball at Daniel.

"Whoa!" Daniel ducked as Lucian's ball flew right at his face. He lost another plum, but then crossed the line.

"Yeah!" Daniel cheered, depositing his plums into a basket with his name on it.

"Nice work, Danny!" Emma said, giving Daniel a hug.

Daniel grinned, "Thanks, Em!" he said, as Lucian pretended to throw up behind his back.

"Alright, let's have Jamie go next!" Chris exclaimed.

Zane clapped Jamie on the shoulder, "You got this bro!"

Jamie chuckled nervously. "Thanks Big Z!"

As Jamie lined up, the other five took their places.

"Ready, set, go!" Chris announced, as Jamie ran down the pathway.

Daniel slammed a ball at Jamie, causing the writer to duck down. He then dodged a ball kicked by Emma, and another one kicked by Lucian.

"Alrighty," Jamie said once reaching the plum pile. He grabbed a few dozen and sprinted off.

"Time it… time it..." Viktoriya muttered quietly. "HIYA!" She kicked the ball very hard at Jamie, and it hit him right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground and knock the glasses off his face.

"Ow..." Jamie croaked as he found his glasses and put them back on. He noticed he still had four or five plums on his chest; most were crushed underneath him or rolled out of reach.

"Haha! Bull's eye!" Viktoriya flaunted. "Woo-hugh!" She was cut off as Zane's ball slammed into the side of her head. Her glasses also fell off, but she did not hit the ground, merely fell to her knees.

"Oops," Zane muttered sourly, stepping on her calf whilst she was on her knees as he walked by. By this time Jamie had gotten up and made his way back to the starting line whilst successfully dodging balls from Emma, Daniel and Lucian.

"You okay man?" Zane asked, genuinely concerned for once.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Jamie said brightly. "At least I got a few plums." He smiled. He had taken off his sweatshirt and was wringing the plum juice out of it. "Want a drink?" He chortled.

Zane chuckled. "Hilarious, now let's get going. Maybe we can give Viktoriya some payback."

"Meh, it's all in the challenge." Jamie shrugged. "I don't really need payback."

Zane sighed, clapping Jamie on the back. "I don't know how you do it man."

As Zane and Jamie took their places again, the former smirking at Viktoriya, Chris announced that it was Emma's turn.

"Alright, let's do this!" Emma said, flipping her hair.

"Go!" Chris announced, and Emma sprinted down the path.

Jamie kicked a ball at her and it was right on its mark, but lacked power. It merely tripped her up for a second but she was on her way again in no time.

Viktoriya also kicked another powerhouse ball, but Emma was able to dodge it.

"C'mon man," Lucian grunted as he pelted a ball at Emma, which just missed her. "I know you guys are all buddy, buddy, but it's still a challenge!"

Daniel merely scoffed. He hadn't kicked a single ball and was planning on keeping it that way. "She didn't kick them at me, so what kind of friend would I be to kick them at her?"

Lucian sighed. He knew he was just wasting time. She's playing him SO hard. He thought. But there was nothing he could do but continue to kick balls at his enemy.

Emma reached the plum pile and scooped up a bunch of the small hard fruits. She smirked to herself.

"_Too easy_," she thought devilishly.

She started running back, and dodged another ball kicked by Viktoriya.

Jamie kicked a ball and Emma had to jump to avoid it, catching Zane's ball to the chest as a result of this. A couple plums fell from her grasp as she fumbled to stay upright. It was only a few seconds of fumbling, but that was a few seconds too long.

Sensing the perfect opportunity, Lucian kicked a soccer ball across the field, hitting Emma right in the throat as she was all off balance.

Gasping for breath, Emma put her hands up to her throat, massaging the area where the ball had made contact with the delicate flesh of her throat. Daniel ran to her side and helped her up, and aided her in getting back to the finish line.

"Oh, tough break!" Chris jeered at her, "Since Emma has no plums, she is disqualified from this challenge!"

"Wait!" Daniel said, "I offer her half of my plums!"

"She can't do that!" The DJ exclaimed angrily to Chris.

The handsome host thought for a moment. "Uh, yes. Yes he can," he said, and then proceeded to cackle.

Lucian groaned in frustration. "Seriously?" he said aloud. "Seriously?!"

Emma smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Danny," she said and her voice was a little raspy.

"You sound like you've been smoking for a few years," Lucian sniped, grinning.

Daniel smiled at her, before shooting daggers at Lucian, who shot daggers right back.

"Ow!" Zane joked, pulling an invisible dagger out of his shoulder. No one got it.

"Get it? They were glaring at each other? Shooting daggers? One hit me? Anyone..?" Zane explained, still to no chuckles or giggles. "Screw you guys. My—"

"No one cares, Zane." Chris interrupted. "Now, since Lucian seems to be so eager to hurt people, let's have him up next!"

Daniel glared at Lucian and slid a finger across his throat. Needless to say Lucian was a tad nervous.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Chris announced.

Lucian took off down the path way as fast as his legs could carry him. First off to kick a soccer ball was Emma, who whizzed it towards Lucian.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed as it flew past his face. Zane then kicked one, and Lucian dodged to the side. He then managed to dodge one by Viktoriya, Jamie and two others by Emma and Zane.

"Dodge this," Daniel called, kicking a ball with sidespin.

Lucian, seeing the ball in its early stage of flight, ran to the side, but the sidespin caused it to curve around, slamming into the back of his head. He slid in the dirt for a few feet before skidding to a halt. Coughing up dust, he sat up, holding his head.

"Thanks man," he glared at Daniel, who glared right back.

Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere, socking Lucian right in the kiwis.

Zane and Jamie cringed in sympathy as Lucian fell to his knees holding his groin.

"Who did that?" Jamie asked as Lucian struggled to his feet.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. But hitting someone while they're down? Not cool."

"Psh," Daniel said, "Don't feel too sorry for him. He's not all that nice."

"What has he done to you?" Viktoriya said, entering the conversation,

"What do you care?" Daniel shot back.

Before anyone else could reply, Lucian's voice was heard. "Uh, guys? I'm finished."

Everyone turned to see Lucian at the finish/starting line with a big armful of plums.

"Ugh!" Emma stamped her foot, turning to Zane; as he was the only contestant not involved in the discussion. "Zane, why didn't you stop him?!" she whispered.

"Hey!" Zane put his hands up defensively. "Don't blame me; I wasn't that one arguing with everyone else."

"Yeah," Lucian sneered. "Or he's too much of a pussy to take me on alone."

Zane cracked his knuckles. "Wanna say that again?" He snarled, grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him off his feet.

Before a fistfight broke out, Chris shoved the two apart, entering the space the two was in at the center of the camera.

"Alright, four of our contestants have gone, it's now time for everyone's least favorite person ever — Zane!"

Zane rolled his eyes and noted warily as everyone save for Jamie was looking very excited for the opportunity to pelt him with balls.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Chris announced, and Zane ran towards the plum pile.

"Hehe, this is great!" Viktoriya exclaimed, nailing Zane in the chest with a soccer ball.

"Ow," Zane moaned as another ball from Lucian slammed him in the bottom. "This challenge blows."

He reached the plum pile after getting hit several more time and scooped up a couple dozen plums before sprinting back towards the starting line.

Emma chuckled to herself as she kicked Zane in the face with a ball. The strategist stumbled but didn't drop any plums.

Daniel also hit him again in the chest.

"God damn it, why is it when I go up everybody gets incredible accuracy?" Zane cursed.

"I think it's just the hate everyone feels for you surging through into the power and accuracy of their kicks," Lucian said, slamming him in the back as he ran by.

"Yeah!" Daniel agreed, grinning. "It's so much fun!" He kicked a ball super hard, nailing the unpopular contestant in the back of the head, sending him tumbling to the ground, skidding across the finish line. He still had about a dozen plums, give or take.

"Ow." Zane complained as he deposited his plums on the ground next to him. He was starting to walk over to get ready for when Viktoriya started-when another all hit him in the face.

Daniel chuckled as Lucian laughed. "Balls to the face!"

"I bet he gets that a lot," Viktoriya smirked, being the kicker. She and Lucian high fived.

"Was that really necessary?" Jamie scolded as he helped his friend up. Zane had a black eye and a split lip, but was more angry than hurt.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled, but Viktoriya merely rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, loser," She laughed. "Alright, it looks like I'm the last one up!" She cracked her knuckles and got a determined look on her face. "Time to kick some butt, Russian style."

"Alright, wow! Oh man this has been a fun episode so far!" Chris said, reclining on the chair like the asshole he was. "Alright Viktoriya, if you're so ready. Then ready. Set. GO!"

Viktoriya took off down the path, when Lucian kicked a ball at her. She spun around kicking it in mid-air and sending it soaring back at the kicker. Lucian screamed like a little girl and hit the floor as the ball went rocketing over his head and put a dent into a nearby tree.

Jamie, now apprehensive, also kicked a ball at Viktoriya, but the blonde decided to dodge the writer's shot instead of taking time to kick it back at him.

Daniel and Emma shot a quick glance at each other before nodding. The each aimed a shot at Emma, Daniel going for the legs and Emma going for the shoulders. They kicked at the same time.

Viktoriya, sensing an oncoming projectile, turned and slammed Daniel's ball back at him. However, she was not expecting two and was taken by surprise as the other ball hit her as she was off balance. She fell to the floor…but got back up and continued running.

"Okay, what the hell is the point of firing the balls at them BEFORE they get the plums if they aren't out when and if they fall over?" Zane asked, frustrated.

"Don't question me!" Chris snapped, turning slightly pink. "There were a lot of challenges this season, so just leave me alone!"

Zane, grumbling, fired a ball at Viktoriya, only to have it sent back at him. He dodged to the side and it hit Chris in the face.

Everyone took a moment to laugh at the host before returning to the challenge.

By now Viktoriya had reached the plum pile and had her arms overflowing with plums. She had also decided to stuff her shirt full of plums, the more to carry.

"Nice," Zane chuckled, admiring the bigger bulge in Viktoriya's chest, only to have Lucian's ball hit him.

Meanwhile, Viktoriya was dodging and kicking back balls every which way. Nothing could touch her... Until a certain author got a brilliant plan.

"Zane, Daniel. If we want her to lose all her plums, let's all fire at the same time in a triangular formation. It'll make it much harder to dodge!"

Zane and Daniel, although enemies, were more than happy to try and take down this obvious threat.

She was about halfway to the finish line, so they had to move quickly.

"Go!" Jamie shouted, and Zane kicked a ball to the lower left, Daniel to the lower right, and Jamie right on top in the center.

Viktoriya dodged Daniel's and kicked Zane's back, but Jamie's ball struck home, hitting her right in the forehead. She dropped, plums spilling out every which way.

"A THOUSAND CURSES!" Viktoriya yelled, her accent becoming very apparent

She now had only three plums. "And I was doing so well," she said in a lower voice. She crossed the finish line, a sour look in her eyes.

"Well, let's total up the scores!" Chris said, going to where the contestant's had deposited their plums. Daniel had a nice total of twenty-one plums, but gave half to Emma, resulting in having only ten.

Jamie had only gotten a mere five plums.

Emma had eleven plums, all courtesy of Daniel.

Lucian had a whopping thirty-four plums, and was quite excited about it.

Zane had fourteen plums.

Viktoriya only had a crummy three plums.

"Alright contestants! Time for the second part of the first part of the challenge!" Chris announced. He then frowned. "Wait a second that totally don't not work…wait…Second part…the first part…wait, no yeah, that works!"

Meanwhile Jamie had a pained look on his face. "THE COMMA SPLICES!" he cried, "THE DOUBLE NEGATIVES! MAKE IT STOP!" He grabbed one of his few plums and slammed it with the cricket bat, causing it to hit Chris in the testicles.

As Chris sank to the ground in pain, everyone gave a quick cheer for him.

"Um, Chris seems a little indisposed," Chef said. "So I'll explain the rules, got it? And you!" He narrowed his eyes at Jamie, "You best don't not be throwing no plums at me becaus-uh my improper English or whatever you weirdoes call it. That goes for the rest of all-y'all."

Jamie nodded, as did everyone else. They were all terrified of the big cook.

"Alright, so for those of you who are to stupid to remember, here's how the challenge works." Chef grumbled. He pointed to six gourds atop logs. "Fire your plums usin' that bat deep into the gourd. If ya break the gourd, you retrieve what's inside. If you run out of plums, your shit outta luck, unless someone else offers you any. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. It seemed pretty simple.

"Alright, go!" Chef announced, as the contestant's started firing plums at the gourd.

Zane's first plum started off course, but swung around and slammed straight into the gourd, knocking the top half off.

Zane smirked as Chef announced. "Zane has completed the challenge."

"What?" Lucian asked, instantly suspicious. "Since when are you a star baseball player?"

Zane shrugged, "Must have got lucky." he said innocently.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane chuckles and hold up to small stainless steel squares. "Too easy. These are high grade magnets. Found 'em in the storage hold a while back and I held on to them. Looks like they had a use! When everyone was busy arguing when Lucian was going, I grabbed a magnet and went over to one of the gourds that hadn't been where plums had been placed.

"I crammed the magnet into the back of the gourd and then after I had gone, I claimed that gourd and stuck a magnet into the plum. The magnet's pull slammed it through. I didn't even think it would work, but hey!" He shrugs. "I'm not complaining. If Chris wants to buy fake gourds made of cheap plaster, fine by me!"

* * *

Zane gave the rest of his plums to Jamie, who was currently having little luck on hitting the gourd. He had fired four out of his eighteen plums and hadn't even hit the gourd.

Lucian was having little more success. He had used eight of his thirty-four, but had only hit it once without even a trace of it breaking.

On his third plum, however, Daniel had put a major crack in his gourd, but was now up to his sixth plum with no more success.

Emma had put a couple small cracks in her gourd by the time she used her fifth plum.

Viktoriya had used all three plums-which had all hit but not done any damage. This angered her quite a bit.

"So I don't get the reward?" The Russian girl asked, steaming.

"Hmm." Chris, now recovered, mockingly said. "Let me think about it….nope! HAHAHAAH!"

Viktoriya kicked him in the shin. "Haha." She said sourly, crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, Daniel used his ninth plum and slatted the top of his gourd straight up. "Yea!" He cheered, handing his last spare plum to Emma. "Good luck Em!" He said cheerfully.

Emma smiled, but was angry on the inside. She now only had two plums left-including Daniel's- and still no major cracks in the gourd. She lifted one up and swung it with all her might, resulting in it crashing into the gourd. A major crack appeared and it almost-ALMOST came off in two pieces, but was still intact.

Emma took hold of her last plum. It was the moment of justice. She flung it up in the air, and hit it with all her might!

It soared through the air, resulting in a horrifying CRACK and a sickly SPLAT…

...

...

...

As Chef's nuts most likely disintegrated.

The plum had missed the gourd by a couple inches and hit the unfortunate cook as he was walking by. He was now on the ground, unconscious.

"Damn it." Emma said, disappointed. "Anyone want to give me more plums?"

At this, Lucian burst out laughing. He still had seventeen plums left and his gourd was almost broken. "You think I'd give YOU some plums?" His hysterical laughter continued.

Jamie had only two plums left. "Sorry Emma." He said. "You can have one if you want, I know it's not much."

Emma decided that one plum wasn't worth it and decided to play the nice girl. "Aw, thanks Jamie!" she said happily. "But it's okay, you need to crack it!"

Jamie nodded. He swung his second to last plum at the gourd, which now had a pretty decent size crack in it, but missed.

"One more," Jamie muttered to himself. "Here goes…" He hit the plum with the cricket bat, and it soared, hitting the gourd and managing to snap off the upper piece.

Jamie let out a cheers whilst Zane high-fived him. "Nice work, bud!" Zane said, clapping Jamie on the back.

Meanwhile, Lucian had taken the time to fire plum after plum into his gourd, and still had six left when the gourd finally broke.

"Looks like Daniel, Zane, Jamie and Lucian are able to claim their rewards!" Chris announced.

Viktoriya rolled her eyes. "How sexist. Only the men get their reward? This is absurd!"

Chris raised a brow, confused. "But Zane's getting one."

"If you make a joke about me one more time," Zane threatened.

Chris cut him off and motioned to a large wooden crate. "Now, you all _may_ have noticed some things moving around the Jumbo Jet recently..."

Jamie nodded. "My dear sweet kittens!"

Daniel folded his arms. "My cake."

The host nodded. "And my cell phone. Now, we found what was responsible or should I say _who_ was responsible. One of the contestants from last season snuck onto the plane when Lucian was being picked up. Apparently, they snuck in his duffel bag."

"I knew it felt heavier," Lucian mused.

Chris nodded. "Part two of the challenge is a genuine African safari and the prey is only the most terrifying beast of all. More deadly than a lion, less civilized than a baboon, and quicker than a fox... the prey is..." an intern opened the crate, and a cage was underneath. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

"Izzy!" Chris exclaimed.

The redhead sniffed her leg and growled at everyone.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucian grumbled.

Chris shrugged. "Heck if I know. Whoever nabs the beast wins invincibility and first class seats to our next destination with the player of their choice."

"Unless they're voted off," Zane whispered to Lucian, who angrily jabbed him in the side.

Chris nodded. "Alright, guys and Zane, please go to your gourds. They contain your advantage in the next challenge."

The four of them walked over to their respective gourds and pulled out their respective rewards. Daniel pulled out a sling shot and grinned. Zane pulled out a blow dart tube and little pouch. Jamie and Lucian also pulled out sling shots.

"You will each be given a certain number of tranquilizer balls based on your performance in the challenge," Chris explained. "Sling the tranquilizer balls with enough velocity and they burst on contact, numbing the area and releasing a hardy dose of sleepy-time goodness. Watch, as this intern demonstrates."

Chris grabbed a slingshot and shot a tranquillizer ball at a blonde male intern, who was eating a sandwich. The ball hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch, not Nick!" Shaylie exclaimed. "That's it!" she grabbed a soccer ball and kicked Chris in the head with it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as everyone laughed. "You're in big trouble, Shaylie!"

"Bite me," she snapped.

Chris continued. "Now, stand back people. We're going to give Izzy a head start."

Chef Hatchet released Izzy from the cage and she immediately started kicking the cook in the chest. He groaned in agony as he fell to the ground. Izzy then ran off, cackling.

"Okay," Chris said. "Since Zane won the first challenge, he gets six tranquillizer balls. Daniel, Jamie, and Lucian, you also cracked them open, so you get three. Viktoriya and Emma, you failed to crack yours open, so you get one each."

"No slingshot?" Emma asked, disappointed.

"Nope," Chris confirmed. "You'll just have to throw them hard enough so they burst, which will be really hard to do. Aaand go!"

* * *

**(Daniel and Emma)**

Daniel and Emma decided to stray from the group together in search of Izzy. Since Daniel was a nice guy under a witch's spell, he gave Emma two of his tranquillizer balls and said that she could borrow his slingshot if they saw their prey. The two of them stopped walking for a moment and rested beside a tree.

"I've always wanted to be a lion," Daniel said.

Confused, Emma raised a brow. "What?"

"We're hunters," Daniel explained. "Lions are hunters. Therefore, we are lions."

"That doesn't make any sense, Big D," Emma said, teasing him.

Daniel snickered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Emma was confused. "What? It's a joke at what Jamie calls Zane... he calls him Big Z, you're Big D."

Daniel snickered "Emma... think about it."

The actress tapped her chin and her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Her cheeks were redder than the tranquillizer balls.

"I didn't mean... I!" she stammered.

Daniel snickered. "Sure you didn't. And by the way... your nickname is accurate."

Emma burst out laughing. "Suuuure it is."

The actress fell to the ground unconscious. Before she went to dreamland, she let out a faint moan. Daniel quickly turned around gasped in shock. He ran to her side and tried to wake her up.

"Emma?" he asked, lightly tapping her face. "Emma? Emma wake up. Emma?"

Daniel felt something hit him in the back of the neck. He touched the spot where he was hit. It felt wet. His fingers were red. His eyes widened. Before he lost consciousness he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who shot the tranquillizer dart. The bodies were dragged off-screen.

* * *

**(Jamie and Zane)**

The schemer and the dreamer were walking through the Serengeti very carefully. Zane was looking behind as they walked and Jamie kept look out in the front. Jamie pulled back on his sling shot and Zane put his mouth on the blow dart tube. The boys thought they heard a noise coming from a bush.

"Did you hear that?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Obviously it's Izzy," Zane deduced. "Go and check."

"Why me?" Jamie complained.

Zane shrugged. "Because you're stronger than me."

Jamie blushed. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Just check, please."

"Yup."

Jamie quietly approached the bush. As he stepped farther towards it, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Jamie pulled back farther on the sling shot and prepared to fire the tranquillizer ball. Again, the figure in the bush moved. Jamie locked onto the target...

Instead of Izzy, a large lion jumped out of the bush.

"Okay," Jamie said casually, turning around, "it's not Izzy. It's a lion." His eyes widened in horror. "IT'S A FUCKING LION! RUN ZANE! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!"

Zane and Jamie started running as fast as they could.

"Use one of the darts!" Jamie screamed as they ran.

Zane blew one of the tranquillizers in the lion's direction. It landed on the lion's nose and the beast fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Thank God," Zane muttered as his heart beat returned to its normal rate.

He turned around to continue walking and was punched in the face by an unknown assailant. Jamie gasped in horror and fumbled with his slingshot as he tried to shoot it and was knocked out by Zane's blow dart, which the assailant used. Jamie fell to the ground and landed on top of Zane.

The assailant dragged the unconscious bodies off-screen.

* * *

**(Lucian)**

Lucian walked silently down the trail by himself. Due to his hatred of Emma and Zane — and the fact that Daniel and Jamie would follow their respective 'friend' around like a lost puppy, and the fact that Viktoriya annoyed him, Lucian opted to try and complete the challenge by himself.

He had one of the tranquilizer balls in his hand, ready to shoot at Izzy. He gripped the handle of the slingshot and looked behind himself nervously — he thought he had heard a noise.

When he realized that nothing was there, he sighed and grumbled to himself. He kicked a small rock to the side.

"_In a game where Emma is the goddamn puppet master, why should I even fucking try anymore?"_ he thought this to himself as he continued to walk.

Snap.

Now Lucian was certain he heard something behind him. He tightened the grip on his slingshot and looked around nervously.

"Izzy?" he asked. "Is that you?" he pulled back on the rubber part. "I don't want to have to hurt you. Just come with me so I can win the challenge."

He saw some rustling in the bushes. Lucian raised a brow and carefully walked over to the bush. Before he could react, the figure in the bush jumped out and knocked out Lucian. He fell to the ground and the figure dragged his body off-screen.

* * *

**(Viktoriya)**

Viktoriya hummed to herself as she walked aimlessly around the Serengeti. With only one tranquillizer and no slingshot, she was seriously considering giving up on the challenge and just hoping that she wouldn't be voted out by the remaining group. That shouldn't be too hard as long as Zane doesn't win — and nobody volunteers for him again.

"This is so stupid," she muttered to herself. "Chris must be running out of ideas."

She turned around. It sounded like someone was there. She smirked.

"I might just win this challenge after all," she muttered to herself, grinning. "Come here, Izzy! I just want to knock you unconscious. Relax, it isn't a roofie." She paused. "That was a joke."

Viktoriya felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around... and then everything turned black.

* * *

Jamie groaned loudly as he finally regained consciousness. He blinked several times before he finally sat up. His head was pounding, he was covered in sweat, and he had no idea where the hell he was. He looked around. Grass. He was still in Africa, he was sure of that. He looked behind him. Lucian, Zane, Viktoriya, Daniel, and Emma were lying in that order.

"Guys?" Jamie said loudly. "Guys wake up."

None of them responded.

"Guys!" Jamie said, louder. "Guys wake up!"

Finally, he got a response from Emma. She moaned and rubbed her head. She muttered something about "big d" and blinked.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered.

"I don't know," Jamie replied. "I just woke up here, just like you."

Daniel, Lucian, Zane, and Viktoriya eventually woke up and the same explanation had to be given to them.

A cloaked figure approached the group. "Hello, final six. I want to play a game." **[3]**

Zane raised a brow. "Izzy?"

The figure removed their cloak. "Wow, way to ruin the fun," Izzy complained.

"What did you do to us?" Viktoriya demanded to know.

Izzy shrugged. "I simply knocked you guys out and brought you here."

"Why?" Zane snapped.

"It sounded fun," Izzy cackled as she skipped away.

When she was out of sight, Daniel scoffed. "Something is seriously wrong with that girl."

The same lion that had tried to attack Jamie and Zane from earlier approached the larger group now. He roared and walked slowly towards them...

_DING DING!_

Zane groaned. "Now?"

Chris approached the group. "Think of it as punishment for nobody winning the challenge," he snapped. "Just try not to get eaten.

* * *

It's the End of My Life

Parody of "It's the Circle of Life" from Disney's _The Lion King_

**Jamie**: _From the day we arrived on this show_

_And thinking, will we make it through?_

_There's more to be done than can ever be done_

_It's much harder than we could ever do_

**Viktoriya**_**: **__Some say scheme or be schemed_

_Some say friend or a foe  
_

_But all can agree: we are screwed right now_

_We should never trust Chris on this show_

**Everyone**: _It's the end of my life  
_

**Daniel**: _Won't be getting a fortune_

_Won't be living my years_

_Won't be facing my fears_

**Emma**: _Unless we are saved  
_

_From this hungry lion_

**Everyone**: _It's the end, the end of my life_

**Lucian**: _Some of us would live a happy life_

_And some of us would drink at bars  
_

_Oh yeah, some of us would drink away our troubles  
_

_And some of us would own fancy cars_

**Zane**: _There's far too much at stake here_

_More to lose than can ever be lost_

_But we're too young to say our last goodbye_

_We want to live no matter what the cost_

* * *

Chris scoffed. "Okay, the lion left like five minutes ago, so I don't know why you guys are still—"

"IT'S SO FAR AWAY!" Zane sang. **[4]**

The host raised a brow. "... What?"

Izzy giggled. "I _may_ have put in a little too much tranquillizer... it made them a little loopy."

Chris grinned. "I missed having you here." He spoke louder for the contestants. "Nobody won! You all lose!"

"So far away," Daniel groaned as he lost consciousness again.

Izzy giggled. "A _lot_ of tranq... GAME OVER!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean grinned as he looked at the now fully conscious and very annoyed group of teenagers. The girls had their arms folded and were glaring at Chris. Daniel and Zane clenched their fists and looked they were ready to kill Chris; Jamie looked less pissed, but still very annoyed; and Lucian was grumbling something to himself.

"I can't believe you guys," Chris said, tsk-tsk-tsking. "Someone is revealed to be a serial killer and you all lose focus and can't even complete a challenge. I must say I am disappointed. You know, maybe I should just boot you all right now."

Daniel raised a brow. "But then you wouldn't have a show."

Chris winked. "Correctamundo, Danny boy! You get the first Barf Bag."

The fighter grinned and caught his symbol of safety.

"Okay, now you guys know the drill," Chris said. "The person who does not receive a barf bag tonight must immediately report to the Drop of Shame. And no more substitutions, okay? Have you got that, Jamie?"

Jamie gave Chris a confused look. "Got what?"

"Your Barf Bag!" Chris replied as he tossed Jamie the Barf Bag. "Enjoy it! It's barfy!"

Jamie gagged.

"The next name I'm going to call is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"... Lucian."

Shocked, Lucian grabbed his barf bag. He stuck his tongue out at Emma, who raised a brow in response.

"Emma!" Chris shouted. "You're safe."

Emma grinned. "Why, thank you, Chris," she giggled.

Chris tapped his fingers together. "Okay, that leaves Zane, who is a major jerk to everyone and Viktoriya who is a major threat to everyone else."

"Hey!" Zane said defensively.

"Thank you," Viktoriya said smiling.

"And the last Barf Bag, spot in the final five, shot at the million, and symbol of immunity goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'... Zane!"

Chris tossed Zane the final Barf Bag half-heartedly. The schemer grinned and walked over and picked it up.

"Are you serious right now?" Viktoriya snapped, folding her arms.

"Oh, I afraid that I am," Chris said, chuckling.

Shaylie groaned. "What? Lucian was supposed to go home! I can't believe this!"

The host raised a brow. "Oh, I bet you won't believe this either: you're fired!"

"Finally!" Shaylie said, smiling.

"WHAT?"

"I've been trying to get out of this job forever," she groaned. "I thought eliminating a contestant would get me out of the game for sure... and get Lucian out!"

Lucian stuck his tongue out at Shaylie.

Viktoriya folded her arms. "I am not going anywhere. You can't make me."

Chef Hatchet strapped a parachute to her back and prepared to throw her off the plane, but Chris stopped him. "WAIT!"

He strapped a parachute on Shaylie's back. "Take her with you."

The two girls started arguing and bickering and Chef quickly shoved the two of them off the plane.

"Finally," Chris sighed. "Peace and quiet."

Izzy swung her shoulder around Chris. "Don't I know it, Chrissy?"

Chris smacked his forehead. He handed Izzy a parachute and said, "Those two didn't compete their game. Quick, go after them."

Izzy gasped and glared. "They'll never escape me! RAAAH!"

And then like the lunatic she was, she jumped out of the plane.

Chris faced the camera. "Five remain. Four will lose. One will win. One million dollars. Sentence fragments! Pissing off Jamie..."

"I hate you."

"Find out who will leave next week on Total... Drama... Wooooorld Toooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma scoffed. "Lucian's an idiot and annoying, but Viktoriya's the bigger threat." She stamped her passport.

...

Viktoriya rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. Zane's a jackass. I don't like jackasses. He will be eliminated for sure this time!" She stamped his passport.

...

Daniel said nothing, but simply showed his middle finger and stamped Zane's passport.

...

Zane scoffed. "Emma and I talked it over. We're going to start eliminating the remaining threats... starting with Viktoriya." He stamped her passport. "Adios, comrade!"

...

Lucian stamped Emma's passport viciously. "Game over, BITCH!"

...

Jamie scratched his head. "Okay, I'll just do it randomly again... yeah..." Jamie closed his eyes and randomly stamped a passport. It was Viktoriya's.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty Three/Episode Twenty One.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Easter Island.

**Remaining Contestants**: Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian, Zane

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter, Aria, Viktoriya.

**...**

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated),_Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

**Merge**: Aria _(Eliminated)_, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian, Viktoriya _(Eliminated)_, Walter _(Eliminated)_, Zane

* * *

**[1]** - Dear fans of Evanescence and/or One Direction... please don't hurt me. Especially since I like Evanesence!

**[2]** - This is a "call-back" to when Shaylie hit Daniel with the soccer ball during the arrival chapter.

**[3]** - SAW reference. YEAAAAH!

**[4]** - Red Dead Redemption reference... duh.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to **Kinfez R Us** for writing the first part of the challenge for me so I could get caught up with the rest of my writing in time. He's a much better writer than I am, so I asked him to help. Make sure to give him a thanks, okay? /Serious face/ Do it.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	24. Rapa Phooey!

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "I Won't Say I'm Evil" from _Hercules_ belongs to Disney.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: Well, folks, I'm starting school again soon. September 5, to be exact. It's on a Friday, I know, it's stupid. And I apologize for the delayed update. The entirety of the blame goes to **Saints Row IV**, which I've been playing non-stop. Fellow gamers will understand, I am sure of that. Heck, I bet HOLLY understands.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Rapa Phooey!_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

Africa — come for the safari, stay for the near death experience!

Here we played a few rounds of the world's favorite game...

And then we went on a wild Izzy hunt!

...Except nobody told them that it was open season on them. Hahaha! Ouch!

And then Zane and Emma voted for Viktoriya because she was a huge threat.

Daniel and Viktoriya also attempted to vote out Zane...

Lucian also stupidly voted for Emma... throwaway vote, bro. Jamie also randomly voted for Viktoriya... You should really stop doing that dude.

Plus Shaylie got fired... serves her right! Hitting me with soccer balls, what's wrong with her?

Can it get any wilder? Oh yeah, it can! It's final five time right here on Total... Drama... Woooorld Toooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Economy Class)**

Lucian was sitting on the wooden bench with his hands behind his head and with one leg crossed over the other. Obviously, he was enjoying himself despite being in the economy class section of the plane. He let out a big yawn and then grinned as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

"You know, I think I might finally start enjoying myself," he said as he stood up and started stretching.

"Why's that?" Zane asked. "If it's what I think it is, please take care of it in the bathroom... and try not to get it anywhere."

The mocha-skinned teen scoffed. "You're _hilarious_, you know that? But no, you know what? I'm in too damn good of a mood to care."

"Does it have anything to do with Shaylie getting fired?" Zane asked this sarcastically, because he knew this was the answer.

"One hundred percent," Lucian confirmed. "She was a major bi-otch. I'm glad she was gone."

Zane shrugged. "In her defense, she was kind of hot, don't you think?"

Lucian shook his head. "Nope, I've got too much hate bottled up inside to notice that. Besides, I like someone else."

"Is it Jerome?" Zane asked mockingly.

"You're seriously making a gay joke about me?" Lucian laughed. "You wore the dress... married a dude... watched _Mean Girls_."

"Screw you," Zane spat.

Lucian looked around the room. "Speaking of _Mean Girls_... where _is_ Emma?"

Furious, Daniel stood up out of his seat and cracked his knuckles. "If you make one more crack about Emma, I swear, Lucian I'll—"

The DJ scoffed. "You'll what? Threaten to vote me off and then vote off this clown," he pointed to Zane, "instead? I'm not scared of you."

"I'll give you another black eye," Daniel threatened.

Lucian touched his left eye, which was still slightly swollen.

"So I'd recommend you back off," Daniel spat. He then looked around. "Actually, you make a point... where's Emma?"

Jamie, who was happily cuddling with his kittens, shrugged. "I'm not sure. But what I _am_ sure of is that I'm glad to have my little kittens back again!"

"I just hope they stop attacking my face," Zane grumbled.

"Well all that time they spent with Izzy surely terrified them," Jamie explained. "I'm sure they'd just be happy to see a familiar face."

Zane considered this and approached the kittens. He reached out to pet one of them...

...Only for it to immediately start biting and scratching Zane.

"Son of a bitch!" Zane cursed as the kittens dragged him to the ground.

Daniel chuckled. "You know, they say animals are great judges of character. If an animal doesn't like someone, then they're probably not a good person."

Jamie shook his head. "I highly doubt that, Daniel. In all likelihood, they're just shaken up from having to deal with being _catnapped_."

"Whatever, dude," Lucian scoffed. "I tried to tell Daniel that Emma is nasty. Now I'm trying to tell you that Zane is evil, but you guys won't listen. Despite me having watched the episodes when they're released since the Yukon episode, so I know that they've been working together since Egypt, you won't listen to me."

The aspiring author rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not normally one to get annoyed... but _please_ stop talking shit about my friends."

"I tried to warn you," Lucian said bitterly. "But go ahead, dig your own grave. But don't call my name when you need to get out."

He stormed off into the cafeteria section of the plane to go get something to eat.

Once Lucian was out of the room, Jamie groaned. "I thought he'd _never_ leave," he complained. "What a jerk. How _dare_ he suggest that you were betraying me? You're my best friend. I know you'd never do that to me."

Zane looked off to the side. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I know you do."

Jamie stood up and stretched. "Well, I've got to go use the can."

The dark-haired strategist shrugged. "Right... I'll see you later," he said, still looking off to the side.

He quickly put something in his pocket, which went unnoticed by both Daniel and Jamie. Zane watched Jamie as he left the room and sighed deeply.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma was talking on a cell phone. "So it's agreed. We keep what we just discussed a secret and I give you forty per... Fifty-fifty? No way? I doubt you want to give some to _you-know-who_. You told me that you never even truly liked—"

A knock was heard at the door. Emma closed the phone without saying anything to whoever was at the other end. She replied, "Who is it?"

"Oh, I was just trying to see if anyone was in there," the knocker replied. It was Jamie. "I guess there is."

"I'll be out in a minute, sweetie," Emma said kindly. She faced the camera and said quietly, "I'll text you when we get back on the plane... okay? And don't tell anyone we had this conversation... You know who you are."

She stood up and smiled. "Okay," she called to Jamie, "I'm done!"

...

Jamie was seen desperately trying to fiddle with the camera. "I thought this was the _not_ confessional bathroom!" he shouted. "Please don't air this!"

* * *

Chris McLean's voice filled the air over the intercom. _"Attention passengers, please prepare for landing"_

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cockpit)**

Chef Hatchet was busy concentrating on trying to land the plane. Meanwhile, Chris was watching Chef angrily. He folded his arms and pouted.

"Come on, just let me fly it _once_," he said, complaining like a five-year-old. "What could it hurt? It's technically my plane, you know."

Then Chris thought it would be a good idea to try and grab the wheel. Chef Hatchet was quick enough to slap Chris' hand away, but this only resulted in the two of them engaging in a full-out sissy-fight slap-fest. They struggled for the wheel and both tried pulling it in their direction.

The plane crashed into an Easter Island statue, they started screaming and shouting at each other.

* * *

**(Easter Island)**

The contestants exited the plane one by one, and they all shook their heads in disappointment when they saw the ruined statue.

"I'm surprised they haven't gotten sued or arrested yet," Daniel commented.

"They must have great lawyers," Zane grumbled.

Lucian folded his arms. "Easter Island... Okay, it's official — Chris has run out of ideas."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let's just walk to find Chris."

After a good forty-five minutes of walking, the five teenagers eventually were able to find Chris McLean. He was barely wearing anything. On his head was a feathery headdress and he was also wearing fur boots. Covering his groin was a simple fur loincloth. He also had white paint going down his sides and some on his face.

"Iorana," he greeted, "and welcome to Easter Island aka Rapa Nui. The place is old; these dudes were carved so long ago, no one even remembers why anymore. Ten bucks says it started as a dare."

Zane scoffed. "How would we even wager that bet? Unless we have a time machine, there's no way we can be sure."

"Just think back to high school, Chris," Emma said, grinning. "You must have had a current events class."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I'm not appreciating the disrespect — pointing out my poor logic and making fun of my age, which you're _wrong_ about? Screw you guys. Anyway, today you, the final five are going on a highly traditional Easter Island egg hunt."

Lucian grinned. "Chocolate Easter eggs, I love those!"

"Gross," Daniel scoffed. "Chocolate is _so_ bad for you."

Chris frowned. "No, I'm not talking about those kinds of eggs... I mean the old school kind... they come from birds, you know those flying things with feathers and talons and vicious kill-you-in-a-second beaks?"

"What are these 'birds' you speak of?" Jamie said sarcastically.

Chris continued, ignoring Jamie. "Speaking of birds..." he pulled out five feathered headdresses, "you're all getting traditional Rapa Nui headdresses. Wear them with pride, chickens!"

He tossed Jamie a purple one, Daniel a blue one, Zane a red one, Lucian a green one, and Emma a black one.

Then the group followed Chris for about ten minutes until they reached a cave.

"Hidden in these head things," the host explained, "are a bunch of colored eggs that match the color of your... head things."

Daniel raised a brow. "So... the eggs are hidden in the statues that match the color of our headdresses?"

Chris winked. "Correct, Danny-boy. Your challenge — to find three eggs in your color, and then make a break for the massive underground cavern system and book it all the way up to the highest point on the island. Reach the top with all three eggs to begin the second part of today's challenge."

"What if clumsy over here drops an egg?" Lucian asked, pointing to Emma, causing her and Daniel to glare at him.

"You'll have to come all the way back here for a replacement," Chris explained. "And no, you cannot take a backup egg. First to the top gets a big advantage in part two. Now, scramble!"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma sat with her legs crossed. "Now that three huge threats have been eliminated and phase three is over, the fourth and final phase can take over. Million dollars, here I come!"

* * *

After Chris lead the group to where the supposed statues where, he quickly left them in his helicopter. Zane, annoyed, asked why he couldn't have just flown them there. Before Chris could respond, he was already in the air. The group approached the giant Easter Island statues and they noticed that they all looked very familiar...

"I think Xavier became president," Zane said aloud, "because why else would anyone build a statue of_ him_?"

Indeed, every statue was erected in the image of the following: Xena, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter, Aria, and Viktoriya.

Daniel folded his arms. "He's not as bad a guy as we thought he was, alright? He changed."

"Changed into a big asshole," Zane grumbled.

"You're an asshole," Daniel snapped.

Emma stepped in between them. "Boys, boys, why are you fighting, can't we be friends?"

"No, no we can't," Zane said firmly.

Emma sighed. "Well, I tried."

Meanwhile, Jamie was in the process of climbing Xena's head. He was mumbling something about "starting from the bottom". He finally reached the top and put his hand in the statue's ear...

"Hey, I got one!" he declared, pulling out an egg. However, it wasn't purple — it was black.

He jumped down from the statue and turned to the group. "Hey, who was black?"

"Jerome," Zane quipped.

Jamie chuckled. "Funny. But I meant who has a black egg."

Emma jumped down from Viktoriya's statue, which she was having trouble climbing. "That's mine, Jamie. I have the black eggs."

"Smash it on the ground!" Lucian shouted in a loud whisper.

Ignoring the DJ, Jamie happily handed the egg over to Emma. "Good luck finding the rest," he said sweetly.

"Thanks, doll!"

Lucian rolled his eyes and continued to search in Jerome's head. "Chris, I swear if you put a black egg in his head..."

He pulled out an egg and looked at to make sure it was the right color. Thankfully for him it was and he stashed the green egg into his regular hat — he had decided to use it to carry the eggs he found.

"Okay if there are five of us and we need three eggs each," Lucian said to himself, "and since there are eleven statues, then every statue has an egg and four have two."

"Good math, Einstein," Daniel scowled.

Lucian narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that was my team name, thank you very much."

Daniel considered yelling at Lucian again, but decided against it. He shrugged and continued searching in Aidan's head for an egg. He found one and pulled it out. It was a blue one, just what he needed. He, same as Lucian, placed them in his regular hat.

Jamie was now at the very top of the Shaylie statue. He reached into her ear and pulled out _two_ eggs. One was purple, his color, and the other was red, Zane's color. Jamie smiled and tucked one of the eggs into his jacket pocket. He jumped down from the statue and ran over to Zane, who was struggling to climb Georgie's statue.

"Stupid bitch, why do you have to be so hard to climb?" he complained.

"Hey, Big Z, I found an egg!"

Zane didn't turn around. "Good man. Good progress."

"I meant one of your eggs!"

Now Zane was interested. "Oh, you don't have to do that, man. I—"

"Don't be silly," Jamie said kindly. "Take it. What are best friends for?"

Zane flinched at the word. "Right... we're best friends..."

"You know, I don't have a lot of friends at home," Jamie said, looking at his feet. "Most people make fun of me for sitting at home writing instead of going out partying. That's not to say I haven't any friends, since I've got a couple close ones. But I'm glad I joined this show. Without it, I wouldn't have met you, dude."

Then Jamie hugged Zane. "Man hug!" he exclaimed.

Zane gulped and returned the hug half-heartedly. "No problem man," he said without emotion, "no problem."

Jamie released the embrace and sprinted towards the Holly statue. He climbed up like a squirrel and reached into her nose.

"Hey, guys," he called, "I'm digging for gold."

Daniel, Lucian, and Emma let out genuine laughs, while Zane chuckled nervously and looked off to the side. Forgetting the Georgie statue, he put his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the Deylanie statue. However, unlike the previous statues, she was not just a head, but also had her upper chest. Zane nervously reached into her cleavage and pulled out a red egg.

Jamie reached into the Holly statue's nostril and pulled out two eggs — one blue and one purple. The aspiring author smiled and approached Daniel, who was about to climb Xavier's statue.

"I think I found something you'll really like," Jamie said gleefully.

Daniel chuckled and asked sarcastically, "Is it Lucian's passport with four stamps already on it?"

"Nope, it's your egg!" Jamie exclaimed, presenting the egg to Daniel.

The fighter smiled. "Thanks, little dude."

"You're welcome!"

Meanwhile, Emma was climbing Aria's statue. With everyone out of hearing range, she muttered to herself, "Maybe this bitch will be of some use to me after all."

She reached into the ear and pulled out _two_ of her eggs. She grinned widely and jumped off the statue.

"I found all my eggs and I'm off to go win the challenge," she called. "Later, boys!"

Realizing he was in dead last, Lucian grit his teeth and quickly ran to the Xavier statue, climbed to the top and pulled an egg out of his ear. Thankfully for him, it was his color. He placed it carefully into his hat and jumped down.

Jamie sprinted over to the Georgie statue and climbed it. He pulled a purple egg out of the nostril and placed it in his jacket. He jumped down, and quickly ran to where Emma had gone, since he had now found all of his eggs.

Zane cracked his knuckle to prepare himself to climb the Viktoriya statue, which was the tallest. Zane was sure this was done to symbolically represent the fact that she was most recently voted off and the fact that she had one of the biggest metaphorical heads of the group. He reached into her ear and pulled out his final egg. He grinned and quickly followed Jamie.

Only Daniel and Lucian were left. Both of them needed only one egg. The only statue that had yet to be searched was Walter's statue. They glared at each other and quickly raced to the statue. They reached it at the same time and climbed up to the nose and they both reached into separate nostrils. When they realized they pulled out _each other's_ eggs, they exchanged nervous glances.

"Daniel, Daniel," Lucian said. "I have something you want and you have something I want. Shall we set aside our petty rivalry and make a deal?"

"My egg for yours?" Daniel asked, raising a brow.

"Yes."

Daniel tapped his chin. "Only because I don't feel like going to Chris for a replacement. Deal."

They jumped down from the statue and placed the egg in the center. They walked over at the same time and quickly grabbed their own egg.

"Truce over," Daniel snapped as he shoved Lucian out of his way and ran to the statue.

Lucian barely managed to keep himself up straight. He shook his fist at Daniel as he chased him to the cave.

* * *

**(Somewhere else on the Island)**

Chef Hatchet was seen pulling on a rope very hard. He was using every ounce of strength he had to pull up whatever he was trying to pull up. He grunted and groaned, but nothing seemed to happen. The camera panned out to reveal Chef was trying to pull the knocked over statue back up, with the help of two interns who were pushing on the other side.

The large cook heard his walkie talkie go off. It was Chris, trying to tell him something.

"_This is King of all Chrisdoms,"_ Chris said over the walkie-talkie, _"seeking Big Baby, over."_

Annoyed by the nickname given to him, Chef let go of the rope and answered the walkie-talkie. However, because he let go of the rope, the two interns were crushed by the rock.

Not saying anything, Chef just blinked, stunned by what he just witnessed.

"_When you're done slacking, do you think you could give me a hand?"_ Chris asked, annoyed.

* * *

**(In the Cave, Easter Island)**

At the front of the group, Emma was silently humming "Look Down" from _Les Miserables_ to herself. She was carrying her eggs in her arms. Emma was actually glad to finally be alone for once, where she didn't have to pretend to be a nice person. She didn't have to fake a smile or a friendly demeanor. Finally, she could relax...

...Until she saw a giant boulder five feet in front of her.

She gasped in horror and quickly dashed to the side of the cave and hid in a crevice until the boulder passed.

"What the **/censored**/ was that?" Emma shouted, confused.

Even though Emma was a terrible, manipulative person, she was definitely above letting people die. She cleared her throat and called down to the others.

"Just a heads up, guys," she shouted, "there's a huge rock coming your way."

Jamie and Zane were about twenty feet behind Emma. Instead of humming songs from musicals with each other, they were talking about trivialities, though the conversation was mostly one-sided on Jamie's part.

Their current topic of conversation was whether or not Evanescence was a good band.

"They've got an incredible drummer and an amazing singer," Zane reasoned. "What is there _not_ to like?"

"Eh," Jamie said, shrugging, "I guess I just don't like that kind of music."

"What kind do you like?"

Jamie answered, "Mostly the soundtracks from musicals and movies."

Suddenly, the two of them heard some rumbling and a faint shout from ahead. It sounded like Emma's voice.

"Did you hear something?" Zane asked, raising a brow.

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe it's the wind," he suggested.

Zane's eyes widened. "Or a giant friggin' boulder!"

The giant boulder was about inches away from the boys before they ducked into the side of the cave, narrowly avoiding the boulder.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Zane asked as he watched the boulder go down the cave.

* * *

**(Outside the Cave, Easter Island)**

Chef Hatchet was pushing a large boulder into the cave while Chris was standing behind him, not helping at all and laughing maniacally.

"We've got tons more fun, literally," Chris said, motioning to a large pile of boulders. Surely Chef would be forced to push more of them, if not all, down the cave, "right after this on Total Drama World Tour!"

After a few moments of silence, Chris faced the camera again. "Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour," he said this as Chef pushed more boulders down the cave. "We're here on beautiful Rapa Nui, where _somebody_ is about to go Rapa Splat Splat," he chuckled. "Wait for it..."

* * *

Lucian had now caught up Emma after narrowly avoiding the boulder. After getting into another fight with Daniel and seeing Jamie and Zane very close together, stuck in a crevice and not wanting to go anywhere near _that_ mess, he decided to confront "the evil one" once and for all.

Emma smirked when she saw him arrive. "How's your day going? I hope it's going very poorly."

"**/Censored**/ you," Lucian snapped. "I don't know how much longer you think you can keep this charade up, but just know you are going home tonight."

"Even if you have immunity," Emma laughed, "I highly doubt that. Daniel is wrapped around my finger. Zane is my ally and Jamie is wrapped around Zane's finger. So even if you _do_ win, which you won't, I vote one of them off and get you next time. It's not that hard."

Lucian scoffed. "Voting off your own allies. That's a new low, even for you. Oh, wait, it's not. I remember Holly and Xavier."

"They were expandable," Emma hissed. "The only thing they were to me were obstacles in my way to the million."

"You're a cu**/whoa, censored!/**, you know that?" Lucian barked, crossing his arms.

Emma stopped in her tracks. She turned to Lucian with a very devious look on her face.

"What?" Lucian asked, raising a brow. "Do words hurt you? Huh. Maybe you _are_ human."

Emma shook her head. "Oh, I just thought of the perfect way to finally get you off this show."

She bent down and picked up some dirt. After rubbing some on her cheeks, legs, and arms, she slammed her body against the rock wall. Then she punched herself in the fact a couple of times, and finally threw a rock at her nose. Lucian didn't understand what she was doing and just laughed.

"You're way of getting me off the show is to hurt yourself?" he scoffed. "You might just get yourself disqualified for injury. Wait... by all means, keep going."

Emma shook her head. "Oh no. That only applies when the contestant has been injured due to the challenge."

Lucian raised a brow. "Still, it is technically part of the challenge."

"Getting beat up by another contestant _isn't_."

The DJ's eyes widened in horror. "You... you would frame me for beating you up?"

Emma nodded as she scrapped her knee against a rock. "Daniel will be pissed and beat the crap out of you. Jamie will feel bad and side with me. And Zane? He just might believe this. And with _my_ vote, your finished."

"But if I win," Lucian pointed out, "then you just beat yourself for nothing."

"They'll still think you did it."

Lucian realized there was no way that the situation could better for him. He groaned. "Go the Hell... You don't have a goddamn soul."

"I don't care what you think," Emma snapped. "And now to make things a bit more believable... Good thing I'm an actress." She developed some fake tears and her mascara started to run. "'Oh, Daniel! That jerk Lucian attacked me in that cave! I tried to stop him but he was _so_ strong'."

Lucian clenched his fists. "You're going to regret doing this to people. One day, your past is going to come and bite you in the butt."

"We'll see..." Emma said, walking back towards the others.. "We'll see..." She sniffled. "Daniel! Daniel help!"

Meanwhile, Daniel was making his way up through the cave and saw a boulder coming straight for him. He gasped and dove into a hole in the ground, only to land on someone.

"Ow!" the person cried. "Watch it!"

Daniel raised a brow. "Zane?"

Zane and Jamie were sitting in the hole as well. "Are the boulders gone?" Jamie asked.

The fighter nodded. "I think so." A faint moan was heard. "Did you guys hear that?"

The three boys looked out from the hole and gasped. Emma was standing with bruises and cuts and a broken nose. She limped over to the hole and collapsed onto the ground.

"What the hell happened to you, Em?" Daniel shouted, worried. He ran to her side and helped her up.

"Did you get hit by a boulder?" Jamie asked.

She sniffled and groaned. "N..no... L-Lucian attacked me in the cave... He said he was done with me being a 'bad person' or something, I don't know," she started crying. "It... it all happened so fast I don't really know what he said..." she looked off to the side. "I probably did something to antagonize him. This is all _my_ fault."

Daniel touched her cheek. "Hey, look at me. Don't listen to him. You didn't do anything. You're a good girl. Now listen, we're going to get that SOB and teach him not to hit women."

Jamie nodded, swinging his arm around Daniel. "How about we helped you back to the end of the cave?"

The actress smiled weakly. "I'd like that. Thanks, you guys."

Zane looked at her oddly, but shrugged. "Yeah... no prob..."

Daniel lifted Emma up onto his back and quickly walked through the cave, with Jamie and Zane shortly behind him.

* * *

**(Outside the Cave, Easter Island)**

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were busy measuring a large head statue of Chef Hatchet himself. "Dude," Chris said, "we have got to get back to boulders."

Somebody was running out of the cave like a maniac. The host and chef looked over and saw Lucian fall flat to the ground.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked.

Lucian rolled his eyes as Chef helped him onto his feet. "I am running from a soon to be very angry Daniel. When Emma tells him what she framed—"

He was cut off when the other four contestants ran out of the cave. When Daniel saw Lucian, his eyes turned red and he looked about ready to kill him. "YOU!" he shouted. He set Emma down in the hands of Jamie and Zane carefully and jumped onto Lucian's back and slammed his body to the ground.

"You think beating women is cool, asshole?!" Daniel snapped as he punched him repeatedly on the back.

Chris intervened and separated the two. "Boys, boys. I'm sure there is a simple way we can settle this..."

_DING DING!_

"A song!" Chris shouted, grinning.

Lucian nodded. "Good, because I've got a few things to say."

* * *

There's No Way She's Evil

Parody of "I Won't Say I'm Evil" from Disney's _Hercules_

**Lucian: **_If there's a prize for poor morals_

_I guess you've already won it_

_You're not worth the aggravation_

_You're ancient history, done with your bullshit _

_Who'd'ya think you're foolin'_

_You're a bitch and two-faced too_

_You're not gonna be rulin' _

_Honey, I can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_I know how ya feel and_

_The evil you're thinking of__  
_  
**Daniel**: _Shut up, asshole _

_I won't believe it, no, no_

**Lucian**: _She steals, she lies_

_Why deny it, uh-oh?_

**Jamie**: _It's too crazy_

_There's no way she's evil_

**Emma**: _I thought this jerk had learned his lesson_

_It felt so right when you punched him_

**Lucian: **_My stomach's hurting, you make me hurl_

_What if she's going to vote you off?_

**Daniel: **_No!_

**Lucian:** _You keep on denying_

_Who you are and what you're doing_

_Baby, I'm not buying_

_Hon, it's the day you'll be ruing _

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya are, are, are so bad_

**Daniel: **_Shut up, asshole _

_I won't believe it, no, no_

**Lucian: **_Give up, give in_

_Check the facts, you're evil_

**Jamie****:** _Does not add up_

_There's no way she's evil _

**Lucian**: _You're deranged, I am sane_

_She's evil__  
_  
**Emma**: _You're way off base_

_Wrong about it_

_You messed up my face_

_You're wrong about it_

**Lucian**: _Girl, stop lying_

_Just say you're evil_

**Zane**: (whispering to Lucian) _Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_She won't say she's evil_

* * *

Chris clapped his hands. "Very nice, bravo! It really says something about how much you guys can't stand each other. I love it! Now, on to the challenge. Lucian, you came out of the cave first, so you get _this_ advantage." He pulled out an umpire's mask and handed it to the confused teen.

"I didn't think baseball was the national sport of Rapa Nui," Lucian scoffed.

"All in the name of today's challenge," Chris insisted. "You must climb this rock pillar all the way up to..."

He motioned to a very tall pillar with a large nest at the top. "A giant condor nest! Haha!"

"Oh... **/censored/**," Zane muttered.

"You may not know this, but they can get pretty crabby," Chris explained. "Did you know the female condors are even bigger than the dude birds?"

Zane raised a brow. "That's not true. The male birds are bigger."

Chris glared at Zane. "Dude, correct me again and I'll personally throw you out of the Drop of Shame."

"Technically, you'd throw him out of the plane," Jamie pointed out.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, JAMIE!"

Jamie frowned. "Jesus, man..."

Chris pointed to the sky. "Speaking of the condors..." he pointed to the sky where a large condor flew over the contestants' heads. They gasped in horror.

"She's giant!" Daniel gasped.

"Twelve foot wing span," Chris said. "Now you see, she's kind of mad because you guys stole her eggs. So now you guys have to try and shimmy up to the nest and give them back in the order in which you arrived here. Of course, Momma's got a whole lot more eggs up there, so she's bound to be a _tad_ protective."

As if on cue, the condor roared from above in her nest.

Lucian gasped in relief when he realized what the mask was truly meant for. "Thanks, Chris! Birds go for the eyes!"

"But I like seeing stuff," Jamie pouted. "I need my eyes to read!"

"Use brail," Chris suggested jokingly. "Deposit all three eggs and you win. And if no one makes it, we'll try it again. It's gonna be that much fun!"

Zane raised his hand. "I get that Lucian goes first since he was out first, but what about the rest of us? We came out at roughly the same time."

"I guess we go alphabetically," Chris said.

"You're only doing that because my name starts with a Z," Zane said bitterly.

"Yes, yes I am."

Lucian sighed and started climbing up the tall rock pillar, putting his eggs in his hat and holding the hat with his teeth. He was making good progress and was about half-way up when something struck him in the back. He gasped and fell to the ground. Luckily, the eggs were not damaged and landed on his chest. He looked at his back and noticed that there was a yolk and egg shell all over.

Chris chuckled. "Daniel, you know you're going to have to go back to get more, right?"

Daniel nodded as he made his way down the cave. "Worth it."

"Okay," Chris said, but stopped when he saw Lucian trying to climb the tower again. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lucian took his hat out of his mouth to reply. "Climbing the tower..."

"No, you fell off," Chris snapped, "You get another chance after the others go."

"Come on!" Lucian whined.

Chris slapped Emma on the back. "Daniel would be going, but he's getting another egg, so Emma, do you think you're in any condition to go?"

Emma smiled weakly. "I hope so, Chris. I've just got to find a way to climb with these eggs."

Jamie smiled and took off his jacket, showing that he had a black tank top on underneath. He handed the sweatshirt to Emma. "Here, use it as a carrying... thing."

"You'd do that for me?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Of course," Jamie smiled. "Anything to help you recover from your injuries."

Emma smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek. "I know that didn't mean anything to you in _that way_, but thanks. You're a real sweetheart."

"I try," Jamie said, chuckling.

The blonde actress tied the sweatshirt around her waist and placed the eggs on the hoodie. She climbed the tower careful as not to trip or fall. If she fell, she would look even _worse_ than she already did. Eventually, she reached the top and was smart enough not to look down. She tried to put the eggs in the basket...

But the condor nearly chomped her head off.

She gasped and ran around the nest like a maniac, screaming. The condor knocked her out of the nest and sent her flying to the ground. She landed on Daniel just as he was coming out of the cave.

"I have returned," he said proudly, showing off his egg. Emma crashed into him and the egg was smashed. He sighed. "Shortly..." He returned to the cave and started running to the statues.

Chris winked at Jamie. "Your turn, bro."

Jamie helped Emma back up to her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Do you want your sweatshirt back to carry your eggs?"

The author nodded. "That would be totally helpful, thanks!"

She took off the sweatshirt and gave it to him. Jamie tied it around his waist and put his eggs in the hoodie, just like she did.

"I'm coming for you, Momma Condor," Jamie said as he climbed the rock tower. About half-way up, he nearly slipped, but caught himself. Little did he know, Zane's heart skipped a beat when Jamie almost fell.

Jamie reached the top and flinched, preparing for the condor to attack him, but this did not happen. The condor didn't even seem to react to Jamie's presence. Nervously, Jamie placed the eggs in the nest. In response, the condor approached Jamie. His eyes widened and he prepared to lose them to her.

But the condor nuzzled against him instead.

Very, _very_ confused, Jamie pet the condor on the back. He shouted down to Chris, "How do I get down?"

"Jump, dude!" Chris shouted in reply. "We'll catch you, I promise!"

Jamie nodded and jumped out of the nest. Chris held out his arms to catch Jamie... but moved at the last second. Jamie's eyes widened in horror. He screamed and prepared to die for the second time in ten minutes.

Daniel exited the cave with another egg. "Well, it took me a while, but I finally found another—"

CRASH!

Jamie landed straight on Daniel's back. The egg was destroyed, yet again. Daniel cried out in frustration. "Come ON!"

"Jamie takes the win!" Chris declared.

Daniel cracked his knuckles and faced Lucian. "Now, about what you did to my friend..."

Lucian's eyes widened and quickly ran away. Daniel chased after him shouting profanities that had to be censored.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Drop of Shame)**

Chris McLean was standing on his usual pedestal, now back in his usual blue shirt and khaki jeans. His make-up was gone, but he still flashed his usual cheesy grin. He held up five passports and displayed four barf bags on the table in front of him. Chef Hatchet was standing by the Drop of Shame holding a parachute.

Emma was sitting at the top row, resting on Daniel's shoulder for support. She now was all bandaged up for her injuries and had a blanket around her. Jamie and Zane also sat next to the duo, trying to sit as far away from Lucian as possible. He was sitting on the bottom row, looking very annoyed.

"This will be our last regular ceremony," Chris pointed out. "It's kind of sad really. Ah well."

"Get on with it," Lucian snapped.

"Eager to get voted off, are you?" Daniel asked angrily.

Lucian folded his arms. "Oh shut your mouth, Daniel!"

Chris cleared his throat loudly to get the attention back to him. "Okay, this was originally going to be a reward challenge, but we kind of need to move things along. Ya dig?"

"Don't use slang," Jamie said. "It doesn't suit you well."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Shut up and take your Barf Bag."

He tossed the introverted author his Barf Bag, which he didn't even bother to catch.

"... Daniel!"

The fighter grinned and caught his Barf Bag, and then he threw it at Lucian's head.

"... Zane!"

Chris faced the two remaining contestants who had yet to receive a Barf Bag. "Two contestants, one barf bag; one boy, one girl; one beater, one beated..." Lucian tried to say something but was cut off by Chris' index finger when he pointed at the two. "The last Barf Bag goes... to...

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Emma!"

Chris tossed the actress the last Barf Bag, while Lucian sighed and stood up. "I expected as much. Getting framed for punching a girl? Yeah, that'll get me voted off."

"It serves you right," Daniel snapped as he swung his arm around Emma. "You're an ass! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Lucian groaned. "For the last time, I didn't hit her! I honestly didn't! I may hate her guts, but I'd never hit her! Beating ladies isn't cool, not matter how much she doesn't act like one. She did this to herself, Daniel! She did it all so I would look bad and so you would all vote me off!"

"You seriously expect you to believe that?" Daniel scoffed.

Lucian scoffed. "No... I don't... because if you're stupid and ignorant to believe that she's your friend, then I honestly DON'T expect you to believe me."

Daniel's eye twitched. "Don't you call me stupid, you sonofabitch!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em!" Lucian snapped.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Chris chanted.

Daniel rolled up his sleeve and stomped over to Lucian. He grabbed the parachute, wrapped it around Lucian tightly, and slammed him into the wall repeatedly. In response, Lucian tripped Daniel to the ground. Daniel grabbed Lucian's leg and pulled him to the ground too. Daniel stood up and kicked Lucian several times.

Lucian grabbed Daniel's leg and twisted it. Daniel fell to the ground. Daniel bit Lucian's leg and the DJ fell down, but landed on top of Daniel. The fighter jumped up and slammed Lucian's body into the pedestal. He kicked him in the balls and then, after making sure the parachute was extra tight, threw him out the door...

But Lucian was able to hold on, although he didn't try and pull himself in. "Before I plummet to my doom," Lucian scoffed, "hear me out..."

Daniel scoffed. "Whatever."

"You want to know how your team mates were voted off, Dan? Emma. She saw Jerome as a threat and got her voted off. You didn't and Aidan couldn't vote, so Emma had Xavier and Holly vote with her. That's a three-two vote. And then the same thing happened with Aidan. She thought he was getting to distracted with Deylanie and voted him off.

"She didn't need Holly anymore and got rid of her. How else could it happen? You didn't vote for her, and Holly obviously wouldn't willingly vote for herself. Emma HAD to have done it! And that's just on your team. She voted off over half the people on the show! She's a friggin' sociopath, Daniel! Believe me! She doesn't like you, she is just using you. You'll see that!"

Daniel didn't say anything at first. He looked over at Emma and then back at Lucian.

He stomped on his fingers and sent him flying out of the plane.

"**/Censored**/ you!" Daniel screamed, the veins in his head popping.

"Oh, that was rough," Chris chuckled.

Daniel stormed out of the room. "I need to be alone now."

Chris faced the camera. "Well, okay then. Wasn't exactly a shocking elimination, but a dramatic ending nonetheless. Come back next time for more spills, chills, and life-endangering thrills right here on Total... Drama... Wooooooooooorld Toooooooooour!"

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Lucian sighed. "It's pointless," he muttered. "They're all going to vote for me, every last one of them, for something I didn't even do! This is bullshit..." he stamped Emma's passport. "I might as well leave by giving her one big last **/censored** you." He sighed and slammed his hand against the wall.

...

Jamie glared at the camera. "It's not cool to beat girls, Lucian!" He angrily stamped his passport.

...

Zane sighed deeply and stamped Lucian's passport. "I'm not an idiot. I know he didn't do it, but it doesn't matter. The others will vote for him. I've got a weird feeling going on... I feel... bad for him? No... it couldn't be..."

...

Not saying anything, Daniel just stamped Lucian's passport fifteen times in a row, furious.

...

Emma chuckled. "Fooling Daniel is like tricking a child, too easy. He's such an idiot. As if Lucian would actually beat me up, but he's too idiotic to realize that. Now that we're in the semi-finals, it's finally time to let him go. Daniel, Daniel, you've been a good help to me, but now I've got to let you go.

"You're too popular and strong to face in the finals. Jamie is too, but his time will come. I'm going against Zane, who everyone hates more than me. Daniel, if only you _knew_ how badly you'll be hurt... It's a good thing it's on camera!" she laughed as she stamped Lucian's passport.

"This is phase four, people," Emma declared. "Game over, Daniel!"

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty Four/Episode Twenty Two.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Drumheller.

**Remaining Contestants**: Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Zane

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter, Aria, Viktoriya, Lucian (again).

**...**

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated), _Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

**Merge**: Aria _(Eliminated)_, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya _(Eliminated)_, Walter _(Eliminated)_, Zane

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa, has Emma crossed the moral event horizon or what? She's gone full alpha bitch! Sorry to the creator of Lucian for giving him the boot again, but at least this one was "fair". At least from a voting perspective. In terms of morals, it is completely unfair. Which of his eliminations is more humiliating?

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	25. Awwwwww, Drumheller!

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer: **The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The song which is parodied in this chapter, "This Is How We Do It" belongs to Montell Jordan.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note:** My schedule arrived yesterday and I got all of the classes I was looking for! Aside from the usual classes, I'm taking Psychology and Economics. I asked for them both and I got them. I know none of you give two damns about my personal life and I'm pretty sure none of you even read these.

And to be perfectly honest, I only put these notations at the beginning to increase the word count and continue my OCD obsession of having a consistent layout for my chapters... I have no life.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Awwwwww, Drumheller_

* * *

_(Narrated by Chris McLean.)_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The final five contestants were brought to the lovely Easter Island in Rapa Nui!

And while we were there, our old friends stopped by for a short visit. They each had something very important to our contestants!

As usual, we saw some bickering between Daniel and Lucian, Emma and Lucian, and Zane and Lucian. Poor Lucian, the dude only wants to help.

Unfortunately for him though, Emma crossed the moral event horizon and physically harmed herself and framed Lucian. Not cool, bra...

Let's just say that Daniel did not take too kindly to that...

Zane also seems to be hiding something. He's been acting weird around Jamie lately. What's happening?

In the end, everyone except Lucian voted for Lucian.

But he didn't leave without a fight... literally! He also left some strong words for Daniel to chew down...

Will Daniel believe what he said? Will we learn what's up with Zane? What's Emma planning next? More rhetorical questions!

It's the final four. Which one of them will dig up more trouble this week? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Wooooooorld Toooooooour!

_(Narration by Chris McLean ends.)_

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

The final four were dining for breakfast in the cafeteria. In contrast to the usual sloppy airline food they were accustomed to, they were given a delightful plateful of pancakes and a side of bacon. Chef Hatchet had explained that he had run out of time to cook something disgusting for them, so he had just grabbed something form his and Chris' quarters.

Although a little annoyed at the reason for the treat, the contestants were still grateful beyond belief. They said their thanks to the cook and they immediately began to devour the delicious foods.

"This makes me wish I was at home," Daniel proclaimed, "because my mom would make this for me and my sister every morning."

"She sounds like a nice lady," Jamie said.

Emma nodded. "She was... well is. You don't remember meeting her in New York?"

Jamie smacked his forehead. "Oh, right. That was just so long ago I forgot. Wow, it _was_ a long time ago."

He turned to Zane, who had just finished his fourth and final piece of bacon. "Zane, how long ago were we in New York?"

Zane grinned at the lovely memories he had of the city. "I'd say about three months."

Daniel nodded. "That's probably accurate. It was hot when we arrived to New York and now it's a bit cooler."

"You know the temperature of New York isn't consistent with that of every other place in the world, right?" Emma asked.

Daniel chuckled. "I know that. But I said that because my mom posted a picture with her and Valarie in Central Park; they were both wearing windbreakers."

"How did you see that?" Jamie asked as he poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

"I got bored last night so I snuck onto Chris' laptop," Daniel explained. "The dude has got to get a better password than 'Chris'."

Everyone shared a good laugh at the host's lack of logic and then quickly went back to eating their breakfast.

Jamie suddenly asked, "So why did you guys sign up for the show?"

Daniel smirked. "I _was_ going to try and go pro. But after hearing about poor Aidan's dad, I decided to give half of the money to him. He and his uncle need it more than me and my family does. That way he can use it to hire that private investigator he told me about."

"You have such a good heart," Emma said, smiling.

Daniel blushed. "Yeah, well, I try, you know?"

Jamie took sip from his coffee. "Emma, why did you join?"

The actress giggled. "To be honest, I don't know _what_ I would spend it on. I'd probably pay a producer to put me in a Broadway play. That would be _so_ awesome."

"I'll make sure to catch your performances," Daniel said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Danny!"

Jamie smiled at the happy pair of friends. "I'd use it to launch my career as an author. And I'll give everyone on the show a free copy!"

"That's really cool, dude," Daniel complimented.

Jamie acknowledged the compliment with a nod and turned to Zane. "What about you, Big Z? How are you going to spend the money if you win?"

Zane looked up from his plate. He looked to the side nervously. "I don't know... Yeah, I don't know."

Jamie shrugged. "Okay, dude." He got up and stretched. "So, do you want to come back to first class with me?"

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Elimination Room)**

Instead of their usual meeting spot in the dirty corner of the economy class section of the plane, Zane and Emma were standing in their original meeting spot — the Drop of Shame. It had been a long night for the both of them. Jamie had invited Zane to stay with him in first class and had kept him up all night talking about his new favorite book, "The Red Badge of Courage".

Similarly, Emma had been kept awake by Daniel going on about how the Yankees were going to "totally own the next season" (his words). Zane had no interest in reading, nor did Emma have any interest in sports, but the two of them played along for their own reasons. Zane honestly did it to make Jamie happy and Emma wanted to further gain Daniel's trust... before she crushed it.

Thankfully, the breakfast they were just served did well to wake them up.

"How's your fourth phase going?" Zane asked.

Emma crossed her arms and replied, "Very good. Actually, there's been a change of plans."

Intrigued, Zane raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've decided that Jamie is a much bigger threat than Daniel is," she explained.

Zane's eyes widened. He nervously tapped his fingers together. "What?"

The actress nodded. "Isn't it obvious? He's in decent physical shape. He's popular. He's smart," she scoffed. "And it's almost obvious he's going to play the oppressed minority card."

"Jamie's not that kind of guy," Zane barked. "He wouldn't play that card just to get votes... Though I'm sure YOU would play the 'poor hurt girl' card, even though you did it to YOURSELF."

Emma just laughed and shook her head. "Zane, Zane, Zane. You're forgetting that I'm in charge here. I could easily sabotage Jamie in this challenge and convince that idiot Daniel to vote him off. I'll just tell him how huge of a threat he is and how _not_ of a threat you are. That's two votes. Even with your vote and Jamie's vote, if it ends up in a tie, Daniel or I could easily crush him."

Zane crossed his arms. "What if I _refuse_ to vote for Jamie?"

"Then I'll just reveal your little _secret_ to the whole world."

Zane's eyes widened further. "You... you wouldn't!"

"I would."

The brown-haired boy scoffed. "You're sick, you know that? You've done some bad stuff in the past... but this... this is just evil!"

"So shall I say it to the cameras during the challenge or in the confessional?" Emma asked, smirking.

"Go /**censored**/ yourself," Zane snapped. "I wouldn't do that to a friend."

Emma laughed. "You just called Jamie 'a friend'... That's cute."

"What are you talking about?" Zane snapped, glaring at Emma.

Little did the two of them know, Jamie had left the first class section to check on Zane — He had claimed he was going to the bathroom, but he was taking a while. Being the kind person he was, Jamie took it upon himself to see if he was alright.

"You don't care about Jamie," Emma said. "You were just using him."

Jamie gasped. However, neither Zane nor Emma heard this. The author hid behind a crate, eager to hear the rest.

"And even if I was, so what?" Zane argued. "You used way more people. You used the friendship of Holly and Daniel; you blackmailed Lucian and Aria; and you stabbed Xavier in the back."

Jamie's eyes widened upon learning this information.

"And you orchestrated Georgie's elimination," Emma pointed out.

"Hey, you played just a big of a role as I did," Zane snapped. "Heck, it was your stupid idea in the first place!"

"Stupid?" Emma scoffed. "It caused the elimination of three huge threats. You call _that_ stupid?"

Zane glared at the evil blonde. "Considering it came from you, yes, it is stupid."

"As stupid as Jamie is for believing you two were friends?" Emma scoffed.

Before Zane could say anything, he saw something out of the corner of his eye — Jamie was tearing up. Zane stepped forward, stammering out something to say.

"Jamie, I—" Zane began.

Jamie didn't say anything in response. Instead he just ran away, out of the elimination room with his hands covering his face. Jamie hated being seen crying, especially on camera.

"Well, this turned into a very fun experience?" Emma said, laughing.

Zane turned to Emma with a confused and disgusted look on his face. "He knows about everything you did too."

"So? It's not like Daniel will believe him."

Realizing he was defeated, Zane sighed. "One day you're going to regret being so terrible, Emma, one day."

"When will you?"

Zane sighed and pulled something out of his pocket — the orange soda pin Jamie had given him. "I already have."

He pinned it back on his shirt and ran off to find Jamie. He started calling his name. "Jamie? Jamie!"

Emma laughed. "What an idiot... time for phase _five_."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Daniel leaned against the back of the confessional with his arms resting behind his head. He flashed a cocky smile at the camera. "I've got to say, getting to the final four is _totally_ shocking. Like, I thought that maybe I'd make it to the final seven, but this is so sweet! Don't worry, Aidan that money's coming for you!"

...

Jamie sniffled. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and sighed. "I can't believe it... I really thought Zane would be my friend and... I thought he accepted me for who I was... and Lucian was right about Emma? This is just unbelievable ... But you know what? I'm done! No more Mr. Nice Jamie. The metaphorical gloves are coming off! Don't worry, future author me that money's coming for you!"

...

Zane sighed."Damn it... I really screwed things up now. I may have used Jamie in the past, yeah, but I'm genuinely his friend now! Honest to God! Of course he had to walk in at that exact moment and hear things out of context... God, I'm such an idiot." He sighed deeply. "Well, I've still got to make my family proud..." He faced the camera. "We'll eat again. Don't worry, folks that money's coming for us!"

...

Emma flipped through a magazine with a yacht on the cover. She stopped on a page with a large pink yacht and smiled. "Mmm, this will go GREAT with the pink live vests I'll order. Don't worry, yacht, that money's coming for you!"

* * *

**(Alberta, Canada - Drumheller)**

After they had gotten quickly showered and dressed, the final four contestants were led, by Chris, from the dining hall to outside the plane. They noticed that it was very warm outside, especially for spring weather. Chris McLean didn't seem to mind. He was still wearing his long pants and double-layered shirt.

"Welcome to Drumheller, Alberta," Chris said proudly, "a world heritage site. It has the wickedest collection of dinosaur bones on the planet. In front of you is a giant pit with lots of super ancient dino bones. Grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own live sized dino. I'm calling it 'Design-a-saurus'."

Everyone groaned at the terrible pun and smacked their foreheads.

Chris was either being sarcastic or was so self-absorbed that he had missed the negative reaction altogether. "I know, they should pay me just to come up with titles," he said, grinning. "I'm _that_ good."

"If that was your job," Zane muttered, "you'd probably have been fired after the first episode."

Ignoring the remark, Chris continued to explain the rules. "You have two minutes to rifle through the plane's cargo hold to help build your creations. Aaand go!"

Daniel and Emma ran quickly to the plane, with the former opening the door to the cargo hold. Jamie was about to walk ahead to them, but something tugged on his sleeve and stopped him.

He looked behind him and frowned. Zane was the one holding his sleeve. Jamie didn't say anything, but gave a very sour look to Zane.

"Jamie, dude if you would just let me explain—" Zane started.

Jamie didn't want to hear whatever Zane had to say; he freed his arm from Zane's grip and quickly ran off to the plane.

Zane, who was now alone, sighed deeply and slowly walked over to the plane.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Cargo Hold)**

Daniel was in the process of looking through a bin of various tools, such as hammers and nails and screwdrivers. It was questionable whether or not these could be useful in constructing a fake dinosaur, but he seemed to have an idea, because he already had a significant pile of tools down next to him.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," he said, grinning. "I got an 'A' in woodshop class last year."

Emma giggled. "I don't think that's going to be very useful when working with bones and dirt, Danny."

The fighter shrugged. "Hey, I've got to get the bones to stay together somehow, right?"

"They just attach together," Jamie pointed out. "How do you think the bones in our body are able to stick together?"

Daniel smiled. "You're smart. I wish I had paid attention in health class."

Zane noticed the opportunity to engage with Jamie, so he quickly took that opportunity. "You know, I learned some interesting stuff in my health class too, like—"

"Like how to break a heart?" Emma sniped.

Daniel raised a brow. "Did Jamie finally catch on that Zane didn't care about him and was using him?"

Emma had to bite down on her tongue to refrain from bursting out laughing at the irony of his statement.

"Yes," Jamie said quietly, looking at a box that he was sure wasn't there a few moments ago. He dismissed the thought and turned to face Daniel. "Say, do you know what irony is, Daniel?"

Emma's eyes bugged out scared that he might be the one to reveal her.

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "Isn't it like when you're trying to point something out by saying to opposite?"

Jamie nodded, "Sort of."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Jamie lied.

Daniel nodded and quickly went back to collecting his tools. He had fathered what he needed and carried to pile out of the room. Emma had elected upon constructing her dinosaur with no additional tools aside from a book she brought from home, and she promptly left the cargo hold. Jamie and Zane were thus left alone.

"Can we talk now?" Zane asked.

Jamie didn't say anything. He picked up a knife and a white sheet and left the cargo hold.

Once again, Zane let out a deep sigh and followed Jamie out, deciding upon not using any other tools either. Right as he reached the door, he got an idea and quickly ran back into the cargo hold.

* * *

Finding fossils and bones had been rather easy for the contestants; some of them, in fact, were practically just lying about. Others though, which were larger and of more fierce dinosaurs, were hidden underground. Luckily, they were all smart enough to use a larger bone to dig in the dirt. The four contestants went off to construct their own creations; this took about forty-five minutes.

Chris arrived at the scene. "Times up!" he exclaimed. "Now we'll begin the amazing tour through the ages of imaginary dinosaurs. Let's start with Emma."

Emma's was an Ammasaurus with _Macbeth_ in its mouth. "I could do better than imaginary. It is in fact _based_ on to Ammasaurus, however, due to some additions; I have dubbed it the _Emmasaurus_."

Impressed by the realism and creative word play, Jamie and Daniel marveled at her creation. "Wow," they said simultaneously.

"It's going to be tough to beat that right out of the gate," Chris commented. "Danny-boy, you're up."

Daniel's dinosaur had no identifiable name, because he had ended up using various parts from different kinds of dinosaurs. Of course he was completely oblivious to this. In the dinosaur's vastly different sized hands were several tools. It had a tool belt around is stomach and was also wearing a construction hat.

"I call it the Fix-a-saurus," Daniel declared proudly.

"What's a dinosaur supposed to build?" Chris scoffed. "A dinosaur... place? I hate it."

Daniel raised a brow. "What is a dinosaur supposed to do with a book?" he asked, referring to Emma's dinosaur. "They can't read!"

"This is a fake dinosaur," Chris explained. "So it can do whatever Emma wants it to do."

Confused and annoyed, Daniel stammered out, "So her fake dinosaur can read, but mine can't build stuff?"

"Yes!"

Defeated, Daniel crossed his arms and mumbled to himself about how "this thing was totally rigged."

"In-Zane in the Membrane, what do you got?" Chris asked.

Zane pointed proudly to his dinosaur. It resembled a Stegosaurs. However, this was not easy to tell, as there was a headshot of Jamie where the dinosaur's face should be. There was a notebook and a pen in the hands. Jamie's kittens were also resting on the back of the dinosaur.

"Meet the Jamie-sarus," Zane declared, "erected in the image of one Jamie Guererro. It has his three beloved pets and his favorite hobby shown. Like it?"

"That's sweet," Chris grinned. "What do you think Jamie?"

Because he had not viewed and edited the footage yet, Chris was unaware of the situation and his statement and question had been genuine.

Jamie didn't say anything; he just kicked a rock to the side.

"Okay," Chris said slowly, a little put off by Jamie's lack of enthusiasm. "Speaking of Jamie, he's our last presenter. Show us what you've got, dude!"

Jamie took the white tarp off his creation and revealed it to be a Stegasarus. Instead of facing everyone else, the dinosaur was facing backwards, so its back was in full view. This brought the attention of the knife stuck in one of the scales

"Meet the Julius Sarus," Jamie said quietly, "a nod to Julius Caesar, who was stabbed in the back by his best friend."

Zane gulped and tugged at his collar.

"That was... interesting," Chris said sarcastically. "Alight, it's Judgment Day! Which dinos will survive and which ones will be driven to extinction? Oh, and I did I mention who the very special judges are? You... with a pretty _shocking_ twist of course."

Emma groaned. "It's always bad when he uses a pun."

"With Chris, a pun means certain death," Daniel added in.

Chef Hatchet wheeled out a large wooden chair with a strange device attached at the top. It was shaped like a helmet, so it was apparent that the device would be placed on the individual's head to monitor their brain waves, thus determining if their claim was truth or false. Daniel was "volunteered" by Chris to cast his vote first.

"It's time to vote for your favorite dino," Chris said. "Can't vote for your own, of course, and you might want to tell the truth... just saying."

"I'm no liar," Daniel declared.

"Just to be sure," Chris said, grinning, "we need to have some control questions so the machine will know what your brain waves look like when you lie or tell the truth."

Daniel shrugged. "My shirt is grey."

Chris entered in the "lie" formula and the chair immediately zapped Daniel.

"Ouch!" Daniel cried. "Jesus, that hurts!"

Chris chuckled. "That's awesome. Now say something truthful."

Daniel groaned. "Chris, I want to punch you in the face SO hard right now."

The helmet dinged and the light bulb on the top of the helmet turned on.

"Wow, thanks," Chris grumbled. "Just... say who you want to win the challenge, okay?"

Daniel nodded. "Emma's actual dinosaur was friggin' awesome, so I HAVE to pick her."

Once again, the helmet dinged and the light bulb turned on.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Danny! You're a sweetie."

"Next!" Chris shouted to Zane, shattering his (and everyone else's ear drums). "You're up, Zane!"

Zane strapped himself into the chair and after Chris programmed in the formula for the lie said: "I hate Evanescence." Then for the truth control answer said "I love Evanescence."

"Isn't that a girly emo band?" Chris asked, trying to further antagonize Zane.

"I hate you," Zane snapped.

The light bulb flashed on. Chris frowned. "Just... Just say who you want to win and get out of my chair."

Zane said, "My vote goes to Jamie. His really was the best."

Again, the light bulb flashed on. However, Jamie did not acknowledge him.

Chris nodded. "Jamie, you're up, little man."

Jamie strapped himself into the machine and when Chris asked for the truth statement, said "My heart is broken." When asked for the false statement said "Big Z is my friend."

Due to him becoming aware of Zane's treachery and Emma's true colors, Jamie was about to vote for Daniel, but then he realized that he did _not_ want to be electrocuted. He would have to tell the truth eventually, so he thought that he might as well start with it and avoid unnecessary injury.

"Emma's having an actual dinosaur was pretty cool," Jamie said, sighing. "So I have to vote for her."

Emma was the last person to be strapped into the machine. She became _very_ nervous when she was asked to say a truth question for the control. Due to her experience with quick-thinking, due to being an actress (she had done improv quite a few times), she quickly blurted out "I am an actress." Her lie statement would be much more difficult. She said nervously, "I have red hair." The machine registered both answers.

"I'd like to vote for Daniel," she began, "his dinosaur's tools might come in _handy_... get it? Guys with tools are called... handymen... Screw you guys, Daniel thinks I'm funny."

"Haha, handyman," Daniel chuckled. "Classic!"

Chris turned to the group and announced, "As the winner, Emma gets this handy dandy post digger."

Emma gasped in delight and gladly took the post digger from Chef Hatchet.

The host otherwise known as McLean pointed to four large barrels. "The interns were _supposed_ to bury these barrels full of maple syrup, sugar, spiders, and rattlesnakes..."

To prove his point, Chris knocked on one of the barrels. A loud hiss was heard, causing the contestants to jump back in fear.

"Long story short, the interns buried our reserve fuel barrels instead," Chris snapped. He knocked one of the barrels onto the interns and the barrel opened up, causing the spiders and snakes to crawl all over them. They screamed in terror as they desperately tried to get the creepy crawlies off of themselves.

"Since Daniel and Jamie tied for second, I decide who gets the next reward," Chris continued. "I pick Jamie, just because I'm pissed at Daniel for those earlier comments. Anyway, Jamie, you get this rusty old prospector's kit. And Daniel takes third place."

Chris handed the fighter a small pail and shovel. "A kiddy pail and shovel?" he asked, annoyed.

"You're welcome," Chris said, grinning. "And for coming in dead last... Zane gets diddley squat."

Zane groaned and smacked his forehead. "Oh, come _on_."

Chris chuckled at the schemer's misfortune. "The first one back with a barrel of my oil wins immunity."

"How are we going to find a tiny barrel in this big area?" Daniel complained. "Ugh, it's impossible!"

"Quit your complaining," Chris said. "And oh, I forgot to mention. We'll be pummeling you with the occasional boulder...Haha... funny, right?"

Nobody laughed at the "joke", so Chris just blew a whistle and everyone scurried about to search for a barrel.

* * *

The sun beat down on Jamie's neck as he walked aimlessly about the badlands. He glanced at his pale and shovel, which had not been used yet. Both Emma and Daniel were still in sight and Jamie really just wanted to be alone right now. At least Zane wasn't near him...

"Hey, Jamie, wait up!"

"_Crap_," Jamie thought to himself. _"Just ignore him."_

Zane swung his arm around the irate author and flashed a smile at him. "That was a pretty nifty dinosaur you built. Who is it based off of? Julia Centaur?"

Jamie wanted to correct him _so_ badly, but he was still very set in his ways about ignoring anything and everything Zane had to say to him. He said nothing in reply.

"We'll go with Julia Centaur," Zane joked. He wasn't trying to further alienate Jamie, obviously. Zane was no history buff, so his question was genuine. "So if Emma wins, we vote of Daniel. If he wins, we vote off Emma. What do you say? This will be the last vote. What do you say? For old time's sake."

Jamie stopped in his tracks and bent down. He started digging. When he scooped the dirt into his shovel, he purposefully flung it back at Zane and it hit him in the face. Zane sputtered and spit out the dirt. Normally, he would have yelled at someone for doing something like that to him. But he normally, _especially_ would not want to have Jamie be upset with him.

Zane started digging using his hands. He wasn't making much progress. By the time he had even made a dent in the ground, Jamie was already at least two feet in. Zane sighed and tried to ignore the fact that he was being ignored.

"Maybe when we're chilling in first class together, we can read some of your stories together?" Zane suggested.

Jamie didn't reply.

"Or maybe we could play with your kittens?" Zane asked, hopeful.

Jamie didn't reply.

"Come on, dude," Zane whined, "I'm trying to make an effort here. I said I was sorry."

Finally, Jamie said something. "'Sorry' doesn't fix a broken heart."

"Jamie..."

"Leave me alone, okay?!" Jamie snapped.

Zane stood up. "You know what? Fine! I thought you were a forgiving, kind person, Jamie. But now I see I was wrong." Zane tossed something into Jamie's dirt hole. "I'll see you at the ceremony, _Little J_."

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Zane groaned. "I can't believe I snapped at him like that. He'll never forgive me now!" he slammed his head against the door. "God, I am such an IDIOT!"

* * *

After a few moments of pouting, Jamie put his shovel in the dirt hole and was about to dig when something caught his eye — the thing Zane had tossed in.

It was the orange soda pin he had given him so long ago.

Jamie sniffled, placed the pin back in his pocket, and got right back to work...

...Until a giant boulder nearly smashed him to death.

"What the **/censored**/ was that?" Jamie shouted, terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the Jumbo Jet, Chef Hatchet was loading a boulder onto a catapult. The boulder was rather heavy, so he was sweating bullets as he struggled to lift it up and onto the device. Even a man with muscular arms like Hatchet would struggle in lifting something so heavy.

Hatchet decided to rest and leaned against the boulder before he would pull the lever, which would send the boulder to an unsuspecting teen.

"This is the life," Chris proclaimed as he took a sip of his drink. Based on the way he was speaking, it was more than likely an alcoholic one.

He pulled the lever. The boulder, along with Chef Hatchet, was sent flying into the air. Chris' eyes widened. "Uh oh..."

Quickly, the host had do divert the attention away from himself so he could aid Chef Hatchet without getting bad press. He ran to the Jumbo Jet and came out with a button and pressed it. A _very_ loud ding was heard. Chris assumed everyone's ears perked up.

"_Attention contestants,"_ Chris shouted through a megaphone. _"Wherever you are, stop what you're doing. Actually, keep doing it. But do it while singing_."

_DING DING!_

* * *

This Is How We Dig It

Parody of "This Is How We Do It" by Montell Jordan

**Daniel, Emma, Jamie, and Zane**: _This is how we dig it _

_This is how we dig it_

_La ra ra ra ra ra_

_La ra ra ra ra ra_

_This is how we dig it_

_La ra ra ra ra ra_

**Daniel**: _This is how we dig it, it's April first and I'll die of thirst _

_The season has been a wild ride_

_So I reach for the passport and I stamp it up_

_Voting off the person who I think really sucks _

_Zane won't win 'cause he's hated_

_Georgie's in the stand saying, "Dan, glad we dated"_

_It'll feel so good in first class tonight_

_Zane is dirt and Lucian lies_

**Chris**: _All the contestants forgot about the rules_

_You gotta get your dig on before you go get paid_

_So just shut up and throw your hands up_

_And just listen to Daniel say_

**Daniel:** _I'm uber pissed and it's all because_

_This is how we dig it_

_Lucian beat her like Chris Brown does_

_This is how we dig it_

**Zane**: _To you, girl, Emma, you owe me a favor_

_This is how we dig it_

**Emma**: _Quit talking smack, 'cause your acting whack_

_This is how we dig it_

**Zane**: _This is how we dig it, all hands are in the dirt_

_Yeah dig them using your hands, they're bare_

_If you're gonna win or just make it there_

_You see Jamie's been good to me ever since I was a lower-case Z_

_But now I'm a Big Z, the girls will see I got the money_

_A hundred-thousand bills, y'all_

_If you were from where I'm from then you would know_

_That I gotta get money or my family's fucked_

_Em, you'll get yours, 'cause we're all sore_

_Of your shit, the game you play_

_So just shut up and throw your hands up_

_And just listen to Daniel say_

**Daniel**: _I'm uber pissed, it's all because_

_This is how we dig it_

_Lucian beat her like Chris Brown does_

_This is how we dig it_

**Zane**: _To you, girl, Emma, you owe me a favor _

_This is how we dig it_

**Emma**: _Quit talking smack, 'cause your acting whack_

_This is how we dig it_

**Daniel**: _I'm uber pissed, it's all because _

_This is how we dig it_

_Lucian beat her like Chris Brown does, Chris brown does_

_This is how we dig it_

**Jamie**: _Holly, Aidan, all my homies_

_This is how we dig it_

_Wait till Zane shows his face at his high school track_

_This is how we dig it_

**Daniel**: _Check it out, oh, I'm pissed and because_

_This is how we dig it_

_Lucian beat her like Chris Brown does_

_This is how we dig it_

**Zane**: _To you Emma, girl, you owe me a favor_

_This is how we dig it_

_You can't show your face at your high school track_

_This is how we dig it_

**Daniel:** _I'm uber pissed, it's all because _

_This is how we dig it_

_Lucian beat her like Chris Brown does, Chris Brown does_

_This is how we dig it_

**Emma**: _Oh, it's diggin' time_

_This is how we dig it_

_Straight up thinking I'm gonna die_

_This is how we dig it_

**Zane**: _Oh, she'll owe me a favor, yeah_

_This is how we dig it_

**Emma**: _Oh, Zane doesn't like nobody_

_This is how we dig it_

_I'm finished now_

* * *

Daniel was busy using his pickaxe to smash the hard dirt. He was doing very well actually. In about twenty minutes he was able to dig about six feet, but sadly had yet to find a barrel of oil. He found a very creepy looking skeleton, which Daniel was _seriously_ hoping was placed by Chris to scare them.

"This sucks," he complained. "Chris could have picked a better place for the semi-finals, don't you think?"

Emma, who was right next to him, was making excellent progress with her post digger. However, because it was so loud, she didn't hear him. "Hmm?"

"I said Chris should have picked a better place for the semi-finals," he repeated.

"Definitely," Emma said, smiling. Before she could go back to digging, a thought crossed her mind. She turned to Daniel with her bright blue eyes and smiled at him. "Say, Danny?"

Daniel stopped digging for a moment. "Yeah?"

"You're now completely over Georgie, yes?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Now, you wouldn't be completely opposed to starting a _new_ relationship, would you?" Emma continued.

Daniel shook his head. "I wouldn't. Heck, I'd _love_ to have one. I could use some support."

"Good to hear."

"Why do you ask?"

"This is why."

Emma pressed her lips against Daniel's. The kiss lasted about fifteen seconds, but it felt like fifteen _minutes_ to Daniel. He grabbed her head and tilted it back. He closed his eyes for the remainder of the kiss. Emma broke the kiss and smiled at Daniel as he stammered for a response.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Is that all you have to say?" Emma giggled.

Daniel smirked. "Well, since I know what your questions mean now, I also say: yes."

Emma smiled back and hugged Daniel. Little did he know that she was now smirking deviously.

* * *

**(In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma touched her lips and laughed. "Some boys are _too_ easy. Oh, and the kiss? Terrible. God, I felt like I was kissing my uncle with the drinking problem."

...

Daniel sighed. "Wow..."

* * *

The fighter tossed his pickaxe aside for a moment to go and help Emma with her hole when he heard something. He looked over at where the axe landed and gasped. A black, oily liquid was seeping through the small hole. Daniel ran to it and started digging. Eventually, he uncovered a barrel.

"Yes!" he cheered.

Emma was furious, but masked it by smiling. "Oh, good for you, Danny."

"No, good for _you_," Daniel corrected her.

"What?"

He wheeled the barrel over to his "girlfriend." He smiled and swung his arm around her. "I'll find another one. It's got to be around her somewhere. You deserve it more."

Emma hugged Daniel and pecked him on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart."

* * *

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet had a barbeque set up. A small grill had six hot dogs and three hamburgers in the process of cooking on them, with Chef eating a burger and Chris eating a hot dog — with mustard, he was _very_ clear about that when he yelled at an intern for putting ketchup on it.

The host looked behind him, where he saw Daniel and Emma carrying two barrels. "Congratulations, you two! Who found it first?"

Before Emma could say anything, Daniel quickly answered, "She did."

Shocked but satisfied, Emma grinned.

Chris nodded. "Coolio. Emma, you win immunity. Sadly, you did not, Daniel. However, you _can_ have a hot dog with us all. Just _don't_ put friggin' ketchup on it, okay?"

"Um, okay," Daniel said, a little confused. "Is relish okay?"

He thought for a moment. "It is acceptable, yes."

Daniel nodded and squirted the bottle of relish onto his hot dog.

"YES!"

Jamie came up to the group with his barrel and put it in the pile with the others. "I may not have won, but I finished. That counts for something, right?"

Chris chuckled. "Not in the real world, buddy. Not in the real world. Say, where's your BFF?"

The dark-haired author groaned. "He's _not_ my BFF anymore, Chris. Please stop talking about it."

"Talk about what?"

As if on cue, Zane arrived empty-handed. "I couldn't find a barrel, so I was going to come back here and use a bone as a digging tool. I guess I didn't win immunity?"

"Nope," Chris confirmed. "Emma did. Now cast those votes, people! Just don't vote for her."

* * *

**(Several Hours Later, Bonfire Ceremony)**

The usual tropical-themed set up was still present at the ceremony. However, instead of taking place inside the plane, the host and contestants were gathered right outside it. The contestants were sitting on metal barrels (not the fuel ones though, they were still by the plane) and Chris was standing in front of the bonfire.

Chris was holding a tray of passports and three marshmallows. "I've got a little season one tribute treat here for you," he said. "Remember, Emma has invincibility, so there better not be any votes against her. Emma, you get tonight's first marshmallow."

The host tossed the tasty treat to Emma, who happily caught it. "I remember watching the show and wanting to get one of these myself. Now it's finally happened."

Emma gladly ate her marshmallow, savoring every bite. She gave a side glare at Zane, who noticed and shot one back.

"Now, one of you received two votes while the other two received one each," Chris explained to the boys. "One of you will be taking the Drop of Shame once we reach cruising altitude... and you will be humiliated at not being in the final three."

Zane groaned. "Get on with it, McLean."

Chris glared at the strategist. "Tonight's second marshmallow goes Daniel, who received only one vote against him."

He tossed the second marshmallow to the happy fighter, who caught his marshmallow in his mouth and then proceeded to hug Emma, who was sitting on his lap.

"Jamie, Zane... This is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you must take the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers..."

Everyone raised a brow. "Uh... Chris?" Jamie began.

Chris chuckled. "Sorry... I was getting a little nostalgic for a second there. Anyway, the final marshmallow of the evening goes... to...

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"..."

KA-BOOM!

Before Chris could say the name of the safe contestant, the loud explosion noise filled everyone's ears. They looked around to see where the heck it came from and everyone gasped in terror when they saw what exploded into their faces...

The Jumbo Jet.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE!" Chris cried as he ran to the wreckage. "NO!"

The contestants ran quickly behind Chris to see what the heck happened. Their eyes widened when they saw who was sitting happily in the wreckage, covered in oil and smoke.

"Izzy?" Jamie asked.

The redheaded stowaway cackled. "Explosivo goes BOOM BOOM!"

Chris furiously grabbed Izzy by the shoulders. "Izzy, do you know what you've done goddamnit?"

"... No?"

"YOU'VE DESTROYED THE PLANE! YOU'VE RUINED MY SHOW!"

Izzy giggled. "Whoops."

Emma tapped Chris on the shoulder. "So, what got the boot? Jamie or Zane?"

The host groaned. "Oh, is _that_ what you're worried about? Fine, whatever, it was ZANE! Are you happy?"

"What?" Zane gasped, shocked.

"So the final three?" Daniel asked. "It's Jamie, Emma, and me?"

Chris sobbed. "Is that all you heartless freaks care about? Izzy destroyed my plane!"_  
_

Jamie raised a brow. "How did you even get here? Chris threw you off the plane way back in Africa. We saw you leave!"

The redhead cackled. "I used the parachute to grab onto the landing gear. I climbed it and hid in the cargo hold. I hid in a box and survived by eating the rats."

"You ate rats?" Emma asked, disgusted.

"I _knew_ I saw a box move," Jamie said, smiling.

Chris faced the camera and sighed. "Well, this was not my best day ever. Join us next time... There _will_ be a next time, I'm just not sure what kind of show it will be or where... It will still be called Total... Drama... World Tour?" he then proceeded to sob hysterically.

...

...

...

* * *

**(Earlier, Before It Exploded - In the Jumbo Jet, Bathroom Confessional)**

Emma shook her head. "It was so easy to fool Daniel into voting with me. I at first thought that Daniel would be a big threat... but then I remembered how stupid he was. Then I realized that Zane _might_ be more well-liked than me after all. So I fooled him into thinking I wanted to eliminate Jamie and made it look like he didn't even care about the little dork."

She stamped Zane's passport. "Bye bye, Zane."

...

Daniel cracked his knuckles. "Emma said that Zane should go. I'll agree for two reasons. One, Emma's a genius. Two, Zane's a douchecanoe." He stamped Zane's passport. "HA!"

...

Jamie sighed deeply. "Emma's immune... I don't want to vote for myself... and I don't know, I just can't bring myself to vote for Zane..." he sighed again and stamped Daniel's passport.

...

Zane stamped Jamie's passport. "He obviously doesn't consider me a friend anymore, so why should I?!"

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty Five/Episode Twenty Three**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Road trip!

**Remaining Contestants**: Daniel, Emma, Jamie.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter, Aria, Viktoriya, Lucian (again), Zane.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated),_Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

**Merge**: Aria _(Eliminated)_, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya _(Eliminated)_, Walter _(Eliminated)_, Zane _(Eliminated)_

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's finally here, folks. The final three episodes that happen at the same time/right after one another. I am just as shocked. The end is NEAR! It's the final three! Make sure to **vote for who will win** in the poll on my profile!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	26. Hawaiian Style

_Total Drama World Tour_

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama Island belong to its distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. The characters of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, as well as the twenty-two original contestants, belong to the aforementioned companies. However, the original fourteen contestants that appear in this story belong to their creators. Two belong to me.

The songs which are parodied in this chapter, "Who You Gonna Root For?" and "I'm Wining This," is from _Total Drama World Tour_.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: This is it, people! The final three episodes are here! They had to come sooner or later. Just for reference, this episode and the next take place at the same time. The finale takes place immediately after the events of this episode/the next. Anyway, this will be the final aftermath, which is kind of a relief. I don't really like doing them, but I do them for the sake of canonicity.

If you weren't aware already, there **will be new season**. Not everyone will be returning, however. Those who are selected will have nothing to do with placement or personal opinion, but rather what they can provide to the show. However, I encourage those who won't have returning characters to still read, since there is always the possibility of a cameo or a secret return later in the game.

School starts for my tomorrow (the 6th), so this wasn't finished by the end of the summer like originally planned, but I garuntee it will by finished by the end of the month. THAT, my dear readers, is a promise.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all did with the last one!

...

...

...

* * *

_Hawaiian Style_

* * *

The **Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show** introduction plays followed by a series of highlight clips from _Total Drama World Tour_.

...

Walter walked over to Viktoriya, gave her a big hug, and then gave her the most romantic kiss ever.

"Wow," she said, blushing.

"Just remember that when you go and win this show, okay?" Walter said, winking.

Chris tossed him his parachute and helped him strap it on.

"I'll miss you all," Walter said, waving. "Aria, you're a pretty cool girl. Daniel, you're a stand-up guy. Emma, you... uh," he paused and then blushed. "Try and keep it on... I mean together! Jamie, you're a sweet guy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Lucian, man, the second you come back, I leave. That's life for you. Viktoriya? You're my girl and I'll be rooting for you until the end."

Before he could jump out, he finally said, "Oh and Zane?"

The strategist raised brow.

Instead of saying something, Walter flipped Zane off before he jumped out.

...

Zane and Jamie gasped in shock, the former looking _very_ angry. He stood up with his fists clenched and if he wasn't careful, he would puncture his palms with his fingernails and then they would probably start bleeding. That would by very unfortunate for Zane, because he would get blood all over his favorite shirt.

"How was I voted off?" he demanded to know.

"Everyone hates you," Lucian whispered loudly, so everyone could hear.

Emma leaned in and whispered something quietly to Emma, so nobody could hear. "Do you remember what I told you to do back in Paris? It's time for you to take action."

Aria didn't understand at first. She thought for a second and the she realized what exactly Emma was talking about. Her eyes widened and her hands started shaking. She looked at Emma with her bright purple eyes.

"No, no, no," she groaned, still whispering. "Don't make me do this."

"Fine," Emma whispered back. "Then everyone knows your secret."

Aria sighed deeply and stood up. She cleared her throat. Once she had everyone's attention, she didn't speak at first. She looked at Zane, who was ready to jump out of the plane, then back at Emma, who was trying hard not to show how happy she was about this.

"I would like to take Zane's place and be eliminated instead," she announced.

Emma handed Shaylie something and this went undetected by everyone else. After handing her an envelope, she quickly gave her a crisp fifty dollar bill. Shaylie nodded and tapped Chris on the shoulder.

"This was given to me to give to you by a Chinese official," Shaylie stated. "He said it had something to do with one of the contestants on the show."

Aria looked at Emma with widened eyes. Emma responded with a grin.

Chris opened the letter and cleared his throat. "Wow, they actually wrote in English... Pretty good too. 'Dear Mr. McLean, I send this to you urgently. It has been brought to our attention that one of the contestants on your show had been identified as the previously unknown Picasso killer. The apparent name of the killer is..." Chris' eyes widened. "Aria Valencia?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and terror upon hearing the words come out of Chris' mouth.

"I... I..." Aria tried to stammer, but tears were flowing down her face.

"Save it for your testimony, crazy," Chris yelled, shoving the parachute into her hands. Then he shoved _her_ off the plane. She screamed loudly until she was so far down she wasn't heard anymore.

...

Chris tossed Zane the final Barf Bag half-heartedly. The schemer grinned and walked over and picked it up.

"Are you serious right now?" Viktoriya snapped, folding her arms.

"Oh, I afraid that I am," Chris said, chuckling.

Shaylie groaned. "What? Lucian was supposed to go home! I can't believe this!"

The host raised a brow. "Oh, I bet you won't believe this either: you're fired!"

"Finally!" Shaylie said, smiling.

"WHAT?"

"I've been trying to get out of this job forever," she groaned. "I thought eliminating a contestant would get me out of the game for sure... and get Lucian out!"

Lucian stuck his tongue out at Shaylie.

Viktoriya folded her arms. "I am not going anywhere. You can't make me."

Chef Hatchet strapped a parachute to her back and prepared to throw her off the plane, but Chris stopped him. "WAIT!"

He strapped a parachute on Shaylie's back. "Take her with you."

The two girls started arguing and bickering and Chef quickly shoved the two of them off the plane.

...

Lucian was hanging onto the plane for dear life, although he didn't try and pull himself in. "Before I plummet to my doom," Lucian scoffed, "hear me out..."

Daniel scoffed. "Whatever."

"You want to know how your team mates were voted off, Dan? Emma. She saw Jerome as a threat and got her voted off. You didn't and Aidan couldn't vote, so Emma had Xavier and Holly vote with her. That's a three-two vote. And then the same thing happened with Aidan. She thought he was getting to distracted with Deylanie and voted him off.

"She didn't need Holly anymore and got rid of her. How else could it happen? You didn't vote for her, and Holly obviously wouldn't willingly vote for herself. Emma HAD to have done it! And that's just on your team. She voted off over half the people on the show! She's a friggin' sociopath, Daniel! Believe me! She doesn't like you, she is just using you. You'll see that!"

Daniel didn't say anything at first. He looked over at Emma and then back at Lucian.

He stomped on his fingers and sent him flying out of the plane.

...

KA-BOOM!

Before Chris could say the name of the safe contestant, the loud explosion noise filled everyone's ears. They looked around to see where the heck it came from and everyone gasped in terror when they saw what exploded into their faces...

The Jumbo Jet.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE!" Chris cried as he ran to the wreckage. "NO!"

The contestants ran quickly behind Chris to see what the heck happened. Their eyes widened when they saw who was sitting happily in the wreckage, covered in oil and smoke.

"Izzy?" Jamie asked.

The redheaded stowaway cackled. "Explosivo goes BOOM BOOM!"

Chris furiously grabbed Izzy by the shoulders. "Izzy, do you know what you've done goddamnit?"

"... No?"

"YOU'VE DESTROYED THE PLANE! YOU'VE RUINED MY SHOW!"

Izzy giggled. "Whoops."

Emma tapped Chris on the shoulder. "So, what got the boot? Jamie or Zane?"

The host groaned. "Oh, is _that_ what you're worried about? Fine, whatever, it was ZANE! Are you happy?"

"What?" Zane gasped, shocked.

* * *

**Theme Song Is Played.**

* * *

The Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show introduction replayed. Instead of the usual television studio that the aftermath was usually held, it was on a beach in Hawaii. However, the general feel of the aftermaths remained. On the three couches, the veterans and eliminated contestants (before the merge) sat in their usual spots.

Geoff and Bridgette stood up in front of a couch. They waved to the imaginary audience. "Yo, world!" Geoff exclaimed. "Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath, coming to you live from the tropical shores of Hawaii. After travelling all around the world this season, we had to wrap it up with a big shot of paradise."

He swung his arm around Bridgette and continued. "We apologize for the way long intro, but a _lot_ has happened since we last saw you all, but we will be getting to that shortly."

"But Geoff and I aren't here alone," Bridgette said. "Say hello to our pals, the peanut gallery!"

The peanut gallery waved, although some of the spectators looked more pleased than others.

"We're just two episodes away from declaring this season's million dollar winner. And right here is where it's all gonna go down!" Geoff said excitedly.

Bridgette walked a few paces towards one of the couches and continued. "First up it's time to say hey to some friends who got booted off the big show. Please welcome: Walter, Viktoriya, and Aria!"

When Aria was presented to her former competitors and the veterans, most of them gasped in horror and moved a few inches away from her. Even Viktoriya and Walter were standing far away from the half-Hispanic girl. However, she was wearing a mask and was strapped to a chair similar to that of Hannibal Lector.

Confused, Walter scratched his head. "How come we got introduced together? And where's Lucian?"

"We're doing things way differently today," Geoff explained. "And since Lucian already got interviewed for his first elimination, we won't do it again. Plus since Zane is with the final three, he will sadly not be getting an interview himself. But hey, that's the way to raisin oatmeal cookie cleverly disguised as a chocolate chip cookie crumbles."

"Why am in this stupid thing?" Aria snapped, although her voice was muffled.

"We had to due to your being announced as a serial killer," Geoff said nervously. "... Please don't hurt us."

Xavier stood up nervously. "I'm sure she wouldn't hurt us... we're your friends, Aria... well, some of us."

"If you would just let me explain..." Aria began, but Geoff put his hand over the holes in her mask.

"Our good friend Walter was eliminated in Niagara Falls," the party animal said, "and was the first contestant to be eliminated in the merge. But it's not that big of a deal. He got a hot girlfriend out of it. He reminds me of me..."

Xavier scoffed. "Right. I see the resemblance, alright."

Being sarcasm impaired, Geoff replied happily, "Thanks, dude! I try!"

The conservative teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Shortly after, Aria was blackmailed by Emma into quitting for Zane," Bridgette continued. "She used evidence that she was the notorious Picasso killer."

"I'm scared," Aidan squeaked. He hid behind Jerome and Shaylie.

Aria groaned. "I told you guys to just let me explain!"

"Explain your rampage?" Shaylie scoffed. "Yeah right. Freak."

"Screw you!" Aria snapped. "You were the one who handed Chris that stupid envelope in the first place."

The blonde jock held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't even know what was in that stupid envelope. Emma just gave me fifty bucks to give it to Chris and say it was from the Chinese minister."

Aria was now to the point of screaming. "You sold me out for _money_?"

"Again, didn't know it was about you."

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Hell no, it was fifty dollars!"

Bridgette quickly intervened. "Viktoriya was kicked off the show after Emma and Zane perceived her as a threat. Shaylie was also fired in the same episode."

"We also finally found out where Izzy has been the past few weeks," Geoff continued. "She was hiding in the cargo hold and then Chris decided to use her in the challenge. Man, that girl is cray!"

Bridgette pointed to Lucian. "Our returnee Lucian was sadly eliminated after Emma framed him for physically assaulting her. That was a low blow."

When nobody laughed, Bridgette frowned. "Don't you guys get it? Low blow? A hit to the head is a blow... Emma pretended to..."

Geoff swung his arm around his girlfriend. "Leave the jokes to me, babe. But yes, poor Lucian was seen as a jerk to the remaining guys on the show, but thankfully the audience was able to see that he was innocent."

"Indeed," Bridgette said. "Lucian's popularity skyrocketed after he returned and engaged in a heated conflict with Emma. Fans loved seeing a hero like him finally discover and stand up to her."

Lucian grinned and flexed his muscle. "I'm a hero, am I?"

Courtney, who was seated beside Lucian, pecked him on the cheek. "You're _my_ hero for standing up to that cow."

The two of them ignored Duncan, who was turning very red in the face.

"Lastly," Geoff said, "Zane was eliminated after Emma and Daniel's alliance decided he was too risky. Jamie shockingly didn't vote for him despite finding out that he was using him all this time."

"It took him long enough," Georgie commented. "I mean I love the guy, but how ignorant can he be when someone is that obvious?"

Lucian raised a brow. "You serious? Daniel was way more of an idiot about Emma than Jamie was of Zane."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Shaylie groaned. "Let's just agree that Jamie and Daniel are both idiots. End this madness!"

Georgie and Lucian looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay..." Bridgette said, a little unnerved by the hostility among the rookies. "On to the hosting..."

"Our peanut gallery will soon have a say in who's gonna win the mill," Geoff declared.

Aidan smiled. "For reals? That's awesome! I really hope Daniel wins! He could help me find my dad!"

"Jamie needs to win," Lucian insisted, "he may be an idiot, but at least he's not a jackass."

"Did you just infer that Daniel is a jackass?" Georgie snapped.

Lucian rolled his eyes. "I didn't infer anything. I implied it. You then inferred it."

"Shut up!"

Jerome smacked his forehead and groaned. He slammed his forehead against the side of the couch and muttered to himself, "Jesus, there they go again."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Xavier muttered.

Deylanie cleared her throat. "I'd want Jamie to win. He's a sweetheart."

"I agree with you there," Aria said, "but I don't think that the gang will be getting her soon."

"Why's that?" Aidan asked.

"They're stranded in Drumheller without any way of getting back," Aria reminded them. "I doubt Chris will do anything about it."

Bridgette frowned. "Aria brings up a good point. Are we _sure_ they're going to get here okay?"

"Relax, babe," Geoff said reassuringly. "These guys are survivors. They'll get here one way or another. And it's gonna be exciting however it goes down! So, who does the peanut gallery think will win?"

* * *

Who You Gonna Root For?

Parody/Extended Version of _Who You Gonna Root For? From canon Total Drama World Tour_

**Bridgette and Geoff**: _Who you gonna root for? _

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Daniel, maybe Emma, or will it be Jamie?_

**Bridgette**: _There's Daniel, he's a nice guy_

_But he's been played way hard_

**Geoff**:_ Good thing he's got muscles_

_He might win the whole reward!_

**Bridgette and Geoff**: _Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Daniel, maybe Emma, or will it be Jamie?_

**Bridgette**: _Also Emma, what a b-witch_

_She played everyone and all_

**Geoff**: _Too bad everybody hates her_

_We're all waiting for her fall_

**Bridgette and Geoff**: _Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is Daniel, maybe Emma, or will it be Jamie?_

**Bridgette**: _Lastly Jamie, what a trooper_

_He was tricked, of what a shame!_

**Geoff**: _But he's still really smart_

_He could prevail and win the game!_

**Bridgette and Geoff**: _Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Daniel, maybe Emma, or will it be Jamie?_

_Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Daniel, maybe Emma, or will it be Jamie?_

* * *

"Before the peanut gallery hold up their flags to show us who they've chosen to root for," Bridgette began, "let's see how our finalists stack up."

The surfer gal motioned to a monitor, which was being powered by a portable generator, and the faces of Daniel, Jamie, and Emma appeared on three cards. They began spinning around in a circle, counter-clockwise, as if it were a slot machine in a casino.

"Who's got the best chance at taking home the cashola? Let's see who might have earned it the hard way with some..."

On the monitor, a man in a fully body cast lying on a stretcher was ran over by an ambulance, which had Chef Hatchet in a female nurse's outfit sitting on the top. He waved to the camera.

"_Total Drama!"_

While Geoff talked, moments of Jamie throughout the season were displayed on the monitor.

"When Jamie arrived, he immediately showed how compassionate and warm he was. He might have seemed weird at first, but once we got to know the little guy, we couldn't help but love him. Soon into the show, he fell victim to Zane's scheming. Tricked into being his best friend, Jamie unknowingly helped eliminate a good portion of his ex-team mates.

"Even though he is an optimistic and caring guy, his knowledge of Zane's betrayal has obviously weakened him. He's never competed without Zane by his side and he is smart, but weak, leaving him to be our 'unknown quantity.'"

The screen changed to clips from Emma throughout the season. "Next up, Emma."

Lucian faked gagging noises and pretended to shoot himself, earning laughs from Courtney, Xavier, and Jerome.

"Emma at first seemed like your average girl. Smart, skilled, and even friendly... but we were soon shown how dark she really is. Early on, she allied with Zane, and then Xavier. She even went as far as to pretend to be friends with Holly and the girlfriend of Daniel," Bridgette said.

"How are you feeling about that, by the way?" Geoff asked Georgie.

The female fighter clenched her fists. "I don't blame Daniel, he's innocent... But _Emma_... let's just say you guys better have another one of those restraints ready," she said, pointing to the device Aria was locked in.

Bridgette continued. "She faced a difficult challenge when Lucian, who knew of her sins, returned to the game. However, she was a skilled enough actress to eliminate him several episodes later. Emma might be the least popular contestant, but she is intelligent and reasonably athletic. Also, raise your hand if you're here because of her."

Lucian, Jerome, Aidan, Georgie, Holly, Xavier, Walter, Aria, and Viktoriya raised their hands.

"So basically everyone except the freaky fortune teller girl, the future hooker, and she-hulk 2.0," Duncan commented. "Wow, she's putting Heather to shame."

Heather scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"What did you call me?" Shaylie snapped.

Realizing who he had angered, Duncan gulped and cowered in his seat.

"As for Daniel this season," Bridgette said, "he's managed to fight Xavier, Chris, long-time foe Vincent Green, and even love. He was tricked by Emma about half-way through the season into a friendship and alliance. He unknowingly assisted her in eliminating some of his own friends. But we don't blame him for it. Daniel is clearly the physically strongest remaining player and is reasonable popular."

Aidan chuckled. "Pretty funny if you ask me. Daniel has brawns and popularity, Jamie has brains and popularity, and Emma has brains and brawns."

"We'll see which combo comes out on top," Geoff said, winking at Aidan. "And if Jamie is our unknown quantity and if Emma is the unstoppable force, then that makes Daniel lie somewhere in the middle in terms of likelihood for winning the season."

Bridgette continued. "So far, this race is still too close to call. Let's take a closer look at what might stop our finalists in their tracks."

On the monitor, Jamie was seen writing his novels. "Jamie's greatest asset is his mind, but now that his resources have been destroyed when the plane exploded, he's going to have to use his old fashioned noggin."

"Emma has been shown several times that when she gets her hair wet, she is unable to speak or see. This could very well hinder her ability to do well in the race," Geoff added in.

"And Daniel's biggest weakness seems to be his trustworthiness. For too long has he trusted Emma to help him to the finals, but when he arrives, he could be in for a big surprise," Bridgette said.

Geoff cleared his throat. "Here's where it gets interesting. It's time to vote for your favorite finalist."

On one couch, those who supported Jamie in the game sat holding flags with Jamie's face on them: Xena, Lucian, Holly, Deylanie, Aria, Walter, and Viktoriya.

Jerome, Aidan, Georgie, and Xavier sat on the other couch, each of them holding Daniel flags. Shaylie was the lone supporter of Emma and was standing off to the side.

"You're supporting Emma?" Aidan asked, surprised.

Shaylie shrugged. "Eh. She gave me fifty bucks."

"That's dirty money," Aria hissed.

Geoff cleared his throat. "Now just for kicks, how about we see what our old friends think of the new finalists? If you're a Jamie fan, please, go to his side! Same goes to the Daniel fans. And if for whatever reason you want Emma to win, go to her side... I guess."

Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Noah, Leshawna, Gwen, Courtney, and Owen went to Jamie's side. Harold, Beth, Duncan, Eva, and Tyler went to Daniel's side. Justin, Heather, and shockingly Lindsay, went over to Emma's side.

"Lindsay?" Bridgette asked, flabbergasted. "Justin? Heather, I understand, but why you guys?"

"She's feisty and beautiful," Justin explained, "those are the qualities every man looks for in a woman."

Geoff shook his head. "I don't like feisty."

Justin frowned. "Shut up, dude."

Still confused, Bridgette asked, "Lindsay... why?"

"She has _Legally Blonde_ pink nail polish," Lindsay said, as if she were discussing the weather. "Do you know how hard it is to get that? Like, _really_ hard!"

Duncan looked over to who was with him on Daniel's side and raised his unibrow. "Okay, I understand Anti-Jock and Lady Hercules," this comment earned glares from Tyler and Eva, "but why Doris and Former Brace face?"

"We have names, you know," Tyler grumbled.

"I respect Daniel for being a jock and not picking on those weaker or dorkier than he is," Harold explained. "They are most admirable traits, considering that most jocks do pick on nerds. Tyler is another exception."

Beth tapped her fingers together nervously. "Well, it's partly because of what Harold said, but also because he's _really_ cute."

"Watch it, girl!" Georgie shouted.

The farm girl cowered behind Eva in fear. This was a mistake, as Eva barked at her "Don't touch me."

Beth quickly ran over to Harold, who patted her back kindly.

The camera did a close up of Geoff, and then backed up a little. "Now that the team situation is taken care of, we can take this aftermath to a whole new level of awesome!" The camera panned out to reveal that Geoff was alone on the beach. "What?" he said, although he obviously knew what was going on. "Where'd everybody go? Let's ask Bridgette!"

* * *

Bridgette and the thirty-three former contestants were gathered at the top of a waterfall. Now only one people were holding flags for each team. Aidan was holding his for Daniel's team, Xena was holding hers for Jamie's team, and Shaylie was holding hers for Emma's team.

The groups were separated from each other to more easily identify who was with whom.

"Thanks, Geoff!" Bridgette said. "So, peanut gallery, have you missed being in the game?"

"..."

"Great! Because you're going to be competing to help your favorite final three contestants win."

Aria tried to cheer for Jamie, but then she fell to the ground, but could not get up, because she was restrained in the harness and wheeled-thing. **[1]**

"So am I the only one who wants to give her a chance?" Bridgette asked. "Not even you, Xavier?"

The Republican chuckled. "Of course I do. I just like watching her squirm. Plus this is payback for all the times she called me 'Papi'."

Aria chuckled as Bridgette helped her up. "Love you too, Papi," she said half-lovingly and half-annoyed.

Geoff arrived to the scene, grinning. "I'm glad you're all so passionate about who you're supporting, because one member of each team is about to risk their lives for their favorite finalist. Any volunteers?"

Aidan raised his hand.

"Sweet!" Geoff grinned. "Aidan's up for team Daniel!"

"No, I had a question," Aidan corrected the party animal. "I wanted to know if this was veterans and rookies or just rookies."

"You're a rookie," Noah pointed out, "how would it make a difference to you?"

Aidan frowned and kicked a rock to the side. "I was just curious, is all."

"Well, let's hope curiosity doesn't kill the cool cat," Bridgett said, smiling, "because you're up for the challenge."

Nobody responded.

"Come on, that was funny!" Bridgette insisted.

Geoff smiled at Bridgette and kissed her on the cheek. "Babe, you know I love you, but you're about as funny as a car crash."

Shaylie raised her hand and grinned. "Oh, I am _so_ going to win this thing for Emma. Plus I'm a beast as surfing."

"Perfect," Geoff said, winking. "And for Team Jamie?"

"If Shaylie's doing it, I'll do it," Lucian shouted. "I'll finally get my revenge!"

Geoff nodded. "Perfect! Let's take a look at what Aidan, Lucian, and Shaylie are up against. Players have to race to the top and then snag one of the traditional Hawaiian leis from Ku, the Hawaiian God of prosperity and sporting events.

"Then grab a board and take it back down the stream. Oh, and when you get to the bottom, watch out for a teensy bit of lava."

"Sweet baby Jesus," Aidan gasped.

"Oh crap!" Lucian cried.

"Nice!" Shaylie cheered.

Geoff motioned to a chalkboard with several well-drawn animals on it. "First though, here are some pictures of animals you can find in Hawaii..."

"... If you went to the Maui Zoo," Bridgette added in.

"Each team must pick an animal to represent the spirit of their player. Shaylie, which animal do you think best represents Emma?"

The blonde walked over to the chalkboard and immediately pointed to the snake. "Duh, she was a snake in the grass. I would say dog for... obvious reasons, but dogs are loyal, which Emma is not."

"Perfect," Bridgette said, "Emma's spirit animal is the snake. Aidan, could you choose for Daniel?"

Aidan nodded and pointed to the Labrador. "He's loyal, strong, and sweet. I pick the Labrador!"

"And what animal do you pick for Jamie, Lucian?" Geoff asked.

Lucian thought for a moment and pointed to the dolphin. "The dolphin. He's kind and smart. Easy."

"Okay then," Geoff said, "but here's the catch. If you get past that pesky lava spray with your leis intact, you have to put the lei on your team's spirit animal to win."

"Whoever leis their team's animal first," Bridgette said, "will win a major advantage for their finalist. Second place will win a modest advantage."

"And last place gets squat," Geoff added in, "which is going to make the final challenge pretty impossible for their friend... assuming they even get that far."

"Good luck, you guys!" Bridgette said sweetly.

Geoff cleared his throat. "And go!"

"Prepare to be crushed!" Shaylie shouted to Lucian.

"If you think I'm gonna be crushed by you, then you have another thing coming!" Lucian retorted.

"Oh, do I? Well, I'll have you know, that I..."

Courtney groaned. "Come on! Aidan is getting ahead! You need some motivation."

The CIT pressed her lips against the DJ's, and he grinned widely. He nodded and quickly chased after the extrovert. Shaylie didn't move.

"Um... does any guy want to give me some motivation?"

Nobody responded.

"Screw you all," she shouted and then quickly ran after the two boys.

* * *

Aidan wore a pair of dark blue trunks, Lucian had on a pair of neon green trunks, and Shaylie was wearing a black bikini with blue straps.

Eventually, the three off them reached the top of the waterfall at approximately the same time. Aidan smiled warmly at the two and waved, but Lucian and Shaylie didn't respond and just glared at each other. They reached for the same lei and briefly wrestled over it, until Aidan gave Lucian a lei. He grinned and let go, sending Shaylie falling down.

Aidan grabbed the last lei and placed it around his neck.

"Don't worry, Daniel," Aidan said, smiling. "I'm going to win this for the both of us."

"In your dreams," Shaylie laughed.

"Dreams come true!" Aidan said defensively.

Lucian placed the lei around his own neck. "Yeah right. Keep dreaming."

"I will. Because they come true."

Shaylie and Lucian exchanged a look. "We should really use different metaphors," Lucian muttered.

"Agreed," Shaylie groaned, rolling her eyes.

_DING DING!_

Geoff arrived, holding a ukulele. "Sorry, but Chris said we had to make you sing a song."

"Awesome!" Aidan cheered. "It's been a while since I sang on this show. I might be a bit rusty." He cleared his throat and his voice changed to a sing-song tune. "We're in Hawaii. Yeah, yeah, Hawaii."

"No, a song about the challenge!" Geoff explained. "Hit it!"

* * *

I'm Winning This

Parody of _I'm Winning_ This from canon_ Total Drama World Tour_

**Aidan**: _I'm doing this Aidan Powell style _

_Although it could take a while_

_Here's hoping I don't get hit by _

_The lava that's a fallin' _

**Lucian**: _One last chance to prove I'm right_

_That will surely end our fight_

_Why else would I volunteer_

_For something that is lethal?_

**Aidan (Lucian)**: _I'm winning for real (Yeah, yeah!)_

**Lucian** **(Aidan)**: _I'm winning this deal (Yeah, Yeah!)_

**Aidan (Lucian)**: _I'm a surfing beast (Yeah, yeah)_

**Lucian (Aidan):** _I'm winning for real (Yeah, yeah)_

**Shaylie**: _Sure the boys are far ahead_

_But little do they know they are dead_

_Yeah, I'm mean and on Emma's team_

_Oh, I'll show him he ain't a winner!_

**Aidan (Lucian)**: _I'm winning for Dan (Yeah, yeah)_

_Cuz I'm his number one man (Yeah, yeah)_

**Lucian (Aidan)**: _Winning 'cuz I have skills (Yeah, yeah)_

_Jamie won't have to work to pay the bills (Yeah, yeah)_

**Aidan**: (Spoken) GAH! Lava! Lava! Hot Hot!

**Lucian**: (Spoken) Ouch! My hair!

**Shaylie**: _Step aside, screw you_

_This is the day you'll rue_

**Lucian (Shaylie and Aidan)**: _Step aside, let me through (Yeah, yeah)_

**Shaylie (Aidan and Lucian)**: _I'm still hunting you, oh yeah (Yeah, yeah)_

_I'm winning this time (Yeah, yeah)_

**Aidan**: _Sorry, guys, it's mine! (Yeah, yeah)_

**Shaylie**: _Oh, I'm no longer behind! (Yeah, yeah)_

**Aidan, Lucian, and Shaylie**: _Oh, I'm winning this time. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

* * *

Shaylie was the first to arrive at the bottom of the waterfall, but the snake bit her in the leg and she passed out from the venom. The lei landed a few inches away from the snake. Lucian hit the side of the dolphin tank and caused it to crack. The dolphin jumped out of the now broken tank and jumped into the water.

Aidan was the last to arrive and quickly reached the dog. The Labrador took kindly to Aidan and licked his face. Aidan chuckled and placed the lei around his neck. The dog didn't even seem to notice; he went right back to licking Aidan's face. The extrovert laughed as he let the dog climb all over him.

Suddenly, the dolphin jumped out of the water and landed in what he thought was a hoop, but it was actually Lucian's lei. Lucian cheered as he pulled himself out of the broken glass.

"Yes! Second place!" he cheered. "Doesn't matter, I still beat Shaylie! Yes!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Aidan asked as he scratched the dog's belly.

Lucian shrugged. "We might get some peace and quiet."

Aidan gasped in horror.

"Relax," Lucian said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure she's fine."

Back on the beach, the three temporary-contestants, including an unconscious Shaylie, stood in their swimsuits.

"So what did I win Daniel?" Aidan asked.

"Um, about that..." Geoff began. "No one was supposed to win."

Lucian and Aidan gasped. "What?!"

"It was Chris' idea," Bridgette explained. "But someone _did_ win, because nice guys finish _first_! And thanks to Aidan, Daniel is going to receive a major advantage to use in the final challenge: a wheelbarrow! ... It'll make sense eventually. Team Jamie, congrats! You win the minor advantage, a baby stroller. Yay!"

Geoff nodded. "And since Team Emma came in last, Emma wins nothing but a dozen teens who hate her."

Bridgette chuckled. "That's _so_ not going to help her in the final challenge."

Lucian cackled. "I know! She's screwed! Screwed good! We all screwed her good!"

Silence.

Realizing what he said, Lucian blushed and nervously looked to the side.

"How will Daniel's advantage play out?" Bridgette asked the audience. "Will Jamie be able to keep up with just a stroller? Will Emma tank completely thanks to her disadvantage?"

Geoff continued. "How in the name of Total Drama will Daniel, Jamie, and Emma even get here for the finale?"

"Find out the answers to those and a whole lot of other crazy questions next time on Total... Drama..."

"GAAAAAAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MY LEG!"

"OUCH!"

Everyone turned around to see what all the commotion was about and when they all looked behind, they gasped in shock.

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**End of Chapter Twenty Six/Episode Twenty Four.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Next Location**: Road trip!

**Remaining Contestants**: Daniel, Emma, Jamie.

**Elimination Order**: Xena, Lucian, Jerome, Shaylie, Aidan, Holly, Deylanie, Georgie, Xavier, Walter, Aria, Viktoriya, Lucian (again), Zane.

...

**Team Incredible Chris**: Aidan (_Eliminated),_ Daniel, Xavier _(Eliminated)_, Holly _(Eliminated)_, Emma, Jerome _(Eliminated)_

**Team Einstein**: Walter, Deylanie _(Eliminated)_, Shaylie _(Eliminated, returns as intern)_, Lucian _(Eliminated, will return)_, Viktoriya.

**Team Equality**: Jamie, Aria, Xena (_Eliminated),_Zane, Georgie _(Eliminated)_

**Merge**: Aria _(Eliminated)_, Daniel, Emma, Jamie, Lucian _(Eliminated)_, Viktoriya _(Eliminated)_, Walter _(Eliminated)_, Zane _(Eliminated)_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, sorry for the long wait, but was it worth it? I hope so? Anyway, I wanted to get this out before school started, and since school starts on the 6th for me (tomorrow as I type this), I spent all day writing it. No promises for when the final two chapters come out, though.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

**[1]** - I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALL, K? LOOK IT UP!


End file.
